House sin House
by Izih
Summary: Una especie de "prólogo" de Sólo House maneja a House. ¿Qué pasó durante los diez años que estuvieron casados? Los mejores momentos! :D NO ES NECESARIO HABER LEÍDO EL OTRO FIC. 63 'Adiós, mi amor' ¡CAPÍTULO FINAL!
1. Hacer el amor

Holaaa de nuevo!!! n____________n ... Me recuerdan? Soy la misma que los torturó 7 capítulos con Sólo House maneja a House. Bueeh, no quiero que piensen que aburro con el otro fic, pero es que me encantó y derrepente se me ocurrió hacer esto. Una especie de "prólogo", de lo que pasó antes de Sólo House maneja a House. ¿El nombre? Bueh, porque no está Lis o si está no es tan importante. Éste es un fic exclusivamente HUDDY y además ya saben el final! xD! Es sólo para los que les gusta leer cosas de ellos dos (Se habrán dado cuenta que no me gustan mucho las historias rosas, soy más apegada a la serie) Bueno, si quieren leerlos sería genial! n__n y por fiii review.

*Estos personajes no me pertenecen ni pretendo ganar algo con ellos. Son propiedad de FOX.

*No tiene spoilers. Son de un mundo un poco paralelo, sin RACHEL.

*Hay una escena post-18 xD! .. Ya saben.

DISFRÚTENLO.

* * *

**HACER EL AMOR.**

Cuddy llegó hasta la oficina de House con paso firme y decidido. House la miró entrar y no pudo evitar hacer alguna broma sobre su figura, mirando con descaro su escote e incluso más abajo. Cuddy cerró y echó llave, acercándose con una sonrisa traviesa.

-¿Qué tramas? –Le preguntó extrañado. Cuddy mantenía su sonrisa y se sentó en el escritorio- Si hay sillas es precisamente para que la gente no se siente en los otros muebles.

House ya estaba incómodo. Cuddy no dejaba de mirarlo, notaba que se reía para sus adentros, que no quitaba esa expresión de triunfo. ¿Triunfo? ¿Y de qué?

-Ya suéltala ¿Qué quieres? –Seguía sin recibir respuesta. Comenzó a hartarse- Si es por lo que pasó anoche, te digo enseguida que no hablaremos de eso por más que me insistas.

-Hoy me puse a pensar en algo –Comenzó a hablar, acomodándose en el escritorio con su pose más sensual- ¿Hace cuántos años nos conocemos?

-Bastante, y por tu tono de voz infiero que esta conversación será larga.

-Entonces, mientras me bañaba, pensé lo idiota que era al mantener este jueguito contigo tantos años. Desde Michigan, cuando tú eras el listo y yo una simple pollito.

House intentaba descifrar los mensajes de Cuddy. La psicoanalizaba pero no conseguía gran resultado. Es que no estaba nerviosa, ni hacía algún gesto característico de ella. Era otra Cuddy, una que tal vez vio hace algunos años, cuando era sólo su jefa y él su empleado. No, ni siquiera en aquel entonces, cuando no tenían ningún acontecimiento que los involucrara, había actuado tan segura de sí misma. Jamás.

-¿Qué es lo que te pasa? ¿Qué tramas?

Intentaba jugar como siempre, intentaba mirarla de tal forma que ésta le siguiera el juego, salir del apuro y ya. Pero nada. Cuddy se acercaba más a él y su seguridad lo intimidaba. ¡Ya basta! Si es él el que siempre la hace dudar, el que la hace ver como una tonta enamorada. Porque él sabía que ella estaba enamorada de él, lo sabía hace mucho. Y por más cruel que sonara, le gustaba tener ese poder sobre ella, aunque después no supiera como lidiarlo. Él, pues, no estaba enamorado, o no estaba conciente de ello. De lo que estaba seguro era que esa mujer lo atraía inmensamente. Que cada parte de su cuerpo es para él un deseo casi incontrolable. Por eso comenzó esta nueva etapa de su juego, una de besos y luego arrepentimiento, una de sexo y 'si te he visto no me acuerdo'. Le gustaba llevarlo de ese modo, o por lo menos le hacía sentir que llevaba el control.

Pero ahora, Cuddy estaba ahí, viéndolo como una niña mala que planea algo malo para él. Y él, con cada milímetro que Cuddy acortaba entre ellos, se sentía indefenso, como un niño pequeño que no podía defenderse. Las bromas no servían, él ya no tenía el control. ¿Qué pasaba?

-Las últimas noches han sido una locura –Prosiguió Cuddy- Algo desastroso y estúpido, algo sin sentido que una mujer exitosa como yo no debiera nunca vivir –Con un talento increíble, Cuddy ya se había alejado del escritorio y acomodado en las piernas de House- ¿No crees?

-Oh vamos… si te encanta el sexo y conmigo tienes del bueno –Hizo una expresión en silencio. Cuddy había comenzado a acariciarlo lenta y provocativamente. Tenía apoyado su trasero en su miembro, y se movía con tanto cuidado que lo desesperaba. Si lo iba a tocar que lo hiciera, pero la demora lo mataba.

-Es cierto House. Pero el sexo no lo es todo, por nuestro bien debería acabarse –Contradictoriamente, mientras decía estas palabras le lamía el cuello.

-Si me vas a mandar al diablo que sea de una vez –Estaba molesto. Su actitud lo desconcertaba ¿Si estaba diciéndole que no más, para qué sobarlo y lamerlo como adolescente?

-El sexo es tan dañino, nos hace hacer cosas estúpidas –Comenzó a sacarle la camisa lentamente. Botón por botón, acariciando su pecho lujuriosa- Pero a la vez es tan increíble…

-¿A qué quieres llegar?

Cuddy no respondió. Tomó las manos de House y las puso sobre sus pechos mientras se quitaba ella misma la blusa. Se volteó y dejó ver su corpiño color rojo intenso: ese que tanto le gusta a él. House no podía contener más sus manos, necesitaba poseerla y controlar cada centímetro de su esbelto cuerpo. Pero Cuddy quería jugar, su simple mirada le decía que tramaba algo, si él se volvía loco con la incertidumbre y la excitación no parecía importarle.

-Si no me dices qué ocurre te lo haré aquí mismo y no me importará una objeción –Le advirtió, ganándose una risa malvada de Cuddy- ¿Me escuchaste? ¡Te lo haré aquí y ahora!

-¿Sí? –Se metió la mano en la entre pierna. A House se le desorbitaron los ojos. Si comenzaba a masturbarse acabaría con su cordura y se convertiría en un animal sin control. Pero no. Cuddy se había sacado la braga y la tenía entre sus dedos: simple, pero poderoso acto. Eso era lo que le encantaba a House, su sutileza para volverlo loco- ¿Y no atacaría tu hombría que te ayudara un poco?

-No –House la atrajo hacia él y comenzó a besarla con furia, con ganas, con deseo. Pero Cuddy se alejó- ¿Y ahora qué?

-Ya te lo dije House. El sexo es algo muy dañino.

Sonrió. Lo tomó de la mano y lo llevó hasta el sofá. Lo recostó y se subió encima. House estaba desesperado por aquel juego:

-¡Qué diablos quieres!

-Quiero hacer el amor contigo.

-Pero si…

-Shhhhh –Lo calló. Clavó en él sus grandes ojos verdes, acercó sus labios a los suyos, se conectaron en un momento mágico y perfecto- Ya no quiero sólo tener sexo. Quiero hacer el amor contigo. Quiero significar para ti lo mismo que significas para mí.

-No sé a qué quieres llegar.

-La única forma de que hagamos el amor es teniendo una relación.

-Desde la primera noche te dejé muy claro que…

-Shhhhh… House, lo siento pero…no es una pregunta.

-Entonces yo…

-Tú no puedes decir que no si no te han preguntado.

-¿De dónde sacaste esa jugada, eh?

-Sólo aprendí del maestro.

Ambos sonrieron. Cuddy porque le había ganado y House porque había sido la derrota más extrañamente bella que haya tenido.

Ahora fue Cuddy quien besó a House. Un beso que a principios fue lento, dulce, tan propio de ella. Luego la necesidad carnal la invadió. Demasiado teatro debía valer la pena. Se acomodó y lo besó por todo el cuerpo para dejarse besar y lamer después. House tomó la iniciativa y se posicionó en ella, pasando sus manos por cada lugar que con la mirada Cuddy le pedía. Cuddy con un talento increíble en segundos le bajó el pantalón y los boxers, viendo como la intimidad de House pedía a gritos la suya. Abrió ligeramente la entrepierna y vio directamente a House a los ojos mientras éste la penetraba y convertían sus cuerpos en uno. Cuddy dio un pequeño gemido al sentirlo adentro, se aferró a su cuello y se dejó encantar por el vaivén que tanto placer le producía. Pero sólo hasta que Cuddy gritó entre gemidos el nombre de House se percataron que habían llegado a un punto que no habían experimentado. Por un momento sintieron que habían creado algo más allá del éxtasis, algo que los hacía inmensamente felices, algo que instalaba la necesidad que tenían por el otro. 'Necesidad' esa era la palabra clave. Los unió antes, los unía ahora, y quién sabe, tal vez los siguiera uniendo. Ambos se necesitaban, ambos necesitaban seguir sintiendo como el cuerpo del otro los hacía llegar al cielo una y mil veces. En sus mentes sólo pedían un poco más, que el final de esto desconocido para ellos llamado 'hacer el amor' no llegara.

Luego de aquellos minutos de placer ambos trataban de recuperar el aire y regularizar la respiración. House cerró los ojos y sintió como el pecho transpirado de Cuddy descansaba en el suyo. No abrió los ojos y sólo fingió dormir, para así sentir más libremente las caricias de Cuddy. Cuando abriera los ojos tendría que afrontar lo que vendría. Tendría que responder por sus actos e ingeniárselas para terminar su recién empezada 'relación'. Es que haber hecho el 'amor' con ella era demasiado increíble para que él pudiera vivirlo. Sabía que era como una droga, una adictiva droga que no lo dejaría en paz si empezaba ahora. Sintió como Cuddy se durmió. Esperó unos minutos para asegurarse y luego abrió los ojos: su cuerpo estaba bellísimo, la luz de la luna que se colaba entre las persianas hacían brillar su anatomía y así corroborarle: era una droga. Una droga llamada 'Lisa Cuddy'. Lo peor del caso era saber que estar sin esa droga lo haría infeliz y miserable. Se durmió pensando en ello; soñó recordando aquello. Soñó con Cuddy, con su juego, con su exigencia. 'Una relación' ¿Y si no era tan malo? Soñó con ella todos los días durmiendo junto a él, despertándolo y alejando la soledad de su vida. Y lo principal, soñó que ella era sólo para él. Siendo dueño de tremenda mujer. ¿Su mujer?

El sol lo sacó de sus fantasías y lo trajo a la realidad: Cuddy despierta, mirándolo y jugueteando con sus dedos. Seguía desnuda a pesar del frío de la mañana ¿Frío? Él no sentía. Estaba demasiado abrigado con su cuerpo, que a pesar de ser delgado y frágil, llenaba al suyo de un calor más allá de lo científicamente explicable.

-Vas a resfriarte si no te vistes –Fue todo lo que se animó a decirle.

-¿Tienes frío? Tal vez esté enferma. Yo no siento.

-Si descubres la enfermedad me avisas: creo que me he contagiado de lo mismo.

Ambos sonrieron. Cuddy se levantó y un escalofrío la atravesó: lejos de House sí podía sentir el aire helado de la mañana. A House le pasó lo mismo. Se vistieron mientras no dejaban de ver al otro, de meditar lo que había ocurrido. El silencio era incómodo, House lo rompió:

-No debería decirlo, pero te oyes genial cantando mi nombre en pleno orgasmo.

-¿Te parece?

-Sí. No conocía ese lado tan salvaje tuyo ¿Segura que jamás has trabajo en un porno? Tus gritos levantarían muchos muchachos adormilados…

-Idiota –Sonrió- Pero tal vez me he pasado. No sé… ayer me sentía tan…

-¿Ganosa?

-Me gustaría alguna palabra más sutil.

-Oh que escandalosa. Me lo querías hacer e innovaste al respecto.

-Yo no bromeaba.

-¿No?

-No. Así que sólo dime cuando voy a buscar tus cosas.

-¿Disculpa?

-A poco quieres que vivamos en tu casa.

-¿Hablas en serio?

-Muy enserio.

-Pensé que estabas medio ebria y por eso me dijiste eso.

-Tal vez sólo me bebí uno que otro martini antes de venir –Admitió- ¡Qué! Ésta sería la actuación de mi vida, debía salir bien.

-O sea que lo de la relación…

-Eres mi novio House, ya te lo dije. Y como ya no estamos en edad de ser novios de pura manito, lo mejor será que te mudes conmigo.

-En vista de que no es una pregunta…

-Ve a casa a cambiarte de ropa. Por la noche iré por ella.

Le guiñó el ojo y salió de la oficina. House quedó entre sorprendido y atontado. Ya era novio de Lisa Cuddy: la droga le había ganado.

* * *

¿Les gustó? Ojalá que sí porque a mí me encantó escribirlo! n__n

Haré algo innovador: los capítulos los escribiré con el tema que ustedes quieran. Sólo díganme un tema que sea interesante y yo lo escribo, como no tengo que crear un final, estoy totalmente libre en ese sentido. De verdad. Empezaré con el tema que quieran en el capítulo 3 porque el 2 ya está escrito. Así que ustedes deciden! xD! .. Eso sí, que vaya acorde con Sólo House maneja a House porque sino sería un poco incoherente. BYE!


	2. Despedidas de soltero

Holaaaaa! :)

Perdón por el atraso, con esto del colapso mundial Huddy post-capítulo 23 había olvidado publicarlo! xD .. Pero acá está. Ojalá les guste y comenten :P

* * *

**DESPEDIDAS DE SOLTERO**

-Así que es hoy –Le dijo Cuddy a House mientras revisaba unos expedientes. House le asintió. Cuddy volvió a su escritorio a hacer su trabajo- Que te diviertas.

-¿Eso es todo? –Extrañado- ¿Nada de brujerías, ni de advertencias, ni siquiera un "No me seas infiel…"?

-¿Me serías infiel?

-No, pero de todas formas…

-Entonces para qué preocuparme. Sólo no te intoxiques con alcohol y no llegues con demasiado lápiz labial en el cuello –El teléfono sonó. Cuddy contestó mientras House analizaba la situación ¿Lisa Cuddy actuando así?- Tu paciente fue llevado a radiación.

-No me necesitan para destruirle el sistema inmunológico –Se sentó frente a ella- Tú planeas algo.

-¿Yo?

-Sí.

-Diviértete, es todo.

-Prácticamente no tienes autoestima, eres celosa e insegura: si te dijeran que de pronto te engaño y me acuesto con Wilson lo creerías.

-Gracias por eso ¿Me sonrojé demasiado cariño? –Irónica.

-Es irracional que de pronto te dé igual lo que haga. Así que, o guardas tus energías y por la mañana te quedas afónica de tanto gritar, o planeas algo más.

-¿Has reconsiderado la opción "confío en ti"?

-Sí, es ridícula. Así que…

-¿Te sentarás acá a molestarme hasta que te confiese lo que planeo? –House asintió- No lo creo. Ve a ver a tu paciente, a pasar consulta o a cualquier otra cosa.

-Sólo si me confiesas lo que tú y las brujas de Salem han planeado para mí.

-Soy tu jefa, no necesito condiciones para mandarte a trabajar.

-Dímelo.

-No.

-¡Dímelo!

-No.

-¡Dímelo, dímelo, dímelo!

-¡Basta! –Sonriendo- Me casaré contigo House ¿Qué otra cosa necesito saber para confiar en ti? Nadie te obligó a aceptar este compromiso. Si lo hiciste es porque racionalizaste que eso te hará feliz o tal vez menos infeliz, quién sabe. Lo que es seguro es que al decirme "Sí" tú tenías claro que renunciabas a todas las tentaciones. Y si renunciaste fue porque me querías más que a cualquier otra.

-Tu respuesta tiene sentido para mí, pero… ¿Por qué no lo pensaste antes? ¡Me hiciste escenas de celos hasta por la que barría el piso!

-Supongo que…no sé, tal vez porque no había asumido que nos casaríamos hasta ahora que sólo quedan dos días. Recién ahora me creo lo del matrimonio ¿No es algo tonto?

-Sí, sobre todo tomando en cuenta que tú me lo pediste a mí.

Cuddy sonrió. House se levantó algo satisfecho, pero con algo que no lo dejaba tranquilo. Su respuesta era bastante normal, pero…

-¡YA SÉ! –Le gritó justo antes de salir. Se volteó y la apuntó con el bastón- ¡TÚ ERES UNA VIL MENTIROSA!

-¿Perdón?

-Casi me vendiste lo del amor y la confianza ¡Pero fallaste! ¡Ya te descubrí!

-House no sé de que…

-¡TÚ TAMBIÉN TENDRÁS UNA DESPEDIDA DE SOLTERA!

Cuddy guardó silencio con una mirada que la acusaba. House sonrió: otra victoria para Greg House.

-¿Cuándo aprenderás que no puedes engañarme?

-No te engañé. Sólo "omití" ciertas cosas.

-¿"Omitir"? ¡"Engañar"!

-En ningún momento de la conversación escuché que me preguntaras por mi despedida de soltera House.

-¡Eso no es algo que se pregunta!

-¿Pero sí se responde?

-¡Las despedidas de soltero son para los hombres!

-¡Machista!

-Los hombres son los que babean por traseros y pagan toneladas de dinero por un baile erótico ¡Ustedes beben té y hablan de la que se ausentó!

-Eso es muy sexista. Yo no te molesto por tu despedida y tú no lo haces por la mía.

-¿O sea qué de verdad tendrás una despedida de soltera?

-Tal vez ¡Ay no lo sé! Cameron se encargaría, supongo que invitó a un par de amigas y comeremos pastel ¡Ya no le pongas tanto drama!

-¿Sólo pastel? ¿Nada de hombres saliendo de él?

-¿Celoso? –Le encantaba verlo celoso.

-Claro que no. Pero tampoco quiero que después me anden llamando "House el de los cuernos".

-¿Crees que te sería infiel?

-No. En realidad no tengo de qué preocuparme. Cómo si Cameron pudiera hacer algo mejor que té y pastel.

-Ve a pasar consultas y no me molestes –Indignada ¿Por qué no podía tener una despedida igual que él?

-Adiós cariñito.

* * *

-Cuddy tendrá una despedida de soltera –Le comentó House a Wilson en el elevador.

-Que bien…

-¿Bien?

-¿Acaso está mal?

-¡Claro!

-Tú tendrás una despedida.

-¿Una respetable decana de medicina embriagándose por ahí?

-¿Te da miedo que te ponga los cuernos?

-¡Claro! ¿Te imaginas lo que dirían de mí? "De galán a venado…"

El elevador se abrió. Caminaron hasta la entrada.

-No creo que Cuddy se atreva si quiera a verle la pierna a otro. Y no creo que esto se trate de ti.

-¿EH?

-Me refiero a que lo que dirán de ti es menos importante que el "hecho" que Cuddy te sea infiel.

-¿Tú hablas de algo así como celos? ¿Celos de Cuddy…?

-Sí.

-Brrr… los enamorados se ponen celosos.

-¿Y tú no lo estás?

-Te he dicho miles de veces que Cuddy me drogó antes de pedirme matrimonio: de lo contrario jamás me hubiera metido en este lío.

Wilson iba a responderle cuando Chase los alcanzó. A las 10:00 p.m. era la hora del evento.

* * *

House se echó en uno de los sofás del local mientras era cubierto por hermosas strippers. Ya eran las 2:00 a.m. y necesitaba un respiro.

La fiesta se hizo en un conocido club nocturno de Jersey. Hermosas barwoman abrieron el espectáculo seguidas por strippers que se le pegaban como chicle. Bailes eróticos y juegos con las bailarinas fueron la entretención las primeras horas. Pero eso era demasiado clásico para House y Wilson le tenía una sorpresa: Trece era la anfitriona. Luego de hacerle un baile personalizado en medio de la pista, otra mujer se le unió y comenzaron a tocarlo y a tocarse. House estaba en su cielo. Foreman, bueno, demasiado ebrio como para levantarse a discutir.

Ya a las 2:30 House había vuelto a la diversión: si iba a ser su última noche de soltero sería en grande. Lo siguiente vino de parte de Chase: una de las strippers bañada en chocolate. House saboreó hasta el último centímetro de la mujer.

El tiempo siguió corriendo hasta que a las 4:30 House se fue en compañía de Wilson y Chase.

* * *

House, Chase y Wilson caminaban con descoordinación por las calles de Nueva Jersey. Se reían por tonterías, miraban con descaro a las mujeres que pasaban por ahí, bebían uno que otro trago: la diversión seguía. Pero lo que Chase ni Wilson sabían era que House los llevaba a un lugar a propósito y al percatarse lo encararon:

-¿Nos traes a ver hombres? ¿Me viste cara de gay?

-Sí pero jamás te lo quise decir australianito –Le respondió House irónico. Siguió avanzando al club femenino- ¿Se piensan quedar ahí como bobos?

-Estoy ebrio pero sigo siendo hétero.

-No es lo que las apuestas dicen Jimmy. Supieras a todos los enfermeros que traes loco.

Entró al club. Chase y Wilson lo siguieron extrañados:

-¿Qué es lo que te pasa? ¿Planeas tu último revolcón con un mariposita?

-Sólo vine a asegurarme que Cuddy es totalmente aburrida. La ilusa de tu noviecita planeaba traerla aquí, apuesto que Cuddy volvió a casa enseguida, es demasiado aguafiestas como para…para…

¿¿Ésa era Cuddy?? ¿¡Lisa Cuddy!? House quedó sin palabras. ¿Realmente era Cuddy la que estaba en medio de un grupo de hombres ebria y dejándose tocar con descaro? Había bebido demasiado, seguramente estaba tirado en alguna avenida y esto resultaba ser un sueño. Claro. Cuddy es demasiado "Cuddy" como para estar ahí haciendo… ¿Es que la tocó? ¿La tocó en el trasero? ¿En SU trasero? ¿Y por qué Cuddy no hizo nada? No…volvió a equivocarse, sí hizo algo… ¡Ella lo tocó! ¿Qué se ha creído? ¡Ella sólo debe tocarlo a él! ¡No a esa bola musculosa!

Comenzó a acercarse molesto ¿Qué se ha creído? ¡Sólo él puede tocarla, sólo él puede…! ¿Besarla? ¿Le besó la mejilla? ¿QUÉ? ¿Le besó la mejilla a Cuddy? ¡Cuddy ahora debería golpearlo indignada! Pero no… es que ¡Ella también comenzó a besarlo! ¡Se casará en dos días con él y anda besando en la mejilla a otro!

Wilson y Chase intentaban detenerlo pero no paraba: estaba furioso. ¡Cuddy sólo puede besarlo a él! ¡Esos labios eran suyos!

-"¿Míos?" –Pensó House - "¿He pensado que son míos? No. Esto sería como estar celoso, yo no estoy celoso de Cuddy. Los idiotas enamorado tienen celos, es absurdo" –Pero uno de los hombres tocó la entrepierna de Cuddy- "Su entrepierna… ¡SU ENTREPIERNA!" ¡SÓLO YO PUEDO TOCARTE LA ENTREPIERNA! –Grave error. Lo último no lo pensó, lo gritó. Ahora sí estaba que hervía ¿Cómo se atrevía a tocarla?

-¿House? –Cuddy apenas reaccionaba debido al alcohol.

House y Cuddy se miraron a los ojos por fin. Ambos estaban ebrios y desorientados, pero House tenía una expresión que mataba. Le picaban las manos, la vena resaltaba, los ojos brillaban.

-¿Qué?

-¿Estás sorda? ¡Sólo yo puedo tocarte!

-¡Si viniste a arruinar mi despedida de soltera…!

-¡SÓLO YO PUEDO TOCARTE! –Quedó a escasos centímetros. No sabía qué le ocurría, por qué sentía tanta rabia. Es sólo que ver que otro pasaba sus manos por su cuerpo, sus labios por ese rostro tan provocativo, no lo aguantaba. La tenía agarrada del brazo, Cuddy se quejaba con la mirada pero no quería soltarla. ¡Ella era de él!

-¿Y por qué? –Necesitaba escucharlo. Lo necesitaba.

-Porque… -Vaciló. Sus ojos la tenían loco.

-Al parecer no tienes una buena razón –Hizo ademán de volver a la fiesta, volver con esos hombres. House enloqueció.

-¡No quiero que te toquen Cuddy! –Le tomó el brazo y con firmeza la trajo hacia él. La abrazó y presionó fuerte contra su cuerpo- ¡No quiero que siquiera te miren!

-House…

-Tal vez sí me da un poco de celos.

Cuddy sonrió. Le tomó la mano y luego de despedirse de sus amigas se lo llevó hasta afuera. Ahí, lejos de las miradas curiosas, se aferró a su cuello y lo besó con pasión.

-Creo que ya no estás en edad de sentir celos –Volvió a sonreír mientras House la fucilaba con la mirada- Los de adentro me dejaron bien prendida ¿Qué tal si hacemos algo al respecto?

-¿Más prendida que besarme?

-Hasta ahora sí.

-¿Con cuántos grados de alcohol es delito conducir?

-Con varios menos de los que tenemos.

-Será un problema.

-Llamaré a un taxi…

* * *

Cuddy despertó esa mañana con la cabeza de una tonelada. Abrió los ojos y todo lo bebido y bailado de la noche explotó. Miró hacia el lado y vio a House durmiendo. Lo vio desnudo, se vio desnuda: no fue un sueño. Se levantó y se lavó la cara: lucía fatal. Fue hasta la cocina a prepararse un café y despejarse la cabeza. Volvió a la habitación y House seguía dormido. Se acostó y acurrucó junto a él despertándolo:

-Respeta mi espacio personal –Se quejó, también con la cabeza fatal- Tú tienes tu lado.

-Está muy frío en el mío –No lo tomó enserio. Estaba demasiado cómoda.

-Como sea –No lo admitiría jamás, pero a él también le gustaba tenerla descansando en su tórax luego de una noche de buen sexo.

-No te he preguntado ¿Qué tal anoche?

-Alcohol, mujeres, alcohol, mujeres. ¡Ah! Y Trece que me dejó bien confundido.

Cuddy rió levemente y siguió jugueteando en su tórax tal como siempre lo hacía. House se dejó querer mientras fingía que no le importaba. Luego de unos minutos Cuddy le dijo:

-¿No me preguntarás qué hice anoche?

-Con lo que vi es suficiente.

-Te pusiste celoso.

-No.

-Sí.

-¡No!

-Yo no lo planeé House. Cameron me engañó y me llevó hasta ese lugar.

-No te veías muy triste.

-Estaba ebria.

-Los estabas tocando.

-Era mi última noche.

-¿Y?

-Me encanta verte celoso.

-¿Qué parte del "no estoy celoso" no entendiste?

-Me perdí en la parte que demuestras estar celoso.

-Duérmete.

-Te quiero.

House quedó helado. No estaba listo para escuchar eso. Cuddy volvió a sonreír:

-Y si tengo que esperar para que tú me lo digas está bien, esperaré. Quería que lo supieras. Te quiero.

* * *

¿Me ayudan? Post - qué hago en el 3 :) .. Tengo algunas ideas, pero baah si historias Huddys hay montones XD y las ideas suyas me resultan más entretenidas que las mías. BYE!


	3. Tic Toc

Holaaaaaaaaaaaa :) :) ... Otra vez yo! xD!

Mmm.. no sé que excusa usar por mi atraso, soy muuy irresponsable T.T .. Bueno.

·Como saben no tiene spoilers.

·No hay Sex a pesar de que en algunos posts me lo pidieron xDDD .. Es que la verdad no soy muy buena escribiendo esas escenas y preferí hacerla así :)

·La letra en _cursiva _es un FlashBack.

·Tic-Toc... es sólo el ruido de un reloj.

Besitos :)

* * *

**TIC-TOC...**

Tic- Toc…Tic-Toc…

-… ¿Y entonces? ¿Aceptas a Lisa como esposa?

Tic- Toc… Tic-Toc…

House se quedó mirando al notario con la cabeza en blanco. Cuddy lo miraba medio asustada, medio histérica:

-¿Estás bien? –Le preguntó impaciente.

Tic-Toc… Tic-Toc…

Seguía ahí sin decir palabra. Los invitados murmuraban, el ambiente se tensó.

-House… -Ahora Wilson fue el que habló- Ya House, responde.

-Olvídalo James, sabía que esto sería una perdida de tiempo –Cuddy se dio media vuelta indignada, pero cuando comenzaba a caminar House la detuvo.

Tic- Toc… Tic- Toc…

House sintió como el mundo se desvanecía. Eran sólo ella y él. Decir que ella estaba tan hermosa como siempre sería una total mentira: jamás había estado tan reluciente. Traía un vestido de tela color blanco, corto y sin mangas; unos tacos plateados y unas pulseras con diamantes. El rostro más perfecto que nunca: casi nada de maquillaje, apenas un delineador que le resaltaba más el color de los ojos; unos aros de plata y el pelo ligeramente alisado. PERFECTA. Pero esos ojos en los que él se perdía se volvían vidriosos, esperaban una respuesta que su garganta se negaba a decir.

Tic- Toc… Tic- Toc…

_House y Cuddy veían televisión como era de costumbre luego de una tarde de trabajo: tendidos en la cama se informaban de los últimos acontecimientos nacionales:_

_-Ey ¿Ése no era uno de tus alumnos? –Le preguntó House mientras veía la entrevista a un doctor._

_-Es Ryan Huffman, estuvo en mi clase de endocrinología hace algunos años –Emocionada. Puso atención: el médico hablaba sobre un nuevo y novedoso tratamiento de fertilidad con el que recibió un reconocimiento- Es maravilloso ¡Él siempre tuvo grandes habilidades!_

_-Hablas como una madre orgullosa de su nene._

_-¿A ti no te emocionaría? ¡Hace algunos años estuvo en mi sala de clases! Y ahora es premiado por la facultad por un tratamiento bueno y novedoso. _

_-Pues está bien mayor para haber sido uno de tus alumnos._

_-Estaba haciendo su último año de especialidad cuando le hice clases. Y además yo llevaba poco tiempo en el hospital._

_-¿Antes de que fueras decana?_

_-Sí._

_**Háblanos de ti Ryan ¿Qué te llevó a estudiar medicina? –Le preguntó el reportero a Ryan. _

_***Bueno, supongo que salvar vidas –Risas- Desde niño, cuando mi hermano rompía nuestros soladitos yo sacaba el papel de baño y los vendaba. Supongo que nací con esto –Sonrió. Ryan era de verdad un hombre apuesto._

_** ¿Y tu especialidad? ¿Siempre estuvo en ti que las mujeres con problemas hormonales fueran madres?_

_***No. La verdad es que mientras terminaba mi carrera de medicina vi por los pasillos a una doctora que me dejó loco. No tenía muchos más años que yo y tenía unos ojos que te mataban. La verdad es que entré a endocrinología sólo para verla, pero para mi mala fortuna me hizo clases en mi último año. _

_**Wow, entonces te tenemos aquí sólo por un enamoramiento._

_***Tal vez. Lo que ocurre es que siempre fui una persona insegura, necesitaba un empujón para decidirme y en esa ocasión el empujón fue la doctora Lisa. Y se lo agradezco, ha sido la mejor elección de mi vida: ver las sonrisas de esas mujeres al estar embarazadas no tiene comparación. _

_House vio a Cuddy impactado, mientras ésta ocultaba su incomodidad. Iba a decir algo pero la entrevista resultaba más interesante:_

_** ¿Y qué pasó con tu enamorada?_

_***Ya no trabaja como endocrinóloga porque ahora es decana de medicina, así que supongo que debe estar ocupada por algún afortunado._

_** ¿Y si no lo estuviera?_

_***Que me llame porque una cita no estaría nada de mal –Volvió a reír mientras el reportero se despedía de los televidentes. _

_House apagó el televisor entre atontado e incrédulo:_

_-¿Te tiraste a un estudiante? _

_-¡No!_

_-¿Querías?_

_-Él era muy buen estudiante, simpático, caballero y…bueno, bastante atractivo. Pero de ahí a querer acostarme con él…_

_-¿Querías?_

_-Fue hace muchos años, cómo acordarme._

_-¿Al menos sabías todo esto?_

_-El último día de clases me besó así que…sí, tenía una especie de idea._

_-¿Te besó? _

_-Sí. Me llevó hasta los jardines de la universidad para decirme lo importante que yo había sido para su carrera. Me sentí muy alagada y le dije que contara conmigo para todo. Entonces, bueno, me preguntó si podía robarme un beso y…_

_-¿Y…?_

_-Le dije que al preguntármelo dejaría de ser un robo._

_-¿Y te besó?_

_-Sí._

_-¿Y te gustó?_

_-Tenía unos labios bastante interesantes. _

_-¿Y qué ocurrido luego?_

_-¿Importa? No nos casamos, claro está._

_-Si te lo pregunto es porque sí, quiero saber._

_-Le ofrecieron un puesto de trabajo en otro estado. Se lo dijeron luego, en la cena que daba la universidad. Me preguntó mi opinión y le dije que tomara todas las oportunidades que pudiera. Lo hizo y mira todo lo que ha progresado. _

_-Wow… y yo te tenía de amargada. _

_-¿Es todo este interrogatorio necesario?_

_-Absolutamente. Una relación no debe tener secretos, así dicen ¿No?_

_-Sí –Se acurrucó en su tórax sonriendo- Nos ha salido bien esta locura ¿Verdad?_

_-¿Locura? ¿Hablas de dormir en la misma cama y debernos fidelidad?_

_-Justo a eso._

_-Sí, bueno, no ha sido tan malo._

_-¿Y si nos casamos?_

_House guardó silencio, la pregunta le vino de improviso._

_-¿Casarnos?_

_-Sí. Digo, hacerlo legal, porque en todo lo otro ya somos como un matrimonio._

_-¿Y para qué? Estamos bien así._

_-Porque soy mujer y siempre he soñado con casarme._

_-No me obligarás a hacer esa estupidez religiosa._

_-No te hablo de un matrimonio por la iglesia, sólo una sencilla ceremonia civil con un par de conocidos y ya._

_-¿Y ese es tu gran sueño? ¿Una sencilla ceremonia civil con un par de amigos y ya?_

_-Con que digas SI ACEPTO estaré feliz._

_-No quiero, me da mucha lata._

_-Nada cambiará entre nosotros. Hazlo por mí._

_-Pero…_

_-Por favor, y te premiaré muy bien –Sonrió, pícara._

_-¿Sí? ¿Cómo? Convénceme._

_-Podría usar ese traje que tanto te gusta y…_

_-¡Ya, ya! Hagamos esa tontería. Pero primero el traje…_

_-Claro. _

_Cuddy corrió hasta el closet y sacó de entre las cajas un traje de ángel con cachitos de diablito. House sonrió esperando ansioso su pago._

Tic- Toc… Tic-Toc…

-¿¡Puede alguien apagar ese maldito reloj!? –Tenía que distraerse- Tic-Toc… Tic-Toc… ¡Ya cállenlo!

-¡Deja de humillarme House! ¡Si me vas a decir que no, hazlo! –Cuddy tenía los ojos vidriosos. Quería irse y llorar a mares por haber sido tan estúpida- ¡Sólo dilo, di que no!

-¡No! –Le gritó. A Cuddy se le tensó el rostro ¿Dijo que no? Ella también sintió que el mundo se desvaneció- No…no puedo dar este paso…-Cuddy había empezado a llorar-…sin un poco de ayuda –El llanto paró en seco. Cuddy levantó la vista y vio esos ojos azules asustados, indefensos- Ayúdame ¿Y si tú lo dices por mí?

-¿Cómo?

-No lo sé, pero hazlo.

-No House. Debes decirlo tú ¡No seas cobarde! ¡Dime que sí, dímelo!

Tic- Toc…

-Entonces ayúdame a ser menos yo. Aunque sea hoy –La vio. Sus ojos le suplicaban ayuda, se lo rogaban- Ayúdame a no ser yo, Cuddy.

Tic-Toc…

-Repite después de mí –Otra vez había cedido. No era capaz de ver esos ojos suplicarle algo- Yo…Gregory House… -Temblaba.

-Yo…Gregory House –Temblaba más.

-Te acepto a ti, Lisa Cuddy –Casi no tenía voz.

-Te acepto a ti, Lisa Cuddy –El aire se iba, ¡Se iba!

-Como esposa…

-Como esposa…

-Por siempre.

-…Por siempre.

Cuddy le pasó el lápiz. House firmó casi sin ver el papel. Temblaba, no sabía qué hacer o qué decir. Cuddy le tomó una mano y sonrió:

-Ya está, lo hiciste. Dejaste de ser tú –Lo besó tiernamente. Todos aplaudieron. House sonrió- Pero ya, puedes volver a ser tú ahora.

-Claro, este papel me queda muy mal ¿No?

Todos los presentes rieron y los aplausos continuaron. Cuddy abrazó a House y juntos fueron a recibir las felicitaciones de los presentes. Lo habían hecho.

Tic-Toc… Tic-Toc…

La fiesta se realizó en casa de Cuddy. No eran muchos los invitados, pero con ellos bastaba para pasarlo increíble. Una mezcla de baladas se escuchaba en el fondo. Hicieron una gran mesa para cenar: entre los invitados estaba Wilson, Cameron, Chase y su equipo. La cena marchaba de maravilla cuando Wilson pidió la palabra:

-Bueno…supongo que como padrino me toca la parte de hablar ¿No? –Todos sonrieron, menos House, quien lo encontraba demasiado innecesario.

-Técnicamente sólo fuiste el testigo –Le recordó irónico, Cuddy le dio un codazo.

-Ejem…Como iba diciendo… –Miró a Cuddy sonriendo. Ella también sonrió- Les deseo a ambos la mejor suerte del mundo. Cuddy: sólo tenle algo de paciencia, será tarado pero te quiere mucho –House lo fuciló con la mirada. Cuddy se sonrojó y acarició a House- Y tú, sólo no lo estropees ¿Estás tomando en cuenta el pedazo de mujer que tienes?

-Lo recordaré en el hotel en unas cuantas horas –Todos rieron. Cuddy le dio otro codazo.

-No soy de discursos así que –Levantó la copa- Por Greg y Lisa.

-Por Greg y Lisa –Dijeron los invitados al unísono. Bebieron de sus copas y continuaron la charla.

En el equipo musical comenzó a sonar [HELP – The Beatles]

-¡_Help me, Help me! _ -Le cantaba House consiguiendo carcajadas de Cuddy.

-Te quiero –Le dijo al odio. House sonrió y guardó silencio incómodo- Descuida, puedo seguir esperando.

-_Help me if you can, I'm feeling down _–Siguió cantando, desviando el tema- _And I do…_

-No te puedo ayudar en todo –Lo interrumpió- Esto debes hacerlo solo.

Tic-Toc…Tic-Toc…

House se recostó sobre Cuddy y comenzó a sacarle delicadamente la ropa. Cuddy se dejaba acariciar, querer…amar. Las estrellas iluminaban sus rostros, el olor del otro los embriagaba, los besos se multiplicaban: su noche era perfecta.

-¡Ayyyy!

Se quejó House de pronto. Cuddy se asustó, tomó distancia, encendiendo la luz y le preguntó preocupada:

-¿Qué pasa?

House tenía oculto su rostro en la cama. Se quejaba para sus adentros, se frotaba la pierna incesante.

-¡House dime qué ocurre!

-Estoy bien –Pero su rostro dejaba en evidencia su mentira.

-Te duele la pierna –Sus ojos se humedecieron.

-Estoy bien.

-No, te duele ¿Hice algo?

-¡Nooo!

-No te dolía, no más de lo normal ¿Te la golpeé?

-Estoy bien –Acarició su cabello- Fue un dolor pasajero.

-Mientes.

-¡No!

-Somos un matrimonio ¡Si te duele deberías…!

-¡Cuddy! –La interrumpió- Sí, me dolió, pero ya no ¿Podríamos seguir besándonos de una vez?

-Pero…

-¡Lisa Cuddy House! ¡Cállate y haz el amor con tu marido ya!

Ambos rieron. Cuddy lo abrazó, lo recostó en la cama y lo miró tiernamente: sus ojos brillaban, sus labios temblaban… era otro House.

La noche se les hizo corta. Cada beso, cada abrazo, cada signo de cariño fue aprovechado al máximo. Se necesitaban, se deseaban, se querían. Y ahora ya estaba todo hecho. Ambos descansaban luego de aquella "casi" perfecta noche de bodas.

El sol los despertó. House abrió los ojos y se quedó embobado viendo el rostro de Cuddy descansar ¿Es que estar casada la hacía más hermosa? Deseaba estar ahí para siempre. Estar siempre los dos, alejados del mundo.

-Te quiero –Le dijo Cuddy. Abrió los ojos y sonrió.

-¿Me lo dirás siempre?

-Sí.

-¿Y por qué?

-Porque es lo que siento.

-¿De verdad me quieres?

-Te amo, pero decir te quiero es menos cursi.

Volvió a sonreír y House también.

-Yo también –Le dijo House con timidez.

-¿Qué?

-Pienso que decir te amo es muy cursi.

-Sí…

-Cuddy…

-¿Sí?

-Al parecer también te amo…

* * *

Les gustó? Ojalá qe sí porque el matrimonio era lo que la mayoría quería :) ... Tengo más o menos una idea de lo que hacer en el próx. pero ¿Y si me ayudan? xD :) POST :)


	4. De regreso al PPTH

Me debería llamar** Izih Irresponsabilidad. **Enserio, muuuucho tiempo T.T ... Es que pasé por una sequía de ideas xD, además el capítulo es laaargo :O .. así qe con pantallita negra para no matarse los ojos :D

Un saludo enooooorme a Fauo, que si no fuera por ella quizás aún estaría por la mitad. jajaja xD. Tú entiendes. Y bueno, a todos los que han comentado y los que me comentarán por esperar tanto tiempo :)

La idea, eh, bueno no me acuerdo de los nicks pero era algo que más de alguien me pidió, ojalá se den cuenta qe me encantan sus ideas :D BESOS.

* * *

**De regreso al PPTH**

Era una nueva mañana en el hospital Princenton Plainsboro. Los doctores y enfermeras pasaban por los pasillos; las secretarias se integraban a la recepción, los pacientes llegaban; otros se iban. Todo normal.

-¡Y TE QUEDARÁS EL DOBLE DE HORAS TRABAJANDO HOUSE!

El grito de Cuddy paró hasta los insectos que pasaban por la entrada. El Hall principal se cayó para escuchar mejor la acalorada discusión del 'nuevo' matrimonio:

-Sí claro…tú y cuántas más.

-¡NO ES UNA PREGUNTA, ES UNA ORDEN DE TU JEFA Y LO HARÁS! –Y totalmente fuera de sus casillos se encerró en su oficina echa una furia. House seguía parado mientras todos lo observaban e interrogaban con la mirada.

-Perdónenla: me resistí a ponerme cadenas mientras hacíamos el amor y eso la tiene echa una furia. Y para los curiosos: Siiiiiii, la decana de medicina es una leona en celo teniendo sexo. Para más información busque nuestros nombres pornográficos en Internet.

Y sonriendo se fue hasta su oficina. El ambiente parecía tranquilizarse cuando Cuddy salió de su oficina y siguió a House. Al parecer había escuchado todo…

-¡Hola queridos míos! –Saludó bobamente House al equipo- ¡Cómo los trata la vida!

-¿Qué tal su luna de miel? –Le preguntó Trece revisando unos papeles.

-Bueno…el hecho de que mi querida esposa llegue en aproximadamente diez segundos convertida en una bestia descontrolada podría indicarte: ¡de maravilla! –Sarcástico. Trece iba a hacer notar su confusión cuando Cuddy entró- ¡Amoooor mío…!

-A la otra oficina –Seria, tratando de disimular su furia- ¡AHORA! –Se le escapó.

-Claro –Miró a Trece y se burló de Cuddy a sus espaldas. Trece rió levemente. Entró a la oficina- Tú dirás querida…

-¡Soy decana de medicina, tengo una imagen que cuidar! ¡Qué hago para hacerte entender eso!

-Podrías partir poniéndote ropa que no sea de una prostituta, pero naaa… así te ves más sexy y me hace aumentar las ganas de querer hacértelo.

-¡House por favor! ¡Sólo compórtate tal y como siempre lo haces!

-¿Hablas de 'no obedecerte'? Pues si tanto te gusta…

-No House, estoy hablando de: tú empleado, yo jefe ¡No quiero que después la junta se entrometa!

-No puedo creer que sigas enojada por…

-¡Tocarme el trasero justo cuando pasaba la mitad del miembro directivo es inconcebible! Aquí en el hospital, tú eres un doctor, yo soy una doctora; tú eres el jefe del departamento de diagnóstico, yo jefa del hospital. Así y nada más que así.

-Pero si todos saben que nos casam…

-¡Hay que mantener el protocolo! ¡PROTOCOLO!

-No me interesa tu protocolo ni tus estúpidas apariencias.

-¡Si pretendes que este matrimonio no llegue al divorcio será mejor que te interese! No, no… ni siquiera te pido que te interese; me basta con que 'finjas' que te interesa. Porque YO, Lisa Cuddy, no pretendo arriesgar mi puesto de trabajo porque a ti te baje la calentura en el peor momento.

-¡Me lo hiciste en mi oficina! –Indignado- ¿Qué protocolo seguías ahí?

-¡Eso fue una estupidez!

-Eso no quita que 'me lo hiciste en la oficina'

-Entonces que no se te olvidé ¡Esa fue la primera y última vez que llego a compartir un abrazo contigo en este hospital!

-Esta discusión es estúpida.

-Tú eres el estúpido al creer mi imagen me importa un comino.

-Fue sólo un cariño, no le pongas tanto drama.

-Pues no habrá más de esos cariños House. Y si llegas a decir alguna otra estupidez te juro que ni siquiera en casa podrás tocarme.

Y furiosa se fue de la oficina. House iba a volver con el equipo cuando Wilson entró y se sentó en el sofá:

-¿Esa era Cuddy la que casi destruye la puerta al cerrarla?

-No…últimamente todas las mujeres tienen semejante trasero.

-Acaban de llegar de la luna de miel ¿Y ya peleando? No veo un futuro muy optimista.

-Es que nadie puede ver el futuro: en realidad ningún humano puede ver más allá de su sostén.

-¿Qué le hiciste?

-Las enfermeras ya te habrán ido con el chisme.

-Bueno sí, pero lo encontré bastante surrealista, así que… ¿Por qué fue?

-Le toqué el trasero mientras pasaban los vejestorios del comité y se puso histérica.

-¿Le preocupa su imagen?

-¿No es ridículo?

-Es comprensible.

-¿¡La estás defendiendo!?

-Su imagen ya está bastante dudosa con esto de casarse contigo. Lo mínimo que pretende demostrar es que sabe separar las cosas y tú tocándole el trasero no eres una gran ayuda.

-Claro…ahora dice que no le importa: hace dos días se ponía rosada hasta por respirar cerca de ella.

-¿Y qué tal la luna de miel?

-Nos convertimos en los reyes de la noche caribeña y lo hicimos como conejos todos los días. Fin de la historia.

-Dame el placer de los detalles.

-Si quieres te personalizo las posiciones, aunque sería un poco difícil considerando tu…

-¡Hablo de las noches caribeñas! –Avergonzado- ¡No me interesa saber como lo hacen en la cama!  
-Pero si eso es mucho más interesante…

-No para mí, así que…

-Vale, vale. Déjame recordar…

***Llegamos a Puerto Rico luego de la súper noche de bodas. Nos entraron ganas de hacerlo en el avión pero tú sabes, Cuddy es un poco complicada y dijo que se darían cuenta. En fin… Llegamos hasta el hotel por la mañana, nos acomodamos en la habitación y fuimos hasta un aburridísimo tour que nos mostraba la ciudad. Eso fue algo estúpido considerando que Cuddy sólo fingía saber el idioma y yo era el que tenía que escuchar las patéticas historias de cada piedra. Como sea… **

***Luego de eso llegamos exhaustos y nos dormimos plácidamente. Por la mañana fuimos a comer a un carísimo restaurante junto a la playa ¡Vaya que saben cómo cobrar estos latinos! ¡Si casi vendo un órgano para pagar todo!**

-¡Sigue con lo importante!

-Que aburrido eres.

***Al terminar de devorar nuestra chequera, a Cuddy se le antojó la idea de ir a asolearse en la playa: pretendí negarme pero resulta ser más persuasiva de lo que te esperas.**

_-¡Vamos!_

_-No._

_-Yo iré._

_-Que te vaya bien._

_-¿Me dejarás ir sola?_

_-¿Acaso quieres que ande de la manito contigo? ¿Te acuerdas de cómo caminar? Pones un pie adelante y otro atrás, adelante y atrás…_

_-Corrijo mi pregunta: ¿Dejarás que el cuerpo de tu esposa se asolee junto a un par de puertorriqueños? _

_-¿Perdón?_

_-No sé…pero tal vez si alguno de estos guapos me ve sola e indefensa, quiera ponerme algo de bronceador para un bronceado mejor logrado ¿Te imaginas? Recorren sus manos por cada parte de mi cuerpo; por mis pies, por mies piernas, por mi vientre, por mi espalda, por mi trase…_

_-¡Ya, ya! Vamos a la playa. Pero luego espero una recompensa._

_-Tendrás una recompensa más morena y sexy de lo normal –Le cerró un ojo sonriendo._

-Se interponen un par de músculos y cedes. Que fácil eres.

-Soy hombre y sé lo que ese súper trasero provoca.

-Pero ahora es tuyo y…

-Aún no llega la parte interesante.

-¿A no?

-No.

***Mientras descansábamos en la playa Cuddy se encontró con antiguos compañeros de universidad. Nos invitaron a pasar unas noches en un lugar cerca de ahí: en un comienzo me negué pero el alcohol estadounidense que habían traído me terminó de convencer. El lugar estaba bien y la compañía un tanto 'menos' molesta, eran tipos bastante normales y por lo menos mantenían ocupada a Cuddy: de lo contrario tendría que saciar toda su hambre carnal y pude haber llegado sin el pequeño Greg. **

_-Con Rex compramos esta casa cuando cumplimos diez años de matrimonio –Le contaba Mary a Cuddy mientras bebían un agradable jugo natural cerca de la piscina- Los niños eran muy pequeños. Imagínate que el menor se gradúa de secundaria este año._

_-¿De verdad? Woww… ¿Y los mayores están estudiando?_

_-Helen estudia medicina y Alan farmacéutica. Zac pretende a estudiar odontología al graduarse._

_-Familia científica por lo visto…_

_-¡Claro! –Mary vio a House un tanto adormilado- La última vez que hablamos no me dijiste que te habías casado con Gregory._

_-Porque no lo habíamos hecho. En realidad estamos de luna de miel._

_-¿De verdad? ¿Tanto se tardaron? Si ustedes tenían química desde la universidad. Jamás olvidaré la sonrisa de Lisa luego de aquella clase de endocrinología a la que entró indebidamente. _

_-¿Qué? –House salió del estupor y se interesó por la conversación- ¿La clase en que nos conocimos?_

_-Fue una tontería universitaria –Cuddy se había sonrojado- Me parecías apuesto y en una noche de borrachera les prometí que de una u otra forma te conocería. Se me ocurrió entrar a tu clase y bueno, nos conocimos._

_-Nunca me lo habías contado._

_-No lo encontré importante._

_-Y dime Mary ¿Qué decía 'Lisa' luego de conocerme en esa clase de endocrinología? –House estaba realmente intrigado._

_-Que eras el hombre más interesante de la universidad –Cuddy la fuciló con la mirada- ¿Qué? Ay Lisa pero si ya están casados, no veo el problema en que sepa que tú fuiste su gran amor._

_-¿Fui tu gran amor? –House estaba atónito- ¿Qué clase de mujer se olvida de quien fue su gran amor?_

_-No fuiste mi gran amor, sólo te encontré fascinante un tiempo. Luego te fuiste y no volví a saber de ti hasta lo de la pierna. _

_-Al parecer Mary es más honesta que tú –Se dirigió cortés, demasiado para ser normal en él, a la doctora- ¿Qué dijo cuando me fui?_

_-Pues…-Cuddy le suplicaba con la mirada que se callara pero Mary sólo reía- Si lo recuerdo bien, después de eso Cuddy se deprimió bastante. Estaba siempre en la luna, y aunque lo negaba, todas sabíamos que era porque pensaba en ti. Realmente le diste hondo al corazón de Lisa. Ella no era una mujer enamoradiza ni tan emocional en ese sentido, pero al verte por esos pasillos quedó flechada. _

_-No me digas –House veía con una sonrisa burlona a una sonrojada Cuddy. Y aunque en el exterior se mostraba divertido por la situación, muy a su interior, escuchar aquellas palabras lo llenaba de alegría ¿Su Cuddy enamorada de él desde la universidad?_

-¿¿Enamorada de ti desde la universidad?? –Wilson estaba impactado- Jamás me lo imaginé.

-Ni yo, sé que aquella noche la dejé loquísima pero tanto como para enamorarla…

-Espera un momento ¿Ustedes lo hicieron en la universidad?

-Claro, si ahora está como para servírsela con crema y una guinda, imagínatela con veinte años menos.

-¿Por qué no me lo habías contado?

-Da igual ¿Volvemos al tema?

-Bien, pero no te salvarás del interrogatorio luego.

***Y como te iba contando. Luego de la súper declaración, Cuddy me evitó toda la tarde, y yo, bueno, esa Mary tenía varios datos interesantes y quería saberlos. Ya por la noche pensé que sería el momento de acribillar a Cuddy de preguntas, pero la fiestita no se acababa para nosotros. Nuestros colegas tenían preparada una fiesta con música tropical y esas tonterías, y claro, eso no llamaría mi atención fácilmente, pero la fiesta y la música venían acompañados por unos gorilas que casi me matan al saludarme. **

_-Estoy cansado ¿Vamos a dormir? –En realidad House quería alejarla de esos súper hombres._

_-¿Bromeas? ¡Me enseñarán a bailar salsa! _

_-¿Y eso qué? ¡No podrás bailar conmigo de todas formas!_

_-Jamás está demás aprender cosas nuevas._

_-No te quedarás desprotegida con esas bestias._

_-¿Temes que se pasen ideas conmigo?_

_-No, temo a que tú te pases ideas con ellos._

_-Eso debería asustarte pues están bastante atractivos. _

_-Me quedaré aquí._

_-Como quieras, te aburrirás._

_-El mojito me hará compañía._

_-No te embriagues demasiado._

-¿Y se fue con los tipos?

-¡Se fue con los gorilas! ¡Es que esto de la liberación femenina es un verdadero problema!

-Woww…No me imagino a Cuddy babosa por un hombre.

-¿No la recuerdas en su famosa despedida de soltera? Casi comienza a lamerle las orejas.

-Tengo ciertas lagunas mentales de esa noche pero nada de lenguas sobre hombres.

-Como sea…

***Los gorilas pusieron Celia Cruz y la cosa se puso peligrosa. Demasiada azúcar en las letras no me daba buena espina. ¿Pensabas que Cuddy se comportaría como una esposa? Es que poco más y dejaba el anillo en la mesa. Los gorilas la tocaban con descaro y lo disfrutaba ¿Puedes creerlo? Por lo menos me quedó clarísimo que de falta de hormonas, nada. **

_-¡Tengo sueño! –Se quejaba House viendo a Cuddy bailar con los 'gorilas'- ¡Tengo sueño!_

_-No me importa –Mientras bailaba se refrescaba con un 'Cuba Libre' (N/A: Es una mezcla de ron, ½ limón y coca-cola) especialmente hecho por sus nuevos amigos- ¿Así me muevo Mario? –A su compañero de baile._

_-¡Cuddy! –House estaba perdiendo la paciencia- ¡Ya Cuddy vamos a dormir!_

_-¡No! –Se terminó el vaso y siguió con sus 'clases'._

_-¿Cuántos de esos te has bebido?_

_-¡No sé y no me importa!_

-¿De veras Cuddy dijo eso?

-Si antes de la famosa fiestecita ya estaba entonadita, imagínate cuando la mitad del país llegó a esa casa.

-¿Y no hiciste nada al respecto?

-Ahora viene la parte interesante para mí.

***Ya entrada la noche la fiesta estaba que reventaba a la isla. Lo bueno de toda la masa humana que había ahí, es que los gorilas trajeron a sus novias: unas homosapiens de lo más buenas. Y me hablaron con un acento caribeño que me dejó bien goloso.**

_-¿Y tú, mi cariño, es que acaso no bailas? _

_-No –Estaba de mal humor, pero al verla bien su rostro cambió- Es que no sé cómo._

_-¿No? ¿Y te gustaría una clase express conmigo?_

_-Me encantaría, pero tal vez a mi esposa le moleste –Miró con cara de niño bueno y apuntó a Cuddy, que estaba de lo más acaramelada con el bailarín._

_-¿A la gringa de ahí? Naa… Chico, tú ni te preocupes que sólo bailaremos. _

-¡Wow! ¿Y sólo bailaron?

-¿Me viste cara de adultero Jimmy? –Wilson le reprochó lo obvia que era su respuesta- Vale, vale... puedo tener mi pasado, pero cuando me comprometí con esta bruja me despedí de todo eso ¿Ok?

-Como sea… ¿Y luego?

-Mmm…

***La caribeña resultó de lo más interesante, se movía con una facilidad que ¡Dios santo por qué estoy casado! En fin… **

_La mujer bailaba mientras House sólo la acompañaba con las manos, la pierna resultó ser un gran problema. _

_-¿Y de dónde eres cariño? _

_-De Nueva Jersey –En realidad estaba viendo a Cuddy._

_-¿Eso queda allá por Norteamérica?_

_-En Estados Unidos –Cuddy aún no lo veía._

_-¿Y siempre eres tan callado?_

_-Un poco -¡Bingo! Cuddy lo había visto- ¿Haces de nuevo ese movimiento con la pelvis?_

_-¡Claro! –La puertorriqueña dio un giro y comenzó a moverse muy cerca de él, rozando ambas intimidades- ¿Te gusta este paso, eh?_

_-Lo encuentro muy cultural –Sonrió, pero porque Cuddy se acercaba y bastante molesta- Por algo la salsa es de dos ¿No?_

_-¡Sí!_

_Cuddy llegó a paso veloz:_

_-¿'Greg'? –No acostumbraba decirle 'Greg', pero si quería demostrarle que aquel tipazo de ojos azules era SUYO, debía actuar como una esposa normal- ¿Te diviertes? _

_-Bastante –Ahora House sí comenzó a moverse con ganas: ver la cara de Cuddy así no tenía precio para él- Tienes razón: jamás está demás aprender algo nuevo._

_-¿Y cómo está tu pierna? –Sonreía cínicamente, si fuera por ella los separaría y mandaría a volar a la mujer- ¿No te duele? Te has movido mucho._

_-Para nada, Anabel se las ingenia para 'disfrutar sin dolor' ¿Verdad? _

_-No sabes como te envidio cariño, tu esposo está como para devorárselo –Sonrió coqueta, House le devolvió la sonrisa._

_-¿Tú crees? –Estaba MUY incómoda- Yo también lo creo. 'Greg', tengo mucho sueño ¿Y si vamos a dormir?_

_-Ve tú Lisa, yo te alcanzo en un rato –En el estéreo comenzó a sonar "La vida es un carnaval" y la cosa se prendió aún más- ¿No está increíble la fiesta? –Casi lo gritó, estaba ocupado siguiéndole el ritmo a Anabel y a todos los demás. _

-¡WOW! Golpe bajo ¿Y ella te dejó coquetear con descaro?

-¿AH? ¿Tú crees que Lisa Cuddy se quedaría ahí parada? ¿¡AH!?

-¿Te hizo escándalo?

-Seguimos hablando de Cuddy: moriría antes de echar a tierra su estúpida imagen.

-Eso es cierto, pero ¿Y entonces?

-Entonces recordé porque decidí atarme con ella hasta el resto de mis días.

_House y Anabel bailaban muy acaramelados cuando House sintió unas manos recorrer su cintura. Se iba a voltear pero Cuddy ya había comenzado a reírse en su cuello:_

_-¿De verdad crees que te dejaré tranquilo? _

_-Tenía la esperanza._

_-Anabel ¿Me prestarías a mi esposo? Quiero enseñarle todo lo que he aprendido hoy. _

_-¡No faltaba más mi cariño, si es todo tuyo! ¡Adiós guapo!_

_House no alcanzó ni a despedirse cuando Cuddy ya tenía sus manos en su cintura. _

_-¿Estás molesta?_

_-Mucho._

_-¿Por qué?_

_-Porque eres mío –Dio un giro y se pegó más a él. Juntó sus rostros, podían sentir la respiración del otro._

_-¿De verdad? ¿Y quién lo dice? ¿Mi jefa Lisa Cuddy?_

_-Lo dice la única mujer que quieres –Hizo un paso muy sensual y provocativo- Digo…la única mujer que amas._

_-¿Y todo esto aprendiste con el otro tipo? Yo debería ser el celoso._

_-Él me enseñó la teoría –Mientras bailaba, le recorría el cuello con los labios- No he podido ponerlo en práctica aún._

_-¿Quién me lo asegura?_

_-¿Celoso?_

_-No tanto como tú ¿O no? ¿Ahora viene la parte en que niegas morirte de celos, verdad?_

_-No lo negaré –Le tomó una mano y lo llevó hasta un rincón apartado. Ahí lo presionó contra la pared, le tomó ambas muñecas y clavó su mirada en la de él- Odio verte con otra mujer. Odio que tú mires a otra mujer. Odio que otra mujer te mire. Sí House, estoy muerta de celos._

_Como nunca antes, Cuddy lo besó furiosa y apasionada. Ambas cosas a la vez. Una mezcla jamás antes vista en ella y que a House enloqueció. Sentir esa boca, amarga por el alcohol pero dulce sólo por ser ella, desesperada y con rabia. Perfecto. Sí, antes había estado celosa, tal vez más de las necesarias, pero recién ahora percibía que ocupaban algo que era de ella. Total y completamente de ella. _

_No se enteraron cómo, pero en un parpadeo ya estaban en su habitación; desvistiéndose, besándose, lamiendo cada parte de ese otro cuerpo que también les pertenecía. Sus cuerpos se hicieron uno y…_

-¡Basta! –Wilson estaba sonrojado- ¡Suficientes detalles!

-Pero si viene la mejor parte.

-¡Para ti!

-Aburrido…

-Dejando de lado lo último: ¡DOBLE WOW! ¿Cuddy furiosa **Y** apasionada? Vaya mezcla, debió dejarte bobo.

-¿Bobo? Enfermo, loco, atontado, ¡Por qué la real academia no inventó adjetivos para describir aquello!

-WOW. ¿Y luego de eso?

-Las noches fueron algo parecidas, claro que ninguna se le igualó a aquella.

-¡Vaya luna de miel!

-¡Claro! ¡Y así pretende que no quiera tocarle el trasero a cada momento!

-Mmm… no sé, está actuando como es ella. Y tú, estás actuando como eres tú. Vaya lío.

Wilson pensaba en alguna respuesta cuando Trece entró:

-House, Cuddy dijo que tenías un paciente en la consulta nº 1.

-No me interesa –Esperaba la respuesta de Wilson-Dile que se compre un gato y no me moleste.

-Dijo que si no ibas en cinco minutos no te daría vicondin.

-No me importa.

-Y dijo que prohibiría a Wilson que te comprara.

-¡BRUJA!

House tomó su bastón y molesto se dirigió al lugar señalado. Trece miró a Wilson divertida:

-¿Luna de miel desastrosa?

-Peor: demasiado excitante como para controlarlo.

-Wow… Que bueno que no le mencioné que el paciente tiene abscesos en el recto.

-Sí…que bueno que no se lo mencionaste.

Wilson sonrió y se fue. Trece volvió a la otra oficina.

-¿Mala luna de miel? –Preguntó Foreman curioso.

-Todo lo contrario: demasiado caliente.

-Seguramente House quiere hacérselo hasta en la recepción –Ahora fue Toub el que habló- Se les pasará y volverán a llenar la habitación con hormonas.

-Espero, si Cuddy llena a House de 'rectos enfermos' sufriremos las consecuencias.

-Recemos porque esta guerra pasional termine pronto, entonces.

Cameron entró hasta la oficina de Cuddy:

-Iba a preguntar qué tal la luna de miel pero las enfermeras ya me dieron una posible versión –Se sentó y la miró interrogativa- ¿Me quedo con la versión pesimista?

-Fue una grandiosa luna de miel –Molesta- Excitante, divertida, SÚPER ¿Contenta?

-¿Y si fue tan excitante, divertida, súper… por qué se ha declarado la tercera guerra mundial entre ustedes?

-Porque es un idiota que no sabe separar las cosas –Cameron esperaba más explicación, Cuddy suspiró:- Me tocó el trasero mientras pasaba la junta directiva ¿¡Te imaginas lo que deben estar pensando de mí!? ¡Qué no sé separar las cosas, qué soy muy poco profesional, qué no merezco el lugar que tengo, qué…!

-¡Cuddy! –Cuddy agachó la cabeza frustrada. Cameron rió levemente- Sí, tal vez. Pero ¿No has pensado que House lo hace porque te quiere mucho?

-¿House? ¿Haciendo algo por alguien que no sea él mismo? Ridículo.

-House es House. Dudo que te ande regalando flores y chocolates en San Valentín. Pero tal vez ese 'cariño' era su forma de decirte 'Te quiero, te deseo Lisa'

-¿Cuántas novelas ves en la tarde?

-House es un idiota, pero te quiere.

-Lo hizo para molestarme.

-¡Pero si no es algo tan malo!

-¡Lo hiciste con Chase en una sala de hospital!

-Porque es excitante y divertido romper las reglas.

House entró de golpe:

-¡TÚ! –Se acercó enrabiado- ¡NO PIENSO VOLVER A ATENDER A OTRO DE ESOS ESTÚPIDOS PACIENTES!

-¿Por qué me estás gritando? –Cameron se levantó, ésta le hizo un gesto autoritario de que se sentara- Y lo que tú quieras no es algo que me interese House.

-¡SI TANTO TE MOLESTA QUE TE MIRE, BIEN, NO TE MIRARÉ, PERO DEJA YA LA ESTUPIDEZ!

-No sé por qué me sigues gritando. Aquí soy tu jefa, trátame como tal.

-Vete al diablo…

House salió de la misma forma brutal. Cameron permanecía inmóvil en su asiento. Cuddy la fuciló con la mirada:

-¡Nos amamos!

-No haré más de cupido –Se levantó- ER debe necesitarme. Por lo menos ahí mis palabras valen algo.

-Ey…Cameron…

Cameron no retrocedió. Cuddy suspiró y volvió a trabajar. Luego de varias horas firmando cheques, organizando papeles, atendiendo llamadas telefónicas y hablando con benefactores, Cuddy apoyó su cabeza en el escritorio para descansar unos minutos. Ahí un gran sentimiento la invadió ¿Y si había exagerado respecto a lo de la mañana? ¿Y si sólo era su paranoia? ¿Y si en estos momentos en vez de pensarlo podría estar reconciliándose con él?

Se levantó, tomó sus cosas y fue hasta la recepción:

-¿Podría verificarme el horario del dr. House? Creo que sale a esta hora –Le dijo a la secretaria.

-Sí dra. Cuddy, pero él se fue hace poco.

-¿Se fue?

-Sí.

-¿Y no dijo nada?

-No.

-Gracias…-Apenada- Hasta mañana.

-Hasta mañana dra.

Cuddy fue hasta el estacionamiento desanimada. Su auto seguía ahí ¿Se había ido en autobús? Por alguna razón odiaba que viajara en autobús. Tal vez por el simple miedo a que tenga un accidente como el año pasado, en donde casi lo pierde. Volvió a suspirar, se metió en el auto y prendió el motor. La radio se prendió y el CD de The Beatles estaba puesto. No le prestó mayor atención, comenzó a manejar por inercia. El CD era un recopilado de sus baladas favoritas hecha por un amigo experto en el tema musical. En el camino escuchó canciones como [All my loving] [All you need is love] [I need you] [And I love her]. Mientras manejaba se sentía estúpida por su comportamiento y unas pocas de lágrimas se le escapaban.

Llegó. Se quedó varios minutos sin moverse del asiento, pensando muy bien en lo que diría. Entró y vio a House sumergido en su piano. Bajó la mirada: tocar el piano es la forma de decir que está triste. Cerró sin hacer mucho ruido y le quedó viendo largo tiempo. Ni siquiera la saludaba. Entristecida fue hasta su habitación y se cambió de ropa. Volvió al living y House seguía con su piano, concentrado en algo en particular, tocando la misma melodía una y otra vez, anotando en un papel las notas musicales. Cuddy se sentó en el sillón a escuchar las hermosas melodías que componía. Luego de una hora, tal vez más, House se detuvo. Cuddy, relajada por el sonido, levantó la mirada y pudo ver como House la miraba. Quería decir muchas cosas pero prefirió callar: el silencio era algo que en estos momentos ambos necesitaban. Ya habían hablado y gritado demasiado. Ahora debían callar.

House le tomó la mano y la sentó en la silla del piano, Cuddy se dejó. Sacó otra silla y se sentó a su lado. Puso sus manos sobre las de ella y comenzó a mover sus dedos tocando una melodía. Cuddy dejaba que House dirigiera sus dedos: se sentía parte de esa magia musical. La melodía era la que House había estado practicando: era lenta, relajante, penetrante. Casi al final House se acercó a su oído y le susurró:

_Waiting on an angel…_

Una pequeña lágrima salió del rostro de Cuddy. Se refugió en el cuello de House y emocionada comenzó a llorar. House acariciaba tímidamente su espalda, ambos seguían sin decir palabra. Fueron hasta su habitación, entraron a la cama y se mantuvieron abrazados hasta dormir. Sin decir palabras.

* * *

La canción es 'Waiting on an angel' de Ben Harper. Si se fijan bien, pertenece al SoundTrack de House, no recuerdo que temporada. Comenten :P


	5. El uno al otro

Fome comparado con el anterior u.u .. pero ojalá qe no los decepcione mucho :)

BESOS :)

* * *

**El uno al otro**

House despertó solo. Se aseguró de que no estaba soñando y se levantó extrañado. ¿Y Cuddy? La llamó y buscó por toda la casa. Nada.

Fue hasta la cocina y en el refrigerador había una nota:

_House: Te dejé desayuno en la mesa. ¡No llegues tarde!_

_ATTE: Cuddy._

¿Ni siquiera una mísera explicación? ¿Ni un 'tengo trabajo que hacer…'? ¿NADA?

Desayunó y a eso de las 8:30 a.m. salió de casa. A las 9:00 llegó al trabajo como siempre tarde. Esperó por al regaño de Cuddy pero ésta brilló por su ausencia.

Fue hasta la oficina de Wilson:

-¿Has hablado con Cuddy? –Se acomodó en el sofá. Wilson lo miró perplejo. Insistió- ¿Te ha dicho algo?

-¿De qué…?

-Ayer llegó tarde. Hoy se fue tempranísimo. Llegué atrasado y ni siquiera salió a mirarme feo. ¿Te ha dicho algo?

-No.

-¿Está de cumpleaños?

-No.

-¿Estamos de aniversario?

-¡NO!

-¿Y entonces?

-Tal vez…no sé… ¿Tenga trabajo que hacer?

-Ha sido decana la mitad de su vida y de pronto no puede ajustar sus horas de trabajo. Claro que no. Le pasa algo más.

-¿Y molestándome aquí lo descubrirás?

-No, pero atrasaré tu trabajo y eso me dará risa.

-Largo.

-¡Ey!

-Largo.

Wilson lo echó a la fuerza. House fue hasta su oficina:

-Vengo de mal humor –Se sentó donde siempre. Nadie lo tomó en serio. Se molestó- ¿¡Fui poco claro!?

-Me da mucha pena que Cuddy no se lo haya hecho –Le dijo Toub mientras resolvía un crucigrama- Pero sea cual sea el motivo del no-sexo, no es nuestra culpa.

-Por Dios Toub… ¿Ser pequeño te hace tan morboso? No tiene nada que ver con eso –Vio a Trece, quien jugaba naipes con Kutner (N/A: No está muerto ni morirá)- Sé que a veces lo dudas, pero tú eres mujer…

-¿Y…? –No le prestaba atención.

-Tú deberías entender a las otras mujeres.

-¿Están de aniversario y no sabe que regalarle?

-¿Crees que me preocuparía algo así?

-En realidad no, pero no se me ocurría nada más –A Kutner- ¡Gané!

-¡Hiciste trampa! –Se quejó.

-No. Dame el dinero.

-¿Quiere un buen consejo House? Jamás apueste con ella –Le pasó cincuenta dólares desganado. Se levantó- Iré a pasar consultas.

-¡Ey chico listo, vuelve a tu asiento! –Ordenó con el bastón. Kutner extrañado volvió a su lugar- Pongámonos en el caso que eres una mujer.

-¿Por qué yo soy la mujer? Que Trece lo sea.

-¡Es lesbiana!  
-También me gustan los hombres –Se defendió.

-Sí claro… tú sigue tratándonos de convencer que Foreman es hombre –A Kutner- Bien… eres una mujer. ¿Qué cosa podría hacer que evitaras a tu novio?

-¿El novio es guapo?

-Está para comérselo.

-¿Y soy una mujer que profesa moralidad?

-Poco más y la sales a cantar por las calles.

-Bueno…si yo evitara a mi novio que es un bombón, sí que gay sonó eso, y fuera de las que predicara moralidad, la única buena razón es que le estoy mintiendo y me siento mal haciéndolo.

-¿Y qué clase de mentira?

-¡No sé! ¿Podemos dejar el juego de los roles?

-¿Quiere saber si Cuddy lo engaña House? –Trece estaba divertida con la situación- Se lo diré: no piensa tonterías. Cuddy le regalaría el hospital a los ovnis antes de ver a otro hombre.

-¿Y tú te fijarías en Cuddy? –Trece enarcó la ceja- 'Lesbianamente' hablando.

-Sí…Cuddy está bien –Sonrió ante el desconcierto de House- Tranquilo, mi radar gay dice que Cuddy no saldrá del closet aún.

-¿Y entonces en qué más me mentiría?

-Tal vez no le está mintiendo.

-Sí sí… y… ¿Por qué más me mentiría?

-Tal vez le tenga un regalo.

-O… tal vez me pone los cuernos.

Trece iba a responder pero la puerta se abrió de pronto. Era Cuddy:

-Tienen un nuevo caso.

Dejó la carpeta en el escritorio y sin decir más se fue. Todos quedaron mudos mientras House veía a Trece con un 'te lo dije' en la mirada. Tomó su bastón y salió en busca de Cuddy.

* * *

-Tenemos que hablar –Cuddy hablaba por teléfono con un benefactor- ¡YA!

-Espere un segundo señor Green –A House- Creo que ya hablamos sobre respetar mi trabajo.

-Sí…pero…TENEMOS QUE HABLAR.

Cuddy lo maldijo entre dientes y volvió al teléfono:

-Me parece grandiosa su idea señor Green. Venga cuanto antes y cerramos el trato. Ahora lamentablemente tengo que colgar, tengo una urgencia médica que no puede esperar… ¿De verdad no hay problema? O muchas gracias. Adiós.

Cortó y fuciló a House con la mirada:

-Qué.

-¿Te ocurre algo?

-Si viniste a decirme eso House, te juro que…

-¿Por qué llegaste tarde ayer?

-Tenía mucho trabajo.

-¿Por qué te fuiste temprano hoy?

-Tenía mucho trabajo.

-¿Por qué no me regañaste al llegar?

-Tenía mucho trabajo ¿Seguirá por siempre el interrogatorio? Creo que es un poco monótona la conversación.

-¿Me estás evitando?

-¿Qué? –Se levantó con unas carpetas- Creo habértelo dicho, pero tengo mucho trabajo –Salió de la oficina sin decir más. House se quedó con todas las palabras en la boca.

* * *

House se mantuvo ocupado con el paciente, pero sin dejar de examinar cada paso de Cuddy.

Todo parecía normal: papeles, regaños, supervisiones, reuniones, benefactores…todo muy 'Lisa Cuddy'. Observaba todo desde una sala de consulta en donde fingía atender pacientes.

Vio a Wilson entrar a la oficina con una carpeta. Aburrido... Seguramente le informaría cada paso con sus pacientes. Aburrido…aburrido hasta que Wilson salió media hora después ¿Qué paciente lo puede tener ahí media hora?

Siguió observando. Cinco minutos después Cuddy salía de la oficina con la cartera y el abrigo puesto ¿Es que se iba? ¿Y por qué sin él?

-¡House!

Cuddy se acercó hasta House. Él puso cara de tarado.

-¿Qué hacías? –Le preguntó.

-Esperaba a algún paciente. ¿Y tú?

-Me encargaba de este hospital –Irónica- Tengo que irme. Volveré tarde, no me esperes despierto –Se iba a ir.

-¡Ey! –Cuddy paró y volvió hacia él- ¿A dónde vas?

-Tengo algunos asuntos que aclarar.

-Te pregunté a dónde ibas.

-Ay House…no estoy segura, lo veré en el camino.

-¿Cómo?

-¡House…! ¡Estoy apurada!  
-¿Y con quién saldrás?

-Se acabó el interrogatorio ¡Adiós!

-¡Ey…Ey…Cuddy!

Cuddy no se detuvo. House tomó su bastón y salió tras ella, pero se detuvo al ver como Cuddy entraba a otro auto que no era el de ella. ¿QUÉ? ¿Ese era el auto de Wilson? ¿Qué asuntó atendería tan importante con Wilson? ¿Y por qué no se lo dijo?

Demasiadas preguntas. Fue hasta su auto y comenzó a seguirlos. Pararon en un conocido y carísimo restaurante. Wilson tan caballero como siempre, Cuddy con una coquetería peligrosamente grandiosa. Tenían reservación, lo habían planeado. Se sentaron y pidieron un aperitivo. House observaba todo desde otra mesa.

-¿Hablaste con House? –Le preguntó Wilson a Cuddy mientras recibía del mesero el vino blanco que había pedido.

-No –Cuddy bebió agua mineral- Y creo que aún no es tiempo.

-¿Cuánto tiempo se lo ocultarás? Él ya está sospechando.

-No lo sé…

Cuddy se afligió. Wilson tomó una de sus manos y la acarició tiernamente. House se enloqueció ¿¡Es que Wilson le está coqueteando!? ¿¡A Cuddy!? ¡SU Cuddy!

-No soy capaz de verlo a la cara. Me siento muy mal mintiéndole. Pero por otro lado, sé que aún no es el momento indicado.

-Con él jamás será el momento indicado, pero debes afrontarlo y decirle la verdad.

-No reaccionará bien. Estoy segura –Suspiró- James… ¿Podría abrazarte?

Wilson sonrió. Cuddy se cambió de puesto y a su lado lo abrazó estrechamente. Wilson acariciaba su espalda mientras sentía la respiración de la decana en su cuello.

-¡Suéltala mal amigo! –House estaba fuera de sus casillas. Se separaron al instante y lo miraron estupefactos- ¡Y tú…mujer adúltera!

-¿Qué…

-…haces aquí?

Ninguno lo podía creer. House seguía ahí, con los ojos hirviéndole y la vena salida.

-¿Estos son tus 'asuntos' Cuddy?

-¿Me seguiste?

-No…"LOS" seguí. A mi mejor amigo y a ti.

-¡Si vine sola con Wilson fue porque el tema sólo le importaba a él! -Estaba muy enojada. Wilson trataba de contenerla- ¿Crees que te engañaba?

-¿Y acaso no lo haces?

-¿¡Crees que te engaño!? ¿¡Y con Wilson!?

Cuddy quería matarlo. Wilson hacía lo posible por contenerla:

-Tranquila, no te alteres por eso –A House- ¿Crees que yo sería amante de Cuddy?

-Desde mi lado se veía como algo así.

-¡Qué te hace pensar que te engaño! ¿Te he dado algún motivo?

-No te has aparecido…me evitas…sales con Wilson a escondidas…no me lo dices…me mientes.

-¡No salí con Wilson a escondidas! ¡Jamás negué salir con él!

-Tampoco lo mencionaste.

-¡No tengo que avisarte cada paso que doy!

-¡Estamos casados!

-¡No atados!

-¡Esposos -- Esposas -- cárcel! ¿Jamás hiciste ese cálculo?

-¡Idiota! –Se levantó pero Wilson la retuvo- ¡Déjame Wilson, te dije que era un imbésil y no estaba listo!

-¡Lisa…!

-¡Pero qué demonios se traman!

Cuddy se tragó los improperios y sacó de su cartera un papel:

-¡Eso pasa! –Le lanzó el papel a la cara- ¡Felicitaciones!

Y se fue del restaurante furiosa. Wilson salió tras ella. House leyó el papel y quedó helado. Se sentó en la mesa y trató de asimilar aquella información.

* * *

Ya era casi media noche y Cuddy no dejaba de llorar. Wilson intentaba calmarla:

-¿Qué hago para que te calmes? Estar así…

-Lo sé James –Se acurrucó más a su tórax- Es sólo que… ¡No sé en que estaba pensando!

-Conoces a House, sabes que el…

-Exacto, eso es lo que más me molesta, lo conozco y aún así hice esta tontería.

-No es una tontería –Acarició su rostro- Es lo más tierno que pudiste hacer.

-No…

-House lo entenderá.

-¿Sí? Pues ni siquiera se digna a llegar.

-Llegará en cualquier momento.

-No llegará: se acobardó.

-No pienses así.

-Es la verdad –Cerró sus ojos- No me dejes sola James. Por favor. No quiero estar sola.

-Jamás te dejaría –Sacó su chaqueta y la cubrió con ella- Te insistiría que fueras a tu cama pero…

-Ahí tú no estarás. Quiero estar contigo ahora –Se recostó en sus piernas. Cerró sus ojos tensa- Ya no quiero estar sola. No más.

-Es que ya no estarás sola. Lo sabes.

-Quiero que él esté conmigo, que me apoye. Pero no llega, y si las horas siguen pasando y él no aparece…no sé si pueda con eso.

Wilson sólo acariciaba su cabeza tranquilo pero a la vez triste. Triste por ella, por su amigo, por toda la situación. También sentía impotencia de no poder hacer nada. Sólo podía estar con ella, acompañarla, alejar la soledad de esa casa.

La puerta se abrió en la mitad de la noche: era House. Ambos se despertaron sobresaltados. House los observaba sin expresión en el rostro.

Wilson se levantó y les dijo:

-Creo que necesitan conversar. Cuídate mucho Cuddy. Nos vemos mañana House.

Se fue. House cerró la puerta y se acercó a Cuddy casi como un sonámbulo. Cuando ambas miradas se conectaron House le lanzó el papel a Cuddy tal y como ella lo hizo en el restaurante:

-Eres una tonta –Frío y tajante. Se fue hasta su habitación.

-¿¡Eso es todo lo que tienes que decir!? –Lo encaró- ¿¡Nada más!?

-Por ahora…em…sí –Se metió a la cama y trató de dormir.

-¡Ey! –Le quitó las frazadas- ¡Si me vas a insultar mírame a la cara por lo menos! ¿Crees que soy tonta? ¿Enserio? ¡Pues repítemelo!

-Eres una tonta –La tomó con brusquedad- ¡Eres una tonta! –Le presionó los brazos con descontrol. Cuddy se quejaba.

-¿¡Y por qué!? ¿¡Por no elegir a Wilson en vez de a ti!? ¡Si soy una imbésil!

-Eres una tonta al creer que no me importaría –Soltó sus brazos. Cuddy no dejaba de llorar. Bajó su mano despacio y acarició levemente su vientre. Cuddy se tensó totalmente- Y eres aún más tonta al alterarte y preocuparte así. Porque cuando te alteras y preocupas así, también se preocupa la criatura que ambos tendremos –Cuddy lo abrazó y lloró con amargura- ¿Me escuchaste? ¿Te lo debo decir a la cara? ¡La criatura que ambos tendremos!

Cuddy enlazó su mano con la de House. Ambos tocaban su vientre. Ambos estaban nerviosos y asustados. Pero, y lo más importante, ambos se tenían el uno al otro…


	6. Una tarde de domingo

**HOLI :D ! Merezco aplauso, cap en tiempo record para mí! xD!**

Naaa :) .. Lo que ocurre es que el capítulo es minúsculo! ... Sí, muuy muuy cortito. Lo que pasa es que me di un gustillo :) ... Se me ocurrió después de leer sus reviews. No pensé qe encontrarían triste el anterior, yo lo encontré tan mal redactado xD. Así que este cap. es un repiro. Cuando lo lean entenderán por qué :D

* * *

**Una tarde de domingo**

El sol despertó aquella mañana de domingo, y con él Cuddy. Abrió lentamente los ojos pero el sol la encegueció de nuevo. Volteó la cabeza y vio a House durmiendo a su lado. Sonrió tiernamente.

Jamás se lo ha comentado, pero House la abraza totalmente cada vez que se queda dormido. Y como generalmente ella se levanta primero, no se ha tomado el tiempo de percatarse de lo que hace. Sólo lo hace. La abraza, como protegiéndola de algo o impidiendo que se aleje de él. Cualquiera de las dos enloquece a Cuddy. Y aunque haya días en que el calor y sofocamiento que siente son un verdadero martirio, días como hoy estaría así por siempre.

Soleado pero helado. Una mezcla bastante buena. No muere de frío pero tampoco de calor. Esos días desearía no hacer nada. Dormir todo el día y comer chocolates. Chocolates, ese ha sido su gran antojo estos meses. Sabe que es algo psicológico, que está todo en su mente, pero aún así obliga a House a satisfacer todos sus caprichos. La hace sentirse más embarazada, más realizada como mujer.

'Embaraza' su gran sueño por fin cumplido. Los primeros meses fueron terribles: vómitos, nauseas, cambios de humor. Pero todo eso también la hacía sentir bien. La hacían sentir…más embarazada. Cualquier cosa, por más absurda que fuese, la hacía sentir más embarazada. Cada mañana al mirarse al espejo, veía como ese plano vientre poco a poco crecía. No le importaba que su figura jamás volviera a ser la misma, ni las estrías, ni nada de esas vanidades. Mientras más aumentaba su vientre más contenta se ponía.

Besó cálidamente a House. Él se despertó, y como por inercia, deshizo el abrazo y terminó de despertar ya en su lado de la cama. Cuddy lo acarició:

-Me encanta verte dormir.

-Cursi… -Se volteó y cerró de nuevo los ojos.

Cuddy lo abrazó. House hizo como si no le importara, pero muy a sus adentros sintió nervios. ¿Nervios? ¿Y por qué? No lo sabía. Sólo lo sentía cada vez que alguna parte de su cuerpo rozaba ese vientre. No, en realidad no sentía nervios tocar el vientre de Cuddy, sino pensar que dentro estaba su… ¿Hija? No... Aún no era su hija, era apenas un feto, una criatura sin pensamiento ni razón. ¿O no?

-¿Me hiciste algo? –House se volteó preocupado. Cuddy lo miró extrañada- Sentí un golpe ¿Qué me hiciste?

-¿Un golpe?

-Sí…como si algo tocara mi espalda ¿Me pusiste algo?

Cuddy sonrió. Bajó un poco la frazada y dejó al descubierto su abultado vientre de siete meses. Tomó la mano de House y la puso encima. Esperó unos segundos y de pronto House la alejó bruscamente, asustado. Volvió a sonreír:

-Se ha movido mucho últimamente. Debe ser porque está cambiando de lugar.

-¿Y qué se siente? Que se mueva… ¿Qué se siente?

-Extraño –Volvió a tomar su mano y la pasó por un extremo- Mira…esto más duro de acá…es su cabeza House –Igual que un tímido niño, House se acercó más al lugar que Cuddy le indicaba. Intentó hablarle, pero cuando comenzó a pronunciar las primeras palabras el bulto se movió. Se asustó, miró a Cuddy y ésta reía dulcemente- Se asustó. Aunque…tú estás más asustado que ella.

-Naa…

Luego de un rato así se levantaron. Cuddy hizo la cama mientras House se bañaba. Y mientras Cuddy se bañaba, House cocinaba.

Por alguna razón, House no le permitía cocinar a Cuddy. Tal vez porque le daba demasiado miedo que algo le cayera encima a ella o a la pequeña. Como sea, se las había ingeniado para saciar toda el hambre de Cuddy.

Mientras comían el postre Cuddy le comentó:

-He estado pensando algo.

-¿Cuánto te ha crecido el trasero?

-¡JÁ! –Irónica- No. Estaba pensando en que no hemos decidido cómo llamarla.

-Aún no nace. Qué importa

-A mí me importa. Si quise saber el sexo antes de que naciera fue precisamente para tener todo listo. Eso incluye el nombre.

-Tonterías. Ni siquiera es un bebé aún, es un feto. F-E-T-O.

Cuddy se molestó. Levantó los platos y se puso a lavarlos sin volver a comentar nada.

Así pasaron dos o tres horas. Cuddy revisando papeles del hospital, House viendo sus novelas médicas. No se hablaron: Cuddy porque estaba molesta, House porque jamás admitiría que la pequeña era un bebé y era su hija. Orgullosos. Ambos.

Cerca de las cinco de la tarde Cuddy tomó su cartera y le dijo:

-Saldré al parque.

-Bien.

No se dijeron más. Preferían no hacerlo. Probablemente si se hablaran, la discusión tomaría otros caminos y querían evitarlo a toda costa.

Cuddy se sentó en una banca del parque. El aire estaba agradable, no había mucha gente pero sí la necesaria para que no fuera un lugar solitario. Un grupo de niños de cinco y seis años jugaba a las escondidas, otro grupo de bebés jugaba junto a sus madres en el pasto. Acarició su vientre sonriente. Sólo dos meses y podrá ver a su pequeña hija. Sólo dos meses. Quería tocarla, olerla, vestirla, abrazarla, besarla… quería hacer una y mil cosas con ella. Lo había deseado demasiado, lo había esperado y por fin había llegado su recompensa.

House llegó hasta el parque lentamente. Vio a Cuddy y se sentó a su lado. Ésta no lo miraba: estaba demasiado concentrada viendo a esos niños jugar, acariciando su vientre, sonriendo, imaginándose su futuro. House bajó la mirada: quería ser parte de esa alegría, quería que ella lo viera en ese futuro.

Se acercó, con algo de miedo y timidez, pasó su brazo por el hombro de Cuddy la abrazó. Se acercó a su oído:

-Viviana me gusta. Viviana es un bonito nombre.

Cuddy sonrió mientras una fugaz lágrima de emoción se le escapaba. Apoyó su cabeza en su hombro, lo abrazó estrechamente, tomó su mano y juntos acariciaron a la pequeña que descansaba dentro del cuerpo de su madre. Sin imaginarse, claro, de todo lo que vivirían junto a esa pequeña niña…

* * *

**Cortito, ven? :) **... Lo hice porque encontré que se estaba poniendo todo muuuy dramático y esa no es la idea :D ... La idea es poner los mejores momentos y eso incluye los tristes y felices. Y el cap anterior se me olvidó ponerlo --- **IDEAS?** ... :D ... Soy una niña con escasa imaginación xDD!

Eso. Ojalá qe les haya gustado, y si les gustó --- **REVIEW :D**


	7. Lisa

**OLIII :D ! **

Primero.. algunas se deben un palo en la cabeza de mi parte!! *-* !! .. Jajajajaja xd .. Naaa :)

Chicas: Viviana era el nombre que ambos habían decidido. Pero luego del parto House decide cambiarlo por Lisa y Viviana de segundo nombre. Les explicaría pero creo que leer esa escena es más entretenido. Si no han leído Sólo House maneja a House (aunque creo que ya todas lo han leído) o quieren leerlo de nuevo, vayan al otro fic y al capítulo 'Recuerdos'. Toda la secuencia es el flashback 2 y 3. No puse el parto pues, porque ya lo escribí xD.

Bien, los diálogos en _cursiva_ son flashbacks, fíjense bien porque o si no se pueden enredar.

No es capítulo dedicado a Lis, pero al final entenderán por qué se llama así.

Es cortísimo porque borré dos veces el capítulo y me atrasé mucho.

No las molesto más. **Leaaan** y **comenten** :D

* * *

**Lisa**

Frustración.

Para Cuddy era imposible sentir otra cosa.

Frustración.

Tanto tiempo deseándolo. Tanto tiempo soñando con que este momento llegara. Y ahora…fallaba.

"Es algo normal" Le repetían todos. Pero para ella no lo era. No podía serlo.

Estaba acostada en su cama mirando al techo. Era de madrugada. Eran sólo ella y el silencio de la noche. La luz de la luna se coló por su ventana. No la alumbró a ella sino a la cuna en la que desde hace tres días descansaba su pequeña hija. Se quedó mirándola. Horas…más de los que ella se imaginaba.

El sol salió. Sus ojos estaban hinchados y cansados, pero no dormía. Una enfermera joven entró a la habitación. Tomó a su hija en brazos y se la llevó. La enfermera no se dio cuenta que estaba despierta, y ella tampoco quería que le prestaran atención. No quería ver a nadie, absolutamente a nadie.

Sintió a su hija llorar. Cerró los ojos y trató de no escucharlo, pero los gritos de la bebé eran demasiado fuertes y notorios.

-¿Está todo bien? –Preguntó. La enfermera se acercó a su habitación- ¿Le pasa algo?

-No, tiene hambre y estoy calentándole la leche, no se preocupe. Descanse doctora Cuddy.

Maldijo al mundo. Se maldijo a ella. Se odiaba, se aborrecía. ¿Cómo puede estar fallándole así a su hija? ¿Cómo su cuerpo es tan inútil que no le permite levantarse y cuidar a su pequeña ella misma?

El teléfono sonó. Dudó un momento. No quería contestar. No quería hablar con nadie. NADIE. Pero no podía huir de la gente así, por algo para todos tan "insignificante". Ellos jamás entenderían como se estaba sintiendo. No sólo le fallaba a su hija, se fallaba a sí misma.

El teléfono seguía sonando. Pensó que no se callaría jamás. Lo levantó con dificultad y contestó:

-¿Hola?

-¿Cómo estás?

Hubo un largo silencio.

-¿Cuddy…?

-Bien. Gracias.

Otro silencio. Ninguno sabía muy bien qué decir.

-Que…que bueno.

-Sí.

Al otro lado House no sabía que otra cosa contestar. Más bien, no sabía cómo seguir la conversación. Eso era extraño, él siempre tenía algo que decirle a Cuddy. Pero ahora su mente no elaboraba palabras, ni tampoco las recibía, pues Cuddy tampoco tenía intención de seguir hablando con él. El silencio entre ambos era inminente.

-¿Cómo está Lis?

-Bien.

¿Qué les ocurría? ¿Por qué aquella conversación resultaba tan monótona, tan poco de ellos?

-El paciente ha resultado más difícil de lo que pensé.

-¿Te quedarás allá otra vez?

-No lo sé.

-Sólo…resuélvelo.

No. No era una conversación poco de ellos. Poco de ellos sería hablar como si nada hubiera ocurrido. Ahora sólo actuaban como siempre lo hacían: evitarse. Evitar hablarse, evitar mirarse, evitar encontrarse. Cuando peleaban, lo único que sabían hacer era evitarse. En el fondo, ambos eran infantiles e inmaduros.

-Nos vemos luego.

-Adiós.

Cortaron. Cortaron para seguir evitándose. Sólo eso sabían hacer…

_-¡¡Estoy bien!!_

_-¡No, no estás bien, ya deja la necedad por favor!_

_-¡No traerás a una enfermera a cuidarla, yo puedo sola!_

_-¡Ni siquiera puedes pararte!_

_-¡Sólo es mastitis House, a todas nos pasa!_

_-¿¡Cómo quieres cuidarla si ni siquiera te puedes levantar!?_

_-¡Estoy bien! ¡Ayyyy! _

_-¿Ves? ¡Mañana mismo vendrá una enfermera!_

_-¡No! ¡Es mi hija y yo decido como cuidarla!_

_-¡Es NUESTRA hija!_

Cuddy cerró los ojos tratando de olvidar aquella discusión. Pero esa última frase de House aparecía y aparecía en su conciencia. Sí…esa hermosura es de ambos, lo tiene muy claro. Y…sólo se preocupaba por ella, por ambas. Pero ella siempre pensando lo peor, siempre predispuesta a la peor parte de él.

Preocupación. ¿Tanto le costó entender eso? ¿Por qué era tan estúpida?

Tomó el teléfono y marcó el celular de House. Éste contestó:

-¿Cuddy? ¿Pasó algo?

-No.

-¿Necesitas algo?

-No.

-¿Te ocurre algo?

_-¡Lárgate de aquí, LÁRGATE!_

_-¡Bien, me iré, pero no antes de informarte que en una hora más llegará una enfermera!_

_-¡Maldita sea! ¡Ayyyyyy! ¡Te dije que no quería ninguna estúpida enfermera! ¡Es mi hija, yo puedo cuidarla sola!_

_-¡Ni siquiera sabes cómo cuidarte a ti misma! ¡Ya deja de moverte o tus pechos empeorarán!_

_-¡¡Por qué sigues aquí!! –Llorando- ¡¡Ándate al hospital, donde Wilson, o a donde se te vaya la gana!!_

_-¡¡Se te olvidó mencionar el zoológico!! ¡¡Hasta ahí uno estaría más en calma que aquí!!_

_-¡¡Lárgate al zoológico junto a los leones!! ¡¡Te odio!! ¡¡Mal esposo, mal padre, mal hombre!!_

_-¡¡¡ADIÓS!!!_

-Quería…eh…

-No te oyes bien ¿De verdad no te ocurre nada?

-No.

-¿Y para qué llamaste?

-Sólo para…para…

-…

-Sólo quería… escuchar tu voz.

Y cortó. ¿Por qué no le pidió disculpas? Eso quería, eso necesitaba. "Disculpa". Se había equivocado, lo sabía. ¿Por qué no se lo dijo?

El teléfono sonó. Su corazón se aceleró. ¿Nerviosa? ¿Por hablar con House? Actuaba igual que una adolescente.

-¿Sí…?

-¿Qué haces?

-Nada. Estoy en cama ¿Por qué?

-Entablo una conversación. Así oirás mi voz más tiempo.

Ambos rieron. Cuddy sonrió:

-¿Y tú qué haces?

-Juego con mi pelotita y trato de tener una epifanía, pero no me resulta.

-¿Tienes sueño?

-No he dormido en toda la noche así que…un poco.

-Si estás dispuesto a oír los llantos incesantes de un bebé cada tres horas…

-Creo que estaría dispuesto.

-Te espero entonces.

Cortaron. Ambos sonrieron.

Cuddy esperó y cerca de media hora después sintió como House estacionaba la moto. Sintió que entraba, hablaba con la enfermera sobre algo que no alcanzaba a oír. La puerta otra vez se abrió. ¿Se había ido? ¿Y si había tenido su estúpida epifanía y sólo se largó?

-¿House…?

Si se había ido lo mataría.

-¿House…?

Lo mataría, sin duda alguna lo mataría.

-Shhhh... Se acaba de dormir –Le susurró House entrando a la habitación.

Cuddy sintió como su corazón se volvía a acelerar. En estos días estuvo tan pendiente de ella, de sus problemas, de sus frustraciones, que jamás se dio el tiempo de ver lo tierno que se veía House sosteniendo a la pequeña. No pudo más que emocionarse.

House se recostó junto a ella, dejó a la pequeña entre ambos y sacó una bolsa de su chaqueta:

-Toma –Se lo pasó- Lo compré antes de llegar.

Cuddy lo abrió. Era un gorrito moldeador rosado, con "LISA" cosido en el centro. Cuddy sonrió y una pequeña lágrima se le escapó:

-¿Sabes que eres un bruto? –House asintió- Bueno…ahora lo eres menos –Los ojos de House brillaron. Le regaló una sonrisa vaga, casi nula, pero que lo hacía él. Eso bastó para que Cuddy acariciara sus labios juguetona- Te besaría pero temo que estas dos revienten en el intento –Ambos rieron- ¿Y si tú me besas? –Cerró los ojos y sintió los labios de House posar en los suyos. Tierno, corto, agradable- No creo que se despierte si me sigues besando –Volvieron a reír. House la volvió a besar pero ahora más profundamente.

-Lisa…

-¿Cómo me dijiste?

-Lisa…es un gran nombre para ella.

-¿Tú crees?

-Eso creo, Lisa…

* * *

**Criticas, felicitaciones, ideas, comentarios... todo en el review :P xD ... AGRADECIMIENTO ESPECIAL A EMBARRADA! Ella evitó q matara el fic con un capítulo malísimo! .. GRACIAS :D  
**


	8. ¡HOUSE!

**HOLA :D** Traté de demorarme los menos posible, enserio ! :B ... Antes de leer el cap tengan en cuenta:

-Contiene una escena NR-18 muuuuy fuerte (Me sorprende mi morbosidad, enserio :S), así que si no quieres leerla, sáltate hasta lo escrito en **negrita.**

-Lo escrito en **negrita** es una escena absolutamente **surrealista. **Si no te gusta el surrealismo para House, bueno, lo siento xD, pero no pude resistirme a hacerla.

-La idea no es mía, fue de embarrada que derrepente arremetió en MSN y me la explicó :B . Y como varias personas me habían pedido algo así, bueh, soy fácil xD. Si tienes una idea clarísima y te gustaría que la hiciera, ya saben, review. Ahh.. y si quieres me puedes agregar a MSN y me la cuentas y todo :) ... No soy tan pesaa enserio u.u .. **iziithaa_  
**

* * *

**¡HOUSE!**

Cuddy terminó de arropar a Lis en su cuna. House la observaba recostado en la cama:

-¿Se durmió?

-Sí –Se recostó a su lado, cerró los ojos y suspiró cansada- ¡Qué día! No puedo creer que mañana será igual de agotador. Necesito dormir.

Se quitó los tacos y sin cambiarse de ropa se puso a dormir. Ya han pasado diez meses del nacimiento de Lis, pero el ritmo tan demandante que tiene la deja tan agotada como el primer día.

House se quedó mirándola: el mismo ritmo de trabajo logró que en diez meses su esposa quedara casi tan flaca y deseable como antes de embarazarse. Sus pechos ya habían dejado de producir leche, y para su mala fortuna, habían vuelto a su tamaño natural. Pero aún así la deseaba, pues su cintura, su espalda, sus caderas, su trasero, sus piernas…todo estaba ahí, incitando a House a algo más allá de besos.

Se acercó y comenzó a besarla. Cuddy desganada se alejó:

-Hoy no –Se volvió a dormir.

House no se tranquilizó. El rechazo lo volvía aún más interesante. Aventuró su mano por su pierna, la subió y entró en su falda. Cuddy, sin siquiera abrir los ojos, sacó la juguetona mano de ahí y cerró las piernas.

No. Eso no era suficiente para House. Con cuidado y lentamente, metió su mano por la blusa y acarició su espalda, estaba llegando al ombligo cuando Cuddy se levantó de la cama:

-No –Le dijo tajante. Se sacó la falda y la camisa: enloqueció a House. Buscó en su closet una camisa vieja y larga, se la puso y se metió a la cama.

El juego se complicó. House también se metió a la cama y observó el cuerpo de Cuddy bajo esa camisa. Por un momento pensó en rendirse, pero mientras más trataba Cuddy de no ser deseable, más fantaseaba House con ella.

Si las ganas no hacían nada en Cuddy, lo haría la ternura: Se acercó, la abrazó y dejó reposando su cabeza en su cuello. Cuddy ya en los sueños, sonrió y se volteó a House. Lo besó en los labios y siguió durmiendo.

Más ternura… Envolvió su mano en su cabello, lo acarició, recibiendo otro tierno beso de Cuddy, pero NO su atención. Rodó los ojos. ¿Es que nada la 'prendía'? Patético recurso:

-Te quiero.

Cuddy sin abrir los ojos sonrió. Lo volvió a besar y posó su pierna en la de él. Puso su cuerpo casi encima, pero…siguió durmiendo. Demasiado roce…demasiado para House. No…mejor dicho…demasiado para que su amiguillo pudiera soportarlo: el bulto en su entrepierna creció. Suficiente…debía hacer algo…

Última salida: buscó el control remoto debajo de la almohada y prendió el televisor. La luz despertó a Cuddy:

-¿Qué haces? –Seguía medio dormida. Vio la pantalla y sus ojos se desorbitaron al instante- ¿¡Es ese el canal porno!?

-No me dejaste otra opción.

-¿¡No entiendes que tengo sueño!?

-¡Quiero tener sexo! ¡Ya, ya, ya! ¿No ves como está Gregui?

-¿No puedes esperar hasta mañana cuando haya descansado?

-Eh…déjame pensarlo…eh…NO.

-No House, no habrá nada esta noche y si sigues insistiendo tampoco la habrá mañana.

-¡Vamos…! ¡Sólo mira como está! Dice: poséeme, poséeme, poséeme…

-¿Sí? Pues mi entrepierna dice que nada pasará por aquí ahora –Se escuchó un gemido por el televisor. Cuddy dobló la cabeza para entender bien la posición- ¿Es que eso es humanamente posible?

-Podríamos tratar…

-¡NO!

Cuddy se volteó y reinició su intento por dormir. Pero House no se rendiría…

-Bien…no quería usar esto, pero en vista que tu 'entrepierna' no quiere ceder a la mía…

Cuddy fingía no prestar atención, pero en realidad le intrigaba que nueva 'arma' usaría con ella. Sintió como se levantaba y ponía un DVD. Volvió a su lado y aumentó el volumen. ¿Qué tramaba? Su oído se agudizó. Sintió risas, risas que le eran conocidas. Sintió… ¿Su voz? ¿Su voz en el DVD? Cayó en cuenta. Abrió los ojos como plato:

-¡Eso es muy bajo!

-Lo sé…

Ambos fijaron su mirada a la pantalla. Era una grabación de ambos…en 'eso'. Cuddy sintió como se le erizaban los pelos. Un montón de sensaciones comenzaron a llegar. No había nada que la excitara más que verse a ella misma excitada. House había dado justo en el blanco:

-Sabía que esta joya me serviría alguna vez.

-¡Apágala ya!

-¿De verdad quieres que la apagué? –Le subió más el volumen- Mira…acá es cuando…

Un placentero gemido se escuchó de la grabación. Cuddy cerró su entrepierna casi instantáneamente, poniéndose nerviosa y ansiosa, viendo como ella misma rasguñaba a House en pleno acto. Se veía transpirada, descontrolada, llegando a su punto máximo. Nada la volvía más loca…su lado más egocéntrico aparecía.

Por unos segundos vio a House: éste sonreía victorioso, sabiendo muy bien lo que había provocado en ella.

-¡Apaga eso ahora mismo!

-¿Lo haremos?

-¡NO! ¡No soy tan fácil House!

-Entonces vuélvete a dormir.

-¡Apágalo!

-Oh vamos…si eres tan difícil como dices, una simple grabación no te hará nada ¿O sí?

-¡Exacto, no me hará nada!

Enojada cerró los ojos y trató de dormir.

-¡Ohh…Cuddy de acero: mira, ésta es la parte en la que tienes el súper multiorgasmo!

No miraría, sabía que sería peor. Pero quería, todo su cuerpo quería ver aquella grabación y luego hacérselo una y otra vez. No…no se rendiría…House no le ganaría…esto se había vuelto una competencia y ella no perdería… Sentía sus gemidos, parecía que House cada vez le aumentaba más el volumen. Sentía su respiración entrecortada, revivía aquel momento y un sin fin de sustancias emergían de su cuerpo. Pero no…no le ganaría…ella era más fuerte que eso. "¡HOUSE!" se escuchó gritar. "¡HOUSE!" escuchó de nuevo. Basta…no podía decirlo por siempre…el video acabaría y podría dormir. "¡DIOS HOUSE!"… Perdió.

Se le abalanzó. Hecha una bestia desatada lo besaba en cada parte de su cuerpo. Lo lamía, lo mordía, lo presionaba. Desesperada se quitó la camisa y la lanzó lejos; quería que él la besara, quería que recorriese con su lengua hasta el último centímetro de su ser. Hace mucho que no sentía tantos deseos de hacerlo, hace mucho que no se sentía apunto de explotar. Le arrancó la camisa; le rompió los botones. Lamió su tórax, bajó y bajó y se encontró con su molesto pantalón; en segundos se lo había sacado. Sólo faltaba su bóxer y el momento llegaría. Su ansiedad aumentó.

House casi no tenía tiempo de reaccionar. Jamás pensó que provocaría en Cuddy algo así. Jamás la había visto tan excitada, tan descontrolada, tan desesperada por hacérselo. Sus caricias lo enloquecían, su lengua lo llevaba al cielo, sus besos lo transformaban. No quería que acabase, quería sentir la ansiedad de Cuddy mucho tiempo más. Sintió como se aventuraba en su bóxer, y entonces llegó su momento de tomar el control.

La tomó de la cintura y la posicionó sobre él: podían sentir el roce de sus miembros por debajo de la ropa interior, ambos llegaban a una especie de necesidad. Cuddy quería concretarlo, sus manos trataban de quitarle el bóxer pero House sutilmente besaba su cuerpo y alargaba todo. Sintió como la ropa interior de Cuddy se humedecía, su cuerpo transpiraba, perdía el control de sus propias acciones.

-¡YA! –Le suplicaba- ¡AHORA! ¡AHORA O ME IRÉ!

-¿Es una advertencia? –Disfrutaba verla así.

-¡HOUSE, YA!

Fue suficiente. Las prendas volaron y House la penetró. Cuddy ahogó un gemido al sentirlo adentro. El tiempo comenzó a pasar y Cuddy se sentía como un volcán apunto de colapsar. El vaivén de sus caderas la mataba y revivía una y otra vez. Quería gritar su nombre, pero no le daría ese gusto tan fácilmente. Se mordió el labio y aguantó, aguantó hasta escucharlo gritar "Cuddy" a él. Eso la hizo tocar el cielo y dejarla ahí entre las nubes.

Lo siguiente fue una mezcla de palabras entre ambos, un "¡House!" y un "¡Cuddy!" libres de orgullo y terquedad. Libres, como lo eran ambos en ese momento. Llegaron al éxtasis juntos, y Cuddy vociferó su nombre casi tan fuerte como lo había hecho en aquella grabación. No…lo hizo más fuerte, mucho más fuerte.

Se quedó ahí, tendida sobre su cuerpo. Ambos transpiraban, ambos intentaban recuperar el aliento y volver a la realidad. Bajar de ese cielo al que se habían transportado. Varios minutos transcurrieron así. Sentían como el corazón del otro seguía tan eufórico como ellos hace algunos momentos.

Cuddy subió la cabeza y lo vio a los ojos; él también la miraba. No se decían nada; las palabras sobraban. Se besaron, cerraron los ojos y descansaron.

Lo que ninguno de los dos sabía era que otros dos ojos curiosos los observaban. Unos ojos azules, grandes para su edad, acompañados por unos pocos cabellos negros y crespos. Esos ojos observaron todo, y ahora, cuando ambos dormían abrazados, seguían observando con una sonrisa en los labios.

* * *

OoooO

**Como siempre me desperté. Siempre es a la misma hora, en donde esa cosa blanca alumbra mi cuna. Me gusta que me alumbre, me hace sentir muy bien. Ellos no lo saben, porque a esta hora ellos duermen. Si lo supieran me vendrían a dar de comer o cualquier otra cosa, y entonces no podría ver la pelota blanca. Creo que se llama Luna. **

**Pero ahora algo diferente pasó. Luego de que ella me viniera a arropar, él se ha mantenido despierto, y le habla, pero ella parece no prestarle atención. 'Mamá', es cierto, se me olvida que eso es de mí. O eso creo, ella siempre me lo dice. Creo que se llama Cuddy, pero entonces ¿Por qué es mi mamá y no mi Cuddy? Es extraño. Los grandes son raros.**

**También está él. No sé cómo se llama, no me lo ha dicho. ¡Ah sí! Una vez mamá me dijo que él era mi…no lo recuerdo, pero empezaba con P. Él no me habla mucho, le habla más a mamá. En realidad siempre se están hablando, incluso cuando creen que estoy durmiendo. Se tocan, juntas sus labios ¿Se llaman besos? Sí, mamá siempre me los da, todos los días al despertar y antes de dormir. Incluso hay un día en la semana en la que está en casa conmigo y me da muchos más besos. Me encanta que me los dé, y cuando se demora mucho en dármelos los extraño. Tal vez él también los extraña. **

**Mamá es un gran adulto, y entre todos los adultos que he visto, ella es la más linda. Siempre me sonríe, aunque a veces su cara está húmeda y eso por alguna razón me entristece. Cuando eso pasa, él nunca está. Él se va y luego la cara de mamá se humedece. Veo sus ojitos brillantes y entiendo que está llorando. Yo no sabía que los adultos lloraban, porque ellos pueden hacer todo. Yo lloro cuando tengo hambre, o frío, o necesito que me cambien el pañal. Pero ellos pueden hacerlo ¿Por qué lloran entonces? No lo entiendo, pero cuando eso pasa yo la abrazo, o eso trato, y entonces ella sonríe. Eso me gusta, me gusta verla sonreír.**

**Ahora, él sigue hablándole, pero mi mamá no lo toma enserio. La cara de él me da mucha risa y sigue tratando de hablarle. Me dan ganas de decirle que no la moleste, pero no puedo, aún no sé hablar. Ahora mamá se levantó, parece molesta, se quitó la ropa y se puso otra. Esa otra ropa es fea, pero no importa porque mamá con todo se ve bien. Se vuelve a acostar y sigue durmiendo. Me gusta verla dormir. Ella siempre me ve dormir y piensa que yo no la escucho, pero sí lo hago. **

**Él prendió el televisor, la luz me molesta porque no me deja ver a la luna. Es algo extraño, es diferente a lo que me pone la niñera por las mañanas. Esto me asusta un poco, porque veo gente gritando. Ellos se tocan, pero parece que eso los lastima porque sus caras no son de felicidad. Tienen unos movimientos extraños y unas posiciones que sólo vi una vez en un circo. Es raro…es por eso que digo que los adultos son raros. **

**Mamá parece molesta con el video. La entiendo, el video es bastante extraño, me asusta un poco. Ahora él pone otro video, y ella se interesa. En el video sale mamá y él, y… ¿Están haciendo lo mismo que en el otro? No…se están lastimando ¡Dejen de hacerlo! Mamá comienza a hacer ruidos extraños, estoy segura que él le está haciendo algo malo. Mamá empieza a subir y bajar un montón de veces, y cada vez su cara se tensa más. El video me da mucho miedo, me quiero poner a llorar pero entonces siento la voz de mamá gritar algo… ¿House? ¿Grita House? Sí… ¡House! Así se llama él, sí…a veces lo llama House. Entonces… ¿Él es mi House? Es extraño…pero me causa diversión…House…trato de decirlo pero me cuesta, me salen unos vagos sonidos que sólo yo escucho. Vuelvo a escuchar a mi mamá del video decirlo, no, ahora lo grita. **

**Estaba tan concentrada en el video que no me fijé en mi mamá real. Ella le está diciendo algo a mi House, y lo hace en un tono que sólo ocupa cuando está molesta. Mamá se vuelve a mi lado, pero no me ve porque cierra los ojos y se empieza a mover. Yo me muevo así cuando tengo sucio el pañal ¿Ella ocupa pañal? Parece incómoda, porque se mueve cada vez más. **

**El video terminó y mi mamá real se movió de pronto. Me asusté, pensé que le había pasado algo. Pero no, se tiró encima de mi House. Comenzó a besarlo, o eso creo, porque veo mucha baba ¿Los besos tienen baba? Ahora se están metiendo la lengua. Mamá jamás me mete la lengua ¿Son otra clase de besos? Se están abrazando, o tocando, no sé, se mueven muy rápido y no lo entiendo muy bien. Se están quitando la ropa, ¿No les da frío? Yo tengo mucho frío, pero ellos están transpirando. No entiendo muy bien eso del clima. Se están besando más, y ahora mamá le dice algo. Algo como "AHORA, YA" y se lo repite muchas veces. Mi House no le hace caso y mi mamá parece desesperada. **

**Ahora mi House se metió en el cuerpo de mamá ¿No le duele? No sabía que se podía… Ahh sí… una vez me pusieron un remedio por una parte de mi cuerpo…debe ser como lo mismo. ¡Por eso mi mamá grita! A mí me dolió cuando me pusieron el remedio. Ahora está subiendo y bajando como en los videos. Se agarra del cuello de House y parece que lo está mordiendo, también le entierra las uñas. Sí…le debe doler mucho. **

**Pasan varios minutos así, y luego empiezan a gritar sus nombres. Mamá le grita House muchas veces, y si no estuvieran tan ocupados me hubieran oído reír. Me gusta mucho como se lo dice, porque cierra los ojos y lo grita muy fuerte. Eso me da risa. Aunque estoy preocupada, parece que les duele porque no dejan de gritar. Estoy por llorar, quiero que paren de lastimarse. Pero entonces comienzan a detenerse. Se recuestan en la cama. Mamá está sobre House y lo abraza. Ambos se están viendo y sonríen. Parece que no les dolió tanto, porque ahora se están besando. Parecen cansados, pero aún así se ven felices. **

**Se duermen. La luna ahora los alumbra. Ambos sonríen, pareciera como si estuvieran soñando. Dejo de sentir miedo, no entiendo muy bien lo que hicieron pero eso los hizo felices. **

**Yo también sonrío, y al igual que ellos, cierro los ojos y me pongo a dormir…**

OoooO

* * *

-¿No puedes venir? ¿Estás segura? Muy bien, no hay problema. Adiós.

Cuddy cortó el teléfono y suspiró. Miró la hora: 7:45 a.m. Luego miró a Lis, quien la observaba desde su cuna:

-Tu niñera no podrá venir hoy mi amor –Lis la veía extrañada, sin entender- ¿Qué haremos? –La tomó en brazos y comenzó a besarla sin parar. Lis rió- ¿Quién es la niña más hermosa de todas? Tú mi amor…tú –Lis tomó su mentón y trató de besarla. Cuddy sonrió- ¡Ves! Si eres la niña más bonita de todas.

House salió del baño desganado:

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué aún no llega?

-Su hermano se enfermó y tiene que quedarse a cuidarlo.

-¡Oh grandioso! ¿Y ahora que haremos?

-La llevamos al hospital, no debe ser tan difícil.

-Pero tú la cuidas.

-Como si fuera a pedirte a ti que la cuidaras -Lis se quedó viendo a House interesada- ¿Qué estás viendo? Él es tu papá amorcito.

-¡Hus! –Gritó de pronto.

Cuddy y House se miraron estupefactos.

-¿Acaba de decir su primera palabra? –Cuddy no lo creía.

-Eso no es una palabra –Le respondió en el mismo chock- Eso es…es nada.

-¡¡Hus!! –Volvió a gritar- ¡¡Hous!!

-¿Qué está diciendo?

-¿Cuándo me viste leyendo el libro 'Entiende las boberías de tu hija de diez meses'?

-¡House! –Lo regañó Cuddy.

-¡¡HOUSE!! –Gritó Lis de nuevo. Comenzó a reír- ¡¡HOUSE, HOUSE!!

Cuddy y House se volvieron a mirar sin poder creérselo.

-¿Te dijo House?

-¿Me llamó House?

-¡¡HOUSE!! –Volvió a decir riendo- ¡¡HOUSE, HOUSE!!

-¿Cómo es que…?

-¡Será porque me dices House! –Intrigado- Lo extraño es que lo haya podido decir. 'House' no es una palabra sencilla. ¡Muy bien mocosa! Sabía que eras especial. Digna de nuestro apellido.

-Se supone que no hay que detener el aprendizaje de los niños a esta edad, pero… ¿Le permitimos que te siga diciendo House?

-¡¡HOUSE!!

-Claro que no… La criatura debe guardarme respeto, que a ti te diga como se le dé la gana.

-JÁ-JÁ. Como sea…vámonos que llegaremos tarde.

Salieron rumbo al hospital. Lis no dejó de repetir 'House' en todo el camino. Ambos estaban intrigados, tampoco habían dicho tantas veces House frente a ella como para que lo aprendiera.

Llegaron, House se fue a su oficina y Cuddy se llevó a Lis a la suya.

-Te quedarás aquí mientras mami hace su trabajo ¿De acuerdo? –Lis sonrió- Muy bien…buena niña.

Cameron abrió la puerta y entró a la oficina:

-Me dijeron que niña más hermosa del mundo entero estaba aquí –Vio a Lis, Lis le sonrió y enseguida estiró sus brazos. Cameron la tomó y comenzó a juguetear con ella- Sí...hermosa igual que la mami –Se sentó frente a ella y le habló a Cuddy- ¿Pasó algo?

-La niñera no pudo ir y tuve que traerla.

-Ahh…pero no importa porque Lis siempre es bienvenida aquí… ¿Verdad cariño?

-¡¡HOUSE!!

Cameron quedó helada. Vio a Cuddy y ésta le respondió rodando los ojos:

-No ha parado de decirlo toda la mañana.

-¿Su primera palabra?

-¡Sí! Sé que debería estar emocionada y todo eso…pero…los bebés dicen 'mamá' 'papá' o esas cosas. No andan gritando 'House' por ahí.

-¿Te preocupa?

-No…desde el primer momento supe que procrear un hijo de House sería problemático. Pero no me dejo de preguntar ¿Cómo es que lo aprendió?

-Ustedes se llaman por los apellidos o no.

-Sí, pero no tanto como para que lo aprendiera.

-¿Qué dijo House al respecto?

-También está intrigado.

-No deben tomarle importancia… dijo su primera palabra y eso es lo importante ¿Verdad preciosa? Sí… -Lis rió y abrazó a Cameron.

Cuddy sonrió y siguió viendo a su hija. Es cierto, dijo su primera palabra y eso es lo importante… ¿No?

* * *

El que no estaba satisfecho era House. No le ofendía el hecho de que lo llamara así, sino la razón. ¿Desde cuando Cuddy lo llama tanto por el apellido como para que lo aprendiera? ¿Y además de un día al otro? Era extraño…

Su equipo, que sin un caso estaba muy aburrido en el escritorio, lo observaban intrigados. Trece se atrevió a preguntar:

-¿Le ocurre algo House?

-¿Cuántas veces has visto a Lis?

-Em… ¿Lis su hija?

-No, la prostituta con la que engañas a Foreman –Rodó los ojos- ¡Claro!

-Varias veces, no sé… ¿Por qué?

-¿Me has llamado House frente a ella?

-¿Por qué lo haría?

-Me llamó House en la mañana.

-¿De verdad? –Ahora Foreman se unió divertido- Vaya que es osada la criatura…

-Sí…por un lado me tranquiliza que mis cromosomas hayan sido más fuertes que los de Cuddy…demuestra que será una ganadora igual que yo. Pero… ¿Por qué me llamaría así sino me ha escuchado tanto?

-Tal vez sólo le pareció divertido –Dijo Kutner- Los bebés repiten lo que les divierte.

-Aún así…ha escuchado a Cuddy decir que es su mamá un millón de veces ¿No hubiera sido normal que esa hubiese sido su primera palabra?

-No veo cuál es la maravilla. Seguramente Cuddy le gritó House por algo estúpido que usted hizo y eso le causó divers…

-¡¡YA SÉ!! –House se paró de improviso. Tenía los ojos como platos- ¡¡CRIATURA DEL DEMONIO!!

No dijo más. Salió lo más rápido que su pierna le permitió al despacho de Cuddy.

* * *

-¡¡TÚ!! –Gritó apuntando con el bastón a Cuddy- ¡¡TÚ!!

-Qué te pasa –Tanto Cuddy como Cameron lo miraban sorprendidas.

-¡¡TÚ, CREASTE A UN MOUNSTRUO!!

-Pero de qué demonios estás…

-¡¡NOS ESCUCHÓ!! –Apuntó a Lis- ¡¡ESTA BESTIA NOS ESCUCHÓ!!

-No te refieras así a Lis y… ¿Podrías ser más claro?

-¿MÁS CLARO? ¡¡ESTE DEMONIO CON PAÑALES ESTABA DESPIERTA Y NOS ESCUCHÓ ANOCHE!

-¿Qué…? –Cuddy se puso totalmente nerviosa y colorada- ¿Tú estás hablando de…?

-¡Sí! ¿¡Quieres más señas!?

-Creo que me debo ir… -Dijo intimidada Cameron. Se iba a parar pero los tres se voltearon a Lis.

-¡HOUSE! –Cerraba los ojos y arrugaba el rostro- ¡HOUSE!

-¿Está…? –Cameron no se atrevía a decirlo.

-¡Gimiendo! –House estaba impactado- ¡Genial, su primera palabra sale de un orgasmo de su madre!

Cameron se sonrojó con el simple comentario, pero Cuddy quería que la tragara la tierra. Lis, por el contrario, estaba muy divertida y reía en todo momento

-¡HOUSE, YA, HOUSE! –Seguía con su imitación.

House seguía impactado, Cameron avergonzada y Cuddy sin una pizca de dignidad. Lis, ignorante de la situación, repetía una y otra vez su primera palabra: HOUSE…

* * *

:( !

No me pone muy feliz lo que voy a decirles, pero creo que no tengo otra opción u.u :

Algunos que hablan conmigo por MSN saben que he estado muy enferma estos días y no se me ha pasado. Bueno, el punto es que al parecer estoy desarrollando vértigos o alguna enfermedad relacionada con el oído medio. En fin, he estado faltando a clases ya casi dos semanas y me queda otra semana más. He ocupado este tiempo libre para avanzar los capítulos del fic, pero creo que ya no puedo seguir al ritmo que he venido trayendo. Sé que les gusta leer los capítulos al tiro y he hecho lo posible por demorarme poco, pero ya me estoy sintiendo bastante mal de salud como para aguantar esa 'presión' (No de ustedes, ustedes son increíbles conmigo, sino la presión que yo misma me pongo siempre)

Es por eso que he decidido hacer un break. Un descanso, para ordenar más mis ideas y poner todas mis cosas en orden (Entenderán que tengo obligaciones en el exterior xD). Lamentablemente para mí, se me han juntado 9 pruebas atrasadas y 3 de ellas son globales u.u sin considerar las 3 o 4 que tendré que aplazar por no haber asistido los días que se pasó la materia.

Les digo esto para que no esperen actualización. Lo habrá, lo prometo, pero no sé cuando será. Lo que sí les aseguro que será antes de finales de Julio, porque ahí yo salgo de vacaciones y tendré muuucho más tiempo. Esto se los digo para que no pasen semanas o incluso un mes esperando algo que podría tardar. Tengo un par de ideas ya concretadas pero necesito tiempo y buena salud para hacerlas bien. Yo soy de las que 'hácelo bien o no lo hagas' xD.

No obstante, sigo muy abierta a las ideas y si se les ocurre algo que les gustaría yo podría incluirlo en el siguiente capítulo o en uno próximo. Lo más probable es que siga escribiendo los capítulos, pero será a un ritmo más lento que el que traigo.

Bueno...eso ! xD ... Lo siento mucho si te he defraudado, pero quiero darle prioridad a mi salud antes que a un fic (Ahora mismo el oído me está matando u.u). Si después no quieres seguir leyendo, lo entenderé :)

Adiós! Nos vemos ojalá que pronto. **Izih.**


	9. La manzana de Adán

**Holaaaaaaaaaaa (L) !** Tantooo tiempo verdad ? extrañaba escribir estos mensajitos :B

Bueno, primero quiero decírles que este cap lo postié porque prometí que lo haría antes de fin de mes (Qué exacta soy, no? xD), pero en realidad sigo enfermita asíq entenderán qe se me hace más difícil escribir :( ... Es por esto que les aviso que los cap los publicaré una vez por semana, así q el siguiente lo estarán leyendo el jueves próx. Oki? :)

Ojalá qe sigan con ganitas de leer este fic porq yo sii tengo muchas ganas de escribirlo ^^ .. Cuídense todos y disfruten el cap :P

* * *

**La manzana de Adán**

-Volveré en dos semanas cariño –Le dijo Cuddy a la pequeña Lis, de casi dos años- ¿Me seguirás amando hasta ese entonces?

-Sí mami –Lis se subió en brazos y besó a su madre- Te amo.

-Yo también te amo mi cielo –Estuvo un par de minutos así, escondida en su pequeña cabeza- Ya te estoy extrañando amor –Una lágrima se le escapó- Te llamaré todos los días ¿Bien?

-Bien.

A pesar de ser tan pequeña, Lis entendía muy bien todo. La besó de nuevo y volvió al lado de House.

-Ve con Wilson, debo decirle algo a tu madre –Lis afirmó con la cabeza y obediente llegó hasta Wilson y se subió en sus brazos. Él estaba a varios metros de ellos. House desvió la mirada a cualquier otro lado- Entonces… ¿Nos vemos en dos semanas?

-Supongo –Cuddy sonrió. Se acercó y lo besó cálidamente en los labios- Cuídate mucho. Te dejé todas las instrucciones en el refrigerador, no deberías tener problemas. En la cómoda te dejé el cheque de este mes, había olvidado dártelo. No salgas a ningún lado, llega temprano y no bebas, te dejaré a una niña en pañales a tu cuidado ¿Bien?

-¡Bien mamá! –Se burló- ¿Quieres ayudarme a poner los calzoncillos? Creo haberlo olvidado.

-Ah sí…puedes arrendar todo el porno que se te ocurra. Pero si llego a sentir olor de mujer a diez metros cuadrados de ti…nos divorciaremos –Sonrió malévola- Tengo mis ojos en ti todo el tiempo cariño.

-Si hablas sobre el judas de Wilson y la traidora de Cameron: sí me tienes las bolas atadas.

-Que bien que lo sepas –El vuelo partiría pronto y Cuddy debía tomar el avión- Es hora… ¡Adiós amor! ¡Adiós Wilson! –Se despidió con la mano. Besó a House en la boca y mientras se iba le gritó:- ¡Te amo Greg! –Sonrió y siguió su camino.

House sonrió levemente. Junto a Wilson y Lis regresaron al auto:

-Dos semanas…Wow… está poniendo a prueba tu fidelidad.

-Lo que no puedo creer es que vaya a tener que aguantar dos semanas sin sexo.

-¿Qué es sexo? –Preguntó Lis en el asiento trasero, curiosa.

-Algo genial pero que no puedes saber porque sigues orinando en un plástico.

-¿Qué es sexo? –Repitió indiferente al comentario de House.

-Es…es algo de adultos cariño –Le respondió Wilson cariñoso- Pronto lo sabrás.

-Pregúntale a tu madre, le encantará decirte.

-¡Bien!

House se burló y Wilson rodó los ojos. Lis seguía viendo el paisaje fascinada: en realidad todo le fascinaba. Podría preguntar por cada cosa del universo sin cansarse. Comenzó a extrañar a Cuddy: ella siempre le contesta todo. Incluso esos días en que estaba decaída y cansada, se daba el tiempo de recostarla a su lado y responder a todas sus curiosidades. No sabía cuánto eran dos semanas, pero seguramente sería un largo tiempo sin ver sus ojos ni su sonrisa, ni sentir ese olor que a ella tanto le gusta. Cuando Cuddy le permitía dormir a su lado, se aferraba fuertemente a su espalda y apoyaba su cabeza en su cuello: ese olor le encantaba.

* * *

Así los días comenzaron a pasar. House no era un fracaso, pero jamás sería Cuddy. Lis extrañaba que alguien peinara su cabello con delicadeza, buscara entre decenas de pinches el perfecto para ella. Todos los días, o al menos la mayoría, Cuddy se encargaba de buscarle una prenda diferente a la anterior, le ponía unos zapatos y la dejaba 'hermosa'. Cuando la niñera llegaba, Cuddy la abrazaba y la besaba un montón de veces antes de irse.

No entendía por qué Cuddy la quería tanto, ella no hace más que llorar y molestar. Sea cual sea la razón, la agradecía mucho.

House también extrañaba a Cuddy, más de lo que cualquiera se imaginaba. Extrañaba ver su sonrisa despertarlo todas las mañanas, preguntarle todos los días cuál traje se le veía mejor. Arropar a Lis y luego abrazarlo a él.

Nadie lo creía, pero su relación con Cuddy no sólo se basaba en sexo. Estaban llenos de códigos, de miradas, de juegos. Con él jamás tendrían una relación cien por ciento normal, pero estaban muy cerca de eso. No lo admitía, pero necesitaba a Cuddy en su vida. Ya no se la imaginaba sin ella, sin sus regaños, ni sus cursilerías…todo eso que la hacía tan 'Cuddy'.

La pierna le dolía más al recordarla. Y mientras más le dolía, más la recordaba. Si ella estuviera aquí, en esas malas noches con un dolor de pierna infernal, lo hubiera obligado a ponerse ropa abrigadora, hubiera encendido la calefacción y luego con sus propias manos le hubiera frotado la cicatriz hasta que el calor del roce hubiese disminuido el dolor. Él sabía que eso a ella le incomodaba mucho, en sus ojos aún podía ver culpa por la cirugía que ella misma le hizo. Al principio se negaba a que ella lo atendiera, pero Cuddy insistía. Y para ser francos, aquellos cuidados de Cuddy sí hacían efecto. El dolor se calmaba, la abrazaba y ambos dormían.

* * *

Prendió el notebook y entró al MSN. ¡Bingo! Lisa House Cuddy conectada.

House: ¿No es un poco tarde para una respetable señora de familia, Dra. Cuddy? Digo…Dra. House.

Lisa: Estoy al otro lado del país, aquí no es tan tarde, Dr. House. Pero gracias por la preocupación.

House: ¿Y si pone la webcam? Quiero asegurarme que en aquella ciudad no hayan abusado de usted

Lisa: Sigo muy entera Dr. House, pero si tanto insiste… -Cuddy prendió la cámara y sonrió- ¿Le gusta lo que ve?

House: Wow… Y dígame Dra. House ¿Está prohibido que un empleado desee eróticamente a su jefa?

Lisa: Creo que sí Dr. House… creo haber leído algo así –Puso cara de niña buena- Pero, en las reglas jamás hablaron sobre el Internet. Siempre lo consideré sospechoso…

House: ¿O sea que técnicamente no estoy violando una regla al imaginármela desnuda y con crema en todo el cuerpo?

Lisa: Técnicamente Dr. House usted está en la libertad de imaginar lo que quiera.

Al otro lado Cuddy sonrió por la locura que hacía. Sintió enseguida como su cuerpo se acaloraba, se sacó la chaqueta y se puso más cómoda.

Lisa: Me gustaría saber ¿Cómo me ha imaginado Dr. House?

House: Es usted muy curiosa. Si le dijera no sería tan divertido.

Lisa: Ohh que mal… porque pensé que podría hacer de su imaginación algo más real.

House: ¿Qué tan real?

Lisa: ¿Habló usted sobre verme desnuda? Podría hacer un esfuerzo…-Se bajó lentamente las pantis- Pero creo que es algo injusto ¿Por qué usted puede imaginarme desnuda y yo no puedo?

House: Está en la libertad de imaginarme como quiera.

Lisa: Bien… entonces quítese el cinturón.

Cuddy sonrió divertida. Pero otra idea totalmente fuera de lugar se le cruzó por la mente:

Lisa: ¡Ey Greg! ¿Está Lis dormida verdad?

House: ¡Sí mujer! ¿Podemos volver al juego de los roles? Ya me estaba prendiendo…

Lisa: Bien…lo siento.

House se quitó el cinturón y se lo mostró por la webcam. Cuddy sonrió juguetona:

Lisa: Muy bien Dr. House. Ahora… ¿Qué prenda le gustaría que me sacara?

House: ¿Puede ser a libre elección?

Lisa: La que usted guste.

House: Pues…se ve algo acalorada con esa blusa.

Lisa: ¿Usted cree? Sí…estoy un poco acalorada…

Cuddy comenzó a desabotonarse la blusa. Lo hizo despacio, tocándose a cada instante. Se la sacó y quedó en corpiño. House sonrió y enseguida se excitó:

House: Es su turno de elegir.

Lisa: ¿Puede ser cualquier prenda verdad?

House: Absolutamente cualquiera.

Lisa: Los jeans.

House: ¿Los jeans? Wow… ¿Está segura?

Lisa: Sí.

House se quitó los pantalones y se quedó en bóxer.

House: ¿Está bien jefa?

Lisa: La verdad es que no puedo ver bien lo que quería ¿Podría quitarse también su prenda interior?

House: Podría, pero lamentablemente para usted, es mi turno de elegir. Y elijo la falda.

Lisa: Bien…

Cuddy se quitó la falda y movió las caderas en el acto.

Lisa: Dr. House, sáquese la ropa interior.

House: Mmm… no, me negaré por esta vez.

Lisa: ¡Eso es trampa! ¡Es una prenda por turno!

House: Soy un empleado muy desobediente.

Lisa: Lo castigaré con horas de consulta extra Dr. House.

House: Eso es muy poco profesional de su parte. Además…jefe y empleado no pueden tener una relación.

Lisa: ¿Qué puedo hacer para que mi empleado olvide esa estúpida regla?

House: Tenga su teléfono a mano.

Cuddy preguntaría por qué pero su celular comenzó a sonar. Lo contestó:

-¿Seguimos jugando?

-Por supuesto –Dijo al otro lado House- Verá…el Chat resulta bastante poco motivador.

-¿Y mi voz lo motivará más?

-Tal vez… Inténtelo Dra. House.

-Lo intentaré… -Bajó su mano hacia su entrepierna. Puso voz de placer- Dr. House mi mano está en aquel lugar…lo estoy acariciando…estoy…-Sintió al otro lado del teléfono la voz de Lis atrás de la puerta- ¿¡ESTÁ DESPIERTA!?

-¡Se acaba de despertar!

-¡Ponte los pantalones!

-Pero…

-¡Póntelos!

House lo hizo. Cuddy al otro lado ya se estaba poniendo la blusa.

-¡Papá! –Gritaba Lis a fuera- ¡Papá!

-¿¡Qué quieres criatura!? –Le gritó al abrir- ¿¡No sabes la hora que es!?

-Es que… -Vio el notebook prendido- ¡Mamá! –Corrió hacia allá entusiasmada. Pero no vio a Cuddy- ¿Mamá?

Cuddy apareció vestida improvisadamente. Vio a Lis por webcam y enseguida le sonrió y la saludó con la mano. Lis tocaba la pantalla tratando de abrazarla.

-¡Dame a Lis! –Le dijo Cuddy por el celular a House.

-Pero estábamos…

-¡Ya no! Dame a Lis.

House de mala gana le pasó al aparato a Lis:

-¿Mamá?

-¡Hola mi vida! –La pequeña sonrió- ¡Te he extrañado muchísimo! ¿Tú me has extrañado?

-¡Sí, mucho!

-Pronto estaré de vuelta, te lo prometo.

-¿Sí?

-¡Sí mi amor! ¿Cómo crees que podría estar mucho tiempo más sin ti?

-Te amo mami.

-Yo también te amo dulcecito –A Cuddy le brillaban los ojos sólo escuchar a Lis- ¿Me lo dices de nuevo?

-¡Te amo, te amo, te amo!

-¡Hermosa! –Rió- Pero… ¿Qué haces despierta a esta hora?

-Es bubú.

-¿De verdad?

-Sí… y tú no estás.

-Amor…-Escuchar eso la destrozaba- Haremos lo siguiente: cuando vayas a dormir, cierra tus ojitos e imagina que yo estoy durmiendo contigo, así bubú se irá. Yo también te imaginaré durmiendo conmigo mi amor.

-¿Enserio?

-Sí. Ahora ve a dormir.

-Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches preciosura.

Lis le pasó el celular, abrazó a House y se fue a su habitación. House cerró echando demonios:

-¡Bestia de criatura! ¿¡Quién demonios es bubú!?

-Es el fantasma que duerme bajo su cama.

-¡Pesada y boba!

-Ya déjala…-Secándose las lágrimas- Jamás volveré a aceptar estas reuniones.

-¿Estás llorando?

-¡No…! –Pero sí lo estaba.

-¡Oh Cuddy! Ya deja de llorar por favor. Estabas tocándote… ¿Por qué no vuelves a eso?

-Sí…yo…sólo…-Otra vez lloraba- Lo siento Greg…

-¡Demonios! ¡Hasta el sexo telefónico ese monstruo me estropea!

-Ni siquiera era tan interesante Greg…

-Entre masturbarme viendo un porno repetido y aburrido y masturbarme escuchándote a ti masturbarte…

-¿Es un halago?

-¿Te halaga?

-Un poco.

-Entonces sí.

-Greg…-Bajó la vista deprimida- Te extraño mucho.

-¿Siempre te pones tan cursi? Sólo ha pasado una semana.

-Sí…es que no dejo de imaginarte besándome, abrazándome, acariciándome…

-¡HEY! ¡Si no habrá sexo telefónico mejor guarda silencio!

-Bien… Creo que ya deberías dormirte.

-¿Estás al otro lado del país y sigues siendo una bruja? Dios en qué lío me metí contigo.

-Buenas noches –Sonrió- Te amo. Adiós.

Cortó el teléfono. House lo dejó en la cómoda y se durmió.

* * *

La semana pasó muy lentamente para todos. House que no soportaba al nuevo supervisor, Cuddy que no paraba de ir de reunión en reunión. Se extrañaban muchísimo, tal vez más de lo que alguna vez se imaginaron extrañar. Y mientras más días pasaban, House más insoportable se ponía y Cuddy más paranoica.

Con respecto a esto último, tanto Wilson como Cameron le aseguraban que House se estaba portando bien, pero a Cuddy no le bastaba. Las últimas noches soñó que se acostaba con una enfermera, con una secretaria y con Trece. Con la última, en todo caso, estuvo convencida que fue un exceso de su imaginación.

House, por su lado, quería asesinar a cualquiera. No sólo vivía en carne propia la 'paternidad' sino además moría de aburrimiento. Cuddy cerró con llaves todos los estantes de alcohol, le prohibió a Wilson sacarlo a algún lado y además enviaba a una boba niñera todos los días a vigilar que no hiciera o ingiriera alguna porquería.

* * *

-¿Cómo es que te dejas intimidar por Cuddy? -Preguntó un día House- ¿Te dice que me vigiles y tú como perro fiel lo haces?

-Son inseguridades absolutamente válidas House –Le respondió Wilson.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque eres un idiota Y no estás teniendo sexo. Suficiente para ella, suficiente para mí.

-Cuando decidí casarme con ella asumí…

-Que se acabaría el sexo casual y que tu vida sería aburrida, bla, bla, bla…

-¿Eso no basta para que me deje salir?

-Si Adán no hubiese comido la manzana…

-¿Seguimos hablando de lo mismo?

-Adán no se comería la manzana…pero sí lo hizo.

-Adán era un idiota. Sabía que si se comía la manzana lo echarían del paraíso. Y yo no soy tan idiota como él.

-Adán no quería, pero Eva lo sedujo para que lo hiciera.

-Dirás los pechos de Eva.

-¡Exacto! Hay miles de 'pechos de Eva' por ahí tentando a hombres a comer la manzana prohibida. ¿Qué te hace creer que tú no eres de esos hombres?

* * *

House entró a la consulta Nº 1 hecho una furia:

-Lo que sea que tenga dígalo… -Se quedó boquiabierto: la paciente resultaba ser la misma rubia que alguna vez se obsesionó con él por culpa de esa enfermedad-…rápido –Se acercó aún incrédulo- ¿Tú?

-Me da gusto verlo Dr. House –La muchacha seguía casi igual como House la recordaba, exceptuando claro, que ahora tenía más de veinte años.

-Las adolescentes menores de edad siguen persiguiéndome ¿Y tú?

-He dejado de perseguir doctores amargados pero extremadamente sexys –Sonrió.

-¡Diablos! Ahora no me siento un criminal ¿Has ido a California últimamente?

-Creo que sí…

Ambos sonrieron.

-Y dime ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-Me duele la garganta.

-Eso…eso es muy serio –Fingió- Déjame ver –Le examinó la garganta- Está inflamada. ¿Te duele algo más?

-Sí…

La rubia se sacó la blusa quedando en sostén. Tomó la mano del nefrólogo y la puso en su pecho. Puso cara de perrito:

-Me duele el corazón ¿Podría hacer algo al respecto?

-Bueh…Em...

La rubia se acercó peligrosamente a House. House trataba de mantener la compostura pero el joven y sensual cuerpo de su paciente lo tenían loco. Se alejó un poco y buscó alguna excusa médica para mantener las distancias, pero la muchacha no tenía reparos en coquetearle descaradamente.

-¿No crees que deberías volver a tomar esas pastillas que te receté la última vez?

-Ahora no hay nada en mi cuerpo Dr. House –Lo trajo hacia ella con las piernas y lo aprisionó entre sus brazos- Se lo puedo asegurar.

-Muy bien, pero… -El inevitable roce entre sus miembros tuvieron resultados en él- Pero creo que deberás buscar otro doctor para tus morbosidades.

-¿Tiene novia Dr. House?

-Tenía…la bruja me metió anillo y bebé hace algún tiempo.

-¿Está casado?

-Si otro estado civil se pudiese deducir de lo que te dije…

-¿Puedo ver su anillo?

House no entendía su actitud. Sacó de su bolsillo el anillo de matrimonio y se lo mostró. La muchacha sonrió maliciosa:

-¿Y no lo ocupa?

-Cómo tendría esta clase de aventurillas si lo usara –Bromeó. Lo iba a guardar pero la muchacha se lo quitó:- Hey…que no lo ocupe no significa que te lo regale…

La joven tomó el anillo y lo puso en su corpiño.

-Ese no es un buen lugar para ponerlo.

-Sácamelo –Lo desafió. Lo atrajo más hacia sí moviendo ligeramente la pelvis- Vamos…

-Hey niña, creo que ya te estás…

No pudo seguir. La muchacha comenzó a devorar sus labios con tanto desenfreno que no le dieron tiempo para reaccionar. Pasaron varios segundos para que House entendiera lo que estaba sucediendo. Sintió la lengua juguetona de la rubia en su boca y por un instante pensó responder el beso.

Pero no. La maldita imagen de Cuddy se le aparecía en la mente. Cuddy proponiéndole una relación, Cuddy casándose con él, Cuddy en su luna de miel, Cuddy diciéndole que estaba embarazada, Cuddy con un gran vientre durmiendo a su lado, Cuddy concibiendo a Lis, Cuddy haciéndole el amor y llevándolo al cielo una y otra vez. Cuddy besándolo. Cuddy depositando su lengua en su boca mientras lo abrazaba. Cuddy haciendo de él sentir la persona más importante de todas. Cuddy, Cuddy, Cuddy.

Sintió como esa lengua trataba de incitarlo y entonces se percató de que no quería seguir sintiendo como aquella desconocida ocupaba el lugar de Cuddy. Pensó que extrañaría sentir otro sabor, pero se equivocó. Con el sabor de Cuddy le bastaba, sabía que una delicia mejor que esa jamás encontraría.

Se apartó. Le sacó el anillo del corpiño fríamente y cuando estaba por salir le dijo:

-Con un té caliente se te pasará el dolor de la garganta. Y con respecto a tu otro problema…lo siento, pero creo que la bruja de mi esposa se te adelantó.

La rubia quedó impávida al escuchar aquellas palabras. Vio al doctor alejarse y no le quedó más remedio que rendirse en su objetivo.

* * *

Cuddy abrió las puertas de su casa sorprendiendo tanto a padre como a hija. Lis corrió hacia ella y se encaramó en sus brazos eufórica de alegría:

-¡¡Mami!!

-¡¡Preciosa!!

Cuddy estuvo aferrada a su pequeña hija largo tiempo: abrazándola, besándola, sintiendo su agradable aroma, viendo esos ojos tan azules como el mar brillar de alegría.

-Te extrañé mucho pequeña –Le dijo dulce mientras le llevaba hacia la sala- ¿Tú me extrañaste a mí?

-¡Sí! –La besó tierna- Papi también.

-¿Sí? –Cuddy por fin le dedicó tiempo a House: se mostraba indiferente, leyendo una historieta o algo así- ¿Y no sería genial que tu papi me diera también un beso de bienvenida?

-¡Sí! –Lis se bajó de los brazos de Cuddy y comenzó a molestar a House- ¡Besa…mami!

-Aprende a hablar mocosa –Le respondió molesto- "Besa a mamá" ¡No te comas las preposiciones!

-¿Qué…preposon?

-"Preposición"

-¡Papi…besa!

-¡Ya…ya! ¡Sólo respeta mi metro cuadrado criatura!

Cuddy, quién se había mantenido en silencio observando la curiosa interacción de sus seres queridos, sonrío al ver como House se levantaba y se acercaba a ella. No se movió ni un centímetro y juguetona miró a House esperando que él la besara. House se incomodó:

-¿Por qué no te mueves?

-Porque tú me tienes que besar a mí Greg.

-¿Crees que me intimidas?

-No… -Se acercó a su oído y le susurró:- Quiero que tú metas en mi boca tu lengua y acaricies la mía y me incites a hacerte el amor desesperadamente.

House la miró y Cuddy mantenía su sonrisa maliciosa, esperando alguna reacción.

-Hey boba –Se dirigió a Lis- ¿Qué hora es? –Cuddy no entendió. ¿House le había enseñado a ver la hora a una niña de dos años?- ¿Recuerdas lo que te enseñé?

-Sí –Lis fue hasta la ventana. Ya estaba oscureciendo- ¿Bubú?

-Así es. Ya es tarde. ¿Recuerdas que te dije que hicieras en estos casos?

-No bubú. Sueño.

-Exactamente.

-Bye.

Lis se despidió de un beso de sus padres y se fue a su habitación. Cuddy seguía atónita por aquella extraña conversación:

-¿Qué ha sido todo eso?

-Le dije que bubú aparecía cuando el sol desaparecía, y para no verlo debía dormir. Supongo que cambió el verbo a "soñar"

-¿Me dijo 'bye'?

-Es más fácil decir 'bye' que decir 'adiós'.

-Impresionante –Se acercó y jugueteó con su nariz- ¿Me tienes más sorpresas como ésta?

-¿Realmente quieres saberlo?

-Me muero de ganas…

* * *

Entraron a la habitación casi sin poder respirar. Se quitaban la ropa y se besaban tan brutalmente que no medían consecuencias. El sexo telefónico o por Chat no se comparaba con tenerlos ahí, lamiendo y recorriendo el cuerpo del otro.

House le arrancó la blusa y sonrió gustoso al ver que Cuddy no traía sostén. Sólo eran él y sus hermosos pechos:

-Wow… ¿Lo venías pensando?

-No me masturbé en el avión porque hubiese sido algo totalmente inmoral –Ahogó un gemido al sentir como House mordía levemente sus pezones- Pero créeme… -Un suspiro se le escapó al sentir como esa lengua recorría otros lugares y sus manos seguían encargándose de sus pechos- Ganas no me faltaron…

-Por un momento pensé que te había olvidado –Le dijo con voz de idiota House al encontrarse frente a frente con el sexo de Cuddy- Pero no…aquí estás sano y salvo esperando por mi lengua.

-Greg… -Comenzaba a desesperarse. El diálogo que él mantenía con su intimidad no le resultaba del todo placentera- Greg…

-¿Me extrañaste tanto como yo? Sé que esta mujer te hizo trabajar más de la cuenta cada vez que hablaba conmigo y sé que te calmó el hambre en solitario. Pero tranquilo pues tu trabajo hoy tendrá una dulce recompensa.

-¡Maldición Greg podrías meter tu lengua de una vez!

House no siguió esperando. Comenzó a saborear aquellos labios mientras sentía como Cuddy gemía sin pudor.

-¿Te gusta?

-Sí…pero…pero hazlo ya…

-¿Ya?

-Sí…no…no soporto un minuto más.

House sonrió. Se bajó los bóxers y justo antes de penetrarla decidió besarla en la boca por última vez. Entonces apareció en su cabeza aquella rubia del otro día. Se detuvo en seco al darse cuenta que otra mujer lo había besado. Otra mujer que no era Cuddy.

Cuddy lo vio congelado y se extrañó. Lo besó ahora tratando de que continuara pero lo que sea que estuviera en su cabeza no lo dejaba de molestar.

-¿Qué ocurre?

House vio como Cuddy esperaba una respuesta y un gran y desconocido sentimiento de culpabilidad se apoderó de él. Sabía que no era la gran cosa…sabía que él no la besó y que se separó… ¿Entonces por qué se sentía así?

-Greg… ¿Qué te ocurre?

-Tengo…tengo que decirte algo.

-¿Y no puede esperar hasta después de hacerlo?

-No…es que…

-Me estás asustando.

-No es nada…yo…yo sólo me besé con una paciente –Lo dijo rápido para no arrepentirse a media frase- Muy bien. Podemos seguir haciéndolo.

-¿¿¡¡TÚ QUÉ!!?? –Cuddy cerró las piernas y se apartó hecha una furia- ¿¿¡¡TE BESASTE CON UNA PACIENTE!!??

-No. Ella me besó a mí. Fin de la historia ¿Seguimos?

-¿¡Y QUIÉN DEMONIOS ANDA BESANDO A UN HOMBRE CASADO POR AHÍ!?

-¿Recuerdas a la rubia que se obsesionó conmigo?

-¡PEQUEÑA PERRA! –Estaba totalmente fuera de sí- ¿¡SE ATREVIÓ A BESARTE!?

-Bueno la juventud de ahora está tan revolucionada…

-¿¡Y TÚ QUÉ HICISTE!?

-Nada.

-¿¡¡NADA!!? ¿¡¡DEJASTE QUE TE METIERA LA LENGUA!!?

-Me tomó de sorpresa y…

-¡¡DEJASTE QUE TE METIERA LA LENGUA!!

Cuddy tomó el piyama de House, una almohada y las lanzó lejos de la habitación:

-¡HASTA MAÑANA!

-¿Qué demonios…?

-¡LÁRGATE DE MI HABITACIÓN!

-Pero íbamos a…

-¡PÍDELE A TU AMIGUITA ROBA HOMBRES!

-Lisa…

-¡NADA DE LISA! ¡FUERA!

Y cerró la puerta de golpe. House se vistió rápidamente y se fue hasta el sofá. Después de todo, debía de admitir que entendía su enojo. Si algún tarado se atreviera a besarla lo mataría de a pedazos. Se recostó y trató de dormir.

* * *

Ya eran cerca de los cinco de la mañana. House se despertó al sentir un movimiento de auto y se maldijo por estar durmiendo ahí y no con Cuddy. Estaba incómodo y con frío, pero seguramente tratar de entrar a esa pieza sería asegurarse cojera en la otra pierna.

Cuddy caminó dudosa hasta el living, pero cuando ya estuvo ahí se quedó de pie observando a House. House la miró y se integró a la situación:

-¿Qué quieres? No accederé ir a dormir al patio por ningún…

No pudo continuar. Cuddy lo estaba besando, desesperada. House se quedó choqueado con su actitud pero pudo sentir como las mejillas de la decana de humedecían con lágrimas. Se separó despacio de ella y la miró a los ojos:

-¿Qué te ocurre?

-Necesito que me beses.

-¿Qué?

-Cállate y bésame.

House la besó lentamente sin entender nada. Cuando Cuddy sintió sus labios lo abrazó fuertemente y aumentó la intensidad. House sintió que el aire se le acababa pero Cuddy no paraba el beso. Se separó bruscamente, preocupado:

-Dime qué te pasa.

-Necesito que me beses hasta que se te olvide el sabor de ella –Sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas- No quiero que pienses que sus besos son mejores que los míos.

-¿Qué te hace pensar…?

-Ella es bonita y joven –Lo besaba sin parar con lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas- Ella te besó. Besó tus labios –Tocó sus labios con los dedos, temblorosa- tus labios…

-Ella…

-Ella metió su lengua donde sólo la mía puede entrar –Volvió a besarlo una y otra vez- Greg…estos labios son míos. Nadie más tiene derecho a tocarlos. Sólo yo…prométemelo. Prométeme que sólo yo soy dueña de tus labios.

-Lisa…

-Prométemelo.

-Te lo prometo.

-Ahora…ahora me besarás hasta que la olvides. Bésame hasta hartarte y hasta que ella no sea más que un recuerdo.

-Lisa –Acarició su rostro y secó las lágrimas de sus ojos- Hey…mira…

-No quiero que me expliques nada. Sólo quiero olvidar que otra mujer te besó y tú lo permitiste…

-Escúchame por favor –Cuddy miró hacia el suelo aguantando las ganas de llorar desesperada- Cuando ella me besó…

-Greg…

-Cuando ella me besó…por un momento yo lo permití. Pero cuando eso pasó, yo…yo me di cuenta que nadie besa mejor que tú –Los ojos de Cuddy se iluminaron- Tienes la boca más exquisita y la lengua más juguetona de toda Norteamérica ¿De verdad estás casada conmigo?

-Sí –Lo besó tiernamente un largo rato. Se acomodó encima de él y acarició su rostro sonriendo- Te extrañé muchísimo. Creo que me mal acostumbré. Si no tengo estos labios mucho tiempo comienzo a comportarme como tonta.

-Lo sé…

-Esta es la parte en la que dices algo tierno.

-¿Qué quieres? ¿Qué te diga que te amo?

-Podrías empezar por ahí…

-Si quieres te lo grito, pero…

-… ¿Competimos por quién hace gritar más al otro?

-Un poco de amor y te prendes al tiro ¿Cuántos años tienes?

-Te espero en la habitación.

-Hey…-La llamó.

-¿Sí?

-Te amo.

Cuddy sonrió tierna y le mandó un beso. House se rió de sí mismo y lentamente se fue hasta la habitación…

* * *

**Review ?? :P Lo había olvidado ! Agradecimientos especiales a Sandraycc por la ideaaa y a Samiii por revisar el cap :) .. Ahh ! .. También hay una escena en que me inspiré en un cap de Desperate Housewives, una conversación q tuvo Lynette con la esposa de su jefe, bueno, es algo complicado de explicar !xd .. BESOS !  
**


	10. Las cosas simples para mí

**Holiiii de nuevo :) **.. Como lo dije.. el nuevo cap :P .. Este capi es cortito ! ^^ igual que los siguientes dos, luego se vendrá la artillería pesada, lo prometo :) .. Si termino el cap que estoy escribiendo ahora antes del fin de semana, puede que aparezca con un cap antes del jueves, pero no se los aseguro, dale ? **Besos y disfruten! :)**

* * *

**Las cosas simples para mí**

Cuddy abrió la puerta del baño y miró con reproche a Lis, quien se mantenía callada en un rincón. La tomó en brazos y la llevó hasta su habitación.

-Sé que no te gusta cariño, pero deberás dejar de usar pañal alguna vez.

Lis negaba con la cabeza y se escondía bajo una almohada. Cuddy miró la hora preocupada:

-Tu niñera aún no llega.

Lis se quedó viéndola un rato. Cuddy llamó a la niñera pero la muchacha no respondía. Lis se levantó y buscó un bolso en su armario. Se lo pasó a Cuddy y ésta sonrió:

-¿Quieres que te lleve con nosotros?

-Sí.

-Pero te aburrirás mucho en el hospital.

-No.

Cuddy no estaba del todo convencida pero al no ver otra alternativa accedió. Bañó y vistió rápidamente a Lis con un vestido azul y una cinta roja entre los crespos cabellos de la pequeña. Volvió a su propia habitación con Lis de la mano y vio como House aún no estaba listo. Luego de regañarlo y apurarlo, los tres emprendieron rumbo a su destino: el PPTH.

Llegaron y Lis se quedó en la guardería del hospital. Cuddy y House fueron hasta sus respectivas oficinas, cada uno por su lado tal como solían hacerlo todas las mañanas: Cuddy y el famoso papeleo, House enterándose que aún no hay caso y que debe ir a pasar consulta. De mala gana fue, pero al rato dejó de atender pacientes. Las enfermeras fueron a acusarlo a Cuddy, y ésta con la mejor reprimenda entró en la consulta de su esposo:

-Las consultas no están hechas para ver telenovelas, dulcecito.

-Solcito ¿Por qué no te pasas en cinco minutos cuando estén dando los comerciales?

Cuddy rodó los ojos y desconectó el televisor. House enseguida protestó:

-¡Esas narices congestionadas pueden esperar!

-¡Yo no!

-¡Bruja!

-¡Vago!

Se miraron fijamente, pero a los segundos ambos se largaron a reír de lo infantiles que eran la mayoría del tiempo. Cuddy lo besó en los labios jugueteando con su nariz. House la acercó más a su cuerpo y acarició su espalda. Cuddy dejándose mimar preguntó:

-¿No crees que esto es muy poco profesional Greg?

-En caso de que nos descubriesen, tú serías quien me acosa a mí. Los jefes siempre son los culpables.

Cuddy rió y volvió a besarlo, ahora más apasionadamente. Las manos de House comenzaron a bajar mientras se besaban pero entonces Cuddy paró:

-Creí haberte dicho que no más de estas cosas en el trabajo.

-Tú me besaste a mí. Fuiste tú la primera en romper las reglas.

-¡Hey! Me haces sentir culpable.

-Lo eres –La besó de nuevo- Y eso te hace incluso más sexy.

Cuddy dejó de protestar y se dedicó a saborear los labios de House más intensamente. Se levantó casi sin dejar de besarlo y por pocos segundos todo se vio interrumpido por ella cerrando con llaves la consulta. Ya todo listo, volvió a los labios del nefrólogo mientras éste recorría otros lugares de la endocrina.

Se levantó y la sentó en la camilla. Una de sus manos entró en su entrepierna y le sacó casi desesperado la braga. Cuddy al mismo tiempo lo ayudaba a bajarse los pantalones y luego el bóxer. Ya libres de ropa interior, House subió su falda y la penetró casi con urgencia.

Cuddy ahogó un gemido al sentirlo adentro y comenzó a besarlo en el cuello. House también comenzó a besarla en el cuello sin perder la velocidad de sus llegadas. Ambos lamían el cuello del otro y a ratos no se aguantaban y lo mordían. Todo por ahogar la pasión que, dado el lugar y circunstancia, no podía liberarse y hacerse sentir totalmente.

Cuddy enterró sus uñas en House al sentir la última de las embestidas. Ambos esperaron unos momentos para separarse y sonreírse:

-Estuvo bien.

-Sí, nada mal.

Cuddy ayudó a House con el pantalón sin dejar de sonreír. Luego de un buen sexo con él, la sonrisa era imborrable. A House le pasaba lo mismo, pero como se trataba de él, procuraba no ser tan obvio. Esta clase de encuentros: cortos, sencillos, sin gran preámbulo, eran geniales para pasar algo la pesadilla del trabajo. Ya se ocuparía House de repetirlo aunque sea una vez por semana, por lo mínimo.

Cuddy se puso la braga siendo observada por House. De improviso comenzó a besarlo en todo el rostro provocando que House alejase:

-¡Hey! ¡Hey! ¡Ya, suéltame! ¡Hey…!

Cuddy comenzó a reír y lo besó por última vez. House rodó los ojos pero no se abstuvo y le mordió la mejilla, consiguiendo otra risa de ella. Pero al verla nuevamente su rostro cambió. La miró fijamente sin articular palabra, Cuddy empezó a inquietarse:

-¿Qué pasa?

-Me matarás…

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa?

House se veía asustado, no era capaz de pronunciar palabra. Cuddy se espantó:

-¡Greg dime qué diablos te pasa!

-Te…te... ¡Te he dejado un chupón!

Y una rizota llena de burla e ironía salió de House. A Cuddy se le deformó el rostro de la pura ira:

-¿¡Estás gracioso!? ¡Me preocupaste! ¡Pensé que te había pasado algo! ¡Bestia, cómo juegas así!

-Ya, ya, Lisa, si estaba bromeando.

-¡Idiota!

Cuddy seguía molesta por la actitud de House, pero House le recordó otra cosa:

-Pude bromear con el preámbulo, pero…de verdad tienes un chupón.

-No seas idiota –Cuddy pensaba que House seguía con el juego, pero pudo ver algo de honestidad en su mirada. Buscó rápidamente un espejo y se vio el lugar que House le señalaba:- ¡Mierda! ¡Mira cómo me has dejado el cuello! –Tenía una marca grande y muy rojiza- ¿¡Cómo me oculto esto!?

-Si no trajeras ropa de una prostituta tal vez podrías ocultártelo. Pero no, tú y tus blusas que prácticamente no te cubren los pechos.

-Sí, sí… ¿¡Qué haremos ahora!?

-Dirás qué harás tú. El súper chupón lo tienes tú, no yo.

-¡Un chupón en mi cuello enseguida te señala a ti como culpable imbécil!

-A mí me da igual lo que piensen. Mi reputación no puede estar peor de todas maneras.

-Muy bien Gregory House, escucha muy bien lo que te diré –Le empujó en contra de la pared furiosa- Me ayudarás a esconder esta vergüenza porque de lo contrario haré que te arrepientas el resto de nuestro largo, laaaaargo matrimonio. Porque será largo, largo y doloroso. ¿Me has entendido o no?

House accedió con cara de perrito. No es que se haya intimidado de verdad, pero ver a Cuddy creer que tiene el mando resultaba muy atractivo. Bueno…y tal vez el imaginarse con aquella bruja cuarenta años más sí lo intimidó.

-¿Doctores? –Llamó una enfermera fuera de la consulta- Necesitamos hablar con ustedes.

House y Cuddy se miraron sorprendidos.

-¿Doctores…? –Continuó insistiendo la enfermera.

-Estamos en medio de una crisis matrimonial –Inventó House- ¿Qué puede ser más importante que eso?

Cuddy le dio un codazo y le reprochó la estúpida mentira. House puso cara de niño bueno.

-Se trata de Lis…

-¿¡Qué le pasó a Lis!? –Preguntó preocupada Cuddy al abrir la puerta y encontrarse con la enfermera.

-Ella…se fue.

-¿Eh…?

-¿Bromea?

La enfermera negó con la cabeza y miró el suelo avergonzada. Cuddy se desesperó:

-Hey… ¿Cómo que Lis se fue? ¿Y a dónde?

-No tenemos idea. Ha desaparecido, no podemos encontrarla.

-¿¡SE LES HA PERDIDO UNA NIÑA DE DOS AÑOS Y MEDIO!?

-Tu personal deja mucho que desear solcito –Se burló House.

-¿Te parece muy divertido? ¡Nuestra hija se ha perdido!

-A la mocosa la habrá espantado la verruga gigante de la enfermera. Ya aparecerá…

-¡House! ¡No es momento de bromear! –A la enfermera- ¿Está seguridad buscándola por todo el edificio verdad?

-¡Sí doctora, por supuesto!

-Sigan buscando, con Greg también la buscaremos.

La enfermera afirmó y siguió con la búsqueda. Cuddy llamó a Foreman y le pidió a todo el equipo que la buscara. A House esa llamada a su equipo no le pareció buena idea, pero Cuddy tenía los nervios como para cortarle una pierna con una sierra eléctrica si llegaba a negarse a algo. Al cabo de quince minutos todo el equipo de diagnóstico se unió y comenzaron a buscar a la bebé más popular del hospital.

Kutner y Taub se dedicaron a buscar en todas las salas del primer y segundo piso, mientras las enfermeras registraban los pisos restantes. Foreman y Trece fueron hasta las salas universitarias pero ahí tampoco aparecía la pequeña. Los doctores a cargo de las clases aseguraban no haber visto nada y los estudiantes que paseaban por ahí tampoco eran de mucha ayuda. Volvieron al hospital cansados y soportando los morbosos piropos de los hombres a Trece.

Cuddy corría por las oficinas y preguntaba a todos los doctores si habían visto a una pequeña de dos años caminar por ahí. No consiguió nada aparte de tener que explicar su misteriosa marca en el cuello. House se fue a molestar a Cameron y aprovechó de verificar que la bestiecilla no estuviese ahí en ER cubierta de sangre o algo así. Y Chase se encargó de verificar las salas de cirugía por si la pequeña House no estuviese bajo alguna repisa o incluso jugando con algún órgano.

Ya había pasado cerca de una hora y todos estaban cansados y frustrados. Cuddy tuvo que explicarle a los subordinados su famosa marca y luego del bochorno comenzó a llorar de la preocupación. House recibió una llamada de Wilson.

-Ya sé donde está tu diablillo –Le dijo luego de cortar la llamada, con una mezcla de alivio y enojo- Ven, vamos por ella.

-¿¡DÓNDE ESTÁ!?

House se negaba a dar más explicaciones y emprendió rumbo. Cuddy y el resto del equipo salieron tras él. El equipo intrigado, Cuddy histérica:

-¡Greg! ¡Greg dime dónde está! ¡GREG!

-A veces creo que espero demasiado de ustedes –Comenzó a hablar House- En vez de perder su estúpido tiempo buscando al otro lado de la cuadra, entre órganos y pacientes en coma, debieron buscar en el lugar más obvio… ¿De verdad son mis doctores?

Llegaron. House abrió la puerta del baño del hospital e hizo pasar a todo el mundo. Ahí estaba Wilson junto a algunas enfermeras, incómodo. Todos se miraron y miraron a House sin entender. Wilson tosió para ser tomado en cuenta y dijo:

-Está en un cubículo.

-¿Qué? –En realidad parecía una broma.

-Ha estado en ese cubículo todo este tiempo.

-¿Pero…?

-Deberíamos irnos. Hey, Cuddy ¿Qué diablos te pasó en el cuello?

-¡NADA! ¿NO SE IBAN?

El equipo, Wilson y las enfermeras salieron del baño asustados. House se quedó en un rincón observando. Cuddy abrió el cubículo y vio a Lis sentada en el baño, enseguida la abrazó:

-¡Me tuviste el alma en un hilo pequeñita! ¿Por qué te escondiste así?

-Es que…quería ir al baño.

-¿Cómo? –Cuddy no lo podía creer- ¿Querías ir al baño?

-Sí.

-Pero…pero… pensé que te asustaba.

-No me asusta –Lis sonrió cerrando sus grandes ojos azules- Es fácil.

-Pero…me dijiste que te asustaba.

-Es que cuando me llevaste al baño… no quería ir mami –Se explicó Lis con dificultad. Aún le costaba decir oraciones tan largas- Y me daba miedo que te enojaras conmigo.

-¡Mi amor cómo se te ocurre pensar eso! –Volvió a abrazarla- Nunca me enojaría contigo por algo así ¿Bien? Pero sí me enojaré mucho si vuelves a desaparecer así ¡Estuve muy preocupa por ti!

-Perdón mami.

-¿Por qué no viniste al baño con una de las enfermeras?

-Porque ellas no son tú, mami.

Cuddy sonrió y volvió a abrazarla más fuertemente, tratando de no emocionarse demasiado.

-¿Y por qué has estado todo este tiempo aquí?

-Es que…mami…no me enseñaste a usar el papel de baño. Y no podía irme sin usarlo ¿O sí?

-No…No pequeña…

House seguía en silencio observando. Por un momento pensó que su hija era realmente especial, realmente inteligente. Pero se auto-convenció que eso todos los padres lo pensaban aunque tuviesen un bulto en vez de un hijo.

Cuddy y Lis salieron luego de un rato. Cuddy la tomó en brazos para que se lavara las manos y miró a House sin poder ocultar su orgullo materno. House rodó los ojos y fingió no estar interesado. Lis se encaramó en los brazos de Cuddy y los tres salieron al pasillo. Ahí, Lis miró a su madre y comenzó a reír.

-¿Qué te ocurre?

-¿Por qué me daría miedo el baño, mami? Esas cosas son simples para mí.

Cuddy rodó los ojos mientras House seguía en silencio, maravillado con la 'bestiecilla'.

- Eh... ¿Qué tienes en el cuello mami? Porque te ves bastante mal con él.

Cuddy se sonrojó a más no poder y ahora sí House se partió de la risa. Se la quitó de los brazos y la llevó él, aceptando, muy a su pesar, lo orgulloso que estaba de su pequeña House...

* * *

Lalalala :) El título es porq mientras escribía el cap me acordé del comercial de "Elite", en donde la canción de fondo decía "Las cosas han sido siempre simples para mí" ( 8 ) .. Les gustó ? REVIEW ! :D ... **Agradecimientos especiales a Kmi y Sandraycc por las ideas ^^ .. ojalá qe haya salido como lo pensaban, o parecido al menos. Y obvio a Samyy por revisarlo :P .. **Bye Bye ! .. Pronto el siguiente ^^


	11. Mamá ¿Cómo se hacen los bebés?

**Hi people ! :3 ! **.. Día jueves nuevo capítulo ^^ ! .. Indicaciones para el cap? emm.. no sé, ninguna supongo xD ! .. Los diálogos los puse en cursiva por pura maña la verdad, no significan nada xD ! **Lean, disfruten y comenten :)**

* * *

**Mamá ¿Cómo se hacen los bebés?**

_-Mamá ¿Cómo se hacen los bebés? _

Una simple pregunta ha fascinado la pequeña cabeza de Lis. Al preguntarla probablemente no fue tan importante, tal vez fue como preguntarle porque el cielo es celeste y la tierra café. En ese momento, sólo se le ocurrió, y en realidad no pensó en que afectaría. Fue la reacción de su madre lo que transformó su pregunta en todo un acontecimiento.

_-¿Por qué quieres saber?_

_-No lo sé._

Lis no podía entender cómo su preguntaba complicaba tanto a su mamá. Vamos…si es tan fácil como explicar de donde sale un pollo. ¿Por qué la evadía tanto? No lo entendía. Así partió su búsqueda, su "respuesta". No sabía por qué le importaba tanto, pero quedarse con la duda la mataría. Tenía apenas tres años y medio, pero estaba conciente que era más inteligente que varios niños de cuatro o cinco, quizás más.

Con sus pequeñas manitos sacó uno por uno los libros de medicina que sus padres tenían en la biblioteca. Aún no sabía leer pero reconocía signos y recordaba letras. Los libros eran en general muy pesados y le costaba sacarlos y explorar, por lo que decidió buscar su coche y llevarlos ahí.

Llegó a su habitación con tres o cuatro y comenzó a buscar imágenes que le dijeran algo. Pero la verdad es que aquellas imágenes estaba lejos de reconocerlas y todo indicaba que estaban dentro del cuerpo. Le fascinó el hecho de pensar que tantas cosas estuvieran en un cuerpo tan pequeño como el de ella.

_-Los bebés se hacen cuando dos personas se quieren mucho Lis._

_-Pero mami, yo te quiero mucho ¿Tendré un bebé contigo?_

_-¡No!_

_-¿Y entonces?_

Le costaba entender como el cariño estaba relacionado con el cuerpo. Además, esa respuesta no contestaba su pregunta. Ése era el "por qué", ella quería el "cómo". Tenía tres años y medio pero no era idiota.

_-¿Y cómo se hacen mami? _

_-Eh… bueno, en nuestro caso, papá me entregó una "semilla" en la que tú venías, cariño._

_-¿Una semilla? ¿¡Tan grande era la semilla mami!?_

_-No querida. Esa semilla papá la metió en mi cuerpo y fue creciendo, creció como un huevo ¿Recuerdas cómo los huevos crecen?_

_-Creo… ¿O sea que yo era tan pequeñita como para entrar en tu cuerpo mami? _

_-Sí amor, eras tan pequeñita como para entrar en mi cuerpo._

Eso sí que la dejó con dudas. ¿Cómo era posible que fuera tan pequeña como para entrar en el cuerpo de su madre? No, es que eso era muy extraño. Luego de ver las imágenes de los libros una y otra vez y no entender nada, se escabulló al armario de sus padres. Estaba dentro del closet cuando House la vio y la sorprendió. Le preguntó qué buscaba y ella le explicó que saber cómo se hacían los bebés. House comenzó a reír y eso le molestó mucho ¿Por qué él sabía y ella no? Era injusto. Arrugó su frente y juntó sus pequeños labios, consiguiendo que House sonriera y le buscara unas fotos. Ahí se podía ver a Cuddy con ocho meses de embarazo. House le explicó que en esos momentos ella estaba ahí adentro y eso sí que sorprendió a Lis.

_-Pero mamá pareciera que va a explotar ¿No le dolía tenerme ahí adentro?_

_-Más me dolía a mí que tenía que aguantarla._

_-Igual como que estoy muy pequeñita ahí ¿O no?_

_-Sí, mucho. _

_-No lo recuerdo. ¿Era divertido vivir en el cuerpo de mamá?_

_-Por lo que nos demostrabas los últimos meses lo pasabas bomba, pateabas cada quince minutos. _

_-¡Wow! ¿Y yo podría vivir de nuevo en el cuerpo de mami? _

_-No, sólo se puede nueve meses en la vida y ya ocupaste tu turno. _

_-Buuh… _

_-Pero dentro del cuerpo de tu mamá no podrías estar con ella ¿Eso quieres?_

_-En su cuerpo sería como ahora, con la diferencia de que no tendría que despedirme de ella todos los días cuando se van a trabajar, ni tendrían que cuidarme personas extrañas. Sólo seríamos ella y yo. Ya no me dejaría sola. _

Lis sintió como por detrás la abrazaban cálidamente. Se volteó y vio como los ojos de Cuddy brillaban y se arrugaban tratando de no llorar. Sólo atinó a abrazarla mientras sentía como el rostro de su madre humedecía su pequeño cuello. Luego de un rato así, Cuddy, con los ojos enrojecidos, la miró directamente a los ojos y le dijo:

_-¿Sabes que te amo, verdad amor?_

_-Sí._

_-¿Y sabes que si yo pudiera estaría todo el día contigo, verdad?_

_-Sí._

_-Entonces perdóname por no poder estar todo el día contigo… ¿Me perdonas?_

_-Sí. _

_-¿Y sabes por qué no me gustaría que volvieras a estar en mi cuerpo?_

_-No._

_-Porque dentro de mi cuerpo no podría contestarte estas preguntas –Rió mientras algunas lágrimas se le escapaban- Ni podría verte, ni abrazarte, ni besarte…y ahora sí puedo. Por eso no quiero que vuelvas a mi cuerpo nunca, porque tenerte aquí conmigo me hace más feliz que cualquier otra cosa. _

_-A mí también mami –La volvió a abrazar- Perdóname tú a mí. ¿Bien? –Cuddy sonrió. Lis volvió a mirar la foto y le preguntó:- ¿Me explicarás ahora cómo se hacen los bebés? _

Cuddy comenzó a reír y vio a House: éste observaba todo muy callado pero con una leve, muy leve sonrisa en los labios. Cuddy lo abrazó y miró a su hija sonriendo:

_-Como tu papá y yo nos queríamos mucho, decidimos demostrar nuestro amor teniéndote a ti._

_-¿Cómo?_

_-Ya te lo dije: él me metió una semilla en el cuerpo, una semilla que comenzó a crecer y a crecer, formando tu cuerpecito hermoso. Cuando esa semilla creció lo suficiente, ya no era una semilla sino Lisa House, y naciste. _

_-¿Pero cómo…?_

_-Estás muy pequeña para saberlo –Ahora fue House quien intervino. Él y Cuddy se miraron y rieron con complicidad- Es hora de tu siesta, si quieres te puedes llevar la foto a tu habitación. _

_-Bien._

Aunque Lis seguía teniendo muchas dudas, decidió ir a su habitación sin cuestionar más; luego podría seguir el interrogatorio. Se recostó en la cama y se durmió con esa foto en su pecho, tratando de imaginar qué era eso necesario para hacer bebés, eso que lo diferenciaba del amor que ella tenía por ellos. Sabía que algo era diferente pero por más que pensaba nada le daba mucho sentido.

Al despertar ya era muy tarde y seguramente pronto estaría la cena. Se levantó y la foto se cayó al suelo. La volvió a ver más detenidamente: su mamá en el sofá acariciando su vientre, su papá a un lado. Pero lo que le llamó la atención fue sus miradas: no estaban viendo a la cámara, estaban viendo al otro. Ambos, a su manera, sonreían. Se veían felices, muy felices. Y entonces creó una loca teoría en su cabeza: ¿Y si con esa felicidad se creaban los bebés? Sí, porque no los ha visto sonreír así de nuevo, y no han tenido más bebés. Tenía sentido y se los diría.

Salió de su habitación y sintió todo en silencio. Fue hasta su habitación y estaba cerrada, recordó que le tenían prohibido abrirla cuando estaba cerrada, pero no podía esperar. Debía saber si su teoría era cierta, si con esa clase de felicidad se creaban los bebés. Muy cuidadosamente abrió la puerta. Pero lo que vio se prometió a sí misma nunca más verlo. No porque le haya asustado pero sí porque sintió como invadía una privacidad únicamente de ellos.

Estaban en la cama, su mamá encima de su papá. No se movían, sólo estaban ahí, abrazados sin hacer nada más. Vio como Cuddy se bajó del cuerpo de House y volvió a su lado de la cama. Estaba desnuda y parecía algo transpirada, pero en realidad eso poco le importó a Lis. Era esa sonrisa en los labios de su madre lo que la sorprendía. ¿Cómo es que nunca la había visto sonreír así? Cuddy ni siquiera la había visto, para su mundo nada más importaba. Sólo sonreía, sonreía mientras House la abrazaba. Ambos se abrazaban, tan estrechamente como nunca antes lo había visto.

Cuidadosamente cerró la puerta y volvió a su habitación, sin sacar esa imagen de su memoria: sus padres sonriendo, sonriendo de una forma que superaba miles de veces la sonrisa de la foto. De una u otra forma entendió…_cómo se hacen los bebés._

_

* * *

_**:D ! .. Te gustó? Review ! :B .. Agradecimientos como siempre a Samyy ! n__n !** .. Creo que esta idea alguien me la dijo pero no estoy segura de quién, así q si ese alguien eres tú dímelo para agradecerte a ti tmb ! :3 ! ..** PROXIMOCAP: "Tu amor por siempre". BYE BYE ! :)**


	12. Tu amor por siempre

**Uyy casi lo olvido! es jueves! xD ! **Estoy tan perdida en el espacio que ya ni sé que día es :3 ! .. Bueno .. Este capi está inspirado en la canción "Tu amor por siempre" de Axel, sería bueno qe la pusieran mientras lo leen, le da más ambiente a todo! xD !

Eso! **REVIEW :3 **

* * *

**Tu amor por siempre**

Era una tarde cualquiera de domingo, en el que el sol se colaba por las ventanas y temperaba la sala. Como todo día domingo, House y Cuddy disfrutaban su día libre. En ésta ocasión, eso sí, Lis había salido con Wilson, quién le había prometido llevarla al parque de diversiones, por lo que estaban solos viendo televisión. Estaban en el sofá, Cuddy recostada en las piernas de House y éste con los pies en la mesa de centro. Como nunca, ambos estaban relajados y sin alguna otra preocupación. Pero de pronto House dejó de ver la televisión. Como pocas veces, comenzó a observar detenidamente a Cuddy.

Sus dedos tocaron su pelo crespo, se enredaron en él y pudo sentir ese agradable olor a recién lavado que ella siempre tenía. Bajó hasta el cuello, que no destacaba por ser alargado pero sí muy delgado, y por supuesto, fragante siempre a un perfume cuidadosamente elegido.

Cuddy se volteó hacia él y le sonrió, tal vez por algo divertido que ocurrió en la TV o en agradecimiento por las pequeñas caricias que House inconcientemente le estaba haciendo. Él sólo atinó a sonreír vagamente y sus dedos continuaron su viaje ahí.

Lo primero que probablemente todo el mundo vea en el rostro de Cuddy sean sus ojos. Grandes, de un tono prácticamente imposible de definir, perdiéndose entre un azul muy claro, tal vez un estilo de verde, incluso a veces confundible con el celeste. Ahora, con el sol de atardecer se veían verdes, pero probablemente en la noche se vieran algo azules, quién sabe, con los ojos de su Lisa jamás lo sabía. Eso era lo que más le fascinaba de ella. Siempre le guardaba algo de misterio, hasta como en algo tan mínimo e insignificante como el color de ojos.

Sus dedos bajaron y tocaron sus labios. Cuddy le besó el dedo índice riendo, sin entender lo que House estaba haciendo. House la levantó de sus piernas y la recostó en el sofá, recostándose encima de ella y sin quitarle la mirada a sus labios. Se acercó y comenzó a besarlos muy lentamente. Cuddy se dejó querer y correspondió con el beso. Al cabo de un minuto así se separaron y House la miró a los ojos, perdiéndose en ese color que ahora se volvía algo azul y que no dejaban de mirarlo.

-¿Te ocurre algo?

-No.

Volvió a besarla tan o más tierno que el beso anterior. Se dedicó a sentir su sabor, entendiendo que como el de ella jamás encontraría. Cuddy tomó su rostro con sus manos y lo acarició sonriendo, viéndolo entre sorprendida y embobada por su actitud.

Con su dedo índice, House continuó recorriendo su cuerpo. Llegó hasta sus pechos, cubiertos por una blusa blanca, y con mucho cuidado comenzó a sacársela y hacer círculos en ellos, logrando que en un principio Cuddy temblara al sentir sus dedos helados y luego riera por aquel extraño juego.

-¿Quieres hacer el amor Greg?

-No aún.

Y extrañamente ninguno estaba lo suficiente excitado como para comenzar a arrancarse la ropa con los dientes. No, estaban como atontados en un ambiente cálido, tierno y dulce. Algo que no recordaban haber vivido antes y probablemente no vivirían otra vez. Sabían que en su extraño matrimonio cosas así no estaba pensadas y por eso tampoco deseadas. Pero en esta ocasión algo había cambiado, algo en la mirada de House le decía a Cuddy que ese momento sería único…y grandioso.

-¿Podrías preguntarlo de nuevo?

-¿Qué cosa?

-Si quiero hacer el amor.

-¿Por qué?

-Quiero escucharte.

-¿Quieres hacer el amor conmigo, Greg?

-¿Para qué preguntas? Yo siempre quiero hacer el amor contigo Lisa.

Cuddy rió y lo besó. House continuó su viaje pero esta vez con los labios: bajó y besó el plano vientre de Cuddy, el mismo en el que alguna vez estuvo esa pequeña y molestosa House, consiguiendo así que Cuddy amarrara su cintura entre sus piernas, logrando un exquisito roce entre sus miembros; el mismo que aumentó cuando se levantó y sentó encima de él, sonriéndole inevitablemente.

-Ahora yo quiero hacer el amor, Greg.

House no pudo más que sonreír. ¿Cómo podía gustarle tanto alguien? Se repetía a sí mismo que él no era de esas personas, que la quería pero no era algo importante. Pero se engañaba y pésimamente. Verla sobre él en sostén, sonriendo y exigiendo hacerle el amor era…espectacular. Y aunque no lo reconociera, sabía que todo en ella era espectacular. Su rostro, su sonrisa, su voz, sus cabellos descontrolados, sus ojos, su nariz, sus labios…todo.

-¿Te ocurre algo Greg? –House sólo la miraba. No sabía cómo explicarlo pero tenía esa mirada que podía descubrir todo en ella. Pero ¿Por qué la miraba así? -¿Te pasa algo hoy? Estás diferente.

-Te veo…sólo eso.

-¿Y por qué?

-No lo sé. ¿Acaso no puedo mirar a mi mujer?

-Sí puedes –Cuddy se sonrojó. Nunca lo había oído llamarla así, "su mujer", sabía que lo era, ya hace varios años, pero oírlo era totalmente diferente- Esas son las ventajas de haberte casado conmigo, querido.

-Sí…

Y lo supo. Supo por qué había comenzado a mirar y admirar tanto a Cuddy. Era increíble como su subconsciente se encargaba de recordarle cosas tan importantes. Con un abrazo la trajo hacia su cuerpo, acarició su espalda y al oído susurrando le dijo:

-Por cierto…hoy cumplimos cinco años de relación ¿Lo sabías?

Cuddy se distanció y lo vio, entre sorprendida y avergonzada.

-¿Qué? Greg falta meses para nuestro aniversario.

-En un día como hoy hace cinco años… entendí que negarme a estar contigo era imposible –Lo dijo casi como broma, pero Cuddy sabía lo importante que eran sus palabras- En un día como hoy llegaste a mi casa, sacaste mis cosas y me obligaste a mudarme contigo.

Cuddy se sonrojó. Era cierto, hace cinco años que todo el juego comenzó. ¿Cómo lo había olvidado? O mejor dicho… ¿Cómo él lo recordaba?

-Hace cinco años –Continuó House- hace cinco años hicimos el amor en tu habitación y me quedé junto a ti toda la noche… ¿Lo recuerdas? –Cuddy asintió emocionada, con los ojos brillosos- Fue la primera vez que me quedaba toda la noche contigo, y pensé que no me gustaría, pero…

-¿Pero…?

-Pero sí me gustó. Me gustó sentir tu cuerpo abrazado al mío y no sentir frío, ni dolor, ni culpa, ni soledad…sólo sentirte a ti.

-Y hace cinco años jamás me imaginé todo lo que lograríamos Greg –Lo besó intensamente. Al separarse House pudo notar una pequeña lágrima en sus ojos, pero una sonrisa imborrable en su rostro- Te amo ¿Lo sabes, verdad?

-No me ha quedado claro, creo que tendrás que repetírmelo…

-Te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo… -Y mientras lo decía lo besaba y reía- ¿Y tú? ¿Me amas?

-Tal vez…

-¿Tal vez?

-¡Sí mujer pero por qué tienes que ser tan cursi!

-¡Jajajajajajaja! –Y continuó besándolo sin parar.

House se dejó mimar, pensando en lo poco que resultaban ser cinco años para todo el tiempo que él aún quería estar con ella…

* * *

Como siempre, gracias **Samy **^^ ! ojalá qe le hayas gustado :P .. próximo capi: "La vida de Lisa Cuddy" . **BESOS :P !**


	13. La vida de Lisa Cuddy

**Holaaaaa :3 ! **Sorry por la hora :( .. Tenía todas las intenciones de publicar el capítulo tempranito pero mi día podría titularse Una serie de eventos desafortunados u.u ! .. En fin ..

* * *

**La vida de Lisa Cuddy**

Los House's ya llevan tres días quedándose en casa de la familia de Lisa. Luego de noche buena, Helen Cuddy, la madre de Lisa, llamó a su hija para invitarla y que pasaran juntos el año nuevo. House enseguida se negó, pero Cuddy le aseguró que sería una reunión familiar y que no podía faltar.

Los primeros dos días la familia se la pasó de compras y preparando el banquete; también visitaron a algunos primos que hace mucho Cuddy no veía. Pero éste tercer día se dieron un descanso y se relajaron. O al menos House y Cuddy.

Lis se dedicó a aventurarse en la gran casa en la que alguna vez vivió su madre. Era una casa grande, con muebles muy antiguos y muchas habitaciones. House y Cuddy se quedaron en una habitación de huéspedes mientras que Lis se instaló en la ex pieza de Lisa. Como los días anteriores había salido mucho no había tenido tiempo de verla mejor; ahora no se perdería detalle.

La habitación era de color café claro, cuadrada, con una gran ventana en un extremo. Cerca de la ventana había una repisa llena de libros y en la alfombra se podía ver como alguna vez, tal vez no hace muchos años, hubo un escritorio. También había un sofá y otra repisa con más libros. Se notaba que Helen no acostumbraba mover las cosas de su lugar, pues en el sofá había un libro que seguramente Cuddy hojeó en una de sus visitas.

-¿Qué ves pequeña?

Helen le recordaba mucho a su madre. Ambas tenían el cabello crespo y los ojos claros, pero lo que más destacaba era la hermosa sonrisa que adornaba sus rostros. Lis no conocía a Helen o al menos no la recordaba, por lo que en esta visita se dedicó a saber más sobre ella. No entendía por qué no veía al Sr. Cuddy, su abuelo, pero tampoco había encontrado el momento de intimidad para preguntarle a su madre.

-Abuela… -Que extraño encontraba decir esa palabra.

-¿Sí?

-¿Cómo era mamá antes, de niña?

Helen sonrió. Fue a su habitación y al poco rato volvió con un gran álbum de fotos, con "Mi pequeña Lisa" como título. Lo abrió y comenzó a mostrarle cada foto de la infancia de Lisa. Lo que sin duda sorprendió mucho a Lis fue ver lo parecidas que eran las dos, a excepción de que en las fotos su madre siempre estaba ordenada, limpia, jugando con alguna muñeca y sonriéndole a la cámara.

-Sólo se parecen en lo físico. Llevas tres días aquí y estoy segura que toda tu personalidad la sacaste a tu padre, Lis.

-Eso dicen.

Llegó a una foto en la que Lisa tenía la misma edad que ella. Traía puesto un vestido rojo y una cinta en el cabello color azul. Estaba sentada en un escritorio pequeño rodeada por libros para colorear, y su lado estaba sentado un oso de felpa con el mismo vestido y la misma cinta.

-"Burbuja". No pude separarla de ese oso hasta los quince años.

-¿Aún lo tiene?

-Sí.

Abrió el closet y Lis pudo ver un montón de peluches guardados cuidadosamente en bolsas de plástico. Helen no tardó mucho en dar con "Burbuja".

-Ahí está.

-¿Qué le pasó en la pierna? –Estaba cubierta por una venda.

Helen lo pensó mucho antes de contestar.

* * *

-Estaba pensando…

-¿Sí?

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que tus padres estaban divorciados?

A Cuddy la pregunta le vino de golpe. Se volteó dándole la espalda a House, ambos acostados en la cama.

-Cuddy…

-Fue hace mucho tiempo ¿Por qué hubiese sido algo relevante?

-No lo sé, dime tú.

-Mi padre tenía una aventura –Comenzó a relatar algo incómoda- Cuando tenía doce años dejó a mi madre por irse con la otra.

-¿Lo odias?

-No –Se volvió a voltear quedando frente a él. House pudo notar sus ojos ligeramente más brillantes- Es mi padre, no puedo odiarlo.

-Sabes que si.

-Tal vez tú hayas podido, yo no.

-¿Aún mantienes contacto con él?

-Me escribe todos los años. No le he respondido ninguna carta hace seis.

-¿Por qué?

-Hace seis años me mandó una foto de su nieta.

-¿Creíste que no había hecho familia?

-Él puede hacer con su familia lo que quiera, pero que no pretenda hacerme parte de ella de nuevo.

No lloraba, pero se veía muy seria y con sus ojos muy sombríos. Luego de un rato en silencio le dijo:

-¿Sabes? Creo que a él le debo algo muy importante.

-¿Qué?

-Tal vez gracias a él es quien soy lo que soy.

-¡Wow! ¡Mañana mismo iré a agradecerle! –Irónico.

-Tonto –Riendo- Me refiero a que gracias a él estudié medicina. Por lo tanto, gracias a él te conocí a ti.

-¿La puta de tu padre tenia una ETS y quisiste salvarlo a él de padecer lo mismo?

-¡No! Es a algo un poco tonto, la verdad.

-¿Qué?

-Cuando nací el primer regalo que mis padres me dieron fue un oso de felpa. Lo llamé Burbuja.

-Que tonto nombre.

-Cállate. Como sea… lo tuve mucho tiempo. Debe estar guardado en algún lado, quizás. Un día papá estaba muy molesto, había discutido con mamá por los asuntos del divorcio. Me vio jugando con Burbuja y se desquitó conmigo. Me gritó que ya estaba muy grande para jugar con peluches, que era igual que mamá y le arrancó la pierna a mi oso.

-Me recuerda a otro vejestorio que conocí.

Cuddy sonrió ligeramente. Lo besó en los labios y continuó:

-Me pasé mucho tiempo tratando de volver su pierna a su lugar. Creo que jamás terminé de hacerlo, pues se la envolví con una venda.

-¿Ese oso te recordaba a ti?

-Sí. Y esa herida era como mi tristeza por el divorcio de mis padres. Toda herida deja cicatriz.

-Lo sé.

Cuddy se acurrucó a House y se durmió. House se quedó pensativo.

* * *

-Y éste es el primer novio de tu mamá.

En la foto Cuddy tenía dieciséis años y un muchacho de dieciocho la abrazaba por la espalda. Ambos sonreían y vestían trajes veraniegos, seguramente se encontraban en una salida familiar. Su madre tenía su cabello hasta las caderas y se veía más pecosa.

-Era linda.

-Muchísimo. La mitad de la preparatoria quería salir con ella. Ese muchacho tenía muy buenas calificaciones, tal vez por eso Lisi se puso de novia con él. A ella le importaba mucho el rendimiento escolar, siempre tuvo el primer lugar.

-¿¡Ese es papá!? –Lis veía una foto en la que Cuddy y House miraban sorprendidos a la cámara mientras bebían un trago en un bar- ¿¡Qué edad tenía mamá!?

-Veinte. Esta foto la tomó su hermana y luego me la entregó.

-¿Se conocían desde esa época?

-Sí ¿Nunca te lo contaron?

-No.

-Ellos se conocieron en la universidad, fueron amigos un tiempo.

-¿Fueron novios?

-No. Él estaba con Stacy, una amiga de Lisi –Volteó otra página del álbum- Mira...ella es –Le señaló a Stacy- Están en su graduación, ella es abogada.

-¿Aún son amigas?

-Sí.

-¿Fue ella quien decidió la operación de papá?

-Sí.

* * *

-¿Descansaste cariño? –Le preguntó Helen a Cuddy mientras cenaban.

-Sí mamá, muchísimo.

-Más de lo necesario –Gruñó House- no me dejó ni tocarla.

-¡GREG! –Le pegó un codazo sonrojada- Lo siento mamá…

-No importa Lisi –Helen sonrió maternal- Para mí serás siempre mi pequeña princesa, pero tengo claro que para el resto no.

-Tu madre me simpatiza, es muy moderna.

-Sigue siendo mi madre Greg.

Lis entró al comedor con una foto en la mano.

-¿Tienes hambre amor? ¿Quieres que te sirva la cena?

-No gracias mami. ¿Puedo sentarme con ustedes?

-Claro –La subió en sus piernas- ¿Qué tienes ahí?

-Una foto, me la dio la abuela.

-¿En eso se entretuvieron mientras dormíamos?

-Sí.

-¿Y qué foto es?

En la foto estaba toda la familia Cuddy reunida. Lisa colgando en los hombros de un hombre, mientras que su hermana mayor abrazaba a Helen por la cintura. Todos traían abrigos de invierno y en el paisaje destacaba la intensa nieve. Esto hacía que los ojos de todos los Cuddy destacaran aún más.

-¿Ese es el abuelo, mami?

-Sí –Lisa se esforzó por no demostrar cuanta pena le causaba ver aquella foto.

-¿Puedo conocerlo?

-Él vive muy lejos de aquí.

-¿Podemos viajar?

-¿Por qué quieres conocerlo?

-No sé ¿Por qué no quieres verlo?

Helen se sorprendió ante la agudeza y determinación con la que Lis, a sus escasos cuatro años, se desenvolvía. Vio a House pero éste no se mostraba sorprendido y seguía comiendo.

-Creo que ya es hora de dormir Lis –Le dijo para salir del apuro, incómoda.

-Bueno. Abuela ¿Podría quedarme con la foto?

-Claro que sí cielo ¿Podría preguntar para qué la quieres?

-Para tenerla el día en que mamá me quiera decir porque no quiere al abuelo.

Lis se mostraba muy inocente e infantil, pero en el fondo sabía qué había dicho y con qué intención.

-Los grandes a veces tienen discusiones Lis pero no significa que no se quieran. Yo quiero mucho a tu abuelo, y jamás lo dejaré de querer porque es mi papá, y a los papás se les quiere siempre, pase lo que pase.

-¿Y si lo quieres porque no lo visitas?

-Lo quiero, pero sigo molesta con él.

-¿Por qué estás molesta con él?

-Porque… porque él rompió mi oso, y mi oso jamás se recuperará por su culpa.

-Pero mami tú eres doctora, deberías operar la pierna de tu oso y así se recuperará.

-Aunque opere la pierna de mi oso jamás volverá a ser igual que antes.

-¿Y si te compras otro oso mami? ¿Así lo perdonarás?

-Puedo tener muchos osos nuevos Lis, pero el oso que de verdad yo quiero no volverá. Las cosas importantes son irremplazables.

-¿Y podría tratar de arreglar tu oso mami?

-Claro, ve y trata de arreglarlo. Si lo consigues iremos a ver a tu abuelo ¿Bien?

-Bien.

Lis besó a su madre y se fue. Podía ser muy lista pero seguía teniendo cuatro años. House, quien se había mantenido al margen del asunto, decidió opinar:

-Le mentiste. La solución no es mentirle.

-¿Y quién dijo que era mentira? –Se levantó- Permiso mamá –Y se fue muy seria.

Helen suspiró:

-Jamás ha podido superarlo ¿Verdad?

-Al parecer no.

-Nunca habló mucho de eso. Cuando nos divorciamos ni siquiera lloró. Se fue a leer a su habitación mientras veía como su padre se iba.

-Dudo que haya sido así de fría.

-Tuvo su propia forma de superarlo.

-¿Cuál?

-Cuando estaba triste se metía en mi cama por la noche y se acurrucaba en mi cuello. Le gustaba oler mi cabello, decía que olía a recién lavado siempre.

House pudo recordar como un par de veces había hecho eso mismo. Descubrió que Cuddy había estado triste muchas más veces de las que él pensaba, y eso le molestó. Le molestó no conocerla lo suficiente.

-¿Hace cuanto no ve a su padre?

-No lo sé.

-¿Sabe sobre Lis?

-Lo dudo.

-Debería hablar con él.

-No la obligaré a hacer algo que no quiere. Está en su derecho de no ver al bastardo que arruinó su niñez.

-¿La arruinó?

-Sí…Él jamás debió…romper su oso.

* * *

-¡Feliz año!

Gritaron todos cuando el noticiero anunció la llegada del nuevo año. En la casa se habían reunido varios primos de Lisa con sus respectivas familias. Todos se abrazaban y sonreían, alzando sus copas y cantando típicas canciones del año nuevo.

La noche fue increíble. House y Cuddy disfrutaron como hace mucho no lo hacían. Ya de madrugada se dedicaron a hacer el amor mientras en el exterior la fiesta continuaba. Ambos se durmieron sin dejar de sonreír.

* * *

Al otro día Karen, la hermana de Lisa, se quedó a almorzar junto a su familia.

-…Y así nos dimos cuenta de que hermanita estaba enamorada de ti, Gregory.

-Karen ya basta por favor… –Sonrojada. Odiaba que le recalcaran todo el tiempo que estuvo enamorada de House.

-¿No me digas? –House estaba muy divertido con la situación- ¿Cuánto dices que bebió antes de prometer conquistarme?

-Un vaso más y seguro caía en coma etílico. Nunca la había visto tan ebria, no se podía las piernas.

-Ayyy no es para tanto. Sólo había pasado mi dosis de alcohol.

-Vomitó dos horas al día siguiente –Continuó Karen divertida, consiguiendo que todos rieran- Pretendió pasar por alto la promesa, pero la obligamos y terminó asistiendo a tu clase de endocrinología.

Cuddy se iba a defender pero notó como Helen no hablaba nada y veía al vacío.

-¿Mamá, le ocurre algo? Ha estado muy callada.

-Sí. Tengo que decirles algo.

-¿Qué cosa?

La seriedad de Helen provocó que todos guardaran silencio.

-¿Mamá…? –Karen estaba muy extrañada por su actitud.

-Me había estado sintiendo muy mal hace tiempo. Fui al médico, me hice unos cuantos exámenes y…

-…

-Tengo cáncer. Sé que debí decirles antes pero no quería arruinarles la fiesta. Mi motivo de esta reunión familiar fue para decirles esto.

Se produjo un gran silencio. Por un momento el estupor les quitó las palabras a todos. Karen no pudo aguantar y sin decir nada comenzó a llorar. Phil, su marido, la abrazó y apoyó en todo momento. House miró a Cuddy esperando una reacción similar, pero todo lo que vio fue una fría mirada carente de emoción o sentimiento. Trató de acercarse pero Cuddy habló:

-¿Hace cuantos se lo diagnosticaron?

-Un par de meses.

House se preocupó: sabía muy bien lo que las palabras de Helen significaban, y Cuddy también.

-No debería tener cabello –Los ojos de Cuddy se enrojecían pero se negaba a llorar, debía ser fuerte- ¿Por qué aún tiene cabello mamá? ¿Mamá…?

-Perdónenme.

Karen abrazó a Helen y ambas lloraban en la más profunda desolación. Cuddy estaba como congelada, se limitaba a apretar fuertemente la mano de House.

-Tranquila –Le dijo al oído- Todo estará…

-No se está haciendo quimio –Lo dijo fuerte y todos la escucharon- ¿Quiere matarse mamá? ¿¡Por qué no ha comenzado la quimioterapia!?

-No comenzaré nada Lisi –A pesar de su pena, Helen se veía muy clara y firme con su decisión- No hay vuelta que darle, no hay cura.

-¿¡Tiene idea cuantas probabilidades hay que sobreviva hoy en día!? ¡Debió habérmelo dicho en cuanto se enteró, la habríamos tratado en el hospital! ¡Por Dios mamá su hija es decana de medicina y no tuvo la franqueza de decírselo antes de condenarse la vida!

Se levantó y salió furiosa. Todos se miraron impactados.

* * *

House entró y por fin encontró a Cuddy. Estaba en su antigua habitación, sentada en el piso y con "Burbuja" en la mano. Se acercó y sus ojos estaban perdidos en el vacío. Sus manos temblaban mientras sostenían al peluche, sus ojos suplicaban desahogarse pero ésta se negaba. House se sentó a su lado sin saber qué hacer para ayudarla. Jamás la había visto tan lejana de su cuerpo, como apartada de la realidad.

De la nada, Cuddy comenzó a tirar del peluche. House en un comienzo no supo como reaccionar, pero atinó a sostener sus manos y a abrazarla, mientras Cuddy solo tiraba y tiraba del oso.

-¡Déjame, déjame!

-Cálmate.

-¡No! ¡Quiero romperlo, déjame romperlo!

-¡No!

-¡QUIERO ROMPERLO!

Y lloró. Lloró como nunca había llorado. Casi perdiendo la respiración, se aferró a sus brazos y lloró. Soltó al oso y pudo sentir como pedazos de algodón se quedaron entre sus dedos: lo había roto.

-No me sueltes –Comenzó a suplicarle, ahogada en su propio llanto- Quédate así, por favor, no te muevas.

-No lo haré.

Y siguió llorando largas horas. Tal como House se lo prometió, la mantuvo entre sus brazos hasta sentir como el llanto cesaba y se tranquilizaba. Ambos en el suelo cerraron los ojos y se durmieron.

* * *

Helen miraba por la ventana la luz de la luna colarse a su habitación. No tenía fuerzas para seguir llorando, pero su pena se mantenía. Sabía que sus hijas sufrirían, pero vivirlo fue muchísimo peor de lo que se imaginó.

Entonces sintió como alguien entraba a su cama y la abrazaba. No se volteó ni preguntó quien era, sólo se mantuvo en silencio sintiendo la cálida respiración en su cuello llenarle el alma de vida. Se durmió escuchando como su visitante le repetía al oído que su cabello siempre olía a recién lavado…

* * *

**=( ! **... Les dio penita? A mi sí escribirlo =S ! ... El siguiente capítulo será de una onda parecida, y seguiré con este tema, así que estoy pensando en publicarlo el lunes. No es seguro, pero porsiacaso pásense el lunes a ver si me decidí por publicarlo, bien? :) Besitos (K) ! **Samy .. como siempre besos por montón (L) :) ! Flo no has comentado en dos capítulos, extraño tus comentarios u.u ! .. ESO =) ByeBye!**


	14. El ciclo sin fin

**Holaaaaaa =D ! **Como les dije, capi el lunes ^^ ... Yap.. este capi lo encuentro, desde mi punto de vista, bastante reflexivo. Por eso cité algunas frases que me parecieron adecuadas al tema, que sigue mucho la linea del otro capítulo.

Ojalá qe les guste y el jueves capi nuevo :) .. Disfruten y COMENTEN :)

* * *

**El ciclo sin fin**

Cuddy estaba sumida en el silencio agónico de aquella habitación. Con la cabeza apoyada en el respaldo del sofá, esperaba paciente que el momento llegara. Tenía unos ojos cansados, víctimas del llanto y la angustia. A esas alturas, ya nada pasaba por su cabeza. Sólo escuchaba el irritante sonido de la máquina indicarle que su mamá aún seguía con ella…seguía en este mundo.

El recuerdo de todas esas cosas hermosas vividas iban y venían por su cabeza, pero ya no conseguía procesar ninguna. Sólo las veía aparecer en su mente y luego escapar transformadas en lágrimas por sus ojos. Podía escuchar su risa, su llanto, su ternura, sus consejos. La veía conectada a esa máquina, con su cabello crespo tendido en la almohada, y podía incluso verse a sí misma.

House entró a la habitación con dos tazas de café en la mano. Se sentó a su lado y le ofreció una de las tazas. Cuddy sonrió vagamente ante el gesto y apenas la recibió. Continuó sumida en su cabeza, en esa mezcla de recuerdos que no conseguía olvidar ni superar…sólo recordar.

-¿Quieres descansar? Puedo quedarme si quieres.

-No –Cerró los ojos y suspiró cansada- Tengo que estar aquí con ella, se lo debo.

-Ella querría que descansaras.

-Pero yo no quiero descansar –Esto lo dijo algo más fuerte y enseguida se arrepintió- Lo siento…

-Ven –House la atrajo hacia su pecho. Cuddy se acomodó y cerró sus ojos nuevamente, casadísima- ¿Quieres que esté aquí?

-Sí.

House se quedó en silencio mientras acariciaba inconcientemente la espalda de Cuddy. Varios minutos después, Cuddy dijo:

-No he dejado de pensar en algo.

-¿En qué?

-Hace tan poco tiempo yo estuve dentro de su vientre…y ahora míranos.

-¿Te vino la crisis de la edad? Estás bien…

Cuddy sonrió levemente resignada al hombre con el que estaba…y el que amaba.

-Me siento como tú. Siento que en realidad nada vale demasiado la pena pues sé que acabará…y eso será tan pronto.

-No suena tan filosófico cuando lo escucho. Suena bastante depresivo y… ¡Hey tú no eres la depresiva y filosófica de este matrimonio!

Cuddy bajó la mirada sonriendo cansadamente.

-¿Qué quieres que haga? –Le preguntó de pronto House, dubitativo.

-Sólo…déjame abrazarte hasta no sentirme tan sola ¿Bien?

-¿Ahora te sientes sola? ¿Conmigo?

-Tal vez…no sé…no sé lo que siento.

-Entonces me quedaré aquí y permitiré que me abraces hasta que lo sepas.

Cuddy se acurrucó más fuertemente en su pecho y cerró los ojos.

Comenzó a pensar… ¿Qué tanto valía realmente la vida? Parecía ser ayer cuando su madre tenía su edad y ella recién aprendía a multiplicar. Los años han pasado.

"_La mayoría de las personas tienen miedo a la muerte, porque no han hecho algo de su vida" Peter Ustinov_

¿Y si no ha hecho nada de su vida? ¿Y si llega el día de decir adiós y descubre que no significó nada? Sintió miedo. Miedo de llegar al final, miedo a que ese final sea lo único de lo que realmente esté segura que vivirá.

Despertó de golpe. Se encontró sola en el sofá; o más bien, sola en la habitación. ¿Y su mamá? ¿Dónde estaba?

-¿Greg? ¿GREG?

Se acercó a la cama. Las maquinas estaban apagadas, la cama hecha y su mamá NO estaba.

-¿Mamá? ¿¡Mamá!?

Salió y se encontró con Lis en el sofá armando un corazón de juguete. Instantáneamente se secó el rostro, que en cosa de segundos había quedado repleto de lágrimas, y se acercó temblorosa.

-Lis amor ¿Dónde…dónde están…todos?

-Se fueron –Lis no sonreía, sólo la miraba inocentemente.

-¿A…a dónde?

-A dejar a la abuela en un lugar donde la pondrán muy bonita, eso dijeron.

-¿Hace…hace cuánto…salieron? –Ya no podía hablar, tenía tomada la garganta de la tristeza.

-No hace mucho. Dormiste mucho mami ¿Te sientes bien?

-¿Cuánto dormí?

-Te dormiste en la tarde del día de ayer…y ya está anocheciendo.

Cuddy sentía como el alma se le partía en dos. Se repetía una y otra vez que no debía llorar, que Lis no debía verla así, pero cada segundo se le hacía más difícil que el anterior.

-Mami…

-¿S…SÍ?

-Ven, quiero decirte algo.

Cuddy se acercó y quedó a la altura de Lis. Lis la abrazó.

-Por favor llora mami…estás triste…llora…

Cuddy se aferró totalmente a la pequeña niña y comenzó a llorar con angustia y desahogo. No podía parar, necesitaba sacar todo lo que tenía adentro.

-Si tú te fueras también me pondría muy triste mami. Tú no te irás nunca ¿Verdad?

-Yo…yo le pregunté…eso mismo a mamá una vez.

-¿Y que te dijo?

-Me dijo que no, que nunca se iría –Otra vez el llanto descontrolado. ¿Cómo alguien podía llorar tanto? El pecho le dolía sólo de la tristeza- No…no te mentiré cariño ¿Sí? Yo…yo me iré también…todos nos iremos.

-Pero mami yo no quiero que tú te vayas. ¿Qué haré yo si tú te vas?

-Llorar en los hombros de tu hija de cuatro años como yo, tal vez…

-No mami, por favor no te vayas nunca, yo no quiero perderte.

-No me perderás cariño…porque yo siempre estaré contigo.

-Pero me dejarás como la abuela te dejó a ti. ¡No mami, no me dejes!

Cuddy otra vez se sintió vacía, otra vez sintió ese miedo por el fin. Abrazó a su hija y sonrió falsamente, lo pensó detenidamente y le dijo:

-Yo nunca te dejaré mientras tú me tengas ahí dentro de tu corazón.

"_La vida de los muertos está en la memoria de los vivos". Marco Tulio Cicerón_

-¿Y por qué estás triste mami? ¿Tú no tienes a la abuela en tu corazón?

-Sí la tengo mi amor…pero sigue siendo triste.

-¿Por qué la gente se va mami? ¿No puede simplemente quedarse por siempre?

-Así es la vida…se acaba.

-¿Y luego? ¿Qué hay luego de la vida mami?

-La muerte.

-¿Y qué es la muerte?

"_La muerte sólo tiene importancia en la medida en que nos hace pensar en la vida". André Malraux_

-No lo sé.

La puerta se abrió y House entró a la casa. Miró a Cuddy unos momentos, dudoso de continuar caminando. Cuddy se levantó y sin decir nada lo besó, temblorosa y con lágrimas. House le habló al oído:

-Debimos despertarte…lo siento.

-Sí, debieron hacerlo. ¿Puedo ver a mi mamá?

-Sí…vamos.

-Lis ven…nos despediremos de la abuela.

Ya en el auto, Cuddy iba en el asiento de atrás junto a Lis. Tenerla entre sus brazos le daba energías para no seguir llorando y mantenerse bien. Lis no decía nada, pero sabía muy bien lo triste que estaba su mamá.

Llegaron hasta la clínica. Se sentaron a esperar mientras terminaban de maquillar a la madre de Cuddy para el funeral. House tomó ligeramente su mano y Cuddy agradeció muchísimo su gesto. Lis seguía abrazada de ella y de pronto le dijo:

-¿Sabes algo mami? Ayer vi una película muy bonita.

-¿Cuál mi amor?

-El rey León. Me recuerda a ti mami.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque Simba también estaba triste cuando su papá murió.

-¿Y qué hizo Simba mi amor?

-Sólo entendió que…en realidad la vida no termina con la muerte.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque la vida es un ciclo sin fin, mami. Jamás termina.

-¿Y qué le pasa a la gente que muere mi amor?

-Vuelve a nacer.

-¿Y eso te parece bien?

-Sí…porque aunque vuelvan a nacer…jamás los olvidaremos mami. Simba recordó a Mufasa incluso en la segunda película.

-¿Y cuando me vaya me recordarás mi amor?

-Mami…cuando la gente hace cosas realmente importantes jamás son olvidadas.

-¿Qué he hecho de importante?

-Ser la mejor mamá del mundo y…ser tú.

"_El día de tu muerte sucederá que lo que tú posees en este mundo pasará a manos de otra persona. Pero lo que tú eres será tuyo por siempre." Henry Van Dyke_

_

* * *

_:) creo que este capítulo fue bastante sacado de mí, es un poco la reflexión que yo tengo de la muerte. Hice este capítulo porque hace tiempo que tenía ganas de hacer uno que me hiciera pensar e incluso, tal vez, hacerlos pensar a ustedes. Si lo logré, díganmelo con un **review **^^ .. El título del capi también lo saqué del Rey León, una de las canciones principales se llama El ciclo sin fin , pero no creo que sea una canción que ambiente bien este capítulo, la canción es más alegre que triste, y quise demostrar algo de tristeza.

Ojalá qe les haya gustado ! Todos estos capis los hago con mucho amor, enserio :) .. Hasta el jueves ! :) .. Prox capi: ¡Cuidado! Tus deseos se pueden cumplir 1ªParte :)


	15. ¡Cuidado! Tus deseos se pueden cumplir

**HOLA! :) **Publicaré el capi antes que se me olvide xD ! .. Bien.. el capítulo es muy rarooo pero no me crucifiquen! falta todavía la 2ªParte que no sé si publicaré el lunes o el jueves. Todo depende de cómo avance los capítulos que estoy escribiendo ahora :) .. Esup! DISFRUTEN :)

* * *

**¡Cuidado! Tus deseos se pueden cumplir...1ªParte**

Cuddy despertó aquella mañana con más pereza de la habitual. Sin abrir los ojos bostezó y se acurrucó en el tórax masculino que descansaba a su lado. Lo acarició pero algo la sorprendió. ¿Por qué tocaba tanto músculo? ¿Tenía menos pelo? ¿Olía a perfume?

Abrió los ojos.

-¿¡PERO QUIÉN DEMONIOS ERES!?

Sobresaltada se alejó. Un hombre un poco menor que ella dormía su lado, tapado con la almohada. Al sentir el grito abrió los ojos y levantó la cabeza, perezoso:

-¿Qué ocurre cariño?

El hombre resultaba ser Ryan Huffman, el mismo alumno que alguna vez estuvo enamorado de ella.

-¿Ryan…?

-¿Quién más sino? –Rió levemente y la besó en los labios. Si no hubiese estado tan impactada, Cuddy se hubiera negado- ¿Te ocurre algo? Luces extraña…

-Eh…es que…eh… he tenido una pesadilla y…emm…aún no despierto bien…

-Tengo hambre, iré por el desayuno ¿Lo mismo de siempre?

-¿Qué…cómo?

-Oh Lisi vamos…reacciona –Volvió a besarla y con una hermosa sonrisa se levantó:- lo tomaré como un sí.

Cuddy lo vio alejarse sin salir de su estupor ¿Qué clase de estupidez estaba viviendo? Si todo no se sintiera tan real pensaría que incluso no estaba en un sueño. Pero vamos… ¿Qué demonios hacía Ryan Huffman en su cama? ¿Y por qué la trataba así? Lo pensó un largo rato.

-El desayuno ha venido con sorpresa querida –Le dijo mientras entraba con una bandeja en la mano, con tostadas, dos platos de tutti fruti y dos tazas de café. Detrás de él venía una pequeña de cabello castaño claro como Ryan, de unos siete años- Esta pequeñita me sintió preparar el desayuno y quiere dosis extra de amor.

Cuddy hizo lo posible por sonreír mientras todo le parecía demasiado irreal para lo real que se sentía. La niña corrió y se acostó a su lado, abrazándola cariñosamente. Ryan se acostó también y puso la bandeja entre sus piernas. Comenzó a comer y la niña también, pero Cuddy no era capaz de probar bocado.

-¿De verdad estás bien Lisi?

-Sí…eh…es que…me duele un poco…eh…la cabeza.

-¿Si te doy un beso se te pasará mami? –La pequeña besó a Cuddy en la frente y sonrió con ternura- ¿Estás mejor?

-Eh…sí…

La voz de un niño se sintió de algún otro lado de la casa. No hacía más que gritar "mamá". Cuddy miró a Ryan sin saber que hacer, pero para él y para la niña era algo de todo los días.

-¿Vane podrías ir a buscar a tu hermano por favor?

-Sí papi.

La pequeña fue en busca de su hermano. Ryan se acercó a Cuddy y la abrazó cariñoso, besándola en los labios tiernamente. Cuddy estaba muy incómoda.

-¿Qué es lo que te pasa hoy Lisi? ¿Por qué estás así?

-¿Así? ¿Cómo?

-Distante, alejada.

-¿Y no soy así siempre?

-Claro que no –Volvió a besarla mientras metía su mano entre su piyama y acariciaba sus glúteos- ¿O ya olvidaste lo de anoche?

-No, por supuesto que no –Comenzaría a gritar si no quitaba esa mano de ahí.

La puerta se abrió y la niña entró con un niño de dos años en la espalda. El niño, al igual que su hermana, tenía el cabello castaño claro y el pelo liso.

-¡Hey, miren quien se despertó! –Exclamó Ryan soltando a Lisa y llamando al pequeño a abrazarlo. El niño enseguida lo hizo sonriendo- Saluda a mami –El niño pronunció algo que Cuddy no fue capaz de entender. Recordó enseguida a Lis y lo bien que hablaba para su corta edad- Muy bien… ¿Quieren desayuno niños?

-¡Sí! –Gritaron al unísono.

-Mmm… estaba pensando Lisi en que hoy es un gran día para salir. ¿Les parece niños?

-¡Sí! ¿A dónde papi? ¿A dónde? –Estaban ansiosos. Sonreían con unas inocentes y rosadas mejillas, que a pesar de ser muy tiernas, no se comparaban con Lis.

-Mmm… ¿Día de campo?

-¡¡Sí!!

-Muy bien, entonces vayan a bañarse y en cuanto estemos listos nos iremos. Almorzaremos ahí ¿Bien?

-¡Bien!

Los niños corrieron a sus habitaciones. Ryan rió y abrazó a Cuddy mientras ésta trataba de asimilar la situación.

-¿En qué año estamos?

-¿Qué?

-¿En qué año estamos ahora?

-Eh… 2015 ¿Por qué? ¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Te sientes mal? ¿Quieres que vayamos al hospital?

-No, no…estoy muy bien –Cuddy no podía creerlo. Estaba en el mismo año que ella creía, sólo que con otro esposo y otros hijos- ¿Es domingo?

-Sí, sino tendríamos que estar trabajando amor –Ryan no entendía la actitud de su "esposa" y estaba lejos de entenderla. La besó nuevamente- ¿Yo me baño primero?

-Sí –Ella se durmió el día sábado, significa que ha despertado el día siguiente que recuerda haber dormido. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Cuando se aseguró de que Ryan estuviera en la ducha, buscó su celular y llamó a la única persona confiable que tenía.

-¡Wilson! –Cuddy estaba histérica y se sentía una criminal- Es Cuddy…por favor necesito que me escuches y respondas a mis preguntas sin preguntar ¿Bien?

-¿Dra. Cuddy? ¿Es usted?

-¡Sí! ¿Por qué me tratas así? ¡Es Cuddy!

-Eh…dígame, por favor.

-Dime que año es.

-Eh…

-¡Sin preguntas!

-2015.

-¿Con quién estoy casada?

-Con el dr. Huffman.

-¿Cómo se llaman mis hijos?

-Pero dra. Cuddy…

-¡Wilson por favor!

-Vanessa y Bob.

-¿En dónde trabajo?

-En el Hospital Princenton Plainsboro.

-¿Soy decana y administradora?

-Eh…es administradora y…eh…el dr. Huffman es el decano… ¿Dra. Cuddy podría preguntarle qué ocurre?

-¿Por qué sigues tratándome así? ¡Soy Cuddy!

-Lo sé.

Cuddy cada vez entendía menos, hasta que prácticamente saltó con una pregunta.

-¿Dónde está House?

-¿Qué?

-¡House! ¡Tu amigo House!

-En el hospital, como siempre.

-¿El día domingo?

-Él siempre está. Dra. Cuddy ¿Qué ocurre?

-¿Estás casado Wilson?

-Eh…sí.

-¿Con cuál esposa?

-Con la que he tenido siempre…

-¿Y Ámber? ¿Estuviste con Ámber?

-¿Ámber? ¿Quién es Ámber?

-Tu novia Wilson…la que murió.

-¿Qué?

-Muy bien Wilson necesito que vayas al café que está cerca del hospital. Necesito que sea ahora, por favor, es urgente.

-Pero…

-¡Por favor! Te veo en quince minutos.

Y casi volando Cuddy se alistó y se fue.

* * *

Ya en el café corrió y vio a Wilson esperándola evidentemente incómodo. Se acercó y lo abrazó, a lo que Wilson a penas contestó.

-¡Gracias! De verdad…

-De nada. ¿Qué quería decirme?

-¿Por qué me tratas así?

-¿Cómo?

-Con tanto respeto…Vamos Wilson soy yo.

-Sé quién es ¿Qué quería decirme?

-Bien… Wilson esto sonará extraño pero esta vida no es la mía.

-¿Qué?

-Esta es la pesadilla o alucinación más asquerosamente real que he tenido, y necesito saber qué ocurre.

-Dra. Cuddy…

-¿Hace cuanto me conoces?

-Desde hace varios años…cuando House me recomendó para el empleo.

-¿Eres amigo de House?

-Sí.

-¿Y yo soy amiga de House?

-¿Cómo?

-Dime ¿Somos amigos?

-Eh…no sé si lo habrán sido antes…

-Ahora Wilson, necesito saber si ahora somos amigos.

-Sería algo difícil considerando las circunstancias…

-¿Cuáles?

-¿De verdad no lo recuerda? ¿No está jugando conmigo?

-¡No! ¿Qué ocurre?

-Él…él está en coma dra. Cuddy.

-¿QUÉ?

Cuddy sintió como le caía un balde de agua. Cada vez sentía más real y aterradora esta pesadilla.

-¿Desde cuándo?

-Desde el accidente… ¿No lo recuerda?

-¡No! ¿Qué accidente?

-La muerte muscular de House…su decisión de no cortarse la pierna…el ponerse en coma inducido…

-¿No le hice la cirugía?

-¿Cirugía? No, usted ni siquiera fue su médico.

-¿Y quién lo fue?

-El dr. Huffman. Él decidió respetar la decisión de House y lo dejó en coma.

-¿Y…?

-No despertó. Ha estado en coma desde entonces.

-Eso significa… -Cuddy se quedó en silencio sacando sus propias conclusiones. Wilson la miraba extrañadísimo.

-¿Qué le ocurre dra. Cuddy?

-Por eso me tratas así Wilson. Nosotros nos hicimos amigos gracias a House, muchos años después del accidente de la pierna.

-¿Cómo?

-Y por eso sigues casado con tu primera esposa, House siempre hacía que las engañaras o ellas te engañaras.

-¿Pero qué…?

-Dime ¿Conoces a los doctores Robert Chase, Eric Foreman y Alisson Cameron?

-No ¿Quiénes son?

-Eran los empleados de House. ¿Y has oído de Toub, Kutner o Hadley?

-Kutner está a cargo del departamento de diagnóstico ¿Por qué?

-También eran empleados de House.

-¿De verdad está bien dra. Cuddy?

-¿Stacy? ¿Qué pasó con Stacy?

-Ella va a ver a House todos los días después del trabajo.

-¿Está con Mark?

-¿Mark? ¿Qué Mark?

-Su esposo.

-Stacy ni siquiera tiene otra relación. Sigue esperando a House.

-¡Mierda! –El celular comenzó a vibrar. Mientras lo contestaba vio como en el fondo de pantalla estaba ella, Ryan y sus dos hijos abrazados- ¿Diga?

-Lisi amor ¿Dónde estás? Con los niños te estamos esperando.

-Eh…enseguida voy…eh… ¿En el parque a las fueras de la ciudad?

-Sí. Besos.

-Adiós.

* * *

Luego de un gran ajetreo consiguió dar con el paradero de su "familia".

-¡Mami! –Los niños gritaron efusivos. Cuddy fingió una sonrisa.

-Te tardaste mucho cariño –Ryan no dejaba de lado su característica sonrisa.

-Sí…lo siento. Seguro comieron sin mí, no me import…

-Claro que no –Sacó una canasta llena de provisiones- ¿Cómo íbamos a partir sin ti?

-Eh…

-Mami mira lo que busqué para ti –Vanessa le entregó unas cuantas flores a Cuddy- ¿Te gustan?

-Sí –Cuddy sonrió bobamente al recibir el regalo de la pequeña. En realidad todo el gesto de la familia le parecía único- Gracias.

-¿Comemos?

La familia comenzó a comer y a reír con las locuras que contaba Ryan. Por un momento, Cuddy olvidó que era un sueño y se dejó encantar por esta fantasiosa familia que su cabeza había creado: tierna, educada, divertida, alegre, risueña…todo lo que deseó alguna vez.

-Lisi creo que es buen momento para decírseles –Le dijo Ryan cuando todos descansaban tendidos en el pasto.

-¿Qué cosa? –Cada vez que desconocía algo recordaba lo que estaba viviendo.

-Vamos…se los dices tú o yo.

-Eh…tú.

-¿Qué cosa papi?

-Niños… -Ryan se acercó a Cuddy y acarició su vientre- Hace unos días con su mamá nos enteramos que… tendremos un nuevo bebé.

Vanessa saltó eufórica y abrazó a sus padres, mientras Bob observaba todo muy inquieto. Cuddy quería que la tragara la tierra ¿EMBARAZADA? ¿De un tipo que ve luego de veinte años?

-¡Mami, mami! ¿Cómo le pondremos? ¿Qué será? ¿Puede dormir en mi habitación? ¿Puedo ir a tus ecografías? ¿Te crecerá la panza tanto como con Bobby?

Cuddy sólo sonreía y fingía no estar tan sorprendida como realmente lo estaba.

-Ya Vane, deja respirar a mamá –Ryan sonrió y acarició el cabello de la pequeña, paternal- ¿Quieres recoger más flores?

-¡Sí!

-Puedes ir pero lleva a tu hermano, y lo cuidas muy bien.

-Sí papi, vamos Bobby –Tomó al pequeño de la mano y se fue.

-¡No muy lejos! –Les gritó cuando ya estaban a varios metros de distancia. Luego se echó en el pasto y atrajo a Cuddy a su cuerpo, cariñoso- ¿No está genial el día amor?

-Sí –Cuddy no dejaba de pensar en que dentro de ella estaba una criatura.

-Has estado muy callada hoy.

-Es…el bebé.

-Es cierto. ¿No es maravilloso amor? –La besó cálidamente- Dime ¿Has sido más feliz alguna vez?

-En realidad…no.

Y besó a Ryan ella también. Olvidándose, por un momento, de absolutamente todo…

**CONTINUARÁ.. **=D

**Como siempre saludos a Sammy ^^ **


	16. ¡Cuidado! Tus deseos se pueden cumplir 2

**Holaaaa :) **la 2ª parte ! ^^ .. estoy histérica porq no he terminado el capi de la prox semana xD.. lo tengo casi listo pero me falta una pura idea.. si quieren ayudarme agreguenme izih live cl es nuevo :) .. el otro era muy pokemon xDDD (en Chile se entiende la expresion xd) .. esup.. ojalá les guste :P .. está un poco loco ^^ .. **ENJOY :)**

* * *

**¡Cuidado! Tus deseos se pueden cumplir II**

Cuddy abrió los ojos. Se encontró en el parque, probablemente se había quedado dormida, pero estaba sola. Se levantó y notó como su cabello estaba más largo y descuidado, sus manos algo más envejecidas y el parque lleno de otras cosas. Sacó su celular y había otro fondo de pantalla: ella junto a un bebé. ¿Había dado otro salto en el tiempo? ¿Qué demonios estaba viviendo?

Comenzó a caminar y se dio cuenta que no andaba con tacos, y que en realidad su ropa era diferente. Buscó el auto pero no encontró nada. Decidió ir en autobús hasta su casa.

Pero al llegar todo era diferente de cómo recuerda haberlo visto. No estaban los juguetes de sus "hijos" en el piso, ni ese ambiente cálido ni esa ternura. La sala estaba vacía, llena de fotos de ese mismo bebé de su celular, algunas con sus hijos pequeños pero ninguna con Ryan.

La puerta se abrió. Era Vanessa, o al menos eso creyó, pues ahora era adolescente. Entró y pareció sorprendida al verla, pues su rostro cambió de expresión a algo más malhumorada.

-Pensé que no estaría, lo siento.

Sin más se fue de la sala. Cuddy la siguió:

-¿Vanessa? ¿Vanessa?

-Dígame.

-¿Dónde…dónde están tus…hermanos…y tu papá?

-¿De qué está hablando mamá?

-Es que…bueno…no están.

-Están en casa. ¿Puedo irme? Sólo vine a buscar unos CDs que tenía aquí.

-¿Casa? ¿Cuál casa?

-¿Está bromeando verdad? Mamá estoy apurada, enserio.

-Vanessa… espera…yo…

-Adiós.

Vanessa salió sin siquiera mirarla. Cuddy quedó intrigada ¿Qué demonios ocurría? Buscó en su habitación algo que le indicara qué ocurría.

Lo primero en que se fijó fue en el calendario. ¿2025? ¿Han pasado diez años? La locura comenzaba a asustarla. Abrió algunos de sus cajones y vio botellas de alcohol, preservativos y droga. ¿Qué demonios…? Bajo mucha ropa halló un diario, lo abrió y comenzó a leer:

_2016._

_Hace una semana nació Nick. Es maravilloso, creo amarlo cada día más. Vane y Bobby se ven muy felices con él, pero el que más lo disfruta es Ry. Lo contempla en todo momento, creo que le presta más atención que a mí, jajaja. Nick tiene mis ojos, y sonríe mucho, no podría ser más feliz…_

_2017._

_Nick cumplió un año y ha caminado solo. Lo amo, es un bebé exquisito. Bobby está algo celoso, pero sé que se le pasará. Vane quiere botar sus barbies, pero las guardaré para cuando se le pase la etapa de rebeldía, jajaja. Con Ryan estamos muy bien, iremos a Italia a pasar nuestro aniversario ¡Será genial!_

_2018._

_Las cosas están terribles con Ryan. No lo soporto, necesito que se vaya. Los niños nos escuchan pelear, no me gusta pero no puedo evitarlo. Me molesta cada cosa de él, y me duele pues aún lo amo, pero también lo odio. _

_2018. (Meses después)_

_Con Ryan hemos ido a terapia y nos ha servido mucho. Creo que ahora los niños sufren más pues nos besamos a cada momento, jajaja. Por fin vuelve la calma a nuestras vidas, estoy feliz._

_2019._

_Hemos tenido un accidente. Yo estoy bien, pero Bobby y Vane tuvieron unas fracturas. Nick se está haciendo unos exámenes pero se encuentro muy bien, es un niño muy fuerte. Sólo espero que Bobby y Vane estén bien, es todo lo que me importa ahora._

_2019. (Una semana después)_

_Ha sido el peor día de mi vida. Hubiese dado cualquier cosa con tal de no vivir esto. Nick tuvo complicaciones, mi pequeño bebé…no, aún no creo que se haya ido…no, por favor devuélvanmelo. ¡Él no se ha ido! ¡Nick amor, por favor ven con mami, por favor!_

_2020._

_Ryan se ha ido de casa. Traté de detenerlo, pero me volvió a culpar por la muerte de Nick ¿Cómo mataría yo a mi propio hijo? Pedazo de mierda. Sí yo estaba conduciendo, pero era sólo porque él estaba demasiado ebrio como para ver el volante. ¡Ojalá que no vuelva más! _

_2020 (Tres meses después)_

_Ryan se ha llevado a los niños. Los extraño, pero sé que estarán mejor sin mí. Vanessa me gritó que era mala madre y Bobby que me odiaba. Lo sé, yo también me odio. Darle la custodia fue lo mejor que pude hacer._

_2021._

_Perdí mi licencia médica. Los policías me detuvieron y encontraron droga en mi sangre. Ryan disfrutó haberme despedido, pude ver su sonrisa. No sé como es posible odiar a una persona, sólo sé que lo odio, y demasiado. Jamás superaré la muerte de Nick, jamás…_

_1022. _

_Me he acostado con un importante doctor de toda la facultad y he conseguido que me devuelvan mi licencia. El viejo era un asco, pero al menos dejaré de vivir de mis deprimentes ahorros. Hace tiempo que no trabajo en endocrinología, tendré que leer algunos libros. Visité la tumba de Nick y me encontré con Vane, no me miró demasiado pero me deseó buena suerte. Le pedí que le mandara saludos a Bob, dudo que lo haga. Tal vez lo llame un día de estos._

_2023._

_Bob me invitó a una actividad escolar. Hace mucho no lo hacía, creo que me está perdonando. Espero que Vanessa lo haga algún día._

_2024. _

_Le grité ebria a Vanessa que se fuera de mi vida. No la odio ni estoy cerca de eso, pero jamás le aguantaré que culpe a Nick por nuestro quiebre familiar. Me nombraron jefa del departamento de Endocrinología, también._

_2025._

_Hoy luego del parque visitaré a Greg._

Cuddy cerró el diario sin poder creérselo. Había leído en unas páginas toda una vida de lo que no tenía idea. La última página, eso sí, le quedó dando vueltas ¿Cómo es que no había visitado a Greg? Decidida emprendió rumbo.

* * *

Llegó hasta el Princenton Plainsboro y enseguida se armó la comidilla: algunos decían que venía a pedir empleo, otros que a otra pelea con Ryan, y unos pocos la saludaban con alegría.

Ryan, diez años mayor, la detuvo en el pasillo:

-¿Qué haces aquí? Creo que la superamos la etapa en que me hacías los escándalos en el hospital.

-No vine a hacer ningún escándalo Ryan, de verdad.

-¿Y a qué viniste? ¿Y por qué tanta humildad? ¿Vienes a pedirme la custodia de los niños de nuevo? ¿No te ha bastado el NO de los últimos siete años?

-No…-A Cuddy le sorprendía todo lo que había cambiado- No he venido a pelear, ni ha pedirte la custodia de nada.

-¿Y entonces?

-Yo…yo vine a ver a Greg. ¿Dónde está Greg?

-¿Greg House?

-Sí. ¿Dónde está?

-En la sala de siempre ¿Por qué vienes a verlo?

-¿Cuál es la sala?

-La 43. Hey Lisa dime, contéstame.

-¿Por qué te importa? –Cuddy comenzaba a odiarlo. Su actitud era bastante desagradable- De verdad no quiero pelear, permiso.

-Espera…

-¿No te basta el NO desde hace siete años?

Cuddy se fue sonriendo para sus adentros, dejando atónito a Ryan. Luego de un rato caminando, dio con su paradero.

-¿Greg?

Sólo al verlo en coma creyó que se derrumbaría a pedazos. Temblando se acercó a él y ya a su lado tomó fuertemente su mano y lo besó en los labios. Su rostro se sentía tan real que le aterraba.

-¿Qué es todo esto Greg? ¿En qué pesadilla estoy?

-¿Qué haces aquí?

Cuddy se volteó y vio a Stacy parada en la entrada. A diferencia de cómo la recordaba, Stacy traía el cabello largo y se veía bastante envejecida.

-¿Stacy?

Mientras más la veía más se sorprendía. Vestía un pantalón gastado y un polerón dos o tres tallas más grandes; probablemente pertenecía a House, pero estaba tan enflaquecida que se le veía incluso más grande de lo que debería.

-¿Crees que alguien más viene a verlo? –Stacy sonrió en forma irónica y se sentó en el sofá que habían puesto especialmente para ella- Al parecer sí; tú. ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-Yo…eh…

Cuddy no sabía qué decir. Ver así a su amiga la dejaba sin palabras. Se sentó a su lado pero Stacy enarcó la ceja ante el gesto. Cuddy se sorprendió.

-¿Te molesta mi visita Stacy?

-Sólo…me causa curiosidad

-¿Por qué?

-Me sorprende que vinieras luego de dejarte claro que no quería verte.

Cuddy se sorprendió aún más.

-¿Por qué me dirías eso Stacy?

-¿Por qué? ¿Te parece poco que dejaras a mi novio en coma?

-¿QUÉ? ¿De qué diablos…?

-Cállate Lisa, no soporto esa excusa barata de nuevo.

-¿Excusa? ¿Cuál?

-No te hagas la tonta. Sé muy bien que era Huffman quien estaba a cargo de Greg, pero tú eras nuestra amiga ¡Debiste habérselo impedido!

-¿Impedir…?

-¡Eras su esposa! ¡Estuviste con nosotros en todo momento! ¿¡No pensaste si quiera en decirle a tu maridito que respetar la idea de Greg era una completa mierda!? ¡Por qué tuviste que permitirlo! De lo contrario…estaríamos juntos.

-No estés tan segura…

Cuddy bajó la vista diciéndose lo último para sus adentros.

-Creo que deberías irte Lisa.

-Stacy…Stacy créeme, nada de esto es real.

-¿Me estás tomando el pelo? ¿Crees que a estas alturas de mi vida estoy para bromas?

-Escúchame, por favor hazlo. Yo te aprecio mucho, somos amigas.

-Hace más de treinta años que…

-Créelo. Stacy yo jamás hubiese permitido que House quedara en coma, nunca.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque cuando ocurrió el accidente yo estaba enamorada de él. Jamás hubiese permitido que algo le pasara.

-Lisa tú estabas con Huffman cuando…

-He despertado y me he encontrado con esta vida. Esta no es mi vida, y sé que piensas que es una locura pero por favor, no te estoy tomando el pelo.

-¿Y cuál es tu vida?

-Jamás me casé con Huffman. Fui yo la encargada del caso de Greg, yo decidí hacerle una operación en donde le sacamos el músculo de su pierna.

-¿Pero de qué…?

-House quedó con dolor crónico por siempre. Te odió por eso, y al poco tiempo terminaron su relación.

-¿Qué…?

-Tú te fuiste, te casaste con un excelente tipo llamado Mark. Volviste unos años después, tuviste un romance con Greg pero terminaron de nuevo. Te fuiste, aún nos mantenemos en contacto, pero nuestras vidas son totalmente diferentes a esto. Sé que piensas que estoy loca pero…

-Sí, estás muy loca.

-Créeme, yo jamás le hubiese hecho algo a Greg, nunca.

-¿Crees que creeré la tontería de que estabas enamorada de él?

-¡Porque es cierto!

-No lo es.

-¡Lo amaba en ese entonces, y no he dejado de amarlo hasta el día de hoy!

-Lisa estás…

-Loca, sí, tal vez, pero sé que esta vida no es la mía. Y no sólo lo amo, él me ama a mí. Lo sé, me lo ha dicho muchas veces, y aunque peleemos todo el tiempo y quiera matarlo la mayoría de las veces, lo necesito en mi vida.

-Él jamás…

-Nos casamos. Tenemos una hija maravillosa llamada Lis, tenemos una familia hermosa y un matrimonio extraño pero nuestro.

-¿Qué pretendes diciéndome esto Lisa?

-¡No lo sé! ¡Sólo sé que si es una alucinación quiero volver a la realidad, si es un sueño despertar y si es real simplemente desaparecer! ¡Los quiero de vuelta, no soporto esta vida llena de extraños! –Se acercó a Greg y comenzó a moverlo- ¡Greg! ¡Greg despierta por favor!

-¡Lisa aléjate…!

-¡No! ¡Greg, escúchame, soy yo, Lisa, tu Lisa, por favor abre los ojos, te lo suplico, despiértame de esta pesadilla! ¡Greg, te amo! ¡Te amo y agradezco todos los días estar contigo! ¡Y aunque eres un desconsiderado bastardo te amo así y así quiero que seas siempre! –Estaba desesperada, lloraba con angustia- ¡Ni la familia perfecta ni los hijos perfectos ni la vida perfecta se comparará nunca como la imperfecta vida que tengo contigo! ¡Jamás! ¡POR FAVOR, DESPIÉRATATE!

House abrió los ojos. Cuddy quedó petrificada.

-Lisa… ¡Cuidado! Tus deseos se pueden cumplir…

* * *

Cuddy despertó de golpe. Se encontró en la mitad de la noche, transpirada y con la respiración agitada. ¿Había sido todo un sueño? Miró a su lado: estaba sola. ¿Y si no era todo mentira? ¿Por qué estaba sola? ¿Qué ocurría?

Temblando se levantó y salió de la habitación. Con la garganta tomada y el alma en un hilo llegó hasta el living, y ahí una sonrisa boba se le dibujó.

-¿Greg? ¿Greg? –Prendió la luz y House se quejó, medio dormido y malhumorado- ¡Greg! –Exclamó y saltó a abrazarlo y besarlo- ¿Cuántos veces te digo todo lo que te amo? ¡Te amo, te amo, te amo!

-Pero…pero qué demonios te ocurre –Seguía medio dormido- ¿Quién te entiende mujer?

-A las mujeres no se les entiende, sólo se les quiere –Y volvió a besarlo una y otra vez sonriendo como nunca- ¡Greg! Me encantan tus labios mi amor, son los labios más exquisitos del mundo.

-¿Me has dicho "mi amor"?

-Sí, eres mi amor, y te lo gritaría una y otra vez ¡Mi amor, mi amor, mi amor, mi amor!

-Lisa qué demonios te ocurre esta noche…

-¿Necesitas hablar tanto Greg? Ya cállate y bésame y hazme el amor cuantas veces quieras.

-Lisa…hace unas horas me gritaste que cualquier otro esposo sería mejor que yo, que deseabas tener otra vida, que no eras feliz. Y ahora casi me comes a pedazos ¿De verdad te sientes bien?

-Hace unas horas actué como estúpida. ¿No crees que deba enmendar mi error?

-Me preocupa tu actitud ¿No estarás embarazada verdad?

-¡No! ¡Sólo te amo! ¿Estoy siendo muy cursi?

-Muchísimo.

-¡Así soy yo! ¡TE AMO!

Y riendo continuó besándolo sin parar y disfrutando cada momento. Su único deseo esa noche era tenerlo con ella por siempre…

* * *

**Lalalalalala **xD .. :) .. naaa era como obvio en todo caso... em.. Samy conectate ! u.u .. esup. ! gracias por leer y **REVIEW**


	17. ¡Despierta! Tu sueño se vuelve realidad

**Hola :) **.. Rapido para ver mi teleserie xD .. Quedé algo tristeee la semana pasada u.u .. No postearon tantos reviews como antes u.u .. Bueno en fin..

Este capi alude harto a los dos anteriores :) ... y aunq a mi en lo personal no me gusta, es necesario para el que viene qe siiiii es muy entretenido n__n .. Esoop.. chaau, cuidensee y REVIEW pleaseeee.. :)

* * *

**¡Despierta! Tu sueño se vuelve realidad  
**

House y Cuddy llegaron al hospital como todas las mañanas. La diferencia, eso sí, es que Cuddy no dejaba de abrazarlo y besarlo, cosa que luego de unas horas, comenzó a hartar a House.

Entraron y Cuddy se alejó un poco, pero no lo suficiente como para deshacer el abrazo.

-¿Qué es lo que te pasa? Haz actuado como boba quinceañera desde anoche.

-¿Está mal que demuestre todo lo que te amo?

-Me amas hace como treinta años y…

-Bueno he decidido que demuestro muy poco todo lo que siento por ti.

Algunas enfermeras pasaron cerca de ellos y los saludaron, indudablemente sorprendidas por su actitud.

-¿Ves? Todos nos miran raro. Si antes éramos evidentes, ahora todos pensarán que te he provocado diez orgasmos.

-Ni siquiera llegaste al primero ¿Qué te pasó anoche?

-Tal vez mi pequeño Greg se vio algo confundido con tu actitud.

-No es…

Cuddy calló. Frente a ellos estaba nada menos que Ryan Huffman. Inconcientemente se aferró más a House, siéndole imposible ignorar el sueño de anoche.

-Lisa –Ryan se acercó y la saludó con un abrazo- Te he esperado toda la mañana.

-Hola Ryan –Cuddy no podía estar más incómoda. Sintió la mirada de House clavarse en la de ella y atinó:- Eh…lo siento. Ryan probablemente hayas oído de él, es Greg House y es mi…

-Esposo –Se adelantó Ryan sonriendo- Lo sé. Es un gusto conocerlo doctor House –Estiró lo mano a lo que House no respondió.

-Así que tú eres el doctor baboso por mi mujer ¿Eh?

-Greg…-Cuddy lo fuciló con la mirada.

-No te preocupes Lisa, no importa. ¿Podríamos entrar a tu oficina? Verás…una sobrina está internada aquí y me gustaría saber cuál será su procedimiento, como cual podría ser mi contribución…

-Eh…claro entremos –House se iba a ir pero Cuddy lo tomó fuertemente de la mano y lo llevó con ella. House iba a alegar pero la idea de dejarla sola con el súper galán tampoco lo convencía del todo. Cuddy los llevó hasta el sofá, sentó a House a su lado y se abrazó fuertemente de él- Tú dirás…acabo de llegar y desconozco la condición de tu sobrina.

Luego de una breve explicación, Cuddy no pudo más que alegrarse al todo indicar que el caso quedaría en manos de House. Por lo menos tenía la seguridad que con House sin quitarle la vista, sus ocasiones a solas serían las mínimas. Por alguna razón, aunque todo hubiese sido un estúpido sueño, se sentía bastante culpable y estar demasiado con él no hacía más que recordárselo.

House, aunque sintiera todos los deseos de tirar el caso por el escusado, le intranquilizaba mucho la actitud de Cuddy. ¿Primero demasiado amor y ahora su evidente incomodidad con este tipejo? Algo le decía que algo ocurría y quería saberlo.

-Puedes acompañar a Greg a la sala de diferencial –Propuso Cuddy sonriendo fingidamente- Estoy segura que serás un gran aporte.

-¿Podrías preguntármelo a mí antes, el jefe del departamento, no?

-¿Tienes algún problema cariño?

-Sí…tener a los familiares siempre es un fastidio. Lo quiero bastante lejos de mí.

-Bien…en vista de que Ryan estará desocupado –Miró a Ryan- ¿Nos vamos a tomar un café? Tenemos muchas cosas en que ponernos al día…

-¡BIEN VIENE CONMIGO!

Cuddy sonrió victoriosa. Conocía demasiado a House como para saber que jamás aguantaría algo así. De lo contrario jamás hubiese arriesgado un café con aquel protagonista de su pesadilla.

-Adelántate Gregory, necesito ir a buscar algunas cosas a mi auto.

-No te demores.

Ambos hombres salieron. Cuddy se alivió y se sentó en su escritorio, decidida a comenzar por fin su trabajo. Pero a los pocos minutos la puerta se abrió y Ryan entró a su oficina.

-¿Ryan?

-Quería agradecerte por incluirme en el diferencial.

-No hay problema.

-Tal vez te traiga problemas con Gregory y no es mi intención que tengas problemas con él.

-Siempre discutimos por estas cosas, es normal.

-¿No afectará en su relación?

-Hemos aprendido a separar ambas cosas. Los problemas del trabajo se quedan en el trabajo.

-Oh que alivio –Se iba a ir pero se detuvo- Me alegra mucho verte así Lisa.

-¿Así? ¿Cómo?

-Feliz –Ryan sonrió tierno- Me alegra mucho que estés con House.

-¿Te alegra?

-Claro. Sé que siempre estuviste muy enamorada de él.

-¿Lo sabías?

-Sí. En la universidad se corría el rumor.

-¿De que estaba enamorada de House?

-De que te lo habías tirado –Se corrigió. Ambos rieron- Pero sabía que una cosa debía venir con la otra.

-Gracias… y sí, digamos que soy feliz.

-Cuando el problema de mi sobrina se resuelva te cobraré el café que me ofreciste. Vamos con Gregory por supuesto, no quiero que se confunda con mis sentimientos por ti.

-Eh…claro le diré.

-Nos vemos luego.

Ryan salió. Cuddy sonrió y sintió un gran alivio. Continuó con su trabajo.

* * *

-¿Qué demonios está pasando? –Le preguntó Cuddy a una de las enfermeras en la entrada, varios días después, viendo como sus guardias de seguridad contenían un montón de periodistas ansiosos por entrar- ¿Ha llegado Madonna y no me he enterado?

-La prensa se enteró que un familiar del gran doctor Huffman está en el hospital.

-¡Genial! –Exclamó irónica. Se acercó a los guardias- Por ningún motivo dejen que entren ¿Bien?

Y se escucharon un sin fin de preguntas de unos ansiosos periodistas. Ryan llegó hasta la entrada y miró todo tan sorprendido como Cuddy.

-¿Están aquí…?

-Por ti.

-Lo siento, no quise causarte problemas.

-Descuida, mis guardias los retendrán hasta que se aburran y se vayan.

-Tranquila, yo me haré cargo.

-Ryan…

Ryan salió acompañado por un guardia. Cuddy salió tras él.

-Muchachos cálmense, contestaré algunas preguntas y se irán del hospital por las buenas, o nos veremos en la obligación de llamar a la policía –Todos los periodistas comenzaron a hacer preguntas sin parar- Bien…bien… Mi sobrina está fuera de peligro afortunadamente.

-¿Usted la atendió? –Saltó un periodista.

-No, si bien di mi opinión en algunos procedimientos, todo el crédito se lo llevan el doctor House y su excelente equipo de diagnóstico, ellos han salvado a mi sobrina.

-¿Su estadía en NJ será permanente?

-Eso está por verse.

Las preguntas ahora se centraron en la salud de la pequeña. Ryan explicó todo mientras Cuddy observaba atónita. Luego de un gran ajetreo ambos volvieron a la oficina de Cuddy. Ésta, aún aturdida, no podía creer la habilidad del endocrinólogo para manejar tanta presión.

-No sé que decirte Ryan… estuviste asombroso.

-Es lo menos que podía hacer Lisa…no quería que tu hospital se alterara con mi llegada. Si me disculpas veré como sigue mi sobrina.

-Claro…

Ryan salió y Cuddy seguía admirada por la determinación que Ryan actuaba. Pero por sobre todo, con el alivio de sentir que éste no tenía ningún interés en ella.

Su día transcurrió normal.

* * *

House y su equipo discutían una posible enfermedad de una niña cuando Cuddy entró a la sala de diferencial acompañada por Ryan.

-¿Nos equivocamos de diagnóstico y tu sobrina murió? –Preguntó casi con ironía House, volviendo su vista a la pizarra con síntomas- Volvamos a la niña…

-Glucagonoma –House, su equipo y Cuddy miraron a Ryan extrañados y sorprendidos- Lo siento, leí el expediente que estaba sobre tu escritorio Lisa.

-Esposa ¿Quieres recordarle al doctor preña mujeres quien es el jefe de diagnóstico aquí?

-Le encontraron un tumor ¿Verdad? –Trece afirmó, atenta- En muy raras ocasiones los islotes pancreáticos producen demasiada hormona glucagón.

-Tiene transformado en basura su hígado –Continuó Foreman interesado.

-El glucagonoma es muy difícil de detectar y cuando no se extirpa a tiempo, afecta al hígado.

-¿Por qué crees en esta rarísima enfermedad y no es otra doctorcito?

-Tiene todos los síntomas. Está en el hígado, es intratable con quimio, será mejor que disfrute sus próximos meses.

-El glucagonoma produce un aumento de apetito y erupciones en la cara, Ryan –Si bien hace mucho no ejercía, Cuddy aún podía recordar las enfermedades de su especialización- En la pizarra no hay nada de eso.

-¿Cuántos deportes practica la niña?

-Es la capitana de tres equipos de su escuela –Contestó ahora Kutner.

-¿Y cuántos años tiene?

-13.

-Para alguien que practica tantos deportes debe ser habitual el gran apetito, por eso para la mayoría pasó desapercibido. Y a los 13 años ¿Quién no tiene erupciones en la cara? Los síntomas se escondieron en situaciones circunstanciales.

-Lo habríamos notado –Toub no entendía como algo tan simple se les había ido.

-Un tumor en el páncreas que en días se disemina en el hígado ¿Qué doctor se preocupa de las espinillas de una pre-pubert?

-Muchas gracias por su cooperación, pero los doctores de verdad comenzaremos a…

-Espera Greg –Cuddy ahora intervino con el expediente en la mano- Tiene la glucemia por las nubes.

-Mencionó a un tío de Nueva York que tenía cálculos renales –Siguió Kutner cada vez más convencido.

-¿Sabes más sobre ese tío?

-No, sólo lo mencionó dentro de una conversación.

-Encárgate del expediente de ese tío. Si no me equivoco, debe haber predisposición genética.

-¿Neoplasia endocrina múltiple? –Cuddy no escondía su asombro- ¿Eso crees que tiene el tío?

-La neoplasia endocrina múltiple es un factor de riesgo para la glucagonoma. Lo explica todo.

-Sólo necesitamos los exámenes para comprobarlo –Foreman estaba más que ansioso.

-Háganle los exámenes menos invasivos. No la bombardeen con quimio porque será inútil.

-Vean el nivel de glucagón en suero –Cuddy le ordenó al equipo. Todos se levantaron pero no pudieron evitar detenerse y mirar a House, quien tenía una expresión sombría en el rostro- ¿Greg? ¿Estás de acuerdo?

-Si los docs de la hormona lo dicen ¿Quién soy yo para contradecirlos?

Y con su bastón salió de la sala de diagnóstico. El equipo fue rumbo a los exámenes y Ryan y Cuddy se quedaron en la sala. Cuddy aún no asimilaba la reacción de House, Ryan se sentía fuera de lugar.

-Lo siento –Cuddy lo miró extrañada. Ryan lucía muy incomodado- No quise causarte problemas con él.

-¿Problemas? Oh no… sólo no soporta que alguien descubra un diagnóstico antes que él.

-No debí meterme, sólo vine a darle las gracias por lo de mi sobrina.

-Gracias a ti se resolvió el caso.

-Pero…

-No te preocupes, se le pasará…

* * *

Ya al anochecer Cuddy llegó cansada a casa. Entró y lo primero que sintió fue la agradable melodía de piano que componía House. Lo vio sumido en sus notas y silenciosamente se acercó a él y lo besó, tierna. House no dejó de tocar y apenas la vio.

-¿Por qué estás así?

-Mi orgullo y yo no te hemos dicho nada.

-Tu orgullo y tú no me han hablado.

-Seguramente estabas ocupada con el embarazador de viejas.

-¿Celoso? –House no dijo nada. Cuddy comenzó a reír y se subió a sus piernas- ¿Crees que deberías estarlo?

-No estoy celoso de ti, es sólo que…

-¿Te molesta que él haya sido el superhéroe esta vez?

-Oh vamos…sólo necesitaba unos minutos y llegaba a la misma conclusión.

-Claro cariño…-Comenzó a besarlo apasionadamente. House acariciaba sus caderas cuando se detuvo- Por cierto…contraté a Ryan como jefe de Endocrinología.

-¿TÚ QUÉ?

* * *

**:D REVIEW! .. Proximo capi: EXTASIS. BESOS**


	18. Éxtasis

**HOLA ^^ **.. Primero que todo, perdónenme por no subir el capítulo ayer :( tenía todas las intenciones, pero mi mami no me dejó u.u (Soy peque ya? :P)

Espero que ya todas hayan visto "Broken" y lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo! n____n ... Y aunque extrañé a Cuddy en todo momento, el capítulo estuvo geniaaaaal :D !

**Lean y disfruten :)**

* * *

**Éxtasis**

Cuddy calló a la cama y se dejó besar por Ryan como si ese fuese el último segundo de sus vidas.

Ryan recorría su cuerpo con la lengua y Cuddy sólo lo permitía, riendo sin control en ocasiones.

-¿Quieres que me detenga? –Le preguntó de pronto Ryan, cuando ya le había sacado la blusa.

Cuddy sólo volvió a reír mientras negaba estúpidamente con la cabeza. En realidad, nada tenía sentido en ese minuto para ella, y literalmente. Veía un sin fin de colores, unas borrosas imágenes a su alrededor y un relajo en su cuerpo que hace mucho no sentía. En ese minuto, nada importaba, todo era bello, el mundo tenía un sentido absurdo y los colores eran grandiosos…totalmente drogada.

Ryan casi le arrancó el sostén y devoró sus senos endurecidos por la excitación…o lo que sea que en ese momento sintiese. Las caricias que él recibía eran casi inexistentes, pues Cuddy no tenía ni la menor idea que cosa estaba haciendo, ni menos con quien. Cuddy sólo estaba excitada, sólo eso, no tenía idea por qué ni tampoco le interesaba saber. Sólo sentía caricias en lugares idóneos y su cuerpo respondía como por inercia.

-Aggg –Gemía Cuddy al sentir las caricias del endocrinólogo- Aggg…Greg…

Ryan paró en seco. La vio, entre sorprendido e indignado, pero ésta parecía no tener idea que decía. Sólo reía mientras en su cabeza los colores seguían apareciendo.

-¡Lisa! –Comenzó a moverla para que reaccionase- ¡Hey, ya reacciona! ¡Reacciona!

-Qué…-El mundo de fantasías de Cuddy se veía interrumpido por Ryan.

-¡Soy Ryan! ¡Ryan!

-Ryan…Ryan…Ryan…

-¡Maldición Lisa por qué no puedo ser importante para ti!

-Ryan…Greg…Ryan…Greg…

-¡¡Lisa!!

Sin medir consecuencias Ryan abofeteó fuertemente a Cuddy. Cuddy apenas reaccionó.

-Greg…Greg…Greg…

Ryan se enloqueció al escuchar que, incluso drogada, Cuddy pensaba en House. La tomó fuertemente de la muñeca y enrabiado la tiró al suelo, gritándole:

-¡¡Perra estúpida!! ¡¡Tú y tu maldito House!!

Cuddy comenzó a reír nuevamente. Probablemente tuviese el hombro dislocado, pero su estado era tal que no recibía señales de dolor. Ryan comenzó a patearla desesperado, pero ésta no hacía más que reír.

-¿¡Por qué no puedes quererme Lisa!? ¡¡Dime por qué!!

Ryan no pudo aguantar. Con la misma rabia y brutalidad con que la tiró al suelo, la volvió a recostar en la cama y le arrancó la vestimenta como un animal salvaje. Tomó una de las finas manos de la endocrinóloga y la pasó por su miembro, excitadísimo:

-¡¡Tócame Lisa, tócame!!

Sin poder aguantar más se bajó los pantalones y la penetró sin vacilar. Sintió como Cuddy liberaba un evidente gemido de dolor, pero eso parecía alentarlo aún más. La penetró. Una y otra vez, haciendo oídos sordos los gritos de Cuddy de que parara. Pues en algún momento del acto Cuddy había comenzado a reaccionar.

Cuddy se dio cuenta de lo que hacía cuando ya era demasiado tarde. Ya estaba sintiendo el miembro de su empleado llegar a ella como si con eso se le fuese la vida. Al darse cuenta trató de negarse, pero Ryan estaba demasiado fuera de control como para escucharla. Como seguía drogada, simplemente Cuddy se rindió…

Por la mañana…

Ryan despertó. Se estiró para sentir el cuerpo femenino de su acompañante junto a él, pero el otro lado de su cama estaba vacío. Extrañado se levantó y fue hasta el baño, pero la puerta estaba cerrada.

-¿Lisa? ¿Estás ahí?

Cuddy se encontraba sentada en el piso bloqueando la puerta. Su rostro estaba totalmente demacrado y se sentía pésimo. Oía la voz masculina llamarla y casi se le iba la respiración. Su cuerpo le dolía, sobre todo su extremidad, pero debía aguantar todo en silencio. Después de todo ¿Cómo demonios permitió que todo esto pasara? ¿En qué diablos pensaba al acostarse con Ryan Huffman? Lo peor de cometer un pecado es ni siquiera recordarlo. Sólo sabe que cometió un error, el mayor error de su vida. ¿Traicionó a House? ¿A su House? ¿Qué tanto bebió en la noche que permitió que eso pasase? ¿Y por qué ni siquiera logra recordarlo? Sólo sabe que se acostó con él. Puede ver sus senos con marcas de dientes, puede ver chupones muy marcados en diferentes partes del cuerpo, pero sobre todo, aún pareciese sentir el semen del hombre en su extremidad.

Se sentía sucia. No sólo física sino psicológicamente asquerosa. ¿Cómo pudo engañar a House? ¿Cómo fue capaz de tener algo tan íntimo, tan importante, con otro hombre que no era él? Hace quince años acostarse con él hubiese sido agradable, placentero, para pasar el rato, para quitarse las ganas. Pero ahora no podía pensar en lo que había hecho y sentir asco de sí misma. ¿Cómo mierda lo permitió?

* * *

House estaba vuelto loco. Ya casi eran las diez de la mañana y ni rastro de Cuddy. No quería llamar a Wilson para no demostrar que su ausencia le preocupaba, pero la verdad es que incluso su orgullo era capaz de olvidar. Necesitaba verla, abrazarla, disculparse. Sabía que la noche anterior actuó mal, lo tenía claro. En este momento se siente tan vulnerable que cualquier frase amorosa sería capaz de salir de su boca, todo con tal que de ella olvidase lo mal que se portó…

_Ryan Huffman ya lleva casi un mes trabajando en el Princenton Plainsboro. Si bien House le declaró la guerra la primera semana, comenzó a tranquilizarse al verlo de novio con una enfermera de ER. Con la presencia de Ryan los benefactores aumentaron y la presencia periodística funcionaba como excelente gancho para futuras negociaciones. Ryan no sólo dirigía el departamento de Endocrinología sino que también daba clases en la universidad, siendo de una gran ayuda para Cuddy. _

_Cuddy apreciaba mucho la presencia de Ryan y pasaba gran parte del tiempo con él. Pero recuperaba las distancias cada vez que Ryan mostraba un interés por salir con ella o la miraba más de la cuenta. Sabía que probablemente Ryan ya no estuviera interesado y sólo era paranoia o exceso de ego, pero por si las dudas prefería mantenerse lejos. _

_El hospital estaba en plena fiesta benéfica y Ryan se había ofrecido a ayudar a Cuddy con los preparativos, cosa que alivianó bastante su trabajo. House, en cambio, se mostraba bastante molesto por esto y no dejaba de mirar feo a su esposa. Pero la gota que rebalsó el vaso fue cuando, en mitad de una conversación con inversionistas, Ryan comenzó a hablar y abrazó a Cuddy en señal de "fraternidad", lo que a House le pareció más como una señal de "sexualidad". Sutilmente sacó a Cuddy del grupo y la llevó hasta el baño, ahí le encaró:_

_-¿¡Qué demonios te crees!? _

_-¿Perdón? Prácticamente me arrancas el brazo allí afuera y me preguntas a mí qué me creo ¿Qué te está pasando Greg?_

_-Que presumas al imbécil con todo el mundo me importa un bledo. Pero que TE presumas con el imbésil cruza el límite._

_-¿¡De qué estás hablando subnormal!?_

_-¡Todos los vejestorios deben pensar que te acuestas con él! Y si te vieron el anillo debe ser peor ¡Eres la nueva Sra. Huffman para ellos, felicidades!_

_-Ryan es un excelente médico pero nada más ¡Greg por favor no me hagas estas escenitas!_

_-Vete al demonio._

_House se iba a ir pero Cuddy lo detuvo molesta, con lágrimas en los ojos:_

_-¿¡Por qué tienes que todo hacerlo tan difícil!? ¡Hago lo posible por reponer todos los gastos que hace el hospital por tu maldita forma de ser y tú me lo dificultas más! ¡Si no fueras un completo tarado probablemente no serían necesarios tantos esfuerzos!_

_-Entonces deja que este tarado se vaya._

_-¡No, escúchame Greg! ¡No quiero que me hagas más de estas escenitas, ni que insinúes que tengo algo con él porque no es cierto, y mucho menos quiero que me hagas llorar como estoy llorando ahora porque me veré fatal y no puedo verme fatal para los vejestorios llenos de dinero! ¿¡Me entiendes!?_

_-Dejaré de insinuar que tienes algo con él cuando deje de pensar que tienes algo con él._

_-¿¡Cuando será el día en que confíes en mí!? ¡Te amo Greg! ¿¡Qué más necesitas que te diga para que me lo creas!?_

_-No te creo._

_-¡Vete tú al demonio!_

_-¡Bien! _

La puerta se abrió y Cuddy entró a su casa. House hizo lo posible por esconder su ansiedad al verla pero le era demasiado difícil. Quería abrazarla y besarla…hacerla sólo de él.

-¿Dónde habías estado? –La miró bien: estaba pálida, demacrada, casi lucía enferma- ¿Estás con resaca? ¿Terminaste ebria de la fiesta?

-Sí.

Cuddy caminó hasta su habitación. Se sentó en el borde de la cama y cerró los ojos, aguantando los deseos de llorar. House se sentó junto a ella, ignorante de la situación.

-¿Y dónde te fuiste?

-No importa.

-Estuviste fuera toda la noche ¿No crees que merezco saber donde?

-No, no lo mereces –Tenía los ojos vidriosos.

-¡Oh vamos no seguirás enojada por lo de anoche o si! Sé que lo arruiné todo, pero no es…

Cuddy dejó de oír a House. Si ya se sentía inmunda por dentro, escuchar como House se disculpaba era algo intolerable. Inesperadamente se levantó, abrió su closet y comenzó a sacar su ropa. House no entendía en lo absoluto qué hacía:

-¡Hey! ¿Qué haces?

-Me voy.

-¿Qué? –La detuvo, la miró a los ojos- ¿No crees que estás exagerando? ¿Pretendes irte y mandar todo al demonio por mi estúpida escena de celos? ¿Qué demonios te…

-Te engañé House –Sus ojos estaban como en blanco, se sentía totalmente vacía por dentro- Te fui infiel.

-¿Qué?

-Anoche me acosté con Ryan luego de la fiesta.

House sintió como todo el mundo se le venía encima en tan sólo unos segundos. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, no le dio fe a lo que había oído. Miró a Cuddy esperando alguna risa o algún signo que demostrara que bromeaba, pero no. Sólo veía los ojos de Cuddy llenos de lágrimas, con una expresión incluso más vacía que la de él en esos momentos. Titubeó sin poder creérselo:

-Tú…tú estás bromeando…me lo estás diciendo sólo para…para vengarte.

-No Greg…es verdad.

-¡No! ¡Oh vamos! ¿La perfecta Lisa Cuddy mandando al carajo su matrimonio? ¡Eso es imposible! ¡Imposible!

-Greg escucha por favor…

-¡No! ¡Ya basta! ¡Si con esta tontería querías que me molestara lo lograste!

-¡Greg te engañé! –Llorando desconsolada- ¡Ni si quiera puedo verte a los ojos sin sentirme podrida!

-No Lisa, no te creo…

-¡Mírame! –Lisa se quitó bruscamente el abrigo que vestía. House pudo verla totalmente desnuda- ¡Dime qué demonios ves!

A House una expresión amarga le nubló el rostro. Veía el cuerpo de SU Cuddy lleno de mordiscos y chupones. Retrocedió inconscientemente, todo le parecía una pesadilla.

-Aún siento su semen Greg… -Cuddy tiritaba y perdía la respiración entre tantas lágrimas- Aún puedo sentirlo ¡Aún puedo sentirlo maldita sea!

House salió de la habitación de un portazo. Cuddy se echó en la cama a llorar devastada. Había acabado con su matrimonio.

* * *

-Necesito quedarme contigo un tiempo Wilson.

Wilson se sorprendió al escuchar las palabras de House. Lo hizo pasar a su casa y le sirvió un trago, aún en chock.

-¿Ha…ha ocurrido algo con Cuddy?

-¡No, sólo te extraño demasiado!

Wilson entendió lo estúpida que era su pregunta. Se sirvió un trago él también y se sentó en el sillón de enfrente.

-¿Te ha echado de la casa?

-No, decidí irme.

-¿Por qué?

-Me engañó.

-¿Qué…qué clase de engaño?

-Era travesti antes de conocerme y jamás me lo dijo –Su ironía cortaba el viento- ¡Me fue infiel imbécil!

-¿Lisa…Lisa Cuddy in…infiel?

-Eso mismo dije –Sonrió amargamente- ¿Ves? Nunca terminas de conocer a las personas.

-Pero…pero qué…no… ¡No entiendo qué demonios pasa!

-¡Se acostó con Huffman anoche luego de la fiesta! ¡Y el imbécil la dejó llena de chupones, mordiscos y cuantas asquerosidad se te pueda ocurrir!

Wilson aún seguía anonadado. La historia que su amigo le relataba era cualquier cosa menos realista ¿Lisa Cuddy siendo infiel? No…no podía ser, no le era coherente. Pensó en que todo era una broma, pero la amargura en el rostro de House era algo imposible de fingir.

-¿Qué le dijiste?

-Nada. Me fui.

-Debes hablar con ella.

-Le diré que mandó todo a la mierda y ya.

-No puedes…

-Ella tampoco podía acostarse con otro hombre y lo hizo. No me digas lo que puedo o no puedo hacer.

* * *

-Hola –Saludó tímidamente Wilson al entrar a la oficina de Cuddy, al otro día.

-Hola.

Cuddy ni siquiera lo miraba. Fijaba su atención en unos documentos.

-Si no quieres no es necesario…

-¿…hablar sobre esto? Así es, no es necesario.

-¿No quieres si quiera justificarte?

-No.

-¿Por qué…?

-¿Qué quieres que diga Wilson? –Sus ojos otra vez estaban vidriosos- ¿Qué fue una estupidez, que jamás debí haber hecho?

-Podrías empezar por ahí…

-¡Es obvio que fue una estupidez y es obvio que jamás debí haberlo hecho!

-¿Y entonces por qué lo…?

-¡No tengo idea! ¡Ni siquiera recuerdo en que momento llegué a su cama!

-¿Qué? ¿Pero entonces…?

-¡NO LO SÉ! –Llorando- ¡Estaba ebria esa noche, no podía manejar, él se ofreció a llevarme y…!

-¿Y?

-¡¡No sé!! ¡¡No recuerdo nada!!

-Lisa…tú…deberías hablar con House…explicarle.

-¿Qué quieres que le explique? "Cariño, me he tirado a Huffman pero debes perdonarme porque no fue en mis cinco sentidos" ¡Hace cuánto conoces a House!

-¿Pero de verdad no…?

-¡NO! Sólo recuerdo que se ofreció a llevarme a casa y… y luego desperté en su cama.

-House está muy mal.

-Lo sé.

-¿Qué pasó con Lis? ¿Qué le dijiste?

-No le he dicho nada. Estaba en la escuela cuando todo ocurrió.

-¿Y no preguntó en la noche al no verlo llegar?

-Está acostumbrada, sabe como es nuestro trabajo.

-¿Pretendes decirle el resto de la vida que tuvo emergencias médicas?

-Pretendo mentirle hasta dejar de sentirme una cualquiera.

-¿Crees que eso ocurra?

-No.

* * *

-¿QUIÉN DEMONIOS TE CREES? –House casi sacó la puerta de la oficina de Ryan- ¿PAPITO NO TE EXPLICÓ QUE ACOSTARSE CON MUJERES CASADAS ESTÁ MAL?

-Gregory por favor cálmate.

-¿Calmarme? Créeme, estoy calmado ¡Eso explica que no te esté rompiendo la cara en estos momentos, hijo de puta!

-Lisa estaba…

-¿Ebria? ¿Y eso justifica lo que hizo? ¿Eso te justifica a ti por haberlo permitido?

-Yo también estaba ebrio Gregory y Lisa es…

-¿Irresistible? ¿Te movió un poco el trasero y de pronto pensaste con otra parte del cuerpo?

-…Sí.

-¿Te gustó como se movía en la cama? ¡TE LA REGALO!

* * *

-Lisa…

-No he hablado con House, Wilson.

-No se trata de eso. Quisiera pedirte un favor.

-¿Cuál?

-¿Podrías darme un poco de tu sangre?

-¿Para qué?

-Es para una tía que vive lejos. Necesita.

-Eh…claro ¿Coincidimos en el tipo?

-Sí.

-Entonces me sacaré y la dejaré en el banco de sangre, dime el nombre de tu tía para…

-Preferiría que me la dieras a mí.

-¿Por qué?

-Sólo…hazlo.

-¿Lo conseguiste?

-Detesto mentirle –Wilson le entregó a House una bolsa con un frasco lleno de sangre adentro- ¿Crees que esto ayudará?

-¿Debo repetirte por enésima vez para que la quiero?

-Sé para que la quieres. Sólo digo ¿Y si resulta que sólo se acostó con él? ¿No te estarás dando falsas esperanzas?

-Tal vez…

* * *

Al otro día, ya por la tarde, Cuddy esperaba en el sofá la llegada de House. Tenía los ojos hinchados, cansada de tanto llorar.

House entró y apenas la vio no pudo evitar exclamar:

-¡WOW! Luces fatal.

-Comprendo que te quieras burlar, pero…

-¿Para qué me llamaste? ¿Y además así? ¿Se te adelantó Halloween acaso? Desnuda y bañada en chocolate me hubieras gustado más.

-¿Qué estás diciendo? –No sabía cómo reaccionar- Greg…si te llamé fue para dejar todo muy claro, para que esto no afecte la vida de Lis.

-¿Esto? ¿Qué?

-¿Te estás riendo de mí? ¡Te fuiste Greg! ¿No crees que eso produzca cambios en nuestras vidas? Sé me aún me odias no quieres verme, lo entiendo.

-¿Entiendes lo que es escuchar de tu esposa que te ha sido infiel?

-¡No Greg, no lo sé! –Llorando- Puedes seguir restregándomelo en la cara hasta que me pudra por dentro, lo merezco, pero por favor solucionemos esta situación por Lis, no quiera que ella sufra por mi culpa.

-¿Sabes al menos por qué lo hiciste?

-¡No Greg, no tengo ni la menor idea! Pero dime ¿Acaso eso cambiaría algo? ¿Acaso importaría si te dijera que no tengo el más remoto recuerdo de cómo llegué a su cama y menos el sexo con él?

-Sí importaría –Le tiró un sobre. Cuddy lo leyó y quedó helada.

-¿Esto es…?

-Tu doctor estrella te llenó de éxtasis tu trago. No tienes remoto recuerdo porque estabas drogada hasta los pies la noche que tuvieron sexo ¿Ves? No eres tan malvada como crees.

-¿Sabías esto desde que llegaste y no me lo dijiste?

-Te lo estoy diciendo ahora.

-¡Luego de casi besarte los pies y mandar mi dignidad al demonio! ¿Hace cuanto lo sabes?

-Me llegaron los resultados esta mañana.

-¿Y dejaste que estuviera llorando todo el día sintiéndome podrida por dentro, pensando en que te había engañado, cuando todo fue por culpa de un éxtasis?

-No Lisa, no fue todo culpa de un éxtasis.

-¿Qué? ¿Tienes idea de lo que provoca el…?

-Admitiste que fuiste con él a su casa.

-¡No a tener sexo!

-¡Qué clase de mujer accede a ir a la casa de un hombre que está loco por ella a las una de la mañana muerta de ebria!

-¡Estaba molesta contigo! ¿Querías que llegara así y despertáramos a Lis con nuestros gritos?

-¡Sí, porque eso se hace en un matrimonio! ¡Siempre habrá problemas y la solución no es ir a pasar las penas con otras personas!

-¡Estaba ebria Greg!

-¿Y eso es una excusa?

-¡NO! Pero…

-¡Tuviste sexo con él! –Golpeó una pared enrabiado- ¡Te tocó, te tocó Lisa!

-Si no hubiera estado con éxtasis, obviamente…

-¡Permitiste que te drogara, se lo permitiste!

-¡Greg por favor, cometí un error, lo sé, pero no sigas recordándomelo!

-¿Crees que esto cambia algo? ¿Crees que te estoy odiando menos por lo que hiciste?

-Pero Greg…

-¡TE ACOSTASTE CON ÉL! –La tomó y la apegó a su cuerpo, presionando sus brazos inconcientemente, casi dañándola- Te acostaste con él…

-Por favor dime qué hago para que me perdones…

-No lo sé…

* * *

**:( .. Les dio penita? ojalá q sí porq esa era la idea ^^ .. Desde aquí Ryan no volverá aparecer, tranquilas n_n .. Pero seguirán las repercuciones .. ñakaka :) **

**BAD NEWS! me tomaré otro break! Lo siento chicas, enserio! pero necesito un descanso xD! .. Como esto no es un tema médico como la otra vez, no será más de un mes. Seguramente a fines de octubre me verán por aquí de nuevo :) .. **

**Ya tengo craneados los capítulos siguientes a este, y les aviso que será un doble capítulo muy muy dramático. Luego creo que volveré a ciertas cosas más familiares y tiernuchas ^^ , pero había dejado muy de lado lo dramático y quiero reencontrarme bien con él. En estos capítulos Lis tiene como cinco años, más o menos, para que se hagan a la idea de que sólo nos quedan cinco años más de fic antes de qe se acabe xD (Ya entienden a lo que me refiero). Pretendo también hacer ciertos enlaces con el otro fic, aunque de eso no he pensado mucho. Como esto será un periodo de creación de ideas, volverá a pedir de las suyas :P .. Si en algún momento del tiempo en que no esté se te ocurre algo entretenido, puedes agregarme al msn o mandarme un mensaje con la idea ^^ .. créanme que si las ocupo :P sólo les pido que si incluyen a Lis que sea mayor a los cinco años, sino, pues da igual :P **

**Eso! xD! .. Ojalá no se enojen mucho :S .. En octube volveré súper recargada ^^ .. BYEBYE! :)  
**


	19. Cálido y Frío

Holaaa (: ! .. Tanto tiempo xD .. como prometí volví con el fic :P ... Eso sí debo decirles que no será un capítulo por semana como antes, sino que todo dependerá de qué tan rápido me salga (Así q puede ser muy relativo, entenderán) No es mi idea quedar como irresponsable xD, pero mi salud no me acompaña mucho :S .. Cuento corto: me da crisis de pánico cuando me pongo nerviosa o estoy bajo alguna clase de estrés o lo que sea.. siii nervios malditos ¬¬ xd .. Por eso trataré de terminar lo antes posible, pero tampoco me sobreexigiré como antes porq tener las crisis no es algo realmente agradable S:

Esooo xD .. El título es porque el capítulo me inspiré en la canción Cálido y Frío de Franco de Vita (Bueno, ya leerán más abajo que lo menciono) Así que si pueden escuchar la canción o al menos saben de que se trata, el sentido del capítulo les llegará mucho más. Recuerden que el capítulo se ubica un poquito después que el anterior y sigo con la crisis matrimonial. YAP, leaaan y porfiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii **comenteeen **que el último capítulo quedé un poquito tristee pues no comentaron todos los que suelen comentar y eso no me gusta u.u .. yayayaya **LEAN** !

* * *

**Cálido y Frío**

House frenó bruscamente al ponerse en rojo el semáforo. Cuddy se enfureció:

-¡Te dije que pararas!

-¡Paré genio!

-¡Casi me dejas en el vidrio!

-¡A lo mejor así conseguiría callarte un rato!

-¡No sé en qué pensaba al venir contigo!

-¡Sueles no pensar cariño!

-¡Me bajo!

-¡Suerte!

* * *

Mientras almorzaban, Cuddy corregía a Lis sus hábitos en la mesa. House se colmó:

-¿Podría tragar siquiera un bocado sin tener que escuchar tu estúpido perfeccionismo?

-Mi hija no será una mal educada como tú.

-La pobre no ha podido comer tranquila ¿Te crees de la realeza o qué?

-Papá estoy bien…

-Lisa no te metas –La calló Cuddy- Si no le enseño ahora, será imposible luego.

-La niña come mejor que todos los idiotas del hospital ¿Tienes que cagarle la comida?

-¿Tienes que ser tan grosero?

-Lástima que te casaste conmigo.

-Idiota…

* * *

Cuddy veía una película acostada en la cama. House tomó el control remoto y la cambió al canal de las luchas.

-¿Qué demonios haces? ¡Yo estaba viendo la televisión!

-Pero ahora estoy yo.

-¡Vuelve a poner el canal!

-No tengo intención.

-¡Gregory pon el maldito canal!

House lanzó el control contra la pared y se tapó con las cubiertas, furioso.

* * *

-¿Cuántas píldoras te has tragado?

-¿Me controlas también el vicodin?

-Si tú no te controlas alguien debe hacerlo. ¿Cuántas pastillas hoy?

-No lo sé… ¿Cuántos años tienes?

-¡Por qué no puedes ser responsable Gregory!

-Y yo me pregunto por qué no puedes ser menos bruja.

-Púdrete.

* * *

_Dos meses después…_

Wilson revisaba el expediente de una paciente cuando la puerta se abrió y Cuddy entró, sentándose en uno de sus sofás.

-Eh… ¿Dime?

-Tú sabes de divorcios.

-Wow me suena bastante mal –Wilson se sentó enfrente- ¿Qué ocurre?

-¿Qué debo hacer para no divorciarme?

-Seguir casada.

-¿Y miserable?

-¿Eres miserable?

-Desde hace varios meses.

-¿Qué pasó? Toda crisis ocurre por algo.

-Desde el incidente de Ryan nuestra vida se ha vuelto un infierno.

-Es normal.

-¿Cómo?

-Te acostaste con otro. Sí, estabas drogada, ebria y seguramente como un vegetal cuando ocurrió, pero ocurrió. House aún no sabe como superarlo, su orgullo se lo prohíbe.

-¿Y entonces qué? ¿Debo esperar hasta que su orgullo me perdone y volvamos a querernos?

-¿Es que ya no lo quieres?

-Lo amo.

-Díselo.

-¿Qué?

-Que lo amas. Que te perdone.

-Ya lo hice.

-Vuelve a decírselo.

-¿Quieres que me humille?

-No lo sé… ¿Quieres salvar tu matrimonio o te recomiendo abogados?

-Quiero que todo vuelva a ser como antes.

* * *

-¿Qué te ocurre?

House se recostó junto a Cuddy. Ésta lloraba sin consuelo en la cama.

-¿Por qué lloras? –Cuddy no respondía. House se comenzó a hartar- Lisa…

-Te amo ¿Lo sabes?

-Sí.

-¿Y tú me amas?

-Sí…

-Y si los dos nos amamos ¿Por qué estamos dejando que todo se vaya a la basura?

-No sé de qué hablas.

-Esta crisis debe terminar Greg, necesito que termine –Se acercó y aún temblando lo besó. House sólo se dejó y concluido el cariño la miró triste.

-Sabes cual es la forma más sensata de terminar.

-¡No Greg, esa no es la forma más sensata! ¡Esa es sólo la salida, el escape! –Lloraba y lo besaba casi simultáneamente- Lo enfrentaremos Greg ¿Me escuchaste? ¡Lo enfrentaremos y volveremos a ser un matrimonio feliz!

-¿De verdad fuiste feliz alguna vez? ¿Conmigo?

-¿Por qué me preguntas eso? ¡Claro que sí! Nunca en toda mi vida había sido más feliz de lo que he sido contigo, Greg.

-¿Y por qué? No soy más que un sociópata incapaz de querer a alguien.

-Eso no es cierto ¿Por qué te casaste conmigo? ¿Por qué tuvimos una hija tan hermosa como la que tenemos? ¿Por qué luego de seis años seguimos juntos? Responde Greg.

-Porque te quiero –Se resignó- Eso por eso que desearía que te alejaras de mí. Conmigo sólo sufrirás.

-No Greg, no estoy dispuesta a eso –Lo abrazó estrechamente- No permitiré que me saques de tu vida, no harás conmigo lo mismo que hiciste con Stacy –Lo miró con los ojos muy enrojecidos, pero más firme que nunca- ¿Acaso ya lo olvidas? Envejeceremos juntos, viviremos hasta los noventa años y entonces celebraremos cuarenta maravillosos años de matrimonio, y en ese momento todo habrá valido la pena. Quiero que seas tú la última persona que me bese antes de cerrar los ojos para siempre. Tú Greg, por favor entiéndelo.

-Sólo…tratemos…

* * *

Lis llegó hasta el salón. House veía la televisión y Cuddy firmaba unos papeles.

-Mamá…papá…

-¿Sí? –Cuddy sacó la mirada de los papeles- ¿Qué ocurre?

-¿Me pueden ayudar? Es una tarea.

-¿No entiendes algo? ¿Quieres que te lo explique?

-No. Es que en la escuela me dijeron que debía escoger una canción que me gustara y explicarla.

-¿Y eso te cuesta cariño?

-No, lo que sucede es que la canción es un poco complicada y no estoy segura de entenderla bien.

-¿Y no puedes simplemente elegir otra? –Preguntó ahora House. Se había interesado al oír que su súper genio no sabía hacer algo.

-Podría, pero no quiero.

-Dinos qué canción es.

-Cálido y frío, de Franco de Vita.

-Wow pero qué anciano has elegido.

-Ya cállate –Cuddy se estaba molestando. Cualquier cosa que detuviera el aprendizaje de su hija la enfurecía- Dinos qué entiendes y qué no.

-Bien. Emm… Yo entiendo que una persona habla de un amor, un amor muy especial. Este amor es especial porque ha sobrevivido muchas cosas. Él reconoce que ha habido momentos malos, en donde ninguno ha actuado bien. Y en la canción dice que eso lo hace más especial aún –Cuddy pensó en toda su situación con House. Lo miró disimuladamente para ver alguna reacción, pero sólo notó cierto interés- Creo que se habla del matrimonio, o de alguna relación que lleva mucho tiempo. Cálido y frío significa que su relación siempre ha estado llena de momentos buenos y malos, que como ha sido inmensamente feliz también ha sido terriblemente miserable. Pero al final lo único que importa es que se aman, y ese amor los mantendrá juntos por siempre. Porque sin todos esos momentos, ese amor no sería SU amor. _Cálido y frío, este amor es tuyo y mío _–Terminó cantando.

Los ojos de Cuddy brillaron. Vio a House y éste tenía la mirada perdida, muy serio.

-Muy bien cariño –Le dijo, disimulando su emoción al escuchar la canción- Ve a escribirlo, tendrás una gran A mañana.

-¡Gracias!

Lis salió sonriendo de la sala. House y Cuddy se quedaron mirando un largo rato en silencio, sin saber qué decir. Se sentían incómodos, y casi instantáneamente ambos rieron de la estúpida situación ¿Ellos incómodos? Si había alguien en quien podían confiar era en el otro ¿Por qué actuaban como niños?

Cuddy lo miró un momento y entonces a House no le quedó más remedio que sonreír y llamarla con los brazos. Cuddy se recostó a su lado y lo abrazó. Estuvieron así largo rato, tan sólo escuchando la respiración del otro.

-Deberíamos salir –Propuso Cuddy de pronto. Levantó la vista y House no se veía muy convencido- Sí Greg… nos hace falta salir, solos, nadie más.

-¿Y para qué?

-¿No puedo simplemente querer salir contigo?

-Sí puedes…

-¿Entonces? ¿Salimos?

-Sí con eso me dejas de molestar, bien…salgamos.

* * *

Siguiente capítulo la salida... título: **No quiero extrañar una cosa**, inspirada en la canción de Aerosmith I don't wanna miss a thing :) ..

**HAZ CLICK ABAJITO Y DEJA UN REVIEW :)**


	20. No quiero extrañar una cosa

**Holaaa (: **Planeaba publicar el capítulo el sábado pero naaaa, no me pude aguantar x3 fueron muchos post lindos :3 .. así q si recibo los mismos post o incluso más :D (Hay una meta personal que quiero cumplir, ya? xD) podría pensar en subir el siguiente capítulo pronto pronto (Lo tengo listo, pero prefiero asegurarme de terminar el siguiente, para no presionarme después), así que la gente que tan cariñosamente me comentó que lo vuelva a hacer porfiiii :) y para la gente que lo lee y no postea u.u , háganlo porfi :)

Ya.. eh.. no sé, ya les dije el capi anterior que el capítulo está inspirado en la canción de Aerosmith I don't wanna miss a thing. Para los que quieren criticarmeee por la traducción literal xDDDD (La idea es "No quiero perderme de nada") es porque la traducción literal tiene más que ver con el sentido del capi, bueno, abajito ya entenderán (: .. Les recomiendo que escuchen la canción porque es muy bonita ^^ .. ESO XD .. Lean y **COMENTEN **:P

* * *

**No quiero extrañar una cosa**

House y Cuddy entraron al bar que House había elegido. No era de lo mejor, pero al menos se veía decente. Cuddy en cualquier otra oportunidad se hubiera quejado, pero ahora debía guardar silencio; tal vez hoy se solucionaban todos sus problemas matrimoniales, no quería perder la oportunidad.

Se sentaron en una de las mesas y House pidió dos tequila-margarita. Ambos estaban muy alejados y sin decir gran cosa, la tensión era muy desagradable.

-Greg…

-¿Sí?

-¿Puedo…sentarme junto a ti?

-No me hables como si fuéramos en secundaria y recién nos pusiéramos de novio ¿Quieres? –Cuddy bajó la mirada, predispuesta ya a otra pelea. House sonrió y llamó su atención- Sólo bromeaba… ¡Mujer no debes pedirme permiso, tú solo toma mis bolas y seré todo tuyo!

-Greg… -Cuddy sonrió tierna y se sentó junto a él. El mesero llegó con los tragos y observó a Cuddy disimuladamente. House lo notó y como por inercia le tomó la cintura.

-Su nombre es Lisa –Le dijo al mesero- ¿Te gusta? –Le mostró el anillo de matrimonio que Cuddy jamás se quitaba- Como es obvio la súper mujer está ocupada ¿Podrías no volver a mirarle los senos? Verás… estamos en una crisis y trato de llevármela a la cama luego de esto, tú entiendes.

El mesero prácticamente huyó de ahí. Cuddy lo miró atónita, sin saber cómo reaccionar. Estaba sonrojada por lo que acababa de decir, pero debía contenerse; no lo estropearía, no, ésta era su oportunidad para arreglar su matrimonio. Se bebió el trago casi al seco mientras House sólo la observaba fascinado por su belleza. De pronto House se devoró los labios de Cuddy sintiendo el exquisito sabor al tequila en su boca, relamiéndose los labios una vez distanciados.

-Como siempre cariño… estás para comerte entera.

Cuddy sonrió y asintió. Pero House se fastidió ¿Cómo es que Cuddy estaba tan callada? Parecía cualquiera menos ella. Ese era el momento en que ella le mordía el lóbulo y lo incitaba a hacerlo en el baño del local, no una simple y boba sonrisa.

-¿Qué es lo que te pasa? ¿Por qué no hablas?

-No tengo nada de qué hablar.

-¿Por qué no me estás besando?

-¿Qué…?

-Prácticamente te lamí el rostro y tú solo sonríes ¿Qué pasa con MI mujer?

-¿Qué se supone que haga?

-No lo sé… tal vez besarme, lamerme el cuello, tocarme… ¡Lo que haría MI Lisa Cuddy!

-¿Quieres que te bese? ¿De verdad?

-¡Claro que sí, no nos besamos hace meses! ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estás asustada?

-Lo estoy.

-¿Y de qué?

-De todo, de estropear algo o de pelear de nuevo…no quiero pelear de nuevo Greg, no soporto una pelea más.

-¿Y por qué pelearíamos, según tú?

-Por cualquier cosa. Lo mínimo ahora se transforma en tragedia.

-Exageras.

Pero House sabía que no. Sabía que la situación era delicada, y que cualquier paso en falso podría desencadenar la tormenta. Era demasiado orgullo, no diría tan fácilmente que a él la situación también le preocupaba. Sólo quería que todo fuera a ser como antes, nada más eso.

-Sé que las cosas son difíciles –Le dijo algo incómodo, mirando hacia otro lado- Pero actuando como niña asustada no se va a solucionar nada.

-¿Y cómo quieres que actúe? ¿Qué te diga algo estúpido lo que hará que tú me digas algo estúpido?

-Quiero que las cosas vuelvan a la normalidad –La miró a los ojos y la acercó más a su cuerpo, rozando sus labios- Quiero que peleemos por las horas de clínica en el trabajo y lo hagamos como animales en la casa –Cuddy sonrió-Quiero que vuelva la súper Lisa que cree siempre tener la razón, que no soporta equivocarse, que simplemente me besa cuando le da la gana y me grita cuando algo no está bien.

-Dilo de nuevo.

-¿Qué cosa?

-"Mi Lisa" dilo, por favor.

-¿Y para qué?

-¡Sólo dilo! –Ambos rieron. House la besó y le habló al oído.

-No serás MI Lisa hasta que estemos desnudos gimiendo –Cuddy se estremeció. Movió ligeramente los muslos tratando de esconder todo lo que la prendían esas simples palabras- No serás MI Lisa hasta que estés mordiendo mi cuello, suplicándome continuar, gritando mi nombre…

-Greg… -Ya estaba sentada en su pierna izquierda, matándose por el roce- Vámonos a…

-Aquí están sus tragos –Interrumpió de pronto el mismo mesero, mirando embobado el trasero de Cuddy sobre la pierna de House, con la columna ligeramente doblada para poder hablarle al oído- ¿Quieren algo más?

-¡Tú de nuevo! –House estaba furioso. Cuddy volvió a su asiento algo avergonzada- ¡Ya deja de mirarla está muy vieja para ti!

-¡Greg…! –Cuddy lo miró indignada mientras el mesero otra vez huía a toda velocidad- ¿Era necesario eso?

-Si una mujer mirara mi entrepierna con el deseo que ese preescolar te miraba el trasero a ti, créeme que hubieras hecho lo mismo –Cuddy no estaba muy contenta, nunca era agradable que le refregaran en la cara que los años no dejaban de pasar- ¿Qué me ibas a decir?

-Creo que se arruinó el momento.

-Maldito mocoso…

-¿Brindamos?

-¿Y por qué? ¿Por lo que NO fue?

-Porque mientras estaba en tu pierna sentí algo…algo que no había sentido en tres meses.

-¿Y qué fue eso?

-A pequeño Greg dar señales de vida –Cuddy rió.

-¿Creíste que estaba muerto?

-Durante tres meses…sí.

-¿Tres meses? Wow… ¿Todo ese tiempo no hemos tenido sexo?

-Sí –Se volvió a sentar en su pierna y hablarle muy de cerca- No soy una maniática del sexo cariño, pero la necesidad humana me está matando.

House sonrió y volvió a besarla casi al mismo tiempo que bebía un sorbo del tequila que había pedido.

* * *

Luego de una hora, Cuddy se levantó con dificultad y llevó a House hasta la pista de baile. House pretendió negarse pero Cuddy fue más rápida y ya lo tenía tomado de la cintura, tan cerca de él que era imposible negársele.

-¿Qué pretendes? –Le preguntó sonriendo, bailando con ella un ritmo tranquilo.

-Bailar con mi esposo –Rió- ¿No puedo?

-¿Estás ebria?

-Sí –Lo besó y tocó sin descaro- ¿Y?

House no pudo más que besarla también. Se devoraban la boca entre todas esas parejas de bailes, simplemente se separaban para respirar y continuar. En la pista comenzó a sonar "I don't wanna miss a thing" de Aerosmith. House la miró y entonces Cuddy se sonrojó.

_I could stay awake just to hear you breathing  
Watch you smile while you are sleeping  
Far away and dreaming  
I could spend my life in this sweet surrender  
I could stay lost in this moment forever  
Well, every moment spent with you  
Is a moment I treasure_

-¿Me la dedicas Greg?

_I don't wanna close my eyes  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you, babe  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
I'd still miss you, babe  
And I don't wanna miss a thing_

-¿No es un poco melosa?

-Sí, y desde que escuché esta canción he querido que alguien me la dedique. ¿Quién más lo haría si no eres tú?

_Lying close to you  
Feeling your heart beating  
And I'm wondering what you're dreaming  
Wondering if it's me you're seeing  
Then I kiss your eyes and thank God we're together  
And I just wanna stay with you  
In this moment forever, forever and ever_

-Porque yo sí siempre sueño contigo –Lo besó, pero ahora tiernamente- Cada vez que te duermes me acerco a ti y te escucho respirar, sólo eso, y deseo que mañana sea un día mejor, y que lo malo pase, y que esta locura llamada "amor" esté por siempre en nosotros. Por siempre Greg, solo quiero que esté por siempre…

…_And I don't wanna miss a thing_

-Yo tampoco quiero extrañar una cosa… a ti.

* * *

:D .. Me había prometido no poner más la letra de las canciones pero naa .. esq no me pude contener xD .. es demasiado tierna esta canción :) aunque la canción relata lo que vive la persona mientras la ve dormir, así que solo imaginemos que la canción son los sentimientos de House luego (:

Ya.. siguiente capítulo: **Errores, culpa y... divorcio.** Aviso! siguiente capitulo laaaaaaaaaaaarga duración :) así q posteen harto para qe me coloque la soga al cuello y los postee pronto :D


	21. Errores, culpa y divorcio

**Holaaaa :D **.. capi prometido :) .. mm.. no sé q deicr xD .. llevo como un cuarto del siguiente capitulo asiq ni idea cuando podré tenerlo listo xD lo sientoo queridos xd .. igual posteen lindo ya? :)

Un saludo especiaaaaal a huddygirl ! jajajaja :) niña en serio q te gusta mi fic D: ! jajajajaj :) .. también a mis em.. betas? xD? kmi y saru :D cuidense viejonas :)

Eso.. leaaan y **comenteeen **:D .. aah! una bonita canción para escuchar durante el capitulo podria ser Violet Hill de Coldplay, es muy bonita para este capi ^^ .. ya no las molesto maaas xd

* * *

**Errores, culpa y… divorcio.**

Las cosas entre los dos siguieron bastante inestables a pesar de la noche tan romántica que tuvieron. Tan pronto como se reconciliaban ya estaban peleando de nuevo, y cada pelea se ponía peor.

Cuddy atendía a una paciente de quince años, de cabello crespo y ojos azules, un tanto parecida a sí misma desde alguna perspectiva.

-¿Qué te ocurre? –Le preguntó maternal al verla sola en la sala.

-No me siento muy bien, me he desmayado varias veces esta semana y me preocupa.

-¿Alguna idea de qué podría ser? –Comenzó a examinarla como era rutina- Tal vez sea psicológico.

-Mi familia tiene diabetes tipo A por herencia ¿Cree que podría tener lo mismo?

-Creo que es muy probable, pero no que lo tienes. ¿Tus padres están afuera?

-No, no vinieron.

-¿Por qué?

-Les avisé, dijeron que vendrían pero aún no llegan.

-¿Quieres que trate de contactarlos? Tal vez les pasó algo.

-No, ellos en realidad no están muy pendiente de mí, con lo del divorcio tienen sus propias preocupaciones.

Cuddy se alteraba de sobre manera cada vez que escuchaba la palabra divorcio.

-Dudo que tus padres antepongan su divorcio antes que a ti, estoy segura que les pasó algo, le diré a la secretaria que…

-No lo haga –La adolescente estaba muy seria- Ellos discuten todos los días, pareciera que es lo único que saben hacer. A veces están bien, y pareciera que se quieren, pero bastan un par de horas para otra discusión. Si se van a divorciar que lo hagan, no los interrumpiré, sólo quiero estar tranquila, sin oír sus gritos, sus insultos.

Cuddy por alguna razón de sintió culpable. De alguna manera, vio a Lis en la niña.

-Querida, las cosas en un matrimonio no son fáciles, y creo que si aún hay posibilidad de salvarlo hay que luchar para ello.

-Ellos se quieren, lo sé. A veces veo como se miran, y otras veces los sorprendo viendo álbumes de fotos muy antiguos.

-¿Y por qué quieres que se divorcien, si aún crees que se quieren?

-Porque no soporto escucharlos gritarse, sí es egoísta lo que digo, pero yo no tengo la culpa de sus problemas. A mi abuela tuvieron que apuntarle un dedo por la enfermedad, claro que a todos nos hubiera gustado curarla antes de cortarle una extremidad, pero hay cosas que son lamentablemente necesarias.

-Dudo que a tus padres les guste que compares su matrimonio con un dedo gangrenoso. Yo también estoy casada y créeme que me dolería mucho si me hija me llegara a decir algo así.

-Yo no les digo esto a mis padres, yo sólo guardo silencio, tapo mis oídos y espero que todo pase…

* * *

House entró a su oficina luego de vigilar la operación de su paciente y vio a Cuddy leyendo en su sillón. Se sentó detrás de su escritorio y ya cómodo llamó su atención:

-No me digas que de nuevo te has quedado sin oficina –Cuddy lo miró sin decir nada- No tiene caso que estés aquí, ya me has capturado y encima con hija incluida.

-Tuve una paciente.

-Lo deduje hace más de veinte años cuando te conocí estudiando medicina…

-Tenía quince años y estaba sola diciéndome que podía tener diabetes tipo A.

-Eso suena como algo que yo y probablemente Lis haríamos.

-Exacto –Miró a otro lado pensativa- No pude dejar de pensar en Lis cuando la atendí.

-Tranquila, no hay predisposición genética para que tenga diabetes –Se burló- Pero eso obviamente lo sabes, entonces…

-Estaba sola porque los padres se están divorciando y olvidaron ir con ella.

-Seguramente su madre no es ni semejante a ti.

-El punto es… hemos estado tan preocupados de nosotros y no nos hemos detenido a pensar en ningún minuto en lo que le pasa a Lis.

-Ella está bien.

-No Greg, no lo sabemos. Vamos… ni siquiera la conocemos demasiado. Sabes que Lis es igual a ti, y es peor. Lis siempre sonríe aunque esté triste, y observa y se da cuenta de todo.

-Tiene cinco años.

-Greg…

-Ella está bien. Lee más que antes para distraerse, pidió la radio para no escuchar nuestras discusiones y se ha dedicado a coleccionar insectos en el patio. A diferencia de nosotros, ella sí sabe manejar el dolor. Así que tranquila, está bien.

-¿Y nosotros? ¿Cuándo estaremos bien?

House bajó la mirada y no respondió. Cuddy devolvió el libro a la estantería y tristemente se fue.

* * *

El cumpleaños n° 6 de Lis llegó. La casa estaba llena de pequeños niños corriendo por los pasillos; Lis, a diferencia de su padre, tenía una popularidad sorprendente en todas partes y le sobraban amigos, aunque eso no era algo que le importaba del todo.

La hora de cantar el cumpleaños feliz llegó y todos estaban alrededor de ella, a excepción de alguien: HOUSE.

House no había aparecido en todo el día, y si Cuddy no hubiera estado tan preocupada cuidando a los niños, probablemente hubiera tenido tiempo para ponerse histérica. Pero sólo asimiló que su esposo no estaba cuando sostenía la torta y Lis esperaba para apagar las velas.

Los niños volvieron a jugar y Cuddy se sentó junto a Cameron y Chase sin decir palabra, totalmente deprimida por su ausencia. Cameron bebió chocolate caliente y casi susurrando le preguntó:

-Bien… ¿Qué pasó?

-Nada.

-Lisa…

-No está –Suspiró- No tuvo la decencia de venir al cumpleaños de su hija.

-Tal vez tuvo una emergencia.

-Allison yo decido cuando algo es una emergencia para el departamento –Respiró muy hondo para no llorar- Esto…esto me ha superado, no podemos seguir así.

-¿Qué piensas hacer?

-Le pediré que se vaya.

-¡Lisa no vayas a cometer semejante estupidez! Vamos…estás molesta ahora, lo entiendo, pero no es razón para tirar al basurero todo lo que han construido.

-No puedo seguir así, no lo soporto. Necesitamos un tiempo para nosotros, sino todo será peor.

-Mira… sólo espera a que él te dé una explicación. Ahora no piensas con la cabeza, piensas con despecho. Apuesto a que él tiene una excelente explicación…

3 a.m.

Cuddy se despertó de golpe al sentir como la puerta se abría estrepitosamente. Asustada fue silenciosamente al living, prendió la luz y entonces no pudo evitar gritar de ira:

-¿¡Dónde demonios estabas!?

-Ocupado…

House tropezó con sus propios pies. Si alguna vez había bebido más de la cuenta, esta ocasión le ganaba por lejos.

-Te juro que has superado tu propio límite ¡¡El cumpleaños de tu propia hija, maldita sea por qué eres tan asqueroso!!

-¡¡Porque así soy Cuddy!! ¡¡Porque soy un maldito miserable que no sabe cómo enfrentar los problemas!!

-¡Por qué, dime por qué nos arrastras a tu porquería! ¡Vete a la mierda, pero hazlo SOLO, no nos involucres a nosotras! –Se sacó el anillo de matrimonio y se lo lanzó al rostro, descontrolada- ¡Lárgate, no quiero seguir casada un segundo más contigo!

-¿¡Y tú crees que yo sí!? ¿¡Con alguien como tú!?

-¿¡Perdón!? ¿¡Y cómo soy yo, según tú!?

-¡Una puta! ¡Una puta que se acuesta con el primero que le ofrece un trago!

-¡Lárgate, lárgate! –Comenzó a empujarlo, llorando con amargura- ¡No tienes ningún derecho a decirme así, he sido la mejor esposa que cualquiera pudiera pedir, mal agradecido!

-¡Tan buena esposa que terminaste teniendo sexo con cualquiera! ¡Oh los hombres pelean por tener una mujer así!

-¿¡Sabes qué House!? ¡Te detesto!

-¡Puta, puta, puta! –Y sin medir su fuerza la empujó, logrando que Cuddy cayera y chocara con la pared. Casi al mismo tiempo reaccionó y trató de auxiliarla, pero Cuddy se levantó y comenzó a golpearlo lleno de rabia- ¡Lisa…yo…Lisa!

-¡¡No me vuelvas a levantar la mano en tu desgraciada y patética vida House!! –Ahora ella lo empujó y House cayó al piso, provocando un fuerte ruido al golpearse con una lámpara y romperla. Si no hubieran estado tan concentrados, se hubieran dado cuenta de la presencia de cierta ojiazul- ¡Animal, eso eres, un animal! ¡Fui una idiota al pensar que cambiarías, que dejarías de ser un monstruo! ¡Jamás cambiaste, jamás dejaste de ser una bestia! ¿Y sabes que es lo peor? ¡No te basta ser miserable, nos haces miserable a todos, TE ODIO!

Y totalmente enloquecida comenzó a patearlo. Lis salió de su habitación y se interpuso entre ambos, mirando a Cuddy llena de lágrimas y llena de rencor. Cuddy la vio y quedó helada, si antes lloraba de rabia, ahora lo hacía de culpa.

-¡NO LE PEGUES A MI PAPÁ! –Aunque lloraba, lo dijo firme y muy fuerte, mirándola llena de odio- ¡ALÉJATE DE ÉL, YA, ALÉJATE!

-Lis…Lis amor yo…

-¡Le estabas pegando a mi papá! –Comenzó a darle pequeños empujones para alejarla- ¡LE ESTABAS PEGANDO!

-Cariño, yo, yo, eh…

-Me largo –House se levantó con dificultad y se fue hasta la entrada. Lis trató de detenerlo- ¡Suéltame!

-¡No! ¡Papá no te vayas, por favor, te puede pasar algo! ¡Papá!

-Tu mamá…tu mamá no me quiere aquí –Sonrió irónicamente y llegó hasta la moto.

-¡Mamá, mamá detenlo! –Pero Cuddy no se movía. Sólo miraba al piso con la mirada perdida y llena de lágrimas. Lis corrió y se subió atrás, aferrándose insistentemente a él. Sabía que jamás partiría con ella atrás.

-¡Lisa! –Cuddy se acercó y le habló firmemente- ¡Lisa bájate, ya!

-¡No!

-¡¡Lisa!! –La tomó y a la fuerza la sacó- ¡¡Lis por favor no lo hagas más difícil!!

-¡Mamá suéltame, suéltame, que no se vaya, detenlo, que no se vaya, PAPÁ!

House se fue. Lis seguía luchando para zafarse de los brazos de Cuddy, y cuando House ya estaba muy lejos, lo logró:

-¡¡Papá, papá!! –Gritaba en vano, no paraba de llorar. Miró a Cuddy y no podía sentir más odio por ella- ¡¡TE ODIO, TE ODIO, TE ODIO!! ¡¡Si a mi papá le pasa algo JAMÁS te lo perdonaré!!

Por la mañana

-¿¡Qué!? ¿Y si no está contigo dónde diablos está?

-¿Estaba demasiado ebrio?

-¡DEMASIADO! Dios soy la peor persona del mundo ¡Lo permití, permití que se fuera en ese estado! –Cuddy se movía sin parar mientras hablaba por teléfono con Wilson- Wilson tenemos que encontrarlo antes que le ocurra algo.

-Tranquila, lo encontraremos ¿Bien? Iré cuanto antes para allá.

-¡No demores!

Cortó y vio a Lis parada, viéndola seriamente.

-Lis…Lis cariño tenemos que hablar.

-¿Lo encontraste?

-No, pero…

-No tenemos nada de qué hablar –Corrió y se encerró en su habitación.

-¡Lis por favor! –Tocaba incesantemente la puerta- ¡Lis no puedes pretender no hablarme el resto de tu vida! ¡Lis soy tu madre!

-¡No insistas!

-Lisa insistiré todo lo que quiera, soy tu madre cariño me duele mucho como me estás tratando.

-¿Sabes lo que a mi me duele? ¡Saber que mi papá podría estar accidentado y mi madre ni siquiera fue capaz de detenerlo!

-Lis ninguno pensaba con la cabeza anoche, por favor no seas injusta conmigo.

-¡Ya mamá por favor cállate, mientras más te oigo más te ODIO! ¡Por favor, no te quiero odiar más!

Cuddy comenzó a llorar. No soportaba escuchar esas palabras de Lis, no lo soportaba.

-Lis…Lis yo me desvivo por ti, no puedes decirme algo así, no es justo…

-Tampoco era justo que yo tuviera que escucharlos pelear todos los días, ni que yo tuviera que separarlos porque se estaban golpeando como animales de circo ¡Hay muchas cosas que no son justas mamá!

-¡Lis tu padre ni siquiera vino a tu cumpleaños cómo es posible que lo defiendas tanto!

-¡Sólo es un cumpleaños mamá, no soy diferente a como era hace dos días!

-¡Lis abre, abre amor por favor, no soporto más esta situación, necesito abrazarte!

-¡ENCUENTRA A PAPÁ!

-Yo también estoy asustada cariño, yo también temo por tu papá.

-¡Mentirosa! ¡Tú lo insultaste, lo basureaste de la peor manera!

-Porque estaba molesta, muy molesta con él. Pero ahora estoy asustada ¿Bien? No quiero que algo le pase.

-¡Debiste pensarlo mejor!

Una semana después

-Hola, sí es Lisa Cuddy, quería saber si ha habido noticias –Hablaba Cuddy con el jefe de policías de Trenton.

-Lo siento doctora, no se ha reportado nada dentro de la zona.

-¿Y en otras zonas, se han comunicado?

-Por supuesto doctora, tenemos al mejor equipo buscando a su marido.

-Por favor avíseme si saben algo, lo que sea.

-Sí doctora.

Casi al mismo tiempo que cortó Cameron entró a la oficina.

-Accidente en la carretera, veinte vehículos involucrados, más de cincuenta heridos de gravedad y…

-Dios por favor dime que uno no está cojo.

-Más de uno, pero no, no hay señales de que House estuviera ahí.

-¿Trajeron a todos los pacientes? Tal vez…

-No Lisa, hablé con los otros hospitales y nada de House. Vine a informártelo y a decirte que necesitaremos varios quirófanos.

-Dispone de los que quieras.

-Bien… ¿Cómo está Lis?

-No me habla desde que se fue –Bajó la mirada apenada- No sé cómo manejar esto…

-Si quieres puedo hablar con ella.

-No es necesario, la envié con su abuela hace unos días. Prefiero que esté bastante lejos de mí en esta situación.

-Cualquier cosa…

-Puedo confiar en ustedes –Sonrió- Gracias.

-Por nada. Lisa…

-¿Sí?

-Todo saldrá bien.

Cameron salió. Cuddy suspiró y siguió haciendo llamadas.

* * *

-Y es así como la glándula tiroides provoca un aumento en… -El comunicador de Cuddy sonó- Disculpen –Contestó- Lisa Cuddy.

-Doctora Cuddy tenemos noticias.

-Dígame –Enseguida se puso ansiosa.

-Su marido tuvo un accidente en Nueva York, lo estabilizaron lo necesario como para trasladarlo hasta el hospital.

-¿Lo necesario?

-Su estado sigue siendo muy inestable. Llamamos a urgencias y la doctora Cameron aseguró tener todo listo para recibirlo e intervenirlo.

-¡Mierda, House! –Gritó ya histérica, moviéndose de un lado a otro. Los estudiantes miraban atónitos el descontrol de la decana- ¿A qué hora llegará?

-Ya debiera estar llegando…

-¿¡Qué!? ¡Debió partir por ahí! –Tomó sus cosas del escritorio y justo antes de salir gritó:- ¡La clase ha concluido!

Todos los estudiantes seguían en chock.

* * *

-¡Cameron…!

-Fue trasladado a pabellón, Chase lo operará.

-¿¡Qué le pasó!?

-En el camino comenzó a tener hemorragia cerebral, lo estabilizarán y lo llevarán a la UCI ¿Bien?

-¿En qué pabellón está? –Cameron guardó silencio- ¡Cameron en qué pabellón está!

-Lisa ahora eres un familiar para nosotros y los familiares no…

-¡Pero resulta que para el hospital sigo siendo la jefa y eso te incluye a ti!

Cameron la abrazó y Cuddy lloró en sus hombros desesperada.

-Si le pasa algo jamás me lo perdonaría Allison, jamás…

* * *

-Lisa –Wilson entró alborotado y cansado a la sala donde se encontraba House, pero al ver a Cuddy se obligó a sí mismo a calmarse- Él…

-Está en coma –Estaba recostada en un sillón, miraba al vacío con los ojos muy hinchados- Lograron controlar la hemorragia, pero cayó en coma.

-¿Lis lo sabe? –Cuddy negó con la cabeza y otra vez sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Wilson suspiró y abrió sus brazos- Ven aquí… -Cuddy se levantó y temblorosa lo abrazó. Cubrió su rostro con sus pectorales y continuó llorando un buen rato. Wilson, aunque también estaba destruido por el estado de su amigo, se vio en la obligación de ser fuerte y tener control de la situación- No se lo dirás, no aún.

-¿Espero a que se muera?

-¡NO! –La actitud tan negativa de Cuddy lo desesperaba, debía hacerla reaccionar- House va a despertar, y cuando lo haga la llamarás. No la involucraremos en esto, es innecesario.

-¿Y si no despierta? ¿Y si se queda así por siempre?

-Va a despertar, un estúpido accidente de auto no le ganará a House, ha pasado por peores y lo sabes.

Cuddy se acercó a House y lo miró apenada.

-Su examen de sangre salió fatal ¿Tienes idea de cuanta porquería tenía en el cuerpo sólo al momento del accidente?

-No quiero saberlo…

-Nos dijimos tantas tonterías esa noche Wilson… Le dije que lo odiaba, que hacía mi vida miserable, que jamás había cambiado…

-¿Y te sientes así porque todo eso fue mentira?

-¡Sí! Digo… sí estaba molesta con él, pero jamás podría odiarlo, jamás. Y mi vida es miserable cada vez que pienso en perderlo, simplemente ya no la puedo imaginar sin él.

-¿Y ha cambiado Lisa? ¿Crees que ha cambiado?

-Hay cosas de él que yo sé que nunca cambiarán, tampoco espero que lo haga. Pero… pero sí Wilson, ha cambiado, lo ha hecho por nosotros. Fui una idiota, maldición…

Wilson sonrió al ver lo claro que tenía todo Cuddy. Apoyó su mano en la que ella acariciaba a House y tiernamente le dijo:

-Cuando despierte, y créeme que será pronto, le dirás lo mismo que me has dicho ¿Sí? Y lo abrazarás y todo se va a solucionar, y entonces esas lágrimas no volverán a aparecer.

-Bien…

1:00 a.m.

Cuddy descansaba con su cabeza apoyada en House cuando éste despertó. Al principio se sintió muy desorientado, pero luego de varios minutos recordó todo. Sintió una respiración cálida y vio a Cuddy durmiendo junto a él.

Sintió una extraña mezcla de sentimientos; por un lado agradecía tenerla junto a él, saber que aún le importaba. Pero había otro que no olvidaba su discusión, sus palabras, sus gritos ¿Y si esos eran verdaderamente sus sentimientos? ¿Y si él la hacía miserable? También sintió rabia, él de verdad sentía que había cambiado, ella no tenía derecho a decirle algo así. Recordó entonces por qué actuó así el cumpleaños de Lis, recordó por qué sintió tanta ira y decepción.

Decidió que no era un buen momento para nada. Cerró sus ojos y descansó…

Por la mañana

-Luces fatal.

Cuddy se despertó de golpe y lo vio, con los ojos muy cansados pero muy consciente de todo. No supo qué contestar.

-Lo digo en serio, ve a lavarte el rostro o algo…

-Greg…Greg yo…tú…

-Nosotros, bla bla bla. Deja el sentimentalismo Cuddy, y si quieres hacer algo útil avisa que estoy bien para que los otros idiotas detengan la cadena de oración.

-Greg… Greg escucha tenemos que hablar.

-¿Sí? Pues yo no quiero.

-¿No crees que es lo mínimo, después de lo que pasó?

-Yo hago tu vida miserable bla bla bla, soy un irresponsable bla bla bla, estás muy arrepentida por lo que dijiste bla bla bla, quieres que esto se solucione y muchos bla bla bla luego de eso ¡Gran conversación! ¿Terminamos?

-Greg estoy tratando de disculparme contigo y tú no haces otra cosa que burlarte ¿Qué demonios te pasa? ¡Tú también me dijiste cosas horribles esa noche!

-No tengo ganas de hablarte Cuddy, ni de verte ni menos cargar con tu sentimiento de culpa. Si no tienes algo mejor que hacer ¿Podrías llamar a Cameron o quien sea? Su chico comatoso ya no lo está.

-Greg nos tuviste a todos con el alma en un hilo, consumiste Dios sabe qué otras cosas durante esta semana ¡Soy yo la que debería estar molesta!

-Y por tu tono de voz asumo que ya lo estás…

-¡Sí Greg! ¿Qué demonios te pasa? ¿Crees que si algo te pasa, sólo será problema tuyo? ¡Las cosas hace mucho cambiaron Gregory, ya no eres el infantil empleado que hacía tonterías para llamar la atención de la jefa! ¿¡No pensaste en Lis!? ¿¡Sabes lo preocupada que está por ti!?

-Wow… luces muy preocupada por alguien a quien odias…

-¡Ya Greg deja eso, sabes que no es así! Estaba molesta, ni siquiera te dignaste a aparecerte en el cumpleaños de Lis, llegaste totalmente ebrio y me trataste de puta.

-Eso eres…

-¿¡Qué!? ¡Maldita sea por qué haces que toda la mierda se vuelva peor! –Lloraba, pero de impotencia- Sabes… iré a buscar a Cameron… no tienes ni idea de las estupideces que estás diciendo… Sólo…sólo ocupa ese cerebro para recapacitar…

Cuddy salió furiosa. House suspiró.

Por la tarde

-¡Papá! –Lis abrazó a House- Wow luces horrendo ¿Es que te aplastó un camión?

-Y tú sigues igual de baja que cuando tenías cinco ¿No se suponía que con la edad se crecía?

-¿Enserio? ¿Y por qué ahora que estás tan vejo, tu músculo no ha vuelto a crecer?

Lis sonrió con malicia y levantó sus cejas orgullosa, House rió levemente.

-Buena jugada House, igual de simpática que tu madre ¡Ya entiendo porque me llevo tan bien con ella!

Lis y House rieron con ironía y cierta maldad, pero Cuddy no lo encontró nada divertido. Se mantuvo en la entrada, furiosa, pero sin decir nada.

-Y bien… ¿Cómo estuvo mami en mi ausencia?

-No lo sé…al segundo día me tenía apestada con su llanto.

-¿Ves Cuddy? Te dije que tu culpa era fatal.

Cuddy se sentía entre la ira y el llanto. Le sorprendía lo hiriente que podía llegar a ser su hija, pero que House le siguiera el juego era inconcebible.

-Lisa creo que ya es suficiente, sigo siendo tu madre y me debes respeto.

-Mi papá está en el hospital –Si había sido irónica antes, ahora era totalmente fría y mordaz- Respeto es lo que menos tendrás de mí.

-Greg –Lo miró esperando que éste la regañara, pero no fue así- Bien…Lisa espérame afuera, luego de hablar con tu padre hablaremos seriamente las dos.

-No quiero.

-¡SAL! –Lis por primera vez se sintió intimidada, Cuddy nunca le había hablado así. Pero no fue suficiente para moverla de ahí- ¿No entiendes con palabras? ¡SAL AHORA MISMO!

-La última vez le pegaste…

Cuddy la tomó bruscamente de la muñeca y la llevó hasta afuera totalmente fuera de sus casillas:

-¡Mira niñita, he aguantado tus pataletas suficiente tiempo! ¿Me odias? Ódiame, pero hazlo guardando silencio y acatando órdenes, porque tendrás toda la lengua y todo el atrevimiento de tu padre, pero sigues siendo una mocosa de seis años que no tiene idea de la vida.

-Yo…

-¡Tú mantendrás tu boca cerrada, bajarás la cabeza y aceptarás que tu actitud no corresponde para ningún adulto, MENOS para la madre que te dio la vida! –Lis tenía lágrimas en los ojos, pero jamás cedería ante Cuddy. Cuddy sintió ganas de abrazarla, pero debía ser fuerte y recuperar el control de la situación- Ahora ve a mi oficina mientras yo hablo con tu padre.

-¡No quiero, no puedes…! –Cuddy le dio una bofetada.

-¡No vuelvas a decir nunca más lo que puedo o no puedo hacer Lisa House! ¡Vas a aprender a respetarme por las buenas o por las malas! ¡Ahora ve a la oficina, YA!

Lis salió corriendo. Cuddy sintió como se desmoronaba, jamás le había pegado a su hija, pero no pudo controlarse. Sin embargo, se contuvo de llorar y entró a la sala.

-Le pegaste –Fue lo primero que House le dijo, muy serio- No vuelvas a hacerlo jamás.

-Si tú hubieras hecho lo correcto no me hubiera visto en la necesidad.

-Lis tiene todo el derecho a tener una opinión respecto a las cosas.

-¿Opinión? ¿Desde cuándo una niña de seis años tiene el suficiente criterio para tener una opinión?

-Desde que esa niña tiene como apellido House. Y ningún House volverá a ser golpeado ¿Me entendiste?

-Fue necesario.

-Mi padre decía lo mismo y…

-Ya entiendo a tu padre, entonces.

Ambos intercambiaron miradas de odio, pero Cuddy no resistió más la situación y sollozó:

-¿Qué demonios nos pasa?

-Sabías que luego de eso las cosas no serían igual.

-Greg han pasado meses ¡Vamos, no puedes seguir molesto por eso!

-Pues mira que me sigue molestando el hecho que mi mujer se acostara con otro hombre.

-¡Entonces dime qué puedo hacer para que lo superes! ¡Dime qué se supone que haga para salvar este matrimonio!

-Nada.

-¿Nada? ¿O sea que todo lo que hemos vivido se irá a la basura?

-Sí.

-¿Por qué haces esto Greg?

-Porque soy un miserable.

House bajó la mirada serio. Cuddy caminó lentamente hasta la entrada y ahí con la voz quebrada le dijo:

-Te arrepentirás de esto ¿Lo sabes, verdad?

-Sí…

* * *

**CONTINUARÁ.. **

No tengo hecho el siguiente capítulo así que no tengo nombre para él aún, pero saquen sus conclusiones D: .. Las canciones que inspiracion el siguiente capítulo son:

The scientist - Coldplay

Tal vez - Ricky Martin

Daría cualquier cosa - Chayanne

Habla el corazón - Roxette 


	22. Errores, arrepentimientos y divorcio

**Holaaa **:D! .. Cómo están por aquí? Porque yo al menos con las ideas todas mezcladas luego de tanto Luddy, tanto spoiler y tanto ver la bendita promo xD. Yo no odio a Lucas ni a Cuddy, es sólo que su relación es tan linda que no veo cómo van a terminar u.u ! House :(

Volviendo al fic xD.. he aquí otro capi :) .. pretendía que este capítulo fuera el cúlmine a la famosa crisis, pero me salió tan largo que tuve que cortarlo xD! mm eso xd..

**SARUUUUU** :D ! graaaaaaaacias sweet me has ayudado un montón! :D !

**LEAN y COMENTEN :D**

* * *

**Errores, arrepentimientos y... divorcio**

Cuddy entró a su oficina con los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar. Vio a Cameron y Lis sentadas en su sofá e hizo su mayor esfuerzo por recomponerse, pero no logró engañar a ninguna.

-¿Lisa? ¿Qué…? –Cameron no sabía cómo preguntar lo que ya a esas alturas era obvio. Se levantó y se acercó- ¿Quieres…quieres que me lleve a Lis?

-No –Cuddy vio a Lis: ésta no la miraba, tenía el rostro escondido detrás de sus rodillas. Miró a Cameron como preguntándole qué hacer, pero Cameron no podía ayudarla demasiado- Tengo que hablar con ella.

-Las dejaré solas.

-Cameron…

-¿Sí?

-¿Podrías…podrías quedarte cerca de aquí? Tal vez ella te necesite después.

-Estaré en el recibidor.

Cameron salió. Cuddy se sentó junto a Lis temblando, trató de acercársele pero ésta se alejó.

-Lis… Lis tenemos que hablar, por favor mírame.

-Wow… "tenemos que hablar"… ¿Me ganaré otra cachetada esta vez? –Lis lo dijo con toda la intención de provocar la rabia de su madre, pero no esperó ver lágrimas en sus ojos, eso la descolocó- ¿Estás llorando?

-Yo…

-Cállate –Cuddy la miró sorprendida ¿Cómo podía ser tan insensible su querida Lis? Pero no fue ironía ni altanería lo que vio en sus ojos; estaban vidriosos, tristes, casi carentes de alguna emoción más que de soledad. Sintió la mirada de House y un escalofrío le atravesó el cuerpo. Titubeó pero Lis volvió a callarla en seco:- No hables, no quiero escucharte.

-¿Por qué me tratas así Lis? Lis… -delicadamente tomó su rostro y lo acercó al de ella, acariciando su nariz- ¿Por qué estás tan enojada conmigo? –Lis no decía nada- Mi amor…mi amor los problemas que tuvimos con tu papá…bueno fue culpa de ambos.

-Lo sé.

-¿Y entonces por qué estás enojada conmigo?

-Porque no se suponía que fueran así las cosas. Porque él es así, pero tú no.

-O sea que tu padre puede ser un idiota pero yo no…

-Sólo digo… que me desilusionaste tú, no él.

Se quedaron en silencio. Cuddy entendía a Lis, e incluso le encontraba algo de razón, pero tampoco podía cambiar las cosas, era House quien no quería solucionarlo, ella tenía toda la disposición. La volvió a mirar y se fijó en el collar que colgaba de su cuello, no pudo evitar decirle:

-Aún tienes el collar, no lo sabía.

-Sí…

-Te lo compramos apenas hace un año y siento que has cambiado tanto desde entonces. Hace un año aún jugabas con muñecas, llorabas cuando tenías pena y nos decías que nos amabas cada día a cada hora.

-Sí…

Cuddy la abrazó y Lis no opuso resistencia, sólo se quedó quieta sintiendo como de esa calidez tan característica de su madre, sólo quedaba el recuerdo. Ahora estaba fría, temblaba, parecía querer protección.

-L de Lisa –Dijo Cuddy sintiendo como otra ola de melancolía llenaba su cabeza otra vez- Para poder tenerme siempre contigo…

-Toma –Lis se sacó el collar y se lo pasó con frialdad- Ya no lo quiero.

-Lis…-No podía parar de llorar, la angustia y tristeza la superaban- Lis no me hagas esto, yo te amo mi amor…

-Lo botaré al suelo si no lo recibes –Cuddy abrió la mano y Lis depositó el collar de plata con sus pequeñas manitos- Me ibas a decir algo, dímelo. Para algo viniste.

-Tú papá y yo hemos…hemos decidido…

-¿Terminar?

-Sí.

-Bien.

-¿No…no tienes pena mi amor? Lis sé que eres como tu papá, sé que no te gusta demostrarte débil, pero soy tu mamá mi amor y…

-Sí lo estoy –Interrumpió- ¿Puedo ir con tía Allison ahora?

-Sí –Lis se levantó, pero cuando se iba a ir Cuddy volvió a llamarla.

-Perdónanos, perdónanos por no pensar en ti.

-Está bien.

-Y lo que menos quise fue causarte pena, sé que es imposible, pero esto es algo…

-No me da pena que se divorcien –Le respondió con una mirada de soledad e indiferencia- Me da pena pensar…pensar en que tendré que verte todos los días…porque…porque no te quiero ver todos los días, mamá.

Y dicho esto se fue. Cuddy sintió como lo último de ella se derrumbaba. Recostó su rostro en el sofá y dejó escapar un sin fin de lágrimas de sus ojos, casi ahogándose en ellas, viendo como toda su vida caía estrepitosamente y ella sólo se sentaba a observar…

Un mes después

Cuddy tomó su cartera y salió de su oficina como todas las tardes al final de cada jornada. En el lobby se encontró con una enfermera, miró la hora: no era muy tarde, por lo que decidió charlar unos minutos con ella.

House llegó al lobby con su mochila y un caramelo, muy hastiado: el caso se le estaba transformando en un dolor de trasero, sino descubría qué ocurría con la paciente enloquecería.

-Dra. Cuddy… -Le dijo con un tono irónico al ver a Cuddy hablando con una enfermera.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Tener sexo con usted –Se burló, logrando que Cuddy enarcara la ceja molesta- Ups, cierto que ya no estamos casados. Se me olvida cada vez que la veo con ese escote y me pregunto por qué diablos no pensé con mi pene cuando me divorcié de usted.

-House ve al grano.

-Te espero en mi auto –Esta vez fue serio. Rápidamente salió.

Cuddy bajó la mirada y suspiró. Se despidió de la enfermera y fue hasta el auto de House. Se subió al asiento del co-piloto y sin mirarlo le dijo:

-Tú dirás…

-¿Quieres hablar sobre la custodia?

-¿Ella quiere?

-Tiene seis años, no basaremos nuestras decisiones en lo que ella quiera.

-No nuestras decisiones, pero esto también le incumbe a ella.

-Todo le incumbe a ella si lo piensas así.

Cuddy lo miró con los ojos vidriosos, logrando que House suspirara y la acercara a su hombro, acariciando su cabello. Cuddy comenzó a llorar en silencio cuando estuvo refugiada en su cuello.

-Ella…

-Me odia –Lo interrumpió- Yo…yo no puedo seguir viendo cada día como mi propia hija me odia.

-La extrañas.

-También te extraño a ti –Le dijo sincera, logrando en House un escalofrío- Pero no por eso cambiaré mi decisión, nuestra decisión. Es triste, pero hay cosas que son necesarias.

Guardaron silencio varios minutos.

-Estás más delgada –Le dijo House escondiendo su preocupación- ¿Estás comiendo bien?

-Sí.

-¿De verdad?

-Estoy bien –Cuddy sonrió al darse cuenta todo lo que le importaba a House- Tengo que irme, mi auto está en el mecánico y no quiero irme en autobús de noche.

-¿Bromeas? Tú no te mueves de aquí –Dijo autoritario- Demasiado escote aquí y demasiados penes por ahí.

-Podrías ser algo más sutil… -Cuddy sonrió nuevamente y se puso el cinturón.

-Entonces no cumpliría mi rol de ex ¿No crees?

-Cuidándome así no lo cumples tampoco.

-Eres la madre de mi hija; si te pasa algo, especialmente si mueres, tendría que hacerme cargo de ella totalmente, y créeme, conmigo mismo me basta como para aguantar a otro House.

-Te lo agradezco –Irónica.

Ambos sonrieron con complicidad y se fueron del hospital.

--

Llegaron hasta un costoso hotel de la ciudad. Un hombre que pasaba por ahí la saludó y Cuddy le devolvió el saludo con una sonrisa.

-Gracias por traerme –Le dijo a House, quien no le puso demasiado atención a ella, sino al hombre, quien parecía estar esperándola- ¿House?

-Te acompañaré.

-¿Qué? House el hotel está…

-Aún tenemos cosas de que hablar.

-Estoy cansada ¿Podría ser mañana en el almuerzo?

-¡No!

-Bien…

House se bajó y se mantuvo muy cerca de ella. Entraron y Cuddy fue recibida por el portero con una sonrisa, la que Cuddy como siempre devolvió.

-Podemos hablar ahí –Le indicó un sector con cómodos sillones en donde importante gente se sentaba a charlar o a hacer negocios- Ven, pediremos café, estaremos cómodos.

-¿Café? No, quiero un whisky.

-¿Debo recordarte que estás cuidando a mi hija?

-Un whisky no me hará nada, vamos…

-¿Con quién está Lis?

-El caso sigue muy confuso y pensé que podía quedarme en el hospital, así que le pagué toda la noche.

-¿De verdad crees que beberé contigo toda la noche?

-Espero que no, te pones demasiado cariñosa y te confundes.

Cuddy rodó los ojos. Juntos caminaron hasta el bar del hotel. Ahí House pidió un whisky y Cuddy un mojito. El barman parecía conocerla pues le trajo el trago sin siquiera esperar a que Cuddy se lo pidiera. Eso pareció reventarle a House:

-¿Con cuántos te has estado acostando últimamente?

-¿Disculpa?

-Oh vamos… no llevas ni dos meses y ya todo el hotel te conoce. Puedes decírmelo, el que no estemos divorciados sólo es por la estúpida burocracia legal.

-Tienes razón –A House se le desorbitaron los ojos- Pero no con lo de que me he acostado con todo el hotel. Tal vez a ti no te importe, pero para mí un mes no es demasiado tiempo como para tener algo con alguien más.

-¿Y no te estás acostando con nadie…por respeto a mí? Cuddy fui yo quien te mandó al carajo ¿Lo recuerdas, verdad?

-¿Quieres que me acueste con alguien House? –House guardó silencio. La respuesta era más que obvia- Porque yo no quiero que te acuestes con nadie aún.

-¿Por qué habría de hacerte caso?

-No tienes por qué.

-¿Y entonces…?

-House sé que nuestro matrimonio se acabó. Lo entiendo, y planeo seguir con mi vida, pero eso no significa que me agrade la idea de que te acuestes con otras mujeres.

-¿Aún me amas? –Le preguntó directamente- Después de todo lo que te he dicho, después de todo lo que ha pasado.

-Sí –Cuddy no vaciló en su respuesta. House se sorprendió- ¿Acaso tú no a mí?

-Tal vez…

-Ambos sabemos que no fue falta de amor lo que nos separó.

-Es cierto –El barman llegó con los tragos. House tomó el whisky- ¿Brindamos?

-¿Y por qué?

-Porque al fin coincidimos en algo: ninguno quiere que el otro se revuelque con alguien aún.

-Perfecto ¿Ves? Esto de ser ex no será tan difícil. Podríamos incluso ser ¿Amigos?

-¿De verdad crees que podría ser amiga de alguien con la que me acosté?

-Fuimos amigos después de acostarnos en la universidad.

-Me masturbaba pensando en tu trasero, eso no es ser amigos.

-¿Y qué seremos entonces?

-¿Por qué hay que ponerle un nombre? ¿No podemos simplemente soportarnos y compartir navidades?

-Bien –Cuddy bebió un sorbo del mojito- ¿Ves a ese barman?

-Sí.

-Planeo acostarme con él.

-¿¡DISCULPA!?

A House se le salieron los ojos y Cuddy se largó a reír.

-Bromeaba.

-Qué graciosa…

Y la conversación de alargó por más de una hora. De verdad se extrañaban muchísimo, y no sólo en el ámbito sexual: como bien dijo Cuddy, ellos no sólo eran pareja; eran amigos. Habían olvidado lo bien que lo pasaban juntos; las risas, las bromas, los comentarios fuera de lugar, las caras, las muecas, el ser Greg y Lisa de nuevo, el sentirse felices. 

-Creo que es hora de ir a dormir –Dijo aguafiestas Cuddy.

-¿Estás bebida?

-No tendremos sexo –Le aclaró sonriendo.

-Claro… ¿Estás bebida?

-No, y aunque lo estuviera no funcionaría.

-Vamos… no serías capaz de negarte –La acercó tomándola de la cintura. Le habló muy de cerca, podía sentir su corazón agitado- Un pestañeo de estos ojos azules y…

-Es por eso que te irás –Le hablaba a los labios, sentía su respiración- Vete…

La conexión se vio interrumpida por una voz femenina quien pronunció el nombre de House con picardía:

-¿Greg? –La mujer se acercó a ambos- Qué gran coincidencia…

-Sandra –La saludó, en un comienzo desinteresado en la mujer de treinta años y cuerpo vigoroso, pero entonces su cabeza comenzó a funcionar- Sí, el mundo es cada vez más pequeño –Miró a Cuddy, quien tenía esa sonrisa cínica que siempre ponía cuando estaba celosa e intentaba negarlo- Sandra te presento a Lisa, mi ex esposa, Lisa ella es Sandra, una amiga…

-Un gusto –Mintió Cuddy con el ceño levemente fruncido. La miró y no pudo evitar compararse: la mujer en la plenitud de su cuerpo, con unas siliconas de lo más falsas, un trasero tan real como el rostro de Michael Jackson y lo peor; absolutamente sexy. ¿Y ella? Lucía vieja, algo desaliñada, con el rostro cansado, algo bebida y con la patente de "EX" pegada a la frente. Se sintió como una cuarentona de lo más desesperada, como toda una Sex and the city. Dios un millón de cosas tan solo con verla- ¿Y cómo…cómo se conocieron?

-Sandra estuvo en mi despedida de soltero, ella es…bailarina.

-Wow que tiempo desde aquello ¿Cuatro, cinco años?

-Seis –Le corrigió Cuddy.

-Sí ¿Y se divorciaron? Qué lástima… -Pero más bien Cuddy sintió que la mujer se alegraba, pues le sonrió coqueta a House.

-Estamos en eso, pero entenderás que esto suele ser lento y…

-Seguimos casados –Completó House, sin despegarle la vista a Sandra, pero siempre atento a la mirada de Cuddy- Bien, con Lisa hemos terminado de hablar, si quieres te llevo a tu casa Sandra y…

-¡Greg! –Lo llamó de pronto Cuddy, ya de pie. House se volteó y la miró extrañado- ¿Podrías…acercarte por favor? –House fingió no entender nada y se acercó curioso. Cuddy le habló al oído:-Creo…creo que sí he bebido demasiado –Cuddy bajó la mirada aparentando vergüenza, pero en realidad sabía que era todo una gran mentira.

-Luces bien –House la conocía demasiado como para no captar sus señales, pero quería seguir jugando.

-Sí… es que no me había dado cuenta hasta levantarme.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe hasta la habitación? –Hizo un esfuerzo por no largarse a reír y la miró con seriedad.

-Por favor… -Miró a Sandra, quien estaba algo desconcertada, y bajó la mirada para ocultar su sonrisa de triunfo- Lo siento Sandra, pero no me siento del todo bien…

-Está bien. Ojalá nos veamos en otra oportunidad Greg.

-Ojalá –House le sonrió.

Sandra se fue. House la tomó de la cintura y juntos fueron a su habitación.

Llegaron a la entrada, Cuddy lentamente se separó de él y entró. Iba a cerrar pero entonces House la detuvo:

-¡Hey hey! ¿Qué demonios ha sido todo eso?

-¿Qué?

-Oh vamos… ¿De verdad crees que me tragué eso de la borrachera?

-Yo…

-Cuddy sólo estuvimos casados seis años, pero te conozco hace casi treinta.

Cuddy sonrió apoyándose en la pared. Se movió de la entrada y dejó pasar a House.

House entró por primera vez al lugar en donde se hospedaba su ex esposa. Un lugar pequeño, obsesivamente organizado, con grandes pilas de hojas en el escritorio. Se sentó en el sofá observando sus movimientos atentamente.

-¿Quieres un café?

-Un whisky.

-Sueña.

-Bien, dame tu estúpido café.

Cuddy le entregó una taza y se sentó enfrente bebiendo de otra.

-¿A qué estás jugando House? –Le preguntó sin rodeos Cuddy, mirándolo atenta.

-No sé, dime tú al traerme a tu habitación.

-Sabías que era mentira, y aún así viniste ¿Por qué?

-Eh… ¿Tal vez porque, como todo ser humano, rechazar el sexo contigo es imposible?

-House…

-…No lo sé Cuddy –Le admitió, ahora más seriamente- Coqueteamos, nos reímos, nos protegimos… me recordó los buenos tiempos, eso es todo.

-¿Qué clase de divorcio sería este si nos dejáramos llevar por el "recuerdo" de los buenos tiempos?

-Tal vez divorciarnos no fue la mejor…

-Cállate –Le dijo muy fuerte, enojada- cállate, ni siquiera lo pienses.

-¿Cuál es el problema? ¿Qué hay de malo en que piense que el divorciarnos no fue una buena idea?

-¡Las cosas no funcionan así House! ¡No puedes mandar todo al carajo y luego pensar en que no fue una buena idea!

-Nuestra relación…

-¿Relación? Hace meses que no teníamos una relación de verdad. Éramos miserables House.

-Hace un mes me estabas rogando para que no nos divorciáramos.

-Lo sé –Suspiró- Pero ahora veo las cosas de otra manera.

-¿No te sientes sola? –A Cuddy los ojos se le pusieron vidriosos- Dime, ¿Acaso…?

-¡Claro que me siento sola Greg! –Soltó un par de lágrimas- Me siento así cada día en el que despierto en estas paredes desconocidas, miro al lado y tú no estás. Me siento sola cuando llego al hospital y tú ni siquiera me miras. Me siento sola cuando vuelvo aquí y veo que no hay nada que ordenar, ni nada que arreglar ¡Porque no hay vida en este maldito lugar! Dime entonces ¿Quién demonios no se siente solo así?

-¿Y entonces por qué…?

-Porque no puedo estar con un hombre quien siente vergüenza de mí –Cubrió su rostro y lloró en silencio unos segundos, destrozada- Yo…yo no soporto recordar cómo me llamaste, como me catalogaste.

-Eso podemos…

-Ya no se puede House, ya no se puede. Lo siento, pero prefiero ver a Lis dos veces por semana que a someterla de nuevo a nuestra inmadurez, a TU inmadurez.

-Hubo razones para actuar como actué.

-Y eso es lo peor House, aún no eres capaz de decírmelo. No te atreves a confiar en mí y decirme qué demonios pasó ese día contigo.

-¿Cambiaría algo que te lo dijera? ¿Pensarías diferente?

-Me ayudaría a entenderte…

-¿Y para qué?

-House…tú…tú aún crees que soy una cualquiera ¿Verdad? –Lloraba, no podía dejar de llorar- Tú aún me miras y recuerdas lo que ocurrió ¿Verdad?

-¡Claro que sí Cuddy! Oh vamos… ¡Dime cómo es que uno se olvida de algo así! ¡Cómo te sacas de la cabeza que a tu mujer la han tocado como se les ha dado gana!

-¡Pero estaba drogada cariño, yo jamás te hubiera…!

-¡Ya lo sé! ¡Sé que Lisa Cuddy jamás me hubiera engañado y ni siquiera se hubiera tentado en hacerlo!

-¿¡Y entonces por qué no puedes superar lo que pasó!?

-¡Porque PASÓ Lisa! ¡Porque alguien te tocó, tocó tu cuerpo! –Se acercó más- ¡Cómo se olvida que otro tocó lo que sólo nos pertenece a los dos!

-¿Cómo esperas que no nos divorciemos, si ni siquiera eres capaz de olvidar tu orgullo de macho y superar lo que ocurrió? Lo siento Greg, de verdad no me imagino tu posición ¿Pero qué se supone que haga? ¡No hay nada por hacer, no hay nada por cambiar! ¡Sí Greg, me tocó, tuvo sexo conmigo! ¿¡Y!? ¿¡Acaso recordarlo por siempre cambiará eso!?

-No fue una buena idea venir.

-No lo fue.

House se levantó apenado. Entonces una fuerte punzada en la pierna comenzó a matarlo. Trató de ocultarlo, de llegar hasta la entrada y perderse muy lejos de ahí, no mostrarse débil ante ella. Pero no podía, el dolor era cada vez peor. Cerró los ojos aguantando, sin decir palabra, buscando desesperadamente su vicodin.

-¿House? –Cuddy enseguida se percató que algo ocurría- ¿Qué ocurre?

-Nada –Siguió avanzando, sin encontrar sus pastillas y sin que el dolor pasara- ¡Agg mierda! –Golpeó a pared y se echó al suelo para frotarse la pierna desesperado.

-¡Greg! –Se acercó a él alarmada- ¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Tu pierna, tu pierna te duele?

-No…yo… ¡Agg!

-Tranquilo, está bien, estoy junto a ti ¿Bien? –Lo abrazó dulcemente, sintiendo deseos de llorar por su situación- Cálmate, me quedaré contigo, nos quedaremos aquí hasta que el dolor pase.

-Tengo que irme.

-No te muevas –Cuddy buscó en la chaqueta el vicodin- Se acabaron Greg ¿Dónde tienes más?

-No tengo más.

-¿¡Qué!? –Cuddy suspiró- ¿Desde cuándo no andas con un kilo de vicodin en el bolsillo?

-Lis debió haberme sacado los frascos, no sé… Agg…

-Ven, levántate –House se levantó con dificultad con ayuda de Cuddy. Ésta lo guió hasta su cama- Recuéstate mientras pienso qué hacer…

Luego de unas fallidas llamadas Cuddy se sentó en el borde de la cama con las manos en la cabeza, pensando qué diablos hacer. House sentía como le clavaban cuchillos una y otra vez, era horrible.

-Cuddy… -Cuddy lo miró preocupada, éste respiró profundamente antes de hablar:- Morfina, ponme morfina.

-¡No House!

-¡Cuddy maldita sea deja de cuidarme como si fuera un niño y inyéctame la estúpida morfina!

-¡No!

-¡Siento dolor, demasiado a decir verdad, y me gustaría dejar de sentir que me muero! ¡Cuddy!

Cuddy en un rápido movimiento se subió encima de él y lo besó en los labios, bajándole los pantalones tan rápido que no dejó a House reaccionar. Cuando éste quería corresponder a Cuddy, ella se alejó y dirigió toda su atención a la pierna.

Comenzó frotándola despacio, pero aumentó la intensidad al sentir como el músculo poco a poco se relajaba.

-Cuddy…

-Estarás bien –Lloraba de la angustia, pero aún así no dejaba de frotar—Estarás bien.

-No es necesario que tú…

-Es necesario para mí.

-¿Por qué?

-Te…te prometí que conmigo no sentirías dolor… lo prometí…yo, yo cumpliré House.

Y así fue. No saben cuando tiempo estuvieron así: ella frotando su pierna y éste aliviando su dolor. Tal vez no era el frote lo que disminuía su dolor, tal vez era simplemente el tenerla junto a é, el sentir su cariño, su amor, su preocupación…

House abrió los ojos al recibir los primeros rayos de sol en el rostro. Planeaba moverse, pero entonces el olor a Cuddy lo embriagó. Bajó muy despacio la cabeza y pudo ver sus rulos alborotados en su tórax. Sonrió.

-Hey… -Le dijo muy despacio, casi arrepintiéndose de despertarla y cortar un momento tan hermoso- Lisa…

-¿Hum? –Cuddy aún no despertaba, e inconscientemente se acurrucaba más a House, hasta que pareció entender bien la situación y se separó alborotada:- ¿¡Qué mierda House!?

-Oh por Dios taaaaaan cariñosa que estabas anoche.

-¿¡Qué!? –Se miró y se alivió al encontrarse totalmente vestida- Uff… Nosotros…nosotros ¿No hemos tenido sexo, verdad?

-Te dormiste antes de que pudiera actuar…

-¡House! –Se levantó aún alterada, caminando de un lado al otro- ¿Cómo es que me quedé dormida contigo?

-¿Podrías quitarle el peso al asunto? Sólo dormimos…

-¡Sabrá Dios qué me hiciste mientras dormía!

-Me acabo de despertar también.

-¡Ha sido un retroceso House!

-Cuddy hemos tenido sexo por seis años, créeme que dormir junto a ti no representa algo importante para mí.

-¡Me tenías aferrada a ti!

-Hey, hey, no, TÚ estabas encaramada a mi cuerpo como gatita en celo.

-Diablos House…

-Deja ya el drama, si aquí la más revolucionada fuiste tú.

-¿¡Y en qué!?

-Me besaste.

-No…

-Claro que sí. Te me abalanzaste y me saboreaste entero. Admítelo: aún te vuelvo loca.

-Sí, House, obviamente. Tu imagen de niñito llorón que se queja de una herida se me hacía de lo más sexy, no me pude aguantar –Totalmente irónica.

-Eso es cruel para alguien a quien besaste anoche.

-Si no te largas ahora mismo de aquí sí que seré cruel House…

-¿Por qué tan pesada, mi vida?

-¡Fuera!

House tomó su chaqueta y su bastón y salió de la habitación. Cuddy no pudo evitar sonreír bobamente.

El celular de House comenzó a sonar, éste en el pasillo contestó:

-¿Sí?

-Es Wilson. Recibí los mensajes de Cuddy ¿Aún necesitas vicodin?

-Por favooor.

-¿Dónde estás?

-En el hotel de Cuddy.

-¿A las siete de la mañana? ¿Qué demonios…?

-En el hospital te contaré detalles, morbosillo. Ahora apresúrate con las pastillas.

-¿Y ahora, te duele?

-Lo manejo…

-¿Cómo?

-Las manos de Cuddy son mágicas…

-Oh…

Dos días después

Lis veía televisión en el sofá de la habitación de Cuddy mientras ésta hablaba por celular.

-¿Qué ves? –Le preguntó Cuddy al terminar la llamada y sentarse junto a ella.

-Friends –Sin mirarla, atenta a la serie.

-¿Friends? ¿Te gusta?

-Sí.

Se quedaron en silencio. Su relación no había mejorado desde la discusión en el hospital., pero Cuddy hacía lo posible por cambiar eso.

-Compré golosinas ¿Quieres?

-No.

-Apuesto a que sí –Cuddy buscó en su cartera una bolsa de 'Rolls', los favoritos de Lis- ¿No quieres? –La tentó.

-Bien –Lis sacó un chocolate y siguió viendo la televisión sin prestarle mayor atención de Cuddy.

-Lis…

-¿A qué hora viene papá por mí?

-Eh… él no vendrá… yo te iré a dejar en un rato.

-¿Cuánto?

-No lo sé Lis… ¿No podríamos hablar un rato?

-No.

Cuddy se levantó del sofá y se fue al baño. Lis pretendió no darse cuenta, pero sabía que su mamá estaba llorando en esos momentos. Le dolía verla llorar, era su mamá y la amaba, pero no era capaz de hacer las paces con ella.

-Mamá –La llamó. Cuddy se tardó un poco, probablemente secándose los ojos, y llegó hasta donde su hija- Mamá, me duele el estómago.

-¿Hace cuánto? –Cuddy se acercó preocupada, tocando el abdomen como por inercia.

-Recién ¿Me haces un té?

-Sí mi amor.

A los minutos Cuddy volvió con una taza de té muy tierna y de muchos colores. Lis la miró extrañada:

-¿Y esa taza?

-Me la dio una paciente. Es linda ¿Verdad?

-Sí –Bebió un sorbo del té- Mamá…

-¿Sí?

-¿Cómo se conocieron papá y tú?

-¿Por qué quieres saber?

-Tengo que conversar un rato para que me lleves con papá ¿No?

-No quise decir…

-Da igual: cuéntame.

-Pues… en una librería.

-…

-Él no me tomó enserio, fui una más aquella ocasión. Pero a mí sí me gustó y quise saber más de él.

-¿Lo seguiste?

-¡No! Coincidimos en una clase…

-¿Fue coincidencia?

-¡Bien, lo seguí! –Sonrojada. Lis sonrió ligeramente- Hablamos, fuimos a una fiesta y… luego él se tuvo que ir.

-¿Se fue?

-Sí.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque nuestra relación en esa época no era tan seria.

-¿Y cuándo lo fue?

-No lo sé…

-¿No sabes cuando fue seria?

-No.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque cuando nos reencontramos las cosas eran muy diferentes: yo era su jefa, él se me revelaba. Él estaba de novio con una chica llamada Stacy, y pronto me hice muy amiga de ella.

-¿Fuiste amiga de una novia de papá?

-Sí.

-¿Pero…pero él te gustaba verdad?

-Sí. Aunque en esa época me convencí de que no.

-¿Stacy es quien decidió hacerle la operación a papá?

-Sí.

-Qué mala es…

-¡No! Stacy es una gran persona mi amor, y aunque hayamos perdido un poco el contacto yo aún le considero mi amiga.

-Pero ella decidió hacerle la operación a papá…

-Porque yo se lo aconsejé –Cuddy bajó la mirada- Tu papá estaba en coma, si no hacíamos algo moriría o quedaría así por siempre. Él se negaba a amputarse la pierna, así que decidí ofrecerle a Stacy una solución.

-¿Papá estaba de acuerdo?

-Tu papá estaba en coma. Stacy era su abogada por lo que tenía todo el poder legal para decidir lo que sea.

-¿Y por qué lo hiciste si él no quería?

-Porque no podía permitir que muriera, ni Stacy tampoco.

-¿Tú lo amabas en ese entonces?

-Sí.

-¿Y lo amabas aunque estuviera con Stacy?

-Si hubiera podido no amarlo lo hubiera hecho. Pero las cosas no funcionan así, los sentimientos no se planean.

-¿Y lo amas ahora?

-Es…es complicado.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque las relaciones lo complican todo.

-Respóndeme mamá.

-El que lo ame o no, no es la razón por la cual nos divorciamos. Así que no tiene mucho sentido responder.

Volvieron a quedar en silencio. Luego de varios minutos Lis preguntó:

-¿Cómo te enamoraste de papá?

-No lo sé.

-¿No?

-No. Ni siquiera sé en qué momento lo hice. Fueron muchos años de juegos, indirectas, discusiones…

-¿Y qué fue lo que más te gustó de él?

-La primera vez que lo conocí… su misterio.

-¿Y después?

-Sólo…que yo le importara.

-¿Sólo eso?

-Sí. Él me dijo que me amaba luego de casarnos.

-¿De verdad?

-Sí. Nunca fuimos una pareja demasiado normal.

-Lo sé. Pero aún así lo querías ¿Verdad?

-Tu padre era un bruto, insensible y quería matarlo casi la mayoría del tiempo, pero sí… lo amaba a pesar de eso. ¿Quieres saber algo más?

-No…

* * *

:O !

Lo corté ahí, pero el capítulo seguirá ;D ya he avanzado un poquito :P .. pero quiero q dejen hartos review ya? u.u .. osino no me dan ganas de seguir escribiendo, yo quiero que tooodos los q leen el fic me lo digaaan :D me encanta leer sus comentarios, me hacen muy feliz :)

No estoy segura, pero sí el capi sale como lo tengo planeado, se llamaría **El científico** :p .. Esup.. **COMENTEN **:D


	23. El científico

**HOLAAA **=D .. otro capi :P .. lo llamé El científico por la canción de Coldplay, así q si la escuchan mientras ven el capítulo sería geniaal ^^

El capítulo siguiente ya tiene como 20 páginas de world xD, así que no sé si lo dividiré en dos, estoy pensándolo. En todo caso, ya estoy por escribir la reconciliación q era lo q todoos están esperando :P

Ah sí, si postean hartaaaaarto haaaarto prometo postear el capítuo apenas lo termine, sino.. no me darán ganitas u.u

esup.. saludos a Saruuuuuuuuuuu :D .. niñaaa gracias gracias por la ayuda n_n ! .. y a Kmi! :D viejaa :D no te tomes enserio nuestros debates q podemos pelear de verdad alguna vez D: xd

Un beso a todos los que leen Y **COMENTAN.** Los quiere! izii :)

* * *

Una semana después

House estaba muy serio en el piso de su oficina. Ya era tarde, pero éste no se movía.

Estaba frustrado, sentía deseos de mandarlo todo al carajo. Su paciente había muerto por su culpa. Si hubiese muerto por alguna enfermedad se hubiera ido a tomar una cerveza y comer hotdogs. Pero que haya sido su culpa… ¿En qué demonios pensaba?

-Hey… -Cuddy entró- ¿Hasta qué hora estarás aquí?

-Le avisé a la niñera que…

-No lo digo por Lis –Cuddy se acercó más y se sentó en el suelo junto a él, tierna- Estar aquí no te hace bien. Ve a casa y juega poker con Lis, o toca el piano, o…

-Ten sexo con tu ex esposa.

Cuddy bajó la mirada sonriendo apenada. Se acercó y se acurrucó a su cuello mientras House sólo le acariciaba la espalda. Estuvieron largo rato así, acompañando al otro en su soledad. No se miraban ni se acercaban más de la cuenta, sólo buscaban compañía. Sólo la compañía que el otro podía darle, y nadie más.

-Lisa…

-¿Sí?

-Te necesito –La miró intensamente. Los ojos de Cuddy brillaron, pero no sabía si de alegría o de pena- Sé lo que piensas, sé que las cosas no funcionan así. Es sólo que… no hay día en que no me pregunte si esta decisión es la correcta.

-Sí lo es. Es lo mejor Greg, para los dos.

-Vamos… ¿Acaso no has cerrado los ojos y recordado todo lo que hemos pasado?

-Sí lo he hecho.

-¿Y no sientes nada al abandonarlo todo?

-Claro que lo siento, no es ese el problema Greg.

-¿Y cuál es?

-Nos hacemos daño.

-¿Y ser infelices no es hacerse daño?

-¿Eras feliz conmigo? –Ahora fue Cuddy quien lo miró intensamente- Los últimos meses, luego del incidente con Huffman ¿Eras feliz?

-…

-Cuando me veías desnuda ¿Jamás recordaste mi cuerpo luego de haberme acostado con él?

-Lisa por favor…

-¿No te pasaba nada al pensar que hasta hace poco tenía chupones?

-¡Lisa…!

-Dime la verdad Greg ¿No sentiste asco de mi cuerpo?

-¡Sí! –Se liberó- ¿¡Quién demonios no se siente así luego de enterarse que alguien se acostó con la persona que amas!?

-¡Sigo siendo la misma mujer Greg! ¡Sigo siendo la misma que se acostó con un imbécil que la drogó!

-¡Ya lo sé!

-¿Y entonces por qué quieres volver a estar con una mujer que te da asco? ¡Dime, dime por qué!

-¡¡Porque no puedo vivir sin esa mujer Cuddy!! –Se acercó- ¡¡Porque esa mujer me vuelve loco!! –Se acercó más- ¡¡Porque esa mujer es lo más importante que tengo!! –Rozó sus labios- ¡¡Porque esa mujer es MI mujer y la necesito conmigo!!

La besó. Casi desesperado, forzándola, apegándola a la pared y sin parar una y otra vez. Cuddy se intentaba negar pero la fuerza de House era mayor.

Fue un minuto de forcejeo, de negarse e incluso de permitirlo. Una mezcla de todo, que al cabo de un minuto acabó con Cuddy pegándole una cachetada a House. House la miró atónito, entre la furia y la decepción, pero sin moverse.

Cuddy lo abrazó y se largó a llorar en su tórax, totalmente confundida. House guardó silencio y sólo acarició su espalda, suspirando.

-No lo hagas más difícil –Le dijo Cuddy con la voz quebrada- Esto se acabó.

-No quieres que se acabe…

-No…

Cuddy se fue. House golpeó la pared frustrado.

--

-¿Papá? –Era medianoche y Lis se levantó para ir al baño, sorprendiéndose al encontrar a House en el piano bebiendo whisky- ¿Por qué sigues despierto?

-No tengo sueño.

-Luces cansado.

-No lo estoy.

-Papá…

-¡Lis vete a dormir!

Lis frunció el ceño. Se iba a ir pero por alguna razón se detuvo. Lo miró, se sentó a su lado en el piano y comenzó a tocar una melodía extravagante, siendo observaba por House.

-¿La extrañas? –Le preguntó sin mirarlo, atenta a las notas musicales. House la miró en silencio, Lis insistió:- A mamá ¿La extrañas?

-¿Tú no?

-A veces.

Lis comenzó a tocar un ritmo conocido por House. Lento, intenso, que sólo en manos de su hija podría escucharse tan bien.

-The Scientist –Le aclaró Lis sin detener su maravilla musical- de Coldplay.

-Sí.

-_Oh let's go back to the start…_

House bajó la mirada apenado. Lis continuó tocando sin presionarlo. House por fin dijo:

-Sí la extraño –Lis por fin lo miró. House suspiró:- A tu mamá, sí la extraño, mucho.

-¿Se lo dijiste?

-Sí.

-¿Y qué dijo?

-No quiere…

-¿Y qué harás?

-¿Qué se supone que haga? Si ella no quiere no la obligaré.

-¡Papá! –Lis se detuvo y lo miró fijamente- ¡Mamá te ama!

-Ese no es…

-Ya lo sé, pero si ella te ama no está todo perdido. Vamos papá ¿No puedes conquistarla? ¡Conquístala!

-¿Crees que vamos en la universidad? No estamos en edad de hacer esas tonterías.

-¡Mamá te ama! Tú puedes papá, tú puedes conquistarla –Lis corrió y buscó una foto en la que House estaba en el sofá y Cuddy abrazándolo por detrás, besándole el lóbulo de la oreja y riendo- Dime ¿Quieres perderla? Mírala papá, mira lo que perderás.

-¿Y qué se supone que haga?

-Pues…

Por la mañana

Cuddy llegó como era de costumbre al hospital. Saludó a un par de enfermeras y éstas sonrieron con algo de complicidad entre ellas. No entendió demasiado su actitud pero prefirió no darle importancia.

Llegó hasta la entrada de su oficina, pero cuando iba a abrir una rosa amarrada a la manilla cayó al suelo. Cuddy la recogió y la observó sorprendida. Tenía un papel en el tallo, lo abrió y leyó: _Vine a reunirme contigo. _

Cuddy no entendió el mensaje. Entró a la oficina y antes de sentarse encontró otra rosa: _A decirte que lo siento. _

Cuddy rió levemente y rodó los ojos. En el computador había otra rosa: _Tú no sabes lo adorable que eres. _

Se sonrojó y sonrió bobamente. Prendió el computador y ahí había un documento nuevo, que decía LÉEME. Cuddy hizo click ahí, sólo tenía escrita una frase: _Tuve que encontrarte_

Al cerrarlo se encontró otro documento, que decía LÉEME AHORA. Cuddy rió otra vez por la estupidez de House y lo abrió: _Decirte que te necesito._

Lo cerró y una vez más apareció otro documento, lo abrió y leyó: _Decirte que te aparté. _

Miró muy bien por si había otro pero no encontró nada. Abrió su correo electrónico como de costumbre, pero se sorprendió al encontrar un correo de House. Lo abrió y leyó: _Dime tus secretos y hazme tus preguntas. _

La secretaria entró con el café mañanero de Cuddy. Ésta aún seguía tratando de entender los mensajes, por lo que apenas y miró lo que recibía, sorprendiéndose al sentir como una rosa estaba amarrada a la taza. Buscó el papel y lo abrió: _Volvamos al comienzo_

Antes de que pudiera siquiera reaccionar una enfermera entró con unos expedientes. Cuddy los recibió y aún atontada por el mensaje abrió el expediente dispuesta a firmar, encontrándose con una frase en cada papel: _Corriendo en círculos._

Otro: _Siguiendo el rastro_

Otro: _De frente a la ciencia distante_

¿Qué demonios? Se levantó y fue hasta la oficina de House en ascensor. Pero ahí había otro papel: _Nadie dijo que sería fácil_

Salió sin entender qué planeaba. Iba por el pasillo cuando otra enfermera la interceptó pasándole otro expediente. Cuddy lo abrió y encontró otra nota: _Es tal la vergüenza para nosotros separarnos. _

Volteó la hoja y encontró otra frase: _Nadie dijo jamás que sería así de difícil_

Llegó hasta la oficina, pero ahí no había nadie. En la mesa del diferencial sólo había una hoja. Cuddy la leyó: _Oh, llévame de nuevo comienzo. _

Casi simultáneamente recibió un mensaje en su celular: _Sólo estaba adivinando_

Dio media vuelta decidida a encontrarlo y pedirle una gran explicación, pero otra rosa estaba en la entrada. Buscó el papel y leyó: _Los números y las figuras_

Miró a todos lados otra vez, y se percató que la pizarra de House tenía algo escrito muy grande: _Armando los rompecabezas_

Llegó hasta la sala de scanner guiada por una enfermera, pero ahí ya no había nadie. Una nota estaba pegada a la pantalla del computador: _Las cuestiones de la ciencia_

Comenzó a buscar por la sala más mensajes y encontró uno en el scanner: _De la ciencia y el progreso_

La enfermera que la acompañaba prendió la luz de la oficina, dejando al descubierto en el vidrio transparente una frase pintada en grande: _¡No hablan tan alto como mi corazón!_

-¿Todos se han confabulado para esta broma verdad? –Le preguntó Cuddy entre enojada y alagada.

-Sí –Le admitió la enfermera sonriendo- ¿Quiere llegar hasta el final de esto?

-Estoy intrigada.

-Tome –La enfermera le entregó otra rosa.

Cuddy leyó: _Dime que me amas_

Cuddy se sonrojó totalmente y sólo miró a la enfermera esperando que ésta la guiara a la siguiente nota. Salieron y en el pasillo en muchos papeles grandes pegados a la pared se leía: _Vuelve y búscame. _

Llegaron hasta la clínica. Los pacientes que esperaban tenían cada uno una palabra en la mano. Formando la frase: _Oh, me apresuro al comienzo_

Escondió su rostro con la mano avergonzada mientras los pacientes reían.

-A su oficina dra. Cuddy –Le dijo la enfermera sonriendo. Cuddy aún avergonzada caminó hasta la oficina.

-¿House? –Lo llamó. La sala estaba totalmente oscura, con las ventanas cubiertas por algo- ¿Qué haces?

Una luz en un rincón se prendió, dejando ver otra frase en un papel de la pared: _Corriendo en círculos_

Otra luz al otro lado también se prendió: _Siguiendo el rastro_

Y finalmente en el centro una tercera luz se prendió: _Volviendo como somos…_

-Volvamos al comienzo Lisa –House la sorprendió por atrás, con la mirada perdida en ella. Se acercó lentamente, cuidadoso de no violar su espacio personal- Sabes que ambos lo queremos… empecemos de nuevo –Casi tocaba sus labios, podía sentir su respiración- Empecemos de nuevo…

Trató de besarla, pero Cuddy movió el rostro y sólo pudo besar su mejilla. House la miró: tenía los ojos vidriosos, la mirada pegada al suelo y el semblante tieso.

-Yo… yo necesito más que flores…Greg…

* * *

Próximo capítulo: **Mi historia entre tus dedos **(Nombre tentativo! no oficial! inspirado en a canción del mismo nombre ^^)


	24. Pequeñas travesuras

**HOLAA **:B ..tanto tieeeeeempo xD verdad ? .. Sí me he excedido, I know.. esq claseees y amigos me devoran el día D: en fin..

Aquí está.. el capi no es largo porq lo dividí en dos, la siguiente ya está hechita esperando para q la suba :P .. La reconciliación se viene el capi 26, se me ha alargado más de lo que planiee xD ..

Esoop.. perdón por la tardanza .. lean y **comenten!! **:)

* * *

**Pequeñas travesuras**

Lis pintaba en un libro para colorear acostada en la cama de Cuddy. Cuddy se recostó junto a ella y comenzó a leer, resignada a su indiferencia.

-Mamá –Dijo de pronto Lis. Cuddy la miró sorprendida- Papá habló conmigo.

-¿Qué te dijo? –Tenía el ceño ligeramente fruncido. No sabía qué clase de estupidez pudo haberle dicho.

-Me dijo que mi actitud contigo no estaba bien, y que eso a ti te hacía sentir muy mal.

-¿Eso te dijo? –Sorprendida.

-Sí, y que debíamos volver a ser las de antes.

-Eso…eso es lo que he querido siempre mi amor…

-Pero yo no sé cómo hacer eso –Bajó la mirada, consiguiendo que a Cuddy los ojos se le humedecieran.

-¿Podríamos…podríamos partir por abrazarnos? –Propuso sonriendo y dejando escapar por fin una lágrima- ¿Te parece?

-Sí… -Cuddy la abrazó tiernamente y Lis sólo se dejó. Luego de varios minutos se alejó un poco- Ya, ya…

Cuddy rió y acarició su cabello negro. Lis no decía mucho, sólo la miraba, lo que Cuddy enseguida se percató:

-¿En qué piensas?

-Yo…yo estaba pensando que podríamos salir…salir al parque de diversiones ¿Verdad?

-¡¡Sí!! ¡Sería increíble!

-Genial… con papá iremos mañana ¿Quieres venir con nosotros?

-Eh… -La idea ya no le resultaba tan atractiva- No lo sé Lis…

-No vas a estar con él, estarás conmigo.

-Aún así, las cosas con tu papá… no sé, están difíciles aún.

-Entonces da igual… -Lis se volteó y le dio la espalda, apenada.

-Lis… creo…-Titubeando- creo que mañana sería genial –Sonrió, no muy convencida, pero totalmente decidida a recuperar el cariño de su pequeña- ¿A tu papá no le molestará?

-No –Lis sonrió y volvió a voltearse, esta vez a dormir- Buenas noches mamá.

-Buenas noches cariño.

Al rato Cuddy también se durmió. Pero cuando el reloj dio las 00:00 a.m. Lis levantó silenciosamente la cabeza y buscó en su velador su comunicador. Escribió con el menor ruido posible: _Hecho. Nos vemos mañana _y se lo envió a House. Luego se durmió realmente.

---

Cuddy llegó hasta el auto de House con unas grandes gafas negras. El día estaba especialmente caluroso y decidió usar un vestido bastante delgado, color azul, con un pequeño escote que más que provocar, tenía como intención darle más elegancia a su vestimenta. Un vestido bastante veraniego y que a House enloqueció, pero disimuló bastante bien:

-Luces bien, pero deberías llevar una chaqueta, puede hacer frío por la tarde.

-Qué atento –Comentó divertida- Aunque es innecesario porque Lis me la trae.

-Sólo me preocupaba de ti, cariño –Se burló. Abrió la puerta del copiloto e hizo un gesto para que Cuddy pasara- Señorita…

-Gracioso –Cuddy se subió. House se sentó también y comenzó a buscar un CD para poner en el camino. Cuddy lo miró:- House…

-¿Sí?

-Escucha… esto lo hago sólo por Lis ¿Bien?

-Absolutamente claro.

-No quiero que te confundas.

-No lo hago.

-Ni que te aproveches de la situación.

-No lo tengo en mis planes.

-Sólo será una salida para disfrutar con nuestra hija.

-¿Qué más podría ser?

-¿Me estás tomando enserio House?

-Cuddy está bien, lo tengo todo absolutamente claro –Le pasó la carpeta de CDs- ¿Quieres elegir tú? No me decido por ninguno.

-Eh… pues… cualquiera está bien por mí…

-Bien, entonces pondré un surtido de los 80'.

-¿Por qué?

-No sé, ¿Por qué es la mejor música de la historia?

-Eh…sí claro.

Lis se subió y fueron hasta el parque.

--

-¡Papá, papá quiero ir a ese juego! –Lis no tomaba demasiado en cuenta a Cuddy y sólo miraba a House, lo que ésta ya había aprendido a aceptar- ¡Papá, papá vamos!

-Cálmate mocosa –House miró a Cuddy, quien se mantenía lejos de ambos- Cuddy sube tú con Lis, yo no quiero.

-No House, ella quiere subirse contigo…

-Ella quiere subirse, da igual con quien sea –Se acercó y le habló al oído- Vamos… ¿No quieres recuperarla?

-Sí.

-¡Quiero subirme! –Gritó Lis.

-¡Ve!

Cuddy tomó a Lis de la mano y juntas fueron al juego. Cuddy no era fanática de tanta adrenalina, pero por su hija era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa. House observaba todo desde un banco.

Las horas comenzaron a pasar así. Cuddy iba de juego en juego con Lis, y cada vez que tenía oportunidad la abrazaba y besaba cariñosamente, logrando acortar la gran distancia que existía entre ellas.

House no se involucraba demasiado. Sentía que ésta era la oportunidad que ambas tenían para reconciliarse y por Cuddy no lo estropearía, aunque tuviera todos los deseos de besarla cada vez que ésta se acercaba.

-Lis… ¿Podríamos descansar un momento? –Casi suplicó Cuddy, más pálida de lo normal- No me siento muy bien cariño…

-Bien –Juntas llegaron con House. Cuddy caminaba con dificultad- Mamá no se siente bien.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Nada –Cuddy le quitó importancia- ¿Quieres algo de comer Lis?

-¡Sí!

-Ve a elegirlo.

Lis corrió hacia el local de comida. Cuddy entonces exclamó:

-¡DIOS! Greg moriré si sigo así –Lo tomó del brazo y juntos se sentaron en una banca- Esta niña me odia ¿¡Tienes idea a cuántas máquinas me he tenido que subir!?

-Las he estado mirando –House sonrió- Créeme, a la próxima querrás elegir un mejor atuendo para venir a un parque.

-¡El vestido! ¿Se veía algo?

-Casi olvidaba lo bien que te quedaban esas bragas blancas –Cuddy se sonrojó totalmente sin poder creérselo- Supieras las estupideces que tuve que escuchar de cincuentones obesos y desesperados.

-Oh Dios… ¿Cómo qué se comentaba?

-Que si acaso te habían visto en un porno.

-¿¡De verdad!?

-Oh no, eso lo pensé yo –Cuddy le dio un codazo arrugando la frente pero con una sonrisa imborrable- Me alegra que tu relación con Lis esté mejorando.

-Sí –Se acercó más- Gracias.

-¿Y por qué?

-Por esto, por ayudarme con Lis.

-Ah bueno, la tengo que soportar menos si está contigo –Cuddy volvió a sonreír. House bajó la mirada- No…no merecías el trato que te estaba dando, es todo.

-Gracias…

Por un minuto sus miradas se conectaron. Era como si pudieran leer los pensamientos del otro, simplemente sus ojos brillaban e inconscientemente se acercaban cada vez más. Pero como si se tratara de un chiste, una voz femenina los interrumpió:

-¡Greg! –Una mujer de treinta y cinco años, morena y de ojos verdes exclamó:- ¡Qué gran coincidencia!

-Hey… Cynthia –House sonrió algo forzado mientras Cuddy sólo observaba, seria, decepcionada- Tanto tiempo ¿Cómo te ha tratado esta triste vida?

-Muy bien ¿Y a ti?

-No me quejo.

- ¿Ella es tu esposa?

-Ex esposa –Aclaró Cuddy enarcando las cejas, volviéndose a distanciar- Un gusto Cynthia, Lisa Cuddy.

-¿La decana de medicina?

-Sí ¿Nos conocemos de algún lado?

-No exactamente. Estudié en su universidad hace algunos años.

-¿De verdad? ¿Eres doctora?

-Sí, nefróloga.

Cuddy sonrió cínicamente, entendiendo de alguna manera cómo es que conoció a House.

-¿Están aquí con sus hijos?

-Está comprando algo por ahí, la iré a buscar –Cuddy se levantó, se despidió de Cynthia y fue en busca de Lis- ¿Por qué tardas tanto mi amor?

-Eh… no me decido qué comprar ¿Dónde está papá?

-Se encontró con una amiga… están hablando –Cuddy los veía disimuladamente, muriéndose de rabia- ¿Te decidiste?

-Sí –Lis pidió algo para comer y luego se fue con Cuddy hasta donde estaba House, quien se encontraba solo.

-¿Y tu amiga? –Interrogó enseguida Cuddy.

-Estaba con sus hijos y los mocosos se podían perder.

-Aha…

-¿Te ocurre algo?

-Nada.

House sonrió levemente. Se levantó del banco:

-¿Vamos?

-¿Y a dónde?

-A algún juego.

-Lis aún está comiendo.

-Ya terminé –Avisó Lis. No había comprado más que unas papas fritas- Vamos, vamos…

-Amor yo…yo estoy algo agotada ¿Y si subes con papá esta vez?

-Subiremos los tres –Avisó House- Vengan.

Antes que Cuddy pudiera negarse Lis la tomó de la mano y siguió a House. Llegaron hasta la rueda de la fortuna:

-¿Podrías subirte sólo con tu papá cariño? Este juego…

-A tu madre le acobarda el juego desde que quedó atrapada en la cima, Lis.

-No me acobarda, soy recelosa.

-Sólo serán unos minutos mamá.

Llegó su turno de subirse.

-Tú primero mamá.

-No, súbanse ustedes yo veré desde tierra.

-¡Mamá!

-De acuerdo –Cuddy de mala gana se subió- Ven Lis, sube –Lis se subió y se sentó junto a ella. House entró a la cabina seguido de ambas, pero justo antes que cerraran Lis salió:- ¡¡Lis!! –Las puertas se cerraron- ¡Espere, mi hija está abajo! –La maquina comenzó a moverse- ¡Lisa House qué demonios hiciste! –Le gritó a la pequeña, quien no hacía otra cosa que reír.

-¡Nos vemos abajo mami!

Cuddy no dejó de dar maldiciones por la jugada de Lis. House observaba todo sonriendo, embobado. Cuddy se percató:

-¿Te parece muy gracioso?

-¿Por qué no lo ha de ser?

-¡Sólo me subí a esta porquería por ella!

-Pero ya estás aquí, no sacas nada perdiendo los nervios. Sólo nos queda esperar a que termine de dar la vuelta.

-¡Diablos House!

-¿Qué hice ahora?

-¡Odio tu actitud!

-¿Actitud? ¿Y cuál?

-Ésta de ser el bueno, de que tengas la razón.

-Yo siempre tengo la razón.

-Bien, estás volviendo a la negación.

-Estás realmente loca Lisa Cuddy…

Ambos rieron. Estaban de frente y no hacían otra cosa que mirarse. Era lo único que podían hacer, no tenían cabeza para nada más. La cabina se movió y Cuddy se asustó mucho, sentándose junto a House y abrazándolo fuertemente.

-Tranquila, nadie ha muerto en años…

-¿¡QUÉ!?

-Bromeaba… -Pero Cuddy se aferró aún más. House comenzó a jugar con un rulo- Me encanta esta faceta.

-¿Cuál?

-Tú miedosa, la encuentro de lo más sexy.

-Gracioso –La cabina volvió a moverse- ¡Dios sácame de aquí!

-Desesperándote sólo lo harás más largo –No perdió la oportunidad y la abrazó- Hablemos de algo más…

-Bien –Cuddy se distanció un poco, no lo suficiente como para deshacer el abrazo, pero sí para verlo a los ojos- ¿¡Quién demonios era ella!?

-¿Hablas de Cynthia?

-Obviamente.

-Ella lo dijo, estudió en la universidad.

-¿Tuviste sexo con ella?

-Sí.

-¿QUÉ?

-Supongo que querías la verdad.

-¿Y cuándo?

-Ohh cómo recordarlo.

-Hace cuanto.

-Ya no era estudiante cuando lo hicimos

-¿Cuándo…?

-¿Recuerdas que en un principio teníamos sexo sin compromiso?

-Sí…

-Bueno, me tomé enserio lo del no-compromiso.

-¿¡TUVISTE SEXO CON ELLA MIENTRAS TE ACOSTABAS CONMIGO!?

-Era sexo sin compromiso Cuddy…

-¡Yo no me acosté con nadie!

-Porque eras bastante tarada.

-No puedo creerlo –Indignada- ¿Y con cuántas más tuviste sexo mientras te acostabas conmigo?

-Para alguien a quien ya no le importo luces bastante preocupada…

-No cambies el tema y respóndeme.

-¡No lo sé! Fue hace muchos años…

_-¿House? –Cuddy preguntó media dormida por el teléfono. 7 años atrás- ¿Qué ocurre? _

_-¿Podría ir a tu casa?_

_-¿A las 2 de la mañana? ¿Y para qué?_

_-Quiero hacértelo Cuddy, una y otra vez…_

_-¿¡Y para eso me has llamado!? ¡Duérmete House!_

_-¡Oh vamos Cuddy, realmente tengo ganas de hacerlo hoy!_

_-Llama a una de tus putas House, yo no tengo ánimo para satisfacer a tu pene –Y sin despedirse cortó._

_House se molestó mucho. Lo pensó unos momentos y marcó a su celular:_

_-¿Cynthia? Hey, es Greg ¿La fiesta de hoy te ha dejado muy agotada? ¿No? Genial… porque tengo ganas de salir un rato…_

-No puedo creerlo –Cuddy seguía indignada- ¡Cómo pudiste hacerme algo así!

-No teníamos nada serio Cuddy y quería sexo.

Cuddy se alejó, pero casi al mismo tiempo la cabina se volvió a mover. Ya estaban llegando a la cima y Cuddy estaba muy nerviosa.

-Ya cálmate, nada pasará.

-¡Eso me dijiste la última vez!

-¿Y algo te pasó?

-¡Estuvimos media hora atrapados arriba!

-Jajajajaja… sí… Pero fue genial Cuddy, sólo recuerda…

_-Ahh…No aquí House… -Cuddy quitó de su entrepierna la juguetona mano del nefrólogo, mientras los dos subían por la rueda de la fortuna, 6 años atrás- Esperemos hasta llegar a casa._

_-No…aquí… -House comenzó a besarle el cuello logrando que Cuddy riera y se lo permitiera- Hagámoslo, aquí…_

_-De ninguna manera –Pero House ya se estaba aventurando en su entrepierna de nuevo. Cuddy trataba de negarse pero la idea se le hacía de lo más atractiva-House por favor…es un juego infantil._

_-Ya está anocheciendo, apuesto que la mitad de los padres lo hacen aquí –Sacó uno de sus senos y comenzó a presionarlo, sin parar de besarle el cuello._

_-¿Y por eso debemos actuar igual? Ya House, sólo aguántate hasta llegar a casa. _

_-No puedo –Comenzó a succionar sus pezones y acariciar su sexo por encima de las bragas- Y tú tampoco…_

_-House… por favor… -Cuddy le tomó la nuca mientras sentía como la lengua de su esposo la llevaba al cielo. Trataba de alejarlo pero el placer actuaba por sí solo- Yo… No House… No aquí…_

_-Tú sólo cállate y disfruta –House se agachó, subió la falda de Cuddy y bajó lentamente sus bragas. Cuddy rasguñó su espada al sentir por donde entraba. House comenzó a lamer su clítoris lentamente, torturándola- ¿Te gusta?_

_-Sí…_

_-¿Quieres que pare?_

_-No…_

_-¿De verdad?_

_-Ahh…sí… de verdad. _

_Cuddy no podía más. Tenía el cuerpo inundado de placer. _

_-Siéntate –Le dijo de pronto, con algo de autoridad._

_-¿Quieres que me detenga Cuddy?_

_-No… pero lo harás._

_-¿Por qué?_

_-Siéntate. _

_Cuddy lo obligó a que se sentara. House iba a alegar pero Cuddy se subió encima de él sin bragas, excitadísima y sin parar de besarlo. _

_-¿Qué haces? ¿Planeas tener sexo en este juego Cuddy? ¿De verdad?_

_-Cállate antes de que me arrepienta –Desesperada le abrió el pantalón y sacó su miembro, acariciándolo, y lentamente lo introdujo a su cuerpo, gimiendo fuertemente- Dios…_

_House la tomó de las caderas y terminó de entrar, logrando en Cuddy un pequeño dolor. Comenzaron lentamente, acostumbrándose a la posición y al estrecho lugar donde debían estar. Cuddy apretaba su cabello con cada embestida y cada vez se hacían más y más frenéticas._

_Se sintieron en el cielo, y literalmente, pues ya habían llegado a la cima y las luces de la ciudad iluminaban la noche, SU noche. Cuddy siguió moviendo las caderas mientras veía todo por la ventana, sonriendo, sintiendo como olas y olas de placer inundaban su cuerpo. House acariciaba sin cuidado su trasero cada vez que éste se movía para entrar más profundamente en él, lo apretaba y disfrutaba como cualquiera quisiese. Después de todo, hacía el amor en la cima de la ciudad con la mujer más sexy y hermosa de Jersey, con nada menos que Lisa Cuddy, SU Lisa Cuddy. _

_Llegaron al clímax, explotando en un orgasmo, con un gemido casi tan descontrolado como lo eran sus cuerpos en ese momento. _

_Se quedaron quietos, recuperando su respiración, calmando sus agitados corazones. House acarició su espalda y besó sus labios tiernamente, mientras Cuddy sólo se convencía de todo lo que amaba a ese hombre, de que sin sus labios no podía vivir ni menos ser feliz. Su querido House…_

-¡Qué vergüenza! –Exclamó Cuddy sonrojada, viendo como ya estaban en la cima.

-¿De verdad olvidaste que lo habíamos hecho aquí?

-Tuvimos sexo en muchos lugares, seguramente lo olvidé luego de que los bomberos tuvieran que sacarnos porque la porquería se descompuso.

-Aún así fue genial…

Cuddy sonrió sin dejar de mirarlo con dulzura. Se acercó más a él, podía sentir un agradable perfume que House sólo ocupaba en ocasiones especiales. Se acurrucó en su cuello mientras no dejaba de acariciarlo, esperando que éste hiciera algo.

Era definitivo, Lisa Cuddy no podía vivir sin Gregory House. Por más que tratase y se convenciese que era lo mejor, no dejaba de recordar aquellos hermosos momentos y pensar en lo feliz que fue, y de lo infeliz que es ahora. No podía, simplemente no podía seguir sin él.

Lo miró fijamente, sonriendo sonrojada, esperando a que House se acercara y tomara la iniciativa, pero eso no ocurrió. House bajó la mirada y le besó la frente, dejando a Cuddy totalmente desconcertada.

Comenzaron a bajar en silencio, sin mirarse, concentrados en el paisaje.

-No ha sido tan terrible –Dijo House para romper el silencio incómodo- ¿Damos por superado tu fobia a las ruedas de la fortuna?

-Supongo que sí.

Luego de varios minutos llegaron hasta abajo, ya estaba anocheciendo. Cuddy se bajó y seguido se bajó House. Lis los esperaba sentada junto al encargado de la maquina, quien luego de que Lis le explicara, accedió a cuidarla para alivio de su madre.

-¿¡Por qué hiciste eso Lis!? –Cuddy se veía molesta, pero más que molestaba estaba decepcionada- Este juego no me gusta…

-Fue una broma mamá, perdón.

-No lo vuelvas a hacer ¿Sí cariño?

-Sí –Lis la tomó de la mano y tomó de la mano a House, quien no decía comentario, y los tres fueron a la salida del parque- ¿De qué hablaron allá arriba?

-Recordamos una pequeña anécdota en ese juego –Respondió House riendo, viendo como Cuddy se sonrojaba- Luego de que dejemos a tu mamá en el hotel ¿Vamos por pizza Lis?

-¿No puede venir mamá?

House vio a Cuddy y ésta tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, le sonrió.

-¿Quieres venir Cuddy?

-Eh… claro me encantaría.

* * *

Siguiente capítulo: **Mi historia entre tus dedos. **Comenten haaaarto y así lo publico antes :P .. esu.. Chaau cuidensee :)


	25. Mi historia entre tus dedos

**Holaaaa **:D .. Por fin de vacacioneees n.n ! no publiqué el capi antes pq no he tenido tiempo x.x ... pero aquí está :D .. El título es porq el capítulo (y enrealidad todos estos capis) han sido inspirados en una canción con este nombre :B .. "Yo pienso que no son tan inútiles las noches que te di..." lalalal u.u (8)

Esup.. respecto a los spoilers huddy.. no creo nada :) puro marketing xD .. jajaja... ya leaan y comenteeen :p

* * *

**Mi historia entre tus dedos**

Fueron hasta una conocida pizzería. En el camino, Cuddy no dejó de mirar a House y preguntarse por qué diablos no la besó en la rueda de la fortuna.

Llegaron y pidieron una pizza familiar, la que en poco tiempo se devoraron. Las risas, chistes y estupideces familiares se vieron interrumpidas cuando Lis se encontró con una compañera y se fue a jugar con ella. House y Cuddy se miraron.

-¿No tienes frío con ese vestido?

-Un poco, pero nada inaguantable. Tal vez ya sea hora de irnos ¿No crees?

-Sí claro –Llamó a Lis. Lis llegó corriendo- Nos vamos.

-¿Me puedo quedar con Annie?

-¿Tu amiga de la escuela?

-¡Sí! ¡Por favor papá!

-No sé, pregúntale a tu mamá.

-¿Mami…?

-Hablaré con la mamá de Annie.

Luego de una breve conversación se acordó que Lis se quedaría. Cuddy ya conocía a la familia y les tenía confianza. Lis se fue con su amiga.

-¿Nos vamos? –Preguntó Cuddy tomando su cartera.

-Sí, vamos.

Llegaron hasta el hotel en poco tiempo. Cuddy se bajó y se quedó mirando a House, quien no se bajaba del auto.

-¿No quieres acompañarme un rato?

-¿Cómo?

-Lis no está, los dos estaremos solos ¿Nos tomamos algo en el bar del hotel?

-¿Quieres? ¿No crees que sea un peligro beber conmigo?

-No, ya no lo creo -Cuddy sonrió dulcemente- ¿Vamos?

-Sí tú me invitas…

House estacionó el auto y entró al bar con Cuddy. Se sentaron en una de las mesas, pidieron un whisky y comenzaron a charlar, perdiendo totalmente la noción del tiempo.

-¿Recuerdas la cara de Wilson cuando supo que teníamos una relación?

-Wooow, es que la cara de Jimmy era impagable.

-Casi se desmayó.

-¿Eh? Casi queda tan calvo como sus moribundos pacientes…

_-¿Qué está pasando? –Preguntó sin rodeos Wilson al encontrar a House y Cuddy almorzando juntos- ¿Qué me están ocultando?_

_-¿Por qué te estaríamos ocultando algo? –Respondió House con otra pregunta, sacándole un trozo de carne al plato de Cuddy._

_-¡Hey! –Se quejó Cuddy y sacó un trozo de carne del plato de House._

_-Qué infantil…_

_-¡Muy bien, se acabó! ¿¡Qué demonios ocurre aquí!? _

_-Sólo almuerzo con un empleado, Wilson –Cuddy trató de no reír- ¿Quieres almorzar con nosotros?_

_-¡Están teniendo sexo! –Wilson se veía bastante desesperado por alguna explicación._

_-Tranquilo, los de radiología no te han escuchado –Sonrojada._

_-Desde que se están acostando casi no se hablan en el hospital ¿Por qué eso cambió?_

_-Tal vez por qué descubrimos que es una tontería._

_-Sí lo es, pero para ustedes no ¿Qué ocurrió? _

_-Es estúpido evitarnos en el hospital, de todas formas nos veremos todo el día._

_-¿Y por qué? ¿No que sólo era sexo alocado y sin…?_

_-¿¡Cuántos detalles le contaste!? –Cuddy interrogó a House indignada._

_-No muchos más –La calmó- No quería que Wilson fantaseara contigo así que me guardé lo más morboso para nosotros._

_-Oh cuánto te lo agradezco –Irónica._

_-Por tercera vez ¿¡Qué demonios está pasando!?_

_-¿Si te decimos nos dejarás en paz? –Preguntó House aburrido._

_-Sí._

_-Cuddy y yo estamos viviendo juntos. Punto. ¿Feliz?_

_-¿Ustedes, ustedes qué?_

_-Eso. Decidimos que queríamos despertar con alguien luego del sexo desenfrenado._

_-¿Algo…algo así como una… relación?_

_-¿Qué te sorprende tanto? –Cuddy tomó de su jugo de frutillas- Somos dos adultos, queremos estabilidad, ¿Cuál es la sorpresa?_

_-En que ustedes dos actúan la mayoría del tiempo como bebés –Se sentó sin poder asimilar la noticia- Esto…esto es increíble._

_-Siempre fuiste tú quien prácticamente nos golpeó para que tuviéramos algo._

_-Pero jamás pensé que ocurriría._

_-Pues ocurre –House tomó del jugo de frutilla de Cuddy, quedando con restos en la boca, lo que Cuddy en un rápido acto limpio con un beso._

_-¡Ag! –Wilson se tapó los ojos- ¡Demasiado amor! –Se paró y sin abrir los ojos se fue- ¡Mantengan sus lenguas lejos de mí!_

_-Nosotros igual te queremos Wilson –Gritó House cuando su amigo ya estaba lejos. Miró a Cuddy y ambos se largaron a reír- ¿Viste su cara?_

_-Fue divertido, sí. _

_-Tan sólo imagínate la cara de Cameron cuando sepa…_

_-¿Haremos este mismo espectáculo con todos?_

_-Mmm… ¿Te quejas? _

_-No en realidad…_

El mesero llegó y ambos pidieron otra ronda de whisky, sonriéndose en todo momento.

-Aquel San Valentín… hace 3 años ¿Por qué lo hiciste? –Cuestionó Cuddy, bebiendo un sorbo de su trago.

-¿Está mal ser un auténtico romántico de vez en cuando?

-No, pero si lo fuiste fue por algo ¿O no?

_Cuddy entró a su casa esa tarde de San Valentín. No era una tarde especialmente diferente para ella, con House nunca han celebrado San Valentín y la idea tampoco les llama la atención. Insisten que son tonterías y que ya no están en edad para eso. _

_-¿Greg? –La casa estaba en silencio. Prendió la luz y encontró una gran cena para tres en la mesa. House salió de la cocina a encontrarla- ¿Qué es todo esto? _

_-Te consiento –House se acercó con una bandeja de machas a la palmesana y le ofreció una- ¿No es hoy el día del amor?_

_-¿Y desde cuándo lo es para nosotros? –Comió una- ¡Exquisito! ¿Cómo las hiciste?_

_-Es parte del encanto ¿No merezco un beso?_

_-Después de darme otra._

_-Golosa._

_Cuddy comió otra macha y lo besó tiernamente._

_-¿Tres puestos?_

_-¡Lis! _

_Lis, de tres años, salió de la habitación vestida con un vestido azul y una cinta blanca en el cabello. Cuddy la tomó entre sus brazos y la besó sin parar, logrando que Lis riera._

_-¡Mi amor luces hermosa!_

_-Gracias –Se bajó de los brazos y se dirigió a la mesa- ¡Ayude a papi!_

_-¿De verdad?_

_-Sí._

_-Lo sabía: tu padre no podría haber dejado tan linda la mesa._

_-¡Já!_

_Cuddy sonrió y le mandó un beso a House. Tomó a Lis y la sentó en una de las sillas. _

_-¿Te ayudo en la cocina?_

_-Tú siéntate, el cojo se encarga de todo._

_Cuddy se sentó frente a Lis. House llegó a los minutos con una gran langosta y algunos mariscos alrededor._

_-¡Wow! _

_-¿Está vivo? –Preguntó Lis al ver a la langosta._

_-No mi amor, papá la cocinó y no te hará nada._

_La familia degustó la comida entre risas y tonterías. Ya era tarde y a Lis le dio sueño, por lo que se despidió de sus padres y se fue a dormir. _

_-Asombroso –Le dijo Cuddy sin poder quitar esa boba sonrisa- ¿Por qué no haces esto todos los días?_

_-Porque entonces ya no sería tan asombroso –House la trajo hacia él, sentándola en su pierna buena- ¿Demasiado vino blanco o es que estás más hermosa que nunca?_

_-Te amo –Cuddy lo besó intensamente, acariciando su rostro- Y con estos mariscos me has matado –Rió y lo volvió a besar._

_-De verdad fue demasiado vino, nunca has estado tan hermosa ¿O acaso me drogaste, doctora malvada?_

_Se siguieron besando varios minutos, tan sólo saboreando el exquisito sabor al otro, queriéndose como nunca. House comenzaba a sacar su blusa cuando una vocecita los interrumpió:_

_-¿Qué están haciendo?_

_-Lis… -Cuddy se arregló la ropa y se acercó a su hija:- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué te levantaste?_

_-Tuve una pesadilla. ¿Puedes dormir conmigo mami?_

_-Sí mi amor, vuelve a tu cama, iré en un segundo –Lis se fue. Cuddy volvió hacia House y lo besó apasionadamente- Sólo serán unos minutos…_

_House se fue a su habitación. Media hora después Cuddy regresó:_

_-Listo, dormida –Cuddy se sacó la blusa quedando en sólo en sostén y se recostó encima de House sin parar de besarlo- ¿Quieres que te haga dormir a ti también?_

_-¿Cómo lo harías?_

_-Sólo obsérvame…_

Cuddy se terminó su tercer whisky recordando aquel día y miró a House, quien también la miraba.

-Lo hice porque escuché a unos alumnos hablar de nosotros.

-¿Qué?

_House fue a la universidad en busca de Cuddy, un día antes de San Valentín. Quería el permiso para una biopsia y la quería ya, no importaba qué tan ocupada estuviera. Pero a medio camino su pierna pidió un descanso y éste se la dio sentándose en una banca, donde algunos alumnos estaban reunidos:_

_-¿Cuántos años tiene la decana? –Preguntó un joven al otro._

_-¿Decana? ¿La del súper trasero de endocrinología? –Cuestionó el otro. House trató de no reír y sólo sonrió orgulloso de Cuddy- Pues no sé, no más de treinta y cinco –House ahora sí se contuvo de reír._

_-Está como un queso ¿No? _

_-Me la imagino en un porno._

_- Seguramente la señora hace el mejor sexo oral de la historia._

_-Supieran…-Murmuró para sus adentros House sin dejar de sonreír._

_-Nunca la he visto con alguien ¿Es soltera?_

_-Hasta hace algunos años todos fantaseaban con salir con ella, pero se casó con un pedante. _

_-¿Quién es?_

_-Es un jefe de departamento, el tipo es un verdadero idiota. No sé realmente qué diablos le vio._

_-Idiota o no, el tipo tiene lo que la mitad del campus quiere. _

_-Realmente lo envidio, ¿Sabes lo que daría por estar con alguien como ella? _

_-Hey ahí viene…_

_Cuddy caminaba risueña y coqueta como siempre, con una carpeta en las manos. Pasó junto a los jóvenes y estos le hablaron:_

_-Doctora… ¿Le ayudo en algo? –Preguntó uno galán, el otro también estaba pendiente._

_-No es necesario muchachos –Respondió Cuddy sonriendo, iba a seguir su camino pero vio a House sentado en la banca, viéndola con una sonrisa- ¿Qué haces aquí? –Se acercó y lo besó en los labios tiernamente- ¿Problemas con el caso?_

_-Sí –Los jóvenes veían anonadados la interacción del matrimonio. House les guiñó el ojo disimuladamente y tomó a Cuddy de la cintura, para irse junto a ella al hospital. _

_-Que cariñoso –Cuddy sonrió._

_-¿Se merece menos la gran Lisa Cuddy? Por cierto… ¿Qué demonios me ves?_

_-Jajajaja…_

-¿Te hirió lo que dijeron los estudiantes?

-No, pero en realidad me lo cuestioné.

-Fue un lindo día –Cuddy se apoyó en la mesa. Ya comenzaba a sentir los efectos del alcohol- ¿Sabes? Creo que hubo muchos lindos días.

_House veía televisión acomodado en el sofá una tarde de domingo, dos años atrás. Cuddy leía unos papeles en la mesa y bebía café, muy concentrada. Su vista se cansó, dejó los lentes a un lado y miró a House:_

_-¿Qué ves?_

_-Las luchas._

_-Aham…_

_-Lisa…_

_-¿Sí?_

_-¿Podrías hacerme un sándwich? _

_-¿Es que no tienes piernas?_

_-Soy lisiado._

_-Estoy trabajando._

_-Oh vamos…dale de comer a tu hombre, y no lo digo obscenamente, tengo hambre._

_-Aggg…_

_Cuddy fue a la cocina y preparó dos sándwiches y una bebida. Llegó hasta el living y se los pasó, dispuesta a volver al trabajo, pero House le tomó a mano y la trajo hacia él._

_-Tengo que trabajar –Cuddy sonrió. House tenía una cara de perrito de lo más encantadora. Lo besó tiernamente._

_-Necesito amor._

_-Eres un patán –Volvió a besarlo y a jugar con su cabello, acomodándose en su tórax._

_-Sí –La abrazó y comió algo del sándwich._

_-No comas cerca de mí, me llenarás de migajas. _

_-Me caías mejor en silencio._

_-Seguramente te gusto más limpia._

_-No asegures nada, no hay nada que me mates más que verte sudar…_

_-Las migajas no son nada sensuales Greg._

_-Como dije: me caías mejor en silencio._

_-Pesado._

_-Bruja._

_Se volvieron a besar y siguieron viendo la televisión. Pero de pronto Cuddy se subió encima de House y comenzó a llenarlo de besos en todo el rostro, sin dejar de reír:_

_-¡Ya, ya, déjame, Lisa…! –House trataba de negarse pero Cuddy tenía sus brazos sujetados._

_-Sólo si me dices: amor te amo. _

_-¿QUÉ? Tú bromeas._

_-¿Con que así? –Cuddy siguió besándolo y hostigosamente- ¡Amor te amo, amor te amo, amor te amo!_

_-¡Lisa…! ¡Ya bájate! ¡No…!_

_-¡Amor te amo!_

_-Dios qué molesta eres, ya, ya, déjame…_

_-¡Amor te amo!_

_-¡Bien! "Amor te amo" –Irónicamente._

_-¡Con sentimiento! –Cuddy seguía riendo sin parar los besos, comenzó a hacerle cosquillas- ¡Con sentimiento o no pararé Greg!_

_-¡Oh…Dios…! ¡Ya…! –No le quedó opción- ¡AMOR TE AMO! –Cuddy dejó de besarlo y sonrió. Se acostó en su pecho y lo besó en los labios tiernamente. House rodó los ojos pero volvió a besarla, acariciando su cabello._

_-Yo también te amo…._

-Tengo que irme –Cuddy se levantó y tropezó, siendo sostenida por House.

-¿Por qué?

Cuddy sintió deseos de gritarle que aquellos recuerdos no hacían más que hacerla miserable. Pensar que fue tan feliz, y ahora era tan triste. Sólo pensar eso la hacía miserable, y seguir recordándolos no le hacía ningún bien.

Por otro lado estaba demasiado ebria como para moverse sola, por lo que no tenía más escapatoria que quedarse junto a él.

-Estoy bien.

-No, deja que te ayu…

-¡Sólo déjame ir House! –Le gritó con lágrimas en los ojos. House se alejó. Cuddy comenzó a caminar pero pisó mal y sus grandes tacones hicieron que cayera al suelo- ¡Mierda!

House junto a un par de personas levantó a Cuddy y la abrazó. Cuddy se refugió en su cuello sin dejar de llorar.

-Yo…yo sólo te llevaré a tu habitación Cuddy ¿Bien?

-Déjame ir House…Déjame ir…

Varios minutos después llegaron. En la condición de Cuddy era muy difícil trasladarla y más aún con la cojera de House. Aún así llegaron.

Cuddy trató de poner la llave en la chapa pero sólo hacía el ridículo, ambos comenzaron a reír:

-Eres muuuuuy tarada ebria ¿Lo sabías?

-Tenía alguna idea –Cuddy sonrió y le pasó la llave. House en segundos ya la había abierto- Dime ¿Cómo es que estoy más ebria que tú?

-Tengo más resistencia.

-No es cierto.

-Y bebí menos que tú…

-Aja…

Ambos sonrieron. House se dio media vuelta pero Cuddy lo detuvo tomándole la mano.

-¿No te despides?

-¿Quién te entiende?

-Tú…

Cuddy le besó la mejilla y lentamente con tiernos besos llegó a sus labios. Apenas los rozó sintió como su estómago se llenaba de mariposas, como su corazón comenzaba a latir a mil. Se acercó aún más e intensificó el beso, metiendo tímidamente su lengua, aferrándose aún más a su cuerpo. House dudó, pero al sentir ese exquisito sabor de Cuddy no pudo más que acariciar su lengua con la suya propia y entonces el besó se intensificó.

Cuddy en su torpeza lo empujó levemente, chocando con la pared. House trataba de alejarse pero Cuddy tenía su cuello afirmado, besándolo cada vez más apasionadamente, casi desesperada.

A pesar de todo, House no participa demasiado y trataba de alejarse, lo que incentivaba aún más a que Cuddy lo besara.

-Lisa… -Cuddy seguía besándolo sin parar, tratando de entrar con él a la habitación:- Lisa…Lisa espera…

-No lo arruines Greg, no lo arruines –Por fin entraron. Cuddy le sacó la camisa casi rompiéndola y se bajó el vestido con la misma brutalidad. Estaba demasiado excitada, ya no podía controlar su cuerpo y menos sus sentimientos- Greg… -En ropa interior cayeron a la cama, sin dejar de besarse, disfrutando el sabor del otro, tocándose, amándose- Te amo Greg, te amo, te amo, te amo…

-Espera Lisa.

-No puedo Greg –Ahora luchaba con sus bóxers, lamía su cuello y tocaba su miembro por sobre la tela, descontrolada- No puedo esperar…necesito que sea ahora…

-No –House se levantó, dejando a Cuddy perpleja- No así.

-¿Qué…qué demonios te pasa…? ¿Por qué…?

-No estás pensando con la cabeza.

-¿Sólo porque estoy ebria? ¡Greg soy tu esposa!

-Ex.

-¡No! ¡Soy tu esposa, te amo, tú me amas a mí! –Cuddy no lo podía creer- Vamos Greg, no seas el chico bueno, tú no lo eres –Volvió a acercarse y lo besó, pero House no daba el brazo a torcer- Greg… oh vamos Greg… ¡Soy más fácil que la tabla del 1 en estos momentos!

-Yo no necesito acostarme con una mujer fácil Cuddy.

-¡Pero yo sí necesito acostarme contigo, ya!

-No –Comenzó a vestirse. Cuddy trataba de detenerlo tomando sus prendas- ¡Cuddy por favor!

-No quiero que te vayas…-Tomó sus manos y se acercó a sus labios- Yo…yo sé lo que hago…

-No, así no tienes ni idea –Le quitó la ropa y se la puso. Cuddy se quedó de rodillas en la cama semidesnuda observando cómo se marchaba- Adiós.

Cuddy comenzó a llorar cuando House ya había salido de la habitación, mirando desde la cama una foto familiar en donde ambos estaban abrazados…amándose.

* * *

:O ... sí los he dejado en lo mejor :p JOjojo =) .. Siguiente capítulo **RECONCILIACIÓN **:D ...sí llego al review 300 lo posteo sí o sí. Sino.. lo haré cuando más me acomode a mí por el tema de los tiempos y todo eso, vale?

**COMENTEN **:D


	26. Reconciliación

**Estoy aqui! **xD! .. Perdón por no hacerlo a los 300, esq no estaba xD! Vacaciones hay que disfrutarlas, no? :P .. mucha piscina y poco pc :( xD

Yap.. el título lo dice todo :P .. su sufrimiento se acaba por ahora JOJOJO :P

**ADVERTENCIA: **Hay un PORNO escrito por kmi ___ que ha desvirtuado totalmente mi fic FAMILIAR ___ .. pero tuve q ponerlo pq está GENIAL xD! ... Saru tu porno tmb estaba genial pero debía arreglar algunas cosas y kmi estaba disponible u.u

Eso.. no se olvideen de **COMENTAR :D**

* * *

**Reconciliación**

Casi anochecía y House leía sobre una enfermedad en el computador de su oficina. Tenían un paciente y alguien debía quedarse de emergencia, y mantenerse en el hospital lo desconcentraría de todo lo demás.

Cuddy entró a la oficina cuando casi eran las 7:00 p.m. Vestía una falda más corta de lo usual, una blusa escotada y el cabello más desordenado, lo que la hacía tremendamente sexy.

Caminó hacia él moviendo las caderas, seria, con la ceja enarcada.

-¿Qué pasa? –House se quedó contemplando sus bellas curvas un momento y luego la miró a los ojos. Ésta no decía nada- ¿Cuddy…?

Cuddy le tiró a las manos una pequeña maquinita que House rápidamente reconoció como el alcotest. La máquina marcaba 0.

-¿Qué…? –No pudo continuar. Cuddy estaba encima devorándole los labios. Luego de un minuto House se separó- ¿Qué…qué haces?

-¿No es obvio? –Cuddy repitió el acto aferrándose a su cuello y acomodándose más cómodamente en su pierna buena, logrando el mayor roce posible. Pero House no hacía nada, ni siquiera correspondía el beso completamente. Cuddy paró en seco y exclamó:- ¡Dios House! ¿¡Qué demonios te pasa!?

-No podemos.

-Cariño estoy en mis cinco sentidos ahora ¿Qué diablos te está ocurriendo? –House se quedó en silencio y al poco tiempo Cuddy reaccionó:- ¿Esto…sigue tratándose de Ryan Huffman? –House la miró con ojos acusadores- ¡Maldición Greg! –Se levantó furiosa pero House la tomó de la mano y la trajo de nuevo a su cuerpo, serio- Déjame… -Cuddy tenía los ojos llorosos- No puedo pasar por esto de nuevo…

-Escúchame.

-No…

-Necesito decirte la razón por la que me comporté así… por la que hice lo que hice.

-¿Vas a ser capaz de decírmelo, de verdad?

-Sí –House se acercó y la besó intensamente. Cuddy lo abrazó.

-¿Por qué te siento tan triste Greg? –Volvió a besarlo, acariciando su barbilla- Dime por qué estás triste.

House se movió un poco y comenzó a buscar algo en su computador. Luego de entrar a muchas carpetas diferentes llegó hasta una sin nombre. Entró y antes de abrir uno de los documentos la miró y le dijo:

-Recibí estos archivos en un correo que me envió Huffman antes de ser condenado por abuso sexual.

-¿En el cumpleaños de Lis?

-Sí.

Pero House no abrió nada. La abrazó más intensamente y se escondió en su vientre, cerrando los ojos. Cuddy comenzó a temer por lo que esos archivos tenían, y luego de respirar profundamente los abrió.

Lo que Cuddy comenzó a ver la dejó totalmente horrorizada. Lágrimas y lágrimas corrían por su rostro mientras su cuerpo temblaba, incapaz de hacer otra cosa que seguir viendo los archivos:

Eran fotos de ella la noche en la que tuvo sexo con Ryan. De muchos lugares distintos, ella tenía en la mayoría los ojos abiertos. Estaba desnuda, y mientras más avanzaba en las fotos más morbosas y asquerosas se volvían.

Podía ver su cuerpo con chupones, con mordiscos, en algunos se veía la mano de Ryan tocándola e incluso su miembro en su boca. Cuddy estalló en llanto y angustia al verse cubierta de semen, como en el peor porno de la historia.

-¡Greg…! –Cuddy tomó el rostro de House y lo miró directamente, llorando. Éste estaba serio, triste, no quería mirarla. Cuddy estaba desesperada- ¿¡Qué es toda esta mierda!? –House bajó la mirada pero Cuddy hizo que lo volviera a mirar- ¡Greg dime qué es toda esta mierda por Dios! ¡Dime!

-Ya te lo dije.

-¡No! No… tú… no viste esto hace dos meses…no… -Sus manos tiritaban mientras acariciaba su rostro, sin dejar de llorar- ¡No Greg, maldita sea no!

-¡Sí Lisa sí lo vi! –House volvió a abrir la última foto y la indicó con el dedo- ¡Esto fue lo que vi ese día! ¿Pero quieres saber que fue lo que acabó con nuestro matrimonio?

-Yo…

-¡Esto! –House abrió un archivo de video: era uno tomado por Huffman en pleno acto sexual. Se veía a Cuddy jadiando mientras Huffman la penetraba. Se veía a Cuddy gimiendo, sonriendo, riendo a veces. Cuddy veía todo horrorizada- ¡Esto acabó con nuestro matrimonio Lisa!

Cuddy se levantó y quiso salir corriendo, asqueada de sí misma, sintiendo deseos de desaparecer. Pero House se lo impidió. En un rápido acto tomó su mano y la trajo hacia su cuerpo, aferrándola a su pecho y abrazándola para que Cuddy no pudiera irse, y ésta se rindió.

Se abrazó a su cintura y lloró con angustia y dolor. Quería hablar pero su garganta no articulaba palabras. Quería desaparecer, dejar de existir y de sentirse en una pesadilla. Pero sentir el calor de House la hacía aterrizar, mantenerse de pie y seguir luchando consigo misma, con olvidar aquellas imágenes que no dejaban de repetirse en su mente.

Fueron minutos de silencio, de sentir como ambos corazones se calmaban luego de lo sucedido. Cuddy acarició su espalda, sin quitarse de la mente lo injusta que fue con House, que todo al final resultaba ser su culpa. Ahora todo tenía tanto sentido para ella. Cerró los ojos y pudo ver la cara de odio de House hace dos meses durante la pelea, su angustia, su repudio hacia ella. Ya entendía todo y no dejaba de sentirse culpable, de sentir que cada minuto luego de separarse fue un minuto que jamás recuperaría, un minuto menos con la única persona que ama y amará.

Lo miró, éste parecía perdido en sus ideas, mirándola con algo de tristeza, acariciándole la espalda inconscientemente, como rogándole con la mirada volver a empezar.

-Perdóname… -Le dijo Cuddy sin poder aguantar, hipnotizada en esa mirada azul, en esas caricias llenas de ternura y en esos labios que sólo pedían a gritos los suyos.

-No hay nada que perdonar –House sonrió. Parecía que todo el ambiente melancólico que se iba pues no dudó un segundo en volver a ser él- Tenerte a ti y a las chicas conmigo será suficiente para dejarlo atrás…

-Tarado… -Cuddy sonrió y de a poco dejó de llorar. Eso necesitaba, que volvieran a ser como antes, que la complicidad en ellos jamás terminara- ¿De verdad…superaste eso?

-Sí.

-¿Cómo?

-No lo sé.

-¿Qué?

-¿Realmente vale la pena destruir…esto, por algo así? ¿Por algo que no es tu culpa?

-¿Y ya no sientes…asco? ¿Asco de mí?

-Déjame ver –House abrió su blusa y vio sus pechos, luego sonrió- ¿Crees que las dejaría sólo porque el imbécil cumplió su fantasía por un día? Más imbécil sería yo que puedo tenerlas hasta el última día de mi vida y lo desperdiciara.

-Y yo que pensaba que eras un maldito superficial…

Ambos rieron y se abrazaron.

-Por cierto… -House no sabía cómo decirlo.

-¿Sí?

-Creo…creo que la casa…eh…

-¿Necesita de una mano femenina?

-Iba a decir tu trasero por los pasillos… pero sí, ésa es la idea.

-¿No es algo rápido todo?

-¿Rápido? ¡Luego de pasar la edad fértil nada es demasiado rápido!

-Aún soy fértil.

-¿De verdad? Pues el cartel de menopáusica lo tienes bien grande en la frente.

-Ajaam… -Cuddy sacó su celular y llamó a Wilson, House observaba todo interrogativo:- Wilson… ¿Podría pedirte un gran favor? Necesito que te quedes un rato con Lis, House y yo tenemos algunas cosas que hablar. ¿Puedes? Genial… nos vemos luego, adiós.

-¿Qué?

----

Entraron a la habitación del hotel lentamente, tomados de la mano, sin dejar de sonreír.

-Otra vez aquí… -Comentó House aún indeciso si seguir o no avanzando. Pero Cuddy sonrió y lo llevó hasta la cama.

-¿Y si lo hacemos bien esta vez? –Lo empujó logrando que éste se sentara en el borde. Se subió a la cama y de rodillas comenzó a darle fugaces besos en la mejilla, sonriendo.

House sonrió. Comenzó recorriendo su cintura con las manos, besando de vez en cuando sus labios, haciéndole cosquillas, jugando con su cabello. Lentamente desabrochó los botones de su blusa, sin dejar de mirarla, acariciando su vientre descubierto, sacándole la prenda totalmente.

Cuddy se estiró en la cama y se dejó querer. El acto resultaba más lento de lo normal, pero eso hacía que cada caricia se viviera con mucha mayor intensidad.

House con cuidado le sacó el sostén dejando al descubierto sus pechos. Los miró un momento y Cuddy lo miró a él, ansiosa por alguna reacción, asustada de que fuera negativa. House sonrió y comenzó besando su vientre, subiendo de a poco hasta llegar a sus senos, los que luego de ver otra vez, lamió y succionó provocando pequeños gemidos en Cuddy.

Cuddy tomó su rostro y jugó con su nariz riendo. Se abrazó del cuello y sonriendo dijo:

-Parecemos… parecemos dos niños a punto de perder la virginidad.

-Sabes que ese fue un comentario muy estúpido ¿Verdad?

-Sí.

House rodó los ojos y sonrió. Cuddy comenzó a desabotonar su camisa y le dijo:

-¿Sabes por qué es como perder la virginidad?

-No.

-Porque cuando pierdes le virginidad con la persona que amas, sólo sientes que su amor es indestructible. Sientes que será por siempre…

-¿Eso sentiste cuando perdiste tu virginidad?

-Sí.

-¿Y por qué eso es parecido a esto?

-Porque siento que esto será por siempre Greg…

-¿Te había dicho que eres increíblemente cursi? –Se subió encima y comenzó a besar su cuello- ¿Lo había hecho?

-Muchas veces –Cuddy sintió como el miembro de House rozaba con el suyo y abrió ligeramente su entrepierna para sentirlo más intensamente- ¿Acaso…no te gusto así?

-Un poco –Bajó lentamente sus pantalones y sus bragas, desnudándola. Cuddy frunció el ceño y House rodó los ojos- Bien… me gustas así… mucho.

-Ajam… -Cuddy esta vez le bajó los pantalones y calzoncillos, viendo fascinada la erección de House -Dios lo que hago por sexo…

-Yo diría lo que haces por mí...o por sexo conmigo -Respondió el nefrólogo enfocándose nuevamente en los labios de su aún esposa, disfrutando de esa juguetona lengua que tanto lo enloquecía mientras una de sus manos acariciaba con cuidado su cuerpo, dándose todo el tiempo del mundo a pesar del apremio que ambos podían sentir. Besos, susurro, caricias, gemidos, masajes, jadeos...todo mezclado con el sudor de sus cuerpos.

-Greg...

-Shh... -Respondió él besándola sutilmente en los labios para callarla, continuando con el paseo que sus dedos se daban por sus curvas, su cuello, uno de sus pechos, su perfecto vientre delineando su ombligo para luego continuar hasta su sexo -¿Tienes idea de lo mucho que extrañé esto? -Preguntó justo a la vez que aquel dedo llegaba al punto más sensible de su anatomía haciéndola suspirar echando la cabeza atrás. House se acercó al oído de ella sin dejar de acariciarla -¿Tienes idea de todo el tiempo que pasé...todas las noches que perdí imaginándome esto? Lisa...mírame...-jadeó el médico casi sin aliento al ver el disfrutar de su esposa- Mírame...-volvió a rogar consiguiendo al fin la atención de ella- ¿Tienes alguna idea?

-Mmmm...sí... Greg...-medio gimió medio jadeó la endocrina tomando con una de sus manos del resto de él para besarlo sin reservas, totalmente sumida en el placer que su marido le entregaba. Porque sí, él era y sería su marido. Por supuesto la mano de la decana prontamente bajó del rostro encontrándose con su miembro haciendo a House gemir aún entre besos ambos totalmente entregados al otro.

Pronto apenas y podían contener los gemidos, aún con sus lenguas entrelazadas Cuddy quitó su mano alejando de paso la de House quién abrió los ojos al instante pensándose lo peor, incluso incorporándose un poco pero encontrándose de golpe con la imagen de ella sobre él tomando nuevamente su miembro para introducirlo de una vez a su cuerpo. Su cabello caía por sus hombros haciendo que para House una visión de lo más interesante… por decir lo menos.

-Al fin....-gimió ella volviendo a probar sus labios justo antes de comenzar a moverse sobre él en el mismo instante en que House tomaba con fuerza las caderas de ella ayudándola.

El vaivén que comenzó lento, pronto aumentó su ritmo al House tomar el control nuevamente de la situación rodando sobre la cama con ella logrando que si antes habían solo suaves gemidos estos fueran reemplazados de lleno por gritos contenidos de ambos en su camino al éxtasis...a penas y se dieron cuenta de cómo o cuándo cambiaron de posición...era tanto el afán por revivir el placer juntos que parecía que acabarían en cualquier momento, House lo sabía, por lo que muy a su pesar disminuyó el ritmo de sus llegadas abriendo los ojos para ver la reacción de Cuddy que no tardó en hacer lo mismo, ambos empapados de sudor. Comenzó a mover sus caderas en forma circular ahora, permitiéndoles a ambos un tacto mucho más alucinante que antes.

-Ahh...mmgg...Greg...así... ¡Si! ...aahhh...-volvió a gemir ella cerrando los ojos nuevamente dejándose totalmente a merced de las caderas del diagnosticador que parecía estar llevándola a la luna y de regreso.

-Lisa...-jadeó él sobre la sensible piel del cuello de ella a punto de alcanzar la cima con aquellos movimientos constantes sintiendo de paso las uñas de la endocrina clavarse con fuerza en su espalda haciéndolo gemir aún más en el mismo instante en que ella entrelazaba sus piernas por su cintura, posando sus talones sobre su trasero clavándolos allí increpándole que aumentara el ritmo y así intensificar sus acciones hasta rozar así, juntos, el tan esperado y ansiado éxtasis, siendo envueltos en ese mar de únicas sensaciones culminando el acto en el mejor orgasmo de sus vidas.

Tomaron varias horas el estar normales de nuevo, sin sentir como su corazón explotaba de tanta agitación. Durmieron abrazados, muy juntos, sintiendo como todo el dolor que sintieron rápidamente era reemplazado por felicidad.

La luz de la madrugada despertó a Cuddy, quien sin deshacer ni un centímetro el abrazo se quedó observándolo dormir largo rato. Cuando casi eran las 8 a.m. House también despertó, besándola en los labios al verla despierta, sonriendo, agradeciendo a sus adentros cada segundo el estar así con ella de nuevo, sintiendo como su extraño y loco amor seguía tan vivo como siempre.

-Debería irme… -Dijo House nada convencido, besando su cuello y abrazándola por la espalda.

-Sí… pero deberías llevarme contigo ¿No?

-No lo sé…

Ambos rieron y continuaron besándose un largo rato más.

Cuddy prendió el televisor y comenzaron a ver un programa de cocina mientras desayunaban café y un par de tostadas.

-Por cierto… -Cuddy aún comía la tostada- Debiste usar condón –Tragó la tostada y bebió otro sorbo de café, viendo la televisión.

-¿Para qué? Arruina el momento, es incómodo y pierdo el 20% del placer.

-Por seguridad…

-¿Seguridad? Oh vamos… ¿Desde cuándo debo usar condón con mi propia esposa?

-Desde que tu esposa se ha dejado de cuidar.

-¿TÚ QUÉ?

-Eso… no me sentía lista para el sexo y tomar los anticonceptivos era una pérdida de dinero.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes de hacértelo tan escandalosamente?

-No lo sé, no lo encontré importante.

-¿Reproducir otra demonio como la que tenemos no es importante? ¿Bromeas?

-¿De verdad crees que quedaría embarazada con una noche desprotegida? ¿A mi edad? Tampoco es tan importante, sólo ocúpalo esta noche y listo.

-¿Esta noche? ¿Planeas repetición?

-¿Serías capaz?

-¡Claro! ¿Los quieres con sabores?

-¿Qué?

-Los condones. Si los usaremos un tiempo debemos divertirnos ¿No?

-Eres un idiota…

* * *

:D .. no tengo listo el siguiente capítulo pero el título sí: **Condones y bebés ... **JAJAJA :P .. o así espero que se llame, no sé, pueden haber cambios.. pero imagínense un poco la idea :p

Porfi Porfiii **COMENTEN :D**


	27. Condones y bebés

Estoy aquí :p .. No tengo muchas ganas de hablar (siiiiiii es raro xD). Gracias por los post del capi anterior y ojalá les guste este ^^ .. Saludos a Saru y Kmi :D .. señoraaas gracias por ayudarme =) enserioo graciaaas :D

Porfiii **comenteeeeen**

* * *

**Condones y bebés**

Lis pasó por la sala con un vaso de leche en la mano. Planeaba seguir hasta su pieza pero vio algo que colmó su paciencia:

-¡Muy bien! –Se paró frente a sus padres cruzada de brazos, enojada- Admito que el que hayan vuelto me puso algo feliz, incluso reconozco que ayudé a que eso sucediera ¡Pero exijo respeto!

-¿Qué es lo que sucede cariño? –Preguntó Cuddy riendo, abrazada a House.

-¡Estoy harta de ver su intercambio de babas por toda la casa, eso pasa!

House y Cuddy se largaron a reír mientras Lis fruncía más el ceño.

-¿Te nos quiere unir? –Le dijo House riendo, pero a Lis no le parecía divertido- Lo siento mocosa, hay que recuperar de alguna manera los dos meses que hemos perdido.

-¡Llevan todo un mes así! ¿No se aburren?

-Déjame pensarlo… -Besó a Cuddy fugazmente- Emm… NO.

-¡Iuug!

-Perdón si te incomodamos cariño –Cuddy sonrió- Seremos discretos ¿Bien?

-A veces deseo que se vuelvan a odiar –Lis se fue echando demonios.

Cuddy y House se miraron y rieron. Se iban a besar pero Cuddy se paró de golpe y salió corriendo al baño, vomitando de la nada. House se sorprendió.

-¿Qué te pasó?

-No lo sé… había amanecido con nauseas pero nada más…

-¿Con nauseas? ¿Por qué no me dijiste?

-Soy doctora, no necesito que alguien me vigile cada veinte segundos.

-¿Segura que sólo son nauseas?

-No te preocupes por tonterías –Cuddy bebió un sorbo de agua y se lavó la cara- Estoy bien. Cenaremos sopa, en todo caso…

-¿Sopa? Sólo tú eres la enferma.

-Lástima que sólo yo cocino.

-Malvada…

--

Cuddy revolvía la sopa cuando sintió unas manos apegarse a su cintura. Sin voltearse y sonriendo continuó revolviendo, mientras aquellas manos bajaban y tocaban su intimidad sin ningún pudor, lo que ella apenas contestó con una risa.

-Te ves increíblemente sexy –Le susurró al oído. Ella no dejaba de revolver.

-¿Revolviendo sopa? Sí claro…

-Tú siempre te ves sexy amor…

-Santo cielo lo que eres capaz de hacer por sexo.

-Lo sé, pero sólo por sexo contigo.

-De lo contrario te mataría –Dejó de lado la olla y se volteó a besarlo, pero sintió un fuerte mareo, lo que enseguida alertó a House.

-¿Qué…?

-Me mareé, no es nada.

-¿De verdad? Luces algo pálida…

-Estoy bien.

-No te creo.

-¿Te debo repetir que soy doctora también? –Lo besó- ¿Seguimos o quieres seguir perdiendo el tiempo preocupándote?

-Sabes que no…

--

Ya de noche y sólo con las luces pequeñas encendidas, House le quitó las bragas a Cuddy y sonrió. Cuddy se extrañó:

-¿Qué pasa?

-Hay que celebrar.

-¿Qué?

-Que luego de un laaaaargo mes –Sacó un condón del velador- Sólo usaremos estos para inflarlos y colgarlos en la terraza de Wilson.

-Dios no se me ocurre forma de celebrarlo –Irónica. Lo tomó del cuello y siguió besándolo.

-¿Podría inflar uno?

-¿Hablas enserio?

-Claro que no.

Cuddy se largó a reír y le bajó los calzoncillos, besándolo en los labios. House acarició uno de sus senos por enésima vez aquella noche y comentó en sus labios:

-¿Es mi idea o mis chicas han engordado un poco?

-¿¡QUÉ!?

Cuddy paró en seco, mirándolo horrorizada. House no entendía su actitud:

-¿Qué?

-¿Dijiste que estaban más grandes?

-Sólo fue una frase erótica…

-Pero nunca me habías dicho eso antes ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-Fue lo primero que se me vino a la mente.

-Tengo…tengo que ir al baño.

-¿AHORA?

-Sí…

Cuddy volvió a los pocos minutos.

-¿Qué pasó?

-Mi vejiga iba a explotar.

-¿Por qué?

-¿Tal vez…porque se acumuló orina?

-¿Hablas enserio?

-Si quieres te regreso a cuarto grado, ahí explican todo el proceso excretor…

-¿Te sucede algo?

-No. ¿Íbamos a dormir?

-No, íbamos a tener sexo. Nuestro primer sexo sin condón desde que nos reconciliamos…

-No es el primero, y ¿Podríamos dejarlo para mañana?

-No.

-De acuerdo…

Cuddy se acercó desganada, pero House la alejó:

-Ya olvídalo, si no estás concentrada no tiene sentido.

-Bien.

Cuddy se puso el piyama y se metió a la cama dispuesta a dormir.

-¿BIEN? ¿Sólo eso? ¿No me dirás algo como "cariño bromeaba, muero por tener sexo contigo"?

-Es que en realidad no muero por tener sexo contigo.

-¡Hace un momento querías!

-Hace un momento no tenía tanto sueño como ahora.

-¿De verdad?

-Ajam…

House no entendía en lo absoluto su actitud.

-¡Bien, no habrá sexo esta noche! –Se metió a la cama él también y le mostró a Cuddy su todavía erección- ¡Sigue con esa actitud Lisa Cuddy y no tendrás a este bebé en mucho tiempo!

-Greg creo que no tengo tanto sueño…

-¿De verdad? –Esperanzado.

-No –Sonrió- Patético –Se dio media vuelta y se puso a dormir.

-¡Bruja!

--

Cuddy estaba sola en su oficina cuando sintió otro fuerte mareo. Buscó un calendario de mano y marcó la fecha con una X, luego suspiró. Marcó el teléfono:

-Greg necesito que vengas.

-Estoy en la mitad de lo importante, el sexo desenfrenado puede…

-¡AHORA!

Y cortó. El tono de Cuddy le dijo a House que algo ocurría. Tomó su bastón y sin mayor explicación a su equipo fue hasta su oficina. Pero ahí no encontró a Cuddy:

-¿Lisa?

-Ven –Cuddy lo llamó desde el baño. House entró y la vio sentada en el piso, con la mirada perdida.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Te tengo que decir algo.

-¿Qué?

-Siéntate.

-¿En los cómodos sillones?

-Sólo siéntate.

House obedeció rodando los ojos. Cuddy suspiró:

-¿Quieres tener otro bebé?

-¿Bromeas?

-No.

-¿A qué demonios va tu pregunta?

-¿¡No puedes simplemente contestarla!? –Cuddy sintió deseos de llorar.

-No –Serio- No quiero.

-¿Por qué? –Le empezaban a salir lágrimas.

-Porque ya no estamos en edad para tener otro bebé.

-¿Y si tuviéramos otro bebé…lo querrías?

-Dime qué ocurre.

-Creo que estoy embarazada.

House se quedó en silencio. La cara de angustia de Cuddy lo destrozaba, pero sus palabras lo tenían absolutamente confundido. ¿Cómo reaccionar a eso?

-¿Te has hecho el test?

-No –Sacó de su cartera el test de embarazo sin sacar del envase- ¿Me…acompañarías?

House por toda respuesta le acarició la espalda afirmando con la cabeza. Hicieron lo necesario y comenzaron a esperar.

Mientras lo hacían, House se acercó a Cuddy y la abrazó por la espalda, besando su mejilla cariñosamente, sintiendo como su esposa temblaba. Rompió el silencio:

-¿Cómo pasó?

-¿Recuerdas…nuestra reconciliación?

-Cómo olvidarla.

-Lo hicimos sin condón Greg.

-Pero dijiste que…

-Yo tampoco lo podía creer. Pero el periodo se me atrasó y yo siempre lo tengo muy regular. Pretendí quitarle importancia pero comenzaron los mareos, las nauseas, dijiste que mis senos estaban más grandes, sueño… no sé Greg, lo típico.

-Debiste decírmelo.

-Lo sé. Perdóname.

-¿Por qué…nunca has querido hacerme partícipe de esto?

-¿De qué hablas?

-Cuando supiste que esperabas a Lis tampoco quisiste decírmelo. Se lo contaste a Wilson antes que a mí.

-Lo sé… y perdóname también por eso. Sentí que no estabas listo y me equivoqué.

-Nunca te lo he preguntado, pero ¿Qué sentiste al saberlo? Sé que feliz, pero…

-No me sentí feliz.

-¿Cómo?

-Digo…claro, cuando vi la marca roja por un segundo sentí alegría de cumplir por fin mi gran sueño. Pero…no, en realidad sentí mucha angustia así que no pude disfrutarlo demasiado.

-¿Por qué?

-No dejaba de pensar en ti, en cómo contarte, en cómo reaccionarías…

-¿Por qué siempre eres infeliz por mi culpa?

-No lo sé ¿Por qué siempre soy infeliz sin ti?

-No lo sé…

Ambos sonrieron. Cuddy miró el test y éste tenía la marca roja, dejándola paralizada. House se acercó a sus oídos y sonriendo le dijo:

-Puedes sentirte feliz esta vez, Lisa.

Cuddy comenzó a llorar sin parar de sonreír. Abrazó a House intensamente mientras éste la besaba en la mejilla. Tocó su vientre y casi al mismo tiempo hizo que House lo tocara. Ambos temblaban.

-Tendremos…tendremos otro bebé –Cuddy casi no tenía palabras- Greg, tendremos otro bebé…

-Lo sé.

-Esto…esto no es un sueño, verdad ¿Verdad, Greg?

-Nunca he oído de que la pareja tenga el mismo sueño simultáneamente, seríamos un record en…

-¡Tendremos otro bebé! –Lo besó apasionadamente, aún sin asimilarlo bien- Diablos, todo los condones que usamos innecesariamente ¡Tendremos un bebé!

-Me estoy acostumbrando a la idea pero no abuses ¿Bien?

-Greg…yo de verdad quería otro bebé.

-¿Qué?

-No te digo que lo haya hecho apropósito porque no fue así. Pero ya lo venía pensando, no sé, tal vez crisis de la edad, pero sentí deseos de pasar por esto de nuevo.

-¿Cambiar pañales, mastitis, no dormir y llanto incesante?

-Sí.

-Jamás entenderé a las mujeres.

-¿No has oído que a las mujeres no se les entiende, sólo se les quiere?

-Otra vez tan cursi mujer…

-Por cierto… ¿Cómo le contaremos a Lis?

--

-Mamá… -Lis llegó hasta la habitación de sus padres. Cuddy se ponía crema y House veía la televisión.

-Dime querida…

-Tengo una pregunta.

-¿Sí?

-¿Por qué ocurre la reproducción?

House se rió burlescamente y Cuddy lo fusiló con la mirada.

-No entiendo a qué va tu pregunta cariño.

-Me dijeron que los bebés se hacían por medio de un acto de dos adultos ¿Verdad?

-Sí.

-Y ustedes también lo hicieron…

-Obviamente –Ahora habló House.

-Cállate –Cuddy lo regañó.

-¿Por qué lo hacen?

-¿Cómo? –Cuddy se estaba sonrojando.

-El acto.

-Por amor, cariño.

-Y por otras cosas más –House no dejaba de reírse.

-¿Podrías callarte?

-¿Lo hacen por amor?

-Sí.

-¿Entonces ya no se aman?

-¿Y por qué?

-Porque no han tenido más hijos…

-Bueno, no, lo que ocurre es que… eh…

-¡Oh Dios Lisa cómo puedes seguir creyéndole a esta bestia! –House lucía indignado, apuntó a Lis.

-¿Qué te pasa ahora?

-Lo que Lisa Demonio House quiere preguntar es para qué son los condones.

-¿Y por qué querría preguntar algo así?

-Porque sin querer se me perdió uno en su habitación y seguramente ya lo encontró.

Cuddy vio a Lis y ésta estaba roja tratando de no reír. House rodó los ojos y estiró la mano, esperando que Lis le devolviera el condón, lo que la pequeña hizo luego de respirar un poco y calmar las risitas.

-Me sorprende que luego de siete años no puedas detectar la maldad de esta bestia a un kilómetro de distancia.

-¡Tú eres el idiota que los deja tirados por ahí!

-Ya dejen de discutir y explíquenme para qué sirven.

-¿No sabes?

-No estoy segura. Sé que es para no tener bebés.

-Y prevenir enfermedades mocosa, recuerda eso.

-Pero ustedes no ocupaban antes…

-¿Cómo sabes eso?

-Da igual mamá… bueno ¿Por qué?

-Resulta que… -Cuddy lucía incómoda- Resulta que hay otra manera de evitar tener bebés, y con tu papá preferíamos esa.

-¿Y cuál es?

-Es tomando una pastilla todos los días.

-¿Y ya no les gusta?

-Sí, pero cuando con papá nos separamos decidí dejar de tomarla y para que la pastilla volviera a funcionar debía esperar un tiempo… y en ese tiempo volvimos a usar condón.

-Qué…qué confuso.

-Las cosas que suelen escuchar las niñas de tu edad son siempre menos confusas geniecillo.

-No tendré sexo nunca, demasiados líos.

-JAJAJAJAJAJA –House se rió en forma exagerada y en la cara de Lis- Apuesto cien dólares a que tu madre dijo exactamente lo mismo a tu edad, y mira ahora creando hijos como coneja…

-¿Perdón? Pensé que lo ibas a tomar en una forma más madura Gregory.

-Y yo pensé que ya te había llegado la menopausia, Ups! Un montón de sorpresas.

-¡Lis aún no sabe, podrías comportarte como un adulto!

-¡Pechos gigantes!

-¡Imbécil!

-¿Qué ocurre? –Lis ignoraba totalmente de qué hablaban sus padres.

-¡Tu madre decidió, sin mi previa aprobación, hacerte un lindo hermanito Lis!

-¿¡TÚ QUÉ!?

-¡Yo no lo decidí, fue un accidente, inmaduro!

-Esperen, ¿Tendré un hermano? ¿De verdad?

-¿Qué otra explicación le darías al tamaño desorbitado de sus senos, sino?

-¡Dormirás en el sofá House!

-Con tal de no oler tu aliento a vómito soy capaz de dormir en el patio.

-¡Hijo de…!

-¡¡HEY!!

Cuddy y House se callaron al escuchar el grito de su hija. Ésta tenía los brazos cruzados y los miraba fijamente.

-Podrían explicarme qué pasa. Como adultos, si fuera posible.

-¡Tu padre es quien…!

-Mamá…

-Perdón cariño –Cuddy tomó la mano de su hija y sonrió- En ocho meses tendrás un hermano amor… ¿No te parece genial?

-¿Quieres la verdad o prefieres que sea tierna y comprensiva?

-Eh… bueno…

-¿Un bebé mamá? ¿Uno que llora y se hace popó? ¡Dios en qué pensabas!

-Preferiría la tierna y comprensiva.

-¡Esa fue la tierna y comprensiva!

-Oh… bueno, yo…

-Ya acéptalo enana, yo ya lo hice.

-Ustedes y sus condones de mala calidad…

Lis se fue indignada. Cuddy seguía sonrojada y House veía televisión. Cuddy rompió el silencio:

-¿Crees…que no la criamos como una niña normal?

-Si tratamos, nos salió de una forma horrenda.

-Creo que…hablaré con la psicóloga.

-Creo que podríamos darla en adopción.

-Aja…

* * *

:D .. Los capis que vienen ahora serán sobre el embarazo de Cuddy, así q si pueden contribuir a la causa contandome alguna anécdota divertida q se sepan sobre el embarazo, se los agradecería :DD

Capi siguiente no estoy segura pero hasta ahora se llamaría **Tu hermana mayor** .. ESO :) .. Gracias de nuevo y ¿Les pedí q por favor comentaran? xD .. Iloveu :D


	28. Queso y piñas

Holaaa ;B .. decidí a última hora hacer este pequeño capítulo antes de el que les habia anticipado. La idea me la dio alguien en un review pero ahora mismito no lo recuerdo S: .. bueno si esa persona quiere crédito con gusto se lo doy el próximo capítulo :D

Les aviso que haré varios capítulos cortos respecto al embarazo de Cuddy ;D y tengo listo los dos q vienen después de este. Asíq si postean harto harto, podría publicarlo incluso antes de lo que tengo pensado (q seria la prox semana) pero tiene q publicar harto! osino no ^^

Saru y kmi :D .. gracias por su ayuda, ya sabeen todo lo que la necesito n__n

**COMENTEN! **

* * *

**Queso y piñas**

Eran las 3:00 a.m. y House dormía profundamente en su cama cuando Cuddy lo despertó.

-¿Qué diablos? –Aún no abría bien los ojos.

-Greg despierta, es importante –Cuddy lo movía para hacerlo reaccionar.

-¿Qué pasa? –Incorporándose, bostezando, con los ojos pequeños- ¿Te sientes mal?

-Sí… es que tengo ansiedad.

-¿Ansiedad? ¿Y por qué? –Le tomó el pulso y éste estaba normal- ¿Qué te ocurre?

-Es que tengo mucha hambre.

-¿Tú…qué?

-Necesito comer Greg, ahora.

-Buenas noches –House le dio la espalda, pero Cuddy comenzó a insistir- Ya duerme…

-¡Greg ni siquiera me tomaste enserio!

-Tienes 3 meses de embarazo, apenas se te ve la panza y créeme que tus piernas están bastante sanas como para ir a la cocina y buscar algún bocadillo.

-Ya fui Greg y no hay nada.

-Fuimos de comprar ayer.

-¡Nada de lo que quiero!

-¿Y qué quieres?

-Pizza.

-Toma el maldito teléfono, pídela y déjame dormir…

-¡No, Greg levántate!

-Qué mierda Lisa…

-Es que no quiero pizza de pizzería.

-¿Quieres de repostería? Me costará encontrar con crema y huevos.

-Quiero hacerla aquí.

-Vete al diablo Lisa, o llamas para que te traigan uno o te duermes.

-¡TÚ NO ENTIENDES! –Cuddy se levantó y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro llorando- ¡No tienes ni la menor idea de lo que es tener mareos todo el día, querer orinar cada 3 minutos y sentir que te desmayarás en cualquier momento!

-Sí pero cálmate…

-¡No quiero calmarme! –House se acercó a abrazarla pero éste le dio pequeños golpes en el pecho- ¡Yo quiero una pizza ya, con mucho queso y piña!

-Dios Lisa ¿No puedes aguantarte hasta mañana?

-¡Los mareos no esperan, las nauseas no esperan, la orina no espera!

-Oh no Lisa Cuddy, no caeré. Eres una mujer adulta que se comporta como una adolescente esperando a su primer bebé. Buenas noches.

-¡BIEN! –Cuddy comenzó a buscar su ropa.

-¿Qué haces?

-¿Pretendes que salga en piyama?

-¿Salir? ¿Y a dónde se supone que vas?

-¡Si tú no quieres ir por mi pizza bien, iré yo!

-Ya basta con el espectáculo, no pretenderás salir…

-¡TENGO HAMBRE!

-¡No Cuddy, ninguno de los dos irá a ningún lado y esa es mi última palabra!

--

-¡Mierda! –Gritó una vez más House mientras conducía en el auto por la ciudad-¡Si no tuviera esos senos la mandaría al demonio! ¡MIERDA!

-Lo que yo no entiendo es por qué me tenías que despertar a mí para esto –Wilson aún bostezaba.

-Todo esto es tu culpa geniecillo.

-¿Por qué el embarazo de Cuddy es en algún perverso y retorcido sentido mi culpa?

-¡Daah! ¿Será porque gracias a ti me casé con ella?

-¿¡Qué!? Eso fue hace siete años.

-Los peores actos tienen consecuencias por siempre.

Luego de recorrer toda la ciudad y hacer hasta lo imposible, pudieron conseguir casi todos los ingredientes que Cuddy quería, menos algo: piña fresca.

-¿Qué hacemos?

-Llevemos en conserva, no puede ser tan exquisita.

-Te deseo suerte…

--

-¿¡TÚ QUÉ!? –Cuddy lucía indignada.

-¿Dónde demonios querías que consiguiera piña fresca a las 4 de la mañana?

-¡No lo sé House! ¡Dios has hecho todo en vano!

-¿¡Y por qué!?

-¿No pretenderás que coma piña en conserva verdad?

-Pretendo que me dejes dormir.

-¡Claro, lo único que realmente te importa eres tú verdad! ¡Qué importa lo que tu bebé y tu esposa quieran!

-¡Traje todo lo que me pediste pero no soy Dios!

-¡Debiste serlo! –Cuddy buscó una almohada y una frazada y se la lanzó a House- ¡Descansa! –Y cerró la puerta con llave.

-¡Hey, Lisa, abre! ¡Lisa!

--

Ya por la mañana Cuddy fue hasta el living y House aún dormía, pero lucía bastante incómodo: no dejaba de moverse, tenía arrugado el ceño y parecía maldecir dormido. Cuddy se acercó y cuidadosamente se recostó a su lado, abrazándolo estrechamente. Con esto House se despertó y se volteó, enojado:

-Vete, no tengo piñas en el pene.

-Lo siento –Cuddy hizo un puchero que House no casi no resistió- Greg…

-Aprenderás a comportarte con el látigo de la indiferencia.

-Oh vamos… -Abrazó su cintura y comenzó a besar delicadamente su cuello- ¿De verdad no me quieres hablar?

-No.

-Sí quieres… -Mordió su lóbulo izquierdo consiguiendo que este se moviera- ¿Quieres? ¿Quieres?

-Ya cállate –Se volteó y subió encima- Sabes que siempre quiero hablarte –Beso- tocarte –Beso- mirarte…

-¿Hacerme el amor?

-Hacerte el amor.

-Yo también…

Ambos labios se juntaron nuevamente esta vez mucho más intensamente. House se acomodó más en la entrepierna de Cuddy mientras suavemente acariciaba uno de sus senos, logrando en ésta pequeños gemidos de dolor:

-Cariño me duelen un poco…

-Tranquila, seré cuidadoso –Bajó el piyama y con su lengua comenzó a acariciar sus pezones, sin succionar aún- ¿Así?

-Sí… -Cuddy sentía como se iba excitando cuando se vio en la necesidad de parar- Espera.

-¿Qué? No te preocupes por Lis, lo haremos...

-No me preocupa –Muy a su pesar se levantó, ordenando su ropa- Necesito ir al baño.

-¿No puedes…?

-No…

Cuddy fue al baño y a los pocos minutos volvió. House veía televisión.

-Hey… -Lo abrazó por atrás y comenzó a besar su cuello- Estoy bien, podemos seguir.

-Ya no tengo ganas.

Cuddy no siguió protestando y se sentó a su lado algo triste, viendo la televisión igual que él. Después de varios minutos de silencio incómodo Cuddy tomó su mano y lo miró directamente a los ojos:

-Perdóname.

-Ya no estamos…

-Lo sé, no lo digo por eso –Sus ojos estaban vidriosos- Sé que la situación es difícil, sé que sólo soy una molestia embarazada pero…

-No eres una molestia.

-Yo de verdad quiero a este bebé, y sé que a veces me paso, pero supongo que la edad me está pasando la cuenta después de todo. Perdóname, si me hubiera cuidado más…

-No tendrías ese brillo en los ojos cada vez que te ves el vientre –Acarició su mejilla delicadamente- Yo también quiero a este bebé, es sólo que soy demasiado yo como para demostrártelo.

-Tú…tú nunca habías llamado bebé a un feto de tres meses.

-¡Bien no lo volveré a llamar así!

-No, no –Lo besó tiernamente, sonriendo- Llámalo bebé, me gusta que lo llames así.

-Es cierto que no te entiendo Lisa, pues nunca he estado embarazado y planeo seguir así –Sonrieron- Y créeme que un momento así no se volverá a repetir, así que escúchame muy bien: la única razón por la que estaba en desacuerdo con este bebé era tu salud, y aún lo es, pero si realmente deseas esto, yo te apoyaré…

-¿De verdad?

-Sí. Ya estuve sin ti un tiempo y créeme que planeo dejarlo atrás. Yo te necesito a ti, con tu mal humor, tus aspiraciones irracionales, tu culpa, tu gran trasero, tu coquetería, tu sonrisa, tu perfección… ¡Dios santo qué barbaridades estoy diciendo!

-¡JAJAJAJAJA! –Cuddy lo besó apasionadamente sin dejar de sonreír- ¿Y me dices a mí cursi?

-Me contagias tu exceso de hormonas mujer.

-¿Y si preparamos ahora esa pizza?

-¿A las 7 de la mañana?

-¿No es genial?

-No iré a comprarte piñas.

-Ahora quiero en conserva.

-Como sea…

House se levantó y tomando la cintura de Cuddy se dirigieron a la cocina, sonriendo.

* * *

Siguiente capítulo: **Tu hermana mayor**. Siguiente a ese **Tyler**.

Había escrito algo xD, pero bueno, cosas totalmente absurdas y sin sentido hicieron que prefiriera borrarlo, sé que varios leyeron lo anterior, pero ya, será no? creo q hay personas q no entienden bien la realidad de la ficción y para qué hablar el juego entre el escritor y el autor S:

Si no entienden de que diaaaablos hablo, me hablan por MSN y con gusto les cuento todo :) .. Les diré algo: no se confíen en lo que escribí en el otro fic, recuerden que hubo muchas cosas que me pasé por alto. Eso nomás! Saquen conclusiones :D


	29. Tu hermana mayor

**Hola queridos :D **No fueron tantos post u,u pero igual lo publicaré :P jajajaja =) .. Saludos especiales a Saru (como agradecerte todaaaaa la ayuda q me das cariño! .) Kmi (Pesadaaaaaa ¬¬' jajaja :P) y JEN :D .. enserio niñaaa me caeees muy bien! ^^ me río mucho contigo ;D .. y ya sabes... amé tu post :D

Chicos, de verdad me da mucha lástima tener que poner este mensaje aquí, pero lamentablemente no puedo hacerlo de otra manera S: .. Disculpenme, están en su libertad de pasar por alto el mensaje y sólo disfrutar del capítulo :)pero algo que va en contra de mí es no hacerme respetar, lamentablemente soy así S: y cuando me siento pasada a llevar actúo. Lo siento por ustedes que no tienen nada que ver.

**Sandillon**: Ojalá que leas este mensaje, sino, bueno, al menos todos los demás sí lo leerán. Primero, si vas a tener la vergüenza de INSULTAR mi fic (el que hago con mucho cariño y dedicación, además) te pido como cosa mínima que te tomes el tiempo de aprender a redactar, porque he tratado con más de cinco personas descubrir qué quisiste decir y NADIE entendió tu mensaje. Por favor tómate algo más de tiempo y escribe bien, porque aquí no tengo porque andar resolviendo acertijos S:

Segundo, yo no tengo ni la menor idea quién eres, nunca habías comentado el fic, yo no sabía de tu existencia hasta ahora. Por lo tanto, créeme que tu amenaza de "no voy a leer más el fic" en realidad, seamos honestas, no me afecta en nada. Lo siento por ti, pero afortunadamente tengo mi público bastante fiel que me comentan capítulo tras capítulo, y aunque siempre me queje, cada vez son más y eso de verdad lo agradezco muchísimo. No es fácil tener hartos comentarios en esta página y para mí tener todo los que tengo es muy importante.

Tercero, no sé realmente cómo contestarte, pues como te dije anteriormente, no tengo idea que dijiste. Yo me considero bastante pacífica, pero cuando algo me molesta ten por seguro que defenderé mi posición hasta el final, los que conocen dan fe de eso. Yo estoy en mi total libertad de escribir lo que se me dé la gana porque es MI fic, y si tuvieras algo de sentido común te darías cuenta que las decisiones que yo tomo con mi fic, siempre han sido bien recibidas. No me digas como hacer las cosas, yo tengo absolutamente claro todo, y menos me trates de ignorante al decir que el cachondeo afecta el embarazo porque eso lo sé, si tú te hubieras informado un poco más sabrías que sólo un porcentaje de las mujeres sufren problemas de deseo sexual, mientras que otras les ocurre todo lo contrario y tienen el doble de ganas. Yo siempre me estoy informando, no para hacer el fic una enciclopedia pero al menos para que tenga sentido con la realidad.

Cuarto: Eh.. no voy a entrar en detalles, pero hay algo que se produce entre el autor y el lector que es como un juego, donde se sacan conclusiones, se dan pistas, se dejan mensajes a la deriva... un sin fin de cosas. Si tú no puedes entender eso, que maaaaal por ti xD! Y créeme, prefiero que no leas nada mío a encontrarme con estas cosas bastante desagradables para mí.

A mis queridísimos lectores... con mucho cariño :)

* * *

**Tu hermana mayor**

Cuddy estaba recostada en el sofá acariciando tiernamente su poco abultado vientre de 4 meses. En la alfombra de la sala Lis jugaba a armar un cuerpo humano de juguete, sin prestarle atención a su madre.

-¿Qué haces? –Le preguntó Cuddy para romper el silencio. Lis ni siquiera la miró, menos le respondió:- Lis… Lis te estoy hablando.

-¿No es obvio?

-¿Hasta cuándo estarás molesta? Cariño…

-Yo no quiero un hermano mamá –Lis estaba muy seria- No me obligues a quererlo, porque no lo haré.

-Eso lo dices ahora que no lo ves. Pero cuando veas sus ojitos y te tome el dedo con sus manitos, eso es…

-Muy tierno, sí, pero yo no quiero eso. Estábamos bien así, sólo los tres. ¿Por qué tiene que venir otra persona ahora?

-¿Estás celosa?

-No.

-Sí lo estás… amor no debes…

-Lo sé mamá, sé que nos amarán a los dos por igual, que tu amor no se acaba y que seguiré siendo tu pequeña niña.

-¿Entonces?

-No fuiste a mi obra escolar porque te sentías mal. Ya no vas al parque porque hay demasiados niños y te alteran. Pasas todo el día viéndote la barriga como si así la criatura fuese a salir más rápido –Lis bajó la mirada- Yo quiero a mi mamá de vuelta.

-Cariño yo no me ido a ningún lado.

-¡La quiero de vuelta!

Lis salió corriendo y casi al mismo tiempo Cuddy salió tras ella.

-Lis… -Tocaba la puerta en forma incesante, pero su hija no tenía intención de abrirle- Lis por favor…

-Mamá vete.

-Estás asustada cariño, lo entiendo, a mí también me asusta la idea.

-¿Y por qué decidiste tenerlo?

-Yo no lo decidí, fue un accidente.

-Pudiste abortarlo mamá.

Cuddy sintió como su cuerpo se helaba. No podía entender como su hija de seis años manejaba ese término y menos que lo utilizara de ese modo.

-Yo jamás abortaría a un bebé, menos si fue un descuido mío.

-Escuché como hablabas con otro doctor el otro día mamá, le decías que la paciente era una tonta por no abortar, que debía hacerlo.

-Las circunstancias eran diferentes –La muchacha a la cual se refería Lis había sido violada- Lis este bebé será en 5 meses tu hermano o hermana ¿Cómo puedes decir que lo aborte? ¿Tienes al menos idea de lo que es el aborto?

-Papá dijo que los fetos eran como paracitos mamá ¡Los paracitos se sacan!

-¡Nuestro bebé no es un paracito Lisa!

-No es mi bebé, es sólo tuyo y de papá.

-Tú serás su hermana Lis.

-¡Yo no quiero tener hermanos, yo quiero que nuestra familia sea igual siempre!

-¡Eres imposible!

Cuddy se fue muy apenada y enojada con Lis. Se acostó en su cama y luego de unos minutos llorando en silencio, se durmió.

--

Lis buscó un block y unos lápices para colorear y se puso a dibujar. Primero hizo un cuadrado y un rectángulo muy grande, lo que simulaba ser su casa. Con dibujos de palos, hizo a un hombre muy alto con un bastón, puso arriba PAPÁ. Luego hizo a una mujer un poco más péquela con rulos, puso arriba MAMÁ. Entre ambos se dibujó a ella misma, muy pequeña en comparación a sus padres y puso YO. Se quedó viendo el dibujo un largo rato, y luego de pensarlo un largo rato dibujó algo así como un pequeño bulto junto a ella, en donde sólo se distinguía la cabeza y un mechón de cabello, y puso arriba BEBÉ.

Lis descubrió que el bebé en su dibujo se veía muy bien, por lo que tomó la hoja y se dirigió a la habitación de su madre para mostrárselo. Pero Cuddy dormía. No quiso despertarla, Lis pensó que se veía muy tranquila durmiendo. Silenciosamente se acercó y subió ligeramente la polera de Cuddy, dejando a la vista su pequeño vientre. Lis sonrió:

-Hola –Se aseguró que Cuddy estuviera durmiendo y se sentó en la alfombra- Se supone que no debería hablarte, sería muy estúpido porque tú no me puedes responder. Dudo incluso que tengas boca, aunque eso no lo sé, se lo preguntaré a mamá cuando despierte –Lis vio a Cuddy descansar, acarició su rostro y volvió a hablarle a la barriguita- Ella es doctora ¿Sabías? Papá también es doctor. Y cuando tú quieras salir de ahí, otros doctores te van a ayudar, porque mamá me dijo que es muy difícil –Lis bajó la mirada unos momentos, triste- Yo…yo a veces soy mala con mamá, tú no debes serlo ¿Bien? Ella…ella es la mejor mamá del mundo, y creo que tienes suerte de estar en su barriga. Yo no lo recuerdo, pero seguramente sentía mucha tranquilidad ahí dentro cuando tenía tu edad. Si me escuchas ¿Podrías decirme lo que sientes ahí? No ahora, pero sí después, cuando salgas y nos veamos. Mamá me dijo que serías muy pequeñito, pero seguramente alguna vez crecerás ¿No? Cuando crezcas, cuéntamelo –Lis levantó el dibujo- Mira, yo lo hice. Te hice a ti, sé que te dije que no te querría nunca, pero tal vez me equivoqué. Te ves lindo en el dibujo, supongo que te podría prestar mis juguetes de vez en cuando –Un poco tímida, tocó por primera vez el vientre de Cuddy, luego sonrió- Oye de veras eres muy pequeñito aún. Si quieres puedo decirte algunas cosas de mamá. Sé que no me responderás, pero supongo que en su barriguita me estás diciendo sí –Miró a su madre y sus ojos brillaron- Ella tiene unos ojos muy bonitos. Son más claros que los míos a veces, a veces más oscuros. Tiene una bonita sonrisa, y cuando ella te sonríe sientes que todo lo negativo se va. Cuando tú nazcas, sentirás que es capaz de dar hasta lo imposible para qué dejes de llorar, sentirás su calorcito y entonces pedirás nunca más separarte de ella. Yo tuve mucha suerte al ser su hija, hermano, y tú también la tienes. Sólo te pido que nazcas sanito ¿Bien? Porque ella sufriría mucho si nacieras enfermito, y ella no merece sufrir más, ella ha sufrido bastante. Prométemelo, que nacerás sanito por mamá ¿Bueno? Sólo con esa condición te dejo ser mi hermano y te quiero, y es enserio –Sintió como Cuddy se movía ligeramente- Yo…yo me voy a mi habitación ahora, sigue descansando –Acarició una vez más el vientre de Cuddy- Nos vemos en cinco meses hermano.

Lis se fue. Cuddy abrió los ojos con una sonrisa imborrable, acarició su barriga y le habló a su bebé:

-¿Sabes hijito? La única suerte que tienes es tenerla a ella de hermana mayor.

--

House entró a la casa ya por la tarde y al ver todo apagado, se dirigió a su habitación. Cuddy se aplicaba crema en todo el cuerpo.

-Wow… ¿Me estás provocando Lisa Cuddy? Chica mala…

-No todos mis actos son con el fin de provocarte cariño –Cuddy sonrió y besó a House- ¿Resolviste el caso?

-Sí ¿Cómo va tu asunto con Lis?

-Lo estamos superando.

-¿Sí? ¿Te ha dicho algo?

-No, pero no hace falta.

-Hablaré con ella, han pasado 4 meses y debe…

-No lo hagas. Ella es una House, tiene sus propias formas de hacer las cosas.

-¿Qué pasó?

-Nada importante.

-¿No me quieres decir?

-Son cosas…de madre e hija –House hizo un puchero para que Cuddy le contara. Ésta se largó a reír- Cuando nuestro hijo nazca podrán hacer cosas de padre e hijo.

-¿Cómo sabes que es niño?

-Sólo…lo sé.

* * *

Siguiente capítulo **Tyler **:D ... ahora sí **COMENTEN **porfi :D


	30. Tyler

Holaaa :) .. no ando de muchas palabras hoy xD, mi regalo de navidad para ustedes ;) Disfruten y **COMENTEN **porfi :)

* * *

**Tyler**

Cuddy esperaba ansiosa a su doctor en la camilla, en la ecografía que por fin revelaría el sexo de su bebé. Lis estaba sentada a su lado muy callada, haciendo figuras con papeles. El doctor llegó:

-¿Cómo estás Lisa?

-Nerviosa –Cuddy sonrió.

-¿Qué quieres que sea?

-A mí no me importa, pero algo me dice que es un niño.

-¿Instinto materno? –Arreglaba lo necesario para la eco.

-Supongo –Las primeras imágenes comenzaron a aparecer- Lis, Lis velo –Lis levantó la mirada y vio la ecografía- Ese es tu hermano mi amor ¿No es hermoso?

-Eh… Mamá… son solo manchas negras.

Cuddy rodó los ojos y el doctor se largó a reír, miró las imágenes detenidamente y sonrió:

-Felicidades Lisa, tienes un excelente instinto maternal.

Cuddy vio la imagen y sonrió emocionada. El doctor miró a Lis:

-Pequeña Lisa, tendrás un hermanito.

-¿De verdad? ¿Y lo saben con ver las manchas?

-Así es.

-Increíble –Lis miró a Cuddy y ésta parecía estar en trance, pero no dejaba de sonreír. El doctor comenzó a decir lo rutinario y una vez concluido Lis dijo:- Mamá ¿Nos vamos? Dijiste que veríamos películas hoy.

-Sí –Cuddy se levantó y luego de unos minutos estuvo lista para irse, se dirigió al doctor- Muchas gracias doctor, no sabe la excelente noticia que me ha dado.

-No hay de qué Lisa, el bebé está muy sano.

-Gracias otra vez.

Cuddy tomó de la mano a Lis y fueron hasta la oficina de House. Entraron y éste jugaba con su pelota.

-¿Cómo va el caso? –Se acercó y lo besó en los labios, dejó la cartera en una silla y se acomodó en el sofá- ¿Lo resolviste?

-No –House seguía jugando- ¿Qué hacen por aquí?

-Vinimos por las ecografías del bebé –Cuddy parecía ofendida que ni siquiera lo recordara.

-Ah sí… -House comenzó a tirar la pelota más lentamente, como pensando en algo- ¿Cómo está?

-Muy bien.

-Será niño papá –Lis lo dijo sonriendo, incluyéndose en la conversación- el doctor dijo que será niño.

House miró a Cuddy y ésta no dejaba de sonreír, no pudo aguantarse y sonrió tímidamente también. Iba a comentar pero su ansiada epifanía llegó y en segundos ya estaba saliendo de la oficina camino a la sala del paciente. Cuddy se quedó callada unos momentos, conocía a House y lo quería, pero aún así le gustaría que se involucrara más en estas cosas.

-Mamá –Lis la sacó de las nubes- ¿Nos vamos ahora o esperamos a papá?

-Vamos.

De la mano fueron hasta el ascensor y bajaron al primer piso donde se encontraron con House saliendo de una sala, con la sonrisa de victoria cada vez que resolvía un caso.

-¿Resultó todo bien?

-¿Te esperabas menos de tu esposo genio?

-Presumido –Lo besó tiernamente- ¿Te quedarás o vas con nosotras?

-Voy, espérenme en el auto.

--

Los tres viajaban en el auto. Lis y House hablaban de cualquier cosa muy tranquilamente, pero Cuddy estaba muy callada viendo el paisaje. House la trajo a la realidad:

-¿Qué piensas?

-Nada.

-Eh… ¿Qué piensas? –Cuddy rodó los ojos y acarició su mejilla cariñosa, tocando su pequeño vientre. House la miró de reojo y comentó:- ¿Piensas, piensas en la eco de hoy?

-¿Tú no?

-Sí, es genial, otra como ésta no me aguantaba, hacía falta un masculino más –Lis frunció el ceño y Cuddy rió- Pero ¿Por qué sigues así? Digo, a ti no te importaba qué sexo era ¿No?

-No es eso… -Cuddy sacó de su cartera una foto de la ecografía, la miró orgullosa- Es sólo que no dejo de pensar que esto es real.

-¿EH?

-Antes de esta ecografía supongo que no me creía bien lo del bebé, se veía algo tan lejano para mí. Pero saber que mi pequeño ya está formando su lugar en el mundo, que en 4 meses estará aquí… No sé, me emociona.

-Eres excesivamente cursi –Cuddy sonrió y lo besó en la mejilla por varios segundos. Lis se tapó los ojos y se quejó.

-¡No besos, lo prometieron!

-Perdón, perdón –Se alejaron y rieron. Cuddy tomó la mano de House y la puso sobre su barriguita, sonriendo- Mi amor él es tu papá… sé que suele ser un imbécil a veces, pero de verdad lo vas a querer, casi tanto como lo quiero yo.

-No me gusta que hables con tu panza –House lucía incómodo.

-No es mi panza, es nuestro hijo Greg.

-Como sea…

--

-¡Niño! –Wilson expresó feliz mientras los tres cenaban- Dios… lo has conseguido House.

-Sí, realmente me aterró ver otra mocosa como la que ya tengo. Era niña y de verdad inauguraba el jardín de monstruos.

-Idiota –Cuddy rió- No lo demuestra, pero sé que en el fondo está muy feliz… y si no deberá al menos fingirlo si pretende que lo deje tocarme esta noche.

House rodó los ojos y Wilson y Cuddy se largaron a reír. Siguieron comiendo y platicando muy alegremente hasta que Wilson preguntó:

-¿Y han pensado en algún nombre?

-¡Hombre recién hoy nos enteramos, danos algo de tiempo!

-No, no lo hemos pensando –Cuddy regañó a House con la mirada- Tranquilo James, tu amigo sigue acumulando puntos negativos para esta noche.

-¡No metas al sexo en esto!

Cuddy y Wilson sonrieron mientras House fingía indignación. Wilson comentó:

-Creo que comeré rápido, siento que estorbo entre ustedes.

-¡Sí bastante!

-Claro que no, además compré un bajativo de menta exquisito.

-¿Pretendes beber?

-No, los acompañaré con un té –Se levantó y recogió unos platos. Cuando venía de vuelta besó a House en el cuello por la espalda y comentó:- Sé que te importo mi amor, pero no necesitas ser tan exagerado, no eres mi madre por Dios.

-¡Bruja!

Ahora sí Wilson y Cuddy se ahogaron a carcajadas, la cara de vergüenza de House era una maravilla.

Fueron hasta el living y charlaron largo rato, risas y anécdotas por doquier. Hace mucho que no se reunían los tres a cenar y lo estaban pasando genial. Wilson decidió irse cuando vio a Cuddy dormitar en los hombros de House.

Llegaron hasta la habitación, Cuddy se quitó la ropa y en ropa interior se metió a la cama apunto de dormirse. Verla así provocó enseguida que el miembro de House se erectara, la vio dormir tan tranquila que sólo suspiró fuertemente y se durmió junto a ella, tan sólo abrazándola.

--

-¿Cómo lo llamarán? –Preguntó Lis en el almuerzo, ese día sábado- A mi hermano.

-Demasiado pronto para decidir –A pesar de todo, a House le seguía irritando que se tratara a un feto como una persona- Come y cállate.

-No seas malo –Cuddy acarició el cabello de su hija cariñosa- Podría ser buen momento para decidir.

-¡Es un feto!

-¿Discutiremos por esto Greg? Porque sabes muy bien lo que pienso.

-Tú también lo sabes.

-No tiene porque ser definitivo –Lis los interrumpió cuando vio que la situación se ponía más tensa- Juguemos, juguemos a que mi hermano nace mañana ¿Cómo les gustaría llamarlo?

-Me gusta Jeremy –Propuso Cuddy.

-¿Bromeas? Es como Gregory sólo que más ñoño. No, no, sólo hay un Gregory House y ese soy yo. ¿Owen?

-Jordan.

-Es nombre de gay.

-No es cierto.

-Jacob.

-Ben.

-Me gusta Tyler.

House y Cuddy miraron a Lis extrañados. Lis bebió de su jugó.

-¿Tyler? –Preguntó Cuddy- ¿Te gusta ese nombre?

-Sí, es lindo.

-A mí me parece bien –House bebió un poco de vino tinto- Así ninguno tiene lo que quiere.

-Sí –Cuddy sonrió- Tyler es un hermoso nombre.

-¿Entonces…lo llamarán así?

-Sí, que flojera tener esta discusión en 4 meses.

-Podremos referirnos a él con un nombre, no sólo "bebé". Me gusta –Cuddy acarició su vientre- ¿Te gusta tu nombre amor? Tu hermana lo eligió para ti.

-Mamá sabe que se ve como estúpida hablando así ¿Verdad? –Lis le preguntó a House.

-Espero.

-Tyler House…

* * *

Próximo capitulo:** Cuarentena. **

Ideas para el siguiente a esee! Tiene que ser de Cuddy con 7 meses de embarazo. Eso :) .. _FELIZ NAVIDAD Y AÑO NUEVO_ :)


	31. Cuarentena

Holaaa chicos y chicas ;D .. aquí estoy 7:25 a.m del año nuevo =) publico esto y me iré a dormir, espero. Mmm.. es un capi bien absurdo desde mi punto de vista xD, pero es todo lo que les ofrezco por ahora :)

Ahh sí.. estaré sin pc mínimo un mes, así q si tardo en publicar capi es pq no me he podido meter al de mi hermana. Los que hablan por msn conmigo, sepan que lo más probable es que no hablemos en un rato largo S: .. En todo caso, tengo hecho hasta el capítulo 35, espero hacer el 36 pronto.

Eso.. cuidense mucho y ojalá que lo hayan pasado muy bien! ^^ .. aah! COMENTEN! 

* * *

**Cuarentena**

Cuddy humectaba su piel con una agradable crema de coco. La aplicó con cuidado sobre su vientre y por instinto comenzó a hablarle al pequeño Tyler, estimulando su sentido auditivo, que a esta edad recién comenzaba a desarrollarse.

House entró a la habitación cuando ya eran casi las 9 p.m. y la vio aplicarse crema en las piernas. Pensó que lucía hermosa a pesar del tamaño de su vientre, que entre el quinto y sexto mes había crecido de una forma un poco aterradora, y sin cambiarse de ropa se acostó a su lado y cerró los ojos muy cansado.

-¿Por qué llegaste tan tarde? –Cuddy se puso de lado quedando frente a su rostro, sonriendo, acariciando su barbilla- ¿El caso se complicó?

-No, mi amante se aprovechó de que mi esposa preñada se fue temprano a casa y me tomó en la oficina.

Cuddy enarcó una ceja pero no pudo evitar sonreír. Tocó su vientre y como siempre le habló al pequeño:

-Tu papá es un verdadero idiota ¿Verdad cariño? Jugar con algo así… ¿Acaso no sabe que si eso llegase a ser cierto se quedaría sin testículos?

-Dile entonces si serías capaz de vivir sin mis testículos.

-Bien…Tyler yo sería…

-¡Bromeaba! –Cuddy rió- No me gusta que le hables tanto.

-Tengo que estimularlo ¿Sabías que no suele moverse?

-¿Y?

-No sé, debería moverse.

-Tiene seis meses, tampoco le pongas más drama –House se levantó y quitó la ropa, quedando sólo en bóxers y acostándose así- ¿No dormirás?

-No tengo sueño –Cuddy sintió como poco a poco se iba excitando- ¿De verdad quieres dormir? -Comenzó a recorrer su espalda con sus dedos- Greg…

-Oh no, mantente lejos de mí –Puso una almohada entre ambos- No habrá chico para ti esta noche.

-Greg no seas infantil –Cuddy quitó la almohada y lo besó en la mejilla, acariciando su pierna con la suya propia- Greg…

-El sexo contigo así me demanda demasiado esfuerzo y estoy muriendo.

-¿Esfuerzo? ¿Y por qué?

-¡Dios! ¿Te has visto al espejo?

-Greg llevamos dos semanas sin… ¿Has oído que a las embarazadas se les quita el deseo sexual?

-Claro que sí.

-Hay un porcentaje que le aumenta.

House rodó los ojos mientras Cuddy se encogía de hombros, riendo y volviéndolo a besar. House seguía sin convencerse.

-Greg ¿Cómo te digo que necesito tener sexo o me volveré loca?

-De acuerdo, ven acá.

Cuddy sonrió y comenzó a besarlo apasionadamente mientras House actuaba como por inercia, no muy a gusto.

-Podemos… podemos intentar algo nuevo –Propuso Cuddy al ver el poco entusiasmo de House- Estuve leyendo un libro antes de que llegaras.

-¿El libro era un manual de cómo construir un pene biónico para alcanzarte sin tener problemas con la panza?

-No idiota, es una posición que podemos usar y no correríamos ningún riesgo.

-¿Y cuál es?

Y en menos de lo que House se dio cuenta tenía Cuddy sentada encima de ella, abriendo las piernas y permitiéndole la entrada, gimiendo fuertemente al sentirlo adentro. Hace mucho que Cuddy no sentía un verdadero orgasmo, y decidida comenzó moviendo las caderas muy rápidamente, como desesperada por placer, casi como algo mecánico.

House prácticamente no actuaba, sentía satisfacción pero le provocaba una inmensa curiosidad lo rápida que estaba Cuddy. Generalmente era ella quien exigía el preámbulo, las caricias, los besos, los juegos. Pero ahora se quitó la ropa y se subió encima, fuera de sí, como transformada en otra.

-Ahh….Ahhh –Luego de un minuto con ese ritmo tan demandante para cualquiera, ni siquiera se aguantaba y gemía fuertemente, sintiendo como House la tenía de las caderas para que no parara, para que el ritmo se mantuviera e incluso acelerase- Hum…humm…ahh….

-Lisa… -Nunca el cuerpo de su esposa había estado tan transpirado- Lisa…qué…

-¡No lo sé! –Gritó mientras se agarraba del cabezal de la cama, aumentando y aumentando sus frenéticos movimientos- ¡Ahhh…! ¡Dios…humm..! –House ya estaba en su límite y comenzó a disminuir la velocidad, pero Cuddy se movía más para no parar el ritmo- ¡Sigue amor, sigue… Greg…!

-Lisa…

-¡¡Ahhh…!! –De pronto, la sostenedores de la cama se rompieron, destruyéndose totalmente mientras el colchón quedaba sobre los pedazos rotos, con ambos en chock sin moverse- Mierda…

Cuddy se separó de House mientras éste sentía como el corazón se le salía, sin asimilar que su cama se acababa de romper y menos que la culpable era su esposa.

-Yo… -Cuddy no se movía de su lugar, recuperando su respiración- No sé… no sé qué decir…

-Rompiste…rompiste nuestra cama.

-¡Tengo ojos también!

-Dios… mi pene pudo terminar igual que esos palos –Tragó saliva- Tranquilo amigo, te has salvado por hoy.

-¡No seas imbécil! –Cuddy estaba sonrojada. Se puso una bata de seda y pretendió levantarse, siendo detenida por House- ¿Qué?

-¡Créeme, ya has hecho suficiente! Mantén a tu panza malévola quieta o terminarás acabando con el colchón también.

-¿No te parece demasiado ofensivo para la madre de tus hijos?

-Hace un rato más que madre parecías un animal.

-En el libro no dice que puede ocurrir esto.

-Seguramente el libro no conocía casos arácnidos como el tuyo.

-¿Arácnidos?

-Donde la araña hembra se devora sin piedad al macho después de conseguir lo que quiere.

-Imbécil.

-¡Al menos yo no destruí nuestro lugar de descanso!

-¡Te quiero ver con 6 kilos en el vientre!

-¿6? ¿Segura que no son 10?

-¡Insoportable!

-¿Yo? ¡Tú y tus ciclos de mierda Lisa! Cuando esperabas a Lis prácticamente debía rogarte, tenía suerte si lo hacíamos una vez al mes. Y ahora destruyes nuestra cama. ¡Mi pobre pene no resiste tanta exigencia!

-¿Exigencia? ¡Ni siquiera lo hacemos tanto!

-¡Créeme que a masturbación en la ducha cuenta como cansancio!

-¿¡Tú qué!? ¿¡Te estás masturbando!?

-¿Y qué?

-¡Debiste por lo menos avisarme!

-¿Y eso por qué? ¡Lo que mi pene y yo nos hagamos mutuamente sólo nos incumbe a los dos!

-¡Porque soy tu esposa y merezco saberlo! ¿Y por qué lo hacías? ¿Ah?

-No puedo depender de tu humor, tengo necesidades básicas. No tienes nada por lo que enojarte.

-¿Tú no te enojarías si supieras que me masturbo? ¿Ah?

-No lo haces, con ese vientre no sé cómo te lavas todos los días.

-Bien… Entonces ve acostumbrándote porque eso será todo lo que tendrás ¡Me declaro en cuarentena!

-¿Qué?

-Eso… No hay vuelta que darle.

-No hablas enserio…

-Créeme, muy enserio.

-No puedes aguantar 40 días sin mí, mira lo que lograste con tan sólo dos semanas.

-Greg, para tu información puedo alcanzar a mi chica sin problemas como para aguantar 40 días…

* * *

Próximo capítulo: **Mi primer amor. **Siguiente a ese: **Sin título definido x3 ! **Siguiente a ese: **Mi fuego **(Capítulo del parto!!) ... Ya saben, mientras más comenten, antes publicaré :P

Besos enormes!


	32. Mi primer amor

**Holaaa :D !** Nuevo capi =) gracias por comentar el anterior ^^

Em.. qué decirles xD? Ahh sí! Este capi no tiene nada que ver con el anterior, lo siento si esperaban que desarrollase la famosa cuarentena :( pero estos capis cortitos los hice en desorden y creo que cuarentena fue el último que hice, entonces ya tenía escrito este antes.. no sé, algo así ocurrió, no recuerdo.

Disfruteen! ^^ y **COMENTEN :D**

* * *

**Mi primer amor**

House entró a su habitación y vio como Cuddy cortaba el teléfono algo pálida, con la mirada perdida. Se acercó preocupado:

-¿Te sientes mal?

-No, estoy bien.

-Lisa…

-Es verdad –Tocó su brazo en forma tranquilizadora- Sólo recibí una noticia que me impactó mucho.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Falleció un amigo de infancia hace unos días. Mañana es su funeral.

-¿Mantenían contacto?

-Hace varios años que no.

-¿Y entonces por qué te afecta?

-Él…él fue mi novio un tiempo Greg –Cuddy acarició su abultado vientre de 7 meses apenada- Y fue importante para mí.

-¿Por qué? ¿Perdiste tu virginidad con él?

-Sí –A House le sorprendió la honestidad de Cuddy- Pero no es especial sólo por eso.

-¿Por qué más?

-Yo…yo estuve enamorada de él Greg.

House se quedó como piedra. En realidad, jamás se había preocupado mucho por el pasado de Cuddy. No acostumbraban hablar de sus ex novios pues él sólo había tenido a Stacy, así que no había demasiado de que hablar. Supuso que Cuddy había tenido novios antes, pero jamás esperó oír que amó a alguno de ellos, sobre todo pensando lo importante que es el amor para ella.

-¿Po…podría conocer al afortunado? –No sabía bien como actuar, en realidad- Asumo que era todo un bombón.

-Espera un momento.

Cuddy sacó una caja del closet. En ella había varios álbumes de fotos. Buscó uno bastante antiguo, titulado "Mi pequeña Lisa". Lo abrió y comenzó a buscar la foto que deseaba mostrarle.

-¿Desde cuándo tienes este álbum?

-Luego de que mamá falleció decidí llevármelo –Cuddy sonrió. Le indicó a House una fotografía tomada en verano, ella tenía dieciséis y un chico de dieciocho la abrazaba por atrás- Él es.

House lo vio con detenimiento. Era alto, musculoso, de cabello caramelo, algo moreno y de ojos verdes. Realmente era guapo, y ella, como lo suponía, estaba hermosa, realmente hermosa. Pero lo que más llamó su atención fue la sonrisa que tenía. Verdaderamente lucía muy cómoda y feliz junto a ese chico, "su chico". No podía creer que Cuddy sí había tenido a otro verdadero amor.

-No está nada de mal, seguramente era un maestro en la cama.

-No lo era –House abrió más los ojos impresionado. Cuddy sonrió- Cuando lo hicimos, él estaba realmente nervioso. No quería tocarme, sentía vergüenza. Yo lo guíe, le dije que quería hacerlo y que no se detuviera.

-Qué imbécil.

-Era muy lindo.

Cuddy volvió a bajar la mirada al recordarlo.

-¿Me acompañarás?

-¿A dónde?

-A su funeral. Sé que no te gustan pero de verdad me sentiría mucho más tranquila si…

-Te acompañaré –Cuddy sonrió. House estaba muy serio- Dime algo… ¿Cómo sabes que lo amaste?

-Sólo lo sé Greg… ¿Por qué es tan importante?

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

-No lo sé… no es algo que tenga en la mente.

-¡Pero lo amaste!

-Sí, pero ya no lo amo. Fue hace muchos años.

-Debió ser importante.

-Lo fue, pero ya no. ¿Qué ocurre?

-Nada.

House se levantó y fue a la cocina sin dar más explicaciones. Cuddy lo siguió y lo abrazó por la espalda, mordiendo su lóbulo izquierdo y riendo:

-¿En qué piensas?

-Tú sabes que yo amé a Stacy ¿Verdad?

-Sí.

-¿Y no te molesta?

-¿Por qué lo haría?

House se volteó y la tomó de la cintura, acercándola más.

-No lo sé, tal vez sentir que todo lo que te entrego se lo entregué a otra persona, si sabes a lo que me refiero.

-Sí… pero no te imagino follando con Stacy muy a menudo, créeme –Cuddy sonrió y lo besó tiernamente, abrazándolo del cuello.

-¿Qué sentías cuándo estabas con él? ¿Sentías lo mismo que…?

-Shh… -Cuddy lo calló con un beso- No me gusta que preguntes eso.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque me obligas a comparar, y no quiero hacer eso.

-¿Por qué?

-Esto no es una competencia. Tú quieres saber si acaso eres más importante de lo que fue él, y mi respuesta es sí, pero no es porque a él lo haya amado menos.

-¿Entonces…?

-¿Te parece poco todo esto? –Cuddy le mostró su gran vientre y ambos rieron- No sé si uno puede sentirse menos o más enamorado. Pero cariño, hemos vivido tantas cosas que… Dios no sé cómo podrías ser más importante para mí, no sé si eso sea posible.

-Lo sé, apuesto que tu mejor marca de orgasmos seguidos la tuviste conmigo.

-Mmm… A decir verdad… -House levantó las cejas sorprendido e indignado. Iba a decir algo pero Cuddy rió- Sí tonto, mi mejor marca la tuve contigo.

-Wow…estos son los momentos que llamamos románticos ¿No?

-Sí, deberíamos agregarlo a la lista.

-¿Lista? Debe ser muy pequeña.

-Es menos pequeña de lo que crees.

-¿Ves? Soy todo un romántico –La empujó levemente a la mesa- ¿Quieres ponerle un fin a tu cuarentena o mi intimidad necesita estar más dura que ahora?

-Tengo que pensarlo…

-Oh Lisa, tienes una cara de sexo que no te disimulas con nada.

-No es cierto.

-Sí lo es. Tus ojos gritan por mí.

-Eso quisieras.

-Entonces tendré que hacer algo para estimularte más…

--

Ya en el cementerio algunos familiares comenzaron a hablar. Cuddy y House se mantenían lejos, escuchando todo atentamente. Cuddy estaba muy triste, tenía unas grandes gafas que disimulaban un poco cuando lloraba. House la tenía abrazada de la cintura. En cualquier otra ocasión se hubiera negado ir hasta las últimas consecuencias, pero esta vez sintió la necesidad de averiguar más. Realmente le sorprendió saber que Cuddy había amado a otro, por lo que sus reacciones estaban ocupando toda su mente.

La ceremonia estaba culminando y los cercanos se despedían. Cuddy tenía una rosa blanca en las manos, y cuando llegó su turno la dejó cuidadosamente sobre la tumba, sacándose las gafas y viendo el rostro de quien fue su gran amor en la infancia a través del cristal del cajón. Sonrió y le dijo:

-Tu me dois une promenade pour la France, cheri garçon d'yeux verts.(Me debes un paseo por Francia, querido chico de ojos verdes)

Y le mandó un beso con las manos. House, quién estaba a unos metros de ella sólo observaba. Se volvió a sorprender, ni siquiera se imaginó que Cuddy hablara francés, nunca la había oído. Cuddy volvió a su lado y juntos caminaron hasta el auto. Ahí House por fin preguntó:

-¿Desde cuándo sabes hablar francés?

-No lo sé.

-¿Por qué le dijiste eso?

-¿También hablas francés?

-¿Cómo alguien que no habla francés dice eso y tan fluidamente?

-Sé algunas frases, nada más.

-¿Por qué…cómo es que…? –House estaba realmente confundido.

-Él era canadiense y vino a estudiar a Estados Unidos. Su segundo idioma nativo era el francés y cuando estuvimos juntos me enseñó algunas cosas.

-¿Y por qué le dijiste eso?

-Cuando cumplí 18 me llevó a Francia. Decía que era una ciudad para las personas enamoradas como lo éramos nosotros.

-¿Y…?

-Cuando estábamos ahí me llevó a pasear en bote. Me regaló una rosa blanca, decía que las rosas blancas le recordaban lo hermoso de la vida, y que en ese momento para él lo era yo.

-Patán.

-Ese día luego de hacer el amor, él estaba sentado en el balcón viendo todo París desde la ventana. Yo me acerqué también, y entonces me susurró al oído: "Un jour, nous reviendrons sur la France, ma chère fille aux yeux bleus. Je le promets." (Algún día volveremos a Francia, mi querida chica de ojos azules. Te lo prometo)

-¿Y volvieron?

-No. Entré a la universidad y…

-¿Y…?

-Te conocí.

House guardó silencio impresionado. Cuddy acarició su vientre y vio el paisaje:

-Te conocí y entonces… entonces nuestro amor murió. En un comienzo no podía creerlo, traté varios meses recuperar mi sentimiento por él, pero no pude. Estabas en mi cabeza todo el maldito día, escuchaba como te encamabas con las estudiantes y mi mundo se revolvía. Me odié mucho tiempo el quererte tanto y no a él, que era el chico perfecto. Él sufrió mucho cuando terminamos, me preguntó muchas veces por qué pero yo no pude decirle. Luego de que nos acostamos y tú te fuiste… el rumor corrió y él se enteró. Me preguntó si era verdad y yo le dije que sí –Lo miró fijamente. Sus ojos brillaban al hablar del pasado- Me preguntó que si alguna vez lo amé, y yo le dije que sí, pero ahora creía estar enamorada de ti. Antes de despedirse me dijo que ojalá encontrara a otra persona, que yo merecía ser feliz.

-¿Y la encontraste alguna vez?

-No… mi mundo se vino abajo cuando supe que estabas con Stacy, que de verdad la amabas. Pero aprendí a vivir con eso, lo acepté y decidí seguir. Conocí y me acosté con muchos hombres, no te lo niego. Pero ninguno me llenaba, seguía sintiéndome vacía. Sólo dos personas pudieron llenar ese vacío… él y tú. Por eso no te puedo decir que no lo amé, porque sí lo hice, es sólo que… tú eres a quién amo ahora.

House se quedó callado. Tal vez era el ambiente del cementerio o la nostalgia de Cuddy, influenciada además por su embarazo, lo que la hacía hablar así. La miró y pudo verla sonreír, acariciando su vientre. Sonrió tímidamente, estacionó improvisadamente el auto y comenzó a besarla apasionadamente. Cuddy lo detuvo:

-Greg… de verdad no es un buen momento para tener sexo.

-Shhh… Je ne veux pas de sexe, madam d'yeux bleues, just avoir vous (No quiero sexo, señora de ojos azules, sólo tenerla a usted)

-Oui Oui (Sí, sí)

Cuddy rió y lo besó también.

Tal vez no era su primer amor, pero sí el último y más importante de su vida…

* * *

A petit commentaire s'il vous plaît? :D

Siguiente capítulo: **Addison. **Siguiente a ese: **Mi fuego **


	33. Addison

Holaaaa gente (: ! Aquí estoy llegando de unos días de descanso en Maintencillo =D Si quieren visitar un lugar bonito de Chile, se los recomiendo ^^ ... Bien, bien.. volviendo al fic

Este es el último capi del embarazo de Cuddy antes del parto, asíq disfrútenlo mucho y porfaaaaaaaavor **COMENTEN! **:D

Saludos a Saruuu! pq..se me ocurrió :)

* * *

**Addison**

Cuddy se levantó la parte de arriba del piyama y vio su gran vientre de 8 meses en el espejo algo preocupada. Luego comenzó a verse las manos, los pies, el cuello, la cara… todo estaba excesivamente hinchado para su gusto, y el de cualquiera.

Salió del baño y vio que House seguía profundamente dormido con apenas unos sleeps. Con dificultad debido al tamaño de su barriga, se acostó a su lado y comenzó a verlo detenidamente; no sabía qué era, House no tenía ni edad ni el cuerpo de un sex-symbol, pero aún así sabía lo que podía producir en las mujeres. Tal vez era su mirada, su sonrisa, o como sabía exactamente qué hacer a la hora de conquistar a una mujer. Sabía que luego de un tiempo se volvía alguien insoportable y sólo ella era capaz de amarlo así, pero aún así sintió miedo de la primera etapa que experimentaba su marido con las mujeres, o mejor dicho, las mujeres con su marido.

Pensó que desde hace un mes que no tenían relaciones sexuales ¿Y si House ya no la deseaba? No podía culparlo, estaba convertido en una ballena terrestre, cualquiera con tres dedos de frente sentiría eso. Ella misma sentía algo de repudio por su cuerpo, lucía patética, pensaba.

Con sus dedos comenzó a recorrer el tórax de House, sonriendo, viendo como él poco a poco se despertaba. House abrió de a poco los ojos, la miró y se tapó con la almohada:

-¿Por qué me despiertas?

-Es hora de despertar.

-No es cierto.

-Es verdad –Comenzó a besarle el cuello- O su jefa se podría molestar mucho…

-Ajam… -House siguió durmiendo. Cuddy bajó la mano por las sabanas y apretó el trasero de House, consiguiendo que este saltara- ¡DEVORA HOMBRES!

Cuddy se largó a reír y comenzó a besarlo muy intensamente mientras su mano acariciaba por sobre el sleep el miembro de House.

-Debe levantarse e ir al trabajo doctor House –Mordía la parte superior del labio, sentía como el miembro se endurecía y sonreía- A menos que le dé a su jefa una buena razón para llegar tarde…

-Que poco profesional –House no se movía, sólo de dejaba acariciar por Cuddy- Creo que me levantaré.

-No, no… -Volvió a besar su cuello, excitadísima- Sólo un poco de sexo mañanero.

-¿Es Lisa Cuddy quien me habla? Se le parece bastante…

-¿Está mal querer hacer el amor con mi marido? –Continuó besándolo, pero al ver que House no hacía nada se detuvo- ¿Qué ocurre?

-Aún estoy algo dormido… -Vio la cara de desconcierto de Cuddy- Pero sigamos, enserio…

-Ya no importa –Cuddy se levantó y fue al baño. House agudizó el oído y pudo oírla sollozar muy en silencio. Prefirió no hacer nada y buscar su ropa. A los minutos Cuddy salió- Puedes ocupar el baño.

-Lisa…

-No importa Greg –Tenía los ojos hinchados- No es necesario que me mientas.

-¿Mentir? ¿Y en qué?

-Yo lo entiendo Greg, de verdad.

-¿Qué cosa?

-También tengo ojos, veo mi cuerpo todos los días, lo entiendo.

-¿De qué estás hablando?

-Pero si ya no me deseas más… no finjas que sí… no necesito tu lástima.

-¿Que ya no te deseo? ¿Qué barbaridad dijiste?

Cuddy no dijo nada más. Buscó una toalla y se la pasó:

-Llegarás tarde.

-Tenemos que hablar –Estaba serio, las palabras de Cuddy lo habían desconcertado.

-Yo…yo no me siento muy bien como para hablar ahora –Acarició como por inercia su rostro y volvió a la cama.

-¿Te quedarás en cama?

-Sí.

House no dijo nada más. Le preocupaba la actitud de Cuddy, pero si insistía discutirían y en su estado podría ser fatal. Se fue al baño y se duchó pensando en las palabras de Cuddy, las que luego de meditar, entendió.

Salió del baño y vio a Cuddy con la mirada perdida, parecía haber llorado mientras él se bañaba, tenía los ojos muy rojos. Se acostó desnudo con el cuerpo húmedo y con una sonrisa comenzó a recorrer su cuerpo con la mirada. Cuddy reaccionó y enarcó una ceja, volviéndole la vida como de repente:

-¿Qué haces?

-Nada –Se quedó pegado en sus senos, casi del triple de su tamaño original, y con cuidado bajó su piyama y los vio en todo su esplendor- No puedo creer que pienses que no las deseo más.

-No es necesario que hagas esto Greg –Cuddy no lo creía, tenía el autoestima en el suelo- Vete, llegarás tarde.

-¿Por qué debo repetirte todo el tiempo que eres exquisita Lisa? ¿Es necesario recordarte que eres la mujer más sexy del planeta?

-Era Greg, era.

-¿Con senos de ese tamaño? Hasta creo que luces mejor embarazada.

-¿Y por qué ya no quieres tener sexo conmigo?

-¿Estás así por lo de esta mañana?

-No ha sido la única vez.

-Oh Dios… eso se puede arreglar tan fácilmente –La iba a besar pero su localizador sonó. Se maldijo entre dientes y vio a Cuddy, ésta sonreía falsamente- No contestaré.

-No seas tonto.

-Al diablo con el paciente –La iba a besar pero el celular no dejaba de sonar. Cuddy contestó.

-Es Cuddy ¿Qué ocurre? –Cameron, al otro lado, le explicó brevemente el caso a Cuddy. Cuddy pareció darse cuenta que era importante pues cerró los ojos muy triste- Bien, él estará allá cuanto antes. Adiós.

-¡Hey no!

-Sí Greg, tienes que ir. Podemos seguir en otro momento.

-Si no es hoy estás en tu libertad de cortar mis bolas –Lo pensó bien- Bueno no, pero jugar con ellas sí.

-Ajamm… -Cuddy besó a House y lo obligó a levantarse- Ya vístete, tu jefa ha decidido perdonar que llegues tan tarde por esta vez.

-Mi jefa es muy consideraba, ¿Sabes? Debería acostarme con ella o algo así…

Cuddy sonrió mientras House iba a la salida. Pero cuando ya estuvo sola, otra vez esa sensación de angustia la embargó. Lis, ya con uniforme, fue a verla:

-¿Qué harás hoy mamá?

-No lo sé, nada, supongo.

Lis se percató de la tristeza de Cuddy e instintivamente la abrazó:

-Mamá…

-¿Sí?

-¿Por qué ya no vas al hospital?

-Porque trabajar no le haría bien al bebé.

-¿Y no puedes ir sólo a…estar con mi papá?

-¿Cómo?

-Acompañarlo.

-¿Y para qué?

-Para no estar tan sola, apuesto que a él le encantaría –El autobús tocó la bocina- Adiós mamá –Lis besó a su madre y se fue.

Cuddy pensó un momento. Tal vez lo que decía Lis no era tan mala idea.

--

Entró al hospital con una mano en la cadera, apenas caminando con su muy abultado vientre. No hacía mucho calor, pero Cuddy lucía como recién salida del sauna. No dejaba de sudar y estaba muy cansada

-¡Dra. Cuddy! –Una enfermera fue a recibirla sonriendo- ¿Qué hace aquí? Pensé que estaba con el prenatal.

-Lo estoy –Cuddy sonrió- En realidad vine a ver a Greg ¿Sabes si tiene algún caso?

-Sí, pero no creo que demoren en resolverlo.

-¿Por qué?

-Como se les unió otra doctora seguramente se les hará más rápido.

-¿Doctora? ¿Cameron?

-No, pero seguramente la conoce: Addison Montgomery.

-Mmmm… No, no me suena querida.

-Estuvo viviendo en Seattle un tiempo, es cirujana neonatal.

-¡Ah sí! Creo haber oído algo de ella en un congreso médico ¿Pero qué hace ella junto al equipo?

-Al parecer la paciente es paciente de ella también y quiso participar.

-Ajam… Entonces iré.

-Tenga cuidado doctora, queda poco para ver al pequeño –La enfermera acarició cariñosamente el vientre de Cuddy.

-Gracias… Por cierto…

-¿Sí?

-¿Qué edad tiene la doctora Montgomery?

-No lo sé ¿Unos cuarenta? Tal vez más…

-¡Ah! Muchas gracias, nos vemos.

Cuddy fue hasta la oficina de House mucho más tranquila. Si la doctora hubiera sido recién egresada probablemente estaría vuelta loca, pero una cuarentona no le haría la competencia, por más gorda y horrible que con sus 8 meses estuviera.

--

El equipo fue a hacer los exámenes que House les había ordenado. En una de las sillas observaba todo Addison, una pelirroja muy alta y delgada, de ojos azules y labios extremadamente rojos y pequeños. Una mujer de lo más atractiva para cualquiera, incluyendo a House.

-¿Y qué haces por aquí? –House le preguntó sonriendo- No esperaba verte en… bueno, no esperaba verte de nuevo.

-Yo tampoco. ¿Cómo es que has podido permanecer tantos años en este hospital?

-Me acuesto con la administradora, me da algo de crédito eso.

-¿Te acuestas con ella?

-Bueno, estamos algo así como…casados…así que…

-Gregory House casado –Addison se veía divertida con la confesión- No me lo esperaba en lo absoluto.

-Ni yo.

Ambos rieron. Se hablaban como si se conocieran de toda la vida.

-Greg… -Cuddy entró a la sala de diferencial sin percatarse de la presencia de Addison aún- Vine a… -Addison se volteó a verla y Cuddy casi se queda sin palabras-…verte –Se acercó aún en chock, observando muy detenidamente la belleza innegable de la cirujana- Usted debe ser la doctora Montgomery.

-Mucho gusto –Addison sonrió y se levantó para saludarla. Vio la gran barriga de Cuddy y sonrió- ¿Usted es esposa de Greg?

-Eh… sí –Cuddy miró asesinamente a House, preguntándose por qué diablos una perfecta desconocida lo llama Greg y tan suelta de cuerpo- Lisa Cuddy –Se acercó a House y lo tomó de la cintura, excesivamente aprensiva- Vine a verte cariño y me dijeron que la doctora Montgomery quería participar en el diferencial ¿Puedo preguntar a qué se debe eso?

-Déjeme explicarle doctora –Addison no dejaba de sonreír y verse doblemente hermosa. Cuddy sentía que explotaría- La paciente que atiende Greg es también mi paciente, y una muy importante, por lo que quise ayudar en resolverlo más rápidamente. Yo mejor que nadie conozco el historial médico de ella.

-¿Y no tuviste problema con eso cariño?

-No ha sido un estorbo –House parecía no captar el nerviosismo de Cuddy- Por cierto… ¿Qué demonios haces acá? Me sorprende que hayas podido pasar por las puertas del hospital.

Cuddy se sonrojó totalmente y Addison rió:

-No se avergüence doctora, soy ginecóloga también y trato con esposos impertinentes todo el tiempo.

-Gracias –Cuddy sintió deseos de estrangular a House- ¿Puedo hablar un momento contigo en la otra oficina?

-¿Y de qué?

-Acompáñame –Lo tomó de la mano y caminaron hasta la otra oficina- Discúlpenos doctora.

-No se preocupen.

Llegaron. House iba a cuestionar qué estaba ocurriendo pero Cuddy apretó fuertemente su brazo y le habló al oído:

-Tienes exactamente 30 segundos para explicarme qué hace una mujer como esa sola contigo. Desde ahora…YA.

-¿Mujer? ¿Qué tipo de mujer?

-¡Una prostituta!

-¿Qué? Sabes que los doctores son uno de los mejores pagados ¿Verdad?

-Greg no estoy bromeando, sólo mírala: es bellísima, cualquier hombre babearía por ella.

-En eso estoy de acuerdo contigo.

-¡Y entonces qué diablos haces con ella!

-La mejor ginecóloga de Seattle casualmente llega al hospital cuando necesito una ¿Y no lo aprovecharé?

-¡Qué casualidad que la mujer sea un bombón!

-Pero que lesbiano sonó eso y… ¿Qué insinúas?

-¡No lo sé, imagínate que insinúo!

-Lisa te noto un poco alterada.

-¿Eso crees? ¡Greg soy una vaca, créeme que tengo todas las de perder con ella!

-No seas exagerada, la paranoia ya no te queda muy bien.

-Greg yo…

-Disculpen –Addison los interrumpió- Greg el equipo te necesita, es urgente.

-Enseguida voy –Miró a Cuddy, quien lucía algo deprimida, y la besó en los labios- Busca a Cameron y quédate con ella hasta el almuerzo.

Cuddy asintió no muy convencida. House y Addison se fueron.

--

-Hey, vi a Cuddy en los pasillos ¿No había tomado el prenatal? –Wilson se encontró con House en el pasillo.

-Vino de visita sorpresa –House parecía en otro mundo.

-¿Y por qué no estás con ella?

-Tengo un caso.

-¿Y desde cuando estás tan involucrado con los casos?

-Desde que Addison Montgomery está aquí.

Wilson paró en seco.

-¿Addison Montgomery? ¿La cirujana neonatal de Seattle?

-Ella misma.

-Woooow

-¿Cómo la conoces?

-La vi en una conferencia médica hace años, recuerdo que estaba como un queso.

-No hables en pasado, la mujer sigue siendo la protagonista perfecta de cualquier porno.

-Dios que envidia. ¿La acabas de conocer o…?

-Nos conocimos hace años.

-¿De verdad? ¿Algo así como amigos?

-Me acosté con ella Wilson.

Wilson volvió a parar en seco, esta vez en chock:

-¿¡TÚ QUÉ!?

-Hotel, alcohol, coqueteo, sexo. Fácil.

-¿Y la cosa se complicó?

-Claro que no, simplemente fue buen sexo. Ella estaba casada con un neurocirujano de Seattle cuando nos acostamos.

-¿Hace cuánto fue?

-Humm… No sé… ¿10 años?

-Ah… al menos no estabas con Cuddy aún… -Wilson abrió los ojos como plato- ¿Cuddy sabe que estás trabajando con ella?

-Sí, y te encargo la escena de celos que me armó.

-¿¡Le contaste a Cuddy que tuviste sexo con ella!? ¿¡Estás demente!?

-¡Claro que no le conté, imagínate cómo reaccionaría! Sólo está paranoica porque se siente una ballena.

-Por ningún motivo vayas a contarle. Las mujeres tienen serios problemas de autoestima en este periodo del embarazo.

-No tenía pensado hacerlo tampoco. Aunque encuentro absurda su posición.

-Hazle entender a una mujer quién ha perdido su figura perfecta por una gran panza de 10 kilos que su marido la desea más que a una súper mujer con un súper cuerpazo, a ver cómo te va…

-Pero Cuddy tiene mucho mejor cuerpo que ella, créeme.

-Dios no puedo creer que te hayas acostado con ella.

-¿Sientes envidia?

-Mucha.

-Estás de suerte porque está solterísima.

-¿Bromeas? ¿De vedad?

-De verdad, y busca estabilidad, ve si tienes suerte.

--

-¿Qué ocurre Lisa? –Cameron estaba a cargo del puesto de Cuddy en su ausencia. Ambas estaban sentadas en el sofá de la oficina- Te noto preocupada.

-¿Sabías que Greg está trabajando junto a otra doctora?

-Sí, ella me pidió la autorización ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa?

-¿No crees que es demasiado hermosa?

-Eh… -Cameron puso cara de desconcierto- Sí… ¿Por qué…?

-¿Crees que Greg la desee?

-¿Cómo?

-A Montgomery. Vamos, es hermosa, con un gran cuerpo…

-Lo sé, y sí, creo que podría desearla tal y como podría desear a Megan Fox ¿Qué hay con eso? ¿Tú nunca has creído que un hombre es de lo más guapo?

-Sí, pero…pero…

-¿Te preocupa que House te sea infiel?

-¡Claro! Mírame ¿Quién no le sería infiel a una vaca como yo?

-¿Vaca? Lisa creo que estás demasiado paranoica.

-No es paranoia, es REALISMO.

-Lo único real aquí es que House te ama de una forma que jamás pensé que amaría a alguien.

-Como su esposa te digo que él y su pene piensan por separado.

-¡House te ama!

-¡Hace meses que su Gregy no!

-Él te ama…

--

-Tu esposa es muy bonita –Le comentó Addison a House, los dos solos en el laboratorio. Ella sentada en una de las mesas y él haciendo diferentes experimentos con sustancias mientras sus empleados trataban al paciente.

-¿Es ironía?

-No, es preciosa Greg. Entiendo que te hayas casado con ella.

-Pesa como cien kilos.

-¡Está esperando a tu bebé! –Addison se indignó con su superficialidad, pero sólo rodó los ojos y aceptó que todos los hombres eran igual- Y yo que he atendido a miles de embarazadas te digo que ella luce genial.

-No me quiero imaginar a las morsas que tratas entonces.

-No seas malo –Se levantó y se acercó moviendo las caderas coqueta- ¿Sabes? Las mujeres se deprimen mucho en esta etapa del embarazo y tú diciendo eso no eres de demasiada ayuda.

-Sólo bromeo.

-Contrólate porque le puedes hacer daño.

-Más daño le haces tú trabajando aquí.

Addison enarcó las cejas, sorprendida.

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Se está retorciendo de los celos desde que llegó.

-¿Le contaste sobre nuestro…affaire?

-Claro que no o a estas alturas no quedaría nada de tu lindo cabello, te lo hubiera arrancado con los dientes.

-No se lo digas, me sentiría muy incómoda y ella también.

-No tengo intención de decirle. Me agrada que trabajes aquí.

Addison sonrió con esos pequeños labios en forma de corazón, muy rojos y adhoc con el resto de su delgada y pálida cara. Sin que House se dieran cuenta se estaba acercando, sin dejar de mirarlo.

-¿Por qué te agrada?

-Tienes tres cosas que estimo en una mujer; inteligencia, personalidad y un cuerpo…

Addison rió. Tocó su frente con el dedo índice sonriendo y volvió a sentarse en la mesa:

-¿Cómo lo hizo? –Preguntó.

-¿Quién?

-Cuddy.

-¿Hizo qué?

-Enamorarte.

-Bueno más de una droga debió haber utilizado.

-Enserio –Addison rió- Porque jamás me imaginé que te enamoraras, a menos que ella sea… -Se levantó de la mesa impresionada, con los ojos muy grandes- ¿Ella es…la mujer que te acompañó en la conferencia, verdad?

-¿Conferencia? ¿Dónde tuvimos sexo desenfrenadamente mientras tu esposo te esperaba en casa?

-Sí –Sonrojada.

-Sí, ella es.

-¡Lo sabía! ¡Sabía que la había visto antes! –Addison sonrió otra vez- De verdad estabas enamorado de ella en esa conferencia.

-Claro que no.

-¡Sí, sí! Lo sabía…

_Año 2007:_

_House y Addison ya llevaban varias horas charlando en la fiesta dada luego de la conferencia. Los dos estaban en la barra del bar ya un poco ebrios, pero la charla estaba muy interesante. House de vez en cuando miraba a una de las mesas: Cuddy y algunos benefactores. Ella como siempre mostrando los pechos de una forma descaradamente sutil, atrayendo con eso más dinero para su hospital. _

_-¿A quién miras? –Le preguntó Addison mientras bebía otra copa de Martini- ¿La miras a ella? –Le indicó a Cuddy como leyéndole el pensamiento. _

_-No –House lo negó- ¿Por qué he de mirarla? Veo su culo pasear por los pasillos todos los días._

_-No lo sé… tal vez porque luce hermosa._

_-Bueno sí, seguramente el pacto que hizo con el diablo fue el de la eterna juventud._

_-¿Te gusta? _

_-¿No te gustaría si fueras hombre? ¿O lesbiana?_

_-Sí, es bonita –Addison sonrió y tocó su muslo derecho- Pero… ¿No te gusta ella?_

_-Créeme, su cuerpo viene incluido en el "ella"._

_-Sabes a lo que me refiero._

_-Es bonita, incluso con unas copas puede ser divertida. Pero no… no es de mi interés._

_-No te creo –Addison volvió a ver a la mesa de Cuddy- ¿Sabes? Ella también te mira a veces._

_-Es porque está loca por mí._

_-¿Enserio?_

_-Eso sería lo único que explicaría por qué no me ha despedido._

_-Yo creo que te gusta._

_-Creo saber más sobre mí que tú._

_-Como digas…_

House recordó aquella conversación muy bien. Comenzó a pensar que Cuddy le gustaba antes de lo que él creía, y eso lo desconcertaba. Addison lo sacó del estupor:

-Así que de verdad la amabas en ese entonces.

-No la amaba –House fue sincero- Me gustaba bastante, lo admito, pero nada más.

-¿Y cuándo comenzaste a amarla?

-No lo sé –House se quedó pensándolo- Supongo que luego del accidente.

-¿Accidente?

-Un año después tuve un accidente y la novia de mi mejor amigo murió. Yo caí en coma, y al despertar Cuddy estaba a mi lado, rogando que sobreviviera. No olvido su cara, como sus ojos brillaron cuando me vieron despertar. Se quedó conmigo cuando nadie más lo hizo, tomó mi mano y me acompañó. Supongo que ahí comencé a amarla…

-¿Y ella a ti?

-Ella…ella me ama desde hace 30 años.

House no asumió sus palabras hasta luego de decirlas. Sí, Cuddy lo ama desde hace ya 30 años. No podía creer todo el tiempo que significaba eso. Miró a Addison y ella lucía sorprendida, cualquiera lo estaría luego de escuchar algo así. Sin mayor explicación salió del laboratorio.

--

Cuddy estaba sentada en una banca en el patio de la facultad. Acariciaba su vientre muy cariñosamente, al fin de cuentas lo único que lo animaba era saber que en apenas un mes llegaría su pequeño.

Una ráfaga de viento atravesó su cuerpo, refrescándola. Cerró los ojos y comenzó a preguntarse cómo sería su Tyler en el futuro. Se imaginó a un pequeño de cinco años con el cabello muy negro y los ojos muy azules, con algunas pecas. Pensó en cómo sería su personalidad, sin duda no sería tímido, pues ni House y ni ella lo eran. O tal vez sí, quién sabe…

Sonrió como boba al imaginarlo jugando con House. Los dos sentados en el sofá con bolitas de papel, esperando que ella apareciera para lanzárselos y largarse a reír. Dios qué haría con otro House…

-Hey… -House se acercó a ella, lucía cansado y se quejaba de la pierna, parecía haber caminado mucho- Te busqué por todos lados.

-¿Te aburriste de verle las piernas a ese mujer?

-Dudo que alguien pueda aburrirse…

-Imbécil –Se iba a levantar pero House no se lo permitió- ¡Vete a coquetearle y déjame en paz!

-Sólo bromeaba –Sonrió. La abrazó por la cintura y se quedó viendo el paisaje, relajado- Dime ¿Por qué actúas así?

-¿Te parece poco moderno que no me agrade la idea de que tengas a una reina de belleza junto a ti todo el maldito día? Cuánto lo siento.

-¿Crees que te sería infiel?

La miró directamente a los ojos. Cuddy bajó la mirada, pero a los pocos segundos sonrió. Se acercó y besó su mejilla cariñosamente, acariciando su cabello. Lo abrazó por el cuello y con su frente pegada a la suya le dijo:

-No, no lo creo. Soy una idiota… perdóname.

House sonrió y la besó. Un beso largo, tierno, totalmente romántico, ni cerca de llegar a lo erótico. Hace mucho que no se besaban de esa forma, se sentían como dos adolescentes. En ese minuto nada más importaba. Sólo eran ellos dos jugando con sus lenguas, sonriéndose, perdiéndose en el otro, entregados al ambiente y a los labios de la persona que amaban.

-Greg… -Se escuchó a lo lejos la voz de Addison. Se separaron malhumorados y la vieron correr hacia ellos, luciendo un hermoso delantal blanco y un vestido corto, típico de usarse en LA por las altas temperaturas pero que en un lugar tan frío como Jersey destacaba demasiado- Disculpa por interrumpirlos, pero es urgente y dejaste tu localizador en la oficina.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-No es lo que pensábamos, ella empeoró y fue llevada a pabellón. El tiempo se nos acaba, vamos…

House no pudo hacer otra cosa que levantarse y acompañarla, sin siquiera despedirse. El caso lo tenía intrigado. Por otro lado, tener otra voz tan potente y segura como la de Addison Montgomery convertía un diferencial idóneo para él. Cuddy bajó la mirada y también se levantó, caminando en la dirección contraria.

--

-Empiecen el tratamiento –Le ordenó a su equipo House y estos salieron de la sala corriendo. House y Addison se quedaron a solas- Sorprendente.

-¿Qué cosa? –Addison veía por la ventana nada en particular, pensativa.

-El diagnóstico, no se me hubiera ocurrido a mí.

-¿Me debo sentir alagada? –Bajó la mirada y comenzó a caminar de un lado al otro- Yo…no fui capaz de descubrir qué le pasa antes, soy un fracaso.

-¿Fracaso? Lo que ella tenía era…

-No importa, es mi paciente y debo saber curarle, es mi trabajo, para eso estoy –Se sentó y se apoyó en sus codos, apenada- Esto es lo único que de verdad me queda.

-¿Crees que no tienes nada además de la medicina?

-Tengo amigos, sí, amantes, claro. Pero al final del día, me doy cuenta que soy una fracasada. Que en mi vida personal no he hecho nada realmente importante, y lo único que me hace sentir ganadora es ver la sonrisa de mis pacientes, es recibir a esos bebés que tanto les alegrarán la vida. Soy una anticuada, lo sé, pero mi trabajo lo es todo ahora…

House no supo qué decir. Por un momento, pudo ver en la ginecóloga esa misma mirada de soledad que él mismo tuvo por tantos años.

-Y si tuvieras una buena vida personal ¿Te gustaría tanto tu trabajo?

-Claro que sí, sólo que no le dedicaría tanto tiempo.

-¿Y qué es una buena vida personal para ti?

-Por ahora…tal vez sólo estar con la persona que amo… o tal vez tener una familia, hijos… no lo sé –Addison clavó en House su penetrante mirada y sonrió. Se levantó y al oído le dijo:- ¿Sabes qué? Eres muy afortunado, cumples toda las condiciones para ser un fracasado en tu vida personal… y sin embargo tienes todo lo que cualquier querría…y eres feliz.

Y salió. House tardó en reaccionar pero lo hizo. Se levantó y la alcanzó en el pasillo:

-¿Sabes qué?

-¿Qué?

-No entiendo cómo eres así de fracasa si eres de lo más interesante.

-La belleza no lo es todo Greg.

-No hablo de tu belleza, claro que también es un factor, pero me refiero a que eres interesante en sí. Vamos…hace mucho que no sostengo una conversación interesante con una mujer que no sea Cuddy, y eso es mucho decir.

-Tú también eres muy interesante –Se subieron al ascensor- Aunque me da desconfianza el que me mires las piernas cada vez que tienes oportunidad.

-¡Oh y eso qué, acaso me das por gay! Eres interesante pero también tienes unas piernaaaaas.

-Si no estuvieras casado…

-Si no estuviera casado…

Ambos rieron y se miraron cómplices. Se acercaron, sin dejar de mirarse, y por un segundo se vieron cegados por al ambiente de ese ascensor, que parecía nunca llegar a su destino. Addison lo tomó de su nuca y lo besó.

Un beso corto, que no se prolongó pues el ascensor se abrió encontrándose a Cuddy en la salida. Estos ya se habían separado y sólo se miraban ignorantes de la presencia de la decana. Quién tosió para llamar su atención:

-¿Interrumpo?

-¿Tú crees? –House y Addison salieron del ascensor. House tomó de la cintura a Cuddy y la besó en los labios- Con Addison hablábamos del caso ¿Supiste que tu esposo genio lo resolvió, como siempre?

-Supe que Addison lo resolvió –Se burló Cuddy y se dirigió a Addison- Gracias doctora.

-No hay de qué –Addison y House se miraron de reojo, sonriendo- Volveré a LA ahora.

-¿LA? Pensé que vivía en Seattle doctora.

-No, viví un tiempo pero el divorciarme de mi esposo me mudé a LA.

-Ah… Que tenga buen viaje –Cuddy sonrió y acarició su vientre como por instinto.

-Gracias… y felicitaciones por el bebé, seguro será una belleza –Miró a House- Hasta la próxima Greg.

-Hasta la próxima Montgomery.

Addison se fue. Cuddy le comentó a House:

-Es linda, incluso me atrevo a decir que si no me amaras tanto como sé que me amas, ella podría gustarte.

-Me alegro que tu autoestima haya vuelto a la normalidad.

-Jajaja… ¿Nos vamos a casa?

-Sí… a casa.

* * *

**CHAN **:O jajaajaja (: ahora sí que sí..

**Addison Montogomery **no me pertenece a mí sino a la cadena **ABC **y los guionistas de **Grey's Anatomy **y ** Private Practice. **Por lo tanto, este capi es un capi **crossover **entre House y Private Practice, pues Addison vive en LA en esa serie, en Grey's vivía en Seattle.

No se los dije antes del capi porque supuso que al decirlo, iban a estar predispuestos a "no entender" el capítulo sino han visto Grey's Anatomy o Private Practice, y eso creo que no ocurrió porque no profundicé mucho más el personaje (Esq ni yo misma estoy segura, si practicamente no vi a Addison en Grey's).

Espero que les haya gustado este experimento que hice, y les aviso que se podría volver a repetir en alguna otra ocasión, porque me gusta mucho cruzar mis series jajaja xD!

Próximo capítulo: **Mi fuego **Siguiente a ese: **Déjame llevarte a los campos de fresas. **

**Review!! :D  
**


	34. Mi fuego

Holaa! :) ..Decidí publicarlo antes de q no pueda ocupar el notebook, otra vez x3 ...

Sólo decirles que el capítulo en sí es muy confuso y deben leer todo muy atentamente, o podrían confundirse. También sería bueno que escucharan la canción **Fire **de Daniel Lanois, pues la escuché mucho mientras hacía el capítulo, sobre todo la últiman estrofa y el coro. Esta canción, además, fue la que pusieron en Joy al final del capítulo, así que todos la conocen (:

Eso.. leaan y **COMENTEN **:D

* * *

**Mi fuego**

La sala estaba en silencio. Era un silencio agónico, de esos en dónde sólo quieres huir y sentirte realmente vivo. Era un silencio casi irreal, pero que estaba lo suficiente presente en ambos como para torturarlos de a poco.

Ninguno de movía de su lugar, más que humanos en ese momento parecían estatuas. Estatuas carentes de emociones, de habla e incluso de conciencia. Así era como House y Cuddy se sentían.

House la miraba, desconectado del mundo y sólo concentrado en ella. Se alegraba tan sólo al ver que su garganta se moviera ligeramente para que tragara saliva, o como muy pocas veces abría su boca y dejaba escapar aire. Sólo esos movimientos hacían que House sintiese que Cuddy seguía ahí… con él.

Cuddy estaba despierta desde hace varias horas. Sentía la presencia de House, pero aún así se negaba a abrir los ojos. Su cabeza no asimilaba nada, sólo era como una caja la que llenaban y llenaban de recuerdos, de episodios que pasaban como flashes por su mente. Necesitaba entender demasiado, pero para eso los recuerdos debían parar, y esto parecía que jamás iba a ocurrir.

Ella en la cama de la UCI del hospital, él en el sofá a su lado. Ambos despiertos, conscientes, inertes junto al silencio.

Cuddy abrió los ojos por fin, tenía que volver a la realidad. Vio a House mirándola pálido, sin cabeza para articular palabra. Ambas miradas azules se conectaron, algo que ninguna ciencia podría jamás explicar. Sus miradas eran grises, ni de pena ni de alegría, entregados a la agonía del silencio.

Y así ambas mentes comenzaron en forma simultánea a ordenar sus ideas. Esos recuerdos comenzaban a tener sentido y se convertían en los días que antecedieron a éste, dónde todo comenzó…

--

_Sábado por la mañana, cinco días atrás. _

Era la última ecografía de Cuddy y, por primera vez durante su embarazo, House la acompañó. Ambos esperaban al doctor.

-¿¡Cuánto te ha crecido la panza últimamente!?

-¿Cuál es el placer de ser un insoportable?

-No lo sé, es un sentimiento inexplicable…

House sonrió irónico mientras Cuddy rodaba los ojos. El doctor llegó y comenzó a revisar lo rutinario, comentando con Cuddy mientras House sólo observaba la ecografía de su hijo, muy callado.

Llevaban cerca de 10 minutos cuando House se involucró, preocupado:

-Acerca esa imagen –Le ordenó.

-¿Disculpa House? –El doctor no le tenía mucha estima a House, menos iba a aguantar que le ordenara como hacer su trabajo.

-¡Acércala!

-Greg por favor –Cuddy se sentía incómoda por la situación- Déjalo hacer su trabajo.

-Pues tu doctor hace una mierda de trabajo.

-¡¡House no te permito…!! –El doctor no pudo continuar. House acercó la imagen y le indicó lo que lo está preocupando. El doctor se quedó sin palabras.

-¿Qué es lo que se hace ahora "doctor"? –House se burló, no esperó la respuesta del humillado doctor y llamó a las enfermeras- Quiero que preparen todo para internar a la doctora Cuddy en la UDI ¡Rápido!

-¿¿Greg?? –Cuddy no entendía nada- ¿Qué pasa Greg? ¿Qué le pasa a Tyler?

-¡Feto Cuddy, FETO, no Tyler!

Cuddy quedó helada. Nunca había visto esa mirada de temor en House tan potente y evidente como ahora. Tragó saliva y le preguntó:

-Qué pasa Greg.

-El bebé tiene hernias diafragmáticas Lisa –Habló el ginecólogo por fin- Te aseguro que estas no estaban la ecografía pasada.

-¡Sí claro, excúsate payaso inútil! –Le gritó House furioso- ¡Sólo espera la DEMANDA que te pondrá el hospital Y nosotros por negligente!

-Greg cálmate por favor… -Cuddy tenía ganas de llorar- Las hernias diafragmáticas son operables ¿O no doctor?

-Sí Lisa, pero tu bebe tiene hipoplasia, tenemos que darle corticoides antes del parto o morirá.

-Sí, sí, hágalo…

-¡Imbécil! –House seguía furioso- ¡Olvídate de tu trabajo, no volverás a ejercer como doctor nunca más!

--

_Sábado por la tarde_

-¿Qué pasa mamá? –Le preguntó Lis a Cuddy, al sentarse en un sofá junto a ella, en la UDI- ¿Le pasa algo a Tyler?

-Él…él está un poco enfermo cariño, pero tu papá ya lo está solucionando.

-¿Y si se sanará mamá? ¿Lo hará?

Cuddy se quedó callada con la mirada en el suelo. Su corazón no le permitía hacerse a la idea de que su pequeño corría el riesgo de morir durante la cirugía, pero aún así sentía miedo. Se repetía que todo estaría bien, que al final como siempre House lo solucionaría. Pero como doctora sabía muy bien los riesgos de la HDC, y ese lado racional no la dejaba en paz.

-¿Mamá…?

-Sí mi amor, se sanará.

-¿Por qué estás tan segura?

-Porque tu hermano es muy fuerte cariño, él es un House.

De pronto, Cuddy comenzó a sentir como su corazón aumentaba de velocidad. La máquina comenzó a sonar y Lis se asustó:

-Mamá… mamá qué pasa… qué pasa mamá.

-Tranquila cariño, todo está bien –Cuddy sentía como iba perdiendo fuerzas cada segundo. Su cara se empalideció, metió su mano dentro de la cama y sintió sangre en las sábanas- Lis… -Las enfermeras y el doctor a cargo llegaron a auxiliarla, pero a Cuddy sólo le importaba Lis- Lis escúchame, no te pongas nerviosa ¿Bien? –La taquicardia ya no la dejaba hablar- Ve con tu papá… ve con él.

-Mami qué te pasa –Lis estaba llorando.

-Escúchame Lisa… ve con tu papá… yo estoy… bien.

-Pero mamá…

-Lis –Cameron tocó su espalda- Tu mamá estará bien, te lo prometo.

-¿Por qué está así tía Allison?

-Ahora los médicos lo descubrirán –Cameron estiró sus brazos y subió a Lis encima- Ven, iremos a otro lugar para no estorbar.

-¿Por qué usted no ayuda a mi mamá tía Allison?

-Porque no necesitan mi ayuda –Cameron sonrió, pero atenta de todo lo que ocurría con Cuddy- Vamos Lis…

No habían caminado mucho por el pasillo cuando se toparon con House, quien venía lo más rápido que su bastón le permitía:

-¿Qué pasó? –Le preguntó a su ex empleada.

-Hemorragia y taquicardia.

-Mierda.

House entró a la sala. Lis sintió deseos de entrar y ver qué ocurría con su mamá, pero la verdad en brazos de Cameron se sentía mucho más segura, por lo que se quedó aferrada a su cuello mientras ésta la llevaba muy lejos de ahí.

--

_Lunes por la noche_

-¡Mierda Lisa! –House estaba descontrolado- ¡Medicamente es lo mejor!

-¡No me importa Greg, Tyler no está preparado para nacer aún!

-¡Tal vez sí!

-¡No arriesgaré a mi hijo a morir!

-¡Te estás arriesgando tú!

-Créeme que en una tabla de prioridad él va antes que yo.

-¡Has tenido 4 hemorragias!

-¡Y aunque tenga que tener 40 más Greg, es la vida de mi hijo la que está en juego!

-¡También la tuya!

-¡¡No me importa!! –Cuddy comenzó a llorar- ¡Sólo me importa él Greg, ahora sólo me importa él!

-¿Y Lis? ¿No te importa lo que está sintiendo al verte así?

-Lis es fuerte, lo superará.

-¡Morirás si sigues así, maldición! –House golpeó la pared- ¡Hagamos la cesárea ahora Lisa, sabes que es lo mejor!

-Para mí es lo mejor, no para él.

-¡Es un FETO! ¡Un FETO!

Cuddy ni siquiera tenía fuerzas para responder aquello. Sin dejar de llorar le tomó la mano a House y lo acercó a él, abrazándolo del cuello y hablándole al oído:

-Sé que estás preocupado por mí Greg… te entiendo –Lo besó en los labios temblando, mirándolo con los ojos hinchados- Pero por favor entiéndeme a mí. Es mi bebé Greg, es la vida de mi bebé. No puedo…No puedo permitir que él nazca con sus pulmones así, podría…podría…

-¿Morir? Sí Lisa, podría morir. Pero si sigues así morirás tú.

-Lo sé Greg, lo sé. Pero tengo que arriesgarme, lo tengo que hacer por él.

-No, no, no… tienes que hacer la cesárea ahora, ahora antes que esto empeore.

-Greg… -Cuddy tomó la mano de House y la puso sobre su vientre- Él está aquí mi amor, él está vivo. No es un feto, es Tyler, nuestro hijo. Tenemos su pieza lista ¿Lo recuerdas? Con sus juguetes, su ropita, su cuna… Todo está esperando por él.

-Podría sobrevivir Lisa.

-Sabes que el riesgo aumenta el doble.

-¿Y que su madre muera no es un riesgo?

-No moriré –Lo besó en los labios llorando- No moriré porque tú no lo permitirás. Tú me mantendrás a tu lado ¿Verdad? Harás hasta lo imposible por tenerme junto a ti.

-Sí, pero no soy Dios Lisa.

-Necesito que esta vez lo seas…

Cuddy cerró sus ojos y su cabeza cayó a la almohada de golpe. Las máquinas comenzaron a sonar al igual como lo habían hecho desde el sábado y su presión se fue a los cielos.

-¡Enfermeras! –Las enfermeras llegaron en segundos a auxiliarla- ¡Maldición…!

Luego de varios minutos pudieron estabilizarla, pero esta vez conectada a un respirador automático.

House comenzó a moverse por la sala furioso, sin saber qué diablos hacer. Cameron llegó al poco tiempo:

-¿Qué pasó?

-Lo de siempre.

Cameron suspiró impotente de no poder ayudar a su amiga.

-Esto tiene que acabar –Le dijo House, Cameron lo miró sin entender- No me importa lo que diga, haré la cesárea.

-No puedes.

-Declararé una emergencia, o la declararé loca, o me robaré un quirófano. No me importa, pero lo haré.

-No me refiero a eso, no puedes pasar a llevar su decisión.

-¡No está pensando con la cabeza!

-¡Está siendo madre House!

-¡NO! ¡Si de verdad estuviera siendo madre pensaría en Lis, no en ese parásito al que nunca antes ha visto!

-Eres un cerdo.

-Sí, uno que quiere ver a su esposa VIVA.

-Es su decisión House, no la tuya.

--

_Martes por la tarde._

-Mamá…

Lis contenía todos los deseos que tenía de llorar. Ver a su mamá así, totalmente acabada, le partía el alma. Su cara ya no tenía color, tenía grandes ojeras, su pelo estaba graso y despeinado, y por supuesto estaba esa gran bolsa de sangre colgando a un lado, cerciorándose de que ésta tuviera la necesaria en su cuerpo luego de tantas hemorragias.

Cuddy estaba consciente ahora, pero ella misma se daba cuenta como a veces se iba a negro. Sentía que ya no tenía fuerzas de nada, ni siquiera para mover un dedo. Pero bastaba sentir como esos ojos azules la miraban para sacar energías de una forma inexplicable.

-¿Sí?

-¿Te vas a morir?

Esa pregunta fue como una estaca que atravesó su cuerpo. Sintió como esas energías rápidamente se iban y la dejaban en el más profundo abismo. Veía esos ojos azul intenso y sentía que se despedazaba, sentía que podía ver en su interior y darse cuenta que ni ella misma se creía capaz de sobrevivir. Sintió deseos de gritarle SI, de prepararla para el posible final que tendría su mamá. Pero no era capaz, eso terminaría de acabar con toda razón de vivir. Si su hija se resignaba a su muerte ¿Entonces qué cosa la aferraría a la vida?

-No.

-Papá dice que sí.

-¿Él…cree eso?

-Lo escuché hablando con tía Allison. Dijo que tú morirías si no tenías a mi hermano pronto. Mamá… –Lis tomó su mano y la apretó- Yo no quiero que te mueras mamá, por favor no te mueras.

-Yo…yo no voy a morir amor… no puedo…dejarte aquí sola.

-No te creo. Ten a mi hermano mamá, papá dice que así te salvarás.

-Tu hermano…no está listo aún.

-¡Por favor, yo no quiero que te mueras! –Comenzó a llorar- ¡Yo prefiero que vivas tú!

-Es tu hermano…

-¡Pero yo no lo conozco; nunca he estado con él, nunca lo he abrazado, ni jugado con él, ni hablado…NADA! ¡Mi vida no será distinta si él se va!

-¡Lisa!

-¡YO NO QUIERO QUE MUERAS!

-¡No…moriré! –De pronto, Cuddy vomitó sangre encima de Lis. Las máquinas volvieron a sonar fuertemente y Cuddy se desmayó.

Chase junto a un grupo de enfermeras llegó y trató de estabilizarla, pero esta vez Cuddy parecía no reaccionar. Lis estaba en su lugar congelada, sin reaccionar ni hacer nada, sólo viendo como su madre se acercaba cada vez más a la muerte.

Cameron llegó a la sala y vio como Cuddy no respondía a los medicamentos. Su taquicardia aumentaba y la hemorragia no paraba. Se quiso involucrar pero vio a Lis en un rincón observando todo con sangre en la ropa. Se acercó preocupada:

-Lis… Lis qué te pasó.

-Mamá vomitó encima –Lis no lloraba, sus ojos estaban estáticos, no dejaban de ver a su mamá.

-Ven, nos iremos de…

-¡Entro en paro! –Avisó Chase mientras preparaba todo- ¡Paletas! ¡Carguen, 200, despejen!

Cameron vio asustada como su esposo reanimaba a Cuddy.

-¡Carguen, 250, despejen!

Nada. El corazón de Cuddy esta vez parecía haberse rendido.

-¡Carguen, 300, despejen!

-¡¡MAMÁ!! –Lis reaccionó por fin- ¡¡SI TE MUERES NUNCA TE LO PERDONARÉ!!

-¡Otra vez, carguen, 300, despejen!

-¡¡SI TE MUERES NO EXISTIRÁS MÁS EN MI VIDA, TE LO JURO!!

-¡Otra vez, carguen, 300, despejen!

-¡¡TÚ ME DIJISTE QUE NO IBAS A MORIR, CUMPLE TU PALABRA MAMÁ!!

-¡Otra vez, carguen, 300, despejen!

-¡¡NO TE MUERAS, NO TE MUERAS, NO TE MUERAS!!

-Vamos Cuddy… -Esta vez fue Chase quien lo dijo, antes de preparar las paletas nuevamente- ¡Despejen!

-No funcionará –Dijo el ginecólogo, quien también estaba atento- Trataré al menos de salvar al bebé.

-¡NO! –Cameron dejó a Lis e intervino- Chase de nuevo ¡De nuevo!

-¡Despejen!

-¡Esta muerta, déjame sacar al bebé!

Lo último que vio el ginecólogo fue la cara de House aparecer en la sala y golpearlo con fuerza. Se quedó en el suelo adolorido.

-¿House? –Cameron se acercó y vio a House como nunca antes: asustado, confundido, agotado, triste, desesperado… todo en apenas un segundo- House…

-¡Sigan! –Gritó el nefrólogo- ¡Por qué no siguen, reanímenla!

Los doctores dejaron de actuar. Sabían que muy bien que su jefa probablemente ya no estuviera con vida. House sintió como perdía el control:

-¡Aléjense, lo haré yo!

-House espera… -Cameron lo alejó, le quitó las paletas a Chase y se preparó- ¡Despejen! –Nada- Otra vez ¡Despejen! –Nada- ¡Lisa aún tienes cosas que hacer! ¡Despejen!

--

_Miércoles por la mañana_

Cuddy abrió los ojos lentamente. Estaba conectada a un respirador automático, recibía sangre y no tenía idea qué día era ni menos qué había ocurrido. Se sentía desorientada, parecía no ordenar bien sus ideas. Miró alado y vio a Lis viéndola con el ceño fruncido y las piernas en su pecho, sentada en el sofá. Quiso hablar pero se dio cuenta que ni fuerzas para eso tenía. Incluso sonreír le demandaba un esfuerzo que no estaba dispuesta a dar. Movió su mano como pudo tratando que Lis se le acercara, pero ésta parecía molesta pues se rehusaba a ir. Cuddy no entendía demasiado el enojo de Lis pero tenía una idea, por lo que sintió una vez más como todo se le desmoronaba. Trató de sacarse la mascarilla pero entonces Lis se levantó y se lo prohibió. En ese acto Cuddy la tomó de la mano y la acercó a su cuerpo, viéndola con ojos interrogativos, a punto de llorar. Lis se alejó un poco y bajó la mirada, también triste:

-Los doctores… querían declarar la hora de tu muerte mamá –Cuddy abrió los ojos sorprendida por las palabras de la pequeña- Si no hubiera sido por papá y tía Allison que no se rindieron… hubieras muerto –Cuddy trató de hablar pero Lis le calló- Sé que lo haces por mi hermano, y eso me hace admirarte mucho, pero… -Lis dudó, tomó aire y la miró directamente a los ojos- Si de verdad me quieres mamá, te pido que dejes esta agonía. Me haces daño mamá, yo ya no quiero llorar más cada vez que salgo de esta sala, no quiero tener tu sangre en mi ropa y menos quiero tener que ver cómo te mueres. Si me quieres mamá, harás lo que te estoy pidiendo. Porque yo te quiero mami, mucho, y no estoy lista para estar sin ti…

_--_

_Jueves por la mañana_

En el quirófano todo era silencio. Sólo se escuchaban los movimientos del doctor, sus peticiones a las enfermeras y los pasos inquietos de House. En la cirugía estaba Chase como apoyo y junto a él un cirujano neonatal, esperando por el pequeño Tyler y su cirugía.

Ya habían pasado diez minutos… quince… veinte… sacar al bebé estaba siendo más difícil de lo que pensaban. Pero cuando ya casi se cumplía la media hora, el esperado aviso llegó:

-Veo la cabeza, preparen todo para cirugía.

Las enfermeras rápidamente comenzaron a moverse junto al cirujano neonatal. El ginecólogo iba a seguir pero House lo detuvo. Sin entender el ginecólogo pretendió no ponerle atención, pero House insistente se hizo oír. Luego de un par de movimientos e inyecciones, despertó a Cuddy.

-¿¡QUÉ MIERDA HICISTE!? –Gritó enojado, tenerla despierta era todo un problema- ¡¡SABES QUE ESTA OPERACIÓN ES…!!

-Cállate –Intervino Cuddy con los ojos a medio abrir, seria, autoritaria- Cállate y haz tu maldito trabajo.

Cuddy miró a House. Éste la miraba fríamente, con rabia en su interior. Cerró los ojos y descansó pocos segundos. Lo volvió a mirar y con voz quebrada le dijo:

-Perdóname.

-Luego hablaremos de eso, ahora sólo asume la condición que me has puesto y ve como tu hijo se muere.

Cuddy sintió como su cuerpo se helaba al escuchar esas palabras. Cerró sus ojos y dejó escapar un par de lágrimas. Miró al techo y comenzó a pedir, si es que había una fuerza superior capaz de lo imposible, sólo un milagro.

-Lo tengo –Avisó el doctor sacando por completo el pequeño cuerpo del bebé.

El momento por fin había llegado. Los segundos comenzaron a pasar como años para todos en ese quirófano. El doctor le daba palmaditas a Tyler, pero éste como todos se esperaban, no reaccionaba.

House no se involucraba. Veía como un espectador más la lucha por sobrevivir de su pequeño hijo. Cuddy se esforzaba por moverse pero el cuello estaba adormecido. No podía ver nada, sentía que la angustiaba la estaba matando. 1…2…3 segundos… Nada, su pequeño no lloraba. 4…5…6…

-¡Tyler! –Gritó con todas sus fuerzas, sintiendo como su corazón estaba al borde de la explosión- ¡Respira mi amor, yo sé que tú puedes respirar! –Miró a House esperando algún apoyo, pero éste estaba congelado en su lugar, con la mirada sombría- ¡Vamos… sólo un esfuerzo pequeño…tú puedes! –Comenzó a llorar, la angustia la estaba matando- Tyler… Tyler por favor… respira… ¡TYLER! –Nada…el pequeño se estaba volviendo morado con los segundos- ¡Por favor… yo necesito que vivas cariño, te necesito vivo para ser feliz! ¡Todos hemos sacrificado demasiado por ti, por favor sólo haz este intento! ¡¡TYLER!!

* * *

**¿Habrá sobrevivido Tyler? **

Próximo capítulo: **Déjame llevarte a los campos de fresas. **

Ya me conocen, si muuuuuchos comentan, muuucho antes lo publicaré (:


	35. Déjame llevarte a los campos de fresas

Holaaaaaa :D .. Perdón por no subirlo antes, no puedo usar el pc y con el ipod es muy incómodo :( .. pero aquí estoy (:

Antes de q lean el capitulo quería explicarles brevemente el título del capi anterior, Mi Fuego. Se llama así en parte por el título de la canción que les dije, y también porque en la canción se deja ver que el bebé que está naciendo (Si no saben, la canción describe el nacimiento de un bebé) es la única razón que hace a la persona seguir luchando, "fuego" es su fuerza. Por eso decidí llamarlo así, porque a fin de cuentas lo único q mantenia vivita a Cuddy era Tyler.

**Letmebe**: Thank you so much for your review!! When I read it I thought to myself "Wow, It was written for Lore, It can't be real" Actually, I think that it's a joke jajajaa xD! If it's not a joke, WOW! I feel so COOL :D I never thought my stupid fic was read for people who just speak in english, so.. WONDERFUL! :D .. And I don't know english very well, if you don't understand something I'M SO SORRY :'( .. I'm a child yet :'(

El capi deben leerlo con muuuucho cuidado porque es muy enredado, más que el otro. Si sienten que algo no calza, no son ustedes, el capi está diseñado para confundirlos hasta ya el final donde todo se aclara.

Eso.. al final del capi les explicaré el título de este capitulo (: **COMENTEN **! Loveyou! :)

* * *

**Déjame llevarte a los campos de fresas**

-¿Por qué lo hiciste? –Preguntó Cuddy rompiendo el silencio de aquella sala, ese día viernes- ¿En qué demonios pensabas?

-¿A qué te refieres? –House, aunque hasta hace unos minutos había estado muy preocupado, se volvió frío e indiferente.

-Ya sabes… -Una lágrima recorrió su rostro- ¿Por qué me despertaste?

-Tú me lo pediste.

-¡Y ESO QUÉ! ¡NO TENÍAS NINGÚN DERECHO A DESPERTARME!

-¿Perdón? ¡Qué demonios te pasa Cuddy!

-¡No pensaba con la cabeza, las hormonas tenían mi cordura hecha un mar de emociones y tú decides por primera vez hacerme caso!

-¡Asume tus decisiones Cuddy!

-¡PRÓTEGEME HOUSE!

--

_Jueves por la mañana. 9:33 a.m._

-¡Tyler! ¡Tyler por favor despierta!

Por más que Cuddy gritaba, no había la mínima señal de que el bebé llorara o se moviera. Su cuerpo ya estaba morado y pronto moriría.

-Lisa –Habló el ginecólogo- Lisa lo siento, no creo que se pueda hacer algo más, será mejor que…

-¿¡QUÉ!? –Cuddy estaba débil y seguía atontada por los sedantes, pero su furia superaba todo- ¿¡Me dices que "no crees" que mi bebé pueda sobrevivir!? ¡Qué clase de médico eres, por qué demonios no sigues reanimándolo!

-Los pulmones no van a funcionar.

-¡Te lo estoy ordenando, como tu jefa te exijo que sigas haciendo tu maldito trabajo!

-No Lisa…

--

Volvieron a quedar en silencio. Cuddy vio su vientre, notoriamente más pequeño, y se quejó en silencio por la cirugía que había tenido.

-Acércate –Le pidió la decana al nefrólogo con lágrimas en los ojos- Acércate por favor.

-¿Qué quieres? –House no parecía tener intención de moverse- Puedes decírmelo conmigo aquí.

-Por favor…

House accedió enojado. Se acercó y Cuddy tomó su rostro entre sus manos muy dulcemente. Lo besó en los labios con timidez y lo miró directamente a los ojos al momento de preguntarle:

-¿Me querías castigar?

-¿Por qué?

-Por no hacerte caso… Por mantener mi posición tanto tiempo y arriesgar mi vida.

-Suficiente castigo fue el que casi te murieras en más de una oportunidad.

-No… tú me querías castigar porque los puse en una situación muy difícil.

-No Cuddy –House tenía una mezcla de pena y rabia en sus ojos- No sólo es eso… lo que no soporto pensar es que… lo preferiste a él antes que a tu familia.

-Él también es de la familia.

-¡No lo es!

-Sí… porque es nuestro hijo.

-No.

-No tenías que castigarme con eso…fue algo muy difícil de ver.

-Tú te pusiste la soga al cuello.

-Y tú me permitiste saltar.

--

_Jueves por la mañana. 9:35 a.m._

-¡Greg haz algo!

-Tú me pediste que te despertara, asume.

-¡Ok Greg ya entendí el mensaje, por favor puedes parar de torturarme y ayudar a Tyler!

-Lo que yo haga no hará ninguna diferencia.

-¡Quiero sentirte presente Greg, porque hasta ahora es como si no estuvieras aquí!

De pronto un pequeño sonido calló a todos en la sala. Tyler parecía con dificultad respirar, y eso comenzó a mover a todos en la sala.

-¡Preparen el quirófano, traigan oxígeno, equipo de emergencias…!

-¿Qué pasa? –Cuddy no podía ver nada desde su lado- Greg…Greg… -House observaba muy atento los movimientos que hacían con Tyler- ¡HOUSE QUÉ MIERDA PASA!

-Los pulmones funcionan.

-¿De verdad?

-Sí.

Cuddy sonrió soltando una lágrima de alegría. Su sacrificio había valido la pena.

--

-Quiero verlo –Dijo Cuddy tratando de bajarse de la cama, siendo detenida por House- ¡Déjame verlo!

-No es el momento.

-¿Quién eres tú para decirme cuál es el mejor momento para ver a mi bebé?

-Tu esposo.

-Suéltame.

-No.

-¡¡Suéltame!!

Cuddy forcejeaba con House, pero de pronto comenzó a quejarse de un fuerte dolor. House levantó las sabanas y vio sangre entre sus piernas. Exclamó molesto:

-Te rompiste algunos puntos… de nuevo.

-¡Gracias por las clases doctor! –Irónica. El dolor la estaba matando- ¡Enfermeras!

Luego de mucho ajetreo se pudo estabilizar a Cuddy, quién permanecía lo suficiente drogada como para no moverse pero sí estaba despierta, mirando algún punto del techo.

--

-¿Cómo está? –Preguntó Wilson al entrar a la oficina de House, preocupado- ¿Por qué no estás con ella?

-Necesita descansar.

-Te querrá acompañándola.

-No hemos dejado de discutir.

-Aún así, deberías hacer un esfuerzo y…

-Tiene su mente bloqueada Wilson –Serio, mirando a cualquier punto- Está en negación.

-¿Crees que sola saldrá?

-Sí. Conmigo se bloquea aún más. Está molesta.

-¡Aún así, apóyala, ayúdala a ver la verdad!

-¡¡No entiendes que ni yo sé cómo lidiar con esto!!

--

_Jueves por la mañana. 9:45 a.m._

-¿Doctor…cómo está? ¿Cómo está?

-Acaba de entrar a pabellón Lisa, tranquila, necesito terminar bien contigo.

-Pero…

Una de las enfermeras que acompañaba la cirugía de Tyler entró al pabellón de Cuddy y habló con el ginecólogo al oído. El ginecólogo suspiró. Cuddy enseguida se alteró:

-¿¡Qué pasó!? ¿¡Qué pasó doctor!?

-Tranquila, no ha pasado nada –A las enfermeras- Limpien y seden a la doctora Cuddy, por favor –A House- Tenemos que hablar.

-¡Esperen, esperen, no, no me seden, estoy bien, estoy bien, por favor…! –Cuddy cerró los ojos y se durmió.

House y el ginecólogo salieron al pasillo.

-No me puedo imaginar lo que es lidiar con todo esto.

-¿Con un hijo que está medio muerto y una esposa con ataque de histeria? No sé de qué hablas…

-Sí ocurrió algo con Tyler –House se calló y lo observó directamente- Tuvo daño cerebral permanente. Lo siento…

--

-Allison… -Exclamó a duras penas Cuddy al ver entrar a la rubia a la sala.

-¿Cómo estás Lisa? –Cameron tenía los ojos rojos, evidentemente se contenía las ganas de llorar. Tomó su mano fraternal- ¿Cómo lo estás llevando?

-Yo…yo quiero ver a Tyler, Allison ¿Por qué no lo traen?

Cameron guardó silencio sorprendida. Pensó mucho qué decir:

-¿Dónde está House?

-No lo sé. Dijo que necesitaba pensar… ¡Pero no me importa House! ¡Quiero ver a Tyler!

-No te muevas, te harás daño.

-Allison –Chase entró a la sala- Te necesito afuera, lo siento Cuddy, luego vendrá.

Cameron salió rápido. En el pasillo miró a Chase llena de dudas:

-¿Ella sabe lo de…?

-Dejémosle eso a House.

--

-¡Lis! –Exclamó Cuddy sonriendo al ver entrar a la pequeña, quién corrió a sus brazos cálidamente- Dios te extrañé tanto.

-Yo también.

-Luces algo pálida ¿Estás comiendo bien cariño? No quiero que por todo esto que pasa te alimentes mal ¿Ok?

-Estoy bien mamá, eres tú la que no tiene color en la piel.

-Es que… estoy algo agotada –Cuddy sonrió y volvió a abrazar a su pequeña- Pero estoy aquí ¿Ves? Ahora…ahora estaremos todos… los cuatro.

Lis la miró sin entender a lo que se refería su mamá. Cuddy vio su cejo fruncido y entonces rodó los ojos y sonrió:

-Todos me han mirado así –Acarició su hombro- Sé que Tyler tendrá daño cerebral cariño, estoy consciente de eso –Lis abrió más los ojos sin dejarse de sorprender- ¿Y eso qué? Él sigue siendo mi hijo, aunque…aunque no pueda caminar o hablar solo… o lo que sea… lo que sea yo lo apoyaré y no es menos hijo mío por eso. ¿Por qué todos creen que no puedo entender eso? Soy doctora, sé lo que es el daño cerebral pero soy madre y… él es mi bebé de todas maneras… a mí me basta con que esté vivo.

Lis guardó silencio.

--

-Ella sabe lo del daño cerebral papá –Lis entró a la oficina de House muy seria- pero ella…

-Lo sé.

-¿Y qué piensas hacer?

-Vamos a hablar con ella.

-¿Me dejarás ir?

-Sí.

--

-Lisa –House y Lis entraron- Tenemos que hablar.

-¿No fuiste por jugo Lis? –Cuddy se sentó, ya más despierta que antes.

-No –Lis se sentó en la orilla de la cama muy seriamente- Mamá ¿Qué día es hoy?

-Claro que jueves ¿Por qué?

Lis bajó la mirada mientras House golpeaba la pared, ambos sin saber qué pensar. Cuddy no entendía nada:

-¿Por qué actúan así? ¿Qué ocurre?

-Es viernes mamá, no jueves.

-¿Viernes?

-Sí.

-¿Me estás diciendo que me sedaron todo un día?

-No –Ahora House habló- Tú despertaste el jueves Lisa ¿Es que acaso no lo recuerdas?

-Por Dios si lo recordara no tendría esta cara de espanto que tengo ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué tantos rodeos?

--

_Jueves por la tarde_

Cuddy abrió a duras penas los ojos. Le costó varios minutos pero pudo incorporarse bien. House estaba en el sofá, a Cuddy le pareció que estuvo llorando pues tenía los ojos muy rojos y lucía verdaderamente triste. Cuddy sintió deseos de levantarse y abrazarlo, pero no tenía las suficientes fuerzas para eso. Tiernamente lo sacó de las nubes:

-Cariño…

House se levantó rápidamente como reflejo. Vio a Cuddy despierta viéndolo preocupada y no pudo más que abrazarla intensamente. Cuddy sintió como le aplastaba su recién operado vientre pero se aguantó, JAMÁS había visto a su esposo así, necesitaba de todo su apoyo. Estaba tan preocupada por él que no se preguntó la razón hasta luego de varios minutos. Entonces un mar de angustia llenó su corazón:

-¿Qué pasa?

-Algo salió mal.

-¿En…?

-En la operación de Tyler.

-¿Qué pasó?

-Lisa, Tyler no sobrevivió.

Cuddy se fue a negro. Por un momento, su cabeza dejó de funcionar.

--

-¿Qué? –Cuddy estaba llorando- ¿Qué es este juego? ¡¡A qué están jugando ustedes dos!!

-A nada mamá.

-¡Sí estoy loca, pero sólo porque estoy alucinando con ustedes dos, esto no es real!

-Mamá esto no es una alucinación –Lis se acercó pero Cuddy la alejó, estaba convertida en otra- Mamá…

-¿¡Ustedes creen que no recordaría si mi hijo estuviera muerto!? ¡Mi hijo está vivo!

-¿¡Y dónde está!? –Preguntó House muy serio- ¡Dónde está Cuddy, dónde está Tyler!

-Ustedes…no me lo quieren traer… no me lo quieren traer porque él es especial… sólo porque tiene daño cerebral.

-¿De verdad crees que esa es la razón?

-¡Sí! ¿¡Por qué no lo recordaría, a ver, a ver!?

--

_Jueves por la tarde, segundos después._

-¡ALÉJATE, ALÉJATE, ES MENTIRA, ES MENTIRA, MI HIJO ESTÁ VIVO, VIVO! –Cuddy estaba como loca. Las enfermeras ya habían llegado, pero House las mantenía al margen, tenía que hacerse cargo de ella- ¡ALÉJATE HOUSE, TRÁIGANME A MI BEBÉ, TRÁINGANLO!

-Lisa escúchame, tienes que superarlo ¿Bien? Yo también, los dos lo haremos. Es difícil, pero sabíamos que pasaría.

-¡QUIERO VER A TYLER, QUIERO VER A TYLER! ¡Agg! –Cuddy se quejó y vio sangre en su entrepierna- ¡¡TYLER, QUIERO VERLO, DÉJENME VERLO!!

-Te rompiste los puntos Lisa, tienen que cerrártelos, tranquilízate.

-¡SAL DE AQUÍ, DAME A TYLER, ME LO QUIERES QUITAR, DÁMELO!

-Doctor –La jefa de enfermeras se estaba intranquilizando- Tenemos que…

-¡Ya lo sé, sólo esperen, ella puede reaccionar!

-¿¡REACCIONAR!? ¡¡NO, TYLER NO ESTÁ MUERTO, ES MENTIRA, YO LO VI, LO VI!!

-Doctor… -Siguió insistiendo la enfermera con la aguja en la mano.

-Sólo un poco más –House trataba de avanzar pero Cuddy se movía y se lastimaba- Mírame Lisa, soy Greg, tu esposo, yo no miento ¿Recuerdas? No te mentiría, es verdad.

-¡MIENTES! –Comenzó a golpear las paredes- ¡TYLER NO ESTÁ MUERTO! ¡NO LO ESTÁ!

-¡Doctor House!

-Sédenla –Ordenó Chase, quien acababa de llegar.

Las enfermeras lo hicieron al instante. Entre un grupo numeroso tomaron a Cuddy y la sedaron totalmente. Junto a Chase la llevaron al quirófano.

--

-Mamá…

Cuddy no contestaba nada. Tenía los ojos perdidos en el piso, no se movía ni reaccionaba a nada. Sus ojos se enrojecieron, poco a pocos un montón de lágrimas comenzaron a salir y recorrer sus mejillas mientras su labio temblaba. Cerró sus ojos y por fin recordó cómo sucedió todo. Todo tenía tanto sentido para ella ahora que le dolía admitirlo. Se abrazó los hombros y lloró más fuerte y angustiosamente, apretando con sus uñas la tela, rasguñándose los hombros inconscientemente, moviendo su cabeza de un lado al otro.

Lis vio a House cómo preguntándose qué hacer y éste sólo le hizo un gesto de continuar. Lis tocó la cabeza de Cuddy y acarició su cabello, tal y como ella lo hacía cuando tenía pesadillas. Cuddy levantó la cabeza y vio a Lis con los ojos llorosos, evidentemente por verla así. Entonces tomó sus pequeñas manitos y las besó, luego aguantándose le dijo:

-Cariño necesito… estar sola ahora ¿Bien?

-Bien.

Era mentira. Lo que menos quería Cuddy en ese momento era estar sola. Sólo quería calor, un poco de calor dentro de ese hielo en el que se sentía. Pero como siempre anteponiendo las necesidades de su pequeña hija a las de ella, no podía verla triste, no a ella.

Lis también sabía por lo que su mamá pasaba, pero decidió respetar su decisión y salir. En realidad se sentía muy mal y sólo quería alejarse. Sí, era egoísta… por algo era una House.

-¿Quieres que me vaya?

Le preguntó House cuando ya estaban solos. Cuddy negó con la cabeza y entonces sintió como el cálido cuerpo de su esposo se aferraba al suyo. Por fin juntos los dos compartiendo el mismo dolor, la misma soledad.

-Él…murió –Dijo en voz alta y quebrada Cuddy, apretando fuertemente el brazo de House- Murió nuestro bebé Greg.

-Sí…

_Vivir con los ojos cerrados es fácil,  
entendiendo mal todo lo que se ve.  
Se está poniendo difícil ser alguien  
pero todo se resuelve,  
no me Importa mucho._

_Déjame llevarte a allá,  
porque voy a los campos de fresa  
Nada es real y no hay nada para perder el tiempo  
Campos de fresa por siempre._

_John Lennon. _

_

* * *

_Créanme, me costó mucho tomar esta decision :( .. Cuando terminé de escribir Mi fuego, aún no me decidía, y hasta la mitad de este capítulo tampoco :( .. Pero ya está, y creo que fue la decisión correcta (:

Bien.. si aún no le encuentran sentido al título y la canción los confundió más, trataré de ser breve:

Esta canción escrita por John Lennon, narra una experiencia vivida por él. Los campos de fresas era el nombre de un orfanato, y a él le gustaba mucho ir a allá a jugar con los niños, pues se sentía muy representado con ellos porque él también era huerfano de padres y vivía con sus tíos. (Si me equivoco en algo, corríganme)

Sin embargo, el sentido que se le ha dado a esta canción varía mucho, incluso por el mismo Lennon. Para algunos, los campos de fresas son el estado que te da la droga LSD, para otros el estado de coma y para otros (Y este sentido lo tomé yo) es la muerte. En general, los campos de fresas representa la máxima paz que vive una persona.

Cité ese fragmento porque me recordó mucho a Cuddy, sobre todo el primer parrafo. implícitamente, he puesto que la cabeza de Cuddy se fue a "Los campos de fresas" al olvidar lo ocurrido con Tyler. Su cabeza, por lo menos en el sentido que yo quise implicitamente dar, optó por el camino fácil y olvidó todo. Pero.. los campos de fresas no son por siempre, y hay que volver a la realidad.

También, el otro sentido que quise explicar, era que Tyler era llevado a ese lugar al morir. Este sentido es bien especial pues nunca escribí a Tyler directamente, pero pueden tomarlo con que esa persona que dice "Déjame llevarte a los campos de fresas" es Dios, o un ángel, o quien ustedes quieran imaginar, llevando a Tyler al cielo.

Quiero decirles con esta graaaaan lata, que puedes tomar dos caminos: morir o vivir.

Gracias por su tiempo!! :)

Siguiente capitulo: **Perderte.**


	36. Perderte

Hola :) ! Algo ocurre con mi cuenta . ! no puedo subir archivos D: .. Afortunadamente éste capi lo tenía desde antes :B! Pero no sé qué haré con el siguiente :( .. Roguemos pq esto se solucione pronto :/

Bien.. Me alegra que les haya gustado el capi anterior :D .. Queria llegar a los 500 pero no se pudo u_u en fin..

El título de este capítulo es por la canción "Lose you" de Pete Yorn, también la conocen porque es de la BSO de House, nada menos que la canción del capi de la muerte de Kutner :( Jaja, sí me encanta la BSO de House :P

Sería bueno que la escucharan, pero sobre todo leyeran la letra. Creo que la letra representa mucho los sentimientos de Cuddy en el capítulo :/ .. Eso

**COMENTEN!! **:D

* * *

**Perderte**

Cuddy entró a la habitación de Tyler.

Ella lucía muy mal. Lejos de sus trajes de decana, su peinado de mujer de mundo y su sonrisa perfecta, vestía un pantalón ancho y desteñido, un polerón gris que pertenecía a House y el pelo despeinado. Para qué hablar de la cara.

La habitación que iba a pertenecer a Tyler seguía intacta. Ni House ni Lis se habían atrevido a mover nada, menos Cuddy. Era una habitación pequeña, con una gran ventana en el centro. Tenía una cuna de madera en el lado izquierdo, sabanitas de caricaturas Disney y una almohada muy grande con el nombre TYLER. En un lado de la cuna había un gran oso que Wilson le había regalado, lo tomó entre sus brazos y se levantó el polerón dejando al descubierto uno de sus senos cargados de leche. Cerró los ojos y presionó en el seno, sacando una escuálida leche de un tono amarillento, dejando al oso cubierto de ésta. Luego lo secó con un pañal de género y lo arropó en la cuna, casi como un zombi.

Junto a la cuna había una cómoda llena de ropa en su interior. Cajón por cajón sacó las prendas y comenzó a olerlas, roseándolas con colonia de bebé. Buscó un bolso y guardó toda la ropa ahí, a excepción de unos pequeños zapatos color blanco, los que luego de ver detenidamente, guardó en su bolsillo.

Se recostó en la alfombra y vio el techo por un largo rato sin hacer ni decir nada. De pronto se levantó y quitó toda la ropa, quedando totalmente desnuda. Comenzó a tocarse cada parte del cuerpo con repudio, llenándose de lágrimas al sentir su vientre blando y además con estrías, sintiéndose asquerosa. Aún tenía las piernas hinchadas y al parecer también habían aparecido estrías ahí, pero muy pequeñas.

Lis vio la puerta de la habitación abierta y se asomó, sorprendiéndose al encontrarse a su madre desnuda hincada en la alfombra. No lo encontraba algo malo pero sí le desencajaba, ni su madre ni su padre andan desnudos por ahí y hace mucho que no los veía sin ropa. Definitivamente su madre no era de las que estaba así en la casa, algo debía ocurrir. Se acercó lentamente haciendo el menor ruido posible, se sentó a su lado y acarició tiernamente su mejilla, logrando que Cuddy reaccionara y recién se percatara de su presencia.

-Mamá ¿Qué ocurre?

-Lis… lo siento mi amor, olvidé que estabas en casa… me iré a vestir.

-No me molesta verte mamá –Lis sonrió y la abrazó, quedando sorprendida al ver el gran tamaño que tenían los pechos de su madre- ¿Tienen leche? –Cuddy asintió con una triste sonrisa- ¿Y qué harás con ella?

-Sacármela y botarla.

-¿Te duelen?

-Sí.

-Entonces deberías sacártela ahora.

Cuddy dejó de responder. Se recostó de lado mirando con pena a su pequeña hija. Lis sintió mucha lástima por el estado de su madre, por lo que se tragó todo el orgullo House e hizo lo impensable: comenzó a beber del pecho de Cuddy. Cuddy quedó petrificada al ver el acto tan extraño que hacía su hija por lo que tardó en reaccionar:

-¡Lis! –La alejó de su pecho sin entender qué demonios había sido eso. Lis tenía lágrimas en los ojos- ¿Qué…qué te pasa?

-Es que esta leche está realmente mala mamá.

Cuddy rió y acarició su rosada mejilla, agradeciendo para sus adentros tener a una niña tan especial como ella.

-No tenías que hacer eso –Le dijo sonriendo- Estoy bien.

-Pues a mí me parece que van a estallar.

-Todo mi cuerpo pareciera que va a estallar –Lis negó con la cabeza y siguió viéndole los pechos con curiosidad. Cuddy rodó los ojos- En el velador hay un succionador de leche –Lis prácticamente saltó en busca de la máquina. En menos de 5 segundos estaba de vuelta- Pero debes hacerlo con cuidado ¿Bien?

-Bien –Cuddy se sentó y Lis le puso el artefacto de uno de los pechos. En un comienzo no salía nada y Lis pensó que no quedaba leche y en realidad se habían quedado de ese tamaño, lo que sí la asustó mucho. Pero luego de varias succiones comenzó a salir el amarillento líquido con el que su fallecido hermano se hubiera alimentado- ¿Yo tomé esta leche cuando era bebé?

-Sí, te gustaba mucho.

Lis pensó algo por varios minutos. Se quitó la ropa quedando desnuda también y con una sonrisa le dijo:

-Ahora estamos las dos igual.

Cuddy sonrió y asintió.

-¿Qué ocurre aquí? –House entró a la habitación y vio a sus dos "chicas" como Dios las trajo al mundo- ¿Por qué están…desnudas?

-Le estaba sacando leche a mamá –Le explicó Lis sonriendo, mostrándole el frasco con leche- Mamá no quería, pero la obligué. Sus pechos se podían lastimar.

House miró a Cuddy, quién tenía esa mirada de tristeza y soledad que él tanto odia ver. Vio sus pechos y sí estaban muy grandes, en otra ocasión esto le hubiera encantado pero las circunstancias cambiaban todo. Miró a Lis y ésta también captaba el estado de su madre, por lo que no les fue difícil darle a entender que quería estar a solas con ella.

-Tu programa en la televisión…

-…empieza ahora, lo había olvidado, gracias papá.

Lis se vistió rápidamente y salió. Cuddy no se movía del lugar, tenía la mirada en el suelo. House buscó una manta y la puso sobre ella, sintiéndose impotente de no poder ayudarla más.

-¿Supiste lo de Cameron? –Le dijo Cuddy aún en las nubes.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Tiene 3 meses de embarazo.

-Eh… lo suponía pero no lo sabía con certeza.

-No me lo contó ella.

-¿No? ¿Y por qué?

-No lo sé. Lo supe por unas enfermeras mientras estaba en el hospital. Supongo que trata de protegerme.

-Eso sería algo propio de Cameron.

-¿Me pasas mi ropa? –House le entregó las prendas. Cuddy trató de ponerse el sostén pero le costaba mucho. House la ayudó abrochándole por atrás, percatándose de lo helado que tenía el cuerpo en general- Gracias.

-¿Cómo estás?

Cuddy se sorprendió por la pregunta de House. No era típico en él preocuparse de esa forma, menos hacérselo notar tan explícitamente. Se volteó y pudo ver en esos intensos ojos azules verdadera preocupación. Sonrió tristemente y acarició su mejilla, terminando de vestirse.

-Lo superaré –Fue lo único que se le ocurrió responder. Se levantó y tomó el bolso de ropa que había estado ordenando hace un rato- Estaba pensando en regalarle esto a Cameron.

-Estoy seguro que tienen dinero para comprarle ropa ellos mismos.

-Lo sé. Ellos también saben que lo sé, por lo que no lo tomarán como un acto de caridad sino de aprecio.

-Como quieras.

-Quiero ir ahora ¿Me acompañas?

-Eh…

-Olvídalo.

-Hey…

-No importa, está bien –Entró al baño y cerró- De todas formas quiero hablar con ella a solas, cosas de mujeres.

-Bien. Pero te iré a dejar.

-No he olvidado cómo conducir –Se vio al espejo demacrada y fea. Cerró los ojos y respiró hondo- Iré en mi auto.

-No, te iré a dejar.

-¿Y por qué? –Abrió el cajón donde guardaba todas sus cosas femeninas: tampones, toallas higiénicas, pastillas anticonceptivas, cera fría, etc…

-Seguridad.

-No es necesario que se preocupen tanto por mí –Sacó un frasco que tenía guardado junto a las pastillas anticonceptivas- Estoy bien –Se tomó una píldora silenciosamente y guardó el frasco nuevamente. Salió del baño y se encontró con House- Enserio puedo ir sola.

-Sabes que seguir negándote es inútil.

-Sí lo sé.

--

Cameron llegó a la sala con dos tazas de té pasándole una a Cuddy.

-Me alegra mucho tu visita –Dijo Cameron sonriendo- ¿Cómo has estado?

-Mejor –Cuddy bebió un sorbo- Aunque no tan bien como tú, por lo que he escuchado.

-¿Hablas de…?

-Sí –Cuddy hizo el gesto de mecer a un bebé con los brazos- Felicidades.

-Gracias. Perdón por no contarte pero pensé que…

-Lo de Tyler era muy reciente, me lo imaginé. Quería hablarte algo respecto a eso.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Sé que puede ser incómodo para ti –Cuddy levantó el bolso de la alfombra y se lo pasó- Pero me gustaría darte esto.

-¿Esto…? –Cameron abrió el bolso y vio mucha ropa de bebé- ¿Esta ropa era…?

-¿De Tyler? Sí. Pero considerando que ya no podrá usarla…

-Oh Lisa no creo estar segura de poder aceptar esto.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque esta ropa se la compraste a tu bebé…

-Pero mi bebé ya no está Allison –A Cuddy se le escapó una lágrima. Cameron bajó la mirada avergonzada pero Cuddy la tranquilizó tocando su hombro- Lo siento, de verdad estoy tratando de superar esto.

-¿Crees que dándome su ropa las cosas mejorarán? Tal vez deberías darla a algún refugio o algo así.

-Compré esta ropa para vestir a un lindo bebé Allison. No sé por qué quiero dártela, pero quiero hacerlo.

-Yo no quiero que proyectes a Tyler en mi bebé, eso te haría mucho daño.

-Quiero darte lo que iba a pertenecer a Tyler, Allison. No sé por qué quiero hacerlo, sólo quiero. Por favor acéptalo, esta es mi manera de superar las cosas.

-Estaremos…estaremos encantados Lisa –Cameron sonrió- ¿Quieres otra taza de té?

-Gracias.

Semanas después…

-Hola bebé –Cuddy se había sentado en el pasto que rodeaba la tumba del pequeño Tyler. Tenía en sus manos un ramo de lirios y un auto de juguete. Puso primero el auto- Mira, lo encontré en tu habitación… ¿Te gusta? –Cuddy bajó la mirada, encontrando estúpida su pregunta. Se recostó en el verde y fresco pasto, tocando con una mano la tumba de su bebé y apoyando la cabeza en la otra. Cerró los ojos y no pudo evitar recordar como hace exactamente un mes atrás su bebé había fallecido.

Cerró los ojos y se perdió en su confundida mente.

_Despertó y se encontró en su cama. Se levantó y comenzó a recorrer su casa vacía. Entró a la habitación de Lis, y como la espectadora de una película, vio a su hija muy pequeña crecer rápidamente frente a sus ojos, como así su habitación cambiaba también. Lis ya tenía más veinte años y tenía unas maletas. Cuddy sintió como si algo se separara de ella, pues a los segundos se vio a sí misma en esa ilusión. Tenía el cabello tomado como un tomate, usaba lentes ópticos y vestía un traje muy formal; Lis también vestía muy formal. Ambas se abrazaron y lloraron de alegría._

_Cuddy salió de la habitación de Lis y fue hasta la de su fallecido Tyler. En esa habitación todo estaba tal y como antes de su muerte. Se vio de nuevo a ella misma, esta vez sosteniendo a su bebé y cantándole algo inentendible, pues toda la escena era muda. Se vio recostándolo en la cuna y volteándose por unos momentos. En esos escasos segundos la escena volvió a avanzar a la gran velocidad, viendo como su bebé se paraba de la cuna, la cuna se cambiaba por cama y su hijo crecía hasta alcanzar la edad actual de Lis. La Cuddy de la ilusión por fin se volteó, esta vez con el cabello más largo y usando lentes ópticos, y se agachó para atarle los cordones a Tyler, quién lucía un traje deportivo de la selección de su escuela. Tyler era alto para su edad, muy pálido, con el cabello liso y negro y los ojos extremadamente azules. Era un niño verdaderamente hermoso. Y aunque Cuddy no podía oír nada de lo que decían, sí pudo escuchar claramente como su hijo le decía "Te quiero, mamá" mientras abrazaba a su propia ilusión. Cuddy no aguantó más y salió._

_Caminó hacia la cocina con lágrimas en los ojos, esperanzada de algo de paz. Pero al entrar se vio a ella misma con House besándose apasionadamente, siendo interrumpidos por una Lis, un poco más adolescente, quien buscaba un poco de leche. Se rió por unos instantes de eso, pero enseguida la escena volvió a acelerarse. Se vio teniendo sexo en la cocina con su esposo, dándole cereal a Lis y lavando la loza. Todo muy rápidamente, hasta por fin detenerse en un punto. Era un almuerzo cualquiera, de esos en que ella suele cocinar algo apresuradamente. Vio a House bebiendo algo de vino mientras Lis hablaba por celular y ella servía tallarines. De pronto se abrió la puerta y Tyler entró con todas sus zapatillas embarradas, provocando un desastre en la cocina. House lo regañó muy brutalmente, consiguiendo en Tyler muchas lágrimas en los ojos. Lis cortó la comunicación y comenzó a discutir con su padre sobre la forma de tratar a su hermano menor, y ella… ella siguió hasta el pasillo a su hijo. Allá, lejos de los gritos de su familia, Tyler abrazó a su madre sin dejar de llorar. Cuddy, aunque su hijo ya pesaba bastante, lo tomó en sus brazos mientras le decía cosas divertidas al oído, consiguiendo en él pequeñas risas. _

-¿Lisa?

Cuddy despertó, esta vez en el cementerio. Se levantó y vio a Wilson parada frente a ella con un ramo de flores.

-James… -No tenía ánimo de nada, el sueño había acabado con sus energías- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Yo también recuerdo que hoy se cumple un mes… del día más triste en la vida de mis mejores amigos –Cuddy asintió sonriendo tristemente. Wilson dejó las flores sobre el baúl, siempre pendiente de las reacciones de Cuddy- ¿Qué hacías durmiendo aquí?

-No lo sé… sólo me dormí.

-No vi tu auto ¿Viniste en taxi?

-Sí, no encontré las llaves.

-Vamos… te llevaré a casa.

-Me…me gustaría quedarme un rato más ¿Te importa?

-No ¿Te importa si te acompaño?

-No –Cuddy sonrió. Wilson se sentó junto a ella y Cuddy lo abrazó. Con tal contacto, Wilson pudo percibir toda la soledad que existía en el interior de su amiga, pero que por alguna razón se esforzaba en disimular.

-No he dejado de pensar…

-¿Qué?

-No he dejado de imaginar cómo hubiese sido…

-Oh Lisa no te hagas esto.

-Trato de no hacerlo, pero entonces cierro los ojos y tengo este sueño.

-¿Sueño?

-Él estaba vivo. Éramos una familia completa, como debió haber sido. Veo su carita pecosa sonriendo, entrecerrando sus ojos azules, diciéndome "te quiero", abrazándome…

-¿Sabes que es un sueño, verdad?

-Sí –Bajó la mirada, apenada- Lo recuerdo cada vez que me despierto y recuerdo como son en realidad las cosas. Es sólo que…

-…

-No lo sé… es sólo que a veces me gustaría no despertar, vivir ese sueño para siempre.

-Pero tienes una vida aquí Lisa.

-Lo sé –Miró la tumba de su hijo- Pero desearía que esta vida fuera menos triste ¿Sabes?

Wilson no dijo nada. La mirada de Cuddy demostraba tanta tristeza y soledad que no se creía capaz de alguna palabra de aliento.

Cuddy dejó su ramo de lirios sobre la tumba y se levantó, hablándole con dulzura a Wilson:

-¿Vamos?

-Sí.

Cuddy vio por última vez esa tarde la tumba de su hijo y se fue junto a Wilson.

* * *

:( .. Ojalá les haya conmovido un poco porque esa era la idea del capi =( Dejé una pista por ahí de lo que tratará el próximo jeje :) .. apuesto q lo descubren ;B !

Siguiente capítulo: **Decepción. **

Saru! :DDDD ! Gracias por toooooooda tu ayuda :D .. eres mi mejor beta del mundo :BB (será pq eres la única xD? jajaja xd)

COMENTEN! :D


	37. Decepción

Holaaaaaaaaaa :D .. Sí tardé un poquito, es que esto de escribir 2 fics es agotador D: y más encima esa maravillaaaaaaa de video OMG(L) Benditos 2 min (L) .. Por cierto! (Publicidad jeje xd) lean mi otra fic! :D Se llama **This year's love** :B lalala :)

Ya.. este capi ha sido el más largo que he escrito (creo) y también es más freaaak xD! Pasan muchas cosas diferentes, me gustó mucho escribirlo =)

Eso.. **COMENTEN! **

* * *

**Decepción**

1 mes después…

Eran ya las 9 p.m. en el hospital y Cuddy seguía en su oficina. Hace ya una semana que había regresado a sus obligaciones como decana y administradora, y al parecer estaba convencida de que necesitaba reorganizar su hospital completamente por los meses de ausencia. Llegaba muy temprano, antes de las 6:30 ya estaba en su oficina, y recién comenzaba a prepararse para volver a casa cuando el reloj marcaba las 11:00 p.m.

Ya había vuelto a los trajes costosos y grandes escotes, pero eso no era suficiente para convencer a sus conocidos que estaba bien; era esa sonrisa coqueta que caracterizaba a la decana lo que todos extrañaban, el movimiento con sus caderas que hacía a todos voltearse a mirar y sobre todo su simple presencia, esa que te hacía imposible dudar que fuera LISA CUDDY la que se acercaba.

Ahora, en cambio, prácticamente no salía de la oficina. Estaba hundida en el papeleo y las llamadas telefónicas, bebiendo café casi enfermizamente, quedándose dormida más de una vez sobre el mismo escritorio.

Bebía su enésimo café express cuando House entró a la oficina asustándola, provocando que torpemente se derramara el líquido caliente en toda las piernas, ensuciando totalmente el traje.

-¡Ay! –Se quejó levantándose lo que más era posible la falda- ¡Mira lo que has hecho tarado!

-¿Estaba caliente?

-¡Claro! ¡Cierra la maldita puerta y las persianas!

House, que olvidó por un momento a lo que venía, hizo lo que su esposa le dijo. Cuddy, sin siquiera cerciorarse que la puerta estuviera correctamente cerrada, se bajó la falda y luego las pantis, dejando al descubierto sus muslos, enrojecidos por el calor.

-¿Te has quemado?

-No, estoy bien, ya no estaba tan caliente –Se sacó también la blusa, quedando sólo en ropa interior- Lo siento por gritarte… acabo de recordar que tengo otro traje en el armario.

House no dijo nada. Miraba sin disimulo el cuerpo de Cuddy. Su vientre tenía unas cuantas estrías y no estaba firme como antes del embarazo, pero aún así lo encontró hermoso.

Cuddy, en otra situación, se hubiera dejado mirar por House y hubiera comenzado un juego de miradas que luego no podrían parar. Pero ahora Cuddy no tenía ánimos de nada. Más bien, parecía triste al ser mirada y tapó su vientre con los brazos. En uno de los muebles tenía diferentes prendas, pero como ya era muy tarde decidió sacar el más deportivo y menos formal.

Entró al baño con la ropa, pero al cerrar se dio cuenta que House estaba junto a ella, comiéndola con la mirada. Se sintió muy incómoda, pero esperó a que éste intentara tomar su cintura para hacérselo notar:

-No…no estoy de ánimo, de verdad

House se molestó. Hizo ademán de irse pero sólo esperó que Cuddy se volteara para tomarla a la fuerza.

-¡Greg te dije que no! –Cuddy trataba de zafarse pero obviamente no era tan fuerte como su marido. House comenzó a acariciar su vientre y esto hizo que comenzara a llorar y a desesperarse:- ¡Ok, ya estuvo Greg, ahora déjame! ¡Déjame por favor! ¡No quiero que me toques!

-¡Por qué! –House la soltó al sentir como lloraba. Cuddy se sentó en el retrete y se abrazó a sus piernas llorando con angustia. House no entendía en lo absoluto su actitud- ¡Lisa! –Levantó su cabeza con la mano derecha y la obligó a verlo directamente a los ojos; pudo ver como éstos estaban llenos de lágrimas- Necesito saber qué demonios te pasa.

-¡No quiero que me toques Greg! ¿Ok? ¡No quiero que veas mi cuerpo nunca más!

-¡Por qué!

-¡Porque soy horrible Greg! ¡Porque me da asco ver mi cuerpo todos los días en el espejo! ¡Porque no soy ni la mitad de la mujer con la que te casaste! ¡Porque no mereces estar con un monstruo como yo!

-Tienes razón.

Cuddy sintió como todo su ser se caía estrepitosamente a la nada. Se quedó congelada, sin saber cómo reaccionar. Vio a House salir del baño y entonces sintió como se preparaba para sufrir el peor colapso nervioso de todos. Pero antes que pudiera siquiera pensarlo, la puerta se volvía a abrir y House se abalanzaba a sus labios sin esperar su aprobación:

-Eres…-Mordía su labio superior- demasiado tonta… –Acariciaba sus muslos- al pensar… -Apretaba su trasero- que te encontraba razón…

-¡¡IMBÉCIL!!

Cuddy comenzó a golpearlo pero sin dejar de saborear su boca. Aquello era una mezcla de todo; besos, golpes, lágrimas, risas, roce… Todo, todo junto e instantáneamente.

Cuddy se alejaba pero no pasaba ni un segundo y se volvía a comer aquellos labios, sintiendo como su interior por un momento se llenaba de euforia y experimentaba por fin algo de alegría, o placer, o lo que sea que en ese momento su confundida mente hacía sentir a su cuerpo.

House la apegó más a su cuerpo, excitadísimo, acariciando su espalda y su trasero mientras succionaba su labio inferior, bajando con la lengua hasta su cuello, mordiéndoselo, marcando el camino que hacía para llegar a sus pechos, aún cubiertos por un sostén blanco que quitó con mucho cuidado.

-Greg… -House se sorprendió. El tono de Cuddy otra vez se oía triste. Subió la cabeza y ambos rostros estaban tan juntos que sus narices chocaban- Yo… no puedo –Bajó la mirada con lágrimas una vez más- Por un momento pensé que podría… por un momento lo sentí… pero ya no es así.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Ya… ya no deseo hacer el amor Greg.

House se quedó como piedra. Esa frase hubiese sido perfecta en una de sus bromas, incluso se atrevería a decir que más de una vez lo dijo luego del sexo desenfrenado. Pero… Cuddy lucía tan triste que le aterraban la honestidad que tenían sus palabras.

-Bien… me has resultado más difícil que otras veces… a la próxima será –Quitándole importancia.

-Greg… -Cuddy tomó su barbilla haciendo que la mirara- No siento nada… NADA.

-Ok Cuddy te dejaré sola.

House salió del baño y se sentó en el sofá de la oficina. A los minutos Cuddy salió con la ropa puesta y los ojos muy rojos, dejando en evidencia todo lo que lloró en esos minutos de soledad.

House estaba muy pensativo y no quería mirarla; Cuddy se percató. Se acercó y se sentó a su lado, pero sin tocarlo y al otro extremo del sofá. Abrazó sus piernas y luego de un rato, decidió hablar:

-No eres tú –House no la miraba, dolido- Yo… yo no te pido que me entiendes ni que soportes esto.

-¿Y qué quieres entonces Cuddy? ¿¡Qué te deje seguir hundiéndote y librarme de ti!?

-Estás en tu derecho a…

-¡No Cuddy! ¡Las cosas no funcionan así! –Se levantó, molesto- ¿¡No quieres tener sexo conmigo!? ¡Ok, no volvamos a tocarnos de nuevo! –Tomó el abrigo de Cuddy y se lo lanzó bruscamente- ¡Pero no esperes que te deje así como así porque necesitas más que eso para sacarme de tu vida! –Ya en la entrada- ¿¡Qué estás esperando!? ¡Nos vamos!

-No tienes por qué gritarme…

-¿¡Sabes por qué te grito!? ¡Porque estoy molesto Cuddy! –Cuddy ya se había levantado y lo miraba con pena- ¡Estás dejando que esto te supere, no estás luchando!

-¡Sí lo estoy haciendo Greg! ¡Cada día el simple trabajo de levantarme representa todo el esfuerzo que hago!

-¡No! –Golpeó la puerta fuera de sí- ¿¡Estás triste!? ¡Sí, yo también lo estoy! ¿Pero sabes qué? ¡SUPÉRALO!

-¿¡Supéralo!? ¿¡Eso es todo!?

-¿¡Qué otra cosa quieres oír!? ¿¡Quieres mi lástima!? ¿"La pobre decana de medicina que ha perdido a su bebé"? ¡No tendrás mi lástima porque no me das pena Cuddy! ¿Tienes depresión? ¡SUPÉRALO! ¡La vida continúa Cuddy y aún hay gente que te necesita!

Cuddy asintió como un robot. Era como si su cerebro se hubiera apagado, o más bien, explotado. Ya no asimilaba nada, ya ni siquiera podía llorar. Estaba totalmente en OFF, como una máquina.

-Ya… ya se nos hace tarde…

Cuddy salió de la oficina pálida y prácticamente muda. House suspiró, apagó la luz y la siguió.

--

Días después

Cuddy leía unos expedientes acostada en la cama, cerca de las 11 p.m. House trataba de dormir pero no podía. Desde aquella discusión, él y Cuddy no se dirigen la palabra más que para lo estrictamente necesario, y eso de verdad le afectaba, por más que se esforzara en disimularlo.

Se volteó y se quedó mirándola, quien muy sumida en sus deberes no se percató hasta luego de varios minutos. Se quitó los lentes ópticos y se quedó mirando fascinada el pucherito que House le hacía. Decidió dejar el papeleo en el velador y acostarse también, mirándose fijamente con una sonrisa en los labios. House se animó a hablar:

-Respecto a lo del otro día… no debí tratarte tan mal, supongo.

-Está bien, reaccionaste como cualquiera lo haría.

-Tú…tú sabes cómo soy… sabes que soy un idiota.

-Sí –Acarició su barbilla y cerró los ojos- Buenas noches, cariño.

-…Buenas noches.

Por la mañana, Cuddy se levantó silenciosamente sin despertar a House. Fue hasta el baño y se vio al espejo, tal y como lo hacía todos los días; pálida, ojerosa, más delgada y desabrida. Suspiró, buscó en el cajón un frasco de pastillas y se tomó una píldora: tal y como todos los días.

Salió y House seguía durmiendo, aún era temprano así que volvió a la cama y se acurrucó a él tiernamente, consiguiendo que éste comenzara a despertar.

-¿Qué hora es? –Le preguntó sin abrir los ojos.

-Temprano, podemos dormir un poco más.

House abrió los ojos y miró el reloj de su velador: no era tan temprano como para seguir durmiendo. Esto le preocupó un poco, Cuddy definitivamente no es de las personas que haría eso. Por otro lado, debe estar pasándole la cuenta todas las horas de trabajo que ha tenido en el último tiempo. Prefirió no discutir y se entregó al sueño nuevamente, con Cuddy abrazándole la cintura.

8:30 a.m.

House se cepillaba los dientes en el baño viendo hacia su habitación reiteradas veces. Cuddy seguía profundamente dormida. Se colocó la camisa arrugada y se acercó a ella con aire pensativo.

No podía decir que Cuddy lucía hermosa pues objetivamente desde que volvió del hospital su cara empeora cada vez más. Pero al menos, lucía tranquila. Sabía que eso era lo que ella necesitaba, un poco de paz, la necesaria para darle un poco de energías y volver a su rutina.

Dando por seguro que luego pelearían, decidió dejarla dormir el tiempo que su cabeza considerara necesario y se fue al trabajo sin ella.

--

Entró a la oficina de Wilson sin avisar, como siempre. Wilson, acostumbrado a las impertinencias de su amigo no puso objeción y se quedó mirándolo desde su escritorio mientras éste se acomodaba en el sofá, esperando a que hablara.

-Cuddy tiene depresión.

-¿¡De verdad!? ¡Dios con razón eres el mejor diagnosticador del país, quién lo habría descubierto! –Irónico- ¡Claro que tiene depresión! Ella no es como tú House, tiene sentimientos y tiene derecho a sentirse triste.

-No me refiero a eso, claro que sabía que tenía depresión.

-¿Entonces?

-Está tomando medicamentos.

-Wow, por un momento pensé que los antidepresivos eran para tratar la depresión.

-¿Podemos hablar enserio? –Wilson rodó los ojos- ¿Y tú por qué estás tan molesto?

-Cuddy es mi amiga y veo que no la estás apoyando en nada.

-¿Y tú como estás tan seguro? ¿Acaso estamos contigo todo el día?

-Los escuché discutir el otro día. No tenías derecho a tratarla así.

-Lo sé –A Wilson le sorprendió la facilidad que tuvo para hacer que House reconociera su error- No tengo idea qué hacer con ella. Me está mintiendo.

-¿En qué?

-No me dijo que estaba tomando antidepresivos.

-¿No…?

-No, y ella no sabe que lo sé, así que más te vale que te quedes callado.

-Un segundo… ¿Por qué quieres ocultarle que lo sabes?

-¿Por qué? Simple: ella me ocultó que tomaba drogas, yo le oculto que sé que ella me ocultaba que tomaba drogas, así podemos seguir destruyéndonos ¿Cómo la ves?

-Idiota.

-Me lo ocultó por una razón y la descubriré.

-¿Y ocultarle es nece…?

-Sí, lo es.

-¿Por qué?

-Verás… desde que Cuddy me tiene sin sexo, entre otras muchas cosas, me he dedicado a un profundo análisis sobre todo a mí alrededor, y creo que he comenzado a atribuirme todas las desgracias que ocurren. Es otra etapa de mi faceta autodestructiva.

-No creo que sea autodestructivo admitir que con tu personalidad lastimas a Cuddy.

-Como sea… Hay una razón por la que no quiso contármelo, yo debería entrar gritando en su oficina indignado por semejante mentira, pero ¿Y si tiene un buen motivo? Entonces tendría que admitirle a Cuddy que me equivoqué, y ninguno de nosotros dos quiere que eso pase ¿Verdad?

-No me incluyas a mí en tu estúpido razonamiento, yo quiero que le digas a Cuddy que eres demasiado malo con ella.

-Pero… si resulta que no es un buen motivo, entonces sí tendrá buenas razones para estar en depresión.

-¿Perder a su bebé no es una buena razón? Entonces qué demonios lo es.

-No estamos discutiendo eso, estamos hablando de que pasó por alto el pequeño detalle de que se droga.

-Tú te drogas.

-¡Por buenas razones!

-¿Tener depresión no es una buena razón para tomar antidepresivos?

-Si toma antidepresivos es porque no sabe lidiar con lo que está pasando. Te creo si habláramos de una tontilla sensible y dependiente, tal vez si habláramos de Cameron o de alguna de tus ex esposas. Pero Cuddy es fuerte, sí es sensible para algunas cosas, no te lo niego, pero ella siempre ha sabido cómo salir adelante. Ella sabe que está cometiendo un terrible error tomando esas porquerías.

-¿Y así te preguntas por qué no te lo contó? Sabía que no la apoyarías.

-¡Claro que no la apoyaría! Cuddy está eligiendo el camino fácil, lo que en otra ocasión hubiera estado bien, sí, pero no con drogas.

-¿Te molesta que cometa los errores que cometes tú?

-A decir verdad… Sí, que mi esposa ande drogada por ahí y mintiéndome me produce un poco de molestia.

-¿Drogada? Cuddy no está drogada.

-¿La has visto hoy?

-No.

-Exacto. Se quedó dormida por las drogas.

-Dios… ¿Y el hecho que trabaje enfermizamente 16 horas al día no es un motivo para que se quede dormida? ¿Y una vez? –Wilson abrió la boca una vez más pero se demoró en hablar, como pensando bien en sus palabras- Un segundo… ¿Cómo sabes que Cuddy se droga?

-Te lo dije, se quedó dormida y…

-Además de eso.

-Tiene depresión.

-¡OH! ¡Ni siquiera estás seguro de que está tomando las pastillas!

-Conozco a Cuddy tanto o más que ella. SÉ que está tomando pastillas.

-¿Y eso lo vienes pensando hace algunos días o basándote en que se quedó dormida?

-En el camino aquí en realidad –Se levantó- había mucho tráfico –llegó hasta la salida.

-No hagas algo estúpido ¿Vale?

House lo miró pensativamente y salió. Wilson suspiró.

--

Cuddy entró a la sala de diagnóstico en la mitad de un diferencial, enojadísima:

-¿¡Sabes a qué hora llegué, esposo!? –Irónica.

-No en realidad, esposa –Siguiendo la ironía.

-¡Recién!

Todos los doctores vieron la hora y se sorprendieron: 10:30 a.m.

-Y tú eres la responsable de este matrimonio –Se levantó- Chica mala ¿No sabes que debes ser puntual?

Entró a la otra oficina y Cuddy lo siguió.

-¿¡Por qué no me despertaste!? –House levantó los hombros en señal de "No sé". Cuddy se enojó más- ¡Llegué tardísimo! ¿Ahora qué van a pensar los doctores?

-Ya no te hagas la mártir, no has llegado tarde ningún día del año.

-¡Hoy sí!

-Me alegra tu actitud.

-¿¡Qué!?

-Me alegra que vuelvas a ser la poderosa administradora que tanto hacía erectar mi…

-¡Vale! –Sonrojada- ¡Debiste haberme despertado!

-Debimos haber hecho muchas cosas en la vida… debimos habernos casado hace 30 años, definitivamente debimos haber hecho algo con ese trasero…

-Idiota.

Cuddy salió enojada. House decidió volver al diferencial, comenzando a pensar en una buena idea por descubrir la mentira de Cuddy.

--

Wilson entró a la oficina de Cuddy cuando ésta firmaba unos papeles. La decana sonrió en señal de que pasara, Wilson se sentó frente a ella y le preguntó:

-¿Cómo has estado?

-Mejor.

-Me pregunto cuándo será el día que te escucharé decirme "bien".

-Yo también espero que ese día llegue pronto Wilson.

Quedaron en silencio. Wilson veía la cara de Cuddy, más demacrada de lo habitual debido al poco maquillaje que esa mañana se puso, y sintió verdadera lástima por su amiga. Recordó su conversación con House.

-Lisa… Estás haciendo algo por mejorar ¿Verdad?

-Claro que sí –Pero Wilson notó que se ponía más nerviosa- ¿Por qué todos lo ponen en duda?

-Porque a veces tengo la sensación de que empeoras con los días.

Cuddy pareció demasiado ofendida a opinión de Wilson, pues dejó de prestarle atención y volvió a los papeles con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Qué haces por mejorar?

-¡Me levanto todos los días, me repito que la vida sigue y que debo salir adelante! ¡Eso hago!

-¿Por qué me estás gritando?

-¡Porque estoy harta de que tú y tu estúpido amigo se pasen la vida como dos viejas chismosas hablando de mí; de cómo me visto, de cómo me comporto! ¿Crees que no sé que House te mandó aquí? ¡Y tú como fiel perrito faldero le haces caso en todo!

-¡Muy bien, déjame aclararte que House no me mandó, si vine hasta aquí es porque me preocupo por ti!

-¡Lárgate Wilson!

-No Lisa, me escucharás porque esto es respecto a House –Le iba a contar la conversación, lo haría, no importa que traicionara a House con ello- Y es importante.

-¿Sabes? ¡No me interesa en lo absoluto House!

-Por Dios es tu esposo.

-¡Quiero estar sola!

-Pero Lisa…

-¡No Wilson, escúchame, quiero estar sola! ¡Vete!

Wilson bajó la mirada y se fue sin discutir. Sabía que Cuddy desearía haberlo escuchado cuando House hiciera alguna estupidez con tal de descubrirle, pero también sabía que cuando a Lisa Cuddy se le metía algo en la cabeza era imposible sacarla de ahí… y no tenía ganas de producirle otro disgusto.

Al salir vio a House en la clínica y suplicó que éste no hiciera alguna tontería con ella.

Por la tarde

House entró a la oficina de Cuddy con dos vasos de jugo de frutilla natural. Cuddy se miraba al espejo y trataba de disimular con maquillaje su descuidado rostro. La decana lo sintió entrar pero hizo como si no estuviera ahí. House lucía arrepentido:

-¿Sigues enojada?

-¿Por qué mi esposo intencionalmente me dejó llegar tarde a mi trabajo? Sí.

Se acercó y le pasó uno de los vasos. Cuddy lo miró sorprendida:

-¿Y esto?

-Te gusta el jugo de frutilla, pensé en traerte un poco.

-Eh… -Cuddy lo recibió y vio como éste bebía un trago- ¿Por qué tan bueno?

-Nada, sólo se me ocurrió.

-¿Y por qué? ¿Por qué estoy enojada?

-Sólo es un jugo –Cuddy seguía con la mirada interrogativa- Bien… mira, sé que a veces me paso y sé que desearías que te apoyara más, pero hago lo posible. Sé que un vaso de jugo no cambiará las cosas, sólo quise hacer algo que no te hiciera miserable…

-¿Tiene trocitos de frutilla? –Cuddy sonrió y House asintió con la misma sonrisa. Ambos bebieron el jugo juntos- Gracias.

-Espera –House lamió el labio superior de Cuddy, que aún tenía restos del jugo- Listo.

Cuddy sonrió otra vez.

-¿Luzco bien? –Preguntó al levantarse y mostrarle el nuevo traje que había comprado.

-Sí ¿Por qué tan formal?

-Tengo una conferencia ahora mismo, por eso me estaba arreglando.

-¿Co-conferencia?

-Sí ¿Cuál es el problema?

-Nada.

-Bien, deséame suerte.

Cuddy salió y casi al mismo tiempo House también.

Llegó hasta la clínica y averiguó en qué consulta estaba Wilson. Obviamente sin tocar, entró e interrumpió al oncólogo:

-¡Tú! ¿¡Por qué demonios no me detuviste!?

-Si hablas de tus estúpidas ideas por descubrir/castigar a Cuddy…

-¡Hablo de drogarla!

-¿Tú…qué…? –Miró al paciente- Disculpe, pero esto es una emergencia ¿Me espera un segundo?

-Te esperará una hora si es necesario, la clínica es gratuita.

-Cállate –Wilson se disculpó otra vez con el paciente y salió junto a House- ¿¡TÚ HICISTE QUÉ!?

-Puse una pastilla antidepresiva en su jugo y se lo bebió todo.

-¿¡Y por qué demonios lo hiciste!?

-Era mi única manera de saberlo: si no está tomando las pastillas, las que le puse no le harán nada porque fue la dosis indicada por la psiquiatra. Pero si está tomando las pastillas…

-No sabrá ni de sus pies, Dios… ¿Ya le hizo efecto?

-No tengo la menor idea.

-¿Y entonces cómo sabes que la drogaste?

-¡Porque estoy seguro que las está tomando!

-Pero fuiste hasta mí a contármelo, significa que algo pasó.

-Bien… no contaba con que Cuddy diera una conferencia médica justo ahora.

-¿¡QUÉ!?

-Tranquilo, si ella no es tan mentirosa como dices que es, no pasará nada.

-¡OH DIOS!

House y Wilson salieron rápidamente a la sala de conferencias.

No tardaron mucho en llegar a pesar de la cojera de House. Afortunadamente, pensaron, la conferencia aún no empezaba porque los doctores presentes charlaban entre ellos y Cuddy no estaba en el escenario. Disimuladamente llegaron hasta la sala donde Cuddy se preparaba siempre, encontrándose con una gran sorpresa:

-¡Greeeeeeg! –Cuddy se abalanzó hacia sus brazos sin dejar de reír- ¿Viniste a verme mi amor?

House miró a la secretaria que acompañaba a Cuddy y ésta no sabía que decir:

-Ella… comenzó a sentirte algo mareada mientras caminábamos hacia acá. Pero cuando llegamos estaba descontrolada, no sé qué le pasó.

-Tranquila Lucy –Wilson percibió la angustia de la secretaria- ¿Podrías ir a buscar a la enfermera de turno por favor? Explícale lo que le pasó a la dra. Cuddy.

-Bien.

-¡Luuuuuuucy! –La secretaria, una joven muchacha de 25 años, se acercó a su jefa un poco asustada- Luuuucy ¿Por qué te vas?

-Porque…el doctor Wilson me pidió un favor dra. Cuddy.

-No, no, no –Cuddy, con los ojos casi cerrados y una gran sonrisa, se acercó un poco más a su secretaria y apoyándose en su hombro para no caer le dijo:- Tú…trabajas para mí… ¿Verdad?

-Sí.

-Entonces no le hagas caso al doctor Wilson… es un aburrido que desea tener sexo conmigo.

-¡¡CUDDY!!

Gritaron tanto House como Wilson. En otra situación House se hubiera divertido muchísimo con ese comentario, pero estaban bajo una situación demasiado tensa.

-¿Queeeeeee? ¿Dije alguna mentira? –Cuddy abrazó a Wilson y lo besó en la mejilla sin parar de reír- Lo sé Wilson… lo sé hace mucho. Perooooo no puedo, estoy demasiado enamorada de tu amigo y no puedo verte con otros ojos.

-¡OK ya vale Cuddy! –House la tomó del brazo pero Cuddy ni siquiera lo tomó enserio. Esta vez se abrazó a él.

-¡Te extraño muuuuuucho mi amor! ¿Por qué ya no tenemos sexo? –Wilson y la secretaria miraron a House impresionados, éste los fusiló con la mirada. La secretaria recordó lo que le dijo Wilson y salió. Cuddy seguía encaramada al cuello de House y no dejaba de reír- ¿Tú me extrañas a mí? Di que sí por favoooooor.

-Ven, nos iremos a casa.

Un doctor de edad entró a la sala en la que se encontraban, ignorante de la situación:

-Lisa ¿Por qué tardas tanto en entrar? Te estamos esperando.

-Sí, sí, voy enseguida –Cuddy se alejó de House y pretendió ir hacia la sala, pero tanto House como Wilson la detuvieron- ¿¡Qué creen que hacen!? Déjenmeeee.

-Será mejor que vayas con House –Le dijo cálidamente Wilson.

-¿Con Greeg? ¡Noooooooo! –Esta vez abrazó al doctor de edad, quién ya se había percatado del estado de Cuddy- No quiero sonar dramática –Susurrando extremadamente fuerte- pero está un poco enojado desde que no tenemos sexo.

El doctor se sonrojó mientras House estaba que asesinaba a medio mundo. Cuddy, por otro lado, no hacía más que reír y ver el techo con la mirada perdida ahí. Iban a llevársela cuando por el micrófono anunciaron la entrada de Cuddy.

-¡Vooooooy!

Y sin que pudieran impedirlo, Cuddy llegó hasta el escenario prácticamente bailando y sin control de su cuerpo. Sólo reía y sonreía de una forma estúpida mientras se afirmaba del micrófono para no caer:

-¡Bueeeeeeenos días doctores ricos de este país! –Los murmullos comenzaron enseguida a sentirse- Ya saben quién les habla, pero por si tienen mala memoria se los recordaré: Lisa Cuddy, decana de medicina y administradora de este hospital, ó, la mujer cuyo trasero no disimulan ver cada día de la semana.

-¡Cuddy, ven acá! –Trataba de hablar House por lo bajo, pero Cuddy parecía no escucharlo- ¡Cuddy!

-Bien… el motivo de este conferencia es… oh no recuerdo cuál es, pero debe estar aquí en todos estos papeles que alguien escribió para que leyera –Tomó los papeles pero torpemente cayeron al suelo- Ups… problemas.

Cameron y Chase, quienes asistían también a la reunión, se miraban horrorizados por aquel ridículo que hacía la decana. Se levantaron con disimulo y fueron hasta donde estaban House y Wilson:

-¿Qué mierda? –Dijo Chase en cuanto llegó- ¿Está…?

-Drogada –Respondieron al unísono Wilson y House.

-¿Cómo es que…?

-Sobredosis de antidepresivos –Explicó Wilson, sintiendo como Cuddy hablaba sin parar algo totalmente estúpido.

-¿Desde cuándo toma antidepresivos? –Ahora fue Cameron quién preguntó.

-Nos encantaría saberlo.

-¿Piensan dejarla seguir haciendo el ridículo mucho tiempo? –Cameron estaba indignada y se acariciaba por inercia su pequeño vientre.

-Lo suficiente para que se avergüence el resto de su vida, en realidad.

-Iré por ella…

Cameron lentamente subió hasta el escenario y se acercó a Cuddy, hablándole en susurros:

-Lisa… ¿No crees que deberíamos irnos?

-¡Allisoooooooon! –Expresó alegremente y la abrazó, luego volvió a dirigirse hacia el público- Amigos doctores, como ya sabrán, ella es Allison Cameron: inmunóloga, jefa de ER, esposa del doctor Chase, ex enamorada de mi marido…

-Lisa –Cameron se alarmó por lo último que había dicho- ¿Vamos, sí?

-Y este pequeño vientre que ven aquí no son demasiados pasteles, no, no… ¡Son por un bebé! –Cuddy rió descontroladamente- Y ¿Adivinan? Supo que lo tendría al mismo tiempo que MI bebé se moría ¡Jajajajajajajaja!

Luego de escuchar esto Chase también subió al escenario:

-Ok Lisa, vamos…

-¡Doctor Chaseeee! –Cuddy lo miró con la cara llena de risas- No quiero que pienses mal pero ¿Podría tomarme un atrevimiento, Robert?

Sin esperar respuesta Cuddy tomó de la nuca a Chase y lo besó, dejando a absolutamente todos en chock. No fue un beso largo ni profundo, pero bastó para que House subiera al escenario hecho una furia:

-¡Ya basta Cuddy!

-No te enojes Greeg… es que su cabello rubio me tenía loca desde que llegó al hospital.

House molestísimo la agarró del brazo y se la llevó, siendo ayudada por Chase. Cameron, que seguía en el escenario, se acercó al micrófono y le habló a los presentes:

-Eh… creo que hay que dar por concluido esta conferencia. La decana… no se siente muy bien de salud.

Y sonrojada por la barata excusa que había dado frente a los doctores, también se bajó del escenario.

--

4 horas después…

House, Wilson, Chase y Cameron rodeaban a Cuddy, quién acababa de oír de sus amigos el desastre que había ocurrido. Estaba recostada en el sofá de su oficina mirando al techo, tratando de asimilar y creerse todo lo que le habían contado los doctores.

Aún no era capaz de pronunciar palabra cuando Trece, Foreman, Toub y Kutner entraron también a la oficina. Kutner, ignorante que Cuddy estaba consciente, dijo con una sonrisa:

-Nos contaron que a Cuddy se le pasaron los porros en la conferencia –Cuddy levantó la cabeza y lo miró con una cara de odio indescriptible- Dra. Cuddy…no sabía que…eh…

-Cierra la boca –Foreman lo regañó- ¿Cómo estás Cuddy?

-¿Cómo te parece que está? –Preguntó House irónico- Supongo que las ojeras descomunales, la falta de color en la piel y los ojos rojos te dan alguna idea.

-Mejor cállate House –Ahora Wilson habló- Dejemos descansar a Cuddy, debe seguir adormilada.

-Pueden…-Cuddy comenzó a hablar-…explicarme de nuevo qué pasó en la conferencia, creo que mis neuronas no se están uniendo correctamente.

-Dijiste un montón de burradas antes de subir al escenario –Comenzó a relatar Wilson.

-Le moviste el trasero a cuanto pene se te cruzaba en el camino –Siguió House.

-Subiste el escenario y seguías con las burradas –Continuó Chase.

-Y besaste a Chase –Terminó de relatar Cameron, un poco sonrojada.

-¿¡QUÉ!? –Dijeron al unísono Cuddy, Trece, Foreman, Toub y Kutner. La decana muerta de la vergüenza y los doctores haciendo su mayor esfuerzo por no partirse de la risa- ¿¡CÓMO!?

-Como suelen ser los besos: se unen ambos labios, intercambian baba y…

-¡Cállate House! –Ahora Chase lo calló, quién era el más avergonzado de todos- Tranquila Cuddy, no duró nada y no me metiste la lengua.

-¡Oh, que tranquilizador! –Contestaron al mismo tiempo House y Cuddy con ironía- Allison, no sé qué decirte, yo…

-Descuida Lisa, entiendo.

House se levantó y fue hasta el computador de Cuddy mientras los doctores seguían explicándole a Cuddy la situación. De pronto House hizo que se callaron y habló con voz enérgica:

-¡A qué no adivinan la guinda de esta torta!

-Al grano House – Contestó Cuddy amargamente.

-Alguien te grabó y dice que lo subirá a Youtube sino desembolsas 10 grandes –Cuddy abrió la boca pero no fue capaz de emitir ningún sonido, indignadísima.

-¿¡Bromeas!?

-Sí, lamentablemente ninguno de estos aburridos doctores sabe usar las cámaras de sus celulares…

Cuddy, cansada ya de discutir, otra vez se dirigió al grupo de doctores- ¿Cómo es que terminé así?

En realidad, de todo el grupo que la miraba sólo Wilson sabía la verdad, y temía un poco contarla. Decidió guardar silencio, después de todo esto ya era asunto de House y ella, y esperó a que House interviniera, quién no dudó en hacerlo:

-Por una sobredosis de antidepresivos.

-Es imposible, jamás me he equivocado en…-Cuddy se quedó sin habla por unos momentos. Miró a House y éste lucía enojado y herido a la vez- ¿Cómo…lo saben?

-¿Importa? El punto es que eres una total mentirosa y has quedado en evidencia.

-¿Desde cuándo lo sabes?

-Hoy lo comprobé.

-¿Hoy? Espera… ¿¡Tú fuiste quién provocó esto verdad!?

-¡Sí, y a diferencia de ti, no tengo ningún problema en admitirlo!

Ya a esas alturas no quedaba ningún otro médico en la oficina. Todos en el mayor silencio se fueron, pero ellos, tan encimados con su discusión, ni siquiera se percataron.

-¡¡Me drogaste!! –Cuddy se levantó y sintió un fuerte mareo, aún efectos de las pastillas- ¡¡A tu propia esposa condenado hijo de puta!!

-¡Yo no te drogué Cuddy, tú te hundiste en tus propias mentiras!

-¿Y ahora de qué mierda hablas?

-¡Sí Cuddy, yo te di una dosis de antidepresivos, pero era una dosis que no te hubiera hecho nada malo si me hubieras dicho la verdad!

Cuddy guardó silencio tratando de entender sus palabras. Lo miró, entre la rabia y la pena, y se aventuró en la explicación que su cabeza formulaba:

-Tú… tú querías saber si tomaba drogas, así que me diste una dosis que no me hubiera hecho nada si no estuviera tomando antidepresivos, pero como sí los estaba tomando, combinar ambas dosis produjo ese efecto en mí ¿Estoy en lo correcto?

-Sí ¿No fui obvio?

-¿¡Necesitabas humillarme frente a todo el hospital para descubrir si te mentía o no!?

-¡Debiste decirme la verdad!

-¿¡Eso te molesta, que no te haya dicho la verdad!?

House guardó silencio. No sabía qué le molestaba más, si era el sentirse engañado o el simple hecho de que Cuddy estuviera tomando las drogas.

-¿¡Sabes que mi carrera se puede acabar sólo por tu maldita necesidad de saber!? –House no contestó nada, en eso tenía razón. Cuddy con lágrimas en los ojos y la voz muy quebrada le dijo:- Vete a la mierda House.

Y salió de su oficina dando un portazo. House por un momento no hizo nada, él también quería pensar. Pero se levantó en cuanto recordó que Cuddy aún seguía con los efectos de la sobredosis y no podía manejar así.

Esforzando al máximo su pierna llegó hasta el estacionamiento, pero no encontró a Cuddy en el auto. Se había comenzado a preocupar cuando sintió un ruido que conocía muy bien. A varios metros de ahí, Cuddy estaba entre los arbustos del estacionamiento casi ahogada en vómito.

-Oh Dios… -House se acercó pero Cuddy lo alejó dando manotazos y llorando- ¿¡Pero qué te pasa!?

-¡Déjame en paz! –Por un momento dejó de vomitar sufriendo algunas arcadas- ¡Vete, ya has hecho suficiente!

-¿Quieres calmarte y dejar que te ayude?

-¡No quiero nada de ti House!

-Baja la voz, ya has hecho el ridículo bastante.

-¡Vete, déjame a mí y a mi depresión en paz!

-¿Otra vez con eso? –Cuddy tuvo otra arcada- Vamos al hospital, necesitas recostarte.

-¡Ya te dije que no! –Vomitó lo que sin duda para ella y para él era bilis- ¡Aggg! ¡Qué mierda me hiciste Greg!

Cuddy se arrodilló en la acera y su llanto aumentó, no así los vómitos ni arcadas, que habían cesado luego de expulsar bilis.

House la levantó del piso y pudo ver como toda su ropa estaba con vómito, sintiendo verdadera pena y culpabilidad por estado de su esposa. Realmente se le había pasado la mano.

-Vamos al auto…

-No quiero tu lástima –Decía en forma mecánica Cuddy, caminando hacia el auto- No quiero tu lástima…

Cuddy vio su ropa y sintió que colapsaría. House la calmó acariciándole el rostro y diciéndole en un susurro:

-No hay nadie, quítate la camiseta y ponte mi chaqueta.

-No Greg, es tu chaqueta favorita y yo estoy llena de…

House ya se la había sacado y la tenía entre sus manos, esperando que ésta la recibiera. Cuddy agradeció para sus adentros aquel gesto y se quitó la camiseta y el sostén; inmediatamente House la cubrió con la chaqueta, ni siquiera se detuvo a mirar su cuerpo desnudo, se subió al asiento del piloto y echó a andar el auto.

--

Entraron en absoluto silencio a la casa. Por la hora, Lis seguía en la escuela. Cuddy fue hasta su baño, se metió a la ducha y comenzó a bañarse con agua muy fría, House la observaba desde la puerta del baño, apenado. Pero ya a los 30 min. comenzó a inquietarse:

-Te vas a enfermar –Cuddy no contestaba- ¡Lisa, te vas a enfermar! –Nada- Voy a entrar a la ducha y te sacaré a la fuerza –Nada. House corrió la cortina de baño y encontró a Cuddy acostada en la ducha, recibiendo el chorro de agua helada en la cabeza, con los ojos medio cerrados, los labios muy morados y la piel más pálida de lo normal- ¡Mierda Lisa, levántate! –Cuddy no respondía nada. House cortó el agua y la tomó de un brazo, obligándola a sentarse en la ducha- ¡Escúchame! –Cuddy negaba con la cabeza. House insistió- ¡Mírame y escúchame! –Cuddy lo miró por fin: aún tenía los ojos rojos, pero esta vez también muchas lágrimas- ¡Necesito que reacciones Cuddy, necesito que seas la mujer fuerte que conocí!

-Ya no… ya no puedo ser esa mujer Greg –Cuddy no tenía intención de moverse, pero House se dio cuenta que su temperatura estaba demasiado baja y le puso la bata encima. Luego la tomó y la sacó de la ducha con mucha dificultad. Cuddy se alejó de House cuando vio que éste quería levantarla y muy alterada le gritó:- ¡¡DÉJAME EN PAZ, NO QUIERO TU AYUDA!!

Y enojada se levantó y fue hasta la habitación. House la siguió:

-¿¡Y ahora qué te pasa!? –Cuddy estaba tirada en la cama aún con bata y muy mojada- ¿¡Qué etapa de tu crisis nerviosa es ésta!?

-¡Déjame en paz!

-¡Dime Cuddy, dime para saber qué carajo esperar! ¿Viene la autodestrucción ahora? ¿Sólo llorar no te basta?

-¿¡Quieres saber lo que me pasa House, quieres saber!?

-¡Me encantaría!

-¡Estoy harta de ti, de esta vida de mierda, de sentir que a nadie le importo! –Estaba tan enojada que ni siquiera se daba cuenta cómo lloraba- ¡Estoy harta de fingir estar bien simplemente para que no te enojes conmigo, me explota sentir que cada día estoy peor y tú no haces más que burlarte de mí! –House abrió la boca para hablar pero Cuddy lo hizo callar, desahogándose por fin- ¿¡Y sabes por qué me molesta tanto!? ¡Porque si esto se pasara a ti, yo estaría ahí! –House bajó la mirada dándole la razón, pero Cuddy ni se percató:- ¡Yo siempre he estado contigo House, aguantando cada una de tus estupideces, de tus crisis, de tus penas! ¡SIEMPRE! ¿¡Tanto es pedirte lo mismo!? ¡Ni siquiera te pido lo mismo, me basta con que cojas mi mano cuando me veas llorar y me digas "te quiero, esto pasará"! ¿Pero sabes lo que tú me haces? ¡Me drogas y arruinas mi carrera simplemente porque te mentí! ¿¡Sabes por qué no te lo dije!? –House negó con la cabeza- ¡Porque no quería que te decepcionaras de mí! –Ya no podía hablar de la pena. Sin darse cuenta había caminado hasta quedar a centímetros de él. House la abrazó sintiendo como su camisa se mojaba tan sólo con sus lágrimas- Y a pesar de todo… siento que te he decepcionado Greg –Lloraba y hablaba como niña pequeña, totalmente acabada- Y odio sentirme así, odio sentir que te decepciono. Odio decepcionarte mi amor…

House suspiró y casi mudo le dijo:

-Esto pasará…-Acarició su cabello-… y te quiero.

* * *

=(

Sí sé, los hago sufrir mucho, lo siento ._. Si no se dieron cuenta, la pista que dejé en el otro capi fue que Cuddy se tomaba una pastilla en el baño a escondidas de House.

Ahora esperar "5 to 9" :DDDDD ...

Próximo capitulo: **Consecuencias**


	38. Consecuencias

**Consecuencias**

House, Cuddy y Lis salieron al parque ese día domingo. Necesitaban relajarse y pasar más tiempo juntos, olvidando todos los problemas que tenían y los que vendrían por delante también. Era primavera, uno de esos días de primavera absolutamente agradables para salir. No hacía calor, incluso estaba un poco helado, pero despejado y con sol.

Cuddy llevaba un ancho poleron color gris y unos delgados pantalones color verde que evidenciaban todo el peso que había perdido desde que tuvo a Tyler. Aún así, lucía mucho mejor que los días pasados. No se había maquillado demasiado y llevaba el pelo suelto sin peinar, por lo que los rulos se veían mucho más naturales que antes. Desde el incidente en la conferencia, que fue un día miércoles, Cuddy se vio obligada a descansar lo que quedaba de semana y enfrentarse a sus problemas el día lunes. House decidió quedarse con ella y acompañarla, por lo que en vez de deprimirse Cuddy lo pasó muy bien esos días. Seguían sin tener sexo, pero veían películas, comían comida preparada y jugaban con juegos de mesa el tiempo que no estaban durmiendo.

Lis, quien usaba una jardinera y una polera naranja, caminaba de la mano con ella mientras chupaba una paleta. No necesitó de mucho para darse cuenta que su mamá estaba tocando fondo y le brindaba todo el apoyo que pudiese.

Llegaron y no había muchas personas, el día estaba increíblemente tranquilo. Se sentaron junto a un árbol los tres, pero a los pocos minutos Lis se levantó emocionada:

-Mamá, es mi amigo Ben ¿Puedo jugar con él? –Le indicó a un chico colorín que pateaba una pelota hasta un árbol.

-Sí cariño, ve.

Lis salió corriendo a jugar con el chico señalado. Cuddy se quedó mirando a un gato corretear a un pajarito y rió, respiró una vez el agradable aroma a primavera y comentó:

-Es un día increíble ¿No?

-Ajam… -House ya se estaba quedando dormido en el césped.

Un hombre pasó vendiendo fruta fresca y Cuddy decidió comprarle un tuttifrutti. House ya estaba profundamente dormido y tenía la boca un poco abierta. Cuddy tomó un trocito de naranja y lo apretó en su garganta, cayéndole gotas de la ácida fruta, despertándolo de golpe:

-¡Cuddy!

-Perdón –Cuddy se excusó riendo- No pude evitarlo. ¿Quieres?

-No –House volvió a cerrar los ojos con la boca muy cerrada. Cuddy tomó un trozo de melón y lo puse entre sus dientes, haciendo pequeños ruidos para que House abriera los ojos. Éste lo hizo y rodó los ojos sin dejar de sonreír, abrió la boca y Cuddy depositó el melón con delicadeza. House no perdió el tiempo y antes de que Cuddy se separara de él, la tomó de la nuca e hizo que ambos comieran de la fruta mientras jugueteaban con sus lenguas- ¿Te han dicho que puedes ser increíblemente convincente cuando usas tu lengua para algo mejor que gritar?

-Qué romántico –Cuddy sonrió y puso una guinda entre sus dientes esta vez. House se la quitó con el mínimo contacto y se la comió. Cuddy se extraño pero no alcanzó a preguntar, House la estaba besando sin ninguna fruta y tan sólo jugueteando con su lengua. Cuddy sintió que realmente extrañaba esas caricias y no puso ninguna objeción; todo lo contrario, se acercó un poco más y prolongó el beso. Pero House lentamente bajó su mano desde su espalda hasta tocar su trasero, lo que hizo que ésta se alejara enseguida- No Greg, ya hablamos de esto –House cerró los ojos arrugando la frente, como diciendo algo para sus adentros, y se alejó. Cuddy bajó la mirada un poco apenada- Te juro que esto pasará y seremos los mismos de antes.

-Me encantaría que pasara pronto –House se acostó en el césped nuevamente, con los ojos cerrados.

Cuddy no dijo ni hizo nada más. Le entristecía ver así de frustrado a su marido, pero sobre todo pensar que la solución estaba en sus manos y sin embargo no podía hacer nada. La realidad era que desde que toma las pastillas, no tiene ningún deseo sexual. No es justo para él y lo sabe, pero tampoco puede dejarlo ilusionarse con roces que no podrán llegar más allá. No sabía cuánto tiempo esto funcionaría así, tarde o temprano traería consecuencias. Pero mientras eso no pasaba…

Se levantó y fue hasta los columpios, sentándose en uno de ellos mientras observaba a su hija jugar con el chico colorín. Comenzó a sentirse muy melancólica y el ambiente tan silencioso no ayudaba demasiado. Pero sintió como alguien empujaba su columpio y eso la hizo reaccionar:

-Hola –Sonrió. House no dijo nada y siguió empujándola levemente. Cuddy sintió esa impotencia en House y se sintió muy mal- Sé que te pido demasiado, pero por favor no te enojes conmigo.

-Ya olvídalo.

-No, no. Debemos hablar de esto Greg, tarde o temprano nos hará daño.

-¿Y de qué quieres hablar?

-Esto… no lo hago para molestarte ni porque me guste, es sólo que…

-Ya lo sé –House no quería hablar ni darle más vueltas al tema.

-Si no te dejo tocarme… es porque no quiero que te entusiasmes –Volteó a verlo con los ojos vidriosos- Porque a veces siento ganas, pero luego me siento como mierda. No lo sé… son efectos secundarios.

-Lo sé –Cuddy volvió a voltearse y entonces House la abrazó por atrás- Es sólo que muero por tocarte –Cuddy sintió la erección de su marido, pero decidió no separarse porque se notaba que éste hacía un gran esfuerzo por sólo abrazarla de la cintura- Muero por que tengamos sexo igual que antes, pero me basta con tocarte –Cuddy se abrazó más fuertemente a sus brazos y apoyó su cabeza en su tórax, escuchando la sinceridad de su marido- Sé que suena algo enfermo, pero eso me ocurre. No soporto verte todos los días y pensar que ni siquiera te puedo tocar. Y Dios… ¿A quién no le gustaría tocarte?

-Tal vez… deba reducir las dosis –House se interesó- Si consumo menos, tal vez… no sé… -Cuddy notó lo esperanzado que estaba House, aunque tratara de ocultarlo- ¿Sabes? Un beso en mi lóbulo no me vendría mal…

House no esperó. Abrazándola más fuerte comenzó a besar su lóbulo izquierdo mientras que con sus manos acariciaba su vientre y cintura. Cuddy reía ante tales caricias y masajeaba su cuero cabelludo. El nefrólogo bajó delicadamente con su boca y comenzó a besarle el cuello mientras Cuddy acariciaba su mejilla. Transcurridos unos minutos la propia Cuddy lo tomó de la mano, y luego de avisarle a Lis, se dirigieron a casa solos.

Entraron sin decir una palabra. Cuddy lo condujo hasta su habitación tomando de su mano y cerró la puerta con llave. House prefirió no hacer nada, dándole a Cuddy la libertad de elegir su propio ritmo. Cuddy por un momento lo miró, en sus ojos se veía mucha pena, pero también mucho amor. Recorrió el rostro del nefrólogo con su nariz, como sintiendo su olor y embriagándose con él. Muy lentamente comenzó a desabotonar su camisa mientras House sólo acariciaba sus manos, incitándola a seguir. La camisa de House ya estaba en el suelo y éste no hizo más que abrazarla al ver que ésta dudaba si seguir o no. Se besaron muy lentamente, sintiendo muy bien el sabor del otro en sus labios. Se separaron para tomar aire y entonces Cuddy se sacó el poleron quedando con una camiseta blanca.

Se miraron por pocos segundos, tenían que saber si estaban en la misma sintonía y al parecer sí. Cuddy le rodeó la cadera con una pierna y House la empujó hacia la cama. Se subió encima y ambos aumentaron la intensidad de las caricias. Juntos sacaron la camiseta de Cuddy quedando desnuda pues no usaba sostén. House comenzó a besarle el cuello y lentamente fue bajando hasta encontrarse con sus pechos, los que luego de suaves besos comenzó a succionar mientras Cuddy cerraba los ojos y apretaba las sábanas, ahogando un grito de dolor. House se sacó el cinturón y se bajó los pantalones rápidamente, pero el de Cuddy lo quitó con mucho cuidado para no asustarla. Cuando era el turno de su braga, House miró a Cuddy como preguntando si acaso seguir y ésta sonrió en sentido de aprobación.

Haciendo hasta lo imposible por no producirle algún daño, House coló su miembro entre sus piernas y la penetró de un tirón, escuchando claramente un gemido de dolor por parte de Cuddy. La miró preocupado y ésta tenía lágrimas en los ojos y una expresión terrible, pero por alguna razón que House en ese minuto no entendió, le pidió que siguiese. House dudó al ver su evidente sufrimiento al sentirlo adentro, pero era tanto su deseo que hundió la cabeza en su cuello y comenzó a embestir, tratando de olvidar sus aprensiones.

Comenzó con un movimiento lento, pero enseguida notó como las uñas de Cuddy se clavaban en su espalda y se esforzaba por no emitir algún ruido que la delatara. Se notaba que Cuddy sólo quería complacer a House, pero ella no estaba nada feliz en la situación.

El ritmo comenzó a aumentar y el cuerpo de Cuddy cada vez se tensaba más, pero se rehusaba a decir algo. Sin embargo, antes de concluir el minuto de embestidas el dolor pareció superarle:

-Ayyy –Agarró las sábanas con fuerza, pero el dolor era insoportable- Ayy… -Sentía como su interior se despedazaba. Necesitaba que parara, no podía aguantar- Dios…aaahh… -No, tenía que hacerlo por él, sólo un pequeño esfuerzo- ¡¡AYYYY!!

-Voy a…

-¡No, sigue, sigue!

Cuddy abrazó a House y éste continuó con las penetraciones, pero cada vez parecían ser más débiles hasta que llegado un momento House se separó de ella. Cuddy vociferó otro grito al sentir como el miembro de su marido salía de su interior tan rápidamente y entonces sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, incapaz de moverse. Temblaba pero no se movió un centímetro, aguantando todo para su interior. House se levantó y dirigió al baño, incapaz de verle la cara a Cuddy, y allí lanzó los objetos de aseo personal a la pared, desahogándose. Cuddy, desde su lugar en la cama, sólo suplicó ser capaz de pararse e ir a acompañarlo, sintiéndose totalmente culpable por lo que pasó.

Unas horas después

House se daba un baño en el jacuzzi cuando Cuddy entró al baño vistiendo otra vez los pantalones verdes y la camiseta blanca. House no le dirigió la palabra, ni siquiera la mirada. Cuddy se sentó en el retrete con las piernas en el pecho y se quedó viéndolo pensativa. Luego le dijo:

-¿No quieres hablar de lo que pasó?

-No se me ocurre nada interesante que comentar de eso –House se enjabonó los brazos, con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Por qué estás molesto?

-¡Porque te lastimé Cuddy! –Casi le gritó- ¡Créeme, lastimarte físicamente jamás estuvo en mi lista de defectos!

-¿Qué te molesta? –Cuddy lucía muy pacífica e imperturbable. Había pensando mucho durante esas horas.

-¡Si te estaba dañando debiste decírmelo, no quedarte callada mordiéndote la lengua para no suplicarme que parara!

Cuddy no respondió nada. Se acercó lentamente al jacuzzi y se metió en él junto a House, aún vestida, mojando toda su ropa. Se tapó la nariz y hundió totalmente el cuerpo en el agua, haciendo burbujas con ella. Salió a respirar y sonrió, logrando en House una pequeña sonrisa también.

-¿Qué pretendes? –Preguntó House observando como éste se recostaba junto a él y lo abrazaba.

-Nada –Cuddy besó su mejilla y hundió de nuevo su cabeza en el agua. Se quedó casi un minuto abajo, House comenzaba a preocuparse cuando ésta salió otra vez.

-¿Qué haces?

-Me gustar estar bajo el agua, me relaja. Podríamos ir a bucear algún día.

-Claro, justo después de que mi pierna de arregle milagrosamente.

-¿Sabes? Tengo un amigo que se dedica a hacer investigaciones y tiene un submarino pequeño, como para 3 personas. Podríamos pedírselo cuando salgamos de vacaciones ¿No?

-¿Por qué quieres ir?

-Desde que nos casamos no he buceado. Tendría que renovar mi licencia, claro, pero me encantaría hacerlo.

House por fin notó que Cuddy tenía deseos de salir adelante. Se subió encima con mucho cuidado y la besó en los labios. Cuddy, aún besándolo, se hundió en el agua y lo hundió a él también. Se besaron por varios segundos, pero House alcanzó el botón del hidromasaje y un potente chorro les dio de lleno en la cara. Cuddy salió asustada a respirar:

-¿¡Qué pasó!?

-¡Jajajajajajaja!

-¡Tonto! –Pero Cuddy se esforzaba por no reír también. Tomó un shampoo y se lo echó encima de la cabeza en gran cantidad. House se quejó y ahora fue Cuddy quién se largó a reír.

-¿Quieres guerra Lisa Cuddy? –House alcanzó el frasco de sales minerales y lo vació en todo el cabello y rostro de Cuddy- ¡No luches contra Gregory House!

-¿¡A no!? –Cuddy se subió encima del tórax de House hundiéndolo completamente- ¡Mírame luchar cariño! –House parecía decir algo pero no se escuchaba nada más que burbujas bajo el agua- ¿Qué dices querido? No te escucho ¿Qué me amas? ¡Sí yo también!

-¡Bruja! –Dijo con dificultad cuando pudo tomar aire, pero Cuddy lo volvió a hundir sin parar de reír.

La puerta se abrió y Lis entró al baño de sus padres, tapándose enseguida los ojos al verlos juntos en el agua:

-¡Oigaaaan! –Se quejó. Cuddy se bajó y volvió a su lugar mientras House se sentaba en el jacuzzi respirando con dificultad- ¡Dijeron que no harían esas cosas cuando estuviera yo!

-No sabíamos que habías llegado –Se excusó Cuddy con una sonrisa imborrable- No estábamos haciendo nada, además.

-¡Estabas encima de él! –Lis la miró nuevamente- ¿Con ropa? ¿El sexo se hace con ropa?

Cuddy rodó los ojos mientras House hacía lo posible por no reír demasiado.

-No sé por qué tuviste que explicarle lo del sexo –Le dijo la endocrina al nefrólogo- Sería una chica más normal.

-Tiene que saber lo que hacen sus padres cada vez que dicen que "saldrán solos".

-¡Oigaaaan! –Lis los interrumpió- ¿No estaban teniendo sexo?

-¡No! –Dijeron sus padres al unísono.

-Estábamos jugando –Cuddy sonrió- ¿Quieres venir?

-Eh… ¿Enserio?

-Sí, ven –Cuddy estiró su brazo llamándola. House le recordó con unos movimientos que seguía desnudo, por lo que Cuddy tomó su calzoncillo rápidamente y lo metió al agua para que éste pudiera ponérselo. Lis se sacaba las zapatillas.

-¿Tengo que desnudarme mamá?

-No, si quieres puedes meterte con ropa.

Lis entró al jacuzzi junto a sus padres y House para molestarla accionó nuevamente el hidromasaje. Lis se asustó y comenzó a salpicar agua por todos lados. Ninguno paró de reír.

Día lunes

-Estamos aquí para discutir lo ocurrido en la conferencia del miércoles –Comenzó a hablar un hombre entrado en edad, el doctor McFarlan, a todos los presentes en el comité. En la cabeza de la mesa estaba Cuddy con su mejor traje, mucho más arreglada que los pasados días, escuchando atenta y con una expresión de seguridad, aunque por dentro se muriera de miedo- Que como todos concordamos, fue una vergüenza de ver para todos los que asistimos ahí –El hombre se levantó de su asiento, indignado, subiendo la voz- En todos mis años de carrera en este hospital y en este comité nunca había visto un comportamiento así de parte de algún doctor, menos aún del decano o decana de medicina. Me pregunto yo ¿Cuántas cosas debe perdonarle este comité, Dra. Cuddy?

-¿Disculpe? –Cuddy no se iba a dejar intimidad- Dr. McFarlan no le voy a permitir…

-Primero, debemos soportar al malnacido de su marido, que no es más que un agujero negro para este hospital…

-Dr. McFarlan, esta reunión es para hablar de mí no de mi marido –Cuddy se levantó, molestísima- Y déjeme decirle, que si por algo es reconocido este hospital a nivel nacional y mundial, no es precisamente por usted sino por él, así que le pido que lo trate con respeto.

-¡House es un…!

-Doctores –La Dra. Leighton, una mujer en sus cuarenta con aspecto pacífico, los callo- No nos desviemos del tema por favor, House es harina de otro costal. El motivo de la reunión es para decidir qué acciones tomar basándonos en el bochornoso episodio del día miércoles, empezando claro, por la explicación que nos tiene la Dra. Cuddy para excusar lo que ocurrió –La doctora levantó un papel de la mesa- Este examen dice que se encontró una sobredosis de desipramina en su sangre ¿Qué tiene que decir ante esto?

-Unas semanas después de la muerte de mi hijo, decidí hablar con la Dra. Buffay y ella me recetó desipramina. Los estoy tomando desde entonces.

-¿¡Eso es todo!? ¿¡No piensa explicarnos cómo es que terminó con sobredosis y haciendo el ridículo frente a cientos de colegas!?

Cuddy dudó. Respiró profundamente y comenzó a hablar:

-Fue mi culpa –Wilson y Cameron, quienes se había mantenido muy atentos, se miraron entre sí sin entender de qué demonios hablaba- Me equivoqué en las dosis. Estaba tan preocupada de la conferencia que olvidé que me ya había tomado una pastilla y me tomé otra. Las consecuencias, ya las saben muy bien.

-¡No le crean a esta vil mentirosa! –Dijo House al entrar de sorpresa. Cuddy se quedó helada al verlo- Toda la historia que les inventó es falsa.

-¡House no estás invitado a esta reunión! –Habló enseguida el Dr. McFarlan.

-Verás Mcito, la reunión es para todos los jefes de departamento, como siempre, así que aunque no te guste, tengo un puesto que me corresponde.

-¡De todas maneras…!

-Ya cállate –House fue cortante- No le crean ni una sola palabra a Cuddy, es mentira todo lo que dijo.

-Greg ya hablamos de esto –Dijo Cuddy entre dientes, avergonzada, sintiendo como todos la observaban.

-¿Tiene algo que aportar Dr. House? –Preguntó la Dra. Leighton tratando de calmar las cosas- ¿Por qué dice que la Dra. Cuddy nos está mintiendo?

-Porque me está protegiendo a mí –House se oyó muy sincero. Cuddy trató de negarlo pero éste insistió- La sobredosis de Lisa fue mi culpa, pero ella cree que tenerme en el hospital es más importante que tenerla a ella.

-¿Por qué fue su culpa Dr. House? –Continuó la mujer, interesada.

-Greg… -Cuddy tiraba chispa por los ojos- Greg por favor cállate.

-Lisa tampoco me dijo a mí que tomaba antidepresivos –Comenzó a hablar House. Cuddy sintió pánico al escuchar esas palabras- Yo pensaba que no los tomaba por orgullo pero sentí que de verdad los necesitaba –Wilson, Cameron y Cuddy se sorprendieron- Averigüé cuál era la dosis recomendada para los casos de depresión como el que ella tenía, disolví la pastilla en un jugo y se lo di, ignorante de que Cuddy ya tomaba las pastillas. Esto ocurrió el día miércoles, ese mismo día me enteré de todo y tuvimos muchos problemas por eso. Pero les repito, esto no tiene nada que ver con Cuddy.

-¿¡Pretende que le creamos eso!? ¿¡A usted!?

-No lo sé Mcito, veamos… Por un lado ¿Gregory House haciendo cosas sin avisarle a su esposa y que medicamente son inmorales? Dios pero qué mentira. Por otro lado ¿Lisa Cuddy responsable e incapaz de equivocarse en algo tan importante como una pastilla así, siendo que durante meses las consumió sin que nadie se diera cuenta? No lo sé doctor, ayúdeme usted a averiguar la verdad.

-Hijo de…

-O claro, siempre podemos creer el chisme de los pasillos que se le pasaron los porros. No tengo como negar eso, exceptuando claro que en el examen de sangre no apareciera ni una droga que no estuviera previamente medicada por Buffay. No lo sé… Dios…

-¿Es verdad todo esto, Lisa? –Le preguntó la Dra. Leighton mirando directamente a Cuddy. Ésta aún asimilando la mentira de House, asintió- ¿Por qué preferiste echarte la culpa?

-Su trabajo es más importante que el mío –Cuddy miró a House esperando una aprobación de su parte y la tuvo- Digo… para los pacientes. House salva cientos de vidas, prioricé eso.

-De todas maneras debemos hacer algo –McFarlan seguía indignado- Disculpe la sinceridad Dra. Cuddy, pero su imagen está por los suelos tanto en el hospital como en la universidad.

-¿Hacer algo? –Wilson por fin tomó la palabra- ¿Y qué propones, tomar las mentes de todos los que supieron el incidente y borrarlo? No fue culpa de Cuddy, no tenemos derecho a castigarla.

-¡Fue drogada a una conferencia!

-Fue un error, Dios cometemos errores todos los días en nuestro trabajo ¿Por qué no podemos pasar por alto esto?

-Yo creo –Habló el Dr. Geller, de unos cincuenta años- que la Dra. Cuddy no se encuentra en condiciones para llevar el cargo en este momento.

A Cuddy eso le vino como un balde de agua fría. Fue como si toda su fortaleza se hubiera derrumbado.

-Todos lamentamos mucho la tragedia ocurrida hace algunos meses y comprendemos su situación Dra. Cuddy, pero eso no significa que debamos dejar la administración de un hospital en manos de una persona emocionalmente afectada como usted.

-¿¡Qué quiere decir con eso!? –Cuddy sentía terror- ¿¡Cree que no puedo hacer mi trabajo bien, que dejaré en la ruina a este hospital!?

-Digo que en estos momentos usted está en un tratamiento y someterla al estrés del puesto no hará más que empeorarlo todo.

-¿Y cuál es su solución doctor, despedirme? –Cuddy sentía como los ojos se le ponían vidriosos, pero no iba a ceder.

-Seguramente la Dra. Buffay no le dio una licencia médica porque usted se lo pidió –Cuddy bajó la mirada, culpable. El Dr. Geller continuó:- Ahora se la dará. Se le harán controles mensuales y usted podrá volver a su cargo cuando se considere conveniente.

-¿Realmente cree Dr. Geller que en 2, 3, 6 meses, será menos difícil la muerte de mi hijo? –Cuddy perdía su fortaleza tan sólo mencionar a Tyler- Pensé que era el mejor psiquiatra de este hospital, debería saber que las cosas no funcionan así.

-No he dicho que esto se pasará Lisa –El Dr. Geller no se inmutó, de hecho su tono fue mucho más amable- Pero tal vez en 2 meses, sepas manejarlo mejor que ahora.

-¡Lo he manejado perfectamente hasta ahora!

-Lisa –Cameron habló- Creo que tienen razón, necesitas descansar. Estás bajo mucho estrés.

-Yo también estoy de acuerdo con la medida –Dijo la Dra. Leighton, mirando a los otros doctores- ¿Hay alguien en desacuerdo?

Cuddy miró a Wilson, esperando que éste se negase. Pero no fue así, Wilson también estaba de acuerdo con la medida, aunque optó por no mirar directamente a Cuddy. Cuddy sintió como se desmoronaba, como le quitaban algo de demasiado valor.

-Entonces –Volvió a tomar la palabra McFarlan- Se suspenden todos los cargos administrativos y médicos de la Dra. Cuddy, hasta nuevo aviso.

Cuddy guardaba silencio, sin nada de seguridad y sólo luchando por no llorar. Se levantó lentamente y con la voz quebrada dijo:

-Voy… a buscar mis cosas. Tendrán la oficina a su disposición por la tarde.

Y sin decir más caminó hasta la entrada, donde seguía House observando todo en silencio, lo tomó de la mano y juntos salieron de la sala.

En el pasillo se mantuvieron callados un largo trayecto, House sentía como Cuddy de esforzaba por no llorar. Dudó un poco, pero le dijo:

-¿Sabes? No estaría mal ir a bucear un día de estos.

Cuddy asintió mientras una pequeña lágrima recorría su rostro. Llegaron hasta la oficina de Cuddy y comenzaron a sacar sus cosas… juntos.

* * *

No hice ningún comentario previo, estoy un poco enferma y no se me ocurrió nada jejeje :)

Chicos, les tengo que avisar que su escritora se tomará unas merecidas vacaciones! (Bueno, tal vez no las merezco, ustedes verán u__u) y creo que no publicaré capítulos por lo que queda de mes. En marzo espero poder continuar, aunque todo dependerá de mis horarios en el colegio y en el instituto.

En todo caso, ya he comenzado el otro capítulo y probablemente se llamará **Cancún**.Eso por ahora :D

Ah sii.. lo habia olvidado! **COMENTEN! **:)


	39. Cancún

Hola! les he traído capítulo, como les dije. Sin embargo, las circunstancias me hacen imposible decirles cuando vendrá el siguiente, porque ni siquiera lo he escrito.

Si alguien no entiende, es bastante fácil xD .. Soy chilena y vivo en la zona central, por lo tanto.... si :( terremoto :(

No profundizaré más en el tema del terremoto porque ya llegará ese momento, algunos capítulos posteriores, pero las constantes réplicas, el inicio de clases y otras cosas hacen que me cueste mucho concentrarme como para continuar el fic. Afortunadamente ni mi casa ni mi familia sufrieron daños (No así le pasó a miles de familias chilenas u_u) pero la verdad es que escribir mientras el piso se te mueve cada media hora es sumamente díficil, sobre todo la sensación de miedo que hay en todos lados (Las últimas informaciones que recibí eran que los temblores registrados en mi región se habían originado en el mar del litoral central, por lo que tememos por un nuevo terremoto y claro un tsunami)

Trataré de publicarlo en la brevedad, pero no esperen mucho. Para acabar me qeda decir:

**VIVAAA CHILE MIERDAAAAAAAAAAAA **(L) teamooooooooooooo (L)

* * *

**Cancún**

Era medio día en las hermosas playas de Cancún, México, y House dormía profundamente en la silla de playa que habían alquilado. A su lado estaba Cuddy leyendo una revista, usando un traje de baño de una pieza color azul. Lis nadaba en las tranquilas aguas de ese sector de la playa.

House despertó debido al sofocante calor. Cuddy seguía muy concentrada en su lectura acompañada por un jugo de naranja natural. Con sus dedos comenzó a subir por las piernas de Cuddy mientras ésta sonreía detrás de la revista. House iba a tocar su intimidad cuando Cuddy le golpeó la mano con la revista y levantó las cejas, entre desafiándolo a seguir y regañándolo por la desubicación. House por toda explicación apretó su nariz y se fue hasta la orilla para hablar con Lis.

Cuddy se quedó observando cómo su esposo y su hija reían; la niña en el agua y House en la arena, mojando sus pies. Se levantó y caminó hasta ahí en silencio para que House no se percatase. Le hizo señas a Lis para que siguiera su juego y ésta asintió. Disimuladamente se acercó y cuando estaba a pocos metros saltó encaramándose a su cuello y tapándole los ojos, asustando a House quién comenzó a moverse para sacársela de encima, pero Cuddy estaba muy firme sin dejar de reír. Lis comenzó a mojarlo con el agua en toda la ropa mientras Cuddy seguía forcejando con él, madre e hija ahogadas en risas:

-¡OK Cuddy te has pasado, ya bájate!

-No, no, no ¿No decías que estaba tan delgada?

-¡48 kilos no dejan de ser 48 kilos!

-¿Papi quiere llorar? –Lis se burló sin dejar de mojarlo- ¿Le duele la pierna?

-¡Sí mocosa, y si tu madre no se baja ahora mismo le dolerá a ella también!

-¡Al ataque! –Lis saltó también y se subió encima de House. House no pudo soportar el peso y cayó de espaldas encima de Cuddy y Lis- Ouch…

-¡PAR DE BRUJAS!

-Tú te caíste encima de mí –Cuddy trataba de mover a House para poder levantarse. Aún así no dejaba de reír- ¿Te mueves?

-Me encantaría pero creo que acabo de dejar de sentir mi pierna querida esposa.

-Oh qué bebé –Cuddy aún no se levantaba cuando sintió como una ola les dio de lleno a todos, mojándolos completamente- Ouch…

-¡Lo que me faltaba! –House aún trataba de pararse- ¡Ahora me duele horrores!

-Sólo es agua niñita llorona –Lis se burló y avanzó nadando unos metros más allá.

-Lo siento –Cuddy seguía riendo. Lo ayudó a levantarse y juntos se fueron hasta las sillas de playa. Ahí lo recostó y lo secó con una toalla, buscó en su bolso de playa el vicondin de House. Le pasó una píldora y se sentó junto a él, sonriendo- De verdad… lo siento.

-No lo sientes –House puso cara de indignación- ¿Crees que no me di cuenta? ¡Eso de lo cual te afirmaste no era mi cadera, eran mis bolas!

-Mentiroso –Aún así, Cuddy se preocupó un poco por eso- ¿Almorzaremos en el hotel o fuera?

-Me da igual, pero tengo mucha hambre.

-Yo igual.

-Siempre puedes comer de mi p…

-¡HOUSE! –Cuddy enseguida se sonrojó y pensó en la última vez que le había hecho un oral a House: ni siquiera lo recordaba- ¿Por qué todo termina en sexo para ti?

-Porque somos lo que somos gracias a que dos calientes adultos fornicaron –Explicó House con voz infantil- Y pretendo que también sea la razón por la que me reúna con el diablo en unos años más.

-¿De verdad quieres morir teniendo sexo?

-Es mejor que morir por algo estúpido como la vejez…

-Estás viejo House, no hables en futuro.

-¿Y tú? ¿Estás muy joven acaso?

-Más que tú.

-Tú igual estás hecha un dinosaurio, no sé qué me presumes.

-¿Me acabas de llamar dinosaurio, abuelito?

-Me corrijo: te llamo Momia ahora.

-¿A sí?

-Sí.

-Tan sólo mírame…

Cuddy corrió hasta un sector de rocas cerca de ahí. Con cuidado se subió y caminó hasta un sector sin olas y de profundidad, apartado de la playa. House la siguió con dificultad, esta vez con su inseparable bastón, y la vio flotar con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué se supone que vea?

-Cierra los ojos.

-No…

-¡Sólo ciérralos, no te arrepentirás!

-Si serás muy… -Cerró los ojos echando demonios- ¿Cuándo podré…? –No pudo seguir pues un traje de baño le cubrió la cabeza. House miró el traje de baño azul entre sus manos y con los ojos desorbitados miró hasta el agua: Cuddy flotaba completamente desnuda con una sonrisa pícara y una mirada seductora.- Bueno… eso sí me ha sorprendido.

-Sólo espero no estar demasiado vieja para ti cariño.

House no respondió. Sin despegar un segundo su mirada de la anatomía de su esposa dejó el bastón en la roca, se quitó la polera y el pantalón quedando en calzoncillos y se tiró al agua. Salió a la superficie pero no vio a Cuddy ahí. Se volvió a sumergir y al abrir los ojos vio a Cuddy jugueteando en el fondo con una concha de mar. House se quedó observándola fascinado mientras Cuddy tomaba la arena del fondo y la corría con la intención de acurrucarse en ella, moviendo todo su cuerpo de una forma tan armónica que House pensó que enloquecería.

La distancia entre la superficie y el fondo era como de 3 metros, por lo que Cuddy se impulsó en el fondo y salió a tomar aire. Casi al mismo tiempo salió House.

-¿Y cómo luce esta anciana? –Cuddy no dejaba de reír manteniéndose en la superficie con sutiles movimientos de sus piernas.

-Ven aquí –House la tomó de la nuca y la besó apasionadamente, aprisionando sus pelvis contra su miembro y apretando sus nalgas fuertemente. Cuddy emitió un pequeño gemido y se abrazó a sus caderas con ambas piernas, lo que no podía hacer en situaciones comunes. Se hundieron inevitablemente pero ni eso paró sus besos ni caricias.

-¿Qué hacen? –Se separaron al instante al sentir la voz de su hija a unos metros. Lis los observaba con un rostro curioso, pero enseguida entendió la situación y se enojó- ¡Es un lugar público!

-Ya cállate –Le respondió House alterado. Cuddy se escondió detrás de él- Tíranos el traje de baño de tu mamá.

-¿¡Está desnuda!? ¡Oh Dios! –Lis le lanzó casi con asco el traje de baño a su madre. Cuddy se hundió y se lo puso bajo el agua. Lis miró la ropa de su padre en la roca y la lanzó también, consiguiendo más de una grosería- ¡IDIOTAS!

-¡No te aguantaré que….! -Lis se fue. House sacó la ropa del agua y se salió, furioso- ¿¡Cuál es el karma que pagamos por esta cría!? –Cuddy se encogió de hombros y también se subió a la roca- Cuando cumpla la mayoría de edad no volverá a poner un pie en nuestra casa, te lo juro.

-Tiene recién 8 años.

-¡Exacto! ¿Tan sólo te imaginas como será a los 15? Sólo espero que el vicodin me mate antes que eso suceda.

-No digas tonterías –Cuddy lo ayudó a ponerse el pantalón mojado- Tiene derecho a molestarse.

-No me importa que se moleste ¡Me importa que nos cortó en lo mejor! ¿Por qué tuvimos que traerla?

-Porque no puedo estar demasiado tiempo sin mi hija –Respondió Cuddy seriamente, pero House enarcó la ceja- Y porque mi hermana no quiso quedársela.

-¿Cuánto ganamos que no podemos pagar una niñera? Los internados no estarían mal, por cierto.

-Ya déjalo House, ya no lo hicimos. Además, no encontré justo que Lis se perdiera de toda la diversión.

-¿Diversión? ¡Nos arruina la diversión a nosotros! ¿Cuándo conseguiré excitarte así de nuevo?

-Mejor…vayamos a almorzar.

Por la tarde

-¿Dónde vamos mamá? –Preguntó Lis mientras la lancha en la que se encontraba la familia se alejaba de la costa.

-¿Recuerdas que dijiste que tus clases de buceo eran inútiles porque en Jersey siempre hacía frío?

-Sí.

-Tu madre siempre tiene la razón –Cuddy sonrió y le pasó un bolso en donde habían todos los artículos de buceo necesarios para Lis- Bucearemos un rato ¿Te parece?

-¡Genial! Pero… ¿Tú también sabes bucear?

-Cuando era pequeña viajábamos mucho a California –Miró a House- ¿Te mencioné que tenemos una casa en LA?

-¿QUÉ?

-Divorcio, mamá le ganó la casa… larga historia.

-Eh… claro.

-¿Papá irá con nosotros?

-No.

La lancha se detuvo en un sector particularmente hermoso: un gran arrecife que dejaba ver sus maravillas a través de las cristalinas aguas de Cancún. Madre e hija se pusieron los trajes de buceo.

-No olvides ajustarte bien la… -Cuddy no pudo continuar: Lis se lanzó al agua tan sólo con el traje, la máscara de buceo y el snorking- ¿Qué demonios haces?

-Conoceré un poco la zona mamá –Lis se acomodó el snorking en la boca y luego de respirar profundamente, se hundió en el agua.

-¡Lisa House vuelve enseguida!

-Es tu culpa por enseñarle a nadar con snorking –House reía- Ya no le pongas tanto drama.

-Dios –Cuddy se puso su máscara y snorking y con un elegante piquero se hundió en el agua. Respiró hondo y comenzó a nadar persiguiendo a su pequeña, quien ya subía nuevamente a respirar pero se hundía al instante. Avanzó unos metros en la superficie para respirar por el snorking hasta divisarla ya en el fondo, tocando unos corales. Cuddy tenía que reconocer lo bien que se manejaba Lis en el agua, pero no le gustaba tenerla en el fondo demasiado tiempo. Lis se impulsó en el fondo para llegar a la superficie más rápido- ¿Qué crees que haces?

-Sólo miraba –Lis sin esperar aprobación volvió a sumergirse sin que Cuddy pudiera detenerla. Cuddy se resignó a que su hija era un "House" y decidió volver hasta la lancha, asegurándose cada un minuto de que su hija saliera a respirar y no se alejara.

-¿Qué pasó? –Preguntó House al ver a Cuddy acercársele sin Lis.

-Si hay algo que he aprendido es en no luchar contra sus ideas –Cuddy subía por las escaleras de la lancha y volvió a asegurarse de que Lis saliera a respirar. Se dirigió al dueño de la lancha- ¿Podría acercarse un poco? Mi hija se está alejando.

-Sí señora.

Cuddy bajó el cierre, quitó la parte superior del traje y lo dejó colgando de su cintura, aún empapada. House le lanzó una toalla.

-¿Te relajaste? –Preguntó el nefrólogo. Cuddy lo miró interrogativa- Dijiste que bucear te relajaba.

-Bueno, perseguir a mi hija que le ha cogido una manía absurda al buceo con snorking –Cuddy otra vez se aseguró que Lis saliera a respirar- no es del todo relajante.

-¿Sabes qué? Tengo una propuesta para ti.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Bueno… algo así como los dos solos…em…

-¿Me estás invitando a salir? ¿Algo como una "cita"?

-¿Cuentas las "citas" en un matrimonio?

-Supongo –Cuddy sonrió y se sentó a su lado, radiante- ¿Qué me propones?

-Pues…

Por la noche

House y Cuddy estacionaron el auto que habían alquilado junto a un árbol. Cuddy se bajó primero y contempló el paisaje: un gran lago a pocos metros de ahí, precedido por una improvisada mesa para dos con velas, un jarrón de jugo natural y una olla tapada en el centro. Con una sonrisa boba volvió a mirar a su marido, quien también se bajaba del auto, y preguntó:

-¿Qué es todo esto?

-Bueno, pensé que hacer esto me salía más barato que llevarte a un restaurante –Movió la silla en forma caballerosa y Cuddy se sentó sin dejar de sonreír. House se sentó en frente- Muy bien… no contraté a un equipo para preparar todo esto porque su presencia…interfería con mis planes.

-¿Planes? Wow.

-Entonces, señora Cuddy, tenemos… -Levantó la tapa- Spaghetti.

-Mmm… -Cuddy se relamió los labios de forma exagerada con la clara intención de reírse de él. House no puso atención y le sirvió en un plato pero no se sirvió a él- ¿No vas a comer?

-No aún –House se levantó- Como la economía está tan inestable estos días, creí innecesario contratar a un equipo así que esta noche seré "todo".

-¿Y qué más representa ese "todo"?

-Disfruta la comida mientras yo me preparo.

Cuddy no puso objeción. Comenzó a comer los deliciosos spaghettis que House le había preparado con mucha curiosidad sobre qué otra sorpresa le tenía. No habían pasado muchos minutos cuando sintió la introducción en guitarra de una canción. Era un ritmo tranquilo, con notas muy regulares.

-Made a meal and threw it up on Sunday (Hice una comida y la vomité el domingo)

Cuddy arrugó el rostro asqueada pero riendo.

-I've got a lot of things to learn (Tengo muchas cosas que aprender)  
Said I would and I believe in one day (Dije que lo haría y creo en un día)  
before my heart starts to burn (Antes que mi corazón comience a arder)

Cuddy seguía sin entender la canción. House hizo un breve solo con la guitarra y siguió, esta vez dirigiéndose a ella:

-So what's the matter with you? (Entonces ¿Qué pasa contigo?)

La endocrina cambió su rostro de risa por uno más tímido.

-Sing me something new… Don't you know (Cántame algo nuevo ¿No sabes?)  
The cold and the wind and rain don't know (El frío y el viento y la lluvia no saben)  
they only seem to come and go away (Parecen venir e irse, lejos)

Dejó su plato de lado y se sentó en el piso junto a él, hipnotizada por la canción.

-Times are hard when things have got no meaning (Los tiempos son duros cuando las cosas no tienen sentido)  
I've found a key upon the floor (Encontré una llave sobre el piso)  
Maybe you and I will not believe in the things we find behind the door (Tal vez tú y yo no creeremos en las cosas que encontramos detrás de la puerta)

House subió el volumen de su voz y cantó muy claro el coro:

-Stand by me… Nobody knows the way it's gonna be (Quédate a mi lado… Nadie sabe la manera en que va a ser)

Cuddy sonrió dulcemente y se paró. Se quitó lentamente la ropa mientras el nefrólogo repetía la última frase reiteradas veces. Desnuda, totalmente desnuda se metió al lago escuchando muy atenta la canción.

-If you're leaving will you take me with you (Si te vas ¿Me llevarás contigo?)  
I'm tired of talking on my phone (Estoy cansado de hablar en mi teléfono)  
But there is one thing I can never give you (Pero hay una cosa que nunca podré darte)  
My heart will never be your home (Mi corazón nunca será tu hogar)

Cuddy con el agua hasta la cintura lo llamó con un ligero movimiento de mano. House dejó la guitarra a un lado y se quitó toda la ropa también. A paso lento pero ansioso se metió al agua y alcanzó a su esposa, quién se comenzaba a adentrar un poco más allá de la orilla. El agua no estaba helada pero sí muy limpia, así que los dos disfrutaban estar ahí con el reflejo de las estrellas en sus propios cuerpos.

-Stand by me… Nobody knows the way it's gonna be.

House intentó tomarla de la cadera y posicionarla sobre su miembro, pero Cuddy agachó la cabeza y lo abrazó intensamente, sin mirarlo a los ojos. El nefrólogo sintió el cuerpo de la endocrina temblar y moverse cada vez que llegaban a esa situación. Recordó los horribles gritos de dolor de Cuddy semanas atrás y se sintió incapaz de repetirle algo así, por lo que besó su frente, la montó en su espalda y comenzó a llevarla de regreso a la orilla. Cuddy tenía apoyada su cabeza en el cuello de su esposo mientras tarareaba el ritmo de la canción que House le había cantado hace un rato.

Salieron del lago entumecidos, pero House había previsto esta situación y tenía toallas y batas de baño en el auto. Ya cubiertos y secos, se recostaron en la tierra en bata y comenzaron a ver las estrellas, cada uno en su propio mundo.

-¿Cómo estará Lis? –Rompió el silencio Cuddy- Le dejaste los números de emergencia, los…

-Este es nuestro momento ¿Vale? No pienses en Lis.

-Pero apenas tiene 8 y…

-¿Una niña de 8 años sola en un hotel 5 estrellas, con permiso para pedir lo que sea a su habitación? Debe ser un martirio.

-He estado pensando –House rodó los ojos como cada vez que oía esa frase de su esposa- siempre esperamos demasiado de Lis, pero se nos olvida que es apenas una niña ¿Qué crees que haga cuando no estamos nosotros para presionarla a semejante madurez e inteligencia?

-Sexo me parece que todavía no.

-Enserio.

-¿Enserio crees que Lis es así sólo para hacernos felices? ¿Acaso piensas en una doble faceta, en donde llega a la escuela y es el ángel más maravilloso de la primaria?

-No, pero…

-Lis es como es porque se le da la gana. Es un House.

-Así es…

En el hotel

-Señorita House –Llamaron a la puerta de la habitación de la familia. Lis, quien estaba tendida en la cama de sus padres con una bata de dormir, se levantó y fue a abrir- Aquí está todo lo que pidió.

-¿El helado?

-Sí.

-¿Los bombones?

-Sí.

-¿La tarta de frambuesa?

-Sí.

-¿El batido de frutas, helado y merengue?

-Sí señorita, todo.

-Déjelo ahí por favor –Lis dejó que el muchacho pasara y dejara los postres ahí- ¿Sabe? He pensando que no he pedido mi cena, esto sólo son postres.

-¿Y qué desearía, señorita?

-Mmm… Quiero fetuchinis con camarones y lechuga con aceitunas… ah sí, también un jugo de frutilla por favor.

-¿Algo más?

-Tienen una tienda de videos en el hotel ¿Verdad?

-Sí –El chico parecía harto de todas las peticiones de esta "princesita rica"- ¿Gusta alguna en particular?

-¿Tendrán 'Friends'?

-Eh… sí ¿Gusta alguna temporada en particular?

-No, no, tráigalas todas. También quiero la película 'The story about us'.

-Creo no conocer esa película señorita.

-Claro, aquí la conocen como…mm… ¿'Nuestro amor'? Con Michelle Pfeiffer y Bruce Willis.

-Ah, sí, sí. ¿Algo más?

-Mmm… no, creo que no por ahora –El muchacho se estaba retirando cuando Lis lo volvió a llamar- Por favor no tarde, tengo hambre y si como el postre antes me dan náuseas.

-Sí señorita.

Al rato Lis tenía todo lo que había pedido. Puso la 9ª temporada de Friends, el episodio de acción de gracias, y con su plato de pasta en la mano, recostada en la cama de sus padres comenzó a comer.

Luego de un par de horas viendo los archirrepetidos capítulos de su serie favorita y comiendo todas las golosinas que había pedido, se dedicó a registrar las cosas de sus padres. Prendió la radio y en ella sonaba 'Break up the concrete' de The Pretenders.

Comenzó a moverse al ritmo de la música, simulando que el control remoto era una guitarra y que en su mano había un micrófono. Se subió a la cama de un salto, la que estaba llena de restos de golosinas, y se puso a saltar cantando muy fuerte el coro y repitiendo el _'Break up the concrete'_ con más ánimo. Sacó una camisa de House y la puso sobre su piyama, trató de ponerse un labial de Cuddy pero no tuvo mucho éxito y se dejó la cara roja, lo que le causó mucha más gracia.

La canción terminó y comenzó un especial de "música latina" lo que llamó su atención, al estar tan acostumbrada a la música anglo.

La música enseguida llamó su atención. Era un rock ligero, con su propio sello, muchas veces con grandes mensajes escondidos en letras aparentemente superficiales. Se rió mucho con la canción 'We are Sudamerican rockers' del grupo chileno Los Prisioneros: _'Es como rock and roll, pura música basura, un poco transformada para que suene igual. Pintamos el mono pero nos da lo mismo, plagiando y copiando como todos los demás ¡Elvis, sacúdete en tu cripta!'_; actuó fingiendo cantar 'Juegos de seducción' del grupo argentino Soda Stereo: '_La imaginación esta noche todo lo puede' _pero sin duda la canción 'Vitaminas' de Virus, la hizo enloquecer saltando y moviéndose para todos lados. Tanto fue así que abrió la ventana del hotel y gritó a todo pulmón: '¡_Oyeeee! ¡Te hacen falta vitaminas!' _ganándose varias miradas curiosas. Pero ya pocos minutos después de empezar a ver 'The story about us' se quedó profundamente dormida.

House y Cuddy entraron a su habitación quedando horrorizados al ver el desastre que su hija había dejado. Restos de comida en el piso y en la cama, prendas tiradas por cualquier lado, los dvd's en el piso y ella completamente dormida. Sin embargo se sintieron incapaces de despertarla y regañarla: se veía tan tierna e inocente así, perdida en sus sueños con restos de comida en la boca, el control remoto en la mano y ese ligero movimiento con la mandíbula tan característico de su madre.

Quitaron la comida de la cama y se acostaron dejándola al medio. Cuddy fue la última en dormir, una vez acabada la película.

Por la mañana

-Tengo sueño.

-Y yo.

-¿Por qué había que levantarse temprano mamá?

-¿Por qué había que levantarse esposa?

-Ya cállense.

Padre e hija se cruzaron de brazos. Los tres viajaban en un auto deportivo por las costas de Cancún.

-¿Puedes por lo menos decirnos a dónde vamos?

-Es una sorpresa.

El auto paró en la entrada de una reserva marina muy popular. House y Cuddy miraron el lugar con recelo.

-¿Nos trajiste a ver peces?

-¿Éste es tu panorama mamá, pulpos y cangrejos?

-Entren o los castigaré, a los DOS.

-No sé con qué más me puedes castigar –Enseguida se quejó House y se ganó una mirada asesina de Cuddy.

Pero bastaron unos cuantos metros para dejar a ambos House pasmados: se podía ver a delfines saltar muy cerca del muelle mientras las personas les daban alimento. También había lanchas que les mostraban las diferentes especies de seres vivos que habitaban en sus zonas. Lis divisó a un bobo niño tocar a una orca y decidió mandar su orgullo de vuelta a Jersey y rogarle a su madre que la llevara hasta allá.

Se subieron en una lancha guiados por un especialista en el tema y llegaron a un sector habitado por dos orcas pequeñas.

-La gente suele confundir a las orcas con ballenas por su tamaño –Comenzó a hablar el guía- Pero en realidad son delfines, y aunque parezcan agresivos, son tan tranquilas y juguetonas como cualquier delfín más pequeño. Al menos las que criamos nosotros…

-¿Nos muestra a las orcas o qué? La escuela la comienzo en septiembre, no quiero clases antes.

-Eh…

-No seas mal educada Lis.

-¡Quiero ver a las orcas mamá!

-¡No le hables a tu madre en ese tono o después se desquitará conmigo!

-¿Quieres que empiece ahora?

El guía decidió no aburrir a sus turistas y luego de unos intentos, logró que las orcas se asomaran a varios metros de la lancha.

Estuvieron un par de horas recorriendo el terreno en cuestión, conociendo un sinfín de criaturas marinas. Entraron al acuario y ahí contemplaron muchas más especies, fascinados por la cercanía que se tenía con ellos, a pesar de estar separados por un vidrio. Lis se percató que había un sector cerrado y eso, obviamente, despertó la curiosidad House:

-¿Qué hay ahí?

-Está Candy.

-¿Candy?

-Nuestra ballena blanca. Le pusimos así porque las ballenas blancas suelen encontrarse en agua dulce y…

-Soy norteamericana, entiendo el resto (N/A: Por si alguien no sabe inglés, candy es como se dice caramelo)

-¿Y podemos entrar?

-No, hoy Candy no se presenta ante el público, por eso tenemos cerrado.

-No es un gran público, sólo soy yo.

-Lo siento señorita, pero…

-Mamá, papá tiene escondido el porno en…

-¡JUDAS! –La interrumpió House, enojado- ¿Cuánto nos cobra por mostrarle la ballena a la monstruito?

-No puedo señor, lo siento, no debo…

-Le damos mil dólares.

Tanto el guía como House y Lis miraron a Cuddy sorprendidos. Mil dólares era una cantidad un tanto exagerada sólo por ver a una ballena a través de un vidrio.

-¿Desde cuándo cagas dinero que olvidaste contármelo? –Preguntó House entre la sorpresa y la diversión- ¿Mil dólares, enserio?

-Y le doy quinientos dólares más si la deja bucear con la ballena.

Ahora sí sintieron que se les caía el cabello de la impresión. Cuddy sacó el dinero en efectivo y se lo entregó, viendo como el guía dudaba. Cuddy sonrió.

-Mi hija bucea mejor que cualquier adulto que he conocido alguna vez. Sólo me gustaría que usted la acompañara, por precaución.

-Eh… podría meterme en problemas señora.

-A juzgar por la tranquila forma en que se desenvuelve con los animales, deduzco que sus jefes no están y usted está a cargo de la mayoría del funcionamiento de la reserva ¿No?

-Eh…sí, pero…

-Si sus jefes llegan a aparecer yo hablaré con ellos, su trabajo no corre riesgos.

-No creo que…

-Sólo tome el dinero –La endocrina sonrió y logró que el empleado lo recibiera- Y haga que mi hija tenga unas vacaciones que jamás olvidará.

-Eh…sí. Si la niña me acompaña para pasarle el equipo… creo que tengo uno de mi hijo por aquí…

Lis y el guía se fueron. House admirado y con los ojos como plato habló:

-¡WOW! ¡Tan sólo mira como se me ha parado! ¿Qué fue eso? Determinación, seguridad, soberbia… Fue como hablar con Lisa Cuddy… No dejo de preguntarme, por supuesto ¿A qué se debió todo eso? Porque 1500 dólares sólo por ver a un mamífero no gastas ni por esa…

Los labios de Cuddy lo callaron al instante. Por un momento tardó en reaccionar, pero sólo bastaron unos segundos para que la abrazara por la cintura y la acercara más a su cuerpo, intensificando el beso.

-¿1500 dólares sólo por besarme?

-Si quieres sólo te beso, aunque tenía otras cosas en…

-Quítate la blusa.

-Podría llegar Lis.

-Para entrar al acuario de la ballena hay que subir.

-Puede salir por aquí.

-No, la idea es que los turistas no se topen con la gente que trabaja aquí, suelen apestar a pescado.

-Bien pensado –Lo besó emitiendo un leve gemido y se quitó la blusa muy fácilmente - ¿Y la puerta?

-La cerramos al entrar.

-Genial.

House la empujó contra el vidrio del acuario y se quitó la camisa- Es increíble lo que haces por sexo –besándole el cuello a la endocrina, el nefrólogo comenzó a bajarle el short que estaba usando- Y así me pregunto por qué me casé contigo.

-¿Te lo preguntas? –Rió y le bajó los pantalones- Eres un sinvergüenza.

-Me lo dice la que gastó 1500 dólares para tener sexo en un acuario.

-No sé cuánto me dure el calor corporal cariño, no hay tiempo que perder.

-Enserio, si ahora decides que ya no tienes ganas tendré que dejarte inconsciente, porque sexo contigo tendré sí o sí.

-No me arrepentiré.

-Me alegra, contigo inconsciente no es tan entre…

Una vez más se vio callado por los labios de Cuddy, por lo que House decidió dejar de hablar y dedicarse a tantear mejor el cuerpo de su mujer mientras se preparaba para lo que tanto había ansiado. Pero una figura detrás del cristal lo sorprendió. Trató de ignorarlo pero Cuddy ya se había dado cuenta:

-¿Q-ué…? –Se dio vuelta y se encontró frente a frente con una ballena blanca que observaba el vidrio y luego volvía a perderse en la piscina- ¿¡Qué ha sido eso!?

-Candy ha despertado –Bromeó House ignorando la situación. Volvió a besar a su esposa pero ésta se separó- ¿Qué?

-¿No lo entiendes? –Se puso los short y comenzó a abrocharse la blusa- Si la ballena está en la piscina significa que Lis también.

-¿Y eso qué? La ballena se acaba de ir.

-¡Podría volver! Y te aseguro que no sería tu hija si Lis no viniera con la sola intención de pillarnos in-fraganti.

House maldijo en voz alta. Se subió los pantalones y Cuddy lo ayudó a abrocharse la camisa.

-¡Aleja tus manos de mí!

-¿Y por qué?

-Ya has alegrado y desilusionado a Greg demasiadas veces, y sí, me refiero a éste Greg –Apuntando a su intimidad, que ya había vuelto a su estado habitual- Así que distancia.

-Lo siento Greg… -Cuddy se veía bastante aflija- Pero yo he tenido las intenciones…

-Pareciera que eliges el momento de tus intenciones demasiado bien: siempre pasa algo. Muy conveniente ¿Eh?

-¿Crees que lo hago apropósito?

-Digo que nos pones en situaciones demasiado extremas.

-Estás en tu libertad de negarte.

-¿Negarme? ¿Te recuerdo hace cuanto no tenemos sexo?

-No… lo siento, no debí decir eso. Pero me molesta que insinúes que esto es un plan o algo así, quizás lo único que consigue excitarme es el peligro, no sé…

-Como sea, mañana tomaremos el avión y regresaremos a NJ…

-¿Quién lo dice?

House iba a responder cuando sintieron como alguien golpeaba al otro lado del vidrio. Lis saludó a sus padres con una sonrisa mientras 'Candy' nadaba cerca de ahí. El nefrólogo volvió a tener su atención en la endocrina:

-¿No volveremos a NJ?

-No. He decidido prolongar un poco nuestras vacaciones.

-¿Enserio? ¿Y el hospital? –Se sorprendió a sí mismo preocupándose por algo así.

-Deberíamos preocuparnos de tu jefa, te podría despedir si no llegas al hospital a comer dulces y molestar enfermeras…

-Qué poco profesional Lisa Cuddy…

-Siempre me puedo ir con Lis y enviarte de regreso a ti –House abrió los ojos como plato y Cuddy sonrió- Sólo bromeaba…

-Como sea… ¿A dónde iremos?

Avión

-¿Isla de Margarita? –Preguntó Lis viendo el folleto que Cuddy le había entregado, ya cómoda en el asiento junto a la ventana del avión- ¿Y eso dónde queda?

-Si siguieras leyendo –House se molestó- En Venezuela.

-¿Eso está en Sudamérica, verdad?

-Me alegra que sepas geografía –El nefrólogo estaba muy irritable- ¿Por qué carajo tuvimos que comprar boletos clase turista? Pensé que ser decana y administradora de un hospital te permitía darte lujos como viajar cómodos.

-Tenemos un hoyo negro en nuestra cuenta –Cuddy había comenzado a leer 'Matilda', libro que Lis debía leer una vez iniciado su año escolar- Reclámale a tu hija, casi nos deja en bancarrota a costa de postres y películas.

-Yo no te pedí que le pagaras 1500 dólares a un pobre latino sólo para ver una ballena –Se excusó Lis leyendo el folleto más detenidamente- Oye, pero en Sudamérica estás en invierno ahora.

-Al menos sabes distinguir el problema de los hemisferios.

-¿No crees que tengo suficiente con el invierno de NJ?

-Los inviernos en Sudamérica son distintos que en NJ cariño, además que es en esta fecha donde más reciben turistas en Margarita, en Venezuela hace calor prácticamente todo el año.

-Aún así ¿Por qué iríamos?

-Porque es divertido conocer nuevos lugares.

-Vamos a Europa, te aseguro que hay lugares mucho más divertidos y sobre todo CÁLIDOS a los que me gustaría ir.

-Iremos a Europa el próximo año ¿Bien? Quería conocer Sudamérica un poco más.

-¿Habías venido? –Ahora House preguntó, interesado- No te imagino entre tanto indiecito.

-No te refieras así -Lo regañó- Conozco Colombia, Ecuador y Argentina. Mi padre nos llevó de niñas.

-¿Y qué tal? ¿Algún novio por ahí? –Estaba más interesado de lo que admitía.

-Más de uno a decir verdad –El nefrólogo abrió los ojos como plato y la endocrina sonrió con triunfo- Pero nada importante… no "hablaba" mucho con ellos a decir verdad.

Cuddy comenzó a reír mientras House la asesinaba con la mirada.

-¿Y eran guapos al menos?

-¿Quieres que te los presente?

-Tengo que saber si siempre has tenido tan buen gusto…

-Todos tenían su encanto. Los argentinos son parecidos a nosotros físicamente.

-Los argentinos no cuentan, son unos pesados.

-No es cierto.

-Tan sólo pregúntale a un chileno si le cae bien.

Cuddy iba a responder pero el micrófono del piloto anunciando el despegue hizo que abrochara su cinturón de seguridad, asegurándose que el resto de su familia hiciera lo mismo.

-Mamá ¿Me pasas mi Ipod?

Cuddy sacó de su bolsillo el aparato de Lis y se lo pasó. Lis se puso los audífonos y comenzó a escuchar 'No basta' del cantante venezolano Franco de Vita, desconectada de la realidad.

-Greg…

-¿Ajam?

-Perdóname.

Era extraño la situación que había elegido Cuddy para decirle eso: lleno de personas con su hija a su lado, probablemente escuchando. Pero nadie aparte de él la oyó, parecía que Cuddy lo tenía todo controlado. Sólo atinó a negar con la cabeza y mirar a otro lado, diciendo en voz baja:

-No hay nada que perdonarte.

-Quiero que volvamos a ser los de antes.

-Lo seremos…

-No sé si yo pueda –Cuddy bajó la mirada con una triste sonrisa- a veces creo que te hago un daño al retenerte.

-No discutiremos eso de nuevo –Una azafata pasó y House pidió un whisky- podrás porque eres la mujer más diabólicamente fuerte que conozco.

-Las cosas han…

-¿Cambiado? Sí. Pero tú eres tú, y nunca podrías dejar de ser fuerte porque es parte de tu personalidad. Por eso me gustaste hace 30 años, por eso me gustas aún.

-¿Te gusto?

-¿No es algo obvio?

-No sueles decirlo.

-Cuando teníamos sexo te lo dejaba…

-No, no… me refiero a que no solías usar esas palabras.

-Las palabras no son lo más importante.

-Pero son importantes.

Intercambiaron miradas enternecedoras. House serio, pensando en qué cosa pasaría por la cabeza de su esposa en esos momentos; Cuddy haciendo girar su anillo de matrimonio en el dedo anular, con una leve pero honesta sonrisa, hasta que por fin se atrevió a hablar:

-Tú también me gustas, por cierto…

* * *

Dejando de lado el tema del terremoto, este capítulo tiene muchas anécdotas personales, aquí van..

-Las cosas que hacen Lis en el hotel, son las cosas que yo haría si estuviera en su lugar xD! y la idea nació a partir de una conversación con Saru, en donde mencioné Mi pobre angelito (La pelicula) y las cosas que el protagonista hace, inspiraron la escena del hotel.

-'Break up the concrete' es la canción con la q actue parte el capitulo 5 to 9.

-'We are sudamerican rockers' aparentemente se burla del rock latino, pero tiene una crítica que me encanta :P .. Y el grupo, es mi grupo favorito eveeeer de rocklatino.

-Cuando Lis baila y grita la canción 'Vitaminas' fue una réplica de lo que hice una tarde días previos a escribirlo, en donde me encerré en mi habitación y me puse a saltar con la canción xD

-El capítulo de 'Friends' que Lis ve, fue el primer capítulo que vi de Friends en mi vida :D

-A Cuddy y Lis les gusta tanto el jugo de frutilla porque a mí me gusta el jugo de frutilla xDD!

-La canción original que canta House era 'Faith', pero cuando le mostré a Lore la escena me dijo que no le gustaba la canción para la escena y tuve que hacerlo de nuevo xD y así se me ocurrió 'Stand by me' porque no es romántica, pero a la vez sí.. no sé (L)

-El comentario entre argentinos y chilenos no fue con ninguna mala intención, sino más bien burlarme de la absurda rivalidad que tenemos y actuar UNIDAMENTE :D ... (Graciaas por todo su apoyo a mi país, btw.. :D )

-Y por último, la película 'Nuestro amor' que Lis arrienda, es la película que inspiró todo este fic, así que agradezcánsela porque es demasiado buenaaa (L)

**COMENTARIOS?** :D

PD: Chile, te podrías dejar de mover para poder escribirle a mis lectores? Agradecería tu comprensión :) .. Igual te amo :D


	40. Margarita

Holaaa! Lo sientoooooooooooooo mucho por la tardanza, enserion :( no tengo excusa alguna aparte de que soy muy irresponsableee :'(

En fin, no tengo mucho que decir, espero que descansen mucho esta semana santa :) y ojalá les guste el capítulo! :)

* * *

**Margarita**

-¡No me alcanzas papá!

-¡Has condenado tu vida comadreja!

-¡House para este maldito caballo ya!

Es el segundo día de la familia en la Isla de Margarita y habían decidido practicar un poco la equitación. Lis y House sabían, pero Cuddy le tenía cada vez más pánico a los estos animales. Ahora, Lis montado en un caballo y House en otro, competían andando en las orillas de Macanao, un sector donde es muy común este deporte. Cuddy, muy sujeta a la cintura de House, no hacía más que gritar cada vez que el caballo saltaba o aumentaba la velocidad.

-¡Para este animal o…!

-¿Me dejarás sin sexo? ¡JÁ!

-¡Greg estoy hablando enserio!

-Ok –Paró el caballo dentro del mar, donde el agua le llegaba a las rodillas del animal- Bájate.

-¿Qué? ¡Estamos en el mar!

-Bájate ahora o seguiremos andando.

-¡Ve a dejarme a la playa!

-Uno…

-¡Greg enserio, ve a dejarme a la playa me voy a mojar!

-Dos…

-¡Oh Dios eres un bruto!

-Tr…

-¡AG!

Cuddy se bajó, o trató, y cayó al agua mojándose completamente. Casi al mismo tiempo House se iba con el caballo tras Lis.

-¡Pagarás por esto House!

Y echando demonios caminó hasta la orilla.

--

-¡HAMBRE, HAMBRE, HAMBRE! –Cantaban a coro House y Lis agitando sus tenedores contra la mesa.

-¿Quieren callarse? –Cuddy se tapó el rostro con la carta para que no vieran la vena que se le estaba formando en el cuello, aún irritada por la jugarreta de House- Deberían los dos morirse de hambre…

-No sé qué tanto lees si no entiendes ni palabra de ahí –Comentó con burla Lis también leyendo los platillos- ¿En estos lugares no venden nada más que pescado?

-Para que te enteres –Cuddy bajó la carta y la miró con el rostro tan neutro que asustaba- sé de platillos sudamericanos.

-Si hubieran muchos, nos meten pescado por todos lados…

-Comamos pescado frito con tostones y ensalada –Propuso House cuando su tripa suplicó alimento- Y deja ya la mala cara Cuddy.

-¡Jamás debí permitirles que se subieran a esos monstruos en primer lugar!

-¿Eres mi mamá?

-¡Lis pudo caerse!

-Claro, tú puedes dejarla nadar junto a una ballena pero yo no puedo llevarla a montar caballo.

-¡Era una ballena inofensiva!

-¿Es que se rasguñó con el caballo?

-¡Pudo!

-Como pudo caerle un árbol mientras caminaba por la vereda, no nos basemos en suposiciones…

-Pues a mí aún me duele el trasero luego de que me tiraras al agua.

-Te caíste.

-Me estabas apurando.

-Deja el drama.

-¡Eres un irresponsable con Lis!

-Estás exagerando.

-Siempre lo has sido.

-Sigue viva hasta donde sé.

-Toma conciencia que tienes a una hija pequeña.

-Puedo cuidarme sola –Se defendió Lis bebiendo un sorbo de Sprite- Mamá, exageras.

-Tú no lo recuerdas Lis, pero la cantidad de sustos que me hizo pasar tu padre son incontables…

-Oh ¿Otra vez con lo mismo?

-¿Qué pasó? –Preguntó curiosa Lis- ¿Casi morí por culpa de papá?

-No –Respondió enseguida el nefrólogo- a cualquiera le pasa, por lo demás…

-No es cierto.

-¿Me dicen qué pasó?

***Tu padre y yo fuimos al centro comercial cuando recién habías aprendido a caminar.**

**** ¿Recién había aprendido a caminar? ¡Por favor! Eras peor que una rata, parecía que planeabas visitar todo el país caminando. **

***Aún así, recién había aprendido a caminar Greg.**

****Pues vaya, lo aprendió bien rápido.**

_House, Cuddy y Lis caminaban por el centro comercial tomados de la mano a la pequeña, quien habría los ojos mucho como deseosa de no perder detalle del nuevo lugar que visitaba. _

_-¿Podemos volver a casa? Me duele mucho la pierna…_

_-Ya terminaremos, déjate de llorar._

_-Te dejaré coja a ti, a ver cómo te va._

_-¡Mam, helado! –Comenzó a insistir Lis- ¡Helado!_

_-¿Cómo es que esta bestia habla tan bien? –Cuestionó House tomándola en brazos y agitándola con la pura idea de molestar a la pequeña. _

_-¡Bájala ya!_

_Pero Lis al contrario de molesta se reía mucho. Cuddy le quitó a la niña de las manos y la acomodó en su regazo._

_-La puedes lastimar –Dijo Cuddy con voz autoritaria- no es un juguete._

_House le sacó la lengua por la espalda, logrando que otra vez la pequeña se partiera de la risa. _

_-¡Oh! Greg tengo que cambiar una ropa que compré ayer ¿Me acompañas?_

_-Olvídalo, estarás todo el día en el probador. _

_-Bien, no vengas, pero te quedarás con Lis. _

_-¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Y por qué!?_

_-Porque no puedo probarme la ropa y cuidar a Lis al mismo tiempo __**Y **__porque también es tu hija Greg, no estaría mal que pasarás más tiempo con ella._

_-Hasta donde recuerdo no me preguntaste si quería una hija o no._

_-Lástima que en un momento de vulnerabilidad me hayas dicho que me apoyarías en todo ¿Verdad?_

-¡Touché! –Se burló Lis comiendo un trozo del pescado- ¿Nunca te quedabas conmigo papá?

-¿Para qué me iba a meter si tu madre lo hacía perfectamente?

-Algo de ayuda no me hubiera ido mal.

-¿Y qué pasó?

***Sólo eran unos minutos, media hora como mucho. Tenía que cogerte de la mano y caminar por unas cuantas tiendas y listo. Pero no, tenía que estropearlo todo o se dejaba de llamar Gregory House.**

_-¿Mam? –Preguntó Lis con dulzura, caminando rápidamente para poder seguirle el paso a su papá- ¿Y mam?_

_-Ella te abandonó –Lis paró de golpe y House se sorprendió: su pequeña hija estaba llena de lágrimas luchando por salir. Rodó los ojos y la tomó en brazos- Bromeaba, ella no te abandonó._

_-¿No?_

_-No, ella está comprando unas cosas y luego volverá._

_-Ahora._

_-No, ella no puede volver ahora._

_-¡¡Ahora!! –Gritó llorando y haciendo berrinche._

_-Oye, te diré algo –Lis se calmó para oír lo que tenía que decirle- Si sigues portándote así, tu mamá no te va a querer más._

_-¿Po qué?_

_-Porque a tu mamá le gustan las niñas obedientes, no las lloronas como tú._

_-¡Menia! (mentira)_

_-Así es, y ella volverá si paras de llorar y te portas bien._

_-¿Sí?_

_-Sí. _

_-Ueno (bueno)_

-Eso fue cruel papá.

-Funcionó al menos.

-Y así me pregunto por qué no eres como las niñas de tu edad Lis.

-Las niñas de mi edad son muy aburridas mamá.

-Créeme, que seas tan divertida tiene bastantes desventajas.

-Bueno, bueno ¿Y qué pasó?

****Ni 5 minutos pasaron cuando descubrí que podías ser más útil de lo que creí ¿Cómo había pasado por alto que los bebés eran un imán en todas las mujeres?**

***En otras palabras te usó querida, te usó para poder ver tetas.**

_-Oh ¿Es esta hermosura su hija? –Preguntó una bella rubia de unos 25 años. House asintió con cara de niño bueno- ¡Qué adorable! ¿Cómo se llama?_

_-Lisa, cómo su madre._

_-¿Está aquí?_

_-No… ella, bueno, no está a nuestro lado ahora…_

-¡No puedo creerlo! –Expresó Lis indignada- ¿¡Les hiciste cree que eras un viejo viudo con un bebé a tu cargo!?

-Es que las chicas venían como abejas en la miel por Dios…

-Mamá ¿Cómo es que papá aún conserva sus bolas? Enserio, debiste castrarlo.

-Me hubiera gustado tener tiempo para eso cariño, pero…

_20 minutos más tarde, Cuddy divisó a House hablando con una alta chica pelirroja de unos 20 años. _

_-House –Los interrumpió sin perder la compostura- ¿Quién es tu amiga?_

_-¡Cuddy! Ella es Natasha, Natasha ella es…_

_-¿Su jefa? –La hermosa chica sonrió cálidamente- Greg me dijo que usted lo ayudaba con la niña, es admirable…_

_-¿Lo…ayudaba? –Cuddy miró a House interrogativa, fijándose en la cara de picardía y culpabilidad que tenía su esposo- ¿Qué clase de ayuda?_

_-Usted sabe… con todo lo de la bebé y lo de su madre…_

_-¿Su madre?_

_-Sí, el accidente…_

_-¿Accidente? –Cuddy iba a explotar- ¿House te habló de…"el accidente"?_

_-Claro, donde la mamá de la niña murió. Lo siento mucho, usted debe ser un gran apoyo para él._

_Antes que Cuddy pudiera liberar su ira en contra de la inocente y bella muchacha, House dijo muy alto:_

_-¡Fue un gusto conocerte Natasha, pero con Cuddy aún tenemos cosas que comprar!_

_-Oh sí, sí –Natasha abrazó a House- Suerte en todo ¿Tienes mi número verdad? _

_-Ajam… Adiós._

_-Adiós._

_La chica se fue. House intentó excusarse pero Cuddy lo tomó del cuello de la camisa y con una voz muy tenebrosa le dijo:_

_-Juro que has condenado tu vida._

_-Sólo jugaba…_

_-¡Coqueteabas! ¡Le dijiste que estaba muerta! ¡Dios eres PATÉTICO!_

_-Era un pequeño experimento._

_-Olvida por completo cualquier idea de sexo de aquí a un mes más._

_-¿Qué? No…_

_-Enserio, te has pasado._

_-Sólo era para que Lis se divirtiera._

_-No veo a Lis pidiéndote eso –Cuddy miró hacia el lado donde se suponía estaba Lis, pero no había nadie- ¿¡Y Lis!?_

_-¡Está junto a…! –House también se sorprendió- mí…_

_-¿¡HAS PERDIDO A LIS!?_

_-Está por aquí…_

_-¡¡TE MATARÉ!!_

_-¡Tu hija se ha perdido en el centro comercial y no haces más que regañarme! ¿Qué madre eres por Dios?_

_-¡¡UY!! _

_Ambos comenzaron a buscar a la pequeña desesperados. _

_Lis, por su parte, había seguido a 'Pablo' (N/A: Es el pingüino de la serie Backyardigans) hasta los pasillos del personal. Emocionada, sólo quería un abrazo de su héroe animado, entró sin que se diera cuenta al camarín con él. Sintió que alguien más entraba y se escondió detrás de una pared, mirando con fascinación como 'Barney' hablaba con Pablo. Lo sintió como un sueño, sus dos héroes juntos ¿Podía ser algo más perfecto?_

_Pero su sonrisa se borró en cuanto vio como Pablo se desarmada, dejando al descubierto un hombre barbón muy feo, quedando horrorizada ¿¡Pablo no era real!? Pero lo peor vino luego de que Barney también dejara a la vista a otro hombre, uno gordo y muy asqueroso. _

_-¡MAAAAAAAAAAAAAM!_

-¡DIOS MÍO!

-Así es –House cerró los ojos fingiendo seriedad- y así fue como jamás conseguimos ponerte Discovery Kids de nuevo.

-¿Y lo recordé? Digo, sólo tenía… ¿Cómo un año y medio?

-A nosotros igual nos sorprendió –Admitió Cuddy bebiendo agua mineral- Tienes una excelente memoria, en todo caso.

-Pero yo no recuerdo eso…

-¿Nunca te preguntaste porque tus amigos veían Lazy Town y tú 'Friends'?

-Siempre he pensado que soy bastante cool.

-No lo eres, sólo eres víctima del peor trauma que puede vivir un infante.

-Hay uno peor –Aclaró Lis enojada- y no hablaremos al respecto.

-Vale –House detuvo al mesero- la cuenta.

-¿Dónde vamos ahora? –Preguntó Lis.

-Tú decides –Cuddy sonrió y acarició su mejilla. House trató de abrazarla de la cintura ganándose un empujón de Cuddy, aún enojada al recordar aquel acontecimiento.

-Hum…

--

-¿Clases de bodyboard, enserio? –Cuestionó House mirando de lejos las tiendas de bodyboard puestas en la orilla de la playa.

-Sí.

-Sólo nos quedaremos un par de días.

-Tiempo suficiente para tu súper dotada hija, papá.

-Me parece bien –Dijo Cuddy aplicándose protector solar- Vamos…

-¿Mi opinión aquí no cuenta? –House siguió a su esposa e hija cojeando con dificultad- Dije que no estaba de acuerdo…

-¿Hay una buena razón? –Cuddy no lo tomó enserio.

-No en realidad, pero si no estoy de acuerdo con algo hazme caso o tendremos serios problemas en nuestra relación.

Cuddy paró y se volteó hacia House con la ceja enarcada, poniéndose seria pero con una pequeña sonrisa que le fue imposible disimular. House rodó los ojos y resignado dijo:

-Oh qué demonios, sólo vamos…

Cuddy y Lis se largaron a reír. Luego de inscribir a Lis y que ésta se integrara al grupo, House y Cuddy caminaron hasta un local apostado en la playa en donde vendían fruta fresca. Pidieron una gran sandía y bajo una refrescante sombra, comenzaron a comer.

-¿Has hablado con el hospital? –Preguntó House lleno de sandía en la boca- ¿Hasta cuándo te extenderán la licencia?

-Lo que queda de verano –Cuddy se echó un pequeño trozo en la boca y sintió el exquisito sabor de la fruta- a decir verdad, me la he pasado mejor de lo que pensaba.

-¿Creíste que la pasarías mal?

-Ha sido fundamental que nos fuéramos de NJ, estar ahí me hubiera ahogado.

-Al fin esos incompetentes hacen algo bien, unas largas y forzadas vacaciones a su jefa de gran culo…

-Así es.

House se terminó rápidamente la sandía y se levantó, Cuddy lo interceptó:

-¿Y a dónde vas?

-Iré con Lis, quiero ver como golpea a los bobos latinos con su tabla.

-Incitas a la niña a ser como tú.

-Pero si tú me amas así ¿O no? –Sonrió picarón.

-Simplemente te amo, tu personalidad es un terrible efecto colateral de estar contigo.

-¡No tienes derecho a decir eso! –Fingió indignación, pero comenzó a tararear- _Señora de las 4 décadas…_

-¡Ya lárgate!

Ambos rieron. House se fue rumbo al mar y Cuddy siguió comiendo la sandía. Desde su lugar veía como House y Lis se gritaban cosas y luego reían, algo muy típico en ellos. Pagaba la sandía cuando se fijó que House les coqueteaba a 2 mujeres de tez negra pero de un cuerpo de revista. Caminó a paso rápido aún resentida al haber recordado aquel tan antiguo episodio de su matrimonio y a pocos metros de él lo llamó:

-Mi amor –House y las 2 mujeres la miraron extrañados- ¿Por qué tardas tanto mi vida? Dijiste que nos bañaríamos juntos en el mar.

-No seas idiota, ellas no te entienden –Se enojó el nefrólogo mientras las 2 venezolanas lo miraban interrogativas- ¿Y desde cuándo tanto amor?

-Voy a matarte –Contradictoriamente, se abalanzó al cuello del diagnosta y lo besó intensamente- Enserio, voy a matarte.

-Adiós Greg –Dijeron las 2 latinas algo sentidas al darse cuenta de la farsa del doctor.

-Sólo estaba jugando… -Se trató de defender House mientras Cuddy se iba en la dirección contraria, furiosa- ¿Acaso crees que era enserio? Sólo veía si seguía siendo tan interesante como antes –Cuddy no paraba- ¡Oh vamos! ¿Crees que sería capaz?

-Es cierto –Se volteó, pero ya tenían varios metros de distancia- No serías capaz, ve y coquetéales a otras más.

-No seas así…

-¡Quizás con las otras chicas sí follarás! –Otra vez le dio la espalda y siguió caminando.

-¡No saques el tema Cuddy porque sales perdiendo y por montones!

-¿¡Sabes qué!? –Se volteó y se acercó lo suficiente para hablarle en susurros, enojadísima- Ya es suficientemente malo no poder tener sexo contigo como para que tú le sumes esto ¡No estoy para bromas, vale!

-¿Por qué te enojas tanto? –Cuddy bajó la mirada con el ceño fruncido, House le levantó el rostro tomándole el mentón- Esto no es sobre las chicas ¿Verdad?

-Llevamos 8 años casados, deberías saber que soy irracionalmente celosa.

-Estos no son sólo celos infantiles –Meditó- ¡Son celos fundados!

-¿¡Perdón!?

-Cuando estás celosa muy en el fondo sabes que es absurdo porque no sería capaz de engañarte. Pero ahora…

-¿¡Ahora serías capaz de engañarme!?

-Ahora crees que podría engañarte, que al tenerme sin sexo me estás empujando a la infidelidad.

-¿Lo estoy haciendo?

-Quizás…

Cuddy lo iba a golpear pero House le tomó la mano y la besó.

-Lo que viví por Huffman es algo que jamás le daría a alguien… menos a ti –Le dijo el nefrólogo serio, una vez separados.

-Eso no lo sabes –Bajó la mirada- Puede ser un juego al principio, pero como yo te gusté alguna vez, te puede gustar otra más interesante y bonita que yo, y que además sí puede tener sexo contigo.

-Podemos tener sexo.

-¡Ahora mismo me sentiría incapaz, para que sepas!

-Aunque me gustara otra mujer –Cuddy sintió esas palabras como hielo atravesar sus venas- lo que dudo, por cierto, no tendría nada con ella.

-Mentiroso.

-¿Cuántos años me aguanté de tener algo contigo?

-Estamos casados…

-No pasaría por algo así de nuevo –Trató de bromear, pero Cuddy estaba muy seria- te lo dije hace 8 años, cuando decidí casarme contigo era sabiendo que me ataría a ti por siempre…

-Sólo te pido que no te hagas el lindo con cuanta teta pase por ahí ¿Es demasiado eso?

-Ese no es el punto.

-Lo sé, el punto es que no me engañarías y blablablá… tú no entiendes mi punto Greg.

-¿Y cuál es?

-Que por más que me digas que no me engañarás, algo dentro de mi estómago se retuerce cuando te veo interactuar con otra mujer. Odio sentirme así, odio tener la sensación que de un momento al otro te puede ver encamado con otra.

-¿Esto es porque no tenemos sexo?

-Es exactamente porque no tenemos sexo.

-La solución…

-¡No es posible aún!

Cuddy se fue sin mirar atrás a paso veloz, dolida. House decidió no perseguirla más e irse en dirección contraria.

Horas después

-¿Se pelearon? –Preguntó Lis con voz inocente a su padre mientras compraban un helado- No se han hablado en todo el día…

-¿Por qué tengo que contarle mis problemas conyugales a mi hija de 8 años?

-No tienes –Lis probó el helado- Qué rico. Deberían hacerlos así en NJ, quizás…

-Está molesta –La interrumpió- No importa la razón, pero lo está.

-Si no importa la razón –Le dio otro bocado- dale un regalo.

-¿Cómo?

-Si la razón no es lo importante sino sólo que "está molesta" nada de lo que puedas decirle cambiará eso.

-Buen punto.

-Quizás sólo debas consentirla un poco.

-Con un regalo…

-Uno lindo.

-¿Y qué se te ocurre?

Al atardecer

House y Lis jugaban a las paletas en la playa mientras Cuddy los miraba sentada en la arena. De vez en cuando House la miraba esperando alguna sonrisa, gesto o palabra que le indicara que ya no estaba enojada, pero lo único que se ganaba era la indiferencia de su esposa. Un grupo de niños jugaba baseball cerca de ellos y aparentemente necesitaban a alguien más, porque uno se acercó e invitó a Lis a jugar. La pequeña aceptó de inmediato, corriendo hasta el campo.

House caminó lentamente y se sentó junto a Cuddy, aunque ella seguía ignorándolo. Trató de abrazarla pero la endocrina se quejó y se alejó un poco. El nefrólogo suspiró y viendo el mar le dijo:

-Yo me sentiría igual si estuviera en tu lugar –Cuddy por fin lo miró: el diagnosta estaba muy serio y movía sus manos antes de hablar, pensándolo muy bien:- Ya sabes… si no pudiera acostarme contigo.

-No finjas que me comprendes si no…

-El día que te acostaste con Huffman –La endocrina se sorprendió: el tema de Huffman no había vuelto a salir a luz desde su reconciliación- sentí que perdía todo en lo que creía respecto a mí mismo y a ti.

-¿Por qué de ti mismo?

-"¿Por qué lo hizo?" "¿Hay algo que no le di?" "Quizás jamás logré satisfacerla, quizás sólo fingía y de pronto se hartó"

-Tú sabías que…

-Sabía que mi esposa nunca me engañaría –La interrumpió mirándola a los ojos: era decepción, frustración, era sentirse totalmente expuesto sobre sus sentimientos- Y eso era una de las cosas que más clara tenía en mi mente.

-Hasta que…

-Llegaste ese día diciéndome que se acabó, que te acostaste con él –El sol, que cada vez desaparecía más bajo el mar, alumbraba los grandes ojos azules del nefrólogo- Y todo eso de lo que estaba seguro resultaba ser una mentira.

Guardaron silencio. Cuddy tímidamente apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de su esposo viendo la puesta de sol, sintiendo como toda la rabia que hasta hace tan poco tenía, se desvanecía más rápido que el sol lo hacía en Margarita.

-No sé por lo que pasas –Continuó- Pero sé que es sentir que nada es seguro y que en cualquier momento las cosas pueden cambiar para mal.

House la abrazó también con algo de timidez. Cuddy bajó la mirada y luego de un par de minutos, dijo:

-Lo extraño –House la miró, interrogativo- El sexo, lo extraño muchísimo.

-¿Entonces por qué…?

-No extraño el placer del coito –Le aclaró- Extraño hacer el amor _contigo._

-No entiendo.

-Extraño sentir como tu cuerpo se tensa cada vez que te beso el cuello, como me abrazas justo antes de acabar, como me miras cuando estoy sobre ti o cuando ya estamos a punto de dormir. Dios, extraño muchísimo todo eso.

Se miraron sonriendo. Lentamente se acercaron y se besaron, prolongándolo por varios segundos. Al separarse y abrir los ojos cada uno vivía a su modo lo que era sentir algo tan fuerte por el otro, tan único y tan mágico llamado _amor. _Unos cabellos se colaron en el rostro de la endocrina; House los removió y aprovechó de acariciarle la mejilla. Su expresión pasiva volvió a ser la de siempre y más animoso le dijo:

-Tenía un plan B.

-¿Plan B?

-Por si hablar no funcionaba.

-Temo preguntar cuál es.

-Fue idea de la mocosa –Aclaró- pero me pareció buena, así que…

-Greg, ve al grano.

-Toma –House sacó de su bolsillo algo así como una concha de mar. Cuddy lo abrió algo extrañada, quedando absolutamente maravillada al ver el contenido- Es real, en Margarita hay muchas de esas…

Los ojos de Cuddy hace mucho no brillaban tanto. Sacó de la concha de mar un collar de oro con una auténtica perla marina colgando de él. Era como si los últimos rayos de sol hicieran brillan aún más aquel tesoro marino, porque sin duda era una de las cosas más bellas que había visto alguna vez.

-¿Me la compraste…porque estaba molesta? –Aún no podía creerlo, seguía mirándola admirada.

-Las horas que dejaste de hablarme recordé que jamás… bueno, no fuiste la prometida más feliz de todas.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Dadas las circunstancias que rodearon nuestro matrimonio, jamás te diste ningún gusto que las novias se hacen. Ya sabes, eso de probarse vestidos… -House avergonzó al ver como Cuddy asentía mirándolo de una forma algo boba, con una sonrisa tan honesta y hermosa que lo intimidaba- y esas cosas... ¿¡Y por qué me miras así!?

-¿Crees que esas cosas me importaban?

-Sé que tu sueño era ir vestida de blanca por la iglesia, intercambiar anillos y todo eso…

-Sólo era un tonto sueño que tuve en la infancia ¿Enserio crees que eso me importó, que nuestro matrimonio fue menos especial sin esas cosas?

-No lo sé, no solemos hablar sobre esa etapa y… bueno, no sé…

-¿Y este collar en que parte de mi sueño del matrimonio perfecto entra?

-Pensé que jamás te di un anillo de compromiso porque básicamente no lo hubo…

-Ajam… -Otra vez la sonrisa boba, parecía que no podía controlarla.

-Y que como ya tenías ese anillo de matrimonio que compraste luego de la boda, quizás un collar te sorprendería más…

-Entonces este es como ¿Mi 'collar' de compromiso?

-¡Ya, si no te gusta sólo…!

-Creo –Lo interrumpió- que es la cosa más romántica que has hecho por mí –Rió y lo besó tiernamente- ¿Me harías los honores?

House rodó los ojos y le puso el collar a Cuddy. La endocrina lo volvió a mirar y entonces House se fijó en algo que lo llenó de alegría: Cuddy sonreía, sonreía tal y como solía hacerlo. Era una sonrisa llena de vida, una que pensó jamás recuperaría luego de la muerte de Tyler.

El sol definitivamente se escondió. Se tendieron en la arena mirando como las primeras estrellas aparecían. Pero una gota mojó la mejilla de Cuddy. Dos, tres, cuatro…

Una lluvia torrencial en minutos los tenía empapados. Lo más curioso es que no tenían frío y que el pueblo no había cambiado mucho, los habitantes lucían acostumbrados. Lis llegó corriendo hasta sus padres sonriendo:

-¡Miren, está lloviendo!

-Lo notamos –Se quejó House- Habrá que ir a casa.

-¡Espera, espera! –Lis comenzó a saltar de un lugar al otro sintiendo como el agua corría por su rostro- ¡Wii!

-Lis… -Cuddy sonrió enternecida por la imagen tan infantil de su hija.

-¡Mami ven, ven!

Cuddy no se aguantó más y comenzó a saltar junto a su hija, sin dejar de reír. House rodó los ojos y les repitió varias veces que quería irse a casa. Pero en vez de hacerle caso, Cuddy y Lis comenzaron a saltar alrededor de él. House se hizo el serio varios minutos pero una inevitable sonrisa se le escapó al verse en esa situación. Fingió caerse en la arena, lo que enseguida preocupó a 'sus' chicas. Cuddy se acercó y preocupada le preguntó:

-¿Greg, estás bien?

House la tomó de la nuca y la besó apasionadamente, sorprendiéndola. Cuddy se largó a reír y volvió a besarlo mientras la lluvia seguía empapándolos y Lis se quejaba.

-¿¡Qué tanto alegas!? –Le dijo House a su hija- ¡Sigue quejándote y tú correrás con la misma suerte!

-¡¡PAPAAAAAAAA QUE ASCOOOOOOOO!!

Lis salió corriendo pero volvió al instante y se lanzó hacia sus padres. Ninguno paró de reír.

* * *

El próximo está listo :) y se llama **CHILE **so.. you know what i want :D

**REVIEWWWWWWWWWW**


	41. Chile

Un capítulo increíblemente especial para mí. Sólo les pido que lo lean hasta el final, aunque en un comienzo les resulte algo largo...

Ambientado en mi siempre amado país, CHILE.

**Comenten!! **

* * *

**CHILE**

House, Cuddy y Lis llegaron al aeropuerto de Santiago muy temprano por la mañana. Los sorprendió enseguida el clima, mucho más frío que los países que habían visitado hasta entonces. Había mucho movimiento y Cuddy tomó de la mano a su hija y esposo para no perderse.

Lis se fijaba en la apariencia y actitud de aquellas personas: eran en su mayoría más pálidos y bajos que en los anteriores países. Usaban bufanda y ropa muy gruesa, pero aún así Lis consideró que esa ropa era poca para el frío infernal que estaba sintiendo. Todos se movían con rapidez y parecía que nadie más existía.

-Me recuerda un poco NJ ¿A ustedes no?

-¿A qué te refieres? –Cuddy se frotaba las manos tratando de calentarlas un poco.

-En los otros lugares eran muy amables ¿No? Sonreían siempre y trataban muy bien a todos.

-Acabamos de llegar, no puedes juzgarlos así.

-Como que no tienen sangre caribeña…

-¿Será por qué no están en el Caribe?

-Aún así…

Comieron en la cafetería del aeropuerto mientras esperaban que el avión partiera nuevamente. Cuestiones climáticas habían retrasado un poco su vuelo, pero media hora después ya estaban despegando rumbo a la ciudad de Concepción, en la 8ª región.

El viaje en un abrir y cerrar los ojos se había terminado. Llegaron al concurrido aeropuerto de Concepción y chequearon el folleto.

-¿Dónde vamos ahora? –Preguntó Lis curiosa.

-Deberíamos quedarnos en un hotel de la ciudad esta noche.

-Pero aún es temprano y no quiero estar en la ciudad mamá.

-Conozcamos la ciudad hoy y mañana por la mañana iremos a algún balneario ¿Te parece?

-Ok…

Se quedaron en un hotel no muy grande pero bonito y acogedor. Dejaron sus cosas ahí y tomaron un taxi que los transportaría por la ciudad.

Llegaron a la plaza de la Independencia, lugar en donde se proclamó la independencia nacional el año 1818. La plaza era grande y había muchas personas; destacaba una gran y bonita fuente de agua en el centro, adornada con una estatua en el medio tan alta que Lis no pudo reconocer. Frente a la plaza se encontraba la catedral de la Santísima Concepción, la que escondía gran parte del patrimonio de la ciudad: pinturas, tallados, figuras, paisajes…

House se negó a entrar pero Cuddy y Lis sí lo hicieron, quedando sorprendidas con la hermosura de la construcción. Tomaron un par de fotos y volvieron junto a House.

Caminaron por el paso peatonal "Alonso de Ercilla y Zúñiga", lugar en donde se concentraba gran parte del comercio de la ciudad. Compraron algunas chucherías y se fueron hasta el parque Ecuador, en donde se relajaron por unos minutos haciéndole un paréntesis a toda la vida urbana que había en pleno agosto. Luego subieron hasta el cerro Caracol, teniendo una vista espectacular de toda la ciudad y del transparente río Bío-Bío.

Ya era más de mediodía y decidieron ir al mercado municipal de Concepción, otro atractivo de la ciudad. Ahí comieron un rico mariscal chileno, además de probar las diferentes frutas y verduras típicas de la región.

Visitaron diferentes y maravillosos lugares todo el día, llegando totalmente exhaustos al hotel. Lis se durmió casi al mismo tiempo que apoyó su cabeza en la almohada y lo mismo pasó con House y Cuddy. Cada uno se durmió en su lado de la cama, pero ya de madrugada el frío hizo que Cuddy inconscientemente se acurrucara junto a House y éste calentara su pierna derecha con los muslos de la endocrina, calmando un poco su dolor.

Temprano por la mañana alistaron todo y se dirigieron al balneario de Dichato, uno muy visitado por los turistas.

-¿Por qué vamos a un balneario en pleno invierno? –Preguntó Lis en el camino.

-La real pregunta es ¿Por qué vinimos a un país en pleno invierno y que además se encuentra en el culo del mundo? –Dijo ahora House, manejando por la carretera con velocidad.

-No pensé que haría tanto frío –Se excusó la endocrina- Pero aún así deben reconocer que el paisaje es bellísimo.

-Es cierto –Reconoció Lis mirando por la ventana los verdosos cerros que se veían lejos de la carretera- Deberíamos venir en verano ¿No? Debe ser mucho mejor venir aquí en verano.

-Si quieres, claro, por qué no.

-¿Y qué haremos en el balneario?

-No estaremos todo el día en el balneario, quiero conocer más lugares ¿No? Deben reconocer que el olor a mar en cualquier época del año es genial.

-Es cierto –Respondió la pequeña.

En poco rato llegaron hasta el pequeño pueblo de Dichato, en las costas de la región del Bío-Bío.

Recorrieron las calles buscando alguna cabaña para alojar y no les costó mucho: la ciudad era muy turística durante el verano así que la abundancia de lugares para alojar era bastante; en el invierno esas casas estaban en su mayoría vacías, al no ser tan visitado como en la otra época del año. Se quedaron en una cabaña a 3 cuadras del mar.

-Si quieres puedes conocer el pueblo Lis, pero vuelve para almorzar.

-Bien.

Lis se puso un abrigo color morado y salió a recorrer las calles.

-¿Eres turista? –Preguntó un niño de su misma edad, moreno y de ojos muy negros, cuando no llevaba ni 15 minutos caminando.

-Sí –Respondió Lis indiferente, viendo la casa en donde el chico estaba sentado con curiosidad- ¿Es tu casa?

-Sí –El niño salió de la reja y se acercó- ¿Eres _gringa_ verdad?

-¿_Gringa_?

-Que vienes de Estados Unidos.

-Ah… sí ¿Cómo supiste?

-Tienes un acento raro.

-Bueno, en realidad ustedes tienen el acento raro –El moreno chico la miró interrogativo- Me corrijo, ustedes hablan tan rápido y mal que ni siquiera puedo notar qué acento es.

-Mmm… es cierto –Lis se sorprendió: el niño no parecía haberse molestado- Mi papá dice que los _gringos _hablan muy mal también en comparación con los europeos.

-Eso es subjetivo –Lis se enojó, pero enseguida se largó a reír con el niño- Bueno sí, hablamos fatal.

-Me llamo Matías, por cierto –El niño estiró la mano y Lis dudando lo estrechó- ¿Cómo te llamas tú?

-Lisa.

-¡Como Lisa Simpson!

-Eh… -Lis enarcó la ceja- seguro, pero me llamo así por mi mamá, no por Lisa Simpson.

-Yo me llamo Matías porque a mi mamá le gustaba un jugador de fútbol chileno que se llama así.

-Eso es…extraño.

-Sí –Una ráfaga de viento los hizo temblar- ¿No tienes frío? Eso luce muy delgado.

-Un poco.

-¿Tienes dinero? –Preguntó sin preámbulo.

-Yo no, mis papás sí.

-Por aquí hay una tienda de ropa, te apuesto que te abrigarán mucho más que esa ropa.

-Hum… Acompáñame a la cabaña donde me estoy quedando, le pediré dinero a mamá.

-Claro.

Los dos niños caminaron por las desiertas calles de Dichato.

-¿Y por qué vienes en esta época del año?

-A mi mamá le dieron unas vacaciones larguísimas y quiso conocer más América. Éste era nuestro último destino, pero no sabíamos que haría tanto frío.

-¿En qué trabaja tu mamá?

-Es doctora.

-¡GENIAL! ¿Y tu papá?

-Es doctor también.

-¿¡Los dos son doctores!? ¡_Bacan_!

-_¿Bacan?_

-Grandioso –Se corrigió el chico- ¿Y en qué parte vives?

-Nueva Jersey.

-¿Y eso queda cerca de DisneyWorld?

-No –Lis se rió- DisneyWorld queda en Florida.

-¿Conoces DisneyWorld?

-Sí.

-¡GENIAL! A mí me gustaría conocerlo, pero papá dice que no hay plata para eso.

-Ah… ¿Y en qué trabaja tu papá?

-Es pescador, tiene muchos botes.

-¿Bucea? Yo sé bucear.

-No, pero mi tío sí es buzo. Él me enseñó a bucear.

-Mi mamá me enseñó a bucear –Lis paró en la cabaña en que se hospedaba- ¿Quieres pasar?

-Dale.

-…

-No me hagas caso.

Los dos niños entraron, Matías más tímido. La sala estaba vacía.

-Tal vez no estén.

-No es eso –Lis se sonrojó- ¡¡MAMÁ, PAPÁ, ESTOY EN CASA!!

Menos de un minuto pasó para que Cuddy saliera de la habitación matrimonial, evidentemente nerviosa y desarreglada.

-Hola cariño, pensé que llegarías más tarde.

-Necesito dinero.

-¿No me vas a presentar a tu…amigo?

-Matías, ella es mi mamá –Le indicó y el chico saludó con una tierna sonrisa- Y no sabe tu idioma, así que no le hables.

-No importa –Dijo con una sonrisa- "Mucho gustó"

(N/A: Suponemos que en realidad hablan inglés y Matías español. La conversación de Lis y Matías es en español, porque Lis sabe hablarlo. Pero todo lo que diga Cuddy es en inglés. Sí es un poco confuso, pero así son las barreras del idioma ._.)

-¿Para qué quieres dinero Lis?

-Quiero comprar algunas cosas –Lis odiaba dar explicaciones- ¿Me das el dinero para que me pueda ir y tú sigas tirando con papá?

-¡¡LIS!!

-¡Dale el dinero! –Gritó House dentro de la habitación, consiguiendo que Cuddy se pusiera del color de un tomate.

-Vale –Buscó en su billetera y sacó 1 billete de $20.000- ¿Es suficiente?

-No lo sé –A Matías- ¿Esto es suficiente?

-Eso es mucho dinero –Matías tenía la boca abierta- Es demasiado.

-¿Sí?

-Sí.

-Humm… -A Cuddy- Mamá, de pura curiosidad ¿Cómo pagas el hospedaje?

-En dólares, cambiamos algo de sencillo para comprar recuerdos pero no recuerdo bien cuánto valían los pesos ¿Se lo preguntas a tu amigo?

-¿A cuánto está el dólar aquí?

-No sé.

-¿Me dices que $20.000 es mucho?

-Sí.

-Ok… -A Cuddy- Dice que está bien, pero si necesito más volveré así que sean silenciosos.

-Lis…

-Adiós mamá.

-"Adiós señora Lisa"

Cuddy sonrió y vio como su hija salía acompañada por el muchacho. Lo encontró enternecedor ¿Lis y su primer… novio?

--

-Tenías razón –Dijo Lis con un chal de lana muy grande- Esto es genial.

-Te lo dije.

-Oye pero me sobró mucho dinero.

-Es que $20.000 era mucho.

-¿Lo quieres? –Lis le ofreció el dinero que le sobró- No me hace falta.

-¡No, no! Es de tus padres.

-De todas maneras no nos sirve cuando volvamos a Nueva Jersey, tómalo.

-No.

-Eres muy necio.

-Mi papá dice que la plata se gana con esfuerzo.

-Mi papá dice que la gente hace cosas estúpidas por culpa de la moral.

-Diosito castiga a la gente que hace cosas malas.

-No creo en Dios.

-¿Enserio? ¿Y por qué no?

-¿Por qué sí?

-No sé –Matías se encogió de hombros- Pero siempre es lindo poder acudir a alguien cuando todos los demás se han ido.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Creer en Dios te da esperanza –Se explicó sonriendo- porque Dios todo lo puede lograr.

-No creo en los milagros.

-Yo sí –Ambos se sentaron en la orilla de un muelle- A mi mamita le dijeron que moriría si alguna vez se embarazaba. Ella trató de no embarazarse pero no tenían mucho dinero para cuidarse –Lis recordó todo el asunto de las pastillas que una vez sus padres le habían explicado- pero ella se embarazó de mí… y sigue viva.

-¿Por qué no abortó?

-¿Qué es abortar?

-Cuando se sacan a los bebés antes de que crezcan.

-¿¡Y se mueren!?

-No se mueren, ellos no tienen vida aún, son embriones…

-¡NO! ¿¡Los matan, enserio!?

-Digamos que sí.

-¡No mi mamita nunca haría eso! Eso debe ser ilegal y mis papis siempre me han dicho que hay que hacer las cosas respetando a la ley.

-No es ilegal –Lis se burló- No puede serlo.

-¿Por qué?

-Cada mujer tiene derecho a decidir qué hacer con su cuerpo.

-¡Pero eso es matar a un bebé!

-¿¡Y quién eres tú para robarle la libertad a cada mujer de decidir!?

-Si respetáramos la libertad al pie de la letra –Matías se enojó- deberíamos permitir todos los asesinatos ¿No?

-La vida comienza cuando el bebé nace, antes sólo son seres en proceso de formación.

-¡Ellos están vivos siempre!

-No.

-Se nota que nunca has perdido a un ser querido.

-Es una tontería encariñarte con un ser que no has visto.

-¡Es un bebé, los bebés no se matan!

-¡Algunos bebés no están destinados a vivir!

-¡Eso no es cierto: todos tienen derecho a vivir!

El niño salió corriendo enojado. Lis, con la mirada fría y sombría, se abrazó a sus piernas y se quedó viendo el movimiento del mar un largo rato más.

-¡Lis! –La llamó Cuddy a varios metros del muelle- ¡Lis iremos a comer a un restaurante, ven rápido!

Lis caminó despacio hasta sus padres. Cuddy le tomó la mano y juntos caminaron un par de cuadras en donde había un restaurante de madera, un poco viejo pero que le daba cierto aire de nostalgia e historia al local.

-¿Qué van a comer los señores? –Preguntó el encargado del local una vez que la familia estaba cómoda- No se imaginan el gusto que es ver turistas en esta época del año.

-Gracias -(N/A: Esta conversación es en español) Dijo House ante la mirada de Cuddy- ¿Cuál es la especialidad?

-Le recomendamos mariscos, pero hay de todo lo que usted quiera.

-Tenemos un frío asqueroso –Le explicó House- ¿Qué tiene para eso?

-Un _curanto _por supuesto.

-¿Y qué es eso?

-Sopa de mariscos, la especialidad de la casa.

-Bien.

El hombre, un tipo gordo, moreno y se expresión alegre se fue a la cocina. No llevaban mucho tiempo esperando cuando la puerta se abrió dejando entrar a un grupo de niños más pequeños que Lis jugando con una pelota de fútbol. Una señora también gorda, pequeña y con el cabello tomado en un tomate, los regañó:

-Ya les he dicho que no se juega en la casa _cabritos de miechica_ (Niños malos)

-Perdón –Dijeron los niños al unísono. Todos vestían sweaters de lana llenos de lodo.

A los minutos el curanto llegó. Lis le dio un par de probadas y se hartó de comer; Cuddy y House parecía haberles encantado.

-Mamá ¿Puedo salir a jugar? Ya estoy satisfecha.

-Pero no has comido ni la mitad.

-Por favor…

-Bien, pero no te vayas muy lejos ¿Ok?

-Ok.

Lis se paró y caminó lentamente hasta la entrada: se volteó y vio como House le tocaba al trasero a Cuddy mientras ésta le decía algo al oído. Obviamente, ambos pensaban que su hija ya se había ido y ella prefirió omitir aquella escena y salir.

Dichato era un pueblo pequeño, en su mayoría sus casas eran de una desgastada y vieja madera que le daba un estilo más rural. Había árboles en cada rincón de las cercanías, la playa era amplia y limpia, aunque ahora era ocupada por pescadores, buzos y otros trabajadores del área marina.

Caminó por la arena descalzas, pensativa. En la mitad del camino se encontró con una abuelita que tejía un abrigo sentada en una silla.

-Hola –Saludó a Lis la señora con una linda y cálida sonrisa- ¿Turista?

-Sí.

-Espero que disfrutes Dichato tanto como yo lo hago.

-¿Qué hace?

-Un _chaleco_ para mi nieto (N/A: Sweater?), nació hace poco.

-¿No le aburre vivir aquí?

-¿Y por qué me aburriría?

-Porque no tienen mucha modernidad ni comodidades.

-Es un poco aburrido a veces –La anciana sonrió- Pero no cambiaría esta vida por nada.

-¿Ha ido a la ciudad?

-Voy a ver a mi hijo a veces, sí –La anciana le indicó los verdes cerros a pocos metros del pueblo- ¿Pero crees que cambiaría eso por el ruido y la contaminación de la ciudad?

-No –Lis pensó que cada vez le parecía más lindo el pueblo, por más pequeño, humilde y rural que fuese- Me gustaría venir de nuevo en verano.

-¿De dónde eres?

-Nueva Jersey.

-Oh… ¿Y qué haces en un lugar como este mi niña?

-Yo también quiero "eso" de vez en cuando.

-Eres muy lista.

-Gracias… Creo que seguiré caminando.

-Vaya con Dios…

Caminó unos cuantos metros más hasta que vio un pequeño bote en la orilla con el dueño durmiendo adentro.

-Disculpe… -El hombre se despertó- ¿Cuánto me cuesta conocer un poco más el mar en su bote?

-$5.000, pero ¿Vienes sola? ¿Y tus papás?

-Almuerzan –Lis buscó en su bolsillo y luego de ver bien los billetes, encontró uno rosado con el número 5.000 grabado- ¿Esto?

-Sí, pero no creo poder llevarte, estás muy pequeña.

-¿Quiere que le pague el doble?

-No, no… bueno, puedes subirte pero es bajo tu… oh como sea.

-Gracias.

(N/A: Que quede claro que un chileno no hablaría ni parecido a la forma en que ellos lo hacen, pero si lo escribiera al pie de la letra tendría que TRADUCIRLES y no es esa la idea)

Lis, con ayuda del hombre, se acomodó en el bote. Se puso un chaleco salvavidas y el motor del bote hizo partir a la maquina.

-¿Y de dónde eres? –Cuestionó el hombre, quien era alto y fornido, con la piel muy morena pero evidentemente por culpa del sol, pues el cuello lucía muy pálido.

-Nueva Jersey.

-¿Y qué hace sola una _gringuita_ en un bote?

-Mis padres están comiendo y me aburrí.

-¿Y te lo permitieron?

-Soy convincente.

-Ya lo creo.

Lo siguiente fue un improvisado tour por las cercanías del pueblo. Ya de regreso, Lis se atrevió a preguntar:

-¿Conoce a un niño llamado Matías?

-¿Matías Valenzuela?

-No lo sé, pero es de mi edad.

-Sí, es mi primo.

-¿Cuántos años tiene?

-30, nuestra abuela tuvo muchos hijos. Yo soy hijo del mayor de los hermanos, Matías es hijo del menor.

-Ah…

-¿Eres su amiga?

-Lo conocí hoy, es agradable.

-Sí, debe estar jugando en la plaza.

-Gracias, adiós.

-Chao.

Lis volvió al restaurante. En ese instante House y Cuddy salían, con bostezos.

-¿Qué les pasó?

-Los mariscos y el vino nos han dejado OUT –Explicó House apoyándose en el bastón- Con tu madre iremos a dormir ¿Vienes?

-Yo no tengo sueño ¿Puedo ir a jugar a la plaza?

-Sí, tienes dinero de emergencia verdad.

-Sí. Adiós.

Lis vio a sus padres alejarse mientras charlaban quizás qué tontería y reían sin parar. Luego de preguntarle a una señora que barría la calle, caminó y llegó hasta una pequeña plaza en donde un numeroso grupo de niños jugaba fútbol. Apartado del resto, Matías confeccionaba un juguete de madera con un cuchillo. Dudosa, se acercó a él y se sentó a su lado. Matías la vio pero indiferente siguió con su actividad. Lis abrazó sus piernas y mirando al piso le dijo:

-Sí sé lo que es perder a un ser querido –Matías por fin la miró, interrogativo- Mamá estaba embarazada.

-¿Y abortó?

-No, el bebé murió poco después de nacer.

-Lo siento.

-Se iba a llamar Tyler, yo elegí el nombre.

-Pensé…

-Siempre –Lis interrumpió- fui hija única y cuando supe que mamá estaba embaraza enloquecí. No quería que ella tuviera a otro bebé, pensé que ya no me querría. Pero mamá se veía tan feliz que tuve que ceder –La mirada de Lis se volvió absolutamente sombría- le hablaba todos los días, de lo que fuera. Comencé a quererlo también, o eso creo, porque me encantaba poner mi cabeza en la panza de mamá y sentir como pateaba –Sonrió tristemente- fueron días grandiosos, aunque mamá orinaba mucho –Matías rió, pero otra vez se puso serio, atento a la historia- Faltaban 2 semanas para la fecha programada cuando ocurrió…

-¿Qué pasó?

-Mamá fue internada en el hospital, no me explicaron por qué pero era algo muy complicado. Fue la peor semana de mi vida, pensé que mi mamá iba a morir –Lis le mostró la L de su collar- ella es lo más importante que tengo en el mundo.

-Ella es muy linda.

-No lo es tanto como antes –El moreno chico parecía no entender- Desde que mi hermano murió en el quirófano, mi mamá no ha sido la de antes. Mi familia en realidad no es la de antes.

-Lo siento.

-Me apena mucho recordar eso, de verdad quise mucho a mi hermano y ni siquiera lo vi.

-¿Entonces por qué…?

-Si no me hubiera encariñado con él no habría sufrido. Fue un error quererlo.

-Pero ahora tienes a alguien a quien hablarle.

-¿Por qué?

-Sólo imagínate por un momento que él está mirándote. Cuando no tengas a nadie con quien hablar, podrías hablar con él ¿No crees?

-No lo creo…

-¡¡Matías, ven nos falta uno!! –Gritó uno de los niños que jugaba.

-¿Puede jugar mi amiga? –Preguntó tiernamente Matías apuntando a Lis.

-Sí _dema'. _

-No, no, yo no sé jugar fútbol –Dijo enseguida Lis, todos los niños se rieron- ¿Cuál fue el chiste?

-¿No sabes jugar fútbol? ¿Enserio?

-No.

-¿Y ese acento? ¿De dónde eres?

-Nueva Jersey.

-_Gringolandia _–Los niños otra vez se rieron- Entonces ándate a jugar con tus muñecas.

-Oye no la trates así –Matías se enojó- Ven Lis, vámonos.

-Primero –Lis estaba muy enojada- con lo que yo juegue a ti no te importa. Segundo, no sé jugar fútbol porque en mi país no se juega mucho ¿Sabes jugar baseball?

-¿Y qué es esa cosa?

-Eres un idiota –Miró a los otros niños, quien lucían sorprendidos por haberse referido así al 'líder' del grupo- ¿Tienen una pelota de tenis y palos de madera? –Los niños asintieron- Eso bastará para jugar.

Lis sonrió victoriosa mientras los niños corrían a buscar las cosas que les había pedido. Matías sonrió:

-Eres buena.

-Gracias.

Los dos chocaron las manos.

--

-Ah…oh Dios, Greg…sí, sí, así…

-¿Estás teniendo un orgasmo?

-¿Es que eres imbécil?

-¿Nunca viste _Desperate Housewives_? (Se hace referencia a un capítulo de la 5ª temporada de la serie)

-Sigue por favor.

-Puedes seguir gritando, me resulta estimulante.

-Enserio haces los mejores masajes del mundo mi amor.

-Me llamas de nuevo 'mi amor' y te olvidas de los masajes.

-Mi corazón…

-Se acabó…

-No, no –Cuddy, quien estaba recostada boca abajo en la cama con toda la parte superior desnuda, se levantó ligeramente y capturó los labios de House con los suyos tiernamente- Sigue…

-Desde el primer momento que me acosté contigo supe que conseguirías todo con esos labios. Pero ya me cansé.

-Yo también lo supe –Levantó las cubiertas de la cama y se metió adentro- entonces dormiré un rato.

-Ajam… -House se desabrochó el cinturón y se acostó a su lado, abrazándola por la espalda y apegándola muy fuerte a su cuerpo.

-No ahora… -Dijo con un susurro medio dormida- no tengo ganas.

-Sólo dormiremos.

House metió su nariz en el cabello crespo de su esposa y luego de besarle la mejilla, se durmió también.

--

-Eres genial con el baseball Lis –Exclamó Francisca, hermana de Matías dos años menor, muy parecida a su hermano- ¿Dónde aprendiste?

-En mi escuela hay un equipo, somos buenas.

-Genial –Exclamó Pedro, primo de Matías un año mayor- ¿Te quedarás a vivir aquí Lis?

-No, mi escuela parte en septiembre.

-¿Quieres tomar el té con nosotros? –Propuso tiernamente Francisca- Mamá hará pan amasado.

-Sería _bacan _que nos acompañaras Lis –Dijo Matías ligeramente sonrojado- La comida de mami es lo mejor.

-Ok, let's go.

--

-Los niños no suelen traer nuevos amigos –Dijo alegremente la madre de los muchachos, una señora pálida y de cabello muy negro- ¿Estás de vacaciones?

-Sí –Los 4 niños estaban sentados en una gran mesa de madera que a Lis le pareció que tenía varias décadas de antigüedad- Vinimos por unos días ya que mamá está de vacaciones.

-¿Y en qué trabaja tu mamá?

-Es doctora.

-Oh ¿Y trabaja en un hospital?

-Sí, es la decana de un hospital de NJ.

-Así que tu _pololita _es de buena familia Matías –Comentó el tío de Matías, un hombre de 50 años quién leía el periódico.

-No es mi _polola _tío –Matías se sonrojó.

-¿Qué es _polola_? –Preguntó Lis al tiempo que se servían leche en un vaso muy grande.

-Novia –Dijo Matías del color de un tomate- no te preocupes, mi tío siempre molesta.

-Vale…

--

-¿Y Lis? –Preguntó House entrando a la pequeña cocina de la cabaña en donde se hospedaban- ¿No ha vuelto?

-Está jugando con su 'amigo' Matías en la playa.

-¿'Amigo'?

-Creo que es el primer amor de verano de Lis –Cuddy sonrió al tiempo que mascaba una manzana- ¿No es tierno?

-Para nada –Dijo enojado House- ¿Sabes? Iré por ella, los niños de ahora son muy peligrosos…

-Tienen 8 años…

-¿¡Y tú crees que yo a los 8 años no veía culos!?

-Greg dudo que desee sexualmente a nuestra hija, ya no seas tan celoso.

-¿Celoso? No estoy celoso –Levantó el dedo índice evitando que Cuddy hablara- y no me convencerás de lo contrario.

-Creo que muy en el fondo –Se acercó- eres un excelente padre.

-Eh… ¿Gracias?

Cuddy lo besó dulcemente y le pasó una hoja que tenía a su lado.

-Mira, es el recorrido que haremos a partir de mañana.

-Me da pereza sólo leerlo.

-Será genial Greg, el sur de Chile es un lugar hermoso.

-Como tú digas…

Al atardecer

-Estoy exhausta –Exclamó Lis tendida en las blancas arenas de Dichato- He hecho un montón de cosas hoy.

-Sí, mañana con mis primos iremos a recorrer los cerros ¿Quieres venir?

-No sé si mi mamá me lo permita, ella quiere conocer más lugares.

-Podrías convencerla, será genial…

Lis asintió con una leve sonrisa. El sol casi se ponía dejando los rostros de los dos niños como de un color naranja.

-Tus ojos son lindos –Comentó Matías cuando ninguno tenía algo que decir.

-Gracias.

El sol se puso completamente y una tos hizo a los dos voltearse.

-¿Papá?

-Ya es tarde -Dijo House seriamente- vamos.

-Pero…

-Vamos.

-Adiós Lis –Matías se levantó algo intimidado por el doctor- nos vemos mañana…

-Claro, nos vemos mañana.

Matías salió corriendo.

-Eres muy pesado.

-Lo sé.

--

-Ya es hora de dormir –Avisó Cuddy a House y Lis, quienes jugaban cartas en la mesa- es tarde.

-Pero mamá, hay mucha gente afuera.

-Es porque la gente de aquí se duerme mucho más tarde.

-Y si estamos aquí ¿No deberíamos hacer lo mismo?

-Sigues siendo norteamericana cariño, así que dormirás temprano.

-Como sea…

--

-Greg… lo siento pero…no tengo ganas…

-¡MIERDA CUDDY!

House se separó de Cuddy furioso, con los pantalones abajo y una considerable erección.

-Perdóname –La endocrina tenía lágrimas en los ojos- enserio, perdóname.

-¡No me importan tus disculpas, quiero que hagamos el amor de una vez!

-Hago lo posible…

-¡Hace 1 año teníamos sexo sin problemas, sin duda no haces lo posible!

-¡Hace 1 año no tenía que lidiar con la muerte de mi hijo Greg!

House se levantó de la cama furioso.

-¡Sigue lidiando con la muerte de tu hijo por siempre, entonces!

-Greg… ¡Greg por Dios!

-Vete al demonio Cuddy…

3:34 a.m.

House dormía en el pequeño sofá de la sala de la cabaña muy incómodo, cuando sintió un ruido que lo extrañó… ¿Se estaba moviendo el piso?

"Chile es un país sísmico, debe ser un temblor"

Aún así, debía reconocer que el movimiento lo alteraba, no había vivido muchos temblores en su vida. 10, 11, 12 segundos…

Las paredes comenzaron a moverse en forma frenética y House se levantó agarrándose firmemente del bastón.

-¿¡LIS!?

Trrrr… El suelo lo estaba azotando de un lado al otro. El sofá se impulsó hacia el otro lado provocando que House se cayera al suelo y un montón de objetos cayeran sobre él.

-¿¡CUDDY!? –Gritó con fuerza, sintiendo que su voz era inaudible con el ensordecedor ruido de la madera agitándose sin parar como si se tratase de una batidora- ¿¡Dónde están!?

-¡Papá!

Alcanzó a oír House antes que el movimiento aumentara quizás 10 veces más fuerte de lo que había sido hasta ese momento. Todo en ese lugar cayó al suelo y House sólo luchaba por mantenerse aferrado a algo, pues las paredes hacían que rodara de un lado al otro, haciendo imposible que si quiera pudiera levantarse.

-¡¡PAPÁ!!

El grito desesperado de Lis hizo que el aterrador ruido de la casa casi explotando entre el movimiento se apaciguara y House sólo luchara por levantarse e ir por su pequeña.

-¡¡LIS!!

El movimiento que hasta hace segundos no lo dejaba ni siquiera oír, poco a poco fue calmándose. Entonces House sintió como una puerta se abría y Lis aparecía entre la oscuridad:

-¡¡PAPÁ!! –Lis se abrazó a House, quién ya se había levantado, y llena de lágrimas le dijo- ¡¡Papá qué es esto, qué ocurre!!

-¿¡Dónde está tu mamá!? –Lis negó con la cabeza y otro movimiento de gran intensidad comenzó a azotar de nuevo la tierra sobre la que pisaban. Lis se aferró más a House llorando con angustia- ¡Lis hay que ir por tu mamá!

-¡MAMÁ, MAMÁ CONTESTA!

Nada. El ruido de la casa crujiendo se calmó pero no había ni señal de Cuddy.

-Lis escúchame: iré a buscar a tu madre, tú tienes que quedarte en la puerta ¿Vale? Mantente en posición fetal y por ningún motivo cometas la estupidez de esconderte bajo una mesa. Quédate en la salida y… -Otro movimiento de gran intensidad perforó sus oídos y los botó al suelo- y si yo no vuelvo y esto se pone peor, sal y quédate con algún adulto del pueblo ¿Entendido?

-Pero papá…

-Ve a la entrada ¡Ya!

Lis corrió hacia la entrada y se quedó en la puerta en posición fetal, tan asustada que ni lágrimas le salían. House con el bastón firme caminó lo más rápido que su pierna le permitía hasta quedar en la puerta de la habitación de Cuddy. Intentó abrirla pero ésta estaba cerrada. Golpeó con el bastón alterado:

-¡CUDDY, CUDDY ABRE LA PUERTA!

Trrr… Otra vez la casa comenzó a moverse como si se tratase de una caja de fósforos.

-¡Lisa maldición hable la puerta!

-Greg…

House pudo oír una débil voz dentro de la habitación, provocando que su corazón casi explotara de la angustia.

-¡Lisa abre la puerta, vayámonos de aquí!

-¡No puedo Greg, los muebles han trabado la puerta! –Trrrr…- ¡Greg sácame de aquí por Dios, sácame o moriremos!

-¡Intenta moverlos, ayúdame!

-¡No puedo Greg, el closet me está aplastando la pierna!

House sintió como si las palabras de su esposa atravesaran su alma. Miró hacia todos lados buscando alguna solución y pudo ver el retrete en la mitad del pasillo partido por la mitad. Tomó con mucha dificultad una de las mitades y la arrastró hasta la puerta trancada. Con una fuerza que apareció de la nada, levantó el retrete y lo lanzó en contra de la puerta de madera, haciendo un hoyo en la mitad. Pasó la cabeza por ahí y vio a Cuddy en el piso con sangre en la frente y un gran closet sobre su pierna izquierda. Con sus propias manos sacó trozos de madera agrandando el hoyo lo suficiente como para poder meter su cuerpo aunque sea con dificultad. Cayó a la habitación y casi al mismo tiempo se estaba levantando, viendo con horror como la sangre de la pierna de Cuddy salía por debajo del closet mientras ésta se tapaba el rostro llorando llena de pánico. Trató de levantar el mueble pero éste era muy pesado, Cuddy había perdido totalmente el control:

-¡Greg por favor sácame de aquí!

-Escúchame, lo empujaré lo suficiente para que quites la pierna ¿Ok? Debes quitarla tú.

-Ok…

-Aquí voy.

Trrrr…

-¡¡AY!! –gritó Cuddy al sentir como el piso movía más el pesado mueble sobre su extremidad- ¡¡Apresúrate!!

House empujó el closet lo suficiente para que Cuddy quitara su pierna y luego lo volvió a su lugar. Cuddy, presa del pánico y del dolor, sólo atinó a colgarse de su cuello mientras su pierna se llenaba de sangre.

-Tenemos que salir de aquí YA.

-Greg no podremos salir por ahí.

Trrrr…

-¡Dios mío por favor que esto pare!

Sintieron como alguien rompió la pared de la habitación y vieron como un grupo de hombres entraba.

-¡Vámonos, vámonos de aquí, apresúrense!

Un hombre grande y fuerte se acercó y tomó en brazos a Cuddy. Otros dos ayudaron a House a caminar y salir de la cabaña por el agujero que estos habían hecho.

Ya en la calle, una reconfortante sensación de vida lo embargó: aunque asustados, todas las personas del pueblo estaban reunidas en la plaza: niños, ancianos, madres, trabajadores… Entre ellos pudo ver a Lis junto a un grupo de señoras.

Lis vio como traían a sus padres y muy asustada de acercó a House:

-¿¡Mi mamá está bien!?

-Sí, se ha lastimado la pierna pero está bien.

Un grupo de mujeres rodeó a Cuddy y comenzó a improvisarle una venda al tiempo que calmaban la sangre. House se fijó que la gente aún estaba en piyama y no había luz, pero no estaba oscuro por una decana de linternas prendidas en el centro de la plaza.

-¿Esto ha sido…?

-¿Un terremoto? Sí pue'. Con todas las de la ley.

-Espere, espere ¿No deberíamos irnos? Habrá un tsunami…

El hombre iba a responder pero otro hombre a varios metros gritó:

-¡Tenemos señal, tenemos señal en la radio Bio-bio!

"_El SHOA (Servicio hidrográfico y oceanográfico de la armada) le ha informado a la ONEMI que no hay peligro de Tsunami en las costas de las regiones afectadas, por lo tanto la gente puede estar tranquila y volver a sus hogares, el peligro ha pasado"_

House no le encontró sentido a las palabras que oía ¿¡Qué no había peligro!? ¡La tierra casi se abre en dos y aseguran que no hay peligro! Miró a Cuddy, quién tenía agarrada su pierna muy adolorida e ignorante de la noticia, y la abrazó aún sin poder creerse los minutos de horror vividos hace tan poco. Cuddy pálida y llena de lágrimas le dijo:

-Greg… Greg ¿qué ocurre? ¿Por qué la gente luce tranquila, por qué están volviendo a sus casas?

-Dijeron que estaba todo bien.

-¿Pero… pero y si hay un tsunami? ¡Greg debemos irnos YA!

-Dijeron que no había peligro de tsunami, que volviéramos a casa.

-Pero… pero ¿Están seguros?

-¡Ellos son los expertos!

House lucía colapsado por todo lo vivido. Cuddy se abrazó fuertemente a él y Lis también.

-Volvamos a la cabaña, necesitamos limpiarte mejor eso.

-No hay luz, la cabaña está prácticamente en el suelo.

-No la infraestructura, sólo los muebles.

-No quiero volver Greg –Llorando- No me hagas volver ahí.

-Te curaremos esto, empacaremos y nos iremos cuanto antes ¿Ok?

-Ok.

Cuddy se afirmó del cuello de House y los dos comenzaron a caminar de regreso a la cabaña, pero Lis parecía estar pendiente de algo más.

-Lis vámonos, no tenemos tiempo que perder.

-Papá espera, no encuentro a Matías por ningún lado.

-¡No ahora Lis, ven con nosotros ya!

Lis iba a alegar pero la quebrada voz de su madre la dejó sin habla.

-Me duele… me duele mucho…

Lis recordó aquella terrible semana en la que tuvo que ver como su madre arriesgaba su vida con tal de salvar a Tyler. Recordó sus gritos de dolor, la sangre, el llanto…

Le tomó la mano y fue junto a ellos, rogando para sus adentros que su pequeño amigo estuviera bien.

--

Alumbraron la cabaña con la linterna de su celular y vieron como todo estaba en el suelo. House sentó a Cuddy afuera de la cabaña y dijo:

-Quédense aquí, iré por lo necesario y volveré enseguida.

-Papá –Lis se levantó- no puedes meterte a la casa así, estás cojo.

-Cállate y encárgate de tu madre mientras vuelvo.

-¡PAPÁ! –Lis lo paró- Yo iré.

-Olvídalo, corres peligro ahí dentro.

-Corres más peligro tú.

-Lisa no lo discutiremos, cuida a tu madre y cierra la boca.

-¡Papá! –Lis estaba más seria que nunca- Dame 10 minutos. Si no vuelvo en 10 minutos no vuelves a confiar nunca más en mí.

-Esto no es un juego…

-Lis no irás –Esta vez fue Cuddy quien intervino- hazle caso a tu papá.

-¿Quieres que le pase algo mamá?

-No, pero él…

-Denme 10 minutos, confíen en mí.

-¿Por qué lo haríamos?

-Porque soy tu hija –House jamás había visto ese brillo en los ojos en Lis- porque soy una House y si te digo que confíes en mí, es porque sé lo que hago.

-Tienes 10 minutos…

Lis abrió la puerta y se metió en la cabaña con la linterna. El piso estaba lleno de vidrios, fierro y madera por doquier, por lo que tenía que caminar con mucho cuidado. Llegó hasta su habitación y rápidamente buscó entre la ropa tirada en el suelo sus zapatos. Sintió otro movimiento, más débil que los anteriores, respiró hondo y continuó su tarea. Se puso el sweater que había comprado el día anterior y se puso colgó en la espalda la mochila que había traído para el viaje y salió de su habitación.

Vio el hoyo en la puerta de la habitación de sus padres y se metió fácilmente, aunque se lastimó con un trozo de madera y se hizo un pequeño tajo en el cuello. Buscó rápidamente la maleta de su madre entre los muebles pero se maldijo que ésta hubiera sacado prácticamente toda su ropa y la hubiera ordenado en el closet el día que llegaron al pueblo. Tomó ropa al azar y la echó con dificultad a su mochila, buscó el botiquín de emergencias y lo vio bajo la cama. Lo iba a sacar pero otro movimiento detuvo su cometido. Esperó que el temblor pasara para sacarla y volver a salir de la habitación, corriendo a toda velocidad a la salida, en donde sus padres la esperaban:

-¡Aquí estoy!

-¿¡Estás bien!? –Preguntó Cuddy preocupada- ¿¡Qué te pasó en el cuello!?

-Estoy bien, estoy bien. Aquí está el maletín y traje algo de ropa.

-Bien, ahora ayúdame con tu mamá…

House comenzó a limpiar la herida de Cuddy con ayuda de Lis. Ya vendada, Lis le puso un pantalón y un abrigo, tratando de que el insoportable frío de la noche no enfermara más a su madre.

House por otro lado no dejaba de mirar los alrededores intranquilo, fijándose como algunas familias volvían a sus hogares, otras se iban con algo de ropa en sus autos quizás a dónde… todo el ambiente le parecía muy extraño. Se sentó en el suelo junto a Cuddy y la abrazó tan intensamente como jamás lo había hecho antes. Temblaba, parecía como si Cuddy se fuera a ir para siempre porque se negaba a liberar un solo centímetro del agarre que le tenía. La endocrina se acomodó en su cuello y en un susurro le dijo:

-Pensé… pensé que moriríamos.

-Tan sólo imagínate lo que sentí cuando comenzó y tú no estabas…

-Yo no te eché de la habitación –Sonrió ante la cara de culpabilidad del nefrólogo- Sé que lo merecía, y si te sirve de consuelo, yo también entré en pánico cuando la habitación se comenzó a sacudir y tú no estabas ahí… para protegerme.

House tocó los labios de Cuddy con el dedo y se fijó que estos tenían un pequeño corte en el lado izquierdo. Frunció el ceño y muy delicadamente la besó, sintiendo como el aroma tan característico de la endocrina llenaba su alma de vida nuevamente. Fue un beso corto, superficial, sin nada más que amor en estado puro. No había pasión, ni miedo, ni enojo… no había nada más que amor, que el regocijo de tenerse uno al otro, luego de sentir que todo se iba al infierno.

-¿Sabes lo que pensé cuando no contestabas a mis llamados?

-¿Qué?

-Pensé que era el fin y que lo último que te había dicho era que te fueras al demonio… irónico.

-Yo pensé…

-¡¡MAMAAAAAA, PAPAAAAA!!

House y Cuddy miraron asustados en la dirección que venían los gritos de su hija. Lis venía corriendo desde la playa con los pantalones mojados. House se levantó y fue a su encuentro:

-¿¡Qué pasa!?

-¡Papá, hay que irse YA!

-¿¡Qué ocurre!?

-¡No hay mar papá!

-¿Qué?

-¡El mar no está, todos los barcos están sobre tierra ahora!

-¿¡No está!?

House caminó entre las casas y quedó de frente al mar, aunque a varias cuadras. Apuntó con la linterna quedando horrorizado al comprobar las palabras de su hija: el mar se había recogido más de 400 metros adentro. Otro grito proveniente de la costa le corroboró las sospechas:

-¡¡TSUNAMI!!

La gente comenzó a salir de sus casas y a correr con horror en dirección al cerro. House le agarró la mano fuertemente a Lis y comenzó a caminar lo más rápido que su pierna le permitía, pero Lis no dejaba de mirar hacia atrás.

-¡Lis maldición corre!

-¡Papá, Matías bajó hacia la playa a ayudar a su papá!

-¡Me importa un bledo Matías, Lis, en ese mismo momento no me importa nadie, sólo tú y tu madre así que si no quieres que te dé el peor castigo de tu vida CORRE!

Lis llena de lágrimas comenzó a correr llegando con Cuddy, quien ya se había levantado pero no entendía que era lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

-¡Cuddy, entra al auto, apresúrate!

-¿¡Qué pasa!?

House tomó en brazos a Cuddy, con una fuerza que en jamás su vida había tenido, y la dejó en el asiento del co-piloto. Al mismo tiempo Lis guardaba las escasas cosas que tenían y dejaba en el maletero.

El peor ruido que sin duda habían escuchado jamás. Era la destrucción misma acercándose a una velocidad incomprensible por el hombre. Era el mar transformado en un monstruo marino que avanzaba y avanzaba por las costas, cada vez más cerca de a la ciudad. Lis se subió al auto y casi al mismo tiempo House arrancó, pasando por alto cualquier cosa que se le atravesara, lo único en su mente en ese momento era huir.

80…90…100…120 Y así apretaba el acelerador sin medir consecuencias, con una Cuddy histérica y sin entender nada, y Lis que desde el asiento de atrás miraba con espanto como los primeros barcos y puertos comenzaban a sucumbir.

160 y chocando con varias cosas antes, llegaron hasta la parte empinada del cerro, deteniéndose en el sector donde se encontraba la mayoría de la población. Con el corazón a punto de salirse, respiraron y se tendieron sobre los asientos, sin poder creerse lo que habían vivido.

Trrrr… otra réplica movió el auto. La radio volvió a sintonizar algo:

_El SHOA le repite a la comunidad que no hay nada de que temer, que sólo habrá algo de marejada. Vuelvan a sus hogares._

Sin duda, aquella sería una larga noche para ellos…

* * *

Mi idea de escribir este capítulo era que ustedes pudieran imaginarse un poco por lo que pasamos miles de chilenos ese terrible 27 de febrero.

Me costó un poco escribir el capítulo. Lore y Kmi lo revisaron para asegurarme de que estaba bien explicado, quería que fuera lo más realista posible.

Elegí el pueblito de Dichato porque ahí estuvo mi papá 2 días antes del terremoto y fue únicamente suerte que se haya venido antes. Las escenas, son una recopilación de muchas experiencias que escuché y decidí escribir.

**Dedicado a Lore: **Locaaa, ya te he dicho todo lo que a mi corazón se le ha ocurrido para tratar de hacerte sentir mejor. No entiendo lo que viviste y lo sabes, yo sólo agradezco infinitamente que estés bien (A pesar de todo, you know). No te imaginas la alegría que sentí cuando pude hablar contigo por teléfono. ILOVEYOUUUUUU (L) You're listening to the sound of my breaking heart... (8) x3

--

Si quedaste algo tenso por el capítulo, te invito a leer otra de mis creaciones :) ... Es un crossover entre Private Practice y House (MUY parecido al crossover que hice aquí, 'Addison'). Tiene OT3 pero es HUDDY! Con Addison para complicar las cosas. No es necesario que hayas visto PP, es una historia corta, liviana y entretenida :)

.net/s/5890245/1/Dulce_Tentacion (Me enseñan a pegar los enlaces, btw? )


	42. Chile II

Hola! lo siento muchooo por la tardanza, estos 2 capítulos me resultaron larguisimos! pero aquí está la segunda parte :) !

Gracias por sus comentarios, quise que saliera lo más real posible. Sólo para que entiendan un poco, me hubiera encantado ambientar el terremoto en las mismas condiciones que ocurrió aquí, o sea en verano, pero para que la historia tuviera sentido, ellos viajaron en Agosto que es el verano de los norteamericanos, y aquí en Chile en Agosto el invierno se hace sentir más que nunca. Es por eso que estás ambientado en invierno y no en verano.

Espero que les guste y POR FAVOR! Review..

* * *

**Chile II**

El sol aparecía por fin esa mañana de invierno en Dichato, pueblito ubicado a 20 km. de Concepción, Chile.

En el auto, House y Cuddy dormían en la parte de atrás muy abrazados. Por fin, luego de esas terribles horas de angustia y desesperación, habían podido conciliar el sueño y olvidarse por unos instantes del horror que estaban viviendo.

Lis, quien muy despierta los observaba dormir y por la ventana miraba a los hombres correr un lugar al otro, decidió que era momento de caminar un poco. Se puso muy despacio una bufanda, unos guantes y un gorro y salió del auto, procurando en todo momento no despertar a sus padres.

Pisado la tierra y respirado el aire mañanero, comenzó a caminar en dirección al mar, aunque muy bien sabía que en el cerro que se encontraba había al menos 3 kilómetros de distancia. Su piel estaba más pálida de lo normal y una pequeña costra aparecía en el cuello, pero entre toda la gente que se movía, lo que más destacaba era su baja estatura y su caminar lento y pasivo. Todos a su alrededor iban y volvían en dirección al cerro, cargados de pescado, ropa mojada u otros objetos. Resonó en su cabeza el estridente ruido del mar azotar con el que alguna vez fue un pueblo y su paso aumentó, ansiosa por saber más.

No llevaba ni 10 minutos caminando cuando en la mitad de la calle se encontró una bicicleta pequeña. La tomó, estaba llena de lodo, pero se sorprendió al darse cuenta que aún podía utilizarse. Limpió el asiento y, luego de confirmar varias veces si acaso estaba utilizable, prendió camino hacia la ansiada costa, sin importarle qué riesgos podría conllevar eso.

Mientras más se acercaba a la costa, más podía percibir con horror el olor que despedían las calles del pueblo. Una mezcla extraña de cosas que Lis prefería no imaginar, pero que cada vez se acentuaban más. A 4 cuadras del mar, Lis comenzó a ver cientos de pescados bañando el piso por el que hasta ayer jugó, produciendo un hedor que no le daría ni a su peor enemigo.

Casi al llegar, trató de ignorar el hecho que prácticamente ninguna casa quedara en pie. Todo era madera rota tirada en el piso, a veces incluso veías juguetes u ollas. Era muy extraño, probablemente nadie creería que en este lugar alguna vez hubo vida. Vio a un grupo de hombres acumularse entre los escombros de una casa e intentó ver de qué se trataba, sin mucho éxito. Sintió un llanto, quizás dos, y vio como el cuerpo de una mujer junto al de un bebé eran cargados por los hombres.

Lis sintió horror. El cuerpo de la mujer estaba blanco con las extremidades purpuras, lleno de algas y sin ningún signo de dignidad. El bebé, era como ver un viejo muñeco destrozado y guardado en un baúl por años. Una pequeña lágrima salió de sus ojos, pero no se acobardó y siguió andando.

Llegó por fin a la playa, o la que hasta ayer lo era. Ahora casi no podía ver la arena: todo era pescado, algas, madera, fierros, escombro y un sinfín de otras cosas que Lis prefirió no profundizar. Entonces algo llegó a su mente; una terrible idea que no podía quitar de su cabeza. Dejó la bicicleta en el suelo y comenzó a correr por toda la playa, mirando debajo de los escombros o hacia el mar, repitiendo un solo nombre:

-¡¡Matías!!

Vio a un joven de 20 años meterse a los escombros. Esperanza, se acercó a él:

-Señor…

-¿¡Qué quieres, quién eres tú!?

-Señor, un amigo entró al mar antes que la ola llegara y no lo he encontrado ¿Me ayudaría a buscarlo?

-¿¡Quién!?

-Matías… Valenzuela.

El joven corrió hacia un grupo de hombres:

-Oye ¿El niño Valenzuela está allá?

-No lo hemos encontrado ¿Has sabido algo?

-La _gringa_ dice que lo vio entrar al mar antes de que llegara la ola.

-¡Otro desaparecido más!

Lis no siguió oyendo y corrió otra vez en dirección al mar, pero su mente sólo se preguntaba ¿Y cuántos más habrá? ¿Dónde estará Matías?

Se fijó que algo flotaba debajo de un montón de madera que seguramente perteneció a un bote. Miró hacia todos lados pero ninguno de los hombres estaba cerca ni parecía tener intención de tomar enserio a una niña de 8 años. Se quitó la bufanda, los guantes, el sweater, los zapatos y el gorro y comenzó a caminar por el agua, que a esas alturas del año era como nadar en el polo sur.

El frío la hizo temblar al instante, era como un millón de hormiguitas recorriendo su cuerpo. Se puso blanca como la leche y sus labios de un color morado, pero siguió caminando entre el pacífico mar hasta llegar a los escombros. Vio un bulto flotando adentro, por lo que estiró la mano e intentó correrlo, siéndole imposible. Sus brazos parecían inmóviles por el frío de las congeladas aguas, sentía como sus latidos se hacían más lentos y su cuerpo se adormecía.

Entonces sintió como alguien tiraba de ella y la llevaba hasta la arena. Ahí, con los ojos entrecerrados, pudo ver como la cubrían por un abrigo de lana y la sangre volvía sus venas. Luego sintió una fuerte cachetada y como los gritos de su madre resonaban en todo el lugar:

-¿¡EN QUÉ DIABLOS PENSABAS!? –La miró: tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas, estaba pálida como la nieve y tiritaba en todo momento- ¿¡TANTO NOS ODIAS QUE NOS HACES ESTO MOCOSA TONTA!?

Lis ni siquiera se sintió capaz de responderle. Era ver el temor mismo en el rostro pálido y demacrado de su madre, un temor que jamás en su vida había visto. Bajó la mirada arrepentida y balbuceó:

-Lo siento…

Sintió otra cachetada, quizás el doble de fuerte. Abrió los ojos y vio a Cuddy ahogada en llanto mientras House sólo la abrazaba, con la mirada sombría en su hija. Lis, incapaz de ver un segundo más llorar así a su madre, miró hacia el mar y vio como un hombre cargaba en sus brazos el bulto que ella había intentado sacar. A varios metros la reconoció: era la anciana que estaba tejiendo la tarde de ayer en la playa. Al igual que el cuerpo anterior, éste estaba lleno de algas y tenía el rostro desfigurado. Recordó lo cariñosa y amable que había sido aquella anciana con ella y una horrible sensación de angustia la embargó. Salió del trance con el llanto de su madre, que parecía jamás parar. Temblorosa se acercó a ella y acarició su brazo, susurrando tímidamente:

-Perdóname…

Cuddy otra vez levantó el brazo y Lis cerró los ojos esperando la tercera cachetada de la mañana, pero no fue así. Las largas manos de su madre acariciaron su mejilla y luego se vio envuelta en sus brazos, apoyada en su regazo, sintiendo como poco a poco el llanto iba disminuyendo.

-Te quiero mucho, mamá.

Sintió una débil risita y se encontró una vez más con la cara de su madre: aunque llena de lágrimas, algo parecido a una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro. Cuddy la besó dulcemente en la mejilla y volvió a abrazarla intensamente. Pero entonces Lis vio algo que la petrificó.

-Hay otro cuerpo mamá… -Dijo, con un hilo de voz y el corazón a mil.

Cuddy también lo vio. Flotaba cerca de otro destrozado bote. Un hombre nadó y sacó el cuerpo del mar.

El alma de Lis se sacudió. Era un bulto pequeño, con una ropa que ella recordaba muy bien. Tendieron boca arriba al cadáver y Lis ahogó un terrible y doloroso grito:

-Matías…

Una lágrima empujó a la otra y así su rostro de lleno de pequeñas gotitas de agua emergiendo de sus ojos. Sólo lo conoció un día, pero realmente ese niño había importado muchísimo para ella.

Era un niño alegre, tranquilo, tierno, caballero… lo era todo y ahora estaba muerto. MUERTO.

Se acercó y tocó su rostro blanco como la nieve, congelado y con las extremidades moradas. Entonces recordó…

_La noche pasada_

_-¿Matías, dónde vas? –Preguntó muy fuerte Lis al ver como su amigo corría hacia la playa._

_-Voy a ayudar a mi papá._

_-No deberías ir._

_Matías no la escuchó y siguió corriendo. Lis caminó rápido hacia la playa en plena oscuridad, sin tener muy claro donde comenzaba el mar. Sentía la arena cada vez más mojada y como sus pies se hundían, pero el mar aún no llegaba. _

_-¿Matías…?_

_Sintió entonces como una ola gigante reventaba muy, muy lejos de ahí. A 400 metros, otra explosión se producía y en ese minuto solo dos cosas ocuparon su mente: House y Cuddy. Comenzó a correr de regreso, olvidando todo lo demás._

Cerró sus ojos negros en señal de respeto y segundos después pudo sentir como muchos pasos se acercaban. Se alejó cuanto pudo protegiéndose en los brazos de su madre, mientras veía como la mitad del pueblo llegaba y rodeaba a quien fue su 'amigo' el día de ayer. Sintió llantos, gritos y decidió que era mejor marchar. Vio a todos los niños con que jugó ayer llorando, rodeando a Matías, todos vivos menos él. No sabía si eso era algo bueno o malo, sólo sabía que quería desaparecer.

De regreso al auto, vio que Cuddy también lloraba. Casi como un susurro le preguntó que ocurría y la endocrina con la voz quebrada, le respondió:

-Porque ese niño pudiste ser tú… y me doy cuenta de que sin ti ya no veo mi vida, mi amor.

Lis guardó silencio.

Mediodía

-¿¡Qué pasa, qué han dicho!?

Interrogaron ansiosas Cuddy y Lis a House cuando éste volvió al auto luego de conversar con los habitantes del pueblo. House se sentó evidentemente frustrado e irritado:

-Ni señal, ni noticias, ni comida, ni nada.

-Quiero irme a casa –Se quejó Lis conteniendo las lágrimas- tengo frío, hambre, el olor me tiene harta…

-¡Ya cállate! Me irrita tu voz.

-Te irrita todo.

-Todo lo que viene de ti en realidad.

-¡Debiste usar condón!

-Fue una emboscada de tu madre.

-¿Quieren los dos callarse?

Cuddy suspiró y se acomodó en el asiento de atrás. El frío estaba haciendo que su herida tardara mucho en cicatrizar y el dolor la estaba matando, pero alguien tenía que mantener la cordura. Vio por la ventana como la gente permanecía junta y se ayudaban mutuamente. Pero casi no había comida ni agua y la gente se esforzaba por reunir ropa que los abrigara. El auto en el que se encontraban era como una burbuja, un poco ajena de todo. Era un auto costoso que tenía calefacción, pero no sabían cuanto les duraría y querían poder llegar a la ciudad cuanto antes. Pero si la tierra se había remecido así en este pueblito ¿Qué otros lugares estarían afectados? ¿Qué pasaba en el exterior? ¿Se habrán enterado en el hospital el infierno que vivían?

Miles de preguntas y nada de respuestas. Necesitaba saber qué ocurría en el exterior, lo necesitaba.

-¡¡Mamá!! –Lis la sacó del trance- ¡¡Mira afuera!!

Cuddy observó horrorizada como un hombre sostenía en sus brazos a una niña inconsciente.

-¿¡Qué le pasa!?

-Está enferma, dice que tiene fiebre, que no ha despertado…

Cuddy se movió con la intención de salir, pero House la detuvo:

-Sigues herida, yo iré.

No se negó. La verdad es que sentía como su pierna se inflamaba y le dolía cada vez más.

House caminó hasta el grupo que hacía lo posible por abrigar a la pequeña y le habló directamente al hombre que la sostenía:

-¿Qué le pasa?

-Tiene fiebre, a penas respira, no abre los ojos…

-¿Hay alguien más así?

-Sí, hay varios que están así, pero mi hija es la que está en peor estado.

-Ok, necesito que dejen a toda la gente enferma en una casa y nadie entre. Declararé cuarentena.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Quién es usted?

-Doctor, especialista en enfermedades infecciosas.

House supuso que seguirían las preguntas y decidió volver al auto. Ahí, la situación no era muy diferente:

-¿¡Qué pasó!?

-La gente está enfermando, creo que es un virus.

-Greg tenemos que irnos de aquí –Cuddy lloró- No tenemos medicinas suficientes para algún virus mortal.

-¿Qué tenemos?

-Analgésicos, antipiréticos, antiinflamatorios, espasmolíticos y el resto material de curación.

-Ok, asegúrense de guardar bien el medicamento.

-¡Pero papá nosotros no estamos enfermos, ellos sí!

-¿¡Y si enfermamos y no tenemos nada para nosotros!? ¿¡Crees enserio que las escasas píldoras que tenemos salvarán a toda la gente!?

-¡Papá podrían morir!

-¡No me importan ellos, me importan ustedes, así que cierra la boca!

-¡¡QUIERO VOLVER A CASA!!

Lis se echó a llorar, Cuddy tampoco se pudo resistir.

Tarde

-¡Miren, miren!

Los tres miraron por la ventana como un par de helicópteros aterrizaban cerca de ahí. De él salió el que seguramente sería un equipo noticiero y la gente se abalanzó hacia ellos.

No supieron lo que les dijeron, sólo que en minutos el equipo estaba en su auto preguntando por el doctor que había declarado un virus prácticamente mortal. House, molesto, les explicó que sólo eran medidas de precaución y que los virus en esta época eran muy comunes. Les preguntó qué diablos ocurría en el resto del mundo y la reportera, una joven de mediana estatura y cabello castaño, los trajo por fin a la realidad:

Un megaterremoto grado 8.8 había afectado a toda la zona centro-sur del país, con magnitudes de daño que aún no eran capaces de decir. Les dijo que, además de aquí, se registraron tsunamis en más de cinco playas de la zona centro-sur, con olas que alcanzaron los 12 metros de altura. La suma de muertos y desaparecidos ya llegaba a 300.

-Ellos –Interrumpió Lis sin bacilar- en la radio, dijeron que no habría tsunami y lo hubo ¿Qué ocurrió?

-Un error –Respondió la reportera- no pudieron detectar que la ola se acercaba.

-Necesitamos llamar a la embajada de EEUU ¿Podrían ayudarnos con eso?

-Tenemos un equipo satelital, entre al helicóptero y se comunica con ellos, pero sea expedito por favor.

House caminó a toda velocidad hacia el lugar indicado. Lis se dirigió a la reportera:

-¿El resto del mundo sabe lo que ha pasado?

-A primera hora no había diario que no lo tuviera en primera plana.

-¿Y por qué no envían ayuda?

-No lo sé.

La reportera continuó reporteando por los alrededores. Cuddy dijo:

-Me pregunto cómo estarán en el hospital…

-Con agua y luz probablemente –Respondió irónica Lis- no te preocupes.

-Deben estar preocupados.

-Eso creo.

House regresó:

-Es imposible irnos hoy, quizás debamos quedarnos un par de semanas.

-¿¡QUÉ!?

-Espera, hay otra opción.

-¿Cuál?

-Mañana en la mañana llegará un avión con un hospital de campaña cerca de aquí. Podemos ir y quedarnos ahí mientras prestemos servicios.

-¿Y eso hasta cuándo será?

-Hasta que el avión deba regresar a Washington por más equipo, creen que no será más de una semana. Tenían que tantear el terreno antes de traer el material más importante.

-Bien, hagamos eso.

-Partiremos mañana a primera hora, probablemente lleguemos al mediodía.

-Vale

Noche

Trrr…

Lis abrió por un momento los ojos al sentir otra de las réplicas, pero estaba tan cansada que se volvió a dormir. En los asientos de adelante, Cuddy observaba a su pequeña dormir desde el asiento del co-piloto. House escuchaba las mismas noticias de la tarde por la radio, sólo que el número de víctimas fatales aumentaba peligrosamente. La endocrina suspiró y apagó la radio, ganándose una mirada asesina del nefrólogo. Cuddy por toda respuesta, tomó su mano y se recostó en el asiento, cerrando los ojos lentamente. House se fijó en lo profundo que su hija dormía antes de acariciarle el rostro a su esposa y besarla tiernamente en los labios. Tomados de las manos se durmieron.

Hospital de campaña, tarde del otro día

-Aquí vamos: 1, 2, 3 ¡Despeje! –Cuddy trataba en vano de resucitar a un hombre de entrada edad, encontrado entre los escombros- Vamos de nuevo ¡Despeje!

-Es inútil –Dijo un paramédico que la acompañaba- Declare la hora de la muerte doctora.

-¡No, aún está vivo! 1,2,3 ¡Despeje!

-3 personas más han llegado ¡Declare la hora de muerte doctora!

Cuddy miró el cuerpo inerte de aquel hombre y contuvo una lágrima. Con la voz quebrada dijo:

-Hora de muerte: 5: 31 p.m.

Le hubiera encantado largarse a llorar, lamentarse por la pérdida, pedir perdón por no hacer más. Pero ahí llegaba otro hombre, lleno de heridas y sin respiración, esperando por sus auxilios.

¡Era una decana de medicina! Y sin embargo estaba en una tienda de campaña, sin bañarse y reviviendo a gente que ya todos daban por muerta. Estaba harta, cansada, quería irse a la tranquilidad de su oficina, dejando que los otros hicieran el trabajo que ella hace mucho había dejado.

-¡Doctora Cuddy, aquí viene el oxígeno! –El paramédico otra vez la hizo reaccionar. Cuddy dejó que le pusieran oxígeno al hombre mientras hacía lo posible por ver el origen del problema- Necesito a un anestesista cuando antes.

-Están ocupados todos ¿Qué ocurre?

-Una costilla rota está lastimando el pulmón, hay que operar cuanto antes.

-Tendrá que hacerlo sin anestesia.

-¿¡Qué!?

-Mueva la costilla lo necesario para que deje de obstruir a los pulmones.

Cuddy ni siquiera tenía tiempo para protestar. Se cambió de guantes y en menos de lo que se dio cuenta ya estaba removiendo una castilla por sobre la piel con sus propias manos, temblando al sentir el grito desesperado del hombre. Sus pulmones seguían obstruidos ¡Es que en la escuela de medicina jamás le enseñaron a mover costillas de esa manera!

-Aquí estoy –Un hombre joven llegó corriendo- Gracias doctora, yo me encargo.

-¿Usted es…?

-Traumatólogo, no se preocupe, creo que la necesitan por allá.

A penas y parpadeaba, corría de un lugar al otro, hasta que un doctor le dijo:

-Tómate un descanso, tu turno se reanudará a las 7 en el sector de curaciones.

-Gracias.

Caminó hasta la tienda en donde dormían: un lugar lleno de sacos de dormir. En un rincón, se encontraban 3 sacos asignados para ellos. Se recostó en uno y sintió como su cuerpo por fin lograba relajarse luego de tanto alboroto. Su pierna comenzó a dolerle de nuevo y pensó que por fin entendía a House.

Cerró los ojos y muchas lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos, sin creerse todo lo que estaba viviendo. Una voz femenina la hizo reaccionar:

-¿Estás bien?

-Eh… -Cuddy se secó las lágrimas- sí, sí, no es nada.

-¿Quieres volver a casa verdad?

-No creas que soy cobarde, es que yo…

-No viniste como misionera, estabas aquí. Lo sé, no te culpo por querer irte.

-Gracias por tu comprensión.

-¿Es House tu esposo verdad?

-¿Ya es popular aquí? Dios qué tiene este hombre.

-Le dolía mucho la pierna, se está duchando allá afuera, quizás debas ver si está bien.

-Quizás ¿Sabes si mi hija está bien? Es una niña de 8 años con el cabello…

-Sí lo sé, ella sí es muy popular aquí. Se encuentra muy bien.

-Oh, qué bien.

-Hasta luego.

-Oye –La muchacha paró- ¿Podría darme un baño también? De verdad lo necesito.

-Claro, aprovecha ahora, quizás el agua se acabe luego.

-Bien.

Tarde

House curaba la pierna de un hombre cuando Cuddy se le acercó. Vestía otra ropa que le quedaba un poco pequeña, resaltando aún más su busto y caderas. Tenía el cabello amarrado en una coleta y la cara lavada, sin maquillaje y con una herida en la frente que se estaba cicatrizando. Se puso una bata blanca que traía en la mano y los lentes de aumento que afortunadamente habían caído en su maleta.

-Creo que allá te necesitan, yo me encargo.

-Luces bien –Se levantó y le cedió el asiento a su esposa, quien continuó la sutura que él estaba haciendo- Hablé con la embajada de nuevo.

-¿Qué dijeron?

-Quizás pasado mañana podamos partir.

Los labios de la endocrina temblaron. Se quedó mirando un punto fijo sin llorar, pero evidentemente destrozada al tener que aceptar estar más días en este infierno. House se dio cuenta de esto y tocó su hombro, tratando de alguna manera hacerla sentir mejor. Cuddy acarició su mano y sonrió falsamente:

-Te necesitan más que yo.

House se fue.

Noche

-Tengo frío –Le dijo susurrando Lis a Cuddy, ambas dentro del saco de dormir- Me duelen los pies, siento hormiguitas.

-¿Te pusiste los calcetines del maletín?

-Sí, pero aún así están congelados mamá.

Cuddy levantó la cabeza y vio a la mayoría durmiendo, pero algunos sacos desocupados. Se levantó y salió del saco, sintiendo enseguida un escalofrío atravesarle el cuerpo. Lis la miraba cubierta completamente y temblando, extrañada.

-Voy a tratar de traerte algo más ¿Bien?

Caminó rápidamente sintiendo como sus pies y manos se congelaban en esa fría noche de agosto. Salió de la tienda y entró a la otra, en donde algunos doctores seguían atendiendo pacientes. Entre ellos estaba House.

-¿Por qué sigues aquí? –Le preguntó la endocrina muy pálida, víctima del intenso frío- Pensé que tu turno terminaba hace una hora.

-No sé lo que tiene este paciente y no me dejaría dormir de todas maneras –Arrugó el ceño al ver como su esposa temblaba de frío- ¿Te levantaste para venir a buscarme? Porque si sigues aquí enfermarás y eso es lo último que necesito.

-Vine a ver si los doctores de turno podrían prestarnos sus sacos de dormir, Lis tiene mucho frío.

-Hey Turner –House se dirigió a uno de los doctores que atendía a una mujer conectada a una máquina de oxígeno- ¿Podrías prestarle tu saco a mi esposa? Ella y mi hija están congeladas hasta los huesos.

-No hay problema –Dijo el doctor con una sonrisa- Están en la esquina contraria.

-Gracias –Caminó unos metros en dirección contraria pero paró, volvió hacia House y lo abrazó intensamente. House, sorprendido, sólo atinó a acariciar su espalda- Dime… -Lo miró con los ojos vidriosos- dime que saldremos de ésta –Susurró, con la mirada en el suelo y tan cerca de sus labios que sentía su cálida respiración- estaremos bien ¿Verdad? Estaremos bien…

Por toda respuesta, House la besó tiernamente en los labios. Cuddy trató de meter su lengua pero el nefrólogo se lo impidió:

-No empieces algo que sabes que no terminarás.

-Lo siento –Lo volvió a besar en forma superficial y se alejó- Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches.

Tarde del día siguiente

-Hora de muerte: 4:36 p.m. –Declaró Cuddy a punto de llorar, cubriendo con una sábana el cuerpo inerte de una niña de 7 años, encontrada bajo los escombros con la cara totalmente destrozada.

-¡Cuddy! –Gritó House a varios metros en otra camilla- ¡Ven, te necesito!

Cuddy corrió a ver a su marido: trataba de contener a un hombre quién no dejaba de gritar y chillar, con las extremidades congeladas y sin varios dedos.

-Vamos, inyéctale una tranquilizante, hazlo.

-Greg… -Cuddy aún seguía en trance y no dejaba de recordar el cadáver de esa niña: esa que muy bien pudo ser Lis.

-¿¡Qué demonios piensas!? ¡Inyéctale!

Otro doctor se unió:

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Inyéctale algo y duérmelo, está enloquecido.

El doctor en segundos ya lo había hecho. Cuddy estaba pálida e inmóvil, House furioso:

-¿¡Qué demonios te pasa!?

-No estaba segura de qué inyectarle –Se excusó molesta pero evidentemente avergonzada.

-En el hospital, tú eres el eslabón principal ¿¡Cómo carajos has llegado ahí si no sabes ni siquiera ponerle un tranquilizante a un moribundo!?

-¡Cállate!

Doctores y enfermeras escuchaban en silencio la discusión del matrimonio mientras curaban al hombre.

-¿¡Alguna vez has siquiera atendido pacientes!?

-¡Cállate o te juro que te arrepentirás!

-¡Estoy cansada de esta Cuddy tonta y débil, no fue con ella con quién me casé!

-¡Soy humana Greg por Dios!

-¡Eres doctora, y una excelente por lo demás, compórtate como tal!

-¡¡Esa niña pudo ser mi hija!!

-¡Pero no lo es, da gracias por eso y salva vidas!

-¿¡Y a ti desde cuándo te importa salvar vidas!?

-¡Desde que las tengo que salvar para sacar a mi hija y a mi tonta esposa de aquí!

-¡VETE AL DEMONIO!

Cuddy salió corriendo ahogada en lágrimas. House volvió a mirar al paciente, furioso por lo sucedido.

1 hora después, en una casa deshabitada.

House entró por la ventana a una casa vacía cerca del hospital de campaña. Recorrió algunas habitaciones y encontró a Cuddy recostada en una cama de dos plazas, con los ojos muy hinchados y rojos.

El nefrólogo avanzó a paso lento por la habitación hasta quedar a 1 metro de la cama; comenzó a jugar con su bastón mirando al suelo, buscando las palabras con las que comenzar a hablar. Cuddy no lo miraba, parecía perdida en algún punto del espacio. House miró a la habitación y rascándose la cabeza dijo:

-¿Cómo llegaste a este lugar?

-Los dueños se fueron luego del terremoto, no queda casi ninguna pertenencia –Cuddy por fin lo miró: no lucía enojada con él ni mostraba algún signo de rencor. Sus ojos estaban cansados, tristes, pero de enojo no había nada- Necesitaba pensar.

-¿Sobre qué? Si es por lo que te dije…

-No tiene nada que ver con eso.

-Si estás molesta dímelo, te dije cosas horribles y…

-La gente hace cosas estúpidas en situaciones como ésta.

-¿Entonces estás bien, no estás molesta?

-Sí estoy molesta, pero no contigo –Levantó su cuerpo y se sentó en la cama. House se sentó a su lado- Soy una cobarde, lo sé, pero no soporto estar en este lugar en donde todo se desmorona ¡Quiero volver a mi hogar!

Y una vez más, un montón de lágrimas emergieron de sus ojos. House sólo atinó a acariciar su espalda, pero se dio cuenta que esto no bastaba y la abrazó. Sintió su pecho humedecerse por las lágrimas de la endocrinóloga y se sintió fatal. Por lo que vivían, por lo vivido y quizás por las cosas que aún debían vivir.

Trr... una fuerte réplica los asustó nuevamente. Las lágrimas de Cuddy ahora se transformaron en un llanto desgarrador y su calma desapareció:

-¡Quiero irme de aquí, lejos de toda esta porquería!

-Cálmate.

-¡Quiero dormir tranquila, quiero bañarme, comer, ver televisión, trabajar, LO QUE SEA! ¡Quiero mi vida!

-¿Y crees que perdiendo así el control las cosas se solucionarán? Yo también quiero salir de aquí pero eso aún no es posible.

-¡Greg sácame de aquí, te lo suplico!

-¡Basta, no me pidas eso porque sabes que he hecho hasta lo imposible! –Ahora House se había alterado- Saldremos de esta Lisa, te lo prometo.

-¡No digas eso, quizás todo esto se termina mañana, quizás muramos el día de mañana! ¿¡Sabes lo que es vivir con eso!?

-¡Sí, quizás todo se acabe mañana, o quizás saldremos de esta, volveremos a nuestra casa y nuestras vidas volverán a ser las de antes! ¡Quizás, quizás, todo puede suceder Lisa y prefiero pensar que despertaremos mañana porque me da una razón para seguir en pie hoy!

Cuddy lo abrazó y lloró por varios minutos más, hasta que poco a poco comenzó a calmarse. Al separarse House no pudo evitar acariciar sus rosadas mejillas y secar una de las últimas y vagas lágrimas que quedaban en sus ojos. La endocrina tomó su mano y sonrió tímidamente:

-Gracias.

Por toda respuesta, House la besó cálidamente en los labios.

Un beso que pretendía ser corto, pero que Cuddy alargó. Abrazó su cuello y trató de profundizarlo mucho más, pero House se separó:

-Lisa...

-Shhhh… -Ahora fue Cuddy quién lo besó- Hablas demasiado…

Para el nefrólogo, los labios de la endocrina eran como chocolate, porque la idea de seguir negándose a sentirlos acariciar los suyos lo mataba. Cuddy seguía tratando de meter su lengua pero House se distanciaba cada vez que parecía capturarlo.

-Lisa, enserio, no quiero que empieces algo que no acabarás –House sintió que nadie lo escuchaba. Cuddy no lo miraba a él, sino a sus labios, con un deseo que se le escapaba de los ojos, como un gato cuidando la carnicería- ¿Me estás escuchando?

-Ajam… -Sin esperar más aprobación, Cuddy lo besó y metió su lengua a la fuerza, una mezcla de furia y pasión a la que House no se pudo seguir negando.

-¿Cuddy qué…?

-No sé qué estoy haciendo –Lo interrumpió, mirando sus labios con aún más deseo que segundos atrás- Ni quiero pensar más en eso. Quizás esto no lleve a nada, es cierto, quizás a última hora me acobarde, sí, y soy muy egoísta al ponerte en esta situación. Es sólo que… Dios estoy muriendo por besarte. Es lo único que quiero hacer, lo único en lo que estoy pensando. Estamos en la mitad de la nada, en un infierno, y yo sólo pienso que tus labios son exquisitos, que adoro tocarlos, lamerlos… adoro todo de ellos. Pero sobre todo, adoro cuando me besas, sentir tu aliento, como me abrazas… QUIERO BESARTE, eso quiero, ahora mismo, y quiero que me prometas que aunque el suelo se parta en dos no te separarás de mí. Sé que te pido demasiado, lo sé, soy una egoísta que ama besarte.

-Lisa… -House sonreía, pero Cuddy no se daba cuenta.

-Quizás esto no lleve a nada Greg, o quizás el mundo se acabe mañana, en uno rato, quizás ahora. Y en vez de aprovechar el tiempo besándote, estoy aquí explicándote por qué quiero besarte ¿¡No es obvio!? Desde que te conozco es que muero por besarte ¡20 años muriendo por besarte! Dios AMO besarte, tocarte, sentirte, y quizás en un minuto más todo se acabe, y en vez de aprovechar nuestro último minuto besándonos ¡Estoy aquí explicándote por qué quiero besarte! ¡QUIERO BESARTE MI AMOR! ¡QUIERO…!

House la calló con un gran y apasionado BESO. Tomó de su cintura y Cuddy se apegó más a su cuerpo mientras sus labios se movían en forma desesperada, tratando de capturar y sentir hasta el último centímetro de su boca.

La endocrina se quitó la camiseta que vestía con algo de desesperación, como si en aquel acto en el que sus labios se separaron, el mundo de verdad se fuese a acabar. Abrió las piernas y dejó que House se subiera encima, provocando enseguida fricción con su miembro erecto. Amarró la cintura del nefrólogo entre sus piernas y permitió que sus labios se separaran sólo para sentir como besaba su cuello y bajaba hasta sus pechos, los que el doctor acarició antes de comenzar a succionarlos, lo que sin duda era una de las cosas que más extrañaba del sexo con su esposa.

Trr… otra réplica se hizo sentir y los detuvo por unos instantes. Cuddy tembló, pero enseguida volvió a besarlo suplicándole continuar. House no se hizo esperar y apretando sus nalgas presionó más el miembro cubierto de su esposa, sintiendo como poco a poco los dos comenzaban a desesperarse por concretarlo.

-Humm….

La endocrina acarició su cabello gimiendo una vez más. El nefrólogo quería seguir bajando pero ésta se lo impidió y lo trajo de nuevo a sus labios. Se besaban apasionadamente mientras la endocrina desabrochaba los pantalones de su esposo, algo torpe, como si hubiera perdido la práctica luego de tantos meses. Pero como algunas cosas no se olvidan, en menos de 1 minuto ya estaba liberando la erección del nefrólogo y acariciándolo, escuchando como House gemía al sentir las cálidas y finas manos de la endocrina tocar su intimidad.

-¿Estás segura de esto? –Le preguntó House una vez más, cuando ya le había bajado la braga a Cuddy y sólo faltaba entrar- No quiero que…

-Estoy segura que te mataré si vuelves a decir otra palabra…

-Dios TE AMO -Y la penetró. Escuchó un gemido de dolor de la endocrina y antes de acomodarse en su interior, la miró a los ojos. Estos brillaban y una linda sonrisa cubría su rostro.

-Creo que no te mataré por decir eso –Se notaba cierta incomodidad en su voz, pero aún así sonreía de una forma que ni el mejor mentiroso del mundo hubiera podido fingir.

Se besaron por última vez antes de comenzar a embestir. Cuddy se aferró al cuello de House mientras sentía como sus llegadas cada vez eran mejor recibidas por su cuerpo. Lo que comenzó con el típico dolor, quizás mucho más fuerte, pronto se transformó en PLACER. Se mordía la lengua para no gritar, pero era tantas las sensaciones que sentía que no podía evitarlo.

Eso a House lo estimulaba aún más. Por fin veía a su esposa totalmente entregada al placer y disfrutar del acto tanto como él. Se sintió como en el éxtasis con tan sólo entrar en su cuerpo, pero escucharla demostrar tan abierta y honestamente todo lo que sentía era algo que no podía expresar.

Aumentó la intensidad, sintiendo como el cuerpo de su esposa se arqueaba y gemía más fuerte aún. Sintió que tuvo más de un orgasmo antes de que él terminara y llegara el éxtasis también.

-Oh…DIOS.

Los dos boca arriba en la cama, mirando el techo un punto que no existía, no hacían más que intentar respirar con normalidad, siéndoles una tarea imposible. Sus corazones eufóricos luchaban por salirse del cuerpo, sus cuerpos transpirados y el aire que tan dificultosamente entraba a sus pulmones, todo era poco comparado con lo que sentían en esos momentos.

-No…puedo creer… -Comenzó a hablar con dificultad Cuddy, mirando a House con los ojos tan abiertos que parecía que se iban a salir- que haya… haya estado sin esto…

House comenzó a reír mientras Cuddy volvía a mirar el techo consternada. El nefrólogo la rodeó con los brazos y aún riendo le preguntó:

-¿Cuántos orgasmos tuviste?

-Dejé de contar luego del 3ro…

-¿¡ENSERIO!?

Cuddy lentamente sonrió y asintió con los ojos brillantes de la emoción. House la besó en los labios.

Noche

-¿Dónde estaban? –Preguntó Lis en su saco de dormir al ver llegar a sus padres, curiosamente tomados de la mano y sonriendo como nunca- ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

-Nada –Respondieron al unísono, mirándose con complicidad. Se acostaron y se abrazaron debajo de los sacos de dormir. Lis seguía atónita.

-¿¡Qué les ocurre!?

-Nada –Volvieron a responder- ¿Quieres dormir con nosotros?

-¿¡No creen que ya han hecho de mi niñez lo suficiente anormal!?

Lis tomó su saco y a varios metros de ellos se puso a dormir, indignada. House y Cuddy rieron por lo bajo.

-Creo que tiene razón.

-Yo también…

Mediodía del día siguiente, Concepción.

Bastaron unos minutos en la ciudad de Concepción para que la familia tuviera real conciencia de lo que estaba sucediendo: el lindo lugar que hace pocos días recorrieron, hoy estaba en las ruinas. No había más que gente corriendo por las calles, ladrones asaltando tiendas destruidas, calles inutilizables, toda una vida hecha pedazos.

Pararon en una esquina y Lis pudo escuchar como un pequeño niño lloraba por un poco de agua. Comenzaron a avanzar lentamente, escuchó a más niños suplicar por agua, comida, abrigo y familiares desaparecidos.

-Era un lindo lugar –Fue todo lo que la pequeña ojiazul pudo comentar, con un nudo en la garganta por todo lo presenciado.

-A la naturaleza no le importa eso –Cuddy, quien intentaba no mostrarse tan afectada, apretó su mano- Quizás es sólo una prueba, lo que no te mata…

-Te hace más fuerte –Completó Lis- Creo que preferiría no ser tan fuerte.

-Las cosas pasan –La endocrina la besó en la mejilla- Cuando lleguemos a NJ, enviaremos nosotros también un equipo especial ¿Te parece?

-Si es que logramos llegar…

-Llegaremos.

Pero aunque era una afirmación, miró a House, quién a su lado se mantenía en silencio y pensativo, como preguntándole si eso era de verdad real. House acarició su espalda.

Avión

-Estamos despegando –Dijo emocionada Lis viendo por la ventana del avión- ¿Cuántas horas son?

-Varias, así que mejor ve una película o duerme –Respondió House mirando por la ventana también, como los alrededores del aeropuerto aún estaban hecho añicos.

-Es increíble lo que hemos vivido –Dijo Cuddy suspirando, cuando Lis estaba muy concentrada en la película como para ponerle atención- Aún no puedo creer que de verdad estemos regresando a NJ.

-Cuando estemos allá ahogándonos en whisky lo creerás.

El avión comenzó a despegar. Cuddy tomó fuertemente la mano de House mirando hacia un punto cualquiera, nerviosa. El nefrólogo se dio un 'gusto' y la besó en los labios al tiempo que la abrazaba por la cintura, ganándose una pequeña y dulce caricia de la endocrina.

Comenzaron a elevarse y Lis no hacía más que fijarse en lo que poco a poco se iba perdiendo de vista: casas en el suelo, vidas enteras hechas pedazos, años de esfuerzos convertidos a nada. Ya muy alto, sobre las nubes, sintió que todo era muy lejano. Se sintió por fin ajena a aquel infierno en el que se habían transformado sus vacaciones. Pero si cerraba los ojos, aún podía revivir el ruido de la cabaña moviéndose como licuadora, el del mar destrozando todo lo que tenía a su paso, los llantos, gritos; aún veía los rostros pálidos y desfigurados de aquellos cadáveres encontrados entre los escombros, el olor a sangre y muerte, a destrucción… a Matías, muerto.

Entonces una sensación de angustia la hacía abrir los ojos y volver a SU realidad. En horas, estaría a salvo en su hogar mientras que toda esa gente seguía atrapada ahí, sintiendo día y noche las réplicas de aquel cataclismo que casi acabó con sus vidas.

Miró a su mamá, quién intentaba dormir apoyada del hombro de House, desabrochó su cinturón y se subió muy tiernamente en su regazo. Cuddy abrió los ojos y la miró, sonriendo, y luego de apegarla a su pecho y besarle la mejilla, le habló con un susurro:

-¿No estás algo grande para esto?

-Sigo siendo tu pequeña niña, mamá.

-Así es –La besó en los labios tiernamente- Mi pequeña niña…

Un par de horas después dejaban Chile, un país en ruinas que sin duda jamás olvidarían…

* * *

Dedicado a todos los fallecidos, damnificados y afectados por el terremoto del 27 de febrero del 2010. Dedicado a CHILE, el país que se cae y luego se levanta, MI QUERIDO Y HERMOSO PAÍS.


	43. Un día cualquiera

Hola! :) .. como siempre, perdón por la tardanza... Quería subir capítulo el 2 de mayo pero no fue posible :S .. Saben por qué el 2 de mayo? Porque ese día (O sea una semana exacta atrás) se cumplió UN AÑO desde que comencé este fic :D .. Bravooo :D .. El tiempo pasa muy rápido don't you think?

Como la idea de este fic comenzó mostrando episodios del matrimonio de Cuddy y House, este capi es una especie de 'capítulo transición'. El nombre lo dice todo, ocurren cosas nada extraordinarias, muy rutinarias y que supuestamente ellos viven. Hay una part muy loca que fue idea de Kmi, y se lo he agradecido a mi manera, jajaja.. Ya entenderás Kmi ;) .. y al final no escribí tu secuestro, lo siento :( para la próxima será..

Un saludo para todas las madres en éste día y en especial para mi linda madre :D TEAMOOOOOOO mami linda linda :B ..

COMENTEEEEN

* * *

**Un día cualquiera**

Lunes, 7 a.m.

-Hora de levantarse –Anunció Cuddy abriendo las cortinas de su habitación y dejando entrar al fresco sol mañanero. House se tapó con la frazada y se quejó, como siempre- Las vacaciones se acabaron cariño, es hora de trabajar.

-¿Cuánto más tendremos que trabajar hasta que decidas robarte el dinero del hospital, huir a Australia y criar koalas el resto de nuestra vida?

-No aún –Cuddy sonrió y le arrebató las mantas- Levántate.

-¿Sabes qué? –House se incorporó bien sentándose en la cama y viéndola de arriba abajo, sonriendo- Luces bien.

Cuddy también sonrió. Vestía un traje nuevo color damasco: un abrigo corto pero que la cubría casi en su totalidad, con una fina bufanda blanca tapándole el cuello. Unos pantalones de tela color damasco también con un leve pitillo y unas botas cortas de color blanco. Su cabello, más largo de lo que solía usarlo, estaba arreglado de manera de cubrir un poco su frente y los sectores de la cara que aún tenían cicatrices. Su rostro, usualmente pálido, estaba levemente tostado y con la cara lavada, apenas un brillo en los labios.

-Pero dime ¿Por qué no veo mi escote preferido asomar entre tus prendas?

-Tu escote está en recuperación –Respondió con simpleza, desabrochándose el abrigo y mostrándole algunas cicatrices en sus pechos- Si lo muestro en estas condiciones pensarás que me maltratas –Le pasó una ropa que estaba tendida en el sofá del día anterior- Ve a bañarte, muy perfumado ¿Ok?

-¿No quieres…? –La tomó de su cintura y se acercó, en forma sugerente.

-Hemos follado como animales desde que llegamos, creo que mi chica necesita descansar.

-¿Sí? Descansó por bastante tiempo…

-No –Se alejó y saliendo de la habitación le gritó:- ¡No tardes!

Entró a la habitación de Lis y ésta también dormía profundamente. Abrió las cortinas y haciendo la misma rutina que con House, la despertó:

-Hora de levantarse Srta. House…

-¿Ya estamos en septiembre? ¿Cómo diablos pasó tan rápido el tiempo? –Se levantó y aún bostezando tomó su uniforme de la silla de su escritorio y se fue hacia su baño- Quiero tostadas con mantequilla de maní, mamá.

-Ok.

Cuddy llegó hasta la cocina, puso a calentar agua en el hervidor, tostadas en el tostador y tres platos en una pequeña mesa ubicada en la cocina. En un puesto puso un tazón grande de color rojo, en el otro una taza pequeña y en el tercero un vaso grande con una bombilla. Preparaba huevos revueltos con tocino cuando House entró a la cocina:

-Huele bien –Se sentó en el puesto del tazón rojo, Cuddy le pasó el hervidor y café en polvo- ¿Por qué no usaste la cafetera?

-Se ha descompuesto, quizás a la salida pase a comprar una nueva ¿Vas a quererlo con leche?

-Claro, mis huesos se pudren con los años…

-Tendrás que esperar, no la he puesto a calentar –Sacó del refrigerador una botella de leche blanca y la echó en una olla, la que puso a calentar- Me ha llamado Foreman, dice que un caso se les está poniendo difícil.

-¿Qué harían sin papi?

-Nada –Lo besó en los labios sonriendo, puso el sartén con huevos sobre la mesa y varias tostadas en el plato de House y dos en su plato. Sacó la olla de la cocina y echó un poco de leche en el tazón de House.

-¿Y la enana?

-Aquí estoy –Lis llegó a la cocina vistiendo una falda gris, una camisa blanca y una cinta roja en el cuello. Sacó un pote con mantequilla de maní del refrigerador, tostadas del tostador y se sentó- La escuela apesta.

-Es tu primer día –Cuddy le sirvió leche con milo en el vaso- Verás a tus compañeros…

-Como sea…

Cuddy se sentó y los tres comenzaron a desayunar.

En poco rato ya todos habían terminado. El timbre sonó y Lis fue a abrir.

-Mamá, ha llegado Joanna.

-Hola Sra. House –Saludó una mujer de 40 años- Dr. House…

-Jo querida ¿Podrías retirar estas cosas? Nos retrasamos.

-No se preocupe, yo me encargo.

-Eres la mejor.

Cuddy salió de la cocina. House, quién seguía ahí leyendo el periódico, miró a la empleada:

-La nana y el jefe solos en la cocina… dramático.

-Te oí –Le advirtió Cuddy entrando de nuevo a la cocina y sacando una botella de jugo individual del refrigerador.

-Aguafiestas.

-Levántate, aún debes arreglar algunas cosas.

-¿Cómo qué?

-Sólo ven.

House se levantó a regodientas y siguió a Cuddy a la habitación.

-¿Qué es lo que…?

Se vio callada por los labios de Cuddy.

-Oh… ¿No estábamos retrasados?

-Sólo serán 5 minutos –Dijo sacándose la blusa y volviéndolo a besar- 3 minutos tomando en cuenta cómo se ha comportado nuestro amigo estos días.

-¿Sabes qué? Ya no estoy en edad de seguirte el ritmo, tengo mi límite y tú también.

-¿Vamos a tener sexo o qué?

-Oh qué mierda…

Habitación de Lis

Lis echaba sus útiles escolares en una pequeña mochila color azul. Se miró en un gran espejo ubicada en una esquina de la habitación y se cepilló por enésima vez el cabello. En ese sentido, había salido tan vanidosa como su madre. Abrió la puerta y vio la de sus padres: estaba cerrada y hace algunos minutos no. Miró el reloj: aún podía darles algo de privacidad antes de comenzar a gritar. Prendió el Iphone y recostada en la cama se puso a escuchar música.

Habitación de House y Cuddy

Cuddy se arreglaba el cabello con una amplia sonrisa mientras House se subía los pantalones y se ponía la camisa. Miró la hora y vio que ya estaban muy retrasados, por lo que aseguró de estar como nueva antes de salir de la habitación y correr a la de Lis. House miró la foto de su velador: él sentado en el sofá y Cuddy abrazándolo del cuello por atrás, con una linda sonrisa.

Sonrió y se fue caminando lentamente hacia el auto de Cuddy. Se sentó en el asiento del co-piloto (Era ley que el dueño del auto manejaba) y esperó a que Cuddy y Lis salieran. Lis llegó a los pocos minutos y Cuddy al final.

-¿Todo listo? –Preguntó la endocrina mirando por la ventana del auto a su hija. La niña asintió- Allá vamos.

Emprendieron rumbo.

St. Brelade school

La escuela privada St. Brelade se ubicaba a casi una hora de Trenton, en la mitad del campo. Era una escuela gigante, casi de las magnitudes de una universidad. Las afueras y alrededores estaban cubiertos casi en su totalidad por pasto, muchos árboles y también jardines de flores. Había un lago que cruzaba toda la zona y se veían algunos pececitos nadando por ahí. La escuela comenzaba poco a poco a llenarse de niños de todas las edades y muchísimos autos lujosos acaparaban junto al de Cuddy. Había un edificio grande en el centro y varias salas pequeñas distribuidas por toda la zona.

Lis se bajó y Cuddy hizo lo mismo.

-Mamá, no tienes que acompañarme si no quieres.

-Sólo será el primer día.

Lis rodó los ojos resignada y comenzó a caminar rumbo al edificio principal. Cuddy sacó las llaves y se bajó, House le dijo:

-¿Por qué carajos la hemos puesto en un lugar tan lejano?

-Me lo has preguntado desde que tiene 6 años…

-Y lo seguiré haciendo hasta que me lo expliques.

-Mañana vendrá el chofer.

Cuddy acomodó mejor su bufanda y caminando rápido alcanzó a Lis. Entraron al edificio y caminaron por un pasillo amplio de piedra hasta llegar a una de las salas. En la puerta estaba una señora de unos 50 años recibiendo a los pequeños. En cuanto vio a Cuddy y Lis, sonrió:

-Sra. House, qué gusto me da verlas.

-Igualmente profesora –Cuddy besó en la mejilla a Lis- Suerte cariño.

-Adiós mamá.

Lis entró al salón y un montón de niños y niñas se abalanzaron hacia ella, mientras la pequeña indiferente se sentaba en su banco y comenzaba a contestar muy calmada todas las preguntas de sus amigos.

-Supimos que estuvo en Chile el día del terremoto, debió ser algo horrible.

-Lo fue –No tenía ánimo de recordarlo- Pero estamos bien, es lo importante.

-¿Está usted recuperada de…eh…?

-Sí –Respondió con cortesía, entendiendo que se refería a su depresión- Estoy muy bien, gracias.

-Me alegro.

-Por la tarde vendrá la niñera por ella, me temo que mis horarios no me permiten venir ni a mi marido tampoco.

-No se preocupe.

-Adiós profesora.

-Adiós Sra. House.

Cuddy miró la hora y comenzó a correr hacia el auto, alarmada.

Hospital Princenton-Plainsboro

-Sé amable –Le repitió Cuddy a House caminando hacia la entrada- En realidad, me basta con que no seas un bastardo por hoy.

-¿Estás emocionada?

-¿Emocionada? ¿Por qué me iba a emocionar el estrés, el cansancio y el papeleo?

-Eh… ¿Por qué eres tú?

-Bien, estoy emocionada –Admitió, sonrojada- Pero sólo un poco…

House rodó los ojos y abrió la puerta de la entrada principal.

-¡Bienvenida!

Cuddy y House se quedaron sin palabras. Un letrero muy grande en medio del lobby decía con letras llamativas 'Bienvenida Dra. Cuddy' y mucha gente del personal aplaudía y sonreía. Entre ellos Wilson, Chase y Cameron; ésta última sosteniendo a un pequeño bebé en sus brazos.

Cuddy, roja como un tomate pero con una bella sonrisa, comenzó a recibir los fraternales abrazos de sus empleados y amigos mientras éstos no hacían más que felicitarla, preguntarle cómo se encontraba y suplicarle detalles sobre el día del terremoto en el país sudamericano.

La decana miró a su lado buscando a House y compartir con él su alegría, pero él ya no estaba. Comenzaba a decepcionarse cuando una de las enfermeras le entregó un hermoso ramo de rosas rojas:

-De parte de la junta, doctora.

-Dios mío, son hermosas –Miró todo a su alrededor y no pudo evitar emocionarse- Yo… les agradezco mucho, esto ha sido un muy lindo gesto de su parte –El personal aplaudió, sonrientes- Gracias por su apoyo estos meses, espero no decepcionarlos.

Otra lluvia de aplausos se escuchó y con la misma imborrable sonrisa caminó hacia su oficina, haciéndoles señas a Wilson, Chase y Cameron para que entraran. Los doctores entraron.

-Antes que nada –Miró al bebé que Cameron sostenía- ¿Cómo es que nadie me avisó que este pequeño muchacho ya había llegado al mundo?

-Eh… ¿Estabas atrapada en la mitad de la nada? –Respondió Wilson sarcástico, ganándose una mirada de Cuddy- Lo siento…

-Toma –Cameron le entregó con mucho cuidado el bebé a Cuddy- Se llama Dylan.

-Hey… -Cuddy comenzó a mecer al pequeño en sus brazos, haciendo suaves ruiditos con la boca- Mira qué chico tan guapo eres.

-Luces bien –Comentó la inmunóloga mirando enternecida la interacción de la endocrina con su hijo- Considerando todas las circunstancias.

-Lo estoy –Cuddy miró a su amiga con una bella sonrisa- No pensé que lo estaría alguna vez, pero lo estoy. Estoy muy bien conmigo misma.

-Me alegra escuchar eso.

-¿De quién fue la idea de este recibimiento, por cierto? –El pequeño Dylan abrió los ojos e hizo unas extrañas muecas, como bostezando- ¿Tienes sueño pequeño? Sí, es que esta vieja loca no deja de hablarte, pero Dios eres tan lindo.

-No fue una idea, sólo una sugerencia –Respondió Wilson- Digo, regresas luego de 3 meses de no pisar el hospital, sin pastillas, sin depresión y sobreviviente de un terremoto. No sé por qué no hemos hecho una fiesta en el recibidor.

-No es para tanto –Cuddy le devolvió el bebé a su madre- Pero fue algo lindo.

-Supimos del terremoto pocas horas luego de que ocurrió –Dijo Chase- Muchos sabían que estaban vacacionando ahí y el hospital era un caos por eso.

-Tratamos de comunicarnos lo antes de posible, pero las cosas estaban muy difíciles ahí.

-Fue una suerte que hayan vuelto tan pronto –Exclamó Wilson.

-Así es.

-Bueno, te dejaremos volver a poner las cosas en orden –Dijo Cameron- Vengan a cenar hoy por la noche, prepararemos algo delicioso.

-Bien, ahí estaremos.

Los tres doctores salieron. Cuddy comenzó con su trabajo, al fin.

Cafetería, mediodía.

House comía un trozo de pollo cuando Cuddy llegó junto a él agitada.

-¿Aún extrañas el hospital cariño?

-Podríamos llenar mi auto con todo el papeleo que me han dejado –Le quitó la ensalada a House- ¡Qué serían sin mí!

-¿Qué harás el día en que te pida que dejes de trabajar?

-Eh… ¿Mandarte al diablo, quizás?

-Y tan tierna que estabas en las vacaciones…

-Lisa, querida –El Dr. Geller, jefe del departamento de psiquiatría y quién ordenó las vacaciones de Cuddy, se acercó a la mesa del matrimonio- No había tenido la oportunidad de darte la bienvenida en persona.

-Jack –Cuddy se levantó y lo abrazó fraternalmente- Muchas gracias, por todo.

-Luces bien, a pesar de lo ocurrido.

-¿Hablas del terremoto?

-Sí.

-Bueno, aún me quedan algunas heridas –Le mostró una parte de su frente con una pequeña cicatriz cubierta por su cabello- Pero es lo mínimo.

-¿Y respecto a lo otro?

-Ni un gramo de antidepresivo en un mes.

-¡Felicidades! –Esta vez Geller la abrazó- Creo que ésta es la Lisa que todos queremos ver.

-Eso creo también.

Durante todo su almuerzo, la misma conversación se repitió con varios doctores, lo que obviamente molestó a House:

-¿¡Hasta cuándo tendré que aguantar que te vean las tetas y te manoseen el culo!?

-¿Ah…?

-Era una exageración.

-Ha sido un día ajetreado.

-Siempre tienes días ajetreados, éste es una mierda.

-En una semana nadie estará interesado en mí.

-Me incluyo.

-Já-já.

El localizador de House sonó, pero éste no se movió luego de verlo. Cuddy, quién aún no podía terminar su pobre ensalada, preguntó:

-¿Le ocurrió algo a tu paciente?

-Ha escapado o algo así –Le quitó importancia.

-¿¡QUÉ!?

-Ya lo encontrarán.

-¡House levántate y ve a buscarlo!

-No es…

-¡¡CAMILAAAA!! –Gritó un paciente corriendo por la cafetería- ¡¡CAMILAAA, DÓNDE ESTÁS!!

-Greg es…

-Mi paciente.

-¡Haz algo!

-Soy cojo.

-Dios… -Cuddy se acercó al alterado paciente- Señor, señor tiene que volver a su habitación.

-¿¡CAMILA!? –El paciente, enloquecido, se acercó a la endocrina- ¿¡ERES TÚ!?

-Eh…no.

-¡¡CAMILA, TE BUSQUÉ POR TODOS LADOS!!

House ya se había levantado.

-No señor, yo no soy Camila, soy…

-¿¡POR QUÉ ME ABANDONASTE!?

-¡Ya estuvo bien, ahora aléjate! –Dijo House firme- ¡Ella es muy vieja para ser tu Camila!

-Gracias –Cuddy lo fusiló con la mirada.

-¡¡NO TE VOLVERÉ A DEFRAUDAR CAMILA, TE LO PROMETO!!

-¡Te he dicho que te ale…!

El paciente besó profundamente a Cuddy y por varios segundos en la cafetería todo era silencio, todos parecían congelados.

El paciente cayó y todos volvieron a la realidad: Cuddy mirando al paciente convulsionar, House mirando a Cuddy. Los patitos llegaron y luego de sedar al paciente se lo llevaron. Cuddy por fin miró a House:

-¿Por qué me miras así? –Le cuestionó: el nefrólogo estaba serio, aún impactado por el beso- Greg…

-Creo que mi paciente muere.

House salió en dirección al ascensor. Cuddy salió tras él:

-¡Greg! Espera, no hemos terminado de…

-Dra. Cuddy tenemos una emergencia –Avisó la enfermera de turno.

-¿No puede esperar 5 minutos?

-No.

El problema se solucionó con una simple llamada de Cuddy, pero fue el tiempo suficiente para que House se le escapara. La decana trató de alcanzarlo pero el doctor le cerró las puertas del ascensor en las narices. Cuddy resignada y molesta, volvió a su oficina.

Oficina de Cuddy, tarde

Luego de toda la tarde sin noticias de House, Cuddy comenzó a pensar por qué se había enojado tanto, pero no podía encontrar una respuesta lógica. En un comienzo se enfureció por su actitud tan infantil, pero luego de una hora como siempre lo perdonó y quiso correr y lanzarse hacia sus brazos. Pero él no fue a hablar con ella en todo el día, ni siquiera por el paciente. Cada vez que tenía la excusa se asomaba hacia su oficina, pero él justo estaba en la mitad del diferencial por lo que tenía la excusa perfecta para ignorarla, y así lo hacía. Casi 9 años con su esposo le habían enseñado que había tiempo para todo, por lo que no insistió.

Cuando faltaban pocos minutos para acabar ambos turnos, House llegó a su oficina:

-Es hora de irnos.

-Greg –Cuddy se fijó en la expresión del nefrólogo: serio, neutral, quizás algo triste, con él nunca estaba segura- ¿Podemos hablar de…?

-Te esperaré en el auto.

Otra vez Cuddy se quedó con las palabras en la boca. Frustrada tomó sus cosas y le echó una mirada a una foto familiar antes de irse.

Auto

House la esperaba sentado en el asiento del copiloto escuchando muy fuerte un tema de Elvis Presley y simulando tocar la guitarra. Cuddy se sentó, prendió el motor y echó a andar el automóvil.

En el camino miraba de reojo a House esperando el momento oportuno para hablarle pero parecía que él lo hacía a propósito: no dejaba de cantar en forma exagerada y hacer gestos con los brazos.

Harta de la situación, Cuddy tomó otro recorrido que no era el acostumbrado. House se fijó en el recorrido y rodando los ojos le dijo:

-No de nuevo, sólo vámonos a casa y olvidemos el asunto.

Pararon en un parque junto a un lago. Cuddy apagó la radio y lo miró directamente a los ojos al momento de decirle:

-¿Cuántos años de matrimonio hacen falta para que entiendas que si algo te molesta debes decírmelo?

-Quizás algunos más –Bromeó haciéndose el serio- ¿Por qué debemos venir acá cada vez que discutimos?

-¿Por qué te enojó tanto lo ocurrido con el paciente?

-¿No debería?

-Te enojaste conmigo.

-No te he dicho nada.

-Greg te conozco…

-¿Sabes qué? No quiero hablar de eso, hemos tenido esta conversaciones cientos de veces y estoy harto.

-¿Estás pensando en Ryan Huffman en estos momentos? –Preguntó Cuddy bajando la mirada, sintiéndose culpable al recordar todo lo ocurrido casi 2 años atrás- Greg…

-Sí –La cortó, enojado- Lo siento Lisa, no es tu culpa, pero sabes que siempre que ocurran estas cosas lo relacionaré con ese bastardo.

-Tienes que…

-¿Superarlo? Lo superé. Lo que tú no entiendes es que esto no se trata de buscar culpables. No te culpo por lo que pasó y aprendí a vivir con ese mal recuerdo, pero está ahí, no puedo simplemente olvidarlo ni menos sonreír cada vez que viene a mi mente.

-Si no me culpas ¿Por qué actúas así conmigo?

-No lo sé –Ahora House bajó la mirada- Tú deberás aprender que esto siempre será una sombra en nuestro matrimonio.

-Lo sé.

Cuddy prendió el motor, echó a andar al auto y se fueron a casa.

Casa de Cuddy

-Se tardaron –Comentó Lis en la mesa del comedor con varios cuadernos abiertos y haciendo una tarea ayudada por su nana Joanna.

-Los primeros días siempre son ajetreados –Cuddy besó en la mejilla a su hija- ¿Mucha tarea?

-Un poco.

House despeinó a la pequeña y se fue rumbo a la habitación. Cuddy por otro lado le dijo a Joanna que se fuera a casa y se sentó junto a su hija con dos vasos de jugo.

-¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?

-No lo creo.

-¿Por qué no?

-Están en italiano.

-¿Tienes clases de italiano? ¿Desde cuándo?

-Dejé las clases de español y pedí las de italiano. Son optativas ¿Recuerdas?

-Recuerdo que luchaste por tener las de español hace dos años.

-Hace dos años no sabía hablar español mamá, ahora sí. Quiero aprender italiano.

-¿Cuándo te convenceré de aprender chino-mandarín?

-Nunca –Lis sonrió- Los chinitos no me simpatizan nada.

-Te servirá mucho más que el italiano.

-¿Es mi vida, ok?

Cuddy rió y besó a su hija en la frente, dándole la razón. La verdad es que para algo era un genio Lis, era para los idiomas. Quizás dos veces mejor que House.

-¿Ya comiste?

-Sí.

-De acuerdo, sigue, pero no hasta muy tarde ¿Ok? Mañana vendrá Larry a dejarte al colegio.

-Ok.

-Te amo hija.

-Ti voglio bene mamma (Te amo mamá)

Noche

-Hey… -Cuddy despertó a House entre suaves susurros- Métete a la cama o te resfriarás.

House se desperezó, vio a Cuddy aplicarse crema como todas las noches y la hora: 9: 30 p.m.

-Te quedaste dormido –Le explicó Cuddy viendo que aún seguía algo desorientado- Cámbiate de ropa y métete a la cama.

-¿Eres mi madre?

-Actúas como mi hijo la mayoría del tiempo.

-Esto –Le apretó el muslo- ¿Lo hace un hijo?

-Dije la mayoría, no siempre –Cuddy rió y lo besó- ¿Pasó el enojo?

-Un poco –House se hizo de rogar- Quizás otra probada de tu lengua me convenza.

-Oh, quizás pueda hacer algo por eso…

Cuddy ya estaba sobre House y lo besaba apasionadamente, cuando unos gritos desde otra habitación los interrumpió. Cuddy se separó de House al instante y corrió hacia el origen del problema, mientras House sólo suspiraba y se metía a la cama. Cuddy volvió a la habitación con Lis en los brazos, igual que una niña pequeña.

Sin hacer comentarios, la metieron a la cama entre ellos y Cuddy la abrazó intensamente. Lis lloraba pero dormitaba a la vez, muy cansada. Luego de varios minutos, la pequeña se quedó profundamente dormida, muy apegada a su madre.

House y Cuddy se miraban, separados por su hija, muy preocupados.

-Es la quinta noche –Le dijo entre susurros Cuddy, mirando dormir a su hija- Quizás haya que llevarla con alguna terapeuta.

-¿Qué soñó esta vez?

-Que una ola destruía la casa y nos ahogábamos en ella.

House también miró a su hija dormir.

-Dale tiempo, lo superará.

-Eso espero –Cuddy besó a Lis en la frente antes de apagar la luz y dormir.

House se quedó mirando a su hija entre la oscuridad por mucho tiempo más.

* * *

Ideas para el próximo capítulo ? REVIEEW :D

Recuerden, sólo qedan 2 años cronológicos para el final..


	44. Una y otra vez

Hola ! muchos PERDÓN por el retraso :( pero hice 4 versiones de este capítulo antes de poder por fin hacer este. Me costó muchísimo, por lo que he tomado una decisión radical xD, un par de lineas abajito entenderán.

Qe les guste mucho el capítulo :D y dejen review! :)

* * *

**Una y otra vez**

2 años después

Aún era de madrugada, quizás las 4 a.m. cuando House prendió la luz pequeña del velador de Cuddy, despertándola.

-¿Qué ocurre? –Preguntó la endocrina medio dormida, refregando sus ojos y bostezando- ¿Qué hora es?

-Las 4 de la mañana.

-¿¡Ha sucedido algo, por qué te levantas! –Se despertó totalmente y lo miró preocupada- ¿¡Greg…!

-Nada malo –La tranquilizó- Saldremos a pasear.

-¿AH? –Cuddy miró el reloj- Me parece que esto es una broma de mal gusto.

-¿Crees que bromeo?

-¡Son las 4 de la mañana! ¿A dónde podríamos ir?

-Es una sorpresa –Se encogió de hombros- Ve a bañarte.

-¿Tú…ya estás listo?

-Claro.

-¿Estás usando perfume?

-Sí.

-¿Es ésa mi camisa azul preferida, la que me incita a tener sexo desenfrenadamente contigo cada vez que la usas?

-¿¡Hace eso!

-¿Qué diablos sucede?

-Saldremos de viaje, y es lejos por lo que tenemos que irnos pronto. Mueve el culito, tienes 15 minutos.

-Un segundo… ¿Y Lis?

-Ya está solucionado.

-¿Solucionado? ¿No iremos con ella?

-Claro que no, esta será _nuestra _salida.

-¿A dónde iremos?

-Es una sorpresa.

-Greg no iré a ningún lado a esta hora, dejaré a mi hija sola y mis obligaciones con el hospital si no me dices a donde vamos.

-¿Quieres alguna vez en la vida confiar en mí?

-No.

-Te diré algo: si esto te decepciona, estaré un día completo haciendo clínica.

-Wow… pareces tener mucha confianza en ti mismo.

-Muchísima. Ahora ve a bañarte, usa algo cómodo, quizás haga calor.

-Si esto resulta ser una broma…

-La clínica contará con mi presencia.

Cuddy sonrió.

En la carretera

Aún era de noche por lo que la carretera estaba vacía y muy oscura. Cuddy traía puestos unos jeans y un abrigo color gris.

-Pobre Wilson –Comentó la endocrina- No debiste pedirle algo así.

-Venía del turno, sólo cambió de rumbo.

-Seguramente quería descansar.

-Lis sabe como lavarse el trasero, la niñera llegará a tiempo para prepararle la comida, Wilson sólo será el "hombre" de la casa.

-Aún así… ¡No puedo faltar al hospital!

-No morirán si no vas un día.

-Créeme que sí.

-Ya estamos aquí.

-Podríamos devolvernos.

-NO.

-¿Pero qué es lo que pasa? ¡Explícame!

-¡Que no!

-¿Cuánto viajaremos?

-Como 13 horas.

-¿¡QUÉ!

-Por eso te levanté temprano.

-¿¡Perdiste por completo la cabeza!

-Un poco.

-¡Regresemos a casa, ya!

-NO.

-¿Qué se supone que hagamos por 13 horas?

-Y yo qué sé.

-Grandioso.

-Cállate.

-No me hagas callar.

-Vieja.

-Cojo.

-Wow… Golpe bajo.

-Aprendí del mejor.

-Sé que soy el mejor.

-Imbécil.

-Te amo.

-Y yo.

House orilló el auto y Cuddy se lanzó a sus brazos.

2 horas después

-Vale, estoy aburrida –Cuddy se quejó- Recién amanecerá.

-¿Sabes qué? Estoy sospechando seriamente que en realidad eres Lis con un excelente disfraz de Cuddy.

-No debimos venir Greg ¡Fue una gran irresponsabilidad!

-En el fondo mueres por saber qué te tengo preparado.

-Muero por verte todo el día en la clínica.

-No me verás.

-Necesitas algo demasiado bueno que compense un viaje de 13 horas.

-¿Quieres repetición?

-¿De verdad podrías?

-Esperaba que dijeras que no.

-Patán.

-Los años pasan, abuelita.

-Hablando de eso –El tono de Cuddy se tornó serio- ¿Has pensando en lo que te dije?

-Mi respuesta no cambiará.

-¡Oh vamos! Todos los hombres lo toman.

-Menos yo.

-¡Greg!

-¡Tuvimos sexo hace 2 horas! ¿Qué más quieres?

-¡Quizás sobrepasar la barrera de los 3 minutos!

-Eso es cruel.

-¡Toma la maldita píldora y se acabarán nuestros problemas!

-¡No lo haré!

-Greg, soy endocrinóloga, si te digo que no te hará nada es…

-Lisa, soy hombre, como hombre me niego a tomar esa cosa.

-¡Tu necesidad absurda de sentirte hombre me está dejando bastante insatisfecha!

-No sabía que las _ninfómanas _se sintieran satisfechas alguna vez.

-No es adicción, es _necesidad_.

-La que me tuvo sin sexo un año.

-Y fue probablemente un muy mal año para ti.

-¡Me tenías sin sexo! No lo compares con esto.

-¿De qué sirve hacerlo si no alcanzas ni un miserable orgasmo en meses?

-Cuánto lo siento.

-¿Sabes qué? Me declaro en cuarentena hasta que aceptes mi receta y tomes la maldita píldora.

-¿Cuarentena? Mira el escándalo que haces porque no duro lo que quieres y crees que podrás con una cuarentena. JÁ

-¿Quieres probar?

-No me desafíes. Tengo un magíster en no tener sexo.

-Perfecto, entonces no tendremos sexo.

-¿Sabes qué? Apostaremos.

-¿Cómo?

-Yo te apuesto que antes que termine el día rogarás por acostarte conmigo.

-¿El día? ¿Tú estás loco?

-No.

-¿Y qué pasa si gano?

-Comienzo a tomar viagra.

-¿Y si tú ganas?

-Te aguantas los 3 minutos hasta a que a se me plazca lo contrario.

-Trato.

-Trato.

Estrecharon sus manos.

2 horas después

-Paremos, quiero comer algo –Cuddy se quejó.

-No llegaremos nunca si paramos cada cinco minutos.

-También necesito ir al baño.

-Tienes una vejiga poderosa.

-Tuve _cistitis_ el mes pasado.

-Lo que no te mata te hace más fuerte.

-Éste no es un buen ejemplo.

-Busca en los asientos de atrás, hay comida ahí.

-¿Enserio? –Cuddy se volteó y buscó la bolsa que House le indicó. La abrió y se sorprendió- Vaya… Impresionante ¿Los has preparado tú?

-Soy un gran chef.

-¿En qué momento hiciste todo esto?

-Antes de irme a dormir.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque sabía que tu estómago era un reloj.

-No es cierto.

-Cuando te quieres poner pesada usas cualquier excusa.

-¡Me duele el trasero! Y quiero respirar oxígeno.

-Abre la ventana.

-Son las 8 de la mañana, además de oxígeno agarraré un buen resfrío.

-Tu trasero y tus pulmones deberán esperar un poco más.

-Muy gracioso –Sacó celular- Llamaré a Wilson, quiero saber cómo está Lis.

-¡Sólo hemos viajado 4 horas, deja ese teléfono!

-¿Y si le pasó algo a Lis?

-Tendríamos 30 llamadas perdidas de Wilson.

-¿Puedo preguntar a dónde vamos?

-No aún.

-¿Por qué confío en ti?

-¿Me amas demasiado?

-Idiota.

-Lo sé.

4 horas después

_Help! I need somebody, Help! Not just anybody, Help! You know I need someone…_

-¡Hemos escuchado esa bendita canción diez veces! –Cuddy se quejó- ¿¡No se te ocurrió traer más CDs!

-Los tengo en la parte de atrás, debiste pedirlo antes.

-¡Te lo dije la quinta vez que se dio vuelta el CD!

-Ah… no te escuché.

Cuddy lo golpeó en el brazo.

-¿Sabes qué? –House se quejó por el golpe- No sé como sobreviviremos 7 horas más.

-Ni yo.

-¿Cuántos años hemos estado casados?

-Si recordaras alguna vez nuestro aniversario lo sabrías.

-Lo olvidé este año, gran cosa.

-Lo olvidas siempre.

-Nuestro 8vo aniversario no.

-Claro que no, querías acostarte conmigo.

-No me acosté contigo de todas formas.

-¿Pretendías curar mi depresión y llevarme a la cama con unas miserables flores que compraste a 10 dólares cruzando la calle?

-Dijiste que te gustaron.

-Tenía depresión, cualquier cosa era mejor.

-¿Sabes qué? Nunca más haré algo por nuestro aniversario.

-Nuestro 9no aniversario la pasaste en la sala de diferencial en la mitad de un caso.

-¿Acaso fue mi culpa que el paciente casi muriera?

-¿Sabes que cualquier otra esposa te hubiera mandado al carajo hace tiempo?

-Es por eso que no cualquier esposa es MI esposa.

-Adulador.

-Lo sé.

-Tengo hambre.

-Baja el cierre de mi pantalón y aliméntate.

-¡Cerdo!

-¿Hace cuánto no me haces un oral?

-No lo sé.

-¿No quieres…?

-Definitivamente no te haré un oral House, así agonice de aburrimiento, NO LO HARÉ.

1 hora después

Cuddy subió la cabeza y con un pañuelo se limpió las comisuras de la boca. Se arregló el cabello con el espejo del auto y miró a House indignada:

-¿Tenías que acabar en mi boca?

-Eres mi esposa, eso no importa.

-Claro que no te importa, no eres tú el que está tragando semen.

-No debe ser tan malo.

-La próxima vez que termines pondremos un vaso de plástico, así podrás sentir que tan _sabroso _es.

-Eso es repugnante.

-Soy tu esposa, no importa que cosas tan repugnantes diga.

-Vale, ya entendí, no acabaré más en tu boca ¿Feliz?

-Feliz. Pero aún tengo hambre –House la miró con horror- Literalmente

-Ah… yo también, paremos en la siguiente estación de servicios.

-Ok.

1 hora después

-¿No puedes comer como la gente? –Cuddy regañó a House, para variar- Cierra la boca, por favor.

-A veces siento que me acuesto con mi madre.

-Y yo con un bebé preescolar.

-Asaltacunas.

-Que cuna tan oxidada.

-Igual amas al chico que tengo en el pantalón.

-No seas vulgar.

-Vaya, no te importaba hace un rato atrás.

-Greg te amo, pero estar 8 horas seguidas contigo es agotador.

-Y aún nos quedan varias más.

-Compraré algo en la tienda, debo sobrevivir de alguna manera.

-Hablas como una torturada, sólo pasas tiempo con tu esposo.

-Duermo 8 horas contigo, nos topamos un par de veces en el trabajo, cenamos juntos y volvemos a dormir 8 horas juntos ¿Por qué quieres más?

-¿Es Lisa Cuddy la que ha dicho eso? Se parecen.

-10 años juntos, ya te conozco los lunares cariño.

-¿Sabías que tengo uno en la línea del culo y nunca me había dado cuenta?

-Sí.

-¿Y por qué no me dijiste?

-¿Qué importa? Sólo yo puedo verlo.

-¿Qué otras cosas que yo no puedo ver, conoces?

-No lo sé, no te veo el trasero todo el día.

-¿O sea que me ves el trasero a veces?

-Claro que sí ¿Creías que no?

-Bueno mi trasero no es tan divertido como el tuyo.

-Es cierto, no es la gran maravilla tampoco.

-¿Y por qué lo miras?

-Me gusta mirarte a veces ¿Es algo malo?

-No podré caminar tranquilo nunca más.

-OH que descarado.

-¿Y qué más me miras?

-Te miro todo, ya te dije: me gusta mirarte.

-Vamos… ¿El paquetito?

-Todo el tiempo.

-¿AH?

-No eres el record guiness en tamaño pero estás bien dotado, cariño.

-Eso lo sé.

-Una vez atendí a un paciente con la cosa del tamaño de mi dedo índice. Dios, que pena sentí por su esposa.

-¿De verdad? ¿Esos penes existen?

-Seguramente mató a alguien en su anterior vida.

-¿Qué hubieras hecho si lo hubiese tenido chico?

-Oh… no lo sé.

-¿Estaríamos juntos?

-Probablemente, pero muy, muy infeliz.

-Qué superficial.

-¿Te gustaría tanto si pesara 30 kilos más y tuviera celulitis en todo el trasero?

-Eso es… vale no te miraría ni por penitencia. ¿Cuál es tu punto?

-Uno se enamora tanto del exterior como del interior.

-¿No te hubieras enamorado de mí si la hubiera tenido chica?

-¡No lo sé! ¡Me enamoré de ti teniéndola grande! ¿Qué más quieres saber?

-En el fondo eres tan sucia como yo.

-Me temo que sí.

2 horas después

-Llamaré a Lis.

-No lo harás.

-¡Greg hemos viajado por 9 horas!

-Olvídate de Lis.

-¡Es mi hija!

-Supuestamente también mía ¿Y qué? Arruinarás la tarde.

-¡Pero qué gran tarde, tan sólo míranos!

-Muy graciosa.

-Quiero llamarla.

-¿Qué harás cuando Lis te mande al carajo y se vaya a vivir con su novio al otro lado del país?

-¿Crees que haría eso?

-Yo lo haría.

-Lis no es como tú.

-Lisa…

-Vale se irá, lo sé.

-¿Qué harás?

-¿Debo pensar en eso ahora? Sólo tiene 10 años.

-Debes prepararte.

-¿Puedes irte tú en vez de ella?

-¿Hablas enserio?

-¿Qué crees?

-¿Eh…?

-Claro que no –Cuddy sonrió- ¿Recuerdas? Prometí pasar el resto de mi vida contigo.

-Qué cursi.

-Lo sé.

-¿Cuándo fui sentenciado a ese castigo?

-Hace 10 años.

-Cierto.

-¿Y qué hice para merecer cadena perpetua?

-Ser un bastardo.

-¿Este es un castigo para ti también?

Cuddy sonrió:

-No.

1 hora después

_Bienvenidos al estado de Michigan._

-¿Michigan? –Cuddy se sorprendió- ¿Me has traído a Michigan?

-Sorpresa, sorpresa –Se burló House- Aquí es dónde todo comenzó ¿No?

-No quiero hablar de eso.

Cuddy se puso seria y House lo notó.

-¿Estás molesta?

-Si esta era tu sorpresa Greg… has perdido la apuesta.

-¿Por qué?

-Michigan está en el pasado.

-Como cada cosa que vivimos ¿Por qué te molesta tanto?

-¿Crees que fue divertido, verdad?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Michigan… nuestra _no relación_, las fiestas, el sexo…

-Sí, creo que lo fue.

-Vete al diablo –Cuddy se cruzó de brazos y con el ceño fruncido se dedicó a ver el paisaje.

-¿Qué demonios te pasa?

-Michigan sólo fue una patética historia universitaria que un par de imbéciles tuvieron.

-¿Sigues resentida por lo que pasó?

-¡No quiero hablar de eso!

-¿Por qué?

-¿Qué fin tendría? Estamos juntos, nada que pasó antes importa.

-Fue una gran noche.

-¡No me interesa!

-¿Cuál es tu problema?

-¿Sabes qué? Para ti es muy fácil decirlo, tú sólo tomaste el camino más simple: te fuiste, te enamoraste perdidamente de Stacy y tuviste una relación con ella.

-¿Crees que fuiste sólo una aventura más?

-Desde mi lado no se vio como otra cosa.

-Quizás lo fuiste.

-Oh, genial –Irónica.

-No entiendo, ya habíamos hablado de esto antes ¿Por qué ahora reaccionas así?

-Viajar 13 horas sólo para venir aquí no me parece divertido.

-No es para tanto…

-¿Sabes qué? CÁLLATE.

-¿Por qué diablos tienes esa puta personalidad?

-NO LO SÉ.

-¿Estarás así el resto del viaje?

-QUIZÁS.

-Vete a la mierda.

-¡Con gusto!

1 hora después

House paró el auto justo en la entrada de la ciudad de _Ann Arbor. _

-Mírame –Le exigió el nefrólogo- No me has hablado en toda la hora, ahora mírame –Cuddy lo miró a regodientas- No tengo idea qué te pasa y no la tendré si no me lo dices.

-No te lo diré.

-Bien, no lo hagas. Pero tengo planes y necesito que pongas de tu parte.

-¿Planes?

-Confía en mí.

-No confío en ti.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque en Michigan todo es diferente.

-No lo es.

-Dame una oportunidad.

-Te he dado demasiadas.

-En Michigan no me has dado ninguna.

Luego de una hora de total incomodidad, Cuddy sonrió:

-Sólo…hagámoslo, lo que sea que vengamos a hacer acá.

-Será la noche de tu vida.

House prendió el motor y entró a la ciudad.

Universidad de Michigan

-Vamos… entremos.

-Está cerrada a esta hora –Cuddy estaba otra vez muy seria.

-¿Con quién crees que hablas?

Cuddy suspiró:

-Con Gregory House.

Luego de una breve charla con el portero, House y Cuddy ingresaron al campus de medicina.

-Estuve aquí más de 7 años de mi vida, créeme que la conozco bien.

-Camina.

-No puedo creer que haya viajado casi 14 horas para esto.

-Camina.

-¡Greg!

-Lisa camina.

Cuddy enojada siguió avanzando por los oscuros pasillos de la universidad.

-Qué pérdida de tiempo –Continuó- Un día de trabajo entero perdido por esto.

-Ya cállate –House se detuvo frente a una puerta en particular- Abre la puerta.

Cuddy se fijó que había un papel pegado sobre la puerta. En él decía _Endocrinología III, año 1989._

-¿Qué…?

-Abre la puerta.

Cuddy lo hizo. A diferencia del resto de la universidad, la sala estaba totalmente iluminada.

-¿Esto es…?

-Así es.

Una pequeña sonrisa se escapó de los labios de la endocrina. En una gran pizarra en el centro del salón, había un mensaje escrito:

_Aquí, exactamente 30 años atrás, tú te colaste a mi clase de endocrinología sólo para conocerme. Sí, eres una psicópata ¿Cómo estoy casado contigo? _

_Sólo bromeo. _

_Yo estaba sentado justo en la esquina y tú te sentaste junto a mí. Sí, en esos dos puestos que probablemente ya estés viendo. _

_Tenías una linda sonrisa y unos apuntes espléndidos. Te recuerdo entrecerrando los ojos y apretando los labios mientras el profesor decía algo importante, tan perfeccionista y macabra como ahora. Me hacías callar cuando quería conversar, pero en el fondo sonreías y te encantaba ganar. _

_La verdad es que me gustaste desde la primera clase. Sé que nos conocimos antes, pero la verdad es que no te recuerdo… cómo sea. Eras linda, lista, atractiva y con personalidad. Pero me eras un misterio porque "casualmente" no coincidíamos en ninguna otra clase. Eras muy joven, debí sospechar, qué torpe fui. Sólo sabía que estabas ocupada, porque siempre te veía salir de la mano con el canadiense. Me intrigabas, actuabas como si estuvieras loca por mí, pero cada vez que te invitaba a salir me recordabas tu compromiso._

_Hasta que dejé de verlos juntos, de un día para el otro. Esas clases me evitaste, pero yo quise averiguar. Así supe que habían terminado y te invité a salir. Aceptaste, vaya, creo que fuiste demasiado impulsiva ¿No crees? Me gustas más impulsiva, pero bueno…_

_La última clase de endocrinología que tuvimos juntos, fue un día antes de la fiesta. _

Cuddy se volteó y vio a House sentado en el que fue su pupitre 30 años atrás. La endocrina se sentó junto a él.

-¿Y ahora qué? –Increíblemente, ya no sonaba enojada, más bien maravillada. Estaba con la cabeza sobre su codo mirándolo con una linda sonrisa- ¿Qué viene ahora?

-Nada, podemos estar aquí todo el tiempo que quieras.

-Seguro tienes algo más planeado.

-¿Tienes curiosidad?

-Aún estás perdiendo la apuesta.

-Acompáñame.

Lavandería Ann Arbor

-¿Una lavandería? ¿Y por qué venimos aquí?

-Entra.

-Está cerrada.

-La han abierto para nosotros.

House abrió e hizo pasar a Cuddy. Ésta, sin entender nada, prendió la luz del lugar.

-No…no puedo creerlo.

El lugar parecía de todo menos lavandería. Las lavadoras estaban cubiertas por una especie de papel brillante, había una luz multicolor en el techo, una mesa en el centro y varios tipos de tragos diferentes. Había vasos plásticos, algunos pitos, globos y unas llaves de auto. Cuddy, aún intentando asimilar lo que veían sus ojos, miró a House:

-¿Qué es todo esto?

-Hace unos 15 años el dueño de esta casa la vendió y se convirtió en una lavandería.

-¿Esta fue la casa de la fiesta?

-Así es.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Mis contactos.

-Y esto… -Indicando las cosas en la mesa- ¿Qué son?

-Quería hacer la escena un poco más realista.

House apagó la luz, prendió las de colores, encendió un equipo musical y miró a Cuddy en forma graciosa:

-Hey, Cuddy ¿Bailas conmigo?

-Greg esto no es necesario –Cuddy rió- Ya entendí tu punto.

-No… vamos Cuddy, mueres por bailar conmigo, lo sé.

-Había olvidado lo engreído que eras –Cuddy tomó de la mano a House y comenzaron a bailar- "Greg House, la leyenda"

-¿Así me llamabas? Cool.

-¿Qué parte de nuestra escena viene ahora?

-Déjame recordar… -Tomó dos botellas de ron y le paso una a Cuddy- Bebe.

-No recuerdo esta parte en la escena.

-Recuerdo que más de un trago nos habíamos bebido, resumámoslo en esto.

Cuddy sonrió, chocó la botella con House y bebió un sorbo de la botella.

-Qué asco –Se quejó- ¿Qué clase de ron compraste?

-Los jóvenes beben pura mierda en sus fiestas, había que ser realista.

-Pero no envenenarme en el camino.

-¿Quieres callarte?

-¿Así me tratabas 30 años atrás?

-Peor.

-Eso creo.

Dejaron las botellas en la mesa y House cambió la canción. "Time after time" comenzó a sonar.

-No es cierto –Cuddy rió y abrazó intensamente a House- Maldición ¿Se te va algún detalle?

-Hoy no.

Bailaban en forma lenta, sintiendo el sonido de la canción.

-¿Por qué has hecho todo esto? –Preguntó Cuddy en un susurro, muy tranquila en los brazos de "su" hombre- ¿Con qué propósito?

-No era una exageración lo que escribí en el pizarrón. Hoy se cumplen 30 años desde la fiesta.

Cuddy lo miró extrañada.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-¿Recuerdas que me expulsaron al día siguiente?

-Sí ¿Haces esto porque se cumplen 30 años desde que tuvimos sexo?

-Hoy Lisa Cuddy se cumplen 30 años de _relación. _

-¿De qué…?

-Desde el momento en que me acosté contigo, nuestra relación comenzó.

-Bueno, hay un periodo de 20 años muy extraños para una relación –Cuddy rió.

-Estuve con Stacy, con otras mujeres, tú igual. Fui tu paciente, tú fuiste el mío, me contrataste, me despediste –Rieron- Estos 10 años no han sido muy diferentes a los otros 20. Claro, ahora tenemos sexo y una hija con nuestros cromosomas, pero en lo otro… son 30 años de relación.

-¿Y por qué has decidido "celebrar" nuestros 30 años de relación?

-He olvidado todos nuestros aniversarios –Se encogió de hombros- tenía que compensarlo de alguna manera.

-¿Y por qué has elegido un lugar que queda a 13 horas de aquí?

_If you're lost you can look and you will find me (Si te pierdes puedes mirar y me encontrarás)  
Time after time (Una y otra vez)  
If you fall I will catch you I'll be waiting (Si te caes yo te atraparé, te estaré esperando)  
Time after time (Una y otra vez)_

-Tengo una deuda pendiente contigo –House la miró a los ojos- Sé que sufriste en esa época, sé que te ilusioné y luego no respondí…

-Me explicaste las razones –Otra vez sonreía como tonta, otra vez caía rendida a sus pies- Y las entiendo.

-¿Sabes cuál es la constante en nuestra relación?

-No.

-Yo me equivoco, te hago sufrir, me caigo… y tú, aunque pareciera que no vas a volver…

-Siempre vuelvo.

-Sufriste por mi culpa y nunca te pedí disculpas por eso.

-No era una obligación que yo significara algo más para ti, éramos niños.

-Sí significaste… sólo que lo hiciste en un mal momento de mi vida.

-¿Piensas que podríamos tener 30 años de casados si acaso hubiésemos estado juntos?

-No lo sé… por eso hoy celebramos 30 años de mi deuda contigo.

-30 malditos años contigo… WOW.

-¿Podrás aguantarme 30 años más?

-Creo que podría hacer el esfuerzo.

-¿Una y otra vez?

-Sí, una y otra vez. Sólo… no te caigas demasiado.

-Ya te lo dije, ésa es la constante en nuestra vida.

Cuddy arrugó el ceño y lentamente lo besó en los labios, tiernamente.

-Es cierto… me debes 30 años.

-¿No está la deuda saldada?

-¿Una canción en medio de una lavandería con globos y un ron horrendo? –House puso cara de falsa pena. Cuddy rodó los ojos y le mordió el lóbulo inferior- Maldito idiota ¿Cómo es que te quiero tanto?

-Si me vuelves a besar quizás lo descubras.

Cuddy sonrió.

Hotel

El celular comenzó a sonar y House rápidamente lo contestó. Estaba recostado en la cama con Cuddy durmiendo a su lado, ambos desnudos.

-Corta el celular…

-Espera un momento.

Pasaron varios minutos hasta que House cortó. Cuddy esperó paciente abrazada a su tórax.

-¿Lo resolviste?

-Espero –House la miró sonriendo- Has perdido.

-¿Qué cosa?

-La apuesta, te dije que terminarías rendida a mis pies.

-Oh, es cierto… -Cuddy sonrió.

-¿Por qué sonríes? Has perdido.

-Mira la hora.

House miró el reloj y perdió el color del rostro. El reloj marcaba las 2: 30 a.m.

-Mierda…

-Tuvimos sexo después de las 12, según recuerdo.

-Pero…

-SIN peros. Cuando regresemos te haré la receta.

-Lisa…

-No.

-Vamos…

House comenzó a hacerle cosquillas y Cuddy a reír. Pero se vieron interrumpidos por el celular de House, otra vez.

-Apaga esa cosa –Cuddy se enojó.

-Dame un…

-¡NO, apágala!

-El paciente morirá.

-Son las 2 de la mañana.

-A las enfermedades no les interesa la hora.

El celular seguía sonando.

-Si contestas me enojaré muchísimo.

House por un momento dudó, pero la tentación de contestar lo venció.

-¿Diga?

Cuddy, indignada por el desplante, se vistió y comenzó a dormir, muy lejos de él. House siguió haciendo el diferencial largo rato más, sin importarle nada más.

* * *

Poquito, MUY poquito para que los dos fics por fin se entrelacen. La última escena no me gustó mucho, pero es necesaria.

Si todo sale como planeo, el siguiente capítulo será el último antes de que comience el otro fic.

Opiniones... REVIEW! :D


	45. El diario de Lis

Hola gente querida! :D disculpen la tardanza, pero no tengo mucho tiempo.  
Es importante que sepan que este capítulo **NO **es Huddy, por lo que no se hagan falsas expectativas. Este es un capítulo de transición para conectar ambos fics. El siguiente SÍ será muy huddy, no se preocupen :D

Vieron las fotos? Siguen en el cielo como yo? jejje

**REVIEWWWW!**

* * *

**El diario de Lis**

_*Hoy me ha pasado algo muy extraño. Bueno, no sé bien porque me lo contaron. Mis amigos me dijeron que me paralicé como por un minuto, pero yo no lo recuerdo. Es extraño ¿No? Le preguntaré a mamá…_

-Mamá… -Lis intentó hablarle a su madre en el desayuno, pero ésta no hacía más que moverse de un lugar al otro marcando su celular- Oye…

-¿Sí?

-Ayer…

-¡Gregory House si no regresas en 1 hora a casa de verdad tendrás serios problemas! –Cuddy gritó por el celular- ¡No me interesa el paciente, no has venido en 3 días, que se muera!

La bocina del chofer de Lis sonó. Cuddy cortó el celular furiosa y miró a su hija recordando que ésta le había hablado:

-¿Me decías?

-Nada… llegó José, no importa.

-Adiós mi amor.

Lis tomó su mochila y salió de su casa. Lo último que vio fue a su madre volver a gritar por el celular.

_*Me ha vuelto a pasar. Ahora fue con otros amigos. Pero yo no me doy cuenta, no sé qué ocurre. Le preguntaré a papá, él debe de saberlo._

-Papá –Lis entró a la oficina de House. Éste la miró y volvió a fijar su vista en la pizarra, sin percatarse en realidad qué estaba pasando- Papá, tu hija está aquí.

-¿Qué diablos haces aquí? –Por fin reaccionó- ¿Cómo llegaste?

-Le pedí a José que me trajera.

-Yo jamás tuve chofer particular. De verdad serás una niñita mimada si sigues así.

Lis se encogió de hombros.

-Papá…

Cuddy entró repentinamente a la oficina, sorprendiéndose al ver a Lis:

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vine a ver a papá.

-¿Cómo llegaste?

-José me trajo.

-¿Sabías que vendría? –Ahora le preguntó a House. Éste negó- Lis, no vuelvas a hacer eso, ni tu papá ni yo tenemos tiempo de cuidarte aquí, tenemos muchas cosas que hacer.

-Yo sé cuidarme mamá.

-Llamaré a José para que te lleve a casa.

-Pero mamá, quiero hablar con papá.

-Lo siento enana, mi paciente muere.

House salió, Cuddy llamó al chofer y Lis suspiró.

_*Me estoy asustando, me ha vuelto a pasar… O eso creo, no sé, no me doy cuenta. Debo hacer algo, debería decirles…_

-Papá, mamá…

-¡Es caso tras caso Greg! –Cuddy ignoró a Lis y siguió discutiendo con House- ¡Necesito que estés aquí!

-¡Créeme, amaría estar todos los días encerrado contigo en la habitación, ya-sabes-en-qué, pero NO puedo!

-Oigan… -Lis quería que le prestaran atención.

-Ahora no, cariño –Cuddy calló a su hija y siguió en su discusión con House.

-Pero mamá… -Lis aún intentaba explicarse.

-¡NO AHORA LISA! –Cuddy gritó, pero no se percató de la real angustia de Lis- ¡Greg…!

Lis salió, frustrada.

-¿Has hablado con tus padres Lis? ¿Qué te dijeron?

-Han estado un poco ocupados y no les he podido decir.

La pequeña amiga de Lis se sorprendió. Lis se encogió de hombros y trató de restarle importancia. Pero entonces algo pasó.

El cuerpo de Lis se paralizó completamente. Sus ojos seguían abiertos, pero ella no parecía estar despierta.

-¿Lis? ¿Lis? ¡Lis reacciona, te está pasando de nuevo!

-¿Qué sucede? –Lis volvió en sí, y vio a su amiga extrañada- ¿Por qué me miras así?

-¡Lis, te pasó de nuevo!

-¡NO! ¡Estoy bien!

-¡Lis, Lis, te ha pasado de nuevo, debes decirle a tus padres!

_*Es fácil decirme que hable con ellos, pero hablar con ellos no. Siempre están ocupados, y cuándo están disponibles están discutiendo o teniendo relaciones. Cada vez que quiero hablarles no me escuchan ¡Ni siquiera me importa tanto! Me encantaría confiar en ellos… pero ellos no tienen demasiado tiempo para mí._

-Mamá… -Lis por fin encontró a su madre en casa. Leía unos documentos sentada en la cama. Cuddy la miró- ¿Y papá?

-No ha llegado –Lo dijo entre enojada y resignada, sin despegar la vista del documento- No lo esperes, quizás no llegue esta noche.

-¿Tiene un caso?

-Sí.

-Ajam…

-¿Querías decirle algo?

-Eh… en realidad quería preguntarle cómo hace exactamente su trabajo.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-No entiendo eso de descubrir enfermedades ¿Cómo lo hace?

-Intenta descubrir qué enfermedad calza con todos los síntomas del paciente.

-Pero puede ser mucho…

-Es por eso que tu padre es un genio.

-¿Crees que es un genio?

-Sí… -Cuddy sonrió- Pero no se lo digas.

-Ok –Lis dudó, pero siguió- Digamos que un paciente tiene un síntoma raro ¿Aún así podrían descubrirlo?

-¿Qué clase de síntoma sería raro?

-No lo sé mamá –Fingió- Quizás que el paciente se paralice por unos minutos, pero no se dé cuenta.

-Eso no es raro.

-¿No? ¿Y qué es?

-Bueno, hay varias cosas que podrían explicar eso, pero la más probable es que sea epilepsia de ausencia.

Lis intentó disimular al máximo la impresión al darse cuenta de su posible enfermedad.

-¿Y qué es eso mamá?

-Es un estado en donde el cerebro "se apaga" por algunos momentos. Se da por lo general en niños, en todo caso.

-¿Y por qué ocurre?

-Sería complicado de explicar, pero hay varias razones.

-¿Cualquiera podría tenerlo?

-Claro.

-¿Incluso yo?

-Podrías tener cáncer ¿Qué importa eso? No podemos pasarnos la vida asustados por algo que "quizás" nos ocurra.

-Tienes razón mamá, qué tonta mi pregunta –Lis se puso más nerviosa- Y dime… esta enfermedad ¿Es peligrosa?

-En sí no, pero la enfermedad puede evolucionar en otras que sí son más complicadas.

-¿Quizás no pase nada?

-Nunca sabremos con exactitud cómo reaccionará nuestro cuerpo.

-Ajam…

Lis se fue a la habitación, sin una respuesta clara.

_*Estoy asustada, me pasa en todo momento. ¿Qué puedo hacer? Mamá y papá están todo el día ocupados, jamás me prestarán atención. ¿Cómo decirles? Si me diera cuando estoy con ellos todo sería más fácil, el problema es que NUNCA estoy con ellos.  
Quizás esa sea la solución. Quizás deba estar todo el día con ellos ¿Cómo? Creo tener un plan, mañana lo probaré._

Lis se levantó más temprano de lo habitual. De puntillas caminó hasta la habitación de sus padres y los escuchó:

-Levántate… ¡Greg levántate! –Le gritó Cuddy enojada- ¡Arriba House!

-Hey… ¿No íbamos a llamarnos por nuestros nombres de pila? Esa tontería de la psicología infantil… Y ahora que me logro acostumbrar volvemos a lo mismo ¿Así es como se trata un feliz matrimonio querida?

-Ya cállate y levántate.

Lis se fijó que su padre jamás se levantaría, por lo que decidió tomar cartas en el asunto.

-Oye…no sé tú pero yo tengo cosas que hacer por mi vida. Levántate –Le dijo seria - En mi escuela la directora no es mamá, es una señora gorda y muy mal genio. Si llego tarde no me lo perdonarán ¿Ok?

-Lisa… ¿Estás segura que no nos equivocamos el recoger al bebé, y esta pulga es en verdad hija de Satanás?

-Es la misma hija de Jesús para mí, si logra dominarte cariño.

Cuddy se largó a reír y la besó tiernamente. Lis sonrió falsamente:

-¡PAPÁ, LEVÁNTATEEEEEEEE!

-¡Ya cállate mocosa!

-¡LEVÁNTATEEEEE!

-¡Vale, me levanto, pero deja de chillar!

House de mala gana se levantó. Cuddy lo miró caminar hasta el baño con una dulce sonrisa, entonces recordó a Lis:

-¿Por qué te levantaste sola?

-No tenía más sueño –Se encogió de hombros- Me iré a la habitación.

-Ajam…

Cuddy no dejaba de mirar hacia el baño con una boba sonrisa. Lis fingió irse, pero se quedó detrás de la puerta. Vio a Cuddy entrar al baño y entonces la siguió.

Los escuchó hablar de cosas que prefería no profundizar, pero que sin duda gritaba SEXO entre líneas. _PERFECTO, _pensó. Esperó un poco, pero al ver la figura de sus padres juntándose más de la cuenta tras la ducha, decidió actuar:

-¡Pueden dejar de babosearse padres desnaturalizados! –Se quejó exageradamente, actuando.

-¿¡Se puede saber qué haces aquí adentro pequeña hija del demonio! –La increpó House, cubriéndose con el cuerpo de Cuddy.

-Obviamente no lo mismo que tú –Le respondió con la ceja pronunciada- ¿Qué? ¿Pensaban que ante su ausencia me quedaría tranquila en mi habitación viendo esas tonterías que dan a esta hora? Se supone que son listos.

-Lis cariño ¿Hace cuánto estás ahí? –Le preguntó Cuddy sonrojada, tapada con la cortina del baño.

-Mmm… no sé…déjame pensar…Lo suficiente para hacer un proyecto sobre "cómo se hacen los bebés" y tener una merecida A.

-Dios mío… ¡No vuelvas a entrar así! –Le dijo Cuddy por todo regaño. Seguía demasiado avergonzada como para reprenderla mejor.

-¿Y qué harán para evitarlo? ¿Cerrar la puerta igual de bien qué ahora?

-¡Eres una cucaracha ruin y malvada! –Le gritó House, ganándose un codazo de Cuddy- ¡Qué! Es igual a tu madre…

-Ay no seas idiota, es igual a ti.

-¿Acaso yo me metí al baño de mis padres mientras ellos lo hacían?

-¡House! ¡No puedes decir una cosa así!

-¿Por qué? ¡Me sorprendería que esta chiquilla malvada llegara virgen a los quince años!

-Oye… ni siquiera me ha llegado la pubertad –Se defendió la ojiazul, siguiendo el juego lo mejor posible- Además… por qué en vez de discutir de donde salí, se preocupan de vestirse. ¿No son médicos? Deberían saber que tanta humedad les traerá neumonitis, y yo tengo mucho que hacer como para estar cuidándolos.

-Lo siento, se me olvidaba que hablaba con la presidenta de los Estados Unidos –Le respondió House sarcástico- Ahora vuelve a tu habitación peligrosa víbora cascabel.

-Como quieran…sigan en lo suyo mientras su pobre hija de diez años asimila el trauma que acaba de ver.

-Oh…Lis… cariño…no te vayas así…

Lis salió fingiendo indignación. Si no se equivocaba, en menos de un minuto tendría a su madre en sus pies… y así fue.

-¿Por qué no haces un esfuerzo por olvidar lo que pasó, Lis? –Le preguntó Cuddy amorosamente a su hija, con una bata y una toalla en el cabello- Con papá no lo volveremos a hacer.

-¿No? –Lis pensó que dar un poco de terreno no estaría mal.

-¿¡NO! –Increpó House atónito- ¿¡POR QUÉ!

-¡House cállate! –Le respondió Cuddy con una mirada asesina- Si quieres el lunes hablo con la psicóloga del hospital y…

-¡Oh por favor! Esta muchacha no necesita psicólogos, necesita una buena reprimenda.

-Claro –Debía tener a Cuddy de su lado- como no fuiste tú quien vio a sus padres en eso, es fácil decirlo.

-Exacto ¡Fue nuestra culpa Greg! –Como Lis lo pensó, Cuddy estaba a sus pies.

-¡Eres una madre consentidora y mimadora!

-¡Y tú eres un padre insensible!

-¡Lo siento por no creerle nada a esta mocosa!

-¡Se llama Lisa no mocosa, te recuerdo que tú le pusiste el nombre Gregory House!

-¡Y tuve una muy buena elección: Lisa igual que la bruja de su madre!

_PERFECTO, _pensó Lis mientras miraba las líneas de madera del techo, pensando en qué más decir. Sin duda era el momento de pasar a la siguiente fase de su plan:

-¿Seguirán discutiendo mucho rato más?

-No mi amor, por supuesto que no. Toma tu mochila que te llevaré a la escuela.

-No.

-¿Por qué?

-Hoy no hay escuela mamá –Le respondió riendo con maldad, rezando para sus adentros que la culpa de Cuddy fuera mayor que su racionalidad- Olvidé decírtelo.

Cuddy mordió el anzuelo, y en el fondo, House también lo hizo. Y en menos de lo que pensó se vio en el hospital junto a su papá, ayudándolo con un diagnóstico.

_*Pero entonces mamá me dijo que pasaron 3 días desde que me dio el ataque hasta que desperté… _

_No recuerdo muy bien lo que ocurrió, era extraño. Sólo oía llorar a mamá, abrazarme, decirme que despertara… fue horrible. Jamás en mi vida la había sentido tan triste, ni siquiera cuando Tyler falleció. Sólo quería despertar, decirle que estaba bien. _

_Los oí discutir, gritarse, quizás como nunca lo habían hecho. Oí la palabra divorcio una vez más, tal como hace años, y entendí que debía hacer algo para impedirlo. _

_Pero por más que traté, el quinto día, en la sala en donde estaba, mamá me lo comunicó. Se había acabado, no podían seguir juntos ni yo podía hacer algo por eso. Que hubieran vuelto hace 4 años fue un milagro, que volvieran ahora era imposible. _

_Sólo me resigné._

* * *

Aviso descarado! :D

Publiqué un nuevo capítulo del crossover :D por si quieren leerlo :)


	46. Un dulce adiós

Holaa :D como siempre, lo siento por tardar!

Un capi en especial cortito, espero que les guste! :D

* * *

**Un dulce adiós**

-Greg, esto se acabó. Lo siento.

House se quedó sin palabras. La honestidad con la que hablaba Cuddy lo aterraba.

-¿Sabes qué? –House desvió la mirada- Dormiremos y mañana hablaremos con más calma.

Cuddy no se movió. House paró justo antes de entrar a la habitación y se volteó a verla: su expresión no había cambiado nada, ahora sólo miraba al suelo, muy triste. Se tocó la frente e intentó buscar las palabras adecuadas, pero el miedo hablaba por él:

-Las cosas no se deciden así como así, lo sabes muy bien.

-Lo sé muy bien –Comenzó a acercarse a paso lento, lo que intranquilizó más a House- Escúchame.

-Ya cometimos esta estupidez una vez Lisa ¡MIERDA! ¿No fueron suficientes esos meses para que entendieras?

-Greg… -Cuddy tomó su rostro entre sus manos, mirándolo fijamente- Sé muy bien lo que digo, esto no es algo que haya decidido de la noche a la mañana.

-¿No? Porque antes del ataque de Lis estabas bien cariñosa ¿Recuerdas?

-Lo vengo pensando hace varios meses…

-¿QUÉ?

-Las cosas han estado difíciles, has tenido más casos, casi ni te veo…

-¡Así es nuestro trabajo, lo sabes perfectamente!

-Hemos pasado momentos muy lindos Greg, no te lo niego –Sonrió tristemente- Pero no dejo de preguntarme ¿Vale la pena?

-¡Claro que la vale!

-Yo…yo merezco más que esto.

House no supo que decir. Jamás pensó oír en Cuddy semejantes palabras. No tenía nada que discutirle, ella tenía razón. Pero sólo pensar en perderla otra vez… no podía permitirlo.

Tomó su cintura y lentamente la atrajo hacia él. Cuddy bajó sus manos de su rostro y las puso en su tórax, pretendiendo distanciarse, pero le fue imposible: el abrazo del nefrólogo era tan cálido que no pudo más que apoyar su cabeza en sus pectorales y cerrar sus ojos, presa del encanto de su marido.

-Tienes razón –Le reconoció House susurrándole al oído- Te mereces algo mejor –Una pequeña lágrima se le escapó a Cuddy mientras lo escuchaba decir eso- Es por eso que necesito que me ayudes…

-¿Ayudarte?

-Ayúdame a retenerte. Dime qué quieres que diga y te lo diré.

-No hagas esto –Varias lágrimas siguieron a la primera y Cuddy intentaba en vano de contenerlas, mirando hacia otro lado- Déjame ir, por favor.

-Si me pides que me vaya otra vez… yo lo haré –Cuddy no dijo nada. House comenzó a acariciar su espalda- Pero no quiero que me lo pidas. Y soy la persona más desgraciada del mundo al intentar, una vez más, retenerte. Así soy, no puedo evitarlo. Estoy programado para hacerte miserable.

-No es así –Cuddy secó sus ojos y sonrió tímidamente- No me haces miserable.

-¿Y por qué me estás pidiendo terminar?

-Porque yo necesito que alguien me dedique el tiempo y la atención que tú nunca me dedicarás.

-Pero…

-Si lo hicieras –Lo interrumpió- dejarías de ser tú.

-¿Qué quieres que haga, entonces?

-Nada –Se separó lo suficiente para tomar sus dos manos y mirarlo tiernamente a los ojos- Quizás… un lindo adiós.

-¿Un qué?

-¿Podrías… sólo besarme por última vez e irte?

-Me estás pidiendo una locura.

-Bueno… pero eso es lo que quiero que hagas.

-No lo haré.

-Entonces... no tenemos nada más que decir.

Cuddy comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia su habitación, apenada. Pero cuando estaba en el umbral, sintió como las manos del House la abrazaban una vez más por detrás, aprisionándola contra su cuerpo. Los labios del nefrólogo comenzaron a devorar su cuello, sin voltearse, subiendo con sus manos por su vientre pausadamente, torturándola.

Cuddy no se movió, ni siquiera para alejarlo. Le dolía reconocer lo mucho que necesitaba de esas caricias, y le dolía aún más que, a pesar de sus palabras, seguía perdidamente enamorada de él. Intentó detener sus manos, pero no pudo. Necesitaba tanto sentir todas esas caricias, aunque fuera una última vez. Sus labios ahora comenzaron a subir hasta llegar a sus mejillas, entonces la endocrina no pudo seguir aguantando y se volteó para besarlo intensamente en los labios.

Ella misma se quitó la blusa y lo ayudó a sacarse la camisa. Ella misma lo guió por la habitación en la que tantas veces habían hecho el amor y se tendió en la cama, invitando a su esposo a poseerla lo antes posible.

House como nunca se tardó en concretarlo. Necesitaba impregnar en su ser el aroma de Cuddy y jamás olvidarlo. Necesitaba tocar su cuerpo, ver su rostro, sentir sus jadeos, besar sus labios… simplemente LA necesitaba.

Sabía que era un adiós. Lo sabía. Cada beso le supo a eso, a una despedida. Cuando no pudo aguantar más la penetró. Y asimismo, cada llegada en su cuerpo lo sintió dulce por estar en ella y amargo por la situación, por como todo acabaría.

-Lisa… -Le dijo jadeando, aumento el ritmo de las llegadas- Mírame –Cuddy, quien tenía los ojos cerrados, reprimiendo los gemidos que luchaban por salir de su boca, negó con la cabeza- Mírame…-La endocrina lo abrazó del cuello y gimió como hace mucho no lo hacía, lo que motivó aún más las frenéticas llegadas del nefrólogo. Pero éste no se rindió- Mírame…

Cuddy abrió los ojos sin dejar de jadear. En sus ojos se veía tanto placer que House se prometió jamás olvidar aquel rostro, aquella mirada… SU Cuddy.

-Dime que no me vaya… -Casi no podía hablar, pero estaba decidido, era su última oportunidad- ¡Pídemelo, Lisa!

Cuddy llegó al orgasmo un poco antes que House. Se desplomó en la cama con la respiración cortada y el corazón a mil. House acabó casi al instante. Se movió de su lado y entonces Cuddy le dio la espalda, acostándose de lado. House la abrazó y apoyó su cabeza en su cuello, sintiendo su aroma a vainilla una vez más.

Estuvieron largo rato así, hasta que Cuddy se volteó y lo miró a los ojos. Depositó un dulce beso en sus labios.

-Adiós, Greg.

Todo se derrumbó en el interior de House. Toda esperanza fue enterrada. Era el fin.

-Lisa…

-Adiós.

Se volteó una vez más y comenzó a dormir. House, haciendo el menor ruido posible, se fue de su casa… se había acabado.

* * *

**Siguiente **capítulo: Recién divorciada


	47. Recién divorciada

Perdón por el retraso, es mi última semana de clases! :D ! Al fin :')

Olvidé decirlo, estos capítulos están ubicados en el último capítulo de Sólo House maneja a House, por lo que tendrías q leer el fic para entenderlo.

Un beso a todos :D comenten muy lindo ^^

* * *

**Recién divorciada**

2 meses después

-House, no me interesa, ese no fue… -Cuddy dejó de hablar por celular al ver a un montón de periodistas en la entrada de su hospital, luchando por entrar- Hablaremos de esto después –Cortó y caminó a paso veloz hacia la enfermera de turno- ¿Qué demonios pasa?

-Un empresario ha tenido un accidente y está en ER.

-Lo que me faltaba.

Cuddy corrió hacia ER. Ahí, Cameron les daba las instrucciones a las enfermeras.

-Allison –Cameron la miró- ¿Qué sucedió?

-Jack Allen –Le indicó a un hombre inconsciente en la camilla- Chocó contra un autobús y sólo se rompió el brazo, este hombre sí que tiene suerte.

-¿Estable?

-Lo dejaré en la UCI esta noche para asegurarme, pero está sin riesgo vital.

-Bien –Cuddy miró a Jack (Jude Law), un cuarentón rubio, alto, y aunque tenía varias heridas en el rostro, sus facciones lucían perfectas- ¿Quién dices que es?

-Jack Allen, empresario inglés. Es dueño de una cadena hotelera.

-Seguramente iba ahogado en alcohol y se pasó un semáforo.

-De hecho –Cameron releyó el expediente que tenía- No tiene nada de alcohol en la sangre. Ha dado cero.

-Me encargaré del caso.

-¿Cómo dices?

-Seré su doctora titular.

-¿Y por qué?

-Porque es alguien importante y es propio que la decana lo vea ¿No crees?

-Seguro.

Pero Cameron no entendía muy bien la posición de Cuddy, ni ella misma lo hacía. Se quedó mirando a Jack hasta que el sonido de su celular la sacó de su trance. De mala gana, contestó:

-House…

A la mañana siguiente

-Buenos días –Saludó cortésmente Cuddy a Jack al entrar a su habitación, luciendo su bata blanca- Soy Lisa Cuddy y seré tu doctora estos días, Jack.

Jack, quien tomaba el desayuno, sonrió. Estiró la mano y Cuddy, sorprendida por la reacción, se la estrechó sin entender demasiado.

-Muy buenos días Dra. Cuddy –Su bello acento inglés derritió a Cuddy.

-¿Cómo te sientes hoy?

-Perfectamente… bueno, y con un brazo roto. Pero para haber colisionado con un autobús no está nada de mal ¿Verdad?

-Tuviste mucha suerte Jack ¿Te molesta que te diga así? ¿Prefieres señor Allen?

-Para nada. Jack es mi nombre, mi madre lo eligió para que me llamaran así.

Jack otra vez sonrió y Cuddy le devolvió la sonrisa como idiota. Pero no perdió el norte.

-Me gustaría saber ¿Cómo ocurrió el accidente?

-Conducía a casa de mi hermana y el autobús se pasó el rojo y me chocó… luego de eso no lo sé.

-¿Demandarás al conductor?

-Doctora ¿Cree que un pobre conductor de autobús podrá pagar las reparaciones de mi auto? No quiero dejar a niños sin comer sólo por un pintado nuevo.

-Eso es muy bueno de tu parte… y tutéame, por favor.

-Es sentido común.

Una enfermera entró a la habitación:

-Disculpe Dra. Cuddy, pero el inversionista la está esperando en la oficina.

-Bien, dile que en 5 minutos estaré ahí –Cuddy comenzó a revisar a Jack como es rutina. Jack sólo sonreía- Luces bien ¿No sientes algún dolor fuera de lo normal?

-Nada –El empresario la miró directamente a los ojos- ¿De qué color son tus ojos?

-No lo sé.

-No sabía que las doctoras hablaban con inversionistas.

-Las que son administradoras sí.

-¿Administras el hospital?

-Sí, y soy decana de la universidad dueña del hospital.

-¿Hablas enserio?

-¿Por qué te mentiría?

-¿Y por qué estás tomándole la temperatura a un paciente siendo decana?

-No sé qué te sorprende, debes estar acostumbrado a un trato especial.

-Desde pequeño, y jamás me agradó.

-Mandaré a un interno por la mañana, si prefieres –Sonrió.

-Oh… pues no, me gusta la doctora que me ha tocado.

-Hemos hablado por 5 minutos.

-Un hombre necesita de 2 para escanear a una mujer.

-Eso es algo muy típico de un inglés.

-¿Me das por el típico galán inglés que anda conquistando mujeres bellas por ahí?

-¿Me lo negarás?

-Claro que sí.

Una joven y hermosa mujer entró a la habitación:

-Jack… -Lo abrazó intensamente- Me preocupé muchísimo, pensé que te había pasado algo grave.

Jack miró a Cuddy, quién reía con la ceja enarcada. El inglés riendo también, se rascó la cabeza e intentó explicarse:

-Ella es…

-Te veré en la tarde, galán.

Cuddy salió moviendo las caderas en forma sensual. Jack la vio marcharse fascinado. La mujer se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía:

-¿Qué ha sido eso? ¿Te he ahuyentado a una chica, primo?

-No lo sé, querida.

-Muchas gracias por su interés en nosotros, espero que esto se concrete lo antes posible.

Cuddy se despidió del inversionista y volvió a su oficina. No pasaron ni 3 minutos cuando recibió una llamada:

-¿Diga?

-Mamá, soy yo.

-¿Lis? ¿Qué sucede?

-Papá debía venir por mí y no ha llegado.

-¿QUÉ?

-¿Puedo irme en autobús?

-¡Claro que no! Dios ¿Qué demonios piensa tu padre al abandonarte ahí?

-Se le debió olvidar, no lo sé, no te enojes tanto.

-Llamaré a José, te vendrás para acá y estarás en mi oficina ¿Vale?

-No mamá, sólo quiero que le avises a papá, no tengo su número de celular aquí.

-No Lisa, te quedarás conmigo.

-Pero…

-No hay discusiones, espera a José ahí.

Cuddy cortó y llamó a José, dándole las instrucciones. Luego marcó a la oficina de House. Éste a los pocos segundos contestó:

-Ex esposa…

-¿Qué mierda tienes en la cabeza?

-Wow… a mí también me da gusto hablar contigo.

-Debías ir por Lis hoy, House.

-¡Sabía que algo se me olvidaba! Qué tonto de mi parte, baja las revoluciones que iré por ella ahora.

-Olvídalo, ya llamé a José.

-¿Y entonces para que me llamaste?

-House, te lo advierto, si no quieres que te quite la custodia compartida de Lis comienza a comportarte como un adulto.

-Lo dice el adulto que acabó con su matrimonio porque "necesitabas más"

-¿Empezarás con lo mismo de siempre?

-No me llames si no quieres que empiece.

-Créeme, si no fuera estrictamente necesario no te llamaría.

-En el fondo te encanta oír mi voz.

-House, hablo enserio, es mi última advertencia, de lo contrario hablaré con los abogados.

-Métete toda tu mierda por el culo Cuddy.

House cortó. Cuddy en su oficina rompió su bolígrafo, furiosa.

2 días después

-¿Me quieres explicar por qué sigo aquí? –Preguntó Jack viendo como Cuddy le limpiaba una herida de la cara- ¿Y por qué una decana de medicina está cambiando vendajes?

-¿Quieres que me vaya?

-No.

-Entonces déjame consentirte.

-¿Soy tu paciente favorito?

-Se podría decir que sí.

-¿Lo haces para que invierta en tu hospital? Porque eso sería algo muy malvado de tu parte.

-Si me hubieras caído mal ni por un millón de dólares te hubiese cambiado un vendaje… bueno quizás sí.

Ambos rieron. Jack una vez más puso esa sonrisa tan seductora y característica de él.

-Háblame de ti –Cuddy se sorprendió ante las palabras del inglés.

-¿De mí?

-Sí.

-¿Qué quieres saber?

-No lo sé ¿Qué hay luego de estas cuatro paredes en la vida de mi doctora?

-Muchos papeles, te aseguro.

-No lo dudo.

-Mi vida es bastante aburrida.

-Una persona tan interesante jamás es aburrida.

-Deja ya de coquetearme.

-Soy así, es de nacimiento.

Cuddy le mostró su dedo anular: Jack se fijo que ahí había habido un anillo, porque aún quedaba la marca en la piel.

-¿Estás…casada?

-En pleno y horrendo proceso de divorcio.

-Vaya… lo siento.

-Sí, una lección galán inglés: no toques el tema del matrimonio a una recién divorciada, podría estar toda una hora hablándote de lo terrible y ruin que es su ex.

-¿Estarías hablándome una hora acerca de tu ex? Porque estaría dispuesto si prometes estar una hora conmigo.

-Te dije que dejaras de coquetearme –Cuddy miró su reloj.

-¿Debes irte? Siempre que ves el reloj es que tienes que irte.

Cuddy miró en su blackberry la actividad que tenía programada para esa hora: _Cita con House y abogados. _

-Creo que… -Cuddy releyó la nota en el celular-… me puedo quedar un poco más.

-Me siento halagado.

Un mensaje llegó a su celular.

_Te estoy esperando en la entrada, vámonos juntos al restaurante. House._

-¿Tienes algo que hacer? –Jack notaba lo inquieta que estaba Cuddy.

-Soy decana de medicina Jack, siempre tengo algo que hacer.

-Supongo que no eres más decana de medicina que ayer, y ayer no estabas así.

-Dejemos de hablar de mí, te resumiré lo que soy: histérica, trabajólica, obsesiva y controladora.

-Llama mi atención.

-¿Sí? Eres el único ser en la tierra que le llama la atención una mujer así.

-Bueno… siempre me he considerado algo nerd.

-Me coquetea un nerd y yo le sigo el juego. Me estás ofendiendo, boyscout.

-¿Eres demasiado popular para hablar con un nerd como yo?

-Claro.

El celular de Cuddy comenzó a sonar. Ésta no pudo ocultar su expresión: una mezcla de molestia, resignación e incomodidad. Al ver que no contestaba, Jack intervino:

-Hablas con un simple paciente, puedes contestar.

-No importa realmente.

-Insisto.

-¿Tienes que ser tan inglés para todo?

-Contesta el teléfono.

Cuddy caminó hasta la entrada y contestó, procurando hacerlo silenciosamente:

-¿Qué?

-¿Dónde se supone que estás?

-Con un paciente.

-Mándalo a freír huevos, tenemos una cita con los abogados ¿Lo olvidaste y yo no? Vaya…

-No puedo, estoy con un paciente, ya te lo dije.

-Tú ni siquiera tienes pacientes.

-Tengo uno ahora.

-Vale… Enserio ¿Dónde estás?

-¡Con un paciente, ya te lo dije!

-Oh claro, Cuddy la doctora que salva vidas… -Se burló.

-¿Sabes qué? Ve al maldito restaurante y habla con mi abogado, no tengo nada que cambiar respecto a mi posición inicial.

-Pero…

-Cómprate un perro cariño ¿Quieres?

Cuddy cortó, tentada de lanzar el celular contra la pared. Pero al voltearse se encontró el dulce rostro de Jack, viéndola fascinado. Se sonrojó completamente. Jack se largó a reír.

-Yo...no quería…bueno…eh…

-Déjame adivinar ¿Era tu ex esposo?

-¿Me creerías capaz de gritarle a alguien así, si no se tratase de él?

-No.

-Lo soy –Cuddy sonrió- Pero sí, era él.

-Debe ser el imbécil más grande del mundo.

-Dios ¿Cómo lo supiste? –Ambos rieron. Cuddy lo miró, encantada- ¿Por qué lo dices?

-¿Cómo puede permitirse perder a una mujer como tú?

-¿Cómo sabes que él fue quién me perdió?

-¿Fue al revés?

-No… pero debiste de pensarlo por algo.

-No te creí capaz de ser la razón por la que tu matrimonio se acabara.

Cuddy volvió a mirar la hora.

-Es increíble las cosas que soy capaz de hacer, Jack. No te fíes de mí –Caminó hasta la entrada- Volveré por la tarde.

Jack sonrió.

2 días después

-¿Él está bien? –Cuddy llegó a la habitación de Jack tan rápido como sus pies se lo permitieron. Jack estaba con un respirador, inconsciente, mientras una enfermera dejaba todo listo.

-Tuvo una baja de presión doctora, nada grave. Debe ser por el golpe en la cabeza.

-¿Le hicieron un MRI?

-El neurocirujano las está evaluando ahora.

-Díganle que se comunique conmigo en cuanto tenga una respuesta definitiva.

-Bien.

-Yo me hago cargo ahora.

La enfermera asintió y salió. Cuddy acarició levemente sus mejillas y se sentó en el sofá de la habitación, a esperar.

-¿Cómo están las cosas entre Cuddy y tú? –Wilson preguntó mientras pedía algo en la cafetería.

-Como patada en las bolas.

-Vaya… les ha tomado más pasar a la siguiente fase esta vez.

-¿Y cuál sería esa fase?

-Recuerdan que alguna vez se amaron y fueron felices, que tienen una hija juntos y que vale la pena no querer matarse cada vez que se ven.

-Esa etapa la veo bastante distante de ésta.

-Sólo es cosa de que quieran hacerlo.

-No quiero.

-¿Por qué?

-Hacerlo significaría aceptar que se acabó y… no nos hemos divorciado aún.

-Cuddy…

-Cuddy aún me quiere.

-No lo dudo, esa no es la cuestión.

-¿No deberías estar apoyándome? Te estoy diciendo que lucharé por ella ¿Cuándo volverás a escuchar eso salir de mi boca?

-Sabes que tienes mi apoyo, pero te estoy trayendo a la realidad. Hablé con Cuddy hace algunos días, ella parece muy segura de su decisión.

-Es una excelente mentirosa.

-De verdad House, no te hagas ilusiones.

-¿Cuál es el problema? Sólo han pasado dos meses. A Cuddy le tomará mínimo un año superar nuestro divorcio como para reiniciar su vida. Tengo todo un año para conquistarla.

Wilson decidió no seguir discutiendo.

Cuddy vigilaba el estado de Jack sentada en el sofá. En la mesita de alado se veían 4 lattes vacíos y ya se estaba acabando el quinto.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –House estaba en la entrada de la sala. Cuddy lo miró sin contestar- ¿Me has oído?

-Cuido a mi paciente.

-¿Es que eres decana de medicina o enfermera?

-Soy doctora, salvo vidas.

-Cancelaste nuestra cita de hoy.

-Mi paciente estaba bien hasta hoy por la mañana que perdió la consciencia. Decidí cuidarlo el tiempo necesario.

-¿Este tipo es un primo que jamás conocí?

-Sólo es un paciente –Se levantó- ¿Qué quieres?

-Hablar.

-Si quieres programo la cita para mañana, hoy déjame…

-No quiero hablar del divorcio, que los abogados vean eso.

-Bien… ¿Y entonces de qué quieres hablar?

-¿No puedo sólo querer hablar con mi esposa?

Cuddy arrugó el ceño.

-Sé lo que pretendes House.

-Entonces acepta mi invitación a cenar y acabemos con esto de una vez.

-¿Cuándo aceptarás que esto se terminó?

-Cuando le encuentre sentido.

-¿Aún no lo tiene para ti? Porque para mí sí.

-Te cansaste de mi trabajo y de mí, me pediste el divorcio el mismo día que pensaste que tu hija se había muerto, me perdonaste el día que descubrí que no estaba muerta, me besaste, hicimos el amor y luego sólo me dijiste adiós. Eso no tiene demasiado sentido ¿No crees?

-Pasé los peores tres días de mi condenada vida y tú sólo pensabas en un caso.

-¡Siempre he sido así Cuddy, no sé por qué repentinamente esto es importante!

-¡Pensé que mi hija se había muerto House! Durante tres días lloré hasta deshidratarme pensando que mi hija se había muerto y tú… ¿Dónde estabas tú? ¡No estuviste ahí cuando yo te necesité, no me besaste cuando debías hacerlo, no me pediste que me calmara cuando perdí el control, NO ESTABAS!

-¡Perdón! ¿Cuántas veces debo pedírtelo? ¡PERDÓNAME!

-No House, no me basta, ya no.

-¿Qué quieres de mí Cuddy? ¿Quieres que cambie?

-Quiero que mi ex esposo no me haga la vida miserable.

-¡No quiero ser tu ex esposo Cuddy!

-¡Pero yo no quiero ser más tu esposa House! –House se quedó sin palabras mientras veía como los ojos de Cuddy se llenaban de lágrimas- ¿No lo entiendes? Ya no puedo serlo, no me hace feliz ¡Por una vez en tu vida déjame ser feliz!

-Estás mintiendo…

-¿Tienes alguna idea lo que es sentir que en cualquier momento, cuando más lo necesites, estarás SOLA? ¡No tienes la menor idea lo que siempre he sentido House, esa inseguridad de no tener idea si despertaré contigo, si llegarás a casa, si acaso un caso no es más interesante que yo!

-Eso se puede…

-¡No House, no quiero que cambies, no me INTERESA que cambies!

-Pero tú aún me amas.

La afirmación de House por un momento le quitó el habla a Cuddy. Se secó los ojos y mirándolo seriamente, contestó:

-No lo suficiente para estar contigo.

House, tan sorprendido como para reaccionar, afirmó con la cabeza y se fue de la habitación.

Cuddy, olvidando por un momento dónde estaba, se sentó en el sofá y se largó a llorar.

-Hey…

Cuddy levantó la cabeza y vio a Jack despierto, mirándola con una dulce sonrisa. Su llanto enseguida paró.

-Ven aquí –Aunque se oía débil, Jack hizo lo posible por lucir bien y llamar con sus manos a Cuddy.

-Qué vergüenza que me veas así –Sus ojos estaban hinchados y rojos- No sabía que estabas despierto.

-Ven –Insistió, y Cuddy pensó que fue su acento inglés el que hizo que sus pies se movieran y se acercara a él. Entonces Jack tomó sus manos con ternura- Que nadie nunca te haga llorar así, mi querida Lisa.

-¿Oíste…mi discusión?

-Sí.

-Siento que es un momento perfecto para que la tierra me trague –Cuddy no pudo evitar sonreír por su estúpida frase y acariciar los dedos de Jack- Gracias.

-¿Y por qué?

-Por ser tan inglés.

Jack puso una cara interrogativa y Cuddy se largó a reír, dejando poco a poco atrás las lágrimas.

-¿Cómo te sientes? –Le preguntó la endocrina sin dejar de mirarlo.

-Bien ¿Qué pasó?

-Pronto me lo dirán, pero estás fuera de peligro.

-¿Me desmayé?

-Sí.

-Vaya… eso suena peligroso.

-Lo es ¿Qué haces el resto del tiempo que no estoy aquí?

-Nada –Pero su cara era la de un niño pequeño que acababa de romper una ventana con el balón de soccer.

Cuddy se percató de esto. Abrió el cajón de su cómoda y encontró miles de papeles ahí, su celular con cientos de llamadas perdidas, un chupete de bebé y un autito de juguete.

-Era demasiado perfecto que un empresario millonario estuviera todo el día viendo televisión ¿Verdad?

-Bueno… sí –Sonrió, culpable.

-¿Y por qué nunca estás trabajando cuando vengo?

-Siempre vienes a la misma hora… ordené que a esa hora nadie me molestara.

-¿Les has dicho eso a tus familiares también?

-No, a esta hora ellos están ocupados, vienen más tarde.

-¿Por qué me tratas de forma tan especial? –Cuestionó Cuddy levemente sonrojada.

-No lo sé –La miró intensamente- ¿Cuál es tu excusa?

-Yo…

-Seguro que una decana de medicina tiene cosas más importantes qué hacer que cuidar a un enfermo con un brazo roto.

Cuddy se percató recién que sus manos se habían vuelto a unir.

-Me caes bien –Le respondió la endocrina tomando distancia- Ésa es mi excusa.

-¿Te irás ahora?

-Volveré para decirte buenas noches.

Ambos rieron. Cuddy salió de la habitación y Jack se quedó viéndola por un largo rato más.

3 días después

Cuddy firmaba unos papeles en su oficina cuando por inercia vio la hora y se sorprendió: a esta hora Jack debía estar preparándose para regresar a casa. Como pudo salió lo más decente posible y caminó a paso veloz por el pasillo hacia la habitación en donde había estado la última semana.

No alcanzó a entrar pues se encontró con la espalda desnuda de Jack y casi se le desorbitaron los ojos. También se fijó en su trasero y en sus piernas. Pensó entonces que nunca lo había visto de pie, siempre en la cama. Era más guapo de lo que pensaba.

-Perdona… -Dijo para ella misma salir del trance, porque estaba segura de que unos segundos más y la baba se le escaparía- Pero hay baños ¿Sabías?

-Oh, claro –Jack se puso una camiseta color celeste y se volteó: Cuddy le vio sus perfectos pectorales marcárseles en la ropa y sintió como se derretía del calor- Suerte que no llegaste hace un momento cuando me puse el pantalón.

-¡Jack…! –Cuddy se tomó la frente y cerró los ojos sonriéndole- ¿Querías que todas las enfermeras te vieran? Porque tengo un enfermero de lo más peligroso también.

-Me emocionaba la idea que me viera alguien, lo admito.

Cuddy se acercó lentamente hasta quedar a poca distancia de él. Lo miró en forma seductora, mordiendo su labio inferior.

-¿Quién?

-Alguien que saldrá a cenar conmigo mañana.

Cuddy por un momento se desconcertó, pero entonces Jack puso en su mano una tarjeta. En ella estaba la dirección de un restaurante, la hora y su número de celular.

-¿Por qué estás tan seguro que saldré contigo?

-Porque por eso estás aquí.

-No es cierto –Pero su boba sonrisa la delataba- No puedo salir contigo, además.

-¿Por qué?

-No sería correcto.

-¿Qué?

-Me acabo de divorciar.

-¿Y?

-No es tan simple.

-Sólo es una cena ¿Crees que te quiero conquistar o algo así? –Contradictoriamente, Jack se acercó lo suficiente a su boca como para sentir su aliento a menta- Bueno, quizás sí.

-Necesitarás más que esa carita para convencerme. Además… eres mi paciente, mi código ético me lo prohíbe.

-¿Tu paciente? Claro que no lo soy, me has dado de alta –Posó su mano en la espalda de la endocrina provocándole un escalofrío, pero lo hizo de una forma tan sutil que la doctora no se pudo negar- Y créeme, no pienso volver a este lugar.

-Entonces ¿Sólo seré un paréntesis en tu vida?

-Un GRAN paréntesis –Miró sus pechos descaradamente, y entonces ambos se largaron a reír.

-Sólo en un inglés como tú eso sonaría divertido y no vulgar –Seguía riendo- Dios, vuelve a tu vida de una vez –Golpeándole cariñosamente el tórax- No sé ni para qué vine, eres un pesado.

-Lo soy.

-Y espero no verte nunca más por aquí.

-¿De verdad?

-A menos que sea para visitarme.

Jack entendió a lo que se refería Cuddy y sonrió como idiota viendo su bello rostro una vez más.

-Te visitaría todas las veces que me lo pidieras.

Cuddy miró la tarjeta.

-Necesitas algo más para convencerme.

-¿Quieres que te ruegue?

-Quizás.

-Bien…

Jack tomó el rostro de Cuddy muy delicadamente y depositó un suave beso en sus labios. Cuddy no pudo ni reaccionar.

-Piénsalo.

Jack tomó su bolso y sonriéndole por última vez salió de la habitación. A Cuddy le costó bajar de la nube.

* * *

Próximo capítulo: **Mi típico galán inglés.**


	48. Mi típico galán inglés

De vacaciones al fin! :D trataré de escribir más :)

Dejen lindos reviews!^^

* * *

**Mi típico galán inglés**

Jack sonrió al ver la fotografía de Lis en el celular de Cuddy.

-Es igual a ti.

-Eso dicen… al menos físicamente.

-¿Y en personalidad?

-Es un clon de su padre.

-Vaya… ¿Puedo ver más fotos?

-Seguro.

Cuddy bebió otro sorbo de agua y miró a Jack fascinada, ambos en el restaurante que habían acordado ir.

-Definitivamente son iguales –Jack veía una foto de Lis y Cuddy en el sofá de su casa- ¿Y se llama Lisa? En unos años más no habrá como diferenciarlas.

-No seas patán –Ambos rieron.

-¿Tú la llamaste Lisa?

-No, su padre lo hizo.

-Fue muy tierno de su parte.

-Eso creo –A Cuddy le cambiaba el rostro cada vez que hablaba de él.

Jack vio una foto de ella y House jugueteando en la oficina. Le sorprendió la hermosa sonrisa que le dedicaba a aquel hombre, pero no dijo nada y cerró la foto.

-Háblame de ti –Dijo de pronto la endocrina.

-¿Y qué tendría de interesante alguien como yo?

-Podría hacer una gran lista.

-Realmente lo dudo.

-Siempre estoy hablando de mí, quiero saber más de ti también.

-Si te dijera todo de mí entonces no tendríamos tema de conversación en la próxima cita.

-¿Por qué crees que habrá otra?

-Porque según tú yo soy una persona muy interesante y no podrías quedarte con la duda.

-Eso es muy manipulador.

-Soy empresario, sé negociar.

-Yo también sé, así que si no me dices algo, lo que sea, me niego a salir contigo una próxima vez.

-¡Estuve en piyama por tu hospital una semana! ¿Puedo estar más expuesto?

-No me convencerás.

-Bien… me has ganado. ¿Algo de mí? Pues me declaro un fanático de Sherlock Holmes.

-¿Viste la película? El actor de Watson se parece mucho a ti.

-Ya me lo han dicho.

-¿Y qué más?

-El trato decía una cosa –Cuddy enarcó la ceja- Vale… mmm… me gusta la cerveza irlandesa. Pero como ya no estoy en edad para beber demasiado, me dedico a coleccionarla.

-¿Cómo dices?

-En verano viajo a Reino Unido a comprar cerveza y las guardo en una bodega en mi casa en Londres. Tengo muchas.

-Vaya… eso es muy…

-No es para nada romántico, lo sé. Pero los vinos no llaman mi atención. Mi hermana tiene una gran enoteca en su casa, cuando quiero vino le saco de ahí. Pero eso no es muy común en mí.

-¿Algo más?

-También tengo una bodega de whisky. Me gusta mucho el whisky.

-En estos momentos eres todo un alcohólico para mí.

-Te digo que no los bebo, los colecciono. Mi favorito es el alemán, aunque el escocés no está nada de mal… ¿Feliz?

-Claro que no, pero supongo que has cumplido con el trato.

-¿Ves? Soy todo un negociante.

-Estoy segura de que eres un lunático y por eso no quieres decirme más.

-Bueno, yo siempre me he considerado algo extraño, así que te doy la razón.

-Si me vuelves a halagar una vez más me iré.

-Eres muy irritable.

-Y es recién la primera cita, tan sólo imagínate como soy todos los días.

-Creo que nadie nunca superará a mi madre.

-¿La clásica mujer inglesa chapada a la antigua?

-Definitivamente se quedó en la edad media.

-Ouch…

-Sí. Así que dudo que me sorprendas.

-¿Me dices predecible?

-No pongas palabras en mi boca.

-Patán…

Departamento de House

-¿Te has sentido bien con las nuevas pastillas? –House interrogó a Lis mientras veían televisión comiendo palomitas de maíz.

-Sí –Lis casi no lo tomó en cuenta.

-¿Nada raro?

-No ¿Podemos ver la película tranquilos?

-Bien –House miró de reojo a Lis y pensándolo mucho, preguntó:- ¿Cómo está tu mamá?

-Vieja ¿Podemos ver la película o será imposible?

-¡VALE LA VEMOS! Mocosa.

-Cojo.

House miró a Lis y por un segundo le pareció ver a Cuddy en su lugar. Suspiró.

La extrañaba muchísimo, más de lo que se imaginó alguna vez extrañarla.

Calle

-¿Por qué habré dejado tan lejos el auto? –Se preguntó en voz alta Jack caminando por una romántica avenida llena de restaurantes.

-¿De verdad crees que nací ayer? –Cuddy sonrió- Éste es el momento en donde hablamos, como todo un caballero me ofreces tu abrigo, me abrazas y camino hacia tu auto nos…

-¡Bien! No tienes que basurear así mi plan, me ha funcionado un par de veces.

-¿Cuándo aprenderás que esas cosas no funcionan conmigo?

-No lo sé ¿Por qué te gusta molestarme tanto? Dudo que seas tan pesada con tus otras citas.

-Me acabo de divorciar, no tenía otras citas.

-¿Me vas a decir que soy el primer hombre con el que sales en…10 años?

-Un poco más, quizás 12.

-Wow… me siento importante ¿Y por qué soy el primero?

-Porque no tenía intención de salir con nadie aún.

-¿Por qué?

-Es muy difícil de explicar.

-¿Aún amas a tu esposo y quieres volver con él?

-Estuve enamorada de él por 30 años… no es algo que se supera en una semana –Cuddy bajó la mirada, pero sintió cómo Jack la observaba y sonrió forzosamente- Lo siento… de verdad no me gusta hablar de él. No quiero aburrirte.

-Nadie ha dicho que me aburras.

-¡Basta! –Cuddy lo paró- De verdad aprecio las cosas que dices, pero no me gusta que me consientan en todo, ni que halaguen cada cosa que digo ni que hagan tantas cosas por mí, no estoy acostumbrada.

-¿Quieres que te trate mal? –Jack lucía imperturbable.

-No… pero… yo…

-¿Quieres que te insulte, que pelee cada cinco segundos contigo y que no me preocupe por ti?

-No he dicho eso… es sólo…

-Aquí está el problema Lisa: tú estás tratando de reemplazar a tu ex esposo conmigo, y ésta es la cuestión: yo no soy ni seré un sustituto de tu marido, no actúo para serlo, ni hago ni digo las cosas para caerte bien: soy así, como tú me llamas, un típico galán inglés, pero no puedo salir con la mujer que me gusta y tratarla mal, o no decirle que está hermosa cuando lo está, o discutirle algo que no tiene sentido, o decirle que es aburrida cuando es la persona más divertida del planeta. NO PUEDO, no está en mis genes, ni siquiera es por ser inglés o lo que tú digas, es algo llamado respeto, yo te respeto, por ser mujer, por ser una persona, y si alguien sale conmigo espero que pase un rato agradable, no que discutamos la mitad del tiempo. Si así era el trato que tenías con tu esposo no te lo cuestiono, pero no es el trato que tendrás conmigo, así que si te molesta salir con este típico galán inglés, dime en este momento la dirección de tu ex marido y te llevaré ahí, porque yo…

Cuddy lo calló con un profundo beso en los labios. Lo envolvió en sus brazos, se puso de puntillas y saboreó mejor la suave lengua del inglés, que acariciaba la suya con tanta delicadeza que la endocrina pensó que aquel hombre no podía ser más perfecto para ella en ese momento.

Al separarse los ojos de Cuddy brillaron mientras seguía viendo atontada los labios del inglés. Jack se largó a reír:

-Estás loca.

-No te rías –Cuddy se sonrojó. Jack la abrazó y siguieron caminando así, abrazados- Tú también estás loco.

-Pero soy un loco con estilo, Lisa querida.

-Vuelve a tu isla y llévate tus siutiquerías lejos de aquí.

-No soy siútico, soy inglés.

-Estás loco.

House cortó el teléfono y vio a su hija dormir en el sofá. La tomó en brazos y la llevó hasta su habitación.

De regreso al sofá prendió la televisión y abrió una lata de cerveza. Miró de nuevo el teléfono que hace un momento había cortado. Dudando, lo levantó y marcó a un número en especial.

Pi..pi..

Casa de Cuddy

-Hemos llegado –Jack abrió la puerta de Cuddy e hizo una reverencia para que pasara. Cuddy sonrió.

-¿Entonces...?

-¿Entonces qué?

-¿No planeas invitarme a salir otro vez?

-Esperaba que me invitaras tú.

-¿Enserio?

-No –Jack rió- Pero en realidad no se me ocurre ningún lugar increíble al cual invitarte ¿Qué propones tú?

-Hay cientos de lugares en la ciudad.

-Muy típicos, te quiero sorprender.

-Me sorprendes sin necesidad de hacer esas cosas -Se miraron con tiernas sonrisas- ¿Y bien…?

-Lo pensaré y te avisaré mañana –Jack otra vez tomó el rostro de Cuddy entre sus manos y la besó tiernamente en los labios- Si se te ocurre algo mejor, tienes mi número.

-Hey… -Cuddy lo atrajo de nuevo hacia ella y lo volvió a besar, esta vez profundizando de nuevo el beso por más de un minuto. Al separarse por pocos centímetros la endocrina sonrió y muy abrazada a su cuello le susurró- ¿Quieres pasar?

Jack sonrió. La tomó de la cintura y la apegó más a su cuerpo, besándola nuevamente.

Pero repentinamente se separó más de un metro de ella, sorprendiéndola.

-Tentadora oferta Lisa –Puso cara de niño bueno- Pero creo que la rechazaré…

-¿Por qué?

-No lo sé, creo que estoy un poco loco.

Jack volvió al auto sin que Cuddy pudiera decirle nada. La endocrina, sin entender lo que sucedía, sólo atinó a despedirse de él y entrar a la casa.

Ahí, roja como un tomate, se percató de lo que sucedía: quizás por primera vez en su vida, habían rechazado tener sexo con ella luego de una cita.

¿La había rechazado? ¿A ella?

Se mordió el labio inferior y caminó por la sala, instintivamente mirando la contestadora, fijándose que había varios mensajes dejados. Comenzó a escucharlos:

_*Ma' soy Lis, sólo te llamaba para preguntarte en qué canal iban a dar Harry Potter 7, pero no estás. ¿Dónde estás, a propósito? Papá cree que te ha pasado algo, llama en cuanto oigas este mensaje._

_*Mamá sigues sin llamar y House está como loco, llámame ¿Quieres?_

_*Lisa Cuddy ¿Dónde se supone que estás? ¿Acaso crees que estás en edad para salir a esta hora? Llama cuanto antes, Lis._

_*Papá déjame yo hablaré con ella… "Lárgate enana, yo hablaré"… ¡Papá por favor! "Lisa ¿Dónde diablos estás?" ¡Mamá, papá no me deja en paz!_

_*Llamamos a la vecina y nos dijo que te vio salir en plan de fiesta o algo así ¿Quieres avisarnos la próxima vez que te vayas de parranda? De verdad me preocupo mamá, te quiero, buenas noches._

_*Lisa es House… ¿Dónde fuiste?_

_*Ya es tarde ¿Sabías? Lis está viendo una película ahora, si no me llamas no la haré dormir y se desvelará._

_*Ya está durmiendo… y no llamas. ¿Has salido con alguien?_

_*Si has salido con alguien no lo tienes en nuestra casa ¿Verdad?_

_*TU casa, lo sé. Haz lo que quieras._

_*De verdad ¿Por qué no has vuelto? _

_*No dejaré de llamarte si no me llamas._

_*No puedo dormir… ¿Con quién has salido?_

_*Te extraño, mucho._

_*Te quiero, buenas noches._

_*No me olvides aún…_

Cuddy tiró la contestadora y se largó a llorar, una vez más…

* * *

Triste? Próximo capítulo: **Al parecer va enserio.**


	49. Al parecer va enserio

**Al parecer va enserio**

Cuddy pasó por el lobby del hospital para buscar un documento en el escritorio de recepción cuando House entró por la puerta principal chupando una paleta. Cuddy sin mirarlo y con su habitual tono de voz, le dijo:

-Llegas tarde…

-¿Buen fin de semana? –House marcó su tarjeta de llegada sin mirarla tampoco.

-Bastante –Cuddy aún no lo miraba, concentrada en los papeles.

-¿El sexo estuvo bien?

Una enfermera que justo pasó por ahí se sonrojó al oírlo. Cuddy enarcó la ceja.

-Definitivamente eso no es asunto tuyo –Tomó el documento y caminó hacia su oficina. House obviamente la siguió.

-¿Creíste que no te interrogaría?

-Fue muy estúpido de mi parte creer que actuarías como una persona adulta.

-¿Cuánto tiempo estuvimos casados?

-Si hubieras recordado nuestro aniversario alguna vez, lo sabrías –Cuddy miró la cara de indignación de House y se arrepintió de sus palabras- Vale, vale, recordaste el décimo.

-Y vaya que gritaste ese día –Le guiñó el ojo. Cuddy rodó los ojos.

-No tienes un caso así que tendrás que hacer clínica.

-¿Quién era el tipo?

-No es asunto tuyo –Cuddy prendió el computador y comenzó a ver la pantalla, tratando de ignorarlo.

-Me sorprende lo rápido que estás superando nuestro divorcio.

-No estoy de luto.

-Y yo que pensé que aún me amabas –Dramatizó. Cuddy enarcó la ceja- Entonces… ¿Qué tal el sexo?

-Estupendo, hace años que no tenía un orgasmo como que el tuve esa noche -House abrió los ojos como plato, atónito. Cuddy se tomó la frente, resignada- No hubo sexo House, sólo fue una cita.

-Uff… pensé que me daría un infarto.

-Idiota.

-¿Y esto… va enserio?

-Sólo me salí a divertir.

-Entonces no va enserio.

-House, de verdad, esto no es sano para ti.

-Yo sí estuve con una puta hace algunos días.

-Interesante información –Irónica.

-¿No te produce nada?

-¿Qué pretendes?

-Quiero charlar.

-Tienes trabajo que hacer.

-Extrañas charlar conmigo, acéptalo.

Cuddy iba a responder cuando su teléfono sonó. Contestó y habló brevemente, luego lo miró:

-Tienes un caso.

-Muy conveniente para ti.

-Arrivederci.

-Volveré.

House se fue a paso relajado. Cuddy lo miró irse con una sonrisa.

Mediodía

-Hey… -Wilson se puso junto a Cuddy en la fila del almuerzo- ¿Almorzamos juntos?

-Claro –Cuddy miraba a otro lado, sonriendo para sus adentros.

-¿Tienes…algo que contarme?

-¿Relacionado con lo que House te contó esta mañana?

-¿Qué me contó?

-Wilson no nací ayer.

-Vale, lárgala.

-Ustedes son unas viejas chismosas –Cuddy eligió su almuerzo y Wilson también. Se sentaron en una mesa.

-Nos preocupamos por ti.

-Claro, ésa es la razón de House.

-Bueno, YO me preocupo por ti.

-Estoy bien.

-Me quedaré con la versión de House.

-¿Cuál es ésa?

-¿Saliste con alguien?

-Ustedes no tiene remedio.

-¿Es verdad? ¿No me lo niegas?

-Me salí a divertir.

-Lisa, mírame.

-James no empieces.

-¿Estás saliendo con alguien?

-No es nada serio… aún.

-¿Qué?

-No pretendía salir con nadie Wilson, de verdad. Pero lo conocí y… bien, es un gran tipo, creo que no conoceré a alguien igual.

-House jamás lo aceptará.

-House no se enterará y tú no le vas a contar.

-No pienso hacerlo, se volverá loco.

-No quiero pelear con él sin estar segura que terreno estoy pisando.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Quizás no llegue a nada con este tipo, en tal caso no será necesario que House sepa.

-¿Y si llegas a algo?

-Mmm… entonces haremos piedra, papel y tijera para ver quién se lo contará a tu amigo.

-Eso es muy maduro de tu parte.

Ambos rieron.

2 semanas después…

El timbre sonó la tarde de ese día miércoles. Cuddy, que hace poco había llegado, fue a abrir, sorprendiéndose:

-¿Jack? –Estaba inmóvil, su visita le desencajó- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Me he arrancado de la oficina para venir a verte –Jack sonrió e intentó besarla, pero Cuddy se negó- ¿Qué sucede?

-Yo… bueno… no habíamos quedado de vernos hoy.

-¿Cuál es el problema?

-Estoy ocupada.

-¿Enserio?

-Sí.

-¿Podría ayudarte?

-No es un trabajo, es..eh… -Cuddy se tomó la frente, nerviosa- Mira, estoy con Lis en la semana y…

-¿No quieres que me vea?

-No se trata de eso.

-¿Y de qué?

-Sólo hemos salido 2 semanas, no creo que sea el tiempo suficiente para…

-Hola –Lis sorprendió a Cuddy apareciendo desde su espalda. La pequeña se quedó mirando a Jack curiosa- ¿Quién eres tú?

-Es un amigo, mi amor –Cuddy estaba como un tomate- Estoy conversando, entra y hace tu tarea.

-Así que tú eres Lis –Jack se agachó para quedarse a la altura de Lis. Examinó su rostro detenidamente- Supongo que te han dicho cientos de veces que eres igual a tu mamá.

-Supones bien –Lis lo miraba con ojo analítico, fijándose hasta en el último de sus detalles- ¿De verdad eres su amigo?

Cuddy miró a Jack suplicante. Jack una vez más sonrió como sólo él sabía hacerlo.

-¿Qué más sería si no?

-Podrías ser su novio –Lis lucía muy relajada- Me lo ha estado ocultando, no sé por qué.

Jack se largó a reír, miró a Cuddy, quién tenía los ojos cerrados, apoyada en el umbral con una sonrisa de resignación.

-¿Puedo serte sincero, Lis?

-Claro.

-Me encantaría ser novio de tu mamá.

A Cuddy se le desorbitaron los ojos. Lis levantó las cejas, también sorprendida.

-Pero ella dice que a ti no te gustaría.

-Quizás yo no te guste a ti, soy muy mala ¿Sabías?

-Oh, lo dudo.

-Bien… ¿Y tú estás aquí para…?

-Estoy aquí para pedir tu aprobación, claro.

-¿Mi aprobación?

-Por supuesto, es importante para tu mamá y para mí lo que tú opines.

-Bueno… Hasta hace poco papá vivía aquí ¿Lo sabes, verdad?

-Lo tengo clarísimo.

-¿Y sabes que siempre lo preferiré a él?

-Estaría mal si no fuera así.

-Puedo ser una peste cuando quiero serlo.

-Por tu mamá haría el sacrificio.

-¿Sabías que mi mamá está loca?

Jack no pudo más con la risa.

-Creo hacerme una idea.

Lis lo escaneó de arriba a abajo con ojo crítico, cruzada de brazos. Cuddy no era capaz de decir palabra, la situación le parecía irreal.

-¿Me prometes quererla mucho?

-Absolutamente.

Lis vio el Ferrari gris estacionado frente a su casa.

-¿Eres rico?

-Tanto como tu madre.

-Vale, estás aprobado –Lis le estrechó la mano- Sean felices –Lis se volteó para entrar, pero volvió a mirar a Jack- Papá te matará ¿Lo tienes claro?

-¡Lisa!

Lis entró corriendo a la casa. Cuddy no sabía qué expresión poner.

-Me ha caído bien tu hija.

-¿Te aceptó?

-Al parecer.

Jack la tomó de la cintura y la besó en la mejilla. Cuddy no se daba tan fácilmente:

-Te dije que no quería involucrarla aún.

-Subestimas a tu hija, es muy lista.

-Ha pasado muy poco tiempo.

-¿Me dejas pasar a tu casa?

-House se volverá loco.

-¿Quieres olvidarte de él? Dios no es un monstruo.

-No lo conoces… Oh me hará la vida imposible.

-Déjalo ir.

-Ese no es el problema, cariño.

-¿Y cuál es?

-Que él aún no me deja ir a mí.

Por la noche

-¿Diga? –Cuddy contentó el teléfono.

-Estoy aburrido –House se quejó al otro lado de la línea- ¿Qué haces?

-Veo una película.

-¿Cuál?

-Titanic.

-Llorona.

-Insisto, él podía subirse a la madera ¿Por qué tenía que ahogarse?

-Llorona.

Cuddy sonrió:

-Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches.

-¿Quién era? –Jack preguntó a su lado, abrazándola en el sofá.

-Da igual –Cuddy lo besó en la mejilla- Ahora van a chocar con el iceberg ¿Verdad?

-Sí –Jack miró a Cuddy- Quiero presentarte a alguien el domingo ¿Te gustaría?

-Seguro ¿A quién?

-A mis hijos.

Cuddy quedó sin habla.

Por la mañana

-Ten –House le pasó un boleto a Cuddy.

-¿Qué es esto?

-Lis quiere ir al cine, ya compré las entradas.

-¿Los tres?

-El plan sólo era conmigo, te incluí.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque quiero estar contigo –A Cuddy le sorprendió su honestidad- Ayer me di cuenta que eres algo así como mi mejor amiga y creo que es sano para los tres llevarnos bien.

-¿Soy tu mejor amiga ahora?

-Siempre lo has sido de algún perverso y pornográfico modo.

-Yo también quiero estar contigo.

Cuddy se levantó y abrazó tiernamente a House. Éste le tocó una nalga.

-House… -Cuddy no se alborotó, sólo lo miró con una ceja enarcada.

-Oye, las oportunidades se aprovechan –House no sacaba la mano. La endocrina lo asesinó con la mirada- Lo siento…

-Nos vemos en la tarde.

House la miró detenidamente:

-Luces bien, por cierto.

Cuddy sólo asintió.

Lobby

-¿Hablaste con Cuddy? –Wilson le preguntó a House al verlo salir de la oficina.

-Sí.

-¿Aceptó?

-Claro.

-Es grandioso ¿Cuáles son tus planes?

-Por ahora ninguno.

-¿No?

-No.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Cuddy está saliendo con alguien.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Sólo lo sé.

-¿Y qué piensas hacer?

-Nada.

-¿Y por qué?

-Porque es feliz.

House bajó la mirada y siguió su camino. Wilson suspiró.

* * *

Próximo capítulo: **¿Lo recuerdas?**


	50. ¿Lo recuerdas?

NO se fíen del título del fic.

* * *

**¿Lo recuerdas?**

Cuddy llegó hasta una bonita mansión en las afueras de la ciudad, con un gran y verde patio. El ama de llaves le hizo señas para que estacionara el auto dentro de la casa, y así lo hizo.

Al bajarse, la señora la recibió:

-Usted debe ser la señora Cuddy.

-Llámeme Lisa –Cuddy sonrió.

-El señor me pidió que la hiciera pasar.

Cuddy, algo intimidada por la inmensidad de la casa, caminó a paso lento hacia el interior.

-Acomódese, el señor bajará en unos momentos. ¿Desea algo de beber?

-No gracias.

-Con su permiso.

Cuddy se sentó en el sofá a esperar. En el living había varios cuadros preciosos de la época renacentista que a Cuddy fascinó. En la pared una gran foto de Jack y un pequeño niño de 5 años le llamó la atención: el chico, no tan parecido a Jack, vestía un equipo de fútbol soccer y posaba junto a él con una copa en la mano.

-Ése soy yo –Cuddy se volteó sorprendida y vio a un chico de 15 años parado a varios metros de ella, con expresión pacífica- Tú debes ser Lisa.

-Sí… Disculpa, tú eres… ¿Anthony?

-Llámame Tony –El adolescente la saludó con la mano muy cortésmente. Cuddy se fijó que él no tenía acento inglés- Siento que debas esperar, pero papá tiene una pequeña emergencia allá arriba.

-¿Le pasó algo?

-Nada, no te preocupes.

-Disculpa la intromisión, pero ¿Naciste acá en América?

-¿Lo dices por el acento? –Anthony sonrió, y Cuddy por fin vio en él la misma sonrisa que Jack. El muchacho cambió el tono de su voz al acento británico- Nací allá, pero en la escuela no puedes ser inglés ¿No sabías?

-Me lo imaginé –Cuddy miró una repisa llena de fotos familiares ahí. Una llamó su atención- ¿Ésa es tu madre?

-Sí –Jack sostenía al pequeño Anthony en compañía de una mujer muy bella de cabello negro- Ella vive en Gales ahora.

-¿Vives con Jack?

-Por un tiempo, mamá estaba de viaje y prefirió que me viniera con papá hasta que ella volviera a casa. Pronto me iré en todo caso.

-Debes extrañarlo mucho cuando estás allá.

-Quizás.

Anthony miró a Cuddy sonriendo.

-Eres linda.

-Gracias.

-¿Quieres que te lleve con papá?

-¿Qué sucede con Jack?

-Acompáñame.

Habitación de Jack

-Vale Mike, es la última vez que te lo advierto, si no te quedas quieto el monstruo vendrá por ti ¡BUUUUUUU!

Cuddy sonrió absolutamente conmovida al ver a Jack de rodillas en la cama jugueteando con un pequeño bebé de 1 año. El bebé se largó a reír ante la locura de su padre.

-¿Quieres ayuda con eso?

Jack miró a Cuddy y se sonrojó. Estaba cubierto de talco y su bebé estaba sin pañal, moviendo las piernas.

-Estoy bien –Intentó recomponerse, pero la verdad es que no podía estar más expuesto.

-Déjame ayudarte.

Cuddy se acercó al pequeño Mike y lo observó por unos instantes, con una linda sonrisa. El pequeño estaba cubierto de bellos cabellos dorados en su cabeza y un precioso color verde en sus ojos.

-Hola Mike.

Mike la miró curioso. Cuddy aprovechó este lapso del bebé para ponerle el pañal sin que éste tuviera tiempo de negarse.

-¿Cómo lo has hecho? –Jack se sorprendió.

-Tengo una hija a quién confundía con el chico de La Profecía. Este precioso bebé no es nada.

Jack tomó al pequeño en brazos y le mostró a Cuddy:

-Mira Mike, ella es Lisa ¿Recuerdas que te hablé de ella?

Mike alzó los brazos para que Cuddy lo tomara en brazos. Jack sorprendido le pasó al bebé y Cuddy con una bonita sonrisa lo recibió. Mike lo primero que hizo fue apretar su nariz y largarse a reír.

-No puedo creerlo… no se da con nadie. Sin duda es hijo mío.

-Es igual a ti ¿Lo sabías?

-Sí.

-¿Por qué me lo ocultaste? Dios es precioso. Lis ahora me parece bastante fea a su edad.

Ambos se largaron a reír mientras Mike, curioso, seguía tocando el rostro de Cuddy, descubriendo más sobre aquella persona tan diferente a su padre.

-Quizás no deba preguntar, pero ¿Por qué lo cuidas tú y no su madre?

-¿Su madre?

-Vive en Gales ¿No?

-La madre de Anthony vive en Gales.

Jack no le dio más explicaciones a Cuddy y tomó a su hijo en brazos. Cuddy prefirió no volver a preguntar.

Departamento de House

-Entonces… -House y Lis jugaban dados- ¿Qué tal el bastardo?

-¿El novio de mamá?

-Evidentemente.

-Está bien, me agrada.

-¿Te agrada? Se supone que deberías odiarlo.

-¿Quién dice?

-Las películas.

-En las películas el novio es el abusador, él está bien.

-Apuesto que es un patán y está todo el día besando a tu madre.

-Algo así –Lis vio como House se ponía rojo de la ira- Procura besarla cuando yo no estoy presente, le aclaré que el intercambio de babas no era algo con lo que me gustara lidiar.

House buscó otra cerveza del refrigerador mirando hacia cualquier punto de la casa con amargura. Lis bajó la mirada, apenada por él.

Por la noche, casa de Cuddy

-Qué puntuales –Cuddy comentó al abrir la puerta y encontrarse a su hija y a su ex esperando afuera. Lis la besó en la mejilla y entró a la casa. House se quedó en el umbral de la puerta en silencio, mirándola en forma melancólica. Cuddy se sintió incómoda- ¿Hay…algo que me quieras decir?

-Creo que no.

-¿Crees? –Un frío viento le provocó un escalofríos- ¿Quieres…pasar?

House sonrió amargamente.

-Me parece que no he entrado desde que nos divorciamos.

-Sigue cada cosa en su lugar –Cuddy lo hizo pasar a la casa. House caminaba a paso lento, como dudando por donde caminar- Greg por favor… ésta es tu casa también.

-En mi casa ningún otro hombre te tocaría un pelo, MENOS en mi cama –House la miraba con odio- Este lugar ya no tiene nada mío.

-No hemos tenido sexo si eso es lo que te importa –Cuddy tenía los ojos vidriosos, no estaba lista para tener esa conversación aún- Así que no te tortures pensándolo.

-¿Su cama es más cómoda?

-No hemos tenido sexo, ni aquí ni en ningún lado.

-¿La tiene chica? –Cuddy sonrió al tiempo que una lágrima se le escapaba.

-No tengo idea.

-¿Por qué no lo han hecho?

Cuddy bajó la mirada y no contestó nada. House pareció entenderlo:

-Porque esto no es sólo sexo para ti –Cuddy seguía sin mirarlo- Porque quieres que signifique algo.

-House…

-¿Cómo pudiste olvidarme tan rápido Cuddy?

-No se trata de eso.

-Han pasado dos meses y… Dios –Comenzó a moverse de un lado al otro, indignado- Pretendía que no me importara porque pensaba que sólo era algo de sexo… no sé, podía aguantarlo.

-Quizás lo sea –Los ojos de la endocrina estaban llenos de lágrimas- No sigas hablando, por favor.

-Pero… pero tú quieres que esto sea enserio, te importa este tipo.

-Y no tengo sexo con cualquier persona House.

-¡De verdad estás con otro hombre!

-Pensé que lo entendías.

-¡No pensé que fuera serio!

-¿Creíste que me acostaría unas semanas con este tipo, me diera cuenta lo que siento por ti y volviera a tus brazos otra vez?

-¡Pensé que respetarías un poco más nuestro matrimonio!

-¡Ya no tenemos un matrimonio!

-¡Estuviste enamorada de mí 30 años y tardas dos meses en olvidarme! ¡No quieres por lo menos esperar a que deje de embriagarme cada vez que estoy solo!

-¿Hubiese sido diferente si hubiese esperado más? –Cuddy estaba cubierta de lágrimas- DIME ¿Hubiese cambiado en algo estar de novia con él en 6 meses más? –House miró hacia otro lado furioso- ¿Te hubiese dolido menos que estuviera con otro tipo, qué quisiera reiniciar mi vida?

-¿Qué viene ahora Cuddy? –House sonrió con ironía, dolido- ¿En dos meses más el matrimonio? ¿En tres meses estarás esperando un bebé de él? ¿Correrás con la misma suerte que con Tyler? DIME QUÉ SIGUE AHORA.

La cachetada que Cuddy le proporcionó resonó en toda la sala. Sus ojos irradiaban ira, nada más que ira. Se acercó a él y mirándolo con asco, le gritó:

-Nunca en tu PUTA y DESGRACIADA vida vuelvas a mencionar a Tyler –House no sabía que decir, jamás había visto a Cuddy así- Te lo advierto House, si pretendes que te dirija la palabra alguna vez, POR NINGÚN MOTIVO vuelvas a ensuciar el nombre de mi hijo.

House tenía la garganta apretada, estaba arrepentido.

-Lisa, lo sient…

-¡Y ahí vas de nuevo! –Cuddy comenzó a reír de la pura indignación, con su cara roja de tanto llorar- ¡Otra vez tirándome toda tu mierda y luego pidiéndome perdón! Basta House ¡B A S T A!

-Me tengo que ir…

House caminó hasta la entrada, abrió la puerta y se detuvo al escuchar la agria voz de Cuddy:

-¿Sabes qué House? Hasta hace quince minutos aún creía que podría perdonarte –House se puso pálido al escucharla- Ahora… búscate a cualquier perra con quién alejarte de la soledad ¿Y sabes qué más? Te recomiendo que lo hagas para que mantengas tu mente ocupada en otra cosa, de verdad […] Porque de lo contrario vivirás cada día de tu patética vida imaginándome con él.

-Cállate –House quería morirse.

-Cada vez que cierres tus ojos me verás besándolo, haciéndole el amor…

-¡CÁLLATE!

-¿Lo recuerdas? Como con Huffman ¿Recuerdas como me tocaba Huffman? ¿LO RECUERDAS HOUSE?

House salió casi destrozando la puerta. Cuddy se quedó quieta, inmóvil, totalmente en blanco.

Su blackberry sonó y el visor marcó Jack Allen.

Luego de lanzar el aparato contra la pared comenzó a vomitar, colapsada.

* * *

Próximo capítulo: **Tu perfecta nueva familia.**


	51. Tu perfecta nueva familia

**Tu perfecta nueva familia**

Cuddy entró a la oficina de House a paso lento e indeciso. El nefrólogo estaba solo sentado en el piso frente a su pizarra, pensativo. Cuddy sabía que House la había sentido llegar, pero el que éste ni siquiera le dirigiera la mirada era un mal comienzo.

Se sentó junto a él y sin mirarlo directamente, le dijo:

-No nos hemos hablado en 1 mes –House no contestó ni la miró. Cuddy se apenó- Pensé que intentaríamos llevarnos bien, algo así como amigos ¿No? –La endocrina lo miró, pero éste seguía con la vista en la pizarra- House… ¿Por qué no me miras? Te estoy hablando –La decana tomó su rostro con delicadeza para que la viera, pero éste se negó y miró a otro lado- No podemos seguir así ¿No crees que es poco sano? […] Dios, House, eres el padre de mi hija ¿Pretendes que me conforme con no volver a hablarte nunca más?

-¿Quieres largarte y dejarme pensar? –House al fin la miró, pero cargado de odio- El cheque te llega todos los meses ¿Qué más quieres?

-Quiero que volvamos a ser los de antes.

-No puedes estar acostándote con él y pretender que seamos los mismos de antes.

-¿Por qué no?

-¿Por qué te importa tanto que nos llevemos bien Cuddy? No seré mejor o peor padre de Lis por eso –Cuddy guardó silencio- Lo que pasa es que tú no quieres perder ni pan ni pedazo.

-No es eso, es que…

-Tú tampoco me has dejado ir –House se acercó peligrosamente. Cuddy no hizo nada por alejarse.

-No puedo dejarte ir porque eres la persona que más me hace reír en el mundo –Sonrió amargamente, bajando la mirada- Y la única que entiende cada cosa que digo y hago.

-Entonces tu plan es…

-¡No es un plan! No hay otra intención –Se miraron al fin, ambos estaban tristes- No quiero volver contigo, quiero que seamos amigos.

-No quiero ni necesito ser tu amigo.

-¿No me volverás a hablar el resto de tu vida?

-Si es necesario…

-No sé cómo serás capaz, porque yo no lo soy.

-Pero sí de acostarte con alguien más.

-Tengo derecho a reiniciar mi vida.

-Demasiado rápido las has reiniciado.

-¿Por qué no puedo ser feliz?

-Porque tu felicidad incluye tenerlo a él y tenerme a mí.

-Sí.

House la miró: su cabello largo, con los rulos rebeldes cubriendo sus pechos, sus ojos en ese momento verdes por la luz, su piel tersa, su esbelto cuerpo… todo tan Cuddy. Tomó su rostro y se acercó lo suficiente para rozar sus labios, pero no tocarlos ni besarlos. En susurros le dijo:

-Eres muy egoísta.

-Lo sé.

-Y me pides demasiado.

-Lo sé.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque te quiero demasiado como para actuar con racionalidad.

House sintió como se le apretaba el estómago. Otra vez volvía a escuchar esas perfectas palabras salir de la boca de la endocrina.

Se acercó a besarla pero ésta movió el rostro y sólo pudo besar su mejilla. Con los ojos cerrados, Cuddy lo abrazó intensamente y se acurrucó en su cuello. House suspiró y se alejó de ella:

-Si decides reiniciar tu vida no te detendré… pero tampoco seré parte de ella.

-Greg por favor...

-Adiós Lisa.

Cuddy, destrozada y resignada, se levantó y salió de la oficina. House lanzó su pelota roja lejos de ahí.

Casa de Jack

Jack llegó a su casa luego de salir del trabajo, a eso de las 9 p.m. Su ama de llaves lo fue a recibir.

-Qué tarde llegó hoy señor –Le quitó el saco y lo colgó.

-Sí, tuve una reunión de la que no tenía conocimiento y me retrasó.

-La señora Cuddy lo vino a ver.

-¿Lisa vino? Diablos ¿Cuánto rato me esperó?

-De hecho, ella no se ha ido señor.

-¿Cómo dices?

-Llegó muy temprano, como a las 5. Ha estado jugando con el pequeño Mike desde ese entonces.

Jack subió rápidamente las escaleras, incrédulo.

Habitación de Jack

El inglés sonrió enternecido al entrar a su habitación: Cuddy, recostada en su cama, abrazaba al pequeño Mike, quién estaba sobre su pecho, ambos rendidos ante Morfeo.

Con mucho cuidado y haciendo el menor ruido posible, tomó a su bebé en brazos, provocando que Cuddy, como instinto protector se despertara, asustada. Pero al ver al padre de aquella belleza se sonrojó mientras Jack sonreía más que nunca, meciendo a Mike.

-No te muevas –Le susurró Jack- Iré a dejarlo a su habitación.

Cuddy comenzó a ordenar los juguetes de Mike que estaban regados en la cama, viendo uno en particular. Era un simple y pequeño autito rojo, pero fue suficiente para dejarla en trance.

-¿Qué miras? –Jack estaba de vuelta en la habitación.

-Nada –Cuddy guardó el auto junto a los otros juguetes y miró a Jack- Siento no haberte avisado que vendría… y sobre todo el haberme quedado dormida en tu cama, no era ése el plan.

-¿Y por qué te disculpas? No has hecho nada malo –Se recostó junto a ella, pero a una distancia prudente- Te veías hermosa.

-¿Llena de juguetes y probablemente babeando la almohada?

-Abrazando a Mike –Cuddy sonrió ruborizada. Jack acarició su mejilla- No tienes que hacer ese papel si no quieres.

-¿Papel? ¿Cuál?

-Ya sabes… no pretendo que hagas de su madre o algo así…

-¿Cuál es el problema?

-¿Cómo?

-Yo no te he dicho que me moleste "hacer" su papel de madre.

-Bueno, es obvio ¿No? Ya criaste a tu hija, al menos esta etapa ya la pasaste, y…

-Creo que cambiar pañales unos meses más no representa en lo absoluto un problema para mí.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Te digo que si quieres que ocupe ese rol para Mike sólo debes pedírmelo y encantada lo haría, Jack.

-¿Hablas enserio?

-Muchísimo.

-¿Tienes idea en el lío que te estás metiendo? Digo, ese niño te amará… si es que ya no te ama.

-Y creo que yo comencé a amarlo casi del día que lo conocí, cariño. ¿No te das cuenta que es el niño más hermoso y tierno que pisa el planeta?

-Lisa… hemos salido por un mes y ya estás cuasi adoptando a mi hijo ¿Por qué te arriesgas así?

-Porque ese bebé merece tener una mamá, Jack. Sé que cuando llegue el momento me contarás dónde está su verdadera madre, pero mientras tanto, no puedo quedarme viendo como Mike crece sin una figura maternal. Y no me siento obligada a serlo, es sólo que siento que quiero hacerlo, quiero ser parte de su vida… y creo que él ya es parte de la mía.

-Dios ¿Dónde habías estado todo este tiempo?

Cuddy sonrió y besó tiernamente a Jack. El inglés le respondió de la misma forma, abrazándola más estrechamente. La endocrina intensificó el beso mientras intentaba sacarle la corbata, acercando su cuerpo al de él lentamente.

-¿Crees que este es el momento? –Jack la miró directamente a los ojos, y vio en los de Cuddy mucha lujuria.

-Creo que este –Volvió a besarlo- es el mejor momento.

Se subió encima de sus piernas y comenzó a mover la pelvis provocando fricción, acalorando aún más el ambiente.

-Creo que las americanas son muy rápidas para todo.

-Hemos esperado por 1 mes ¿Es que estamos en los años cincuenta o qué?

-Eso me hace pensar… ¿Por qué me viniste a ver, por cierto?

-¿Me estás torturando? –Cuddy estaba evidentemente sobre excitada.

-Creo que un poco…

Jack se largó a reír ante la indignación de Cuddy. Sin previo aviso tomó la blusa de la endocrina y se la sacó, dejando al descubierto un fino sostén blanco. Él mismo comenzó a besarla esta vez y se recostó encima, hablándole al oído:

-Me sorprendió que hayas aguantado 1 mes, pensé que te rendirías antes.

-¿Me estabas poniendo a prueba? ¿Cuanto duraba antes de suplicarte sexo?

-Te lo vengo diciendo desde que nos conocimos: soy un lunático.

-No tengo sexo desde que me divorcié ¿Y se te ocurre ser un lunático conmigo?

-Bueno… ¿Vamos a hacerlo o qué?

-Ven aquí.

Jack la besó apasionadamente.

Domingo por la tarde, casa de Cuddy

-¿Por qué nunca me habías mostrado este lugar? –Jack observaba admirado la habitación que iba a pertenecer a Tyler hace algunos años- Es hermoso.

-Porque estaba cerrado –Cuddy sostenía en sus brazos al pequeño Mike, quién jugueteaba con su cabello- Ayer me dediqué a limpiarlo y ordenarlo, creo que está bien.

-¿Compraste todo esto? –La habitación tenía una cama de una plaza, una cuna de madera blanca, un armario grande y un baúl lleno de juguetes- Porque dudo que te haya dado el tiempo.

-Todo esto estaba en la habitación, sólo lo limpié y lo ordené –Cuddy besó a Mike en la mejilla y se sentó con él en la alfombra- Mira Mike, esta será tu habitación los días que estés aquí ¿Te gusta?

-No debiste Lisa, de verdad –Jack observaba sin perderse detalle de la habitación- ¿Era la habitación de Lis antes? –Abrió el baúl y vio muchos juguetes de varón adentro, la mayoría cerrados- Porque lo dudo.

-No lo era –Cuddy buscó un auto en el baúl y se lo pasó al rubio muchacho. Éste sonrió y comenzó a jugar con él- Al parecer le gustó.

Jack encontró algo en el fondo del baúl que llamó su atención: un pequeño álbum de fotos, se notaba que Cuddy lo había olvidado quizás hace muchos años porque la portada estaba llena de polvo. Miró a Cuddy y ésta estaba muy concentrada jugando con Mike para mirarlo, por lo que decidió ver el contenido.

La primera foto era de una ecografía, no se notaba claramente pero el cuerpo de un bebé ya estaba formado. Como las ecografías nunca fueron lo suyo, cambió de página.

Era Cuddy con un vestido de gala en lo que parecía un evento muy importante. Estaba sentada en un sofá con House a su lado, sonriendo dulcemente. La foto le pareció normal, hasta fijarse en cierto detalle: su vientre estaba bastante abultado para ser normal. En la foto no decía fecha, por lo que decidió continuar.

La siguiente era una foto de Cuddy totalmente desnuda y con un gran vientre de quizás 7 meses de embarazo. Era una foto muy tierna, en dónde sus partes íntimas eran cubiertas por su propio cuerpo y destacaba su linda sonrisa. Varias de las fotos siguientes fueron probablemente tomadas el mismo día en diferentes posiciones.

La última foto era quizás la más tierna de todas, y la que más lo sorprendió. Cuddy, con un vientre de 9 meses, estaba recostada en su cama matrimonial vistiendo un fino piyama de seda y con una sonrisa extraña, como si se acabara de despertar. A un lado estaba House apoyado en su hombro, totalmente dormido. Y al otro estaba Lis, varios años más pequeña que ahora, durmiendo sobre la panza de mamá. Atrás de la fotografía, un mensaje estaba escrito:

_Debo hacer este tipo de visitas más seguido. Se veían grandiosos los tres, digo, los cuatro.  
Los quiero, James. _

-agaga… -El intento extraño de hablar del pequeño Mike lo sacó de las nubes. Cuddy estaba sentada en la cama con él brazos, observando a Jack en forma silenciosa. Jack se sonrojó.

-Yo… lo siento Lisa… de verdad no pretendía… espiar.

-Descuida –Cuddy miró a Mike en vez de mirarlo a él, sonriéndole al pelirubio mientras le hacía caras divertidas- Había olvidado por completo esas fotos –Cuddy miró a Jack y se fijó que tenía quizás cientos de preguntas trabadas en la garganta, pero no sabía cómo decir ninguna. Le sonrió dulcemente- La última foto la tomó un amigo de House y mío. El día anterior había estado con malestares y todos creíamos que iba a nacer, por eso se durmieron junto a mí.

-No me dijiste que habías tenido otro bebé.

-No es algo de lo que suela hablar.

-¿La habitación era de él?

Cuddy asintió y una pequeña lágrima se le escapó. Jack se sentó junto a ella en la cama y la abrazó. Se recostó en la cama y Cuddy apoyó su cabeza en su tórax, con el pequeño Mike jugando entre ambos.

-Sólo lo oí una vez –Cuddy habló. Jack la miró esperando que continuase- En el quirófano, cuando nació.

-¿Lo oíste llorar?

-No fue exactamente eso. Él no podía llorar, pero al menos oí que intentaba respirar.

-¿Por qué no podía llorar?

-Porque no tenía desarrollados sus pulmones cuando nació.

-¿Por eso…?

-¿Murió? Se podría decir que sí.

-¿Jamás lo viste?

-¿Vivo? No. Quizás ésa fue una de las cosas que dejé pendiente en mi vida. Verlo, vivo.

Jack vio su mirada triste y apagada y no pudo evitar besarla en los labios. Mike, quién estaba sentado entre los dos, también la besó tiernamente. Cuddy sonrió y comenzó a besar al pequeño en su vientre, provocando que éste se riera sin parar.

-Mamá –Cuddy paró al sentir la voz de su hija. Miró hacia la puerta y Lis estaba ahí, como nunca, acompañada de House. Los dos parecían indignados al verla así con Mike, podía verlo en sus ojos- ¿Qué haces?

-Lis… él es Mike ¿Recuerdas que te hablé de él?

-¿Qué hace en la habitación de mi hermano?

Cuddy se congeló. Algo muy frío atravesó su cuerpo al oír a su hija decir eso. Miró a House y éste tenía una expresión de repudio indescriptible. Se sintió totalmente débil y vulnerable, hasta que sintió la risa de Mike. El pequeño estaba entretenido chupando una almohada y se reía cuando la tela rozaba sus narices. Cuddy lo tomó en brazos y sintió como el cálido cuerpecito del pequeño le daba fuerzas para encarar a esos dos House.

-Será la pieza de Mike los días que venga a quedarse, Lis.

-Nunca habías abierto esta pieza luego de la muerte de Tyler ¿Y la abres por él? –Lis estaba roja del enojo- ¡Él ni siquiera es tu hijo mamá!

-Desde ahora en adelante sí lo es –Todos en la habitación se sorprendieron- Y espero Lisa que lo respetes, porque él es parte de nuestra familia ahora ¿Entendido?

-¡Sólo estás tratando de reemplazarme a mí y a Tyler! –Lis salió corriendo.

Cuddy dejó de lado la pataleta de Lis y aún con Mike en brazos miró a House, intentando hallar las palabras adecuadas para decirle.

-Buenas noches –Fue todo lo que el nefrólogo le dijo antes de irse a toda velocidad de la habitación.

Cuddy no supo cómo reaccionar.

Auto de House

-¡House, espera! –Cuddy salió de su casa y lo interceptó antes que pudiera prender el motor- Oye, no te vayas así ¿Quieres que hablemos de esto?

-No hay nada que hablar.

-Lo de Mike, ya sabes…

-Es tu familia, Lisa –House la miró directamente, serio- Y es una familia muy bonita, si me dejas hacer la apreciación.

-No intento reemplazar a nadie.

-No me intentes convencer, yo no te lo dije.

-A ti tampoco intento reemplazarte –Cuddy tenía los ojos llorosos.

-No es eso lo que se ve desde mi lado.

-Sé que no lo entiendes.

-Reiniciaste tu vida, hiciste otra familia ¿Qué entendí mal?

-Esta familia no tiene nada que ver con la que tuvimos juntos.

-Es mucho mejor ¿Verdad? Con tu chico perfecto y su hijo perfecto…

-No es mejor ni peor Greg, no intento olvidarme de la familia que alguna vez tuvimos juntos con ellos. Simplemente aparecieron en mi vida y ya no puedo sacarlos.

-Bien.

-¿Bien…? ¿Eso es todo?

-¿Qué demonios quieres, mi bendición?

-Quiero saber si estás bien –Cuddy tomó la mano de House que se apoyaba en la ventana- Dime qué estás bien y que no harás ninguna estupidez.

-No estoy bien –La endocrina bajó la mirada- porque no me hace bien verte sosteniendo a otro bebé, abrazada a otro tipo en el lugar donde alguna vez yo estuve. No me gusta que tengas otra familia ni que reinicies tu vida, y creo estar aburrido de repetírtelo –Una lágrima se le escapó a la decana- Pero no haré ninguna estupidez. Tu perfecta familia no lo vale.

House prendió el motor y se fue. Cuddy no se movió por varios minutos, intentando recomponerse, pero aún le era imposible.

La presencia de Jack en su puerta la hizo volver a la realidad. Caminó hasta la entrada y tomada de su mano fueron hasta la habitación de Lis, tenían mucho de que charlar…

* * *

Próx. capítulo:** Como en los viejos tiempos. **


	52. Como en los viejos tiempos

Siento la tardanza, volví al colegio y me fui al Valle del Elqui todo el fin de semana.

Enjoy! :D

* * *

**Como en los viejos tiempos**

Cuddy llegó hasta el nuevo departamento de House. Verificó en su blackberry que la dirección fuera la correcta antes de tocar el timbre y esperar.

-Hey –Cuddy saludó a House cuando éste abrió la puerta. El nefrólogo por todo saludo asintió con la cabeza y la dejó pasar- Lindo lugar.

-La ex esposa de Wilson no es tan mala después de todo.

-No pensé que comprarías un nuevo departamento –Dejó su abrigo y su cartera en la entrada y miró rápidamente el lugar.

-Vendiste el mío ¿Se te olvida?

-Pensé que hallarías la forma de comprarlo de nuevo –Cuddy sonrió pero House no la miró.

-Lis está en la habitación de al fondo.

-Gracias por avisarme.

Cuddy caminó hasta la habitación que House le señaló. Tocó la puerta y la abrió lentamente, percatándose que era la habitación de House. Lis estaba acostada en la cama de dos plazas.

-¿Puedo pasar? –Cuddy se acercó a su hija y le bastó mirarla para darse cuenta de lo enferma que estaba: apenas podía abrir los ojos, estaba roja como un tomate y temblaba mucho, pero a la vez sudaba. Se recostó a un lado e hizo que apoyase su cabeza en sus piernas, haciéndole dulces cariños en la cabeza- ¿Extrañaste a mamá, amor?

-Seguro estabas con el _pañal_ ése –Lis habló como pudo, estaba muy mal.

-Mike –Le corrigió- No "pañal"

-¿Sabe caminar?

-No, aprenderá en…

-¿Sabe ir al baño?

-No, pero…

-Es un pañal.

House miraba todo desde la entrada, sonriendo al escuchar a su hija. Cuddy se rindió y le besó la cabeza, sintiendo como ésta ardía. Miró a House preocupado:

-En el teléfono dijiste que le habías dado algo para la fiebre.

-Le di lo más fuerte que tenía, se le debería pasar en un rato.

-¿Quieres que vaya a la farmacia por algo más?

-Quédate con ella, para eso te llamé.

-OK… ¿Estás seguro que…?

-Lisa…

-Vale, me callo –House le tiró un paño húmedo a Cuddy que le llegó justo en la cara- ¡HEY!

-Para Lis –Por fin el nefrólogo sonrió y se fue de la habitación.

-Tu padre es un imbécil –Le dijo a Lis con una imborrable sonrisa. Le puso el paño frío en la cabeza y le acarició la mejilla- ¿Se siente bien?

-Ajam…

1 hora después

Cuddy llegó hasta la sala bostezando. House veía televisión bebiendo una cerveza.

-¿Cómo está? –El nefrólogo preguntó.

-Le ha bajado un poco la fiebre, se acaba de dormir –Cuddy se sentó en un sillón lejano al sofá en donde estaba House, procurando no invadir su espacio ni pasarse de la raya- ¿No has cenado? Puedo prepararte la cena si quieres.

-Los dos sabemos que eres terrible cocinando.

-No es cierto –Cuddy se sonrojó. House se largó a reír.

-Será mejor que yo te haga la cena a ti.

-No, no, no vine para incomodarte.

-Me iba a cocinar de todas maneras, sólo le agrego 1/16 de porción extra y listo, estás alimentada.

-Muy gracioso.

-¿Puedo preguntar con qué te alimenta el inglés? Porque no te queda nada de relleno entre la piel y los huesos.

-Qué sutil…

-Cocinaré algo rápido ¿Te importaría salir de la dieta del flamenco y comer tallarines?

-Es tu cocina, tú decides.

-Eso suena bien. Siempre fue mi cocina en todo caso…

Luego de 20 minutos, House llegó hasta la sala con dos platos llenos de tallarines.

-Está lista la… -Cuddy dormitaba en el sillón, pero al sentirlo dio un gran salto- cena.

-Lo siento, me estaba quedando dormida.

-¿Estás muy cansada?

-Mike también enfermó ayer y no pude dormir muy bien.

-Vaya… ¿Nurse Cuddy?

-Algo así –Iba ir a la mesa pero House dejó los platos en la mesita de centro del salón- ¿No comeremos en el comedor?

-Es mi casa y yo decido que comemos en el living.

-Eso es muy malvado.

Ambos sonrieron. House sabía que Cuddy detestaba cuando la gente comía en otro lugar que no fuera la mesa.

-¿Estás usando tacos?

-Vengo del hospital.

-¿Y por qué no te los has sacado? Deben estar matándote.

-¿Porque no es mi casa?

-Te he visto cosas más interesantes que los pies, créeme.

-¡GREG GRACIAS! –Cuddy se sacó uno de los tacos e hizo un ruido bastante similar a un gemido- Oh…Dios…

-¿Estás teniendo un orgasmo?

-Parecido –Se quitó el otro y su cara irradiaba alivio.

-Mueres por uno de mis masajes.

-No es cierto… -Sonreía culpable.

-Ven aquí, arpía.

Cuddy se sentó al otro extremo del sofá y puso sus pies sobre las piernas de House. House los tocó y le dijo:

-¿Te había comentado que tus pies son horribles?

-Sí –Cuddy sonrió- Muchas veces.

-Es que… vaya que grandes son.

-Greg…

-Bien, bien.

House comenzó a masajearle lentamente.

Habitación de House

Lis se despertó con mucha sed de la cama.

-Se supone que los dos me cuidarían.

Aún débil salió de la habitación y caminó hasta la cocina.

-Oh… Cielo santo que bien se siente… sí…

-WTF? O.O –Lis miraba atónita la cabeza de su madre arquearse en el sofá.

-Un poco más Greg… ahí, sí, perfecto, ah…

Lis, incapaz de seguir presenciando lo que para ella era el acto animal más antiguo de la historia del hombre, volvió a su habitación.

-Y yo que pensé que estas cosas acabarían con el divorcio…

Sala

-Tu chico no hace tan buenos masajes ¿Eh?

-No lo sé, no se lo he preguntando.

-¿Por qué?

-Temo que huya al ver mis pies.

-Hasta yo me lo cuestioné cuando los vi por primera vez.

Ambos rieron y se miraron.

-Al final todo termina igual… -Cuddy comentó con una mirada melancólica.

-Supongo que sí –House aún masajeaba los pies de Cuddy- No has tocado tu comida.

-No quiero, está fría.

-Por eso es que estás tan delgada.

Cuddy iba a responder cuando su celular sonó. Su cara de incomodidad al ver quién la llamaba hizo que House enseguida se fuera a la cocina, serio. No tuvo más remedio que contestar:

-Cariño… -House escuchaba atento la conversación- Estoy en el departamento de House, Lis enfermó […] Claro que él es doctor, pero Lis quería estar conmigo. Siento no haberte avisado, lo olvidé […] Si mañana sigue con molestias iré por él y lo llevaré al hospital ¿OK? Por favor no te enojes, lo hago por Lis […] ¿Podemos hablar de esto mañana? No creo que sea el mejor lugar. No, Jack, quiero hablarlo, no hay que discutir, pero quiero que lo conversemos, yo… ¿Jack? ¿Aló? ¿Jack? –Cuddy cortó el celular suspirando.

Habitación de House

-Duerme con ella, yo dormiré en su habitación –House le dijo a Cuddy, quién abrazaba tiernamente a Lis.

-¿No te incomoda? –House negó con la cabeza.

-Te traeré algo con lo que puedas dormir.

A los minutos House volvió con una sudadera que Cuddy conocía muy bien y se la pasó. La endocrina la miró sorprendida:

-Hey, ésta es mía ¿Por qué lo tienes tú?

-No es tuyo, es mío –House se defendió- ¿No ves? Tiene 'Greg' grabado atrás.

-Sé que es tuyo, me refiero a que tú me lo diste.

-¿Ah sí?

-Sí. El día que te mudaste conmigo lo encontré entre tus cosas. Es de tu equipo de Lacross, lo recuerdo.

-Bueno, sería poco convencional que estuvieras por la casa usando una sudadera de tu ex marido con tu novio presente ¿No crees?

-Aún así, es mía.

-Qué pesada eres.

House salió de la habitación, pero se quedó en la entrada. Cuddy, sin darse cuenta de su presencia, se sacó la falda y la blusa que traía quedando sólo en ropa interior.

-Estás demasiado delgada –House no se pudo contener.

-Y tú miras cosas que no debes mirar.

-¿Eres una cosa?

-Digamos que sí –Cuddy se puso la sudadera- Vaya… como en los viejos tiempos.

-Repites 'los viejos tiempos' una vez más y me lanzaré a ti.

-No seas vulgar, Lis está aquí.

-Estás demasiado delgada.

-Buenas noches Greg.

-Buenas noches.

House salió. Cuddy se acostó junto a Lis y la abrazó, apoyando su cabeza en su pequeño cuellito. Lis, con los ojos cerrados, le susurró:

-Tú y papá son de lo peor…

-¿Estabas escuchando?

-Algo así –Lis se acurrucó en la almohada y semidormida le preguntó:- ¿Cómo está el pañal, mamá?

-¿Mike? Aún le duele el estómago –Cuddy sonrió- Me encanta que él te importe, mi amor.

-Es mi nuevo hermano ¿O no? Tiene que importarme.

-Sí.

-Mamá…

-¿Sí, cariño?

-¿Tú crees que a Tyler le agradaría que tuviera otro hermano?

Cuddy se quedó sin palabras.

Besó dulcemente a su hija en la mejilla y con la voz algo quebrada respondió:

-Creo que él estaría muy feliz.

-Si mañana se me pasa el resfriado ¿Podemos ir a verlo, mamá?

-A penas mejores iremos a verlo, cariño.

-Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches.

Una pequeña lágrima que no se multiplicó recorrió la cara de Cuddy. Oliendo el cabello de Lis se quedó dormida.

House, desde la otra habitación, también se durmió.

* * *

Próx capítulo: **Te quiero, demasiado.**


	53. Te quiero, muchísimo

Siento la tardanza :( a los q esperan el crossover debo pedirles un poco más de paciencia, estoy un poco colapsada xD!

Ojalá les guste el capítulo! :D comenten! qedan poquito para el final :)

* * *

**Te quiero, muchísimo.**

Casa de Cuddy

Cuddy, House y Lis jugaban póker en la mesa de la cocina.

-Cuddy acéptalo y ríndete, no tienes nada –House miraba sus cartas y a su ex esposa seriamente.

-El que no tiene ni un par de dos eres tú –Cuddy dobló la apuesta con sus fichas de plástico.

-Ustedes no dejan concentrarme –Lis se quejó y apostó la misma cantidad que su mamá.

-Recuerda que hay horas de clínica en juego Cuddy, yo que tú no seguiría en el juego.

-Lo sé querido, lo sé.

-Pufff, ahora se te pega el acento del bobo ése.

-No lo llames bobo –Cuddy seguía mirando sus cartas.

-Es un patán.

-Me lleva desayuno a la cama los domingos.

-Sabes perfectamente qué quiere conseguir con eso.

-Y lo consigue.

House arrugó el ceño y se ocultó tras las cartas. Cuddy hizo lo mismo para reír.

-¿Cuándo me lo presentarás, por cierto? Presentación cómo corresponde, claro.

-¿Cuándo crecerás?

-No me respondas con otra pregunta.

-M A D U R A.

-No quiero.

-Jamás te lo presentaré.

-Vendré cuando él esté aquí.

-¿Seguro que quieres arriesgarte a venir de improviso? Queda bajo tu responsabilidad lo que veas.

-¡CUDDY! ¡Más respeto por tu ex esposo! –Indignado.

-Que mi ex esposo no se meta en lo que no le incumbe.

-Sabes que el tipo aún no ha pasado por mi aprobación.

-Me encantaría saber qué hombre pasaría por tu aprobación.

-Seguramente un nefrólogo cuyo apellido empieza con H.

-Eso es patético para venir de ti.

-Me conviertes en alguien patético.

-No me culpes, la cosa viene de fabricación.

-No culpes a mi madre.

-No me he metido con tu madre.

-Nunca le caíste bien de todas formas.

-No es cierto.

-¿Para qué te mentiría?

-¿Por qué no le simpatizaría?

-Eres muy trabajólica y dice que no estás lo suficiente con Lis.

-No es verdad, le simpatizo mucho a tu madre.

-Bien Cuddy, tú sigue creyéndote eso.

-Siempre me saludaba para el cumpleaños.

-Seguías siendo el trasero que dormía con su hijo.

-Tú tampoco le simpatizaste a mi madre.

-Me adoró.

-No es verdad.

-Cuddy…

-Idiota.

-¿Te rendirás ahora?

-Claro que no, y pago por ver.

House suspiró y sin mostrar sus cartas se paró de la mesa:

-No sé quién fue el imbécil que inventó ese tonto dicho de: mala suerte en el juego, buena suerte en el amor. No tengo ninguna de las dos.

-Perdedor –Cuddy rió.

-Amaste a este perdedor.

-Supérame querido ¿Quieres?

-No hables como el inglés.

-Es inevitable.

-Me caes mal de novia con él.

-Tú siempre me caes mal.

-No es cierto.

-Incluso cuando estábamos casados me caías mal.

-Pequeña mentirosilla.

-El que te amara no significaba que me cayeras bien. Son cosas distintas.

-En el fondo sigues loca por mí.

-En el fondo todos estamos locos, quizás 2+2 sea 6 después de todo.

-He quedado con una amiga, nos vemos mañana jefecita.

House se levantó y salió de la cocina. Cuddy sonrió.

-Definitivamente somos la familia más estúpida del universo –Lis comentó.

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo.

Casa de Jack

-Me alegra que Lis viniera –Jack recibió a Cuddy y a Lis con un tierno beso en la mejilla-Aprovecharás de conocer a Tony, Lis.

-¿Tony? –Lis se sorprendió- ¿Quién es ese Tony?

-Mi hijo mayor.

-¿Tienes más hijos? Hombre para ya la fábrica de niños, mañana me aparecerás con un nieto.

-Lis no seas mal educada –Cuddy rió. Todos caminaron al patio trasero. Ahí, Anthony jugaba con una pequeña pelota de plástico mientras Mike intentaba gatear hasta ella- Tony…

-¡Lisa! –Anthony corrió a abrazar a Cuddy cariñosamente- ¿Cómo has estado?

-Muy bien ¿Te gustaría conocer a mi hija?

-Claro –Anthony miró a Lis y le sonrió cortésmente- Mucho gusto.

-¿Qué edad tienes? –Lis lo miraba con su ojo crítico.

-15 ¿Y tú?

-Casi 11.

-Bien… conózcanse chicos ¿OK? –Cuddy corrió a tomar en brazos a Mike y llenarlo de besos en el rostro, a lo que el pequeño respondió con una tierna sonrisa.

-Entonces… -Tony trataba de ser amable- ¿Eres hija de Lisa y su ex esposo?

-Evidentemente ¿O has oído de la reproducción asexuada en humanos? Mi madre tiene cara de hombre pero no lo es.

-Qué niñita tan desagrable –Tony se quejó- Y Lisa no parece hombre.

-No me vengas a decir a lo que se parece o no mi madre, yo he vivido con ella desde que nací.

-Claramente no aprovechas la madre que tienes.

-Siento si tu madre es una vieja bruja.

-No lo es –Tony se fue junto a Cuddy y a Jack- Y tú eres una mocosa pesada.

-¿Te crees muy grande?

Tony abrazó tiernamente a Cuddy y la endocrina la respondió de la misma forma. Lis se sintió apartada de aquella escena.

Habitación de Jack, noche.

-¿A Lis le gustó su cuarto? –Preguntó Jack acostado en la cama, leyendo un libro, al ver a Cuddy entrar.

-Le encantó, aunque no lo reconozca –Cuddy se sacó los zapatos y la blusa- No quiero que crea que nos estamos mudando aquí, la traje para que se adapte un poco más.

-Lo que tú quieras… Qué linda esa ropa interior.

-Gracias ¿Has visto mi ropa de dormir?

-Oh, esa molesta ropa de dormir –Jack fingió molestia- No sé para qué la compras si vives sin ella.

-Si Lis te escuchara te mataría.

-¿Por qué ha de escucharme?

-Porque cuando vives con Lis te das cuenta que tiene una oreja en cada cuarto en el que estás –Cuddy se acercó a Jack y se subió sobre él- Así que cuando ella esté aquí, tendremos que hacerlo muy –Comenzó a besarlo- muy silenciosamente.

-Yo no seré el ruidoso en esta ocasión.

-¿Por qué estás tan seguro?

-¿Quieres apostar?

Jack ya le había desabrochado el sostén cuando el celular de Cuddy sonó. Como el número era de ER del hospital, de mala gana contestó:

-¿Diga?

-¿Cuddy?

-¿Cameron? ¿Qué pasa?

-Tengo algunas malas noticias.

-No me digas que algún edificio colapsó y ER se cae a pedazos.

-No, no, tranquila. ER está colapsada, pero no precisamente por eso…

-"¡Que estoy bien, diablos!"

-¿Ese es HOUSE? –Cuddy preguntó preocupada.

-El mismo –Cameron suspiró- Se ha caído en la motocicleta y se fracturó el tobillo.

-No me digas que el de la pierna…

-No, OJALÁ hubiese sido esa pierna.

-¿Por qué?

-"¡Porque no puedo caminar, idiota!" –House estaba atento a la conversación.

-Lisa… ¿Podrías venir por él?

-¿Y qué se supone que yo le haga? ¿Llamaste a Wilson?

-No está, salió de la ciudad. Por favor, nos tiene hartos.

-Vale… iré por él.

Cuddy cortó y miró a Jack apenada:

-Creo que tendremos que dejarlo hasta aquí.

-¿Qué pasó?

-House se cayó de la moto, tendré que ir por él.

-¿Eres su madre?

-Wilson está fuera de la ciudad, soy la siguiente en su lista de números de emergencia.

-Diablos Lisa… ya te has divorciado de él.

-Lo tengo clarísimo –Lo besó tiernamente en los labios- Te llamaré en cuanto lo solucione todo ¿OK?

-OK.

Cuddy comenzó a vestirse. Jack la observaba.

-Mi madre llamó en la mañana –Le comentó el inglés.

-¿Sí?

-Tony le contó de ti, quiere conocerte. Toda mi familia, en realidad.

-Suena… ¿Horrible?

-Un poco –Rieron- No son tan malos, les caerás bien.

-¿Vendrán a NJ?

-No exactamente.

-¿Qué significa el 'no exactamente'?

-Había pensando que sería una buena idea ir nosotros un par de días.

-¿A Londres? ¿Estás loco?

-Podemos pasar a Escocia, tengo una casa de campo fabulosa, te relajará muchísimo.

-Tengo mucho trabajo.

-Piénsalo, será genial.

-Es fácil decirlo para ti –Cuddy ya estaba vestida- Lo pensaré ¿Bien?

-Bien.

Departamento de House

-¡Hemos llegado! –Cuddy exclamó con satisfacción cuando entró con House en una silla de rueda.

-Debilucha.

-Cierra la boca –Lo llevó hasta la habitación- ¿Cómo se te ocurre romperte la OTRA pierna? ¿Crees que me sacaré una ración de piernas extra del brazo?

-¿Estás siendo irónica? Porque eso suena muy malvado.

-Deja ya de llorar y ayúdame.

House se apoyó en el cuerpo de Cuddy para levantarse de la silla, pero ahí perdió el equilibrio y se cayó encima de ella en la cama.

-Wow… qué recuerdos –House podía sentir como se iba excitando estando sobre Cuddy.

-Bájate –Cuddy estaba roja como un tomate.

-Dame el placer de unos minutos más.

-¡HOUSE! –Lo empujó hacia el otro lado de la cama y se paró rápidamente, totalmente nerviosa- ¡Controla tu cosa, por favor!

-Él aún no te ha olvidado –El miembro de House ya se había despertado e intentaba mostrarse, siendo contenido por su pantalón.

-Me iré y tendrás que arreglártelas solo.

-¡No! –House se avergonzó al mostrarse tan en evidencia- No puedo moverme ¡Eres muy mala al amenazarme así!

-Mi novio me está esperando en casa.

-Lo siento si te arruiné el sexo.

-Lo hiciste, así que estoy doble molesta contigo.

-Tengo hambre –House sonrió- ¿Me preparas algo?

-¡Son las 1 de la mañana!

-En ER no me daban nada para comer.

-Vale, te haré algo de comer –Lo acomodó bien en la cama y se fue a la cocina.

Cocina

Cuddy preparaba macarrones con queso cuando Jack la llamó:

-¿Dónde estás cariño? Estaba preocupado.

-Iba a llamarte ahora –Mintió- Lo de House me ha dado más problemas de los que pensé.

-¿Qué pasó?

-Se ha roto la pierna y no se puede mover.

-Contrata una enfermera.

-¿A las 1 de la mañana?

-¿Y qué pretendes, cuidarlo tú?

-Bueno sí…

-¿Hablas enserio?

-No puede ir ni al baño solo, alguien debe ayudarlo.

-¿Y ese alguien debe ser su ex mujer?

-Es mi amigo aún.

-Muy buenos amigos –Jack como pocas veces se oía muy molesto- Lisa enserio, no quiero que te quedes ahí.

-¿Crees que pasará algo entre nosotros si me quedo aquí?

-Creo que es perfectamente posible que dos personas que fornicaron por 10 años quieran un polvo rápido y culpable.

-¿No confías en mí?

-No confío en ti cuando estás con él.

-House es un tema superado.

-Entonces qué haces ahí a las 1 de la mañana.

-¡Se ha roto la pierna y es el padre de mi hija!

-¿Sabes? No seguiremos discutiendo Lisa, sólo te pido que pienses dos veces antes de hacer alguna estupidez.

Jack cortó antes que Cuddy pudiera contestarle algo. Cuddy suspiró.

Habitación de House

-¿Problemas en el Edén? –House preguntó al verla entrar.

-No es de tu incumbencia –Cuddy puso la bandeja de comida junto a House y fue hasta la salida- Estaré en tu sofá si necesitas algo.

-¿No dormirás conmigo? Tengo taaaaanto frío aquí solo.

-Ni lo pienses.

3 a.m.

Cuddy dormitaba en el sofá de House viendo televisión cuando el timbre sonó. Se levantó de golpe, asustada.

¿Quién diablos venía a esa hora?

Le volvió el alma al cuerpo cuando por el visor vio a Lis y a Jack detrás de la puerta.

-¿Qué hacen aquí? –Preguntó al abrir y hacerlos pasar.

-¿Dónde está papá?

-Durmiendo en su habitación.

-Iré con él, gracias por traerme Jack.

-No hay de qué cariño.

Lis, quién aún estaba en piyama, corrió a la habitación de House. Jack se quedó mirando a Cuddy seriamente. La endocrina lo abrazó y le susurró:

-Siento mucho hacerte pasar por esto.

-Da igual… se despertó y quiso venir, por eso la traje.

-OK –Jack quiso irse, pero Cuddy lo detuvo- Hey…

-Lisa estoy muy cansado, quiero ir a dormir.

-Ven –Cuddy tomó sus manos y lo besó tiernamente en los labios- Quizás sí me involucro demasiado con House, me conociste así ¿Lo olvidas?

-Pero cuando te conocí las cosas eran distintas.

-Escúchame –Acarició sus mejillas- Jamás te traicionaría ¿OK? Jamás.

-Eso lo dices ahora, pero cuando se dé la ocasión…

-Desde el primer día que me divorcié de él se ha dado la oportunidad, cariño –Lo besó otra vez- Y siempre se dará…

-Me haces sentir mejor –Irónico.

-Si estoy contigo es porque me haces inmensamente feliz –Jack no se pudo resistir a esa sonrisa- TÚ, Jack, tú me haces feliz. Nadie más.

-¿Te había dicho que puedes ser terriblemente linda cuando quieres?

-Todo el tiempo –Lo besó por varios segundos y sonrió- Ve a dormir, mañana te avisaré cómo arreglaré este problema.

-Bien –Jack la besó por última vez y salió- Te quiero.

-Yo también –Sonrió- Muchísimo.

Cuddy caminó hasta la habitación de House.

Ahí, el nefrólogo dormía profundamente junto a Lis. Enternecida, los cubrió a ambos con una manta y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla a su hija.

Sintió un escalofrío, se aseguró que House estuviera durmiendo y se acostó junto a Lis, abrazándola tiernamente. En pocos minutos se quedó profundamente dormida.

House, abrió los ojos y se encontró con el hermoso rostro de Cuddy descansar a pocos metros de él.

Se veía tan linda sólo iluminada por la luz de la luna… se veía como siempre solía hacerlo ella, su amiga, su compañera, su jefa, su esposa… su todo. Al fin de cuentas, ella eso era, su todo. Y ahora, su todo era a la vez su nada, porque ese todo que hasta hace tan poco tiempo sólo le perteneció a él, ahora tiene otro dueño.

Le dolía admitirlo. Le dolía verla, le dolía que fuera tan linda, tan tierna, tan divertida… le dolía porque eso hacía quererla aún más, y no podía permitirse seguir queriéndola. Debía olvidarla, sacarla de su vida, de su mente, de su _todo_. Eso necesitaba, que ella ya no fuese su todo, que no ocupara cada maldito minuto de sus pensamientos.

Pero ahí estaba Cuddy, sonriendo en la mitad de un lindo sueño, en la mitad de la noche, iluminada por la luna.

No podía. Jamás encontraría una sonrisa tan linda como aquella. No podía olvidarla.

Sólo podía quererla.

* * *

Próx. capítulo: **Creo que te amo.**


	54. Creo que te amo

:)  
Algunas advertencias antes del capítulo:

Se acerca el final ! :O  
Les puse entreparéntesis algunos actores con los que me imaginé los personajes que les presentaré a continuación. Lo hice porque me pareció divertido jajaja  
Todos los personajes que tengan actores es porque tendrán alguna relevancia y participación en el **final**.  
Lean el capítulo hasta el final, de verdad, y no olviden que a pesar de todo, este fic sigue siendo Huddy.

Enjoy! :D

* * *

**Creo que te amo**

Londres, Inglaterra

Cuddy, Lis y Jack se bajaron del auto de Jack frente a una gran mansión. La entrada era de piedra y se podía ver un extenso terreno de pasto por los alrededores en todo el patio delantero y trasero.

Varias amas de llave fueron a su encuentro para llevarles las maletas. La mayor de ellas, se dirigió a Jack:

-¿Qué tal su viaje, señor?

-Muy bien, María –Jack abrazó a Cuddy, quién estaba nerviosa ante toda la situación- Tengo el placer de presentarte a Lisa.

-Así que usted es –María sonrió- Es más hermosa que en las fotos, si me deja decirle.

-Gracias –Cuddy se sonrojó y besó tiernamente a Jack en la mejilla.

-¿Ella es la Srta. House? –María se refirió a Lis, quien observaba todo muy en silencio, quizás tan intimidada como Cuddy.

-Puede llamarme Lis –Lis le dio la mano a María.

Los cuatro comenzaron a caminar por el extenso patio delantero.

-¿Quiénes vinieron, María?

-Todos señor, TODOS.

-Oh…

-¿Qué significa todos, cariño? –Cuddy se había puesto más nerviosa.

-Pues…

-¡Papá! –Anthony salió de la casa y abrazó cariñosamente a tu padre. Luego abrazó casi de la misma manera a Cuddy- ¡Qué bien que aceptaste venir, Lisa!

-Me da gusto verte cariño –Cuddy sonrió y acarició su mejilla. En realidad, el niño ya casi la pasaba en estatura- ¿Y Mike? –Mike había viajado a Inglaterra con una prima de Jack algunos días antes.

-Está con mamá –Anthony tomó de la mano a Cuddy- Ven, te presentaré a mi familia.

-Bien… ¿Dices que está con tu madre?

-Sí –Finalmente entraron a la casa. Era como estar en los típicos castillos de las películas de época. Había un gran recibidor, en donde destacaba una gran escalera que dividía el primer del segundo piso. Tony la guió hasta la primera puerta, en donde estaba la sala. Ahí, Cuddy se encontró con una decena de caras que jamás había visto. Todos se quedaron en silencio al verla entrar- Familia, ella es Lisa.

-Gracias por la introducción, hijo –Jack sonrió y tomó de la otra mano a Cuddy, quien ante esto sintió una gran protección- ¿Qué les parece?

El numeroso grupo: quizás 15 personas, sin contar los bebés y niños que había, eran todos muy parecidos físicamente. Rubios, pálidos, de ojos claros, muy similares a Jack.

Una mujer de unos 40 años se levantó del sofá. Se acercó a Cuddy mirándola fijamente, analizándola. Cuddy se puso más nerviosa aún, esa mirada era incluso más intrigante que la de Jack.

Entonces, sin presentación, adivinó de quién se trataba:

-Tú debes ser… ¿Emma?

Emma (Kate Winslet) miró a Jack y la volvió a mirar a ella. Sonrió.

-Admito, hermano querido, que tienes un muy buen ojo con las mujeres.

Cuddy sintió un increíble alivio al escuchar las palabras de la inglesa. Pero cuando la rubia la abrazó fraternalmente, sintió que lo peor por fin había pasado. Emma no hacía más que sonreír:

-Seguro que Jack te ha hablado terrible de mí, no le hagas caso, exagera.

-Eso pensé –Cuddy rió. Todos los demás comenzaron a comentar y la mayoría se paró a saludarla y darle cariñosos abrazos.

-No te relajes tanto, Lisa –Una joven chica de 20 años, muy risueña y con bastante personalidad, le comentó luego de abrazarla- Mi madre no es lo más difícil que tendrás que pasar. Aún queda la abuela.

-Pero la abuela se ha ablandado demasiado, yo creo que mamá es peor –Un chico un poco menor que la chica también comentó.

-No hay nadie peor que la abuela –Una tercera chica, de una edad parecida a ellos, rió y la saludó- Ni siquiera tía Emma.

-Hey chicos, déjenla respirar –Jack rió al ver la confusión que Cuddy tenía al ver tantas caras y a tantas personas hablándole- Lisa, como lo pensaste, ella es mi hermana Emma. Ellos dos –Señalando a los dos primeros chicos- Son Kathy y Roger, sus hijos.

-Y ella es mi hija Lia –Una mujer unos años mayor que Emma, con unos increíbles ojos celestes, le dio la mano en forma cortés, algo más fría que los demás. Señaló a la tercera de las chicas, quién sonreía mucho- Soy Alice (Naomi Watts), por cierto.

-¿Eres la mayor, verdad? –Cuddy se esforzaba por recordar las cosas que Jack le había contado antes de venir.

-Te han llamado vieja, mamá –Lia se largó a reír con sus primos. Cuddy se sonrojó.

-No te preocupes amor –Jack la abrazó tiernamente- En mi familia están todos locos.

-¿Quiénes están locos, querido?

Todos voltearon al escuchar la voz de la madre de Jack. Cuddy no supo que decir.

-Así que tú eres… -La anciana comenzó a avanzar ayudada por su bastón- la mujer que logró enamorar a mi hijo.

Cuddy se quedó sin palabras. La palabra _enamorar _la descolocó.

-¿Qué piensas, Emma? –Jack rió ante la pregunta de su madre. Emma, sonriendo, abrazó a su madre y miró detenidamente a Cuddy.

-Creo que está bien, madre. Al menos, hasta ahora ha pasado mi aprobación.

-Eso es un gran mérito ¿Lo sabías, Lisa? –La anciana se acercó lo suficiente para ver tocar el rostro de Cuddy delicadamente- Emma jamás _aprueba _a las personas tan rápidamente.

-Ni siquiera a mi esposo lo aprobé tan rápido –Todos rieron. Emma se acercó a Cuddy con la ceja enarcada- Pero te advierto _yanke_, le haces algo al idiota de mi hermano y te las verás conmigo ¿OK?

-Emma, actúas como una niña –Alice comentó, rodando las ojos- ¿Podemos salir? La barbacoa está casi lista.

-Lisa, vamos, te presentaré a mis primos –Anthony la volvió a tomar de la mano, pero Cuddy no se movió- ¿Sucede algo?

-¿Dónde está Lis? –Cuddy se preocupó.

-¿Lis? –La familia preguntó, dudosa- ¿Te refieres a tu hija, Lisa?

-Sí, estaba aquí hace un momento.

-Disculpen… -María se acercó- Señora Cuddy, la señorita salió al patio hace un momento. Está jugando con el pequeño Mike y la señora Nathalie.

-¿Señora Nathalie? –Cuddy preguntó.

-Es mi mamá –Anthony sonrió.

Patio

El patio de atrás era incluso más grande que el delantero. Había dos piscinas, una cancha de baby-football, un juego inflable en donde los bebés saltaban, una parrillada gigante en donde los "hombres" de la familia conversaban mientras Charles (Daniel Craig), el hermano varón de Jack, preparaba la carne.

-¡Hey! –Exclamó Charles al ver a Cuddy- ¡Al fin llegó la susodicha!

Todos comenzaron a aplaudir y se acercaron a saludarla. Cuddy sonreía mientras buscaba con la mirada a sus _hijos. _

-Muchachos, dejen a mi chica en paz –Jack bromeó y la rodeó de la cintura.

Cuddy miraba hacia todos lados buscando a sus pequeños hasta que por fin los halló.

Lis le hacía caras divertidas a Mike y éste no hacía más que reír, ambos sentados en una toalla cerca de la piscina para niños que había. Cuddy se fijó que Mike era sostenido por una mujer de cabello negro y ondulado, pero no podía ver su rostro porque usaba lentes de sol. Anthony se unió a los pequeños y le dio un beso en la mejilla a la mujer, ésta estaba sentada también, usando un vestido color celeste.

-Jack… -Cuddy le habló bajo para que nadie más oyera.

-Dime, querida.

-¿Nathalie es… tu ex esposa?

-Sí, la mamá de Anthony.

-¿Qué hace aquí?

-No lo sé, mamá debió invitarla.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Es largo de explicar…

-¿Es ésa de ahí? –Cuddy le indicó a la mujer junto a los niños.

-Sí, ven, las presentaré.

Jack tomó de su mano y juntos caminaron hacia ellos.

-Pensé que jamás llegarías, chico lindo –Dijo Nathalie (Kristin Davis) con una gran sonrisa, sacándose los lentes y revelándole a Cuddy el precioso rostro de una mujer que recién parecía estar en sus 30.

-Qué gusto verte, querida –Jack ayudó a Nathalie a levantarse y la abrazó tiernamente- ¿Mamá te invitó?

-Alice me llamó, pero estoy segura que fue idea de tu madre –Nathalie volvió a sonreír y se percató de la presencia de Cuddy- ¿Tú eres…?

-Lisa –Cuddy aún seguía impresionada por la belleza de la mujer- ¿Nathalie?

-Sí… ¿Tú eres la nueva novia de Jack?

Cuddy se sintió bastante incómoda ante esa pregunta, pero no supo que decir. Anthony abrazó a Cuddy y con una sonrisa le dijo:

-No te asustes Lisa, mamá lo dice para molestarte.

-¿De quién eres hijo tú? Traidor –Nathalie tomó a Mike en brazos y le dio un dulce beso en la mejilla, haciendo como que ignoraba a Anthony- Tu hermano merece un tirón de orejas ¿Verdad mi amor?

Mike rió y acarició el rostro de Nathalie. Pero entonces el pequeño vio a Cuddy y enseguida estiró los brazos.

-Impresionante –Nathalie comentó- Sólo me hacía caso a mí, ahora sí me siento reemplazada.

-Yo… -Cuddy comenzó a mover a Mike- me siento algo confundida. Nathalie… ¿Mike no es tu hijo, verdad?

-¿Jack jamás te ha contado su vida amorosa? Me sentiría ofendida.

-No le pongas más leña al fuego, Nati –Jack se quejó- Lisa, por favor no la escuches, sólo lo hace para molestarme.

Emma se unió a la conversación justo a tiempo para comentar:

-Eso quizás sea lo primero que debas saber de Jack, Lisa. Tiene una pequeña y molesta piedrecilla en el zapato denominada e x-m u j e r.

-Eso es muy tierno querida –Dijo Nathalie irónica.

-Mi hombre dice que está todo listo para comer –Emma enfatizó en _hombre._

-¿Con hombre te refieres a tu esposo? Porque tengo mis serias dudas respecto a esa afirmación.

-¿Comparado con quién? Porque hasta dónde sé no has sabido de hombres es mucho, muuuuucho tiempo.

-La comida se enfría, señoritas –Jack intervino antes que el dialogo se prolongara. Ambas caminaron hacia la parillada.

Cuddy, quién aún sostenía a Mike en brazos, estaba totalmente confundida. Jack se percató de esto:

-¿Sucede algo cariño?

-Creo que hay muchas cosas que debiste explicarme antes de venir.

-Quizás tengas razón, perdóname.

Cuddy miró a Lis, quién miraba hacia el piso muy pensativa.

-Ve con Mike a la barbacoa, los alcanzamos en un momento.

Jack miró a Lis y asintió. Besó tiernamente a Cuddy en los labios y se fue caminando con Mike en brazos.

Cuddy se sentó junto a Lis.

-¿Está todo bien Lis?

-Sí.

-Has estado muy callada.

-No tengo mucho que decir.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Esta es tu nueva familia mamá, no es la mía.

-Mi familia es tu familia también.

-No –Lis se levantó, incómoda por la conversación- Vamos a comer, nos esperan.

Cuddy asintió, apenada.

Habitación de Jack, tarde

Cuddy intentaba comunicarse con House por enésima vez en el día, sin éxito. Estaba recostada en la cama de Jack mientras éste se bañaba. Mike dormía plácidamente en su cuna, a pocos metros de ahí.

-House, si escuchas este mensaje ¿Podrías decirme dónde diablos estás? Gracias.

Cortó indignada, pero se recompuso al ver a Jack entrar sólo cubierto por una toalla.

-Hola hermosa –Jack la besó en los labios- No puedo creer que al fin tengamos paz –Aún algo mojado y con la toalla en las piernas se recostó junto a Cuddy.

-Creo que tú y yo tenemos una conversación pendiente, cariño.

-Definitivamente la paz se reúsa a acompañar a este pobre europeo.

-Hablo enserio.

-¿Qué quieres saber?

-Eh… ¿Todo?

-El todo abarca…

-¡Jack por favor! –Cuddy se había enojado.

-Bromeaba, no te enojes –Jack la abrazó tiernamente- Déjame pensar…

-¿Qué hace tu ex mujer aquí?

-Mamá la invitó.

-¿Por qué?

-Verás… Nathalie fue mi novia en la adolescencia, sus padres y los míos eran muy amigos, íbamos a los cumpleaños juntos… no quieres imaginarte la fiesta que mi madre preparó cuando supo que nos casaríamos.

-¿La amaste? –Cuddy no podía creer la pregunta que le había hecho.

-Sí, muchísimo.

-¿Enserio?

-Por algo me casé con ella.

-Pensé que te habían obligado o algo así…

-Quizás sí había cierta presión de parte de nuestros padres, pero no me hubiera casado con ella si no la hubiese amado.

-¿Y Anthony?

-Anthony nació unos años después de casarnos.

-¿Cuándo se divorciaron?

-Hace 5 años.

-¿Por qué?

-¿Me dirías por qué te divorciaste de House?

-Es muy largo de explicar.

-Esto igual –Jack sonrió- La cosa es que, a pesar de que me divorcié de Nathalie, ella aún es muy amiga de mi familia, por lo que suele venir a todos estos eventos, dudo que haya venido especialmente a este.

-¿Son amigos?

-Claro, es la madre de mi hijo.

-¿Y la madre de Mike?

Jack guardó silencio. Cuddy esperó a que el inglés dijera algo, pero parecía no tener ánimo de responder, incluso se veía triste. Se sintió mal por invadir así su vida privada.

-Hey… -La endocrina tomó su rostro con delicadeza y lo besó por varios segundos- Ahora yo soy la madre de Mike ¿Lo recuerdas?

-Sí –Jack se subió encima de Cuddy y la miró con ternura- Debiste ser tú su madre todo el tiempo.

-Las cosas pasan por algo…

Cuddy lo besó dulcemente en los labios, pero Jack quería más. Intensificó el beso metiendo su lengua con delicadeza pero entonces sintió como golpeaban la puerta. Suspiró, a lo que Cuddy bajo de él sólo rió.

-¿Sí? –Dijo Jack comenzando a besar el cuello de la endocrina mientras ésta sólo se dejaba querer.

-¿Están… haciendo _cositas_? –Emma bromeó al otro lado.

-Dios Emma ¿Qué diablos quieres? –Cuddy hacía lo posible por no reír, pero la cara de indignación de Jack era un poema- Enserio, iré a tu habitación en la mitad de la noche a ver si te dará tanta risa.

-Eso queda bajo tu responsabilidad.

-De verdad, eres _peor _que mamá.

-No me importa lo que digas.

-Y seguramente _peor_ que Alice.

-¡Sin ofensas! ¿OK? Aún no me ves como adorno en el Polo Norte ¿O sí?

Alice pasó junto a Emma:

-Escuché eso.

-Jack comenzó.

-Jack, querido –Alice se quedó junto a Emma en la puerta- Mamá quiere verte, de verdad.

-¿Es que ustedes de verdad creen que aún tenemos 15 años? –Jack seguía sobre Cuddy, pero el calor del momento ya se había esfumado. Cuddy guardaba silencio y escuchaba todo maravillada, con una bella sonrisa- ¿No puedo tener un momento en paz con mi novia?

-Claro que sí mi amor –Dijo Alice maternal- Pero ahora no.

-Dios tengo 3 madres en vez de 1.

-¡Ni 3 madres ni nada, LEVÁNTATE! –Emma gritó, enojada- ¡Dejen el polvo para después!

-Emma cariño ¿Podrías tener más tacto para decir las cosas? -Alice dijo con siutiquería.

Charles, el hermano varón de Jack, también pasó por el pasillo:

-¡Hey _junior_! ¿Cuándo saldremos emborracharnos y a follar como animales otra vez?

Se escuchó una carcajada desde el interior. En menos de un minuto Jack salió de la habitación:

-Ni piensen en dirigirme la palabra lo que queda de día ustedes 3 ¿OK?

-¿Por qué me metes en el grupo? –Preguntó Alice- Te lo pregunté de una forma bastante civilizada, Jackson.

-Hombre, hablas como la abuela, tan sólo por eso quiero que no me hables.

Emma y Charles se ahogaron en risas mientras Alice rodaba los ojos y se iba a su habitación. Charles bajó con Jack, pero Emma se quedó en el umbral de la habitación de su hermano, observando a Cuddy mecer en brazos a Mike.

Cuddy se percató de la mirada de la inglesa y sonrió:

-Se despertó con el ruido.

-Lo siento –Emma entró a paso lento- No hemos tenido oportunidad de hablar, el día ha sido un poco loco para ti me imagino.

-Algo así –Cuddy notó que, a pesar de lo infantil que Emma actuaba con Jack, era increíblemente educada y tenía una clase y desplante que cualquier mujer desearía tener- Pero está bien, ha sido mejor de lo que pensé.

-¿Enserio? No quiero pensar qué creías de nosotros –Cuddy rió. Emma tomó en brazos a Mike y lo besó tiernamente en la mejilla- Él te quiere mucho.

-Eso creo.

-¿Y tú lo quieres?

-Más de lo que te imaginas.

Emma se quedó mirando fijamente hacia una cómoda frente a la cama. Ahí había varias fotos. Cuddy se fijó en una en particular:

Emma riendo tiernamente con Mike en brazos, quién le chupaba el mentón, con Jack abrazándola y sonriendo ante la cámara.

-¿Y tú quieres a mi hermano?

Cuddy la miró, sin saber qué actitud adoptar.

-Claro que sí.

-¿Y lo amas?

Cuddy fue incapaz de responder. Emma, en vez de molestarse, sonrió dulcemente:

-No te preocupes, yo me di cuenta que amaba a mi marido casi 1 año luego de casarme con él -Cuddy sonrió, admirada por su honestidad- ¿Amabas a tu ex marido, Lisa?

-Muchísimo.

-¿Cuándo te diste cuenta que lo amabas?

-No sé si 20 años antes de casarme con él o el día que nació mi hija…

-¿No crees que hay una diferencia abrumadora entre una opción y otra?

-Hace 30 años entendí que no podía sacármelo de la cabeza, cuando nació mi vida comprendí que quería pasar el resto de mi vida con él.

Emma volvió a mirar hacia el escritorio de las fotografías, pensando en qué decir.

Repentinamente se levantó:

-¿Te gustaría acompañarme?

-¿A dónde?

-A mi habitación, quiero mostrarte algo.

Cuddy siguió a Emma, quién tenía a Mike en brazos.

No caminaron mucho cuando entraron a una linda y grande habitación. A diferencia de la de Jack que era más oscura y con un estilo bastante moderno, la habitación de Emma era más clásica, como sacada de una película medieval. Había una cama de dos plazas y media en el centro de la habitación, y arriba de ella, un cuadro pintado a mano de los 4 hermanos Allen en su juventud. En ella, Alice y Charles, adolescentes, sonreían para la pose mientras Emma, pequeña, peinaba tiernamente a Jack, quien era aún menor que Emma.

-Buenos tiempos –Emma comentó al ver que Cuddy miraba con atención el cuadro- La gravedad era tan inofensiva…

-Estoy de acuerdo –Cuddy miró a Emma- ¿Qué querías mostrarme?

-Ah sí… -Emma le pasó a Mike y se dedicó a buscar algo en su closet. Cuddy jugaba y le hacía caras divertidas a Mike en la espera. Emma se acercó a ella con un álbum de fotografías en las manos- Ten.

-¿Son tus fotos?

-¿Mi hermano jamás te contó que soy fotógrafa? Tengo muchas fotografías, claramente.

-¿Enserio? ¿Haces exposiciones?

-En realidad no trabajo en eso, pero lo estudié, sí.

Cuddy abrió el álbum de fotos y notó que las primeras fotos no eran muy antiguas.

-¿Eres tú y tu esposo? –Cuddy se sintió tonta al preguntar: en casi las dos planas de la página salía la inglesa besándose o abrazando a un hombre alto y de cabello color miel- ¿Cuántos años llevan casados?

-25 –Cuddy no ocultó su sorpresa. Emma sólo rió- Es bastante, lo sé.

-Te admiro, yo sólo pude soportar al mío 10 –La siguiente foto eran todas del esposo de Emma, esta vez durmiendo o recostado en la cama. Las fotos estaban tomadas de todas las posiciones posibles- De verdad lo amas.

-Sáltate la siguiente página, no quieres verlas, créeme.

Cuddy rió a carcajadas e hizo lo que su "cuñada" le dijo, suponiéndose lo que vendría. Mike jugaba en la alfombra con una almohada.

-Estas… ¿Son Nathalie y tú? –A Cuddy le sorprendió una foto en blanco y negro de Emma y Nathalie con uniforme escolar, abrazadas y sonriendo.

-Nuestra época dorada.

-¿Eran amigas?

-Es mi mejor amiga hasta el día de hoy… aunque no se note –Emma rió y vio una foto que había en su velador, más actual, de ella y Nathalie en un almuerzo familiar.

-No lo parece –Cuddy recordó el dialogo entre las dos hace un rato- ¿Fue difícil mantener la amistad luego de que ella se divorciara de Jack?

-No, pero sí me distancié de Jack luego del divorcio –Cuddy llegó hasta una foto de Nathalie besando tiernamente a Jack en la mejilla mientras el pequeño Anthony sostenía una pelota de fútbol- Creía que era una familia demasiado bonita para dejar que se rompiera.

-¿Y aún lo crees? –Cuddy la miró, tranquila. Emma dudó en contestar- Está bien, no te preocupes.

-Creo que aún no he conocido a una chica que sea tan buena para mi hermano como lo fue Nathalie. Pero eso es decisión de él, no mía.

-¿Por qué me querías mostrar tus fotos? –Cuddy llegó hasta una foto que le llamó mucho la atención: Jack abrazaba a una chica más joven que él, pequeña, con el cabello rojo y muy pálida- ¿Quién es ella?

-Ella es Jane.

-¿Es una ex novia de Jack?

-Es la madre de Mike.

Cuddy quedó en shock. No pensó conocer a la madre de su amado pequeño por una fotografía, de esa manera. Emma estaba seria.

-¿Y ella, dónde está?

-Ella murió poco después de que Mike naciera.

-¿Qué…le pasó?

-Deberías preguntárselo a Jack.

-Y entonces… ¿Por qué querías que viera a la madre de Mike si no me hablarías de ella?

-Jane ha sido la peor _cosa _que le ha pasado a Jack, Lisa –Cuddy pudo ver la más absoluta frialdad en su mirada, muy diferente a todas sus otras facetas- Y creo que él te ama… ¿Podrías tratar de hacerlo feliz? Mi hermano se lo merece.

-¿Se lo pides a todas las novias de Jack?

-Te lo estoy pidiendo a ti.

Cuddy no supo que decir.

Habitación de Jack, noche

-Maldición House, contesta el estúpido teléfono –Cuddy seguía tratando inútilmente de contactarse con House. Lis veía televisión.

-¿Sigue sin contestar?

-Debe estar en un caso.

-No lo está.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Lo vi en su facebook, está de farra en estos momentos.

-¿QUÉ?

Cuddy buscó el notebook y se metió a su facebook. No lo usaba habitualmente, pero solía ser una gran entretención las escasas tardes que tenía de ocio.

Ahí, en su foto de perfil estaba ella sosteniendo a Mike y sonriéndole tiernamente. En su estado sentimental destacaba el _En una relación con Jack Allen_, y en su inicio pudo comprobar que House hace poco había actualizado.

Se metió a su perfil y leyó "¡A pasar las penas se ha dicho!", y como una mujer a quien ella no conocía le comentaba "Nos vemos a las 9 p.m.".

-Tu padre es un idiota –Cuddy se enojó, pero pretendió ignorar ese sentimiento- Llámalo mañana, idealmente temprano.

-Mala –Lis rió- ¿Y Jack?

-Salió de compras con Mike, debería…

-Hemos llegado –Jack anunció al entrar, con Mike en los brazos- ¿Qué hacen mis dulzuras?

-Aburrirnos como ostras, claramente –Lis cambiaba constantemente de canal- Hombre, los ingleses ven pura basura.

-¿No has jugado con mis sobrinos?

-Un poco, pero me aburren.

-Entiendo –Jack sonrió y le pasó a Mike a Cuddy- Mike, muéstrale qué le has comprado a mamá.

Mike sonrió tiernamente, pero no hizo nada, mirando a su padre con duda. Jack le pasó una flor en las manitos del pequeño, logrando que Cuddy riera y besara dulcemente a Mike en sus rosadas mejillas.

-Oh no, ya se pusieron cariñosos –Lis se levantó de la cama- Jack ¿Me dijiste que duermo con las gemelas albinas ésas?

-Sí –Jack respondió.

-No son albinas y no las llames así –Cuddy la regañó.

-Buenas noches –Lis besó a Cuddy, Jack y Mike en la mejilla y salió de la habitación.

Cuddy buscó el bolso de Mike y comenzó a ponerle el piyama mientras Jack observaba pensativo. La endocrina sin mirarlo, le dijo:

-Estaba pensando en algo que dijo tu madre…

-No le hagas caso a mi familia, está loca.

-Dijo que me amabas.

Cuddy lo miró, esperando una respuesta. Jack lo pensó antes de contestar:

-Sí, lo dijo.

-¿Es verdad?

-¿Quieres saberlo?

-Por algo te estoy preguntando.

-Te amo –Dijo Jack con simpleza, dejando a Cuddy sin habla- Y ésta es la razón por la que había evitado decírtelo.

-¿Cuál?

-¿Me amas?

-¿Qué tiene…?

-Yo sé que te amo, como también sé que, o no me amas, o no sabes si me amas. Cualquiera de las dos razones te haría quedarte callada ó te haría sentirte obligada a responderme algo que quizás no sientas. Y eso mi amor es lo último que espero que hagas.

-Pa… -Mike dijo con dificultad, estirando los brazos para que Jack lo tomara. Jack sonrió y comenzó a jugar con su hijo mientras Cuddy observaba todo con una tímida sonrisa.

-Tengo… tengo que hacer una llamada –Cuddy recordó a House- ¿Me das un minuto cielo?

-Claro.

Cuddy se fue hasta el balcón de la habitación, que daba mirando a la piscina. Marcó, esperando que por la diferencia de horario House estuviera en condición de contestarle. Al parecer, le acertó:

-LISAAAAAAAAA –House se largó a reír, totalmente ebrio al otro lado del teléfono- Es mi idea o tengo como… eh… ¿50 llamadas perdidas tuyas?

-¡HOUSE! –Cuddy se enfureció al escucharlo así- ¿Qué hora es ahí? ¿Cómo es que sigues así de ebrio? ¿Cuánto has bebido?

-Hasta el agua de los grifooooooooooooos ¡Jajajajajajajajaja!

-House, esto es enserio ¡No puedes ser así de irresponsable!

-¿Por qué? ¿Me pedirás el divorcio? ¡JÁ! –Golpe bajo.

-Porque eres el padre de mi hija, creo que ella merece tu respeto.

-Ella no estaaaaaaaaaa…

-¿Qué diablos tengo que hacer para que no intoxiques cada vez que no estoy?

-¡Dejar de FOLLARTEEEEEE a ese idiota! ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

-"Corta, tenemos algo pendiente" –Cuddy escuchó como una voz femenina le decía a House.

-¿Con quién estás? –Por alguna razón, se sintió enfurecida al escucharla.

-Una amiga.

-¿Qué amiga?

-¿Quieres detalles? Te digo que es más JOVEN, menos ARRUGADA y más HERMOSA que tú -Touché. Cuddy sintió como sus venas hervían- Ahhh sí, y aún no se le caen las tetas.

-I M B É C I L.

-Ve a chupársela a tu novio y no me hinches las pelotas ¿Vale?

-¡Gregory House! ¡Es el colmo lo…! –Cuddy no pudo continuar. Comenzó a escuchar algo como besos y leves gemidos al otro lado de la línea- ¡HOUSE! ¿Se lo estás haciendo conmigo al teléfono? ¡Contesta! –Nada, House parecía no estar al teléfono- ¡House, ten la decencia de decir algo!

-"¡Oh por Dios, la tienes enorme!" –Escuchó como la voz exclamaba casi como un gemido.

Cuddy cortó, enfurecida.

Comenzó a dar vueltas por el balcón sin darle crédito a lo que había oído.

¿De verdad comenzó a fornicar con alguna mujerzuela con ella al teléfono? ¿Tan poco era el respeto que le tenía?

Era un idiota, eso siempre lo supo, pero eso rebalsó el vaso.

-No estoy dispuesta a que me humilles así House –Se dijo en voz alta, con ganas de llorar de la pura impotencia- No lo merezco ¡No merezco tu falta de respeto!

-¿Sucede algo cariño? –Jack preguntó al salir al balcón- ¿Estás hablando sola?

-Eh… no pasa nada, tranquilo –Respiró hondo y trato de disimular la furia que sentía. Entró a la habitación y vio a Mike dormir en la mitad de la cama- Se ha dormido…

-Al fin.

-¡Paz! –Cuddy rió y olvidó por un momento la rabia que había sentido. Abrazó tiernamente a Jack y dejó su cabeza reposando en su hombro- Qué día más agotador…

-Lo sé, pero se ha acabado.

-Ahora ¿A dormir acurrucaditos? Porque de verdad se me antojan muchos, muchos besos tiernos de mi novio.

-Quiero hacer algo más –Cuddy puso una expresión de horror, a lo que Jack le causó mucha diversión- No es nada sexual, tranquila.

-Genial, porque el cuerpo no me da para más.

-Ven acá.

Cuddy volvió a abrazar a Jack. Éste prendió su equipo de música y "Lady in red" de Chris de Burg comenzó a sonar.

La endocrina se sonrojó y cerró sus ojos, con la cabeza descansando en el cuerpo del inglés, abrazada a su cuello.

Comenzaron a moverse lentamente, siguiendo el lento y tranquilizador ritmo de la canción.

_Lady in red  
Is dancing with me  
Cheek to cheek  
There's nobody here  
It's just you and me…_

Jack jugó tiernamente con su nariz, mirándola en todo momento.

-¿Por qué me miras tanto? –Le preguntó Cuddy susurrando, intimidada por su mirada.

-Porque me encanta mirarte.

-¿Por qué?

-Simplemente... porque me encantas.

_My lady in red…  
I love you._

Cuddy sintió como su corazón latía de una forma que jamás pensó que latiría por alguien que no fuese House.

¿Qué significaba eso?

Sintió tranquilidad y protección así, entre sus brazos. Sintió que lo quería junto a ella cada día de su vida, que no faltase.

-Jack.

-Dime.

-Creo…creo que te amo.

Los ojos de Jack brillaron como nunca.

La canción acabó.

* * *

Próx. capítulo: **Hasta el final de mi vida. **

Capi totalmente **HUDDY**, inspirada en la canción Starlight de Muse**. **

review! :D**  
**


	55. Hasta el final de mi vida

**Hasta el final de mi vida**

2 meses después

Cuddy entró a ER como una bala. Era de noche y se notaba que no estaba preparada para venir, ya que lucía unos improvisados pantalones deportivos con una larga chaqueta negra y el pelo tomado en una coleta.

Cameron fue a su encuentro:

-Lisa…

-¿Dónde está? –Cuddy estaba desesperada en ese pasillo, no dejaba de moverse- ¡Allison!

-Cálmate, estás histérica.

-¡Dime dónde está!

-Está en el quirófano ahora, está estable.

-¿Cuál? Iré a verlo.

-No puedes entrar.

-Dios Allison el mismo baile otra vez no…

-Lisa mira cómo estás ¿Enserio crees que serás una ayuda en el quirófano?

Cuddy iba a responder pero vio a Wilson entrar por otra puerta, también agitado.

-¡James!

-Vine en cuanto pude ¿Cómo está?

-Estable –Cameron respondió- Quédense aquí, les avisaré cuando salga del quirófano.

Cuddy y Wilson se sentaron en silencio, incapaz de articular palabra. Los minutos pasaban, la espera era agónica.

¿En qué momento todo había terminado así?

_Ese mismo día, por la mañana._

_-Cuddy… -House caminaba tras Cuddy tratando de conseguir una aprobación para practicar una biopsia- Vamos…_

_-No me convencerás persiguiéndome por todo el hospital House –Cuddy sonreía, le encantaba tener esas "discusiones" con House por la mañana._

_-En realidad te sigo para poder verte el culo._

_-¿No lo viste suficientes años? _

_-Jamás será suficiente. _

_-Y yo pensé que se me estaba cayendo._

_-¡No repitas aquella blasfemia de nuevo! Tu culo es perfecto –House le dio una palmada a Cuddy en el trasero, provocando que ésta se voltease con una ceja enarcada. House levantó los hombros con cara de niño culpable- Demasiado perfecto para resistir._

_-Dejaste ir a este culo perfecto._

_-Touché._

_Cuddy entró a una oficina y dejó a House afuera, ambos sonriendo._

-Cielos Wilson ¿En qué momento terminó así? –Cuddy quería llorar, pero se contenía- ¡En qué momento mandó todo al carajo!

-La última vez que lo vi lo noté raro, pero ¿Cómo iba a saber yo que terminaría así?

-Si le pasa algo a House… -Sus ojos se ponían vidriosos de solo pensarlo.

-¿Cuándo entenderás que House es de acero?

-Nunca.

Cuddy sonrió, pero Cameron apareció por el pasillo y otra vez su corazón enloqueció.

-Allison…

-Está bien, está todo fuera de peligro –Cameron sonrió- Lo llevamos a la UCI, pero como va evolucionando es probable que mañana lo llevemos a una habitación normal.

-Gracias a Dios –Cuddy sintió un gran alivio, pero enseguida su cara se tornó seria de nuevo- ¿Qué diablos tenía en el cuerpo?

-Tenía el alcohol por las nubes…

-¿Sólo eso?

-Vicodin…

-¿Allison, hay algo MÁS?

-Encontraron bastante marihuana en la sangre, también.

-¡Grandísimo IDIOTA!

Del susto pasó a la ira. Comenzó a moverse de un lado al otro con la vena del cuello inflamada, furiosa.

-¡Claro, él intoxicándose con todas sus porquerías, sabrá el señor POR QUÉ mientras nosotros aquí torturándonos con la angustia!

-Lisa tranquila –Wilson intentaba contenerla.

-¡Estoy harta, te lo juro, apenas ese imbécil abra un ojo me conocerá de verdad!

-House es House…

-¡Estoy harta de que sea House! ¡Podría estar durmiendo con mi novio ahora, pero debo estar aquí por ÉL!

-Quizás debas hablar con él cuando despierte –Cameron dijo en forma tranquila- Y no pierdes el control por él, Lisa.

Cuddy asintió, aún con el ceño fruncido.

Por la mañana

House abrió lentamente los ojos, sintiéndose cansado y desorientado. Se encontró en el hospital, claramente en la UCI, y a Cuddy durmiendo en el sofá.

Se sacó la máscara de oxígeno y con la voz débil habló:

-Cuddy…

Cuddy saltó de la impresión. Sus ojos lucían muy cansados, sin duda no había dormido casi nada.

-¿Qué pasó? –House sólo atinó a contestar.

-¿Qué pasó? –Cuddy preguntó con ironía, con lágrimas en los ojos, riendo de pura rabia- ¡Todo, IDIOTA! –House se sorprendió por sus palabras- ¡Combinar el alcohol con tu porquería de droga es algo normal en ti, pero además agregarle un kilo de marihuana es descabellado hasta para ser tú! ¡En qué DIABLOS pensabas!

House no contestó nada, no sabía qué decir. Ni siquiera recordaba cómo había llegado ahí.

-¿Cuándo crecerás? ¡Necesito que crezcas House!

-Hínchale las bolas a tu novio –House miró hacia otro lado.

-¡Basta, no estamos hablando de Jack, estamos hablando de ti!

-¡Si me intoxico, si me saco un seso, si me entierro vivo, todo es MI problema, porque ya no somos NADA!

A Cuddy le dolieron aquellas palabras.

-Estupendo, entonces vete al grandísimo demonio, ya no me importa –Cuddy salió de la habitación dando un portazo.

-¡Al demonio me iré, sólo mírame!

Por la tarde

-¡Lisa! –Cameron entró corriendo a la oficina de Cuddy- Lisa, House ha tenido una recaída, está inconsciente.

-¿QUÉ? –Cuddy se paró enseguida, pálida al solo escucharla- ¿DÓNDE ESTÁ?

-Sigue en la UCI, pero podría caer en paro en cualquier momento.

-Mierda –Cuddy salió corriendo.

UCI

_La mañana anterior._

_House veía televisión en una de las consultas. Como nunca, Cuddy lo acompañaba bebiendo un expreso, atento a la serial. Corte comercial._

_-Quizás haya que cambiarle las pastillas a Lis –House le informó._

_-Bien, yo también estaba pensando lo mismo. Ha respondido excelente, pero creo que reducirle la dosis no le hará mal._

_-Y le compraré una guitarra para su cumpleaños ¿Está bien?_

_-Genial, yo pensé en comprársela pero no tengo idea de esas cosas._

_-Podríamos comprarla juntos, iré al centro comercial el fin de semana._

_-Me quedaré con Mike ¿Te importa que vaya con él?_

_-¿La criatura habla? –House se puso de mal humor enseguida._

_-Casi nada. _

_-Está bien por mí entonces. _

_-Fabuloso, nos encontramos allá entonces. _

_La serie se reanudó y los dos la veían muy entusiasmados cuando una enfermera entró:_

_-¿Lisa? _

_-Ignora lo que estás viendo –Afortunadamente era su amiga Brenda, por lo que Cuddy no tenía que mantener tanto la compostura- ¿Sucede algo?_

_-Jack vino a verte –Brenda se lamentó el haberlo dicho: pudo ver como la cara de Cuddy era de total incomodidad y la de House hervía por dentro. Se encogió de hombros y salió de la consulta. _

_-Grandioso –House exclamó, irónico- Ahora el idiota me arruina el tiempo de caridad con la madre de mi hija. _

_-No seas melodramático –Cuddy se levantó y apagó la pantalla- ¡A trabajar!_

_-¿Ves? Si no fuera por él seguiríamos aquí acarameladitos. _

_-No estábamos acarameladitos… y ve a trabajar._

_Cuddy salió sacándole la lengua. House sonrió._

Cuddy miraba a House inconsciente con los ojos vidriosos, a punto de llorar. Lo tenía tomado de la mano fuertemente, cuando la máquina de vida mostraba pequeñas alteraciones temblaba del pánico.

House abrió los ojos débilmente, encontrándose al pálido y cansado rostro de su ex esposa muy cerca de él. Incapaz de decir nada, bajó la mirada esperando el siguiente grito de la endocrina, pero jamás llegó. Por el contrario, Cuddy sólo sonrió dulcemente mientras una pequeña lágrima se le escapaba. Con la voz quebrada, la decana preguntó:

-¿Cómo te sientes?

-Mejor –House no entendía su actitud- ¿Qué sucedió?

-Tuviste una recaída, pensaron que era grave.

-¿Lo fue?

-Estás despierto, supongo que no.

-Bien…

House miró como Cuddy, quizás sin darse cuenta, aún tenía su mano agarrada fuertemente su mano. La endocrina al percatarse de esto se distancio enseguida, aprovechándose de secar los ojos. Miró al nefrólogo y le dijo:

-¿Por qué…?

-¿Por qué bebí y me drogué tanto que terminé aquí? Créeme, no quieres saberlo.

-Quiero saberlo.

-No quieres.

-¿Cómo sabes lo que quiero?

-Te conozco hace 30 años.

-Apuesto que fue por una estúpida razón –En realidad Cuddy no lo dijo enserio.

-Tú también me conoces hace 30 años.

-¿Es cierto, fue por una estúpida razón?

-Sí.

-¡Idiota!

-¿Quieres que me vaya al diablo?

Cuddy bajó la mirada y negó con la cabeza:

-Me dolió lo que me dijiste, es todo. Jamás he deseado nada malo…

-¿Te duele que te diga la verdad?

-¿Por qué no habría de importarme lo que te pase?

-Porque tú amas a Allen, no a mí.

Cuddy guardó silencio, sin palabras. House sonrió irónicamente:

-El silencio otorga…

-Me molesta que digas que no me importas ¡Diablos, me importas más de lo que deberías importarme!

-¿Por qué te importo?

-¡Eres el padre de mi hija!

-¿Y?

-¿Quieres otra razón?

-Sí.

-Estuve enamorada de ti 30 años –Sollozó- ¿Te parece ésa una buena razón?

-No.

-¡Maldición, qué quieres que te diga! –Llorando- ¡House, mi mundo se acabaría si te llega a pasar algo!

-¿Se acabaría?

-¡Claro que se acabaría idiota! –Lloraba, desesperada- ¿Crees que tengo 30 años para enseñarle a otro hombre a conocer cada una de mis manías, de mis defectos, de mis SI, de mis NO… enserio lo crees?

-Eres una…

-¿Egoísta? SÍ, lo soy ¡Pero no puedo perderte House, NO PUEDO!

-¿Por qué?

_1 semana atrás_

_Cuddy lloraba desconsoladamente en su oficina. Uno de sus pacientes, una pequeña niña, había muerto hace pocas horas. _

_¿Por qué era tan buena en los papeles y tan mala con los pacientes? ¿Por qué diablos ya no salvaba vidas?_

_Estaba harta de todo, quería desaparecer. Se sentía sola, frustrada, avergonzada… _

_-Hey… -Todos sus pensamientos desaparecieron al instante. Levantó su cabeza y vio a House parado frente a ella, mirándola seriamente- Deja ya de llorar ¿Quieres? Luces horrible así…_

_-Dios, por qué tardaste tanto –Cuddy se levantó y lo abrazó intensamente, escondiendo su rostro en su tórax para volver a llorar. _

_Así estuvieron más minutos de lo que pensaron. Cuddy amarrada a su cuerpo y House sin ninguna intención de liberarse. Así les gustaba estar, lo aceptaran o no. _

_El llanto de Cuddy poco a poco disminuyó, hasta que sólo unas gotas traviesas bañaban su rostro. _

_-¿Mejor? –House sonrió._

_-Mejor –Cuddy le sonrió de vuelta- Yo…_

_-Eres una estúpida narcisista –Cuddy bajó la mirada, dándole la razón- Pero ya llevas demasiado tiempo en esto como para que olvides que la muerte siempre será una constante en nuestro trabajo. _

_-A veces pienso que debería renunciar y sólo dedicarme a los pacientes._

_-¿Por qué? No te gusta eso._

_-¡Estudié esto para salvar vidas!_

_-Salvas vidas a tu modo: firmándome las biopsias, por ejemplo._

_-Idiota –Cuddy rió, secándose los ojos-No estudié medicina para quedarme detrás del escritorio, pero cuando pasa esto siento que en realidad sólo sirvo aquí, que con el estetoscopio soy un fracaso. _

_-No lo eres, por algo eres el eslabón principal._

_-¡Murió una pequeña niña por mi culpa!_

_-He matado a cientos de pacientes ¿Y qué? La vida sigue._

_-No puedo solo olvidarlo…_

_-El problema es que todos te necesitamos aquí. _

_-¿Tú también? –Cuddy enarcó la ceja con una sonrisa._

_-Incluso yo –House le acarició la mejilla tiernamente- Ahora con la frente en alto, así te ves FATAL._

_-Gracias –Cuddy volvió a abrazarlo- Enserio, gracias._

_House sonrió._

-No puedo perder a la persona que más me conoce y entiende en el mundo, Greg…

-No puedo ser sólo tu paño de lágrimas, necesito más.

-Lo sé –Cuddy se recostó a un lado de House en la cama- Pero por hoy, sólo te pido que te quedes conmigo…

-No pienso irme a ningún lado –House besó su frente y cerró sus ojos, cansado- Pero sólo si tú te quedas conmigo. Por hoy…

-Por hoy…

Cuddy cerró los ojos y pudo oír como afuera en el pasillo Cameron daba una orden a las enfermeras:

-No dejen que nadie entre a esta habitación ¿Entendido? Dr. House está muy grave, absolutamente NADIE puede entrar.

-Pero la Dra. Cuddy está…

-Ella es la excepción.

Cuddy sonrió. Se levantó de la cama, sintiendo como House tomaba de su mano y la miraba suplicante:

-Quédate…

-Ya te lo dije –Cuddy se sacó las zapatillas deportivas y la chaqueta, quedando en pantalones deportivos y una delgada camiseta- No me iré a ningún lado…

Se metió a la cama y lo abrazó intensamente, apoyándose en su tórax.

Un gran silencio se apoderó de la habitación.

_La mañana anterior_

_House miró por la puerta trasera de la oficina de Cuddy lo que jamás esperó ver:_

_Cuddy agitada, medio desnuda, sentada en el escritorio con Jack entre sus piernas mientras el inglés la penetraba, tocando sus senos, su trasero…TOCÁNDOLA. _

_-Oh Dios… -Cuddy gimió sin pudor, arañando la espalda desnuda de Jack- Más, vamos…_

_-¿Te gusta?_

_-¡Me encanta! Mucho, mucho….OH MIERDA –Gritó del placer, alcanzando el éxtasis. _

_-Me encantas Lisa –Jack gimió aún embistiendo- Me encantas._

_-Ohhh…. –Cuddy no daba más de sí- ¡JAAAACK! _

_Jack acabó en Cuddy alcanzando al fin el anhelado orgasmo. Cuddy, recuperando lentamente la respiración, lo besó tiernamente en los labios y con una dulce voz le dijo:_

_-Te amo, mi amor…_

_En mundo de House se __**acabó.**_

But I´ll never let you go  
If you promised not to fade away  
Never fade away

**Starlight – Muse.**

**

* * *

**Próx. capítulo: **El cumpleaños de Lis. **

Cada vez menos para el final :O **  
**


	56. El cumpleaños de Lis

**El cumpleaños de Lis**

2 meses después

House, Cuddy y Lis caminaban por el parque de diversiones aquella tarde, en el cumpleaños n°11 de Lis. Ya habían entrado a varios juegos y ahora buscaban algo para comer.

-Aquí tiene –Un vendedor de hotdog le pasó a Cuddy 3 hotdog.

-Gracias –Cuddy le pagó y caminó hasta una banca en donde Lis y House la esperaban- Tomen.

-Quiero jugar en esas maquinitas mamá ¿Puedo? –Lis recibió el hotdog.

-Claro, toma –Cuddy le pasó un par de dólares y se sentó junto a House.

-Enseguida regreso –Lis salió corriendo.

Cuddy comenzó a comer de su hotdog mientras que House ya llevaba casi la mitad. La endocrina se percató de que House no hacía más que mirarla comer, lo que la puso un poco nerviosa.

-¿Qué miras?

-¿No puedo mirarte?

-Me intimidas.

-Lo sé.

-No has respondido mi pregunta.

-Es algo idiota.

-Digamos que estoy acostumbrada.

-Eso es malvado…

-Dimeeee.

-Es que había olvidado lo bien que te veías con una salchicha en la boca.

Cuddy se atoró al tragar la salchicha y comenzó a ahogarse. House le golpeó la espalda para que pudiese tragar el trozo de carne. La endocrina, sonrojada, lo fusiló con la mirada, pero a los segundos ambos se largaron a reír.

House le pasó una coca-cola que se había comprado, pero Cuddy recibió mal y se derramó en su falda:

-Mierda –La endocrina exclamó.

-Espera, te ayudaré –House sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo y comenzó a secar sus rodillas, subiendo lentamente- Piernas aún firmes, por lo que veo.

-Tonto –Cuddy sonrió, sintiendo como House subía con el pañuelo cada vez más, acariciando su muslo interior- Creo que ya está bien…

-Sí.

House sacó su mano inmediatamente, pero le dedicó una profunda mirada a su ex mujer. Cuddy, hipnotizada por su mirada, tomó su mano y la acarició tiernamente. House sonrió:

-¿Tu noviecito no te puso problemas al venir?

-Son aprensiones que cualquier novio tiene, supongo.

-Yo no las tenía.

-No, tú tenías algunas incluso más idiotas.

-Ayyy, los buenos tiempos ¿Verdad? –Cuddy sonrió y asintió- Ahora tú lo amas a él, ya no me amas a mí…

-Lo dices con tanta simpleza…

-Repetirlo me hace acostumbrarme más al hecho.

-No sé ni de dónde sacaste eso.

-¿Me lo negarás?

-No, pero tampoco te lo afirmaré.

-¿Por qué?

-¿Cómo podría saber si amo a un hombre con quien salgo hace 8 meses?

-Dime tú.

-Quizás lo ame, quizás no, no lo sé.

-¿No te lo preguntas?

-Todo el tiempo.

-¿No deberías ya saberlo?

-Me pregunté por 20 años si te amaba a ti.

Se miraron profundamente una vez más. Hace tiempo que no se sentían así, el ambiente les traía demasiados recuerdos…. **Buenos** recuerdos.

-¿Greg? –La conexión se cortó al sentir la voz de una mujer cerca de ellos. Los dos miraron: era una mujer alta, de cabello negro y lentes rojos. Una puta, sin duda.

-Josy –House se levantó y la saludó con una sonrisa- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Nada, me gustan los parques de diversiones.

-¿Sí?

-Sí ¿Y tú, qué haces aquí? –La mujer miró en forma despectiva a Cuddy- ¿Quién es ella?

-Mi ex mujer –House le respondió con simpleza- Venimos a celebrar el cumpleaños de mi hija.

-¿Tu hija está aquí? ¿Es la niña que estaba golpeando a un payaso por allá?

Los tres vieron a un payaso en el suelo y a Lis con un montón de globos en la mano caminando hacia ellos, con una sonrisa victoriosa. Cuddy se levantó alarmada, con el ceño fruncido debido a la presencia de la puta:

-¡Lis!

-Mira mamá, tengo muchos globos.

-¿GOLPEASTE A ESE PAYASO?

-¿Qué? –Lis volvió a mirar al payaso en el suelo- Claro que no, esa niña gigante lo hizo –La pequeña le indicó a una niña de su misma edad pero muy grande y gorda, que estaba siendo regañada por su madre- Yo sólo me llevé los globos.

Cuddy sonrió mientras House y la puta no hacían más que reír. Lis miró a 'Josy' y preguntó:

-¿Y tú quién eres?

-Una amiga –House contestó, viendo como la vena del cuello de Cuddy lentamente se inflamaba- ¿Te importa que nos acompañe?

-Claro que no –Lis sonrió. Cuddy abrió la boca pero no fue capaz de emitir sonido, indignada- Vamos, quiero subirme a otro juego.

La tarde comenzó a pasar.

House hablando todo el tiempo con la puta, Cuddy acompañando a Lis en todos sus juegos, **furiosa. **

No es que sintiera celos de House, digo ¿Con qué derecho sentiría celos? Ella es feliz con su novio y su nueva familia, House quedó más que en el pasado.

Pero… ¡No tenía ningún derecho a estar con ella! Se supone que sería una salida familiar, sólo ellos tres. ¿Él hubiese estado feliz si ella hubiese venido con Jack? Claro que no.

Maldito House. Todo era culpa de él.

-Mamá ¿Qué te pasa? –Preguntó Lis al rato después, viendo como su mamá estaba muy seria, enojada más bien- ¿Estás enojada por algo? ¿Estás enojada por la puta de papá?

-¿Cómo sabes que…?

-Da igual ¿Es eso? ¿Estás celosa?

-No estoy celosa Lis –Cuddy se cruzó de brazos mirando furiosa a House abrazar a la puta- Es sólo que ésta era una salida familiar y no tenía porque invitar a una de sus rameras a venir.

-A mí no me importa ¿Por qué te importa a ti?

Cuddy guardó silencio, sin saber qué decir. Lis sonrió, sin esperar respuesta. Cuddy sonrió también en forma forzosa:

-Si a ti no te importa, entonces a mí tampoco.

Pero sí le importaba.

Le desesperaba cada vez que House le tocaba las piernas, o las nalgas; pero lo desesperaba AÚN más que ella lo tocase a él.

Quiso lanzarse y arrancarle cada cabello de la cabeza con los dientes cuando descaradamente la mujer le apretó el trasero, pero se tuvo que contener, sabrá Dios con qué fortaleza.

Sólo ella podía tocarlo…

_3 años atrás_

_House se levantó desnudo de la cama y caminó lentamente hacia su baño personal, mientras Cuddy lo observaba irse vistiendo un delgado piyama de seda. _

_Cuddy sonrió al verle el trasero desnudo y paliducho a su marido. _

_-Greg… -Lo llamó. House se devolvió y la miró extrañado- Ven aquí._

_-¿Por qué?_

_-Sólo ven._

_House se acercó, seguía desnudo. Cuddy lo abrazó por el cuello, pero para sorpresa de House, la endocrina le agarró fuertemente una nalga. Éste se alejó, entre adolorido y sorprendido:_

_-¿Qué…?_

_-Vi esas nalgas flácidas y pálidas frente a mí y simplemente no me pude aguantar. _

_-OH, qué dulce eres –Irónico._

_-¿No puede gustarme el culo de MI hombre, aunque éste no roce la perfección?_

_-A mí me puede gustar TU culo, a cualquier hombre en realidad, pero a ningún ser viviente puede atraerle el mío. NO ME TOQUES EL CULO DE NUEVO. Fin de la discusión._

_-A mí, Gregory –Cuddy se levantó y lo abrazó, para darle dulces besos en los labios después- Puede gustarme lo que quiera de ti. De hecho así es, me gusta TODO de ti._

_-Eres más sucia de lo que creía…_

_-Hey…_

_-Pornográficamente hablando._

_-¿OK? –Cuddy se subió encima de House, provocando que ambos cayeran a la cama y se largaran a reír- ¿Cómo no me va a gustar TODO de ti?_

_-¿Quieres que comience a darte las razones ahora? Quizás acabemos mañana._

_-Sólo hagamos el amor ¿Vale?_

_-Vale._

_Ambos sonrieron._

-Mamá, otra vez te quedaste callada ¿Segura que estás bien?

Cuddy volvió a la realidad. Lis comía un helado sentada en una banca, pero ni House ni la puta estaban cerca.

-¿Y papá?

-Se fue con su amiga, como estabas tú no se preocupó.

-Perfecto… -Más se enojó aún.

-Tranquila, tirarán un rato y luego la puta se irá.

-¡LIS…!

-Entiende: sé cuánto es dos más dos y que hace un pene y una vagina cuando están juntos.

-¡POR DIOS! –Cuddy se puso como un tomate, sentía que otros niños escuchaban- ¡No repitas más eso, te lo prohíbo!

-Sé que estás irritada porque papá ya te olvidó –Lis sonrió con maldad- Pero no te desquites conmigo ¿Bien?

-Papá… -Cuddy sintió como hervía por dentro, pero se contuvo- Tiene todo el derecho a rehacer su vida como quiera, tal como lo hice yo con Jack ¿Entendido?

-Exacto, no sé porque te enojas tanto.

-No estoy enojada.

-Seguro, tu vena así de gorda en el cuello es muy usual en ti.

-¿Saaaabes? Toma esto –Le dio un par de dólares- y súbete a cualquier juego que quieras, o de lo contrario podría matarte.

-Gracias mami –Lis rió, tomó el dinero y fue a hacer la fila en uno de los juegos.

Cuddy buscó con la mirada los baños de la feria, pero el encontrarlos se arrepintió de lo que pensaba hacer: buscar a House y a la puta ahí, que es dónde probablemente estarían. No los buscaría, ya no le importaba.

Pero…

_2 años atrás_

_Cuddy se limpiaba una mancha de mayonesa de la blusa en el baño del McDonald cuando sintió como las manos de House le abrazaban la cintura y la apegaban a su cuerpo. La endocrina sonrió y se dejó querer, aunque sin voltearse, aún intentando sacar la mancha con agua. _

_-Estamos en un local infantil –Dijo riendo mientras House le besaba el cuello y acariciaba su vientre._

_-Eso lo hace más excitante aún ¿No lo crees?_

_-Qué excitante que un niño lleno de mocos nos vea…_

_-Totalmente –Cuddy se volteó y se besaron intensamente. House la tomó de las caderas y la subió al lavamanos, acariciando sus piernas- Chica mayonesa…_

_-Cerdo, me manchaste a propósito –La endocrina lo volvió a besar, bajando su mano lentamente hacia su intimidad, acariciándolo por sobre la ropa, provocando un escalofrío en el nefrólogo- No mereces mis caricias…_

_-Soy un hombre muuuuuuy malo con su mujer –House intentaba sacarle un seno del sostén pero Cuddy lo detuvo, lo que provocó que se excitara aún más- No me tortures así…. –Insistente, metió su cara en su blusa y intentó sacarle el pecho con la boca, pero la endocrina no se dejaba- Lisaaaaa…_

_-Vamos al cubículo –Cuddy se bajó del lavamanos y lo guió hasta adentro. Ahí lo empujó levemente para que se sentase en el retrete y ella se subió a sus piernas- Aquí es más seguro ¿No crees?_

_-¿Sabes que aquí caga gente? _

_-OH sí, se me ha pasado lo cachona, deberíamos… -House lo interrumpió besándola profundamente y sacándole definitivamente la blusa y atacando uno de sus senos, el que mordió levemente cuando tuvo su pezón en su boca- Ah… cariño…_

_-¿Quieres que pare?_

_-No –House continuó lamiendo sus pechos mientras la endocrina acariciaba su cabeza e intentaba gemir lo menos posible- No pares nunca…_

_-Me encantas. _

_-Me encantas más…_

Cuddy volvió a la realidad y se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba: había caminado, consciente o inconscientemente, hasta el baño donde suponía estaban House y la puta.

¿Por qué había ido hasta ahí? Quizás debía averiguarlo, salir de la curiosidad.

Entró y como supuso en uno de los cubículos se oía gemir a una pareja. Sintió pena, aunque no entendía por qué, pena y rabia al mismo tiempo.

-¡House, sal de ahí! –La pareja no paraba, esto la enfureció más- ¡HOUSE! –Un hombre que DEFINITIVAMENTE no era House, salió del cubículo con los pantalones abajo y una evidente erección bajó el calzoncillo- Hey vieja ¿Por qué no te callas?

-¿Me has llamado vieja? –Fue todo lo que Cuddy atinó a responder, roja como un tomate, queriendo que la tragase la tierra ahí mismo- Sé menos ruidoso, _mocoso. _

Cuddy retrocedió hasta el lavamanos y sintió al hombre volver a su "labor". Apenas había parpadeado cuando sintió que de otro cubículo, House salía _solo_, con una sonrisa imborrable en los labios. A la endocrina se le desorbitaron los ojos:

-¿ESTUVISTE AHÍ TODO EL TIEMPO?

-El baño es para mear y eso estaba haciendo.

-¡Idiota! –Cuddy quería golpearle el pecho pero House la tomó de las muñecas y ambos comenzaron a forcejear, entre jugando y enojados- ¡Mira qué ridículo me he dado!

-No es mi culpa que seas tan celosa –House sonrió.

-No son celos, me preocupo de Lis –Ni ella misma se creyó eso- ¿Y la puta?

-JÁ, claro, "me preocupo por Lis".

-¿Le pediste que se fuera?

-Cumplió su trabajo minutos antes de tu llegada.

-Me voy…

-Bromeo –House la tomó de la mano y la atrajo hacia él, sonriendo- Se fue, es todo.

-Más te vale…

-¿Por qué te importa tanto?

-Porque es el cumpleaños de Lis, no corresponde…

-ENSERIO –House la calló- ¿Por qué?

Cuddy lo miró fijamente, cada vez más cerca de él. Pero entonces su celular sonó, y ambos supieron quién era:

-¿Jack? –Cuddy contestó el celular, viendo con tristeza como House la dejaba sola en el baño, indignado- ¿Mike tiene fiebre? Llévalo al hospital, iré cuanto antes.

-¿Lisi está todo bien? –Jack preguntó al otro lado.

House no regresó al baño por ella. Cuddy bajó la mirada, apenada:

-Está todo bien, nos vemos.

* * *

Próx. capítulo: **Deseo de cosas imposibles**

Inspirado en la canción de Oreja de Vangogh del mismo nombre.

Un capítulo para que ambos fics se junten al fin..


	57. Deseo de cosas imposibles

Siento el retraso! Honestamente, olvidé publicar capi xD!  
Ojalá les guste :) cada vez menos para el final..

* * *

**Deseo de cosas imposibles**

Era temprano en el hospital, y Cuddy le daba de comer en cucharaditas a Mike, quién estaba recostado en una camita de ahí, con un suero en su bracito. El pequeño se negaba cada ciertas cucharadas, lucía incómodo. Cuddy bajaba la mirada cada vez que el bebé no comía, pero al instante ponía una linda sonrisa y se las ingeniaba para que _su _bebé comiera.

House entró a la habitación, quedando sin palabras al ver como Cuddy lo trataba: lo hacía tal como si fuese su propio hijo, y esto le producía un extraño y contradictorio sentimiento. Pero lo que sin duda no olvidaba era que ese bebé no era su hijo, no llevaba su sangre y menos su apellido. El pequeño era sólo una prolongación del idiota que se había _robado _a su mujer, y él lo permitió. Esto hizo que todo sentimiento de ternura se viera rápidamente desvanecido.

-¿Qué tal tu niño, _abuelita?_ –Bromeó, llamando su atención.

-¿Me has llamado abuela? –Cuddy sonrió- No estoy tan vieja ¿O sí?

-Claro que no ¿Qué te hace dudarlo? Si te digo que tienes el culo chico ¿También me creerías?

-Eso no –Ambos rieron- ¿Están listos sus exámenes?

-Tiene una infección, nada grave. Le daremos antibióticos y estará bien –House apenas miraba al bebé. Éste, sin embargo, miraba al nefrólogo con mucha curiosidad- ¿No deberías estar trabajando?

-Me di estos días para cuidar a Mike –Cuddy notó como el doctor se ponía serio al escucharla. Sólo atinó a sonreír con melancolía- Creo que sí estoy más vieja.

-¿Por qué?

-Cuando Lis era bebé, no era capaz de dejar el trabajo, me lograba dividir en dos y estar con ella y con los inversionistas.

-Vaya que sí…

-Ahora no, debe ser la edad ¿No crees? –Cuddy tomó la manito de Mike y éste comenzó a chupar sus dedo- Quizás esto debí hacer cuando Lis era más niña.

-Hubiese sido una consentida.

-Mam… -Dijo Mike con dificultad- Mam…

Cuddy sonrió. House notó como los ojos de la endocrina brillaron al escuchar estas palabras. Los de él en cambio se apagaron lentamente.

-Dr. House ya descubrió lo que tienes mi amor, y él dice que en menos de lo que te imaginas volveremos a casa con tu hermanito y tu papito ¿No es genial, mi vida?

Mike rió y Cuddy comenzó a acariciar su barriguita. House se sintió ofendido:

-Como sea, ya le dije a la enfermera las instrucciones.

-¿Te irás ahora?

-Bueno, no quiero seguir interrumpiendo la interesante conversación que tú y el _señorito _Allen mantienen.

-No es necesario que seas así de insoportable –Cuddy procuró alejarse un poco para que Mike no se asustara- ¿Cuál es tu problema?

-Lo tratas como tratabas a Lis… -Bajó la mirada, resentido.

-Sí ¿Qué hay de malo en eso?

-Él no es tu hijo.

-Sí lo es.

-¡Tu hijo…! –House se calló, no lo arruinaría de nuevo.

-¿Mi hijo qué, House? –Cuddy por fin sentía la fortaleza para hablar del tema- ¿Mi hijo murió? ¿Eso quisiste decir?

-Olvídalo.

-Sé que murió, créeme, es algo que jamás en la vida podré olvidar.

-Intentas reemplazarlo.

-No pretendo que Mike sea Tyler, House. ¿No puedes verlo como una segunda oportunidad que la vida me dio?

-Oh por favor, no me vengas con esas idioteces.

-Yo no pretendí amarlo –Cuddy bajó la mirada- pero lo amo.

-¿Y a su padre, lo amas también?

Cuddy guardó silencio, incapaz de contestar.

La puerta se abrió. Jack entró con una bolsa llena de juguetes recién comprados, encontrándose a ambos mirándose fijamente, con más tensión de la que a él le gustaría.

-¿Interrumpo?

-¿Dos personas que follaron por diez años mirándose fijamente en la habitación de tu hijo enfermo? Qué podrías interrumpir –Dijo House con ironía y salió de la habitación.

Jack dejó la bolsa en el sofá y se apoyó en la cama de Mike, mirando a Cuddy, quién no se movía ni un centímetro.

-¿Qué sucedió? –Cuddy se volteó hacia él sonriendo falsamente.

-Sólo… hablábamos.

-¿Discutían?

-No más de lo normal.

-¿Puedo preguntar por qué?

-En realidad no es la gran cosa –Cuddy besó a Jack en la frente y se sentó en el sofá de la habitación, en silencio.

-Nunca lo es…

Por la tarde

Lis entró al hospital con su mochila de colegio, vistiendo su uniforme escolar. Cuddy la esperaba cerca de ahí:

-Hola mi amor –La besó tiernamente en la mejilla y la tomó en brazos- ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien… y ya no estás en edad para levantarme, tu columna puede sucumbir ante mí.

Cuddy sonrió y bajó a Lis.

-¿Cómo está Mike?

-Mejor, pero se quedará un día más para asegurarnos.

House llegó hasta el recibidor con su mochila y con una paleta en la boca.

-Hola mocosa –El nefrólogo le acarició el cabello a su hija- ¿Siempre has sido así de pequeña o lamentablemente te has encogido?

-No papá, los niños crecemos, los viejos como tú se encogen.

-Así me gusta pequeña Cascabel, procura usar esa lengua con tu padrastro la próxima vez ¿Sí?

Cuddy lo fusiló con la mirada. Lis se largó a reír:

-Que conste que papá me lo ordenó.

-Muy gracioso señorita –Cuddy miró a House. Éste parecía haber olvidado la discusión de la mañana, la miraba como siempre solía hacerlo- Gracias por quedarte con ella hoy.

-Aunque no lo creas, estar con esta monstruito no es tan malo.

-Es fantástico House –Lis dijo con orgullo- No sé por qué no se pelean por estar conmigo, en realidad.

-¿Quieres que peleemos por eso también? –House preguntó- ¿Y tú en qué momento quieres una linda y romántica reconciliación?

-No, eso no hace falta –Lis sonrió antes que Cuddy pudiera enojarse con House- Me agradan los regalos de Jack.

-Traicionas a tu padre por un par de barbies.

-¿Bromeas? Me regaló un ratón de laboratorio la semana pasada.

-Tendremos que hablar seriamente de ese ratón, Lis –Cuddy dijo con autoridad- No puedes dejarlo suelto por la casa ¡Mike podría tomarlo!

-Como sea, como sea –Lis le tomó la mano a House- ¿Nos vamos?

House no alcanzó a responder cuando su localizador sonó. Miró de qué se trataba y ocultó su sorpresa lo más que pudo, pero Cuddy lo conocía demasiado bien como para no darse cuenta:

-¿Qué sucedió?

-Lo sabrás en –House miró el reloj- 3 segundos…

Quizás en menos de eso Jack llegó corriendo hacia la entrada, se veía muy preocupado:

-¡Lisa!

-¿Qué sucedió?

-A Mike la subió la fiebre, no sé qué le pasa.

Cuddy sólo atinó a mirar a House, esperando su ayuda. House no se veía muy convencido. La endocrina insistió:

-Greg…

-Mis chicos se encargarán Lisa, mi turno se ha…

-Discúlpame un momento Jack –Cuddy lo tomó inconscientemente de la mano y caminaron a varios metros de ahí- Greg por favor, no es que desconfíe de tu equipo pero el que tú estés acá siempre hará la diferencia.

-¿Por qué quieres que me quede yo a vigilarle la temperatura?

-¿Esto es porque es el hijo de Jack? –Se veía decepción en su mirada.

-Ni aunque fuera el hijo del presidente, yo me iría de aquí en cualquier ocasión.

-Este no es el hijo del presidente, es MI hijo –Los labios de la endocrina temblaban.

-No es tu hijo.

-Pero sufriré tanto como si lo fuera si le llega a pasar algo.

House volvió a ver en Cuddy esa frágil y quebradiza mirada a través de sus ojos. Esa mirada que desde lo de Tyler no veía.

-Detesto ser el doctor de ese niño Lisa –House fue honesto- Por la simple razón de que te acuestas con su padre.

-Greg… -Sus ojos ya se estaban llenando de lágrimas.

-Detesto recordar todos los días que te acuestas con él.

-Por favor…

House tomó su localizador y llamó a su equipo:

-Que la lesbiana se encargue del bebé, a los demás los quiero en el diferencial. Llegaré en 5 minutos –Cuddy le entregó una tan linda sonrisa que House tuvo que aguantar el no sonreírle incluso más bobamente- Lis, la diversión deberá esperar.

-¿Y yo qué hago ahora?

-Vendrás conmigo, les enseñarás a los idiotas de mi equipo a hacer un diferencial.

-¡WOHO! –Lis tomó de la mano a House y ambos comenzaron a caminar hacia el ascensor.

-Sólo no te mueras esta vez ¿Quieres? –House bromeó.

-Ya no tengo ningún matrimonio que separar.

-Touché.

Ambos rieron y siguieron su camino. Cuddy no se movió de su lugar, pero se veía inmensamente feliz. Jack no tanto:

-Yo… yo no te pedí que él fuera su doctor.

-Lo sé –Cuddy volvió a la realidad, mirándolo seriamente- Lamentablemente para ti, soy yo la que sabe de medicina.

-¿Y eso qué tiene que ver con tener a tu ex marido a cargo de mi hijo?

-¿Te parece una buena razón que sea el MEJOR doctor del país?

-Ni siquiera se quería quedar, no le importan los pacientes.

-Le importo yo –Cuddy bajó la mirada- y ésa es una buena razón para que salve a Mike.

-Lo interesante sería saber qué tanto te importa él a ti.

Cuddy guardó silencio.

Anochecer

Mike dormía profundamente en la cama del hospital, producto de los antibióticos que tuvieron que darle. Jack estaba sentado en el sofá bebiendo un café, relativamente tranquilo a pesar de todo. Cuddy no dejaba de caminar de un lado al otro, ansiosa, con su tercer capuccino en la mano.

-Cálmate, nos avisarán si llegan a saber algo.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo?

-Estoy preocupado, pero no por eso perderé el control.

-Bueno, cuando te conocí te mencioné que soy neurótica, histérica y pierdo el control con facilidad ¿O no?

-Ya no me cabe duda.

No pasaron muchos minutos cuando la puerta se abrió, y para su sorpresa, era Emma, la hermana más pequeña de Jack, quién los visitaba:

-Tomé el primer vuelo hacia aquí en cuanto me enteré –Emma abrazó tiernamente a Jack y besó cálidamente a Cuddy en la mejilla, sonriéndoles.

-No debiste –Jack abrazó a su hermana y la besó en la frente. Emma vio a Mike dormir y no pudo ocultar la tristeza que sentía- Él está mejor que hace algunas horas.

-Eso no me tranquiliza en los absoluto hermano –Emma miró a Cuddy- Gracias por estar aquí Lisa.

-¿Esperabas lo contrario?

-Claro que no.

-¿A qué hora llegaste a NJ cariño? –Jack preguntó, siempre un caballero.

-Hace poco. Fui a dejar mis maletas a tu casa y me vine aquí como una bala.

-Gracias –Dijeron ambos con una sincera sonrisa.

-No hay de qué.

Habían comenzado a explicarle el estado de Mike a Emma cuando House entró a la habitación, sorprendiéndose al encontrarse a un tercer "personaje".

-Hey, ¿Te has reproducido y no me has avisado? –Le dijo a Jack, fijándose en el parecido de ambos- Pero a tu clon le ha salido más pelo y más busto. Sobre todo más busto.

-¿Quién diablos…? –Emma no podía creer el trato que aquel extraño les estaba dando.

-Es el doctor de Mike –Cuddy dijo rápidamente, tratando de calmar el ambiente- Si me disculpas Emma…

Cuddy se llevó a un rincón a House para hablar a solas con él. Emma se percató que algo extraño había entre esos dos, pero prefirió sólo observar:

Hablan muy de cerca, como si no sólo se conociesen, sino que además tuvieran mucha confianza. En más de una oportunidad Cuddy le tomó el brazo o viceversa, le hablaba al oído, hacía caras que nadie haría con un simple doctor. El doctor dijo algo que la hizo sonreír, la endocrina lo volvió a regañar pero se veía una clara complicidad entre ambos. A los minutos ambos doctores se acercaron a ellos:

-El niño…

-Mike –Cuddy le corrigió a House.

-Mike –House se corrigió de mala gana- estará bien mañana por la mañana, cuando los nuevos antibióticos que les proporcionamos le hagan efecto. Happy ending –House miró a Emma sin pudor- Serías perfecta si no tuvieras ese horrible anillo de matrimonio en tu dedo y tu hermano no se estuviera tirando a mi esposa.

Emma enarcó la ceja mientras el nefrólogo salía, incrédula. Miró a Cuddy esperando una explicación, pero esta seguía mirando el lugar donde había estado House, pensando en algo con una sonrisa de idiota. Emma se acercó más a Cuddy para llamar su atención, hablándole al oído:

-Creo que un café y un montón de explicaciones de tu parte me sentaría bien, querida…

-Puedo concederte el café –Cuddy sonrió ante la cara amenazante de la inglesa- y quizás las explicaciones.

-Hermano querido –Emma se dirigió a Jack, quién acariciaba el cabello de su bebé- Con Lisa iremos a tomar un café ¿Te importaría que te dejáramos solo un rato?

-En lo absoluto.

-Perfecto, volveremos pronto –Emma se acercó a Mike y le besó la frente tiernamente- Y tú muchachito, sigue siendo así de fuerte ¿Bien? Tus primos y tu hermano te están esperando para jugar.

-Adiós amor –Cuddy besó en los labios a Jack y también a Mike.

Cafetería

-Así que él es tu ex marido –Emma seguía sorprendida por lo que Cuddy le contaba- Es sexy, lo admito.

-¿Qué?

-Oh por favor ¿No te habías dado cuenta?

-¿Qué tiene que ver eso con lo que te he contado?

-Nada, claro. Entonces… ¿Qué has pensando de tu relación con él?

-¿Con quién?

-Con House, por supuesto.

-¿Me lo preguntas tú, la hermana de mi novio?

-Soy la mejor amiga de la ex mujer de mi hermano, créeme, estos temas no me complican en lo absoluto.

-Bueno… él es el mejor médico que tiene este hospital ¿No es normal que quiera acudir a él para que se ocupe de Mike?

-Estoy seguro que hay muchos buenos doctores en este hospital.

-Él es el mejor. Quiero lo mejor para mi bebé.

-Mi hermano no debe estar muy feliz.

-Él lo comprende.

-¿Piensas que no se pone celoso?

-Quizás… pero ¿Qué puedo hacer? Estoy pensando en Mike.

-Lisa –Emma la miró directamente a los ojos- Si yo estuve enamorada 30 años de un hombre, me tomaría mucho más que unos meses para olvidarlo. Es normal.

-Como sea Emma, si le he pedido a House que sea el doctor de Mike es porque él es un excelente doctor, eso es lo único importante ahora.

-El café no es suficiente para sacarte la verdad –Se lamentó Emma, logrando que Cuddy sonriera- Cuando todo esto se solucione ¿Te tomarías una copa conmigo? Para celebrar.

-¿Celebrar qué?

-Que estoy soltera, claro.

-¿TÚ QUÉ?

-Soltera de verano, dejé a mi gordo en Londres.

-¿Y eso qué significa para ti?

-No tener que depilarme, por ejemplo –Cuddy se largó a reír, Emma fingió indignación- ¿Qué? Es una molestia.

-Pero… ¿Cómo se supone que usarás falda, traje de baño…?

-Oh no mi amor, yo me refería a_ otra_ parte –Emma le guiñó el ojo con una picarona sonrisa- Pero como la correcta inglesa que soy, no puedo decirte cuál –Apuntó con el dedo la parte inferior de su cuerpo, ganándose carcajadas de la endocrina- ¿Ves que soy un encanto? Y ni siquiera me he servido un martini.

-Iré encantada.

House entró a la cafetería encontrándose a las dos riendo y charlando animadamente. Se robó la manzana de la bandeja de uno de los enfermeros y tranquilamente caminó hacia ellas, con aparente aire distraído:

-Oh, qué gran coincidencia.

-Estamos conversando –Le dijo Cuddy sin prestarle atención- ¿Qué quieres?

-Oh por Dios Lisa ¿No crees que merezco una presentación? –House fingió indignación.

-Emma Allen de Blair –Emma le dio la mano y sonrió- Un placer doctor.

-Supongo que mi jefa ya te habrá contado quién soy.

-Supone bien.

-Gregory House –House se sentó junto a Cuddy, mirando detenidamente a Emma- Presumo que eres hermana de mi querido inglés. Aunque si fueras su hija mayor no me sorprendería, me ha dado cada sorpresa este muchacho.

Emma sonrió y miró a Cuddy, que se veía resignada. House seguía mirando a Emma detalladamente.

-¿Y qué más te contó de mí?

-Que eres un… ¿Cuál fue la palabra que usaste querida? ¿Hijo de perra?

-Wow… eso es dulce.

-Muchísimo –Emma sonrió- Y con nuestro primer encuentro en la sala no hiciste demasiado para reivindicarte.

-Merezco una segunda oportunidad.

-¿Cómo?

-Bueno, también puedo ser un galán. Ni comparado con tu hermano el robacorazones, pero tengo lo mío también.

-House no empieces –Cuddy temía la mezcla que estos dos pudieran hacer.

-Déjanos divertir un rato, no seas aguafiestas –Emma dijo, mirando también detenidamente a House- Estoy esperando…

-¿Hay alguna razón por la que conserves tu apellido antes que el de tu marido?

-Me gusta mi apellido.

-Apuesto que a los padres de tu marido no.

-Me tiene sin cuidado lo que mis suegros quieran.

-¿Cuántos hijos tienes?

-Dos.

-¿Cuántos años has estado casada?

-25.

-¿En qué trabajas?

Cuddy se percató que nunca se lo había preguntado.

-Tengo una galería de fotografías.

-¿Eso es un trabajo o un hobby?

-Un trabajo cuando la tienes en todo Reino Unido.

-Interesante –House la miró profundamente, percatándose que ésta hacía lo mismo- Lo que me dice que te gusta la independencia, tienes personalidad y desplante… pero aún eres una dama inglesa, tradicionalista pero no anticuada, aprovechas en la medida que puedes el círculo en el que te mueves… y estás forrada en millones.

-Dilo de nuevo, lo pondré de perfil en mi facebook –Ambos sonrieron- Si no estuviera casada me encantaría acostarme contigo.

-Y además de eso eres sumamente divertida. Vaya… Lisa, creo que definitivamente te he olvidado.

Los dos se largaron a reír mientras Cuddy lo fusilaba con la mirada, pero sonreía inevitablemente.

Estuvieron largo rato conversando.

Madrugada, laboratorio

Cuddy entró al laboratorio en donde House, solitario, examinaba unas muestras que le había tomado a Mike él mismo. Se veía muy concentrado, por lo que no notó su llegada. La endocrina, para molestarlo, respiró justo en su oído, provocándole un escalofrío.

House la miró y le sonrió tímidamente, pero siguió examinando las muestras por el microscopio. Cuddy se sentó en la mesa del escritorio en donde estaba:

-¿Qué haces con eso?

-Intento descubrir qué bacteria fue la que enfermó a tu chico.

-Pero los antibióticos están funcionando, no es necesario.

-Sigues hablando conmigo ¿Lo recuerdas? –Cuddy sonrió y asintió. House se sacó los anteojos que traía puesto y dejó las muestras a un lado, mirando fijamente a la endocrina- Luces bien.

-Debe ser porque Mike está mejorando.

Pero era algo más. Cuddy traía el cabello suelto, largo, lleno de rulos, con la cara lavada, sin maquillaje, apenas un brillo en los labios. Usaba una falda no muy corta ploma, con una blusa rosa y unos zapatos negros.

House prefirió dejar de mirarla, le hacía mal ver lo bella que estaba.

-Me simpatizó tu cuñada.

-Me di cuenta.

-Tu noviecito no es tan agradable como ella.

-Quizás, no me acuesto con ella de todos modos.

-Golpe bajo –House se levantó, no estaba de ánimo para recordar eso, ni siquiera en bromas- Iré por Lis, creo que ya no tengo nada que hacer.

Caminó hasta la salida, pero se detuvo antes de abrir. Volvió a mirar a Cuddy, quién seguía sentada sobre el escritorio con la mirada baja, pensativa.

-¿Por qué viniste? –House le preguntó, incrédulo- Aquí.

-Quería hablar contigo.

-No hablamos de nada en particular.

-Si hubieses seguido sentado quizás sí.

-No insististe.

-Fue inapropiado mi comentario, no te iba obligar a hablar si no querías.

-No es cierto.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Nada de lo que dices –Se acercó- ¿No puedes, por una vez, ser honesta conmigo?

-No sé qué quieres oír.

-La verdad.

-No hay verdad, Greg –Cuddy se bajó del escritorio y se acercó también- Vine porque quería agradecerte el salvar a Mike.

-¿Y te sientas en el escritorio mostrándome las piernas para eso?

Cuddy se sonrojó y se enojó:

-Eres un idiota.

-Y tú una mentirosa.

-¿Por qué todo tiene que tener una connotación sexual para ti?

-Hace dos años tuvimos sexo en este mismo escritorio, en la misma posición en la que estabas.

-Definitivamente eres un IMBÉCIL –Cuddy iba a irse, pero House la detuvo agarrándola del brazo y la atrajo hacia él- Suéltame…

-¿De verdad no venías a repetir lo de hace dos años? –Se acercó tanto a su rostro que podía oler su suave y cálida respiración.

-Por supuesto que no –Su corazón estaba como loco con cada centímetro que el nefrólogo acortaba, debía alejarse- Mi novio me está esperando…

-¿Ya se te olvidó como te lo hacía Cuddy?

-Aléjate.

-Porque a mí no se me olvida…

-¡Mi novio…!

-Él no te besa como yo –Sentía la respiración de Cuddy agitada- Ni te abraza, ni te toca, ni te hace el amor como yo…

-Él… -Cuddy estuvo a punto de sucumbir ante sus labios- Él es incluso mejor.

House automáticamente la soltó. Cuddy bajó la mirada tratando de regularizar su respiración, sintiendo los latidos de su corazón muy claramente. Subió la mirada pero House no la miraba, tenía la vista en el suelo, totalmente humillado.

Retrocedió lentamente hasta la salida, pero cuando cerró la puerta por fuera, sintió el más grande vacío en su interior que alguna vez haya sentido.

El pasillo estaba en silencio, no había movimiento. Eran ella y la oscuridad de esa noche. Ella y él, separados por apenas una puerta.

Pero sintió que la puerta se abrió y volteó para mirar a House, que aún no se reponía de lo sucedido.

House…

-Él… -Comenzó a decir, pero House no quería escucharla. Ésta insistió- Él no es mejor que tú…

House subió lentamente la mirada, pero lo único que vio fue los bellos labios de Cuddy besarlo intensamente.

Tardó en reaccionar, pero pudo tomar su cintura y acercarla aún más, para profundizar aún más el beso que tanto tiempo había esperado…

Otra vez su sabor a vainilla… otra vez sus leves gemidos dentro de su boca… otra vez esa sensación recorriendo su cuerpo…

-No te vayas… -Le dijo, casi desesperado, dentro de su boca. Cuddy lo besó con más intensidad una vez más antes de separarse, sin mirarlo a los ojos- Lisa…

-Mi novio me está esperando.

Y salió huyendo de ahí. Era lo único que podía hacer. Huir.

* * *

Próx. capítulo: **No one's got it all**

Que en español sería Nadie lo tiene todo, inspirado en la canción **HERO **de Regina Spektor. Si quieren hacerse una idea de lo que será el siguiente capítulo, es MUUY importante que escuchen esta canción, tanto el ritmo como la letra están pensados para el capítulo.

El próx. capítulo es la unión de este fic y el anterior, **Sólo House maneja a House**, si no has leído ese fic, te recomiendo que al menos leas el último episodio, ya que el capítulo que viene ahora es la directa continuación. Cualquier duda, vía MP o review :D


	58. No one's got it all

Como les venía diciendo desde el capítulo anterior, en este se juntan ambos fic.  
Para el que no entiende porque no leyó el otro fic, se los explicaré a continuación:

Este fic surgió a raiz de una idea que tuve: como en mi otro fic, había dicho que ellos ya tenían 10 años de casados, decidí que sería buena idea escribir lo que vivieron durante esos 10 años hasta estar donde estaban ahora. El fic estaba pensado originalmente para unos 15 capítulos, nada más. Pero poco a poco se me alargó, llevándonos a lo que estamos ahora.  
El otro fic en resumidas cuentas, trata sobre un solo episodio que ellos viven (Si lo piensan, es como si fuera un capítulo de este fic muy largo) en donde Lis tiene un ataque de catalepsia y todos creen que está muerta. En este periodo, House se obsesiona con descubrir de qué murió y tiene muchos problemas con Cuddy, lo que finalmente concluye en el divorcio y es lo que todos hemos estado leyendo aquí. Ok..  
En el último capítulo del fic, hice una breve reseña de su vida de divorciados que terminé de explicar en estos fics. Al final del último capítulo, House y Cuddy se encuentran en un recital que da Lis en su escuela. Lo que pasa, nunca en el fic queda claro.

Este capítulo, si bien la primera escena es algo muy distinto, ya de la segunda está escrita justo después del recital. Para que entiendan.

El ambiente la mayoría del capítulo imagínensela con la canción Hero de Regina Spektor :)

Ojalá les guste!

* * *

**No one's got it all**

1 mes y medio después

Jack abrió la puerta principal lentamente. Cuddy estaba apoyada en la pared del pasillo sin mirarlo, con una expresión triste, fría, de mucha soledad. El inglés tomó su maleta y la llevó al auto, dejándola en el maletero. Volvió a la casa y se encontró a Mike en brazos de la endocrina, fuertemente abrazados.

El bebé no entendía qué ocurría, sólo sentía que su _mamá _estaba muy triste y sólo atinaba a abrazarla y darle pequeños y dulces besos en la mejilla.

-Mike… -Jack dijo con la voz temblorosa, viendo como los ojos de Cuddy se llenaban de lágrimas- Hijo, nos vamos a casa, ven.

Mike, ignorante de la situación, se abrazó a su padre.

-¿Mam? –Preguntó, viendo que Cuddy no se movía de su lugar.

-Yo me quedaré aquí cariño ¿Bien? –Muchas lágrimas inundaron el rostro de Cuddy, pero ésta persistía en conservar su falsa sonrisa.

Jack y Cuddy se miraron por varios minutos en silencio.

-¿Estás segura? –Preguntó por enésima vez Jack aquella tarde, mirando hacia todos lados, como intentando despertar de una horrible pesadilla.

-Sí –Cuddy sentía como cada vez que lo decía su corazón se quebraba más.

Instintivamente ambos se acercaron al otro y se fundieron en un profundo beso en los labios.

Un último beso…

Cuddy se separó bruscamente de él y abrió la puerta, cerrando los ojos, como para no poder arrepentirse de lo que hacía.

Jack le besó la frente y junto con Mike se fue al auto.

-¿Mam? –Mike veía que, como nunca, Cuddy no se iba con ellos al automóvil- ¡Mam!

-Adiós mi amor –Cuddy, apoyada en la puerta, no quería ver más al bebé, pero los llamados que él le hacía le partían el corazón- Te quiero mucho ¡Mucho!

-¡Mam! –El llanto inocente de Mike hizo que Cuddy también se partiera en llanto- ¡Mam, ven, mam! ¡MAMÁ!

Jack partió el auto y se fueron.

Cuddy vio el rosado rostro de su bebé bañado en lágrimas por última vez aquella tarde.

1 semana después

Después de la función de Lis.

-Adiós mamá, adiós papá –Dijo Lis bajándose del auto y corriendo a casa de una amiga que la esperaba en la entrada.

-Adiós amor, vendré por ti mañana –Cuddy se despidió con la mano en el asiento del co-piloto.

-No destruyas el mundo –House le gritó cuando ya estaban partiendo, conduciendo- Al fin nos libramos de ella.

-Qué malo eres –Cuddy sonrió- Lo hizo muy bien hace un rato ¿Verdad? Tiene una voz magnifica.

-Mientras no quiera ser cantante y recorrer el mundo con su banda de rock está bien por mí.

-Canta como tú –House sonrió sin ver a Cuddy.

-A alguien debió salir ¿No? –Ambos sonrieron y se hizo un incómodo silencio. Desde el beso en el hospital, se habían evitado lo más posible, volviéndose a dirigir la palabra en la función de Lis- Eh… ¿Te llevo a casa?

-Sí, mañana tendré que llamar al mecánico, no puedo creer que mi estúpido auto se haya quedado sin batería.

-Es el karma por romperle el corazón a tantos hombres…

Un semáforo en rojo los obligó a parar, momento que House aprovechó para mirarla directamente a los ojos, esperando una respuesta. Cuddy sonrió, resignada:

-¿Cómo te enteraste?

-Me di cuenta.

-¿Cómo?

-Lo vi en facebook.

-Todo se sabe por facebook –Cuddy rió, pero se puso seria al retomar el tema- Rompimos hace 1 semana, no es demasiado.

-¿Le dijiste a Lis?

-¿Acaso no la interrogaste?

-No me quiso decir nada.

-Pensé que saltaría de alegría cuando se lo contara, pero no fue así.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Me preguntó qué pasaría con Mike si rompíamos.

-¿Y qué le dijiste?

-Que no lo sabía.

-¿Y lo sabes?

-No.

House notó como Cuddy se entristecía al hablar del tema, por lo que sólo atinó a acariciar su mejilla.

En poco tiempo llegaron a casa:

-En su puerta antes de las 12, princesa…

-Qué galán –Cuddy sonrió- ¿Quieres pasar a tomar algo?

-Espero que no sea una invitación con otra intención –House jugó con sus cejas. Cuddy rió.

-Claro que no lo es –Cuddy le siguió el juego.

Entraron a casa y Cuddy se fue a la cocina. House se sentó en el sofá y comenzó a examinar su casa: aún había fotos con el inglés en la sala, había cambiado el tapiz del sofá y tenía cuadros sumamente costosos en la pared. De casualidad vio como un pequeño autito azul había quedado debajo de un sillón, pero decidió dejarlo ahí.

-¿Qué haces? –Le preguntó House desde el sofá a Cuddy, que seguía en la cocina.

-Preparo un trago que aprendí hace poco a hacer, estoy por acabar.

Cuddy en la cocina preparaba un martini de coco. Mientras echaba el vodka, el ron y el martini a la batidora, miraba a House sentado en el sofá, sintiendo mucha culpabilidad. Recordando.

_Cuddy entró a su casa luego del trabajo. No pasó mucho cuando sintió la risita de Mike desde el pasillo, y a los segundos lo vio correr hacia ella. El pequeño no paraba desde que había aprendido a caminar._

_-Hola bebé –Cuddy lo tomó en brazos y lo besó en la mejilla tiernamente- ¿Me extrañaste?_

_-¡Sí! –Dijo el pequeño. Era la única palabra que sabía decir. _

_-Yo también. _

_Pero Cuddy no pudo evitar sentir tristeza al tenerlo en brazos. Sintió a Lis correr hacia ellos también:_

_-Mike, te voy a comeeeeeeeeeeeer –Se acercó lo suficiente a Mike para que éste comenzara a saltar y reír del puro nerviosismo- Hola ma'. _

_-Hola mi vida –Cuddy besó a su hija y se fue a sentar con Mike al sofá- ¿Dónde está Jack?_

_-En la habitación. Estaba muy cansado, se quedó dormido hace poco._

_-Ah –Mike se libró de los brazos de Cuddy y salió corriendo de ahí. Lis salió tras él- Niños, cuidado, se pueden caer. _

_Qué extraño le pareció decir aquella frase. Era una familia, una como la que siempre deseó. _

_Entonces ¿Por qué no estaba feliz? _

_Buscó su blackberry en su cartera, y puso sus fotos personales. Se quedó un largo rato viendo una del cumpleaños de Lis, en donde ella, House y Lis hacían una divertida cara al celular. _

_Una sonrisa boba apareció en su cara al recordarlo. _

_Una sonrisa boba que se borraba cada vez que pensaba en el __**ahora.**_

_Caminó hacia su habitación lentamente, meditando una y otra vez lo que iba a decir._

Cuddy llegó hasta el sofá con dos copas muy bien decoradas. House había prendido la chimenea.

-Aquí están.

-¿Qué es esto?

-Martini de coco.

-¿Con qué me estás envenenando?

-Es martini, vodka, ron de coco y trocitos de canela.

-Interesante –Sacó una copa- Hay que brindar.

-¿Por qué?

-Por… -House pensó en aludir a su rompimiento con Jack, pero sintió que no era un tema que le causase gracia- Por estar vivos.

-Brindo por eso –Chocaron sus copas y bebieron un sorbo- Creo que me quedó fantástico.

-Estoy de acuerdo –House se fijó que Cuddy no sonreía como siempre lo hacía- ¿Te sucede algo?

-Nada ¿Por qué?

-Porque te conozco y sé que algo te pasa.

-Nada importante.

-¿Tiene algo que ver con…el principito?

-Si te estás refiriendo a Jack, te aviso que no hablaré de él contigo.

-Me refería a su hijo Mike, en realidad.

Le dio justo en el blanco. Cuddy bajó la mirada, se levantó y fue hasta la ventana, mirando un punto cualquiera, evitándolo.

House se levantó y se acercó a ella, pero no insistió en preguntarle. Cuddy bebió un sorbo de su trago y con una sonrisa triste le dijo:

-¿Enserio crees que hablaría de Mike contigo?

-¿Por qué no lo harías?

-Lo odias.

-Odio al inglés, él no tiene la culpa de ser su hijo.

Cuddy volteó a mirarlo y House se fijó que sus ojos estaban vidriosos. Sonrió y la acarició la mejilla con ternura.

-Quiero… -La voz de la endocrina se quebraba- quiero un abrazo. Enserio, necesito mucho un abrazo tuyo.

-¿Crees que no te lo voy a dar?

-Pero sólo quiero un abrazo, nada más. ¿Podrías?

-¿Y qué diablos crees que he hecho todo este año? –Cuddy sonrió- Ven aquí…

Estuvieron largos minutos así, Cuddy con su cabeza acurrucada en el tórax de House, éste sólo acariciando su espalda.

Una lágrima recorrió el rostro de la endocrina…

_Jack se despertó al sentir como Cuddy se recostaba a un lado. Medio dormido, le sonrió:_

_-Hola amor._

_-Hola –Cuddy estaba sentada en la cama y apenas se había sacado los zapatos. _

_-¿No te piensas cambiar? –El inglés se sentó, incorporándose- ¿Qué…qué te sucede? _

_-Hay algo que… tenemos que hablar –La endocrina bajó la mirada, su voz temblaba._

_-¿Qué cosa?_

_-¿Recuerdas cuando Mike enfermó?_

_-Claro que sí._

_-¿Recuerdas que hicimos el amor en la sala donde Mike estaba, la última madrugada que estuvimos ahí?_

_-Y fue genial –Jack comenzó a asustarse- ¿Por qué, qué pasa con eso?_

_-Me preguntaste si algo me pasaba._

_-Y me dijiste que no ¿Qué pasa?_

_-Mentí, si me pasaba algo._

_-Pero… Lisa, eso fue hace un mes y medio atrás._

_-Lo sé –Sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas- No había tenido el valor de decírtelo hasta ahora._

_-¡Lisa qué es lo que ocurre, no entiendo!_

_-Besé a House esa noche –Le dijo casi tan fuerte como él, sintiendo como todo en su interior se quebraba- antes de hacerte el amor, lo besé._

_-¿Tú…qué?_

_Mike entró corriendo a la habitación, siendo perseguido por Lis. _

_-Mike… -Lis, ignorante de todo, se fijó en las expresiones de los dos: Jack con el ceño levemente fruncido, pero más parecía sorprendido, mientras que Cuddy tenía la mirada baja, triste. El ambiente era tenso- Ven Mike, vamos a mi habitación a jugar. _

_Lis acarició el hombro de su mamá antes de irse con Mike. _

_-¿Lo besaste? –Dijo Jack al fin, rompiendo el silencio entre los dos. Cuddy asintió- ¿Y eso es todo lo que tienes que decirme?_

_-¿Qué más quieres oír? ¿Si me acosté con él, si aún lo hago? NO, Jack, sólo fue un beso y nada más._

_-¿Y nada más? ¿Eso es poco acaso? ¿Debo agradecerte? –Jack estaba como nunca, furioso- ¡Gracias Lisa por no acostarte con él, enserio!_

_-Lo siento…_

_-¡Por qué Lisa! –Jack se acercó, no amenazante, más bien totalmente entregado a la pena que sentía- ¡Dime POR QUÉ lo besaste!_

_-Porque lo amo… _

_El susurro de Cuddy fue casi inaudible, pero Jack lo oyó claramente. _

_-¿QUÉ?_

_-¡Que aún lo amo, por eso lo besé! –Cuddy se cubrió el rostro con las rodillas para llorar amargamente, incapaz de ver al inglés a los ojos- Lo intenté Jack, de verdad…_

_-¿Qué intentaste? –Jack se sentó junto a ella, tratando de digerir lo que oía, resignándose._

_-Dejar de amarlo. _

_-Me dijiste que ya no…_

_-Mentí –Lo interrumpió, dispuesta a sacarse todo lo que tenía dentro- Me mentí a mí misma, en realidad, al pensar que lo había olvidado…_

_-¿Alguna vez, en el tiempo que estuvimos juntos, me quisiste honestamente?_

_-Claro que sí, y mucho. _

_-Pero él…_

_-Él, para bien o mal, es el amor de mi vida –Sonrió amargamente- Y aunque suene muy meloso decirlo, es cierto. _

_-¿Hace cuanto te sientes así?_

_-Desde el accidente de House._

_-¿QUÉ? –Jack no lo podía creer- Eso fue hace 4 meses._

_-Lo sé._

_-¿Y si lo sientes hace 4 meses, por qué seguiste conmigo?_

_Por toda respuesta, Cuddy miró una foto de ella y Mike en el velador. Jack lo entendió todo. _

_-¿Por Mike? –Cuddy asintió- ¿Seguiste con un hombre al que no amas, por su hijo?_

_-Sí._

_-¿Por qué?_

_-Porque él ha sido lo más lindo de mi vida en el último tiempo._

Cuddy se separó de House e intentó regalarle su mejor sonrisa.

-Estoy bien.

-Eso espero –House le removió una última lágrima de su ojo con sus dedos- Digo, nuestras copas siguen llenas y estoy seguro que la batidora aún tiene mucho para nosotros esta noche…

-Esa es una interesante oferta –Cuddy caminó y se sentó en el sofá. House puso en el equipo musical un disco de la mejor música instrumental y se sentó junto a ella. La endocrina apoyó su cabeza en las piernas del nefrólogo.

-¿No crees que es una escena perfecta? Música, martini…

-Estamos juntos sin matarnos –Cuddy bromeó, House asintió con una sonrisa- Sí, es perfecta.

Una hora y unas copas después, Cuddy terminó confesándole la verdad sobre Jack.

-Entonces… ¿Me amaste TODO este tiempo y nunca dijiste nada? –House intentaba entender lo que Cuddy le contaba. Estaba cada uno en un extremo del sofá, sentados en posición de indio.

-Yeap –Cuddy bebió un sorbo de su copa- ¿Enserio pensaste que te había olvidado?

-Guardaba esperanza que no pero… bueno, me lo hacías difícil.

-Lo siento.

Se miraron un segundo sin hablar, luego ambos instintivamente se largaron a reír.

-¿En qué nos hemos convertido Greg? Solos una noche de verano, bebiendo martini y hablando de nuestros problemas…es como ser de verdad amigos.

-¿Es algo malo?

-Para nada –Sonrió- Es sólo que jamás pensé que mi relación contigo sería lo que ahora es… y me parece genial.

-Si esto es ser tu amigo… a mí igual me agrada.

Los dos chocaron su copa mirándose a los ojos, sonrientes.

Cuddy dejó su copa en la mesita de centro y caminó hasta quedar frente al equipo. Se movía un poco torpe debido a los martinis, pero se conservaba aún muy lúcida.

-¿Qué haces? –House la miraba desde el sofá moverse de un lado al otro, como bailando sola.

-Estoy bailando.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Nada…

-¿Puedo acompañarte?

-Claro.

House se levantó e intentó seguir el ritmo tan extraño que tenía la doctora, pero las canciones lo dificultaban aún más.

-¿Qué diablos haces? –House rió al ver que ahora se movía como simulando cantar la canción.

-¿Sabes? Yo también puedo tener mis momentos de locura a veces.

-¿Y por qué es ésa locura?

-¡_And we're trying to be faithful but we're cheatin', cheatin', cheatin'…! –_Gritó, cayendo a los brazos de House a largarse a llorar, sorpresivamente. Él, casi en shock, la abrazó fuertemente, sin vacilar. El llanto de Cuddy iba en aumento, parecía que por fin había liberado todo lo que le apretaba el alma- ¿Por qué él debía irse con él? ¡No es justo!

-Lisa…

-¡Por qué siempre me quitan lo más importante que tengo, por qué!

-Cálmate por favor…

-¡Quiero ver a Mike, jugar con él, darle de comer, bañarlo…!

-Debes superarlo.

-No, no, no… ¡No quiero superarlo, yo lo quiero a él! ¡NO ES JUSTO!

House tuvo que sostenerla para que Cuddy no cayese al suelo. El nefrólogo sentía el cuerpo de la endocrina frío, vacío, como si algo increíblemente importante le faltase. Era como vivir un dejavú, era igual que cuando Tyler murió…

-Te prometo –House comenzó a decirle, logrando que lentamente su llanto de calmara- te prometo que volverás estar con Mike.

-No… -Cuddy respiraba agitadamente, tratando dejar de llorar- No prometas cosas que no puedes cumplir.

-Sea lo que sea que te trajo ese bebé a tu vida, no te lo quitará. Te lo prometo.

-Él se fue…

-Con lo único que no podemos luchar es con la muerte –Ni House se creía las bellas palabras que decía- Y volverás a estar con Mike.

-Me lo has prometido –El llanto de Cuddy lentamente cesó.

-Sí, te lo he prometido. Te lo juraría si creyera en Dios.

Cuddy, aún con lágrimas en los ojos, no pudo más que reír dulcemente. Lo volvió a abrazar, pero esta vez tiernamente, diciéndole en susurros:

-Te amo TANTO mi estúpido y egoísta bastardo.

-Eso es muy dulce –Bromeó House, mirándola directamente a los ojos, sonriendo.

-¿Y tú me amas?

-Como el primer día MI narcisista, controladora y manipuladora bruja.

-Somos definitivamente un AMOR.

-Sin duda.

Ambos se largaron a reír.

House iba a besarla pero Cuddy sutilmente corrió el rostro y sólo pudo besarle la mejilla. El nefrólogo la miró sorprendido:

-¿Qué…?

-Tengo que pedirte un favor.

-¿Cuál?

-Esta noche quiero dormir contigo –House iba a responder pero Cuddy lo calló- No es lo que crees… yo sólo quiero dormir.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Dormir contigo es una de las cosas que más extraño desde que nos separamos –Cuddy sonrió, sintiéndose tonta- Que me abraces, que dejes tu cabeza en mi cuello, que respires en mi oreja…

-¿Y no hacer el amor?

-Eso ocurrirá eventualmente ¿No?

-Sí… -House no entendía lo que Cuddy le pedía.

-Entonces… ¿Cuál es la prisa?

-¿Que no lo hemos hecho en 1 año?

-Por eso… debería ser especial.

-¿No lo sería ahora?

-No me siento demasiado bien ahora, cariño –Cuddy apoyó su cabeza en el tórax de House, cerrando los ojos- Quiero y necesito dormir… y contigo sería como mil y un veces mejor.

-Quieres dormir… pero no sola.

-Quiero dormir contigo –Cuddy tomó distancia y lo miró con tristeza- Si no puedes lo entiendo, yo…

-Si eso te hace feliz –House la interrumpió, sintiéndose incómodo- bien…

-¿Bien?

-Yo también extraño esas cosas que dijiste hace un momento.

-¿De verdad?

-Oh qué mierda, podemos tirar después, yo también muero de sueño luego de soportar todo ese absurdo espectáculo en la escuela de Lis.

Cuddy saltó de alegría igual que una niña y se colgó de su cuello: se vio tentada de besarlo, pero se alejó justo a tiempo para sólo besarle la mejilla. House hizo un tierno puchero:

-Sólo uno, vamos…

-Jamás habrá sólo un beso entre nosotros –Cuddy sonrió, tomó de su mano y caminaron hasta la habitación.

3 a.m.

Cuddy abrió lentamente los ojos, despertándose de casualidad.

Por un minuto se sintió desorientada, incluso había olvidado cómo es que había llegado ahí. Pero pronto recordó, sintiéndose increíblemente feliz al encontrarse entre los grandes y cálidos brazos de House. Tratando de no moverse demasiado se volteó lo suficiente para mirar el rostro del nefrólogo. Éste dormía profundamente.

-Hey… -Le susurró muy cerca de sus labios- Greg…

No pensó jamás que House respetaría su petición. Pero ahí estaba él, profundamente dormido, abrazándola tan estrechamente que sería imposible dejarla ir…

-¿mm? –House al fin se despertó, mirándola con los ojos entrecerrados, medio dormido aún.

-Estabas durmiendo…

-Y EVIDENTEMENTE ya no –Abrió los ojos totalmente, aún bostezando.

-Gruñón –Cuddy sonrió.

-¿Me has despertado para eso? Porque ODIO cuando me despiertan en la noche.

-Lo sé.

-Claro que lo sabes.

Cuddy levantó la cabeza apoyándose con el codo en la cama. Miraba a House con tanto amor y con una sonrisa tan honesta y dulce que el nefrólogo pensó que enloquecería tan sólo verla así.

-¿Qué tanto ves?

-Nosotros… nosotros de verdad no hicimos el amor.

-Siento no poder compartir tu felicidad –House enarcó la ceja, logrando otra hermosa sonrisa en Cuddy.

-¿Por qué?

-¿Porque eso querías?

-Y me hiciste caso…

-¿Qué te sucede?

-De verdad has cambiado –Cuddy tomó con su mano el rostro de House.

-Bueno, bueno… deja ya de celebrarlo tanto, sólo respondí frente a una…

House no pudo continuar. Los hambrientos labios de Cuddy comenzaron a devorarlo sin parar.

La endocrina se subió encima sin despegar ni un centímetro su boca, jugando con su lengua, casi mordiéndolo, ahogando gemidos… todo en segundos casi salvajes.

-WOW –House expresó cuando se separaron, aún anonadado- Eso estuvo bien.

Cuddy rió mordiendo su labio inferior.

-Deberíamos volver a dormir ¿No? –House preguntó sorpresivamente, dejando sin palabras a Cuddy- Estoy muy cansado ¿Tú no?

-Eh… sí, sí, muy…

Esta vez cada uno se recostó por su lado.

Cuddy, incapaz de conciliar el sueño, no dejaba de morderse las uñas y mover sus piernas, ansiosa…

-HEY –Dijo de pronto la endocrina, volteándose hacia House y obligándolo a él a también voltearse- ¿Qué diablos ha sido eso?

-¿Cómo?

-¿Por qué no estamos follando como animales justo ahora?

-Pensé que… -House no podía ocultar la gracia que le producía verla así.

-Prácticamente me entregué envuelta en papel brillante y tú… ¿Quieres dormir?

-Pero tú dijiste que…

-Eso fue hace 5 horas, NO ahora. ¿NO VES MI CARA?

-¿Tu cara? –House hacía lo posible por mantener su postura unos segundos más.

-¡OH POR FAVOR! Conoces muy bien esta cara.

-Ha pasado 1 año, quizás esa cara…

Cuddy sacó de un solo tirón las mantas que los cubrían, dejando al descubierto la gran erección que House tenía. Cuddy abrió la boca totalmente, indignada. House en cambio se largó a reír.

-¿Te parece muy gracioso, verdad?

-MUY.

Cuddy se sentó encima de House, justo sobre su erección, sintiendo como el nefrólogo gemía fuertemente.

-¿Me estás torturando? –Le preguntó la endocrina casi en sus labios, mirándolo fijamente.

-Tu cara de NECESITO QUE ME FOLLEN no tiene precio para mí.

-Hijo de puta –Cuddy lo besó desenfrenadamente una vez más, perdiendo la respiración- ¿Me querías ver rogar?

-No puedo ser siempre yo, no es justo.

-Tendrá que gustarte el sadomasoquismo desde ahora mi amor, porque TE MATARÉ.

-¿Ah sí?

-SÍ.

-Te quiero ver intentarlo.

-Ni siquiera tendrás tiempo de mirar…

Cuddy se sacó la parte superior de su piyama dejando sus senos al descubierto. A House se le desorbitaron totalmente los ojos.

El nefrólogo la tomó de las caderas y la verdadera diversión recién comenzó…

* * *

Fin? NO.

Decidí continuarlo para terminar una historia que dejé pendiente.

Siguiente capítulo: **Cuando tu boca me toca**, me pone y me provoca, me muerde y me destroza toda siempre es pocaaaaa (8) ! Morena mía - Miguel Bosé :)

**REVIEW **porfi! quiero llegar a los 1000 antes de terminar el fic (L)


	59. Cuando tu boca me toca

Gracias por sus reviews! :) me encantó leerlos.

Este capítulo era más largo, pero acabé diviéndolo en dos.

ENJOY :)

* * *

**Cuando tu boca me toca**

-Greg… despierta…

House abrió los ojos lentamente, encontrándose con la imagen más hermosa que había visto en meses: Cuddy apoyada en su tórax, desnuda, con los rulos sobre el rostro y una bonita y sincera sonrisa. Acarició su espalda y metió su pierna derecha entre las dos delgadas piernas de la endocrina, proporcionándole calor extra a su adolorida extremidad. Miró la hora y se fijó que era muy temprano, un poco pasadas las 6 a.m. y ni siquiera había salido el sol. Perezoso le preguntó:

-¿Por qué me despiertas tan temprano?

-Tienes que irte.

-¿Cómo? –Se incorporó sentándose en la cama y mirándola seriamente- ¿Irme? ¿Por qué?

-Estamos divorciados Greg…

-Pues somos unos divorciados muy cariñosos ¿No crees? –Cuddy buscó su camisola en la punta de la cama y se la puso, sin asomo de bromear en sus anteriores palabras- ¿Hablas enserio? ¿Quieres que me vaya?

-Toma –Le pasó su camisa y su calzoncillo- Póntelos por favor.

-¿Pero qué pretendes? –Gritó.

-No grites.

-¿Pretendes fingir que nada pasó? ¿Tirarte a tu ex esposo es algo que hagas todos los días? –Cuddy se levantó de la cama en busca del pantalón de House. Éste se levantó también y la abrazó por la espalda, besando tiernamente su cuello. La endocrina no opuso resistencia y se dejó querer por el nefrólogo- ¿A qué estás jugando?

-A nada –Cuddy le tomó la mano y lo guió hasta la cama. House se recostó en forma horizontal y Cuddy se acomodó en el torso del diagnosta, jugando con uno de los bellos de su pecho mientras su mandíbula de movía en forma inconsciente- La cosa es que…

-¿Qué? –House miraba el techo muy molesto- ¿Te diste cuenta que te enamoraste de tu noviecito y que estuvo mal romper con él? –Cuddy le golpeó el tórax enojada- ¡Ouch!

-No se trata de eso –Se subió completamente encima y tomó su rostro entre sus manos, sonriendo intensamente, admirando la belleza del hombre que de verdad amaba y que por fin tenía a su lado nuevamente- Quiero hacer las cosas bien esta vez.

-¿Y tratando negar lo que pasó es hacerlo bien? ¿En qué mundo vives?

-No te enojes –Cuddy lo calló con un suave beso en los labios- No planeo negar nada, esto pasó… y fue genial.

-Por como gritabas muy genial…

-Pero ¿Y si esto no basta Greg?

-Hemos tenido esta discusión cientos de veces y al final siempre terminas concluyendo que me amas demasiado como para que las otras cosas importen…

-Nos hemos divorciado dos veces, no quiero que haya una tercera ni una cuarta, Lis no lo merece.

-¿Esto es por Lis?

-Sí.

-¿Qué tiene que ver ella?

-Mira… hemos estado divorciados todo un año, las cosas son diferentes ahora ¿Y si no nos gustan las nuevas cosas? ¿Y si hemos cambiado y no nos hemos dado cuenta? Quizás esos cambios no nos gusten…

-¿Por qué tienes que complicarlo todo?

-Sólo serán unas semanas…

-¿Semanas? ¿Luego de 1 año aguantándome las ganas de hacértelo?

-No se trata de abstinencia.

-¿No? ¿Seguiremos teniendo sexo?

-Sí.

-Oh entonces haz lo que quieras.

-¡Greg si nuestra relación para ti se basará sólo en sexo entonces…!

-¡Bromeaba! –Rió- SABES que bromeo.

Sonrió y lo volvió a besar- Estaremos juntos… pero no será oficial aún.

-¿Cómo así?

-No podemos hablar en el hospital ni menos besarnos en público, nadie debe enterarse aún.

-¿Y por qué?

-Ya te lo expliqué.

-¡Pero yo quiero hacértelo en la clínica!

-Todo a su tiempo –Se levantó- Ahora vete.

-¿Debemos ocultárselo a Lis también?

-Sobre todo a ella, no quiero que se haga ilusiones…

-Piensas con pesimismo, estás predispuesta a que esto fracase.

-Me baso en hechos –Le pasó su chaqueta- ¿No lo encuentras divertido? Jugar a ser amantes de nuevo.

-Sí, tiene algo de excitante todo esto.

House con pereza caminó hasta la puerta acompañado por Cuddy, pero un momento antes de salir le robó un tierno beso en los labios que hizo que la endocrina se sonrojara con una imborrable sonrisa. Se subió al auto, prendió el motor y arrancó el coche mirando a la decana por el espejo retrovisor. Cuddy esperó que el auto se perdiera de vista para entrar a la casa.

Días después…

Cuddy prendió el notebook mientras terminaba de leer unos documentos. Pretendía sólo mirar su correo pero el MSN se abrió solo, indicándole que alguien le había hablado. Presionó la ventana y leyó:

House: ¿Cómo está mi culo favorito hoy?

Lisa: Bien, recibió mucha atención en la fiesta de ayer…

House: ¡Quién te andaba mirando y por qué lo permitiste!

Lisa: ¿Y qué quieres que haga, que me quite el trasero y lo deje guardado en el maletero?

House: Me lo envías a mí, yo mejor que nadie cuidaré de él.

Cuddy miró hacia fuera de la oficina y vio que nadie pasaba por ahí, se permitió suspirar mirando fijamente el avatar de House sobre la moto.

Lisa: Te extraño.

House se tardó en contestar.

House: y yo.

Cuddy sintió deseos de transportarse hacia la oficina del nefrólogo y besarlo intensamente, maldiciéndose tener que esperar todo el día, por lo poco, para poder estar con él.

Lisa: Seguiré trabajando, tú haz lo mismo.

House: Ok…

Cuddy cambió su estado a 'ausente' y se alejó del notebook, decidida a continuar con los documentos. Pero ni un minuto pasó cuando sintió otra vez el clásico ruido del MSN.

House: Mira lo que aprendí a hacer.

La foto del avatar de House se cambió por una dinámica recién capturada por House, en donde éste rodaba en la silla de la oficina. Cuddy rió y mordió su labio inferior, mirando la imagen dinámica de House como si se tratase de todo un acontecimiento.

Lisa: ¿Sabes qué? Quizás debas hacerle una biopsia a tu paciente.

House: Por supuesto que lo pensé, pero tú no permitirías algo así y decidí no perder el tiempo.

Lisa: ¿Cómo sabes eso? Quizás sí te deje.

House: ¿Enserio?

Lisa: Deberías venir y ver si cambio de opinión…

House sonrió entendiendo el juego de Cuddy. Cambió su estado a 'Ausente' y se encaminó hasta la oficina de su jefa con el expediente de su paciente.

Era tanta su ansiedad que en escasos minutos ya atravesaba la puerta de la decana y le lanzaba el expediente al escritorio. Cuddy seria miró hacia afuera y se fijó como varias miradas curiosas los observaban.

-No harás la biopsia.

-Te deseo.

-Por ningún motivo dejaré que la hagas.

-Te deseo tanto que me encantaría lamerte hasta el último centímetro del cuerpo.

-¿No me entendiste House? ¡No, no y no!

Cuddy cerró las persianas de la oficina y casi al instante se abalanzó hacia el nefrólogo, besándolo como si el mundo se acabase en ese momento. House la llevó hasta el escritorio y la subió en él; se coló entre sus piernas produciendo fricción, sacándole un seno del sostén y acariciándolo mientras la endocrina se devoraba sus labios sin alguna compasión.

-Oh Dios por qué eres tan divertida cuando no podemos ni mirarnos…

-¿Quieres quitarme la blusa o has perdido la práctica?

-¿Así de evidentes? Wow –Comenzó a desabrocharle la blusa- ¿Muy acalorada?

-Más de lo que crees –Le empezaba a bajar el pantalón cuando una voz los detuvo.

-¡Hey Lisa! ¿Está todo bien? ¿Puedo entrar?

-¡PUTO WILSON!

-Shhhh –Cuddy sin hacer mucho ruido comenzó a abrocharse la blusa y arreglarse el cabello- Espera un segundo Wilson, enseguida abro.

-¡Mándalo al demonio! –Le dijo en voz muy baja- ¡Vamos, ya me has entusiasmado!

-¡Cállate, Wilson sospechará!

-¡Me da igual que sospeche, sabe muy bien que hace papi y mami cuando están solos!

-¡No aún! –Miró hacia todos lados desesperada- ¡Escóndete!

-¿Y dónde?

-¡No sé pero escóndete, vamos!

-Lisa… -Siguió insistiendo Wilson- Las enfermeras dijeron que te vieron discutir con House.

Cuddy abrió la puerta.

-Hola…

-¿Y House?

-Salió por la puerta trasera.

-¿Por qué?

-No sé, House es raro.

-¿Estaban discutiendo?

-No.

-¿No?

-Por una biopsia, nada nuevo.

-¿Podemos hablar?

-Claro –Cuddy, tratando de mantener la calma, se sentó detrás de su escritorio, percatándose recién _dónde _se había escondido House- ¿Sobre qué?

-Supe que rompiste con Jack.

-Así es –House, debajo del escritorio de Cuddy, comenzó a lamer lentamente sus muslos- ¿Por qué?

-Bueno… ¿Estás bien? No me lo habías contado…

-Sí, estoy bien –Cuddy intentaba ignorar la traviesa lengua del nefrólogo, pero cada lamida era mejor que la otra- Siento no contarte, en realidad debí olvidarlo, tengo… -Se calló al sentir como el doctor sacaba su ropa interior y acariciaba su sexo- muchas cosas en la cabeza.

-¿Estás bien? Te has puesto roja.

-Estoy perfectaMENTEEE –House había comenzado a lamer su clítoris, logrando que la endocrina casi saltara del escritorio.

-¿Lisa estás bien?

-Te digo que estoy…OH… muy bien…

-Bueno –Wilson intentó ignorar la extraña actitud de su amiga- ¿House lo sabe?

-Sí… se enteró… hace… oh por Dios… -Cuddy apoyó su cabeza en el escritorio, con todos los muslos tensos.

-Lisa enserio, me estás preocupando.

-No es nada, es que estoy…. Mieeeeeerda –Tenía varios lápices en la mano, los que despedazó- estresada.

-No te ves estresada.

-¿No? Oh, vayaaa que lo estoooooy –Transpirada, se arqueó hacia la silla, aguantándose otro potente gemido- demasiado estresadaaaaa.

-¿Qué está sucediéndote?

-Nada… NADAAAAA –Cuddy se retorcía en el asiento- ¿Hay… hay algo más que… quieras SABEEEEER?

-Pareciera que… -Wilson la miró detenidamente.

-¿Qué…cosa James? NO PASA NAAAAADA…

-Estás… -Wilson no lo podía creer.

-¡OHH MIERDA, SÍ!

-¿Teniendo un…orgasmo?

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOO –Gritó en forma liberadora, tendiéndose en el escritorio totalmente entregada, con una sonrisa imborrable en el rostro, llegando al orgasmo.

-¿QUÉ MIERDA ESTÁ PASANDO? –Wilson se levantó del asiento, entre asustado e indignado- ¿DÓNDE ESTÁ HOUSE?

Wilson sintió como alguien golpeaba bajo el escritorio, entendiéndolo todo. Horrorizado, comenzó a retroceder, gritando:

-USTEDES HAN REALMENTE CRUZADO EL LÍMITE DE LA VERGÜENZA.

-James, de verdad lo siento… -Cuddy intentaba disculparse, una vez recompuesta.

-SI QUERÍAN ENCONTRAR LA FORMA MÁS REPUGNANTE PARA DECIRME QUE ESTÁN FORNICANDO DE NUEVO, CRÉAME, **LA ENCONTRARON.**

-Deja ya de llorar –Se escuchó a House bajo el escritorio.

-Por favor no hagas un escándalo James, es un secreto…

-QUE SE JODAN LOS DOS.

Wilson salió dando un portazo, furioso, traumado, incrédulo, todo lo que pudiese explicar lo que sentía al vivir aquel _horror. _

Cuddy se echó para atrás para mirar a House, intentando ponerse seria, dispuesta a regañarlo.

Pero lo único que pudo hacer fue partiste en carcajadas con él.

-Eres un idiota –Decía entre risas la endocrina, con una linda sonrisa en el rostro.

-Estuvo fantástico.

-Lo estuvo –Cuddy miró hacia fuera asegurándose que nadie los estuviera mirando para agacharse y quedar a la altura de House- Extrañaba esto…

-¿Mis orales? Lo sabía.

-No –Cuddy lo besó dulcemente en los labios- Bueno también –Rió- Pero… te extrañaba a ti y todo lo que significa estar contigo.

-Yo también.

Por la tarde

Cuddy llegó hasta la entrada para marcar tarjeta y finalmente irse a casa, pero encontró una desagradable sorpresa:

-¿Qué es esto? –Una enfermera le pasó un montón de calcetines sucios y sudorosos.

-Dr. House me dijo que se los entregara.

-¿QUÉ? ¿Y para qué?

-Dijo algo de… venganza por no aprobar la biopsia.

-IDIOTA –Cuddy tomó los calcetines y furiosa volvió a su oficina, lanzándolos en el piso, encontrando una pequeña tarjetita entre ellos- ¿Qué…? –La tarjetita era la de un…

Auto de House

-¿MOTEL? ¿Esta ha sido tu gran idea?

-Pensé que jugábamos a ser amantes.

-¿Y para qué gastar dinero en moteles? Podemos hacerlo en tu departamento.

-¿No te parece más excitante venir aquí?

Entraron a un bonito y lujoso motel a las afueras de la ciudad. Cuddy traía unas gafas oscuras y un sombrero.

-¿Bromeas? Odio los moteles Greg.

-Nunca vinimos a muchos.

-Porque son sucios y miles de otras personas han follado en la misma cama ¿Cómo puede ser eso excitante?

-¿Y hacerlo en el lavamanos del McDonald es mejor?

-No me lo recuerdes.

Llegaron a la recepción. House bajó la ventanilla:

-Una habitación por favor.

-¿Cuántas horas?

-¿A qué hora volverá tu marido, gatita? –House se ganó una potente patada en la pierna al decir eso-Mierda… 5 horas por favor.

El encargado les entregó la llave. Emprendieron rumbo a la habitación:

-¡Grandísimo animal! ¿Cómo se te ocurre decir eso?

-Hay que ir más a tono con nuestros nuevos roles.

-¿Y por qué debo ser yo la perra infiel?

-Porque tú estás vestida como una –House se encogió de hombros.

House y Cuddy entraron a una habitación. Era iluminada, con espejos en el techo, una botella de champagne cortesía de la casa… no estaba mal.

-¿Ves? En mi departamento no había champagne –House tomó la botella mientras Cuddy se sacaba la ropa- Me parece un punto positivo.

-Habría si fueras un poco más romántico –Cuddy ya estaba en ropa interior. Comenzó a besar a House en el cuello sacándole la ropa mientras éste intentaba abrir la botella.

-¿Romántico? Los amantes no son románticos.

-Uno que planea reconquistar a su esposa sí –Cuddy le sacó la camisa besándolo apasionadamente en los labios. House abrió la botella y la espuma comenzó a salir- Agrega esto a los puntos positivos, no me siento mal por ensuciar la alfombra.

-¿Ves? Tu esposo es un genio –House le sirvió en una copa a Cuddy y se sirvió a él- Digo… tu _amante._

-Suena divertido –Bebió un sorbo y dejó la copa a un lado para acercarse a House y empujarlo a la cama- Pero mi amante necesita más que champagne para llamarse de nuevo mi esposo.

-Hablas como si volver a ser tu esposo fuera un gran trofeo.

-Lo es.

-Debo ser el único idiota sobre la tierra cuyo trofeo es volver a casarse.

-Quizás…

House se subió encima de Cuddy y se desabrochó el pantalón mientras la endocrina lo besaba en el cuello y gemía en su oído.

-Mira eso –Cuddy, desde abajo, miraba el espejo gigante que había en el techo.

-Ese espejo se está perdiendo ahí, no tiene nada de excitante verme el culo a mí.

-Pero…

-Cambio de lado –House la tomó de las caderas, se puso en su lugar y la puso sobre ella- Mucho mejor.

House ahora veía el lindo cuerpo de Cuddy sobre él en el espejo.

-Eso no es justo, yo no dije que verte el culo no me excitara –A pesar del puchero que hacía, sonreía con satisfacción al sentir las hábiles manos del nefrólogo tocarle el cuerpo.

-Mira esto –House le agarró una nalga y la movió, viendo al espejo- No tienes nada de celulitis.

-¿Y qué? Siempre me has dicho que es mi mejor cualidad.

-Pero es que desde el espejo se ve aún mejor.

-Me agrada que me toques el trasero, pero en plan erótico ¿Sabes? No como un trozo de carne en exposición.

-¿Podrías hacer ese movimiento que haces con la pelvis de arriba hacia abajo? –House no dejaba de mirar el espejo.

-¿Eh?

-Vamos… ese que me produce escalofríos.

-No te estás concentrando.

-Me estoy concentrando en tu culo.

-¿Sabes? Yo tendré el espejo, tú no puedes con él –Cuddy se bajó y se puso debajo de House, obligándolo a él a ponerse arriba.

-Pero…

-No peros, ahora comienza a besarme.

-Oye ¿A ti quién te dijo que a mí me gustaba someterme?

-¿Quién podría decírmelo, en cualquier caso? Soy la que más te conoce.

-Oh, no sabes qué cosas hacíamos Stacy y yo cuando estábamos juntos.

Cuddy enarcó la ceja mirándolo seriamente. House se largó a reír y la besó apasionadamente en los labios.

-¿Hay algo que Stacy hacía y yo no?

-Muchas cosas, pero no entremos en detalles.

-¿Qué cosas?

-Da igual.

-Quiero saberlo.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque sí.

-¿Sabes qué? Eres lejos la peor amante que existe.

-¿Y eso por qué?

-Con una amante de verdad ya estaríamos llegando al orgasmo; en cambio seguimos aquí hablando de mi ex novia.

-Los amantes también charlan ¿O no?

-No antes que el sexo.

-Pero…

-Sin peros.

-¿Por qué eres tan experto en amantes?

-Grey's Anatomy.

Cuddy puso cara de sospecha, a lo que House respondió embistiéndole increíblemente fuerte y ahogando un gemido dentro de su boca.

-OK, me callo –Dijo Cuddy metiéndose en el pantalón de House para acariciar su intimidad, sonriendo- ¿Sabes? Metámonos a la cama, yo tampoco me puedo concentrar con el espejo allá arriba.

-Oh por Dios…

Cuddy lo besó para compensar su interrupción. Levantó levemente las caderas para tomar las cubiertas y meterse abajo. House hizo lo mismo.

-Aquí estamos…

-Dos simples amantes en un motel con un espejo gigante en el techo y… -Cuddy repentinamente saltó de la cama, propinando un gran grito- ¡PERO QUÉ MIERDA ES ESO!

-¿Qué pasó? –House también se levantó- ¿Qué te ocurre?

-Hay un… un… -Cuddy, con algo de miedo, abrió totalmente las mantas- ¡UN CONDÓN USADO!

House se ahogó en carcajadas.

5 minutos después…

-¡NOS VAMOS! –Cuddy, vestida de nuevo pero sin las gafas negras, caminaba a paso rápido hacia la entrada. House intentaba seguirle el paso.

-Lisa…

-¿Está todo bien señora? –Preguntó el encargado al ver a Cuddy tan furiosa acercarse al auto. Cuddy decidió descargarse con él.

-¡Había un condón usado en nuestra cama, GRANDÍSIMO IMBÉCIL!

El hombre se puso blanco de la vergüenza, no sabía que decir. House logró alcanzarla:

-Lisa, ya vale, si tampoco es culpa de…

-¿QUIERES QUE TE GRITE A TI?

-Despedázalo –House se echó para atrás.

-¿Sabe cuánto nos cobró por unas miserables 5 horas, para que ocurra ESTO?

-Señora, esto nunca había…

-¡Qué suerte, fuimos los primeros!

-Hablaré con el…

-¿Sabe lo que hará? ¡Clausurará esta cosa hasta asegurarse que cada micro fibra de toda sábana de esta porquería esté totalmente LIBRE de semen ajeno! ¿ME HA ENTENDIDO?

-Pero…

-Y SÓLO para que sepa –Cuddy tomó a House del cuello de la camisa y lo acercó al hombre- Este IDIOTA es mi ESPOSO.

-Oh…

-Tan sólo imagínatela en la cama, chico –House bromeó, ganándose la mirada más asesina que había visto en Cuddy alguna vez- ¿Nos vamos, mi amor?

Auto de House

-¡Tú y tus grandes ideas! –Cuddy seguía furiosa por lo ocurrido.

-En mi puta vida algo así había ocurrido ¿Cómo iba a prevenirlo?

-Jamás, escúchame bien, JAMÁS volveremos a un motel. Y los taparemos a demandas, por lo demás.

-Esto no ocurriría si dejáramos esta idea absurda de ser amantes de nuevo.

-No, esto no habría pasado si hubiéramos ido a tu departamento en primer lugar.

-Mi departamento es muy aburrido.

-¿Y?

-Y me he follado a demasiadas putas ahí…

-Oh –Cuddy se enojó más aún, pero guardó silencio.

-¿QUÉ? ¡Tú estuviste de novia con otro hombre hasta la semana pasada!

-Gracias querido por recordármelo ¿Me podrías llevar a casa?

-¿No lo vamos a…?

-¿Hacer? Por ningún motivo, ¿No te das cuenta que hasta la semana pasada me tiraba a otro?

-Oh Lisa, sólo estaba…

-Ley del hielo.

-¿QUÉ? ¿Por qué es mi culpa que se les haya olvidado un condón en la sábana? –Cuddy no contestaba- Oh genial, tú no me dejas entrar a mi propia casa y soy YO el culpable –Nada- ¿Piensas estar todo el camino sin contestar? … BIEN. Calladita te ves más bonita.

Cuddy se cruzó de brazos y siguió con su ley de hielo todo el camino.

Al otro día, oficina de Cuddy

Cuddy firmaba unos papeles temprano por la mañana cuando recibió un mensaje en su localizador.

"_Well, I guess It would be nice if I could touch your body…" _

La decana sonrió, pero dejó el celular a un lado y siguió con su trabajo, sin contestar nada. 5 minutos después, otro mensaje le llegaba:

"_I know not everybody got a body like you…"_

Cuddy siguió con su trabajo tratando de no prestarle atención.

"_OK, estoy oficialmente desesperado ¡Quiero verte! Y ojo, no leerás esto de nuevo de mí"_

_3 minutos después…_

"_¿Qué quieres que haga, que grite en el balcón lo mucho que deseo hacerte el amor?"_

Cuddy al fin respondió con un mensaje:

"¡_NO!"_

"_Sabía que no podrías mantener tu ley del hielo para siempre"_

"_Idiota"_

"_TE AMO"_

"_Idiota Y lameculos"_

"_¿Qué diablos se supone que diga para que me vuelvas a hablar?_

"_No lo sé…"_

House la llamó, pero Cuddy cortó la llamada. La endocrina le envió otro mensaje:

"_Ya te dije, no te hablaré"_

"_¿Y qué estás haciendo ahora?"_

"_No es lo mismo"_

"_Si quiero me puedo masturbar tan sólo leyendo cuanto me odias…"_

"_Hazlo"_

"_¿QUÉ?"_

"_Que te masturbes, sólo pensando en mí, pensando en cuanto me gustaría patearte el trasero por IDIOTA"_

"_Eso es muy sucio ¿Cómo sabrás que me masturbo? Los mensajitos no evidencian nada"_

"_¿Hace cuántos años nos conocemos?"_

"_Vale, verás que puedo, pero sólo con una condición"_

"_No estás para exigir condiciones"_

"_Sólo una, te encantará"_

"_Sorpréndeme"_

"_No nos hablaremos ni nos veremos en todo el día ¿Verdad? Apuesto que puedo hacer que vayas corriendo a mi departamento al final de día, sin siquiera hablarte ni verte en persona"_

"_¿Quieres apostar?"_

"_Si pierdo está en tus manos todo lo que hagamos y no hagamos desde ahora"_

"_Eso es muy dulce"_

"_Si gano oficializaremos nuestra relación"_

"_No"_

"_Eso es muy cortante"_

"_Elige otro premio"_

"_OK, me volverás a hablar y pasarás TODA la noche diciéndome todo lo que me amas y todo lo que extrañas estar conmigo"_

"_¿Es Gregory House el que dijo eso?"_

"_Sí es muy mono, lo reconozco"_

"_OK, si ganas haré eso tan mono que me dijiste Y te sorprenderé, sabes que sé cómo hacerlo"_

"_TRATO"_

"_TRATO"_

Cuddy dejó el celular al alcance y siguió revisando el papeleo, esperando alguna sorpresa.

Sala de comité, 1 hora después

-¿Sigues enojado? –Le preguntó Cuddy a Wilson en voz baja, ambos sentados en la mesa del comité mientras un doctor hablaba. Wilson no la miraba- Oh vamos, James…

-Son unos desconsiderados –Wilson seguía indignado.

-Lo sé, lo siento mucho.

-Deberás encontrar una muy buena forma de disculparte si es que pretendes que les dirija la palabra de nuevo.

-Pídeme lo que sea… una cena los tres, una película juntos, eh…

-¿En qué momento volvieron?

-Sabía que no podrías con la curiosidad.

El doctor que hablaba se calló al escuchar los murmullos de la endocrina y el oncólogo:

-¿Doctores, está todo bien?

-Sí, continúe –Dijo Cuddy haciéndose la seria, riendo para sus adentros. El doctor continuó- Hace unos días –Le susurró a Wilson.

-¿Cuántos?

-No sé… más de una semana.

-¿Por qué lo han ocultado?

-Es un secreto.

-¿Por qué?

-Queremos hacer las cosas bien esta vez.

-¿Y parte del plan es hacerte orales mientras tu mejor amigo se preocupa por ti?

-Es un juego –Cuddy se sonrojó al recordarlo- y definitivamente no era parte del plan.

-Aún no puedo creerlo…

-Queremos actuar en forma madura y prudente esta vez –El celular de Cuddy le indicó que le había llegado un mensaje. Ésta lo abrió.

"_Quiero y NECESITO lamer y morder esos pequeños pezones, o me volveré loco" número desconocido. _

-Mierda –Cuddy exclamó, al ver que Wilson también lo había leído.

-Este definitivamente es el fin de nuestra amistad –Wilson, reviviendo lo ocurrido hace unos días, no volvió a dirigirle la palabra a Cuddy, INDIGNADÍSIMO.

"_No ahora" _

Escribió Cuddy como respuesta.

"_¿Por qué no ahora? No hay hora específica para querer hacértelo, es TODO el tiempo. Quiero metértelo, muy, MUY fuerte, y que me gimas al oído, y que grites mi nombre…"_

Cuddy se tocó el cuello sintiendo como se acaloraba tan sólo de imaginárselo, pero debía guardar la compostura, seguía en la junta.

"_No sabes lo increíblemente duro que está, y es tan sólo viendo una foto tuya. Mierda, me tienes acabado, estás en cada uno de mis malditos sueños ¡Sal ya de mi mente!"_

House obsesivo… no había personaje de él que la excitara más que ese. Se cruzó de piernas, intentando mantener el protocolo, sintiendo como se ahogaba en esa sala.

"_Mentí, no quiero que salgas de mi mente NUNCA… quiero verte, besarte, metértelo increíblemente fuerte. Te quiero oír gritar que pare, pero suplicarme con los ojos que continúe..."_

Cuddy disimuladamente desabrochó un botón de su blusa, estaba asfixiada. No tenía idea de qué hablaban en la junta, sólo sentía calor, mucho calor.

"_Y otra vez pienso en tus pezones, en lo duros que deben estar ahora. Te conozco… conozco hasta el último centímetro de tu cuerpo, y eso me mata, porque se me endurece con tal sólo pensar en ti, en lo linda que eres, en los maravillosos gemidos que me regalas. Cómo deseo besarte, recorrer tu cuello con mi lengua, embestirte contra mi cuerpo, ahogar tus palabras en mis labios…"_

Cuddy cerró los ojos y se imaginó haciendo el amor con House. Inconscientemente tocaba sus muslos por debajo de la mesa, totalmente ausente de lo que pasaba en el presente.

"_Me tienes tan loco en este mismo minuto que sería capaz de hacer lo que tú me pidieras, absolutamente TODO. Te deseo Lisa, y me desespera que no me hables, que no me mires, que no me lo hagas hasta dejarme sin aliento, porque eso es lo que quiero ahora mi amor, QUE ME DEJES SIN ALIENTO"_

Cuddy se levantó de pronto, sorprendiendo a todo el mundo.

-¿Dra. Cuddy, pasó algo? –Preguntó un miembro del comité.

-Debo retirarme, lo siento mucho, es urgente.

-¿Qué sucede? –Preguntó otro.

-De verdad, lo siento, esto no puede esperar.

Y sin esperar más salió prácticamente corriendo de ahí.

Sala de diferencial

-Neumonía encaja con todos los… -Chase no pudo continuar frente a la repentina llegada de Cuddy. Ésta se veía furiosa.

-Tú –Indicando a House, que estaba sentado viendo con fingida curiosidad- PUTO HIJO DE PERRA –Absolutamente todos se quedaron sin aliento por un segundo- ¡A mi oficina!

Sin decir más salió de ahí. House, aún anonadado, se levantó sujetando firmemente su bastón:

-Antes de que mi ex esposa me mate, quiero que sepan que jamás me cayeron bien.

Y salió. Todos los doctores seguían intentando digerir aquella discusión.

Lobby

House bajó por el ascensor, encontrándose con Cuddy en el primer piso, quien había bajado por las escaleras.

-¿Puedo preguntar que…?

-NO –Cuddy gritó en la mitad del lobby y siguió caminando a paso veloz a su oficina- ¡Y más vale por tu sucia vida que entres ahí o te juro que te MATARÉ!

Todos en el lobby presenciaban la discusión en silencio, sin entender qué diablos ocurría.

-Lisa… -House estaba en shock.

-¡Doctora Cuddy para ti! –Cuddy abrió la puerta e hizo que pasase. Antes de cerrar volvió hacia todos los del lobby- ¡Que alguno de ustedes chismosos se le ocurra acercarse a 3 metros de aquí porque verán a una Lisa Cuddy MUY enojada!

Todos asintieron con temor, la cara de Cuddy nunca había estado tan descompuesta.

Oficina de Cuddy

-¿Se puede saber qué diablos…? –House no pudo continuar. Los labios de Cuddy se lo devoraban totalmente, descontrolados. Éste se esforzó por separase de ella, viendo en la endocrina unos ojos de que suplicaban continuar- Oh…

Cuddy continuó besándolo desabrochándole la camisa al mismo tiempo. Los dos caminaban torpemente hacia el baño, con sus cuerpos totalmente entregados a la pasión, sin responder de sus actos.

Entraron y el pantalón de House cayó al suelo como así también la blusa y el sostén de Cuddy. El nefrólogo comenzó a besarle el cuello bajando lentamente, provocándole escalofríos, recorriendo cada una de sus curvas con los dedos, sintiéndola gemir. Llegó hasta los pechos y pudo ver como el cuerpo de Cuddy se arqueaba al sentir su cálida respiración ahí. Tomó uno de sus senos con su boca y comenzó a succionarlo, apretando fuertemente su trasero, mordiendo sus pezones casi perdiendo el control.

-Dios Santo –Gimió Cuddy totalmente entregada al placer, afirmándose del lavamanos para no caer por el peso de House contra ella- Maldito idiota, CÓMO me torturas de esa manera…

-Soy muy malo –House volvió a besarla en los labios mientras la embestía por sobre las piernas fuertemente, elevándola del suelo- Y tú eres la mejor actriz del mundo.

-Lo sé –Cuddy rió y amarró la cintura del nefrólogo con su pierna derecha, provocando más roce aún en esa posición- OH DIOS…

-No eran mentiras los mensajes –House le bajó la ropa interior e intentó subirle la falda, pero Cuddy lo detuvo tomando su mano y poniéndola sobre sus senos mientras se devoraban los labios.

-¿Estoy en cada uno de tus malditos sueños? –Cuddy preguntó sin aliento, echando la cabeza para atrás mientras House lamía su cuello.

-En cada uno de ellos.

-¿Y quieres sacarme de tu mente?

-NUNCA.

Cuddy lo empujó hasta el retrete. House le levantó la falda y Cuddy le bajó el calzoncillo, liberando al fin su erección. En dos movimientos entró en ella, haciéndola gemir y doblar el cuello.

-¿Y me amas?

-Más de lo que podrás imaginar alguna vez…

Cuddy sonrió y comenzó a moverse sobre él, en un vaivén interminable que cada vez se hacía más rápido y desesperado. Sus cuerpos sudados eran uno solo, su respiración se iba, ya nada más importaba en su mundo.

El cabello de Cuddy se pegaba al de House por el sudor, de vez en cuando se miraban y podían verse tan y como querían: cansados, transpirados, llenos de un placer incomparable, con los ojos brillantes y una sonrisa que suplicaba continuar.

Al acabar, Cuddy se quedó sobre House largo rato, intentando calmar a su agitado corazón. Se apoyó en su hombro para descansar, relajarse un poco, sentir su olor, acariciar su fuerte espalda.

House sólo se deleitaba al estar entre los brazos de Cuddy. De vez en cuando acariciaba su espalda, se dedicaba a sentir su agitado corazón junto al suyo, o miraba las ropas tendidas sobre el piso del baño, riendo para sus adentros.

Se miraron con mucha ternura, sin decir palabra, y se hundieron en un dulce y profundo beso, que se prolongó por casi un minuto.

Otra vez mirándose, concluido el beso, Cuddy le besó la mejilla y le susurró al oído:

-Deberíamos volver a trabajar…

-Sí… sólo unos minutos más.

-Sospecharán –Cuddy sonrió. Se levantó y se puso la blusa mientras House se ponía los calzoncillos y el pantalón- Esto es muy malo…

-¿Qué cosa?

-¡Greg! –Tan solo con la ropa interior y la blusa a medio abrochar se sentó en las piernas del nefrólogo y dijo en forma histriónica- ¡Estoy completamente enamorada de ti! ¿No te das cuenta lo serio del asunto?

-Eh… ¿No?

-Lo sé, sólo bromeaba –Cuddy rió y pretendió levantarse, pero House la atrajo de nuevo hacia él- ¿Qué?

-¿Cuánto más debo esperar?

-Sólo un poco más…

-Quiero volver a mi casa.

-Un par de semanas.

-¿QUÉ?

-No ha pasado suficiente tiempo.

-¿No me extrañas?

-Cariño… estoy sobre ti ahora –House hizo ademán de levantarse pero Cuddy lo detuvo riendo, besándolo tiernamente- Yo también te extraño mucho.

-En las noches mi pierna…

-Te prometo –Cuddy lo calló con un beso- que cada vez que tu pierna te duela, estaré ahí para ti.

-Quiero dormir contigo –Admitió, recordando lo dicho por Cuddy días atrás- Y despertar contigo sobre mí… en invierno, en verano eres peor que un mosquito.

-Muy pronto todo volverá a la normalidad. Sólo ten algo de paciencia.

Cuddy se levantó, se puso la falda, arregló su cabello y salió del baño. House se quedó mirándola con una sonrisa.

Casa de Cuddy, noche

-Mamá ¿Estás bien? –Lis preguntó al ver a Cuddy callada, con una sonrisa boba en el rostro, ambas cenando en la mesa.

-Muy bien ¿Por qué?

-Porque luces feliz.

-¿Eso es algo malo?

-No, es raro.

-¿Por qué? Yo siempre estoy muy feliz, mi vida.

-Sí claro –Lis se quedó mirándola un rato- Espera, espera ¿Has vuelto con Jack?

-¡No!

-OK, tranquila, sólo adivinaba…

-Es un gran día, por eso estoy feliz.

-Papá diría que te ha follado como bestia, pero como están divorciados, me he quedado sin teorías.

Cuddy se sonrojó al punto de beber un profundo trago de vino tinto, evitando la mirada de su hija.

-¿Es eso, estás saliendo con otro?

-¡NO!

-Vale, vale… lo siento, luces demasiado resplandeciente, es raro.

-¿Sabes qué? Definitivamente eres una copia horrible de tu padre –Cuddy tomó el plato de ella y de Lis y se fue a la cocina- Ve a lavarte los dientes y a dormir, no hablaremos más por hoy.

-OK –Lis se iba a levantar, pero vio el celular de Cuddy sobre la mesa y no pudo evitar encenderlo. Algo debía haber: había una llamada perdida de House por la tarde, las de unos inversionistas, niñeras, José…- Mujer, que popular eres –Nada fuera de lo normal. Se metió en los mensajes sin esperanza de encontrar nada, pero sí lo encontró: un montón de mensajes de un número desconocido, enviados con pocos minutos de diferencia. Se metió al primero y lo leyó:- Quiero y NECESITO lamer tus… O.O!

Horrorizada, leyó mensaje tras mensaje sintiendo deseos de vomitar. Acabado el último, y sin ninguna duda de que su madre estaba teniendo una aventura, marcó al número que le señalaba.

-¿Diga? –Una mujer contestó el teléfono. Lis no entendía.

-Hola ¿Es usted dueña del celular?

-No, es de mi marido ¿Quién habla?

-Señora, creo que su marido se acuesta con mi madre ¿Podría consultarle, por si sabe algo? Gracias.

Lis cortó, dejando a la esposa de Taub sin palabras en la boca.

* * *

Próx. capítulo: **Casada y lamentablemente enamorada. **

A 4 capítulos del final, que ya comencé a escribir...**  
**


	60. Casada y lamentablemente enamorada

**Casada y lamentablemente enamorada**

Días después, morgue

-No puedo creer que lo hayamos hecho aquí –Cuddy se ponía la ropa interior por debajo de la falda.

-Nadie que nos viera entrar se imaginaría lo que hicimos, es un perfecto lugar –House se abrochó el pantalón.

-¿No te perturbó, aunque sea un poco, la mirada del Sr. Rivas ahí? –Cuddy apuntó el cadáver de un hombre con los ojos abiertos.

-Me imaginaba que había muerto de la impresión.

-Eso es asqueroso –Cuddy le tomó el rostro a House asegurándose que no tuviera lápiz labial por ningún lado- Lis irá a dormir donde una amiga ¿No hay problema, verdad?

-Mejor por mí ¿Es una invitación?

-En realidad no.

-¿No?

-Saldré hoy.

-¿Con quién?

-Con Emma, ya venido por asuntos de negocio.

-¿Sabe que has terminado con su amado hermano?

-Sí.

-¿Y aún así saldrán juntas?

-Claro.

-¿Puedo ir?

-¿Bromeas?

-Hicimos un gran trío esa vez.

-Ni lo sueñes, será una salida de chicas.

-¿Chicas? Pues están bien viejas para tener esas "salida de chicas" ¿O no?

-Yo sigo teniendo 20 años en mi corazón –Cuddy bromeó.

-¿Sí? Algo le ocurrió a tu piel que no siguió el ejemplo de tu corazón.

Un grupo de doctores entró repentinamente a la morgue, viéndolos juntos. Cuddy tomó distancia y fingió enojo:

-Espero, por la salud mental de todos, que esto no se vuelva a repetir House –House hizo lo posible por no reír y seguirle el juego- Y por el amor de Dios, ciérrale los ojos a ese hombre.

Cuddy intercambió una última mirada cómplice con House y se fue. Éste no pudo evitar sonreír.

Bar, noche

-Eso suena divertido –Emma le dijo a Cuddy con una sonrisa. Las dos se reunieron en un conocido bar de la zona.

-¿Crees? –Cuddy bebió un sorbo de su Cosmopolitan.

-Claro, ser amantes de nuevo es una gran idea.

-Él la odia.

-Porque es él el que se está viviendo en un lugar que no es su "hogar".

-Y yo que pensaba que era un completo insensible.

-Llega un momento en todo hombre en donde aprecia mucho más un chocolate caliente con su esposa en casa que mujeres desnudas en un bar.

-OK, ¿Y cuándo ese momento llega, más o menos? ¿A los 80 años?

Emma rió. Estaban las dos sentadas en la tarima, y sus Cosmopolitan se acababan rápidamente.

-¿Cómo está Jack? –Cuddy se atrevió a preguntar.

-Bien, creo que pronto aceptará que se acabó.

-¿Él…me quería mucho?

-Demasiado. Le tomó de sorpresa el rompimiento, aún no lo asimila.

-Yo no quería hacerle daño, de verdad.

-No me des explicaciones a mí.

-Y… ¿Cómo está Mike?

-¿Lo extrañas, verdad?

-Muchísimo –Confesó, triste.

-Creo que él también te extraña.

-Me gustaría mucho verlo.

-¿Y por qué no lo vas a visitar?

-No quiero que Jack se confunda ni pretendo darle falsas esperanzas.

-Hablaré con él, lo entenderá.

-Gracias.

-Deja ya la cara larga –Emma le pasó otro Cosmopolitan y sonrió- Hay mucho que celebrar.

-¿Cómo qué?

-Estás soltera…

-Emma, aunque no sea oficial, yo estoy con House y no pretendo cambiarlo por nada del mundo.

-Lisa, Lisa… ¿Tienes alguna idea por qué te traje aquí?

-No.

Repentinamente una campana sonó, provocando que las chicas comenzaran a gritar y aplaudir. Sintieron una música muy provocativa y vieron salir a un grupo de hombres al escenario. Cuddy abrió totalmente la boca, más que sorprendida:

-¿Me has traído a ver hombres? ¿PERDISTE TOTALMENTE LA CABEZA?

-Claro que no.

-¿Qué clase de inglesa eres?

-Una muy divertida –Emma la tomó de la mano y prácticamente la obligó a ir con ella.

-Espera… yo no me siento cómoda.

-¿Por qué?

-Por House.

-Yo también estoy casada, incluso es OFICIAL, y no me siento mal.

-Pero yo sí, no quiero que… -Cuddy no pudo continuar. Un hombre joven, musculoso y de linda sonrisa se acercó a ella y la invitó al escenario- Eh… hola.

Emma se largó a reír y empujó a Cuddy para que ésta acompañara al joven.

1/2 hora después, casa de Cuddy

House miraba la hora en el reloj del salón impaciente: Cuddy hace mucho que debería haber regresado. No es que ella le haya dicho una hora de llegada, pero era una hora que cualquier señora de familia debería cumplir.

Sin embargo no llegaba, y su paciencia se estaba acabando.

Llamó a su celular, dispuesto a una discusión, pero decidido a saber dónde diablos estaba. Demoró, pero finalmente contestó:

-¿LISA?

-¿Greg…?

-¡Dónde diablos estás!

-Salí…

-¡Ya lo sé, mi pregunta es dónde!

-No lo sé…

House se percató que Cuddy le contestaba en monólogos y que no hacía más que contener la risa. Había mucho ruido donde ella estaba, mucha música y muchas mujeres gritando.

-Lisa… ¿Estás en una noche femenina?

-Quizás…

-¡Dime dónde estás ahora mismo!

-NO SÉ –Cuddy, al contrario de enojarse, se largó a reír.

-Lisa… -House se calló al escuchar una voz masculina hablarle muy insinuantemente a Cuddy- ¡Ella está casada idiota!

-¿De qué diablos hablas? –Cuddy al fin dejó en evidencia lo ebria que estaba. Eso a House le bastó para ir por ella, donde sea que estuviera, y traerla devuelta- ¿Greg…?

1 hora después, bar

Luego de visitar muchos lugares diferentes buscándola, House finalmente dio con el local indicado.

Era un bar elegante, sólo había gente de elite. A simple vista sólo se veía gente bebiendo un trago, nada de bailes eróticos en ningún lado.

-¿Busca a alguien, señor? –Preguntó uno de los encargados del local.

-Sí –House dudó: no quería evidenciar lo preocupado que estaba. Pero la voz de ese hombre junto a Cuddy fue suficiente para dejar de lado su orgullo- Busco a mi esposa, vino con una amiga. No la veo por ningún lado… Aquí… ¿Es noche femenina hoy, no?

-Oh, sí, está por ahí –Le indicó una llamativa puerta a un rincón del bar.

House caminó lentamente, dudoso de entrar. Pero otra vez esa voz masculina lo hizo entrar, dispuesto a lo que sea.

La vio enseguida, y es que no era muy difícil: estaba en el escenario, sentada en una silla con tres hombres bailando en tanga a su alrededor. Para su sorpresa, ni esos hombres la tocaban a ella ni ella a esos hombres. Cuddy sólo estaba ahí cruzada de piernas, con la cabeza apoyada en uno de sus brazos mirando el espectáculo con una estúpida sonrisa y unos ojos que se desorbitaban cada vez que uno de los traseros masculinos se acercaba a ella.

Uno de los hombres la ayudó a levantarse de la silla, estaba demasiado ebria como para hacerlo sola, y ambos comenzaron a moverse al ritmo de la música, simulando un baile muy sensual. El stripper puso sus manos en su cadera y comenzó a subir lentamente, bailándole muy de cerca, pero jamás haciendo contacto entre sus miembros. Cuddy no hacía más que reír y hacer todo lo que el hombre le pedía, siguiéndole el juego.

El baile acabó y muchos aplausos se oyeron. House pensó que por fin el infierno había acabado, pero estaba equivocado: el hombre le dijo algo a Cuddy al oído que provocó una imborrable sonrisa en la endocrina, ésta le respondió al oído también con una sonrisa y se bajó del escenario con dificultad.

Sin poder creer lo vivido, House se quedó inmóvil en su lugar, esperando que Cuddy lo viese. Ésta, aunque algo torpe, se dio cuenta de su presencia y con una estúpida sonrisa se acercó a él:

-¿Qué…hacessss aquí? –Cuddy, al contrario de enojarse por su presencia, se abalanzó a sus brazos y lo besó apasionadamente, estimulada por el alcohol- ¡Te extrañeeeeee muchisssssimo!

-Espero no haber interrumpido la danza cultural que tenías con esos simios.

-¿Eh? –Cuddy se largó a reír- No, no, no, ya terminó –Se apoyó en el hombro del nefrólogo para no caer al piso, aprovechando de morder su lóbulo izquierdo- ¿Vinisste por mí?

-No, los vine a ver a ellos –Respondió con ironía.

-¡! –Cuddy estaba totalmente fuera de control.

-¿Nos vamos?

-Siiiiiiiiiiiiiii… déjame enconttttrar mi… mi cartera y nos… nos vamos –Buscó en uno de los sofás su cartera, cayéndose torpemente encima- Mierrrrda…

-Mira el ciego que traes –House rodó los ojos y levantó a la endocrina con dificultad.

-¡Aquiiii, aquiii! –Cuddy tomó su cartera y se volvió a abrazar a House, sosteniéndose- Vamonossss mi amooooor.

-Espera, ¿Y Emma? La llevaremos a su casa.

-Tranquilo –Dijo Emma a varios metros, mirando a uno de los bailarines- Llamaré a mi hermano.

-¿Por qué no estás igual de ebria que la _esponja _de Lisa? –House preguntó, al ver que Emma estaba bastante en sus cabales.

-Tengo una resistencia feroz –Emma respondió con simpleza- Que tengan una linda noche.

-¡Hermosssssssa! –Cuddy le mandó un beso a Emma con las manos y se fue caminando con House- Hey… -Le susurró al oído.

-¿Qué?

-Muuuuuero por acostarme contigoooooo.

-Vaya… después de ver a semejantes gorilas no sé cómo tienes ganas de hacérmelo a mí –House no quería demostrar lo celoso que estaba.

-Essooos no son NADA –Cuddy le tocó el miembro a House sin ningún pudor, aún en el bar- Comparado con ESTO ¡Jajajajajajajajajajaja!

-¿Te parece gracioso?

-Muuuuucho –Cuddy se puso enfrente de él y lo volvió a besar, metiendo su mano bajo su camisa- Que bueno que vinissste por mí.

-No sé qué sería de ti si no hubiera venido.

-Absssssolutamente nada –Cuddy intentó bajar sus manos hacia el trasero de House pero éste se lo impidió.

-Espérate hasta llegar a casa por Dios…

House la tomó de la cintura para que no se cayera y con dificultad caminaron hasta el auto de del nefrólogo. El doctor intentó sentarla en el copiloto pero Cuddy se movió torpemente y se golpeó la cabeza con la ventana y luego cayó al asiento en forma horizontal. House se colmó:

-¡Cuánto has bebido!

-No sé –Cuddy seguía riendo sin parar- Muuuuucho muuuuuucho.

-¿Y POR QUÉ?

-¡Porque puedo hacerlo! –Cuddy dejó de reír para ponerse seria, mirándolo ahora con tristeza- ¡No hay NA-NADA que me-me lo impida!

-¿A qué te refieres?

Cuddy fue incapaz de decirlo, pero House lo supuso: Mike. La endocrina se largó a llorar por los efectos del alcohol, intentando ocultar su deprimente rostro detrás de sus brazos, pero House por el contrario de reírse o enojarse, sólo la abrazó tiernamente.

-Lo siento… -Cuddy se excusaba, aferrada al nefrólogo- soy patética, lo sé.

-Vamos a dormir a casa.

-¿Los dos acurrucaditos toda la noche, como antes?

-No pensaba dejarte sola, alguien debe salvar ese cabello cuando todo el alcohol vaya a salir…

-OK? –Cuddy sonrió y besó a House en los labios.

A la mañana siguiente, casa de Cuddy

House veía televisión con apenas unos calzoncillos puestos cuando Cuddy salió del baño. Usaba bata y tenía el pelo mojado; estaba pálida, con los ojos muy rojos y bebía un vaso de agua con hielo.

-Me declaro oficialmente una manguera humana –Se recostó a un lado de House y se acurrucó en su tórax- Qué manera de vomitar mierda, por Dios…

-Ya no tienes el estómago de antes Lisita.

-No volveré a beber jamás, ¡La cabeza me está matando!

-Lo pensarás dos veces antes de ir de nuevo a esas "salida de chicas", sobre todo con Allen.

-Sólo para que quede claro –Cuddy amarró la pierna de House con la suya y lo miró a los ojos- fue idea de ella.

-¿Hablas de los simios?

-Bailarines.

-Maquinas de sexo.

-Artistas.

-Como sea –House miró hacia otro lado, enojado- No te vi infeliz ahí en el escenario.

-No lo estaba –Cuddy rió- Hace mucho que no veía esas… obras de arte tan de cerca.

-Realmente TEMO preguntar qué cosas hiciste antes que yo llegara.

-No hice nada –Le besó el pecho- Sólo miré, como tú haces con cada enfermera de mi hospital.

-¿Y para qué?

-Tengo un lado morboso terriblemente desarrollado, mi amor.

-LO SÉ.

-No es para tanto.

-¡Estabas caliente como chimenea!

-Oh por favor, esos traseros perfectos y simétricos bailaban en mi rostro y esperabas lo contrario…

-¿Tocaste algo?

-Sólo… un piñizco.

-¿QUÉ?

-En mi defensa…

-EN TU DEFENSA…

-Estaba ebria y ese culito me lo suplicaba. De hecho, estaba tan ciega que hasta me pareció verle ojos y bracitos que me decían "Lisa, Lisa, toca, es tu oportunidad, esto es pura fibra"

-OH –House se volteó dándole la espalda a Cuddy. La endocrina lo abrazó de espalda y le besó el lóbulo- Tengo sueño.

-Te quiero mucho –Le susurró, mirándolo enternecida.

-¿Qué te dijo ese stripper al oído?

-¿Qué?

-Al acabar el show, uno de los bailarines te dijo algo ¿Qué cosa fue?

-Me dijo –Cuddy le besaba el cuello- que si quería acompañarlo a su camarín.

-¿QUÉ? –A House le sorprendió su sinceridad- ¿Para…?

-Acostarse conmigo, sip.

-¿Y lo dices así nada más?

-¿Y cuál es el problema?

-¿Qué le dijiste tú?

-Que estaba muy cansada para eso –House casi se había levantado de la cama, totalmente indignado, pero Cuddy se subió encima para evitarlo- Estaba bromeando –Intentaba besarlo pero House se negaba, lo que le hizo sonreír- Le dije que estaba casada y lamentablemente demasiado enamorada de mi marido para acompañarlo…

-JÁ, ahora soy tu marido, ayer sólo era un…

-Siempre –Cuddy lo calló con un beso- siempre serás mi marido para mí. No es necesario que nadie más lo sepa.

-No estamos haciendo nada malo Lisa.

-Hazlo por mí –Hizo un puchero que mató a House.

-Maldición, odio cuando haces eso –House le dio una palmada en el trasero.

-¡Hey!

-Lo merecías, mujer mala y manipuladora.

-Mala, mala –Cuddy lo abrazó estrechamente y cerró los ojos- Mi cabeza, Dios…

-Dormiremos hasta tarde, te lo exige tu objeto sexual.

-Vale…

Cuddy entrelazó su mano con la del nefrólogo y comenzó a dormir.

Por la tarde, casa de Jack

-Heeey –Cuddy, vestida con unos simples jeans y una sudadera de Michigan, y usando unos lentes negros, jugaba felizmente con Mike en el living de Jack. Éste, sentado en un sillón de enfrente, observaba todo con una bella sonrisa- Te extrañé mucho ¿Y tú?

-¡Sí! –Respondió el bebé, con las mejillas rosadas y sin parar de reír frente a las caricias de la endocrina- ¡Mam, mam!

-Te quiero muuuuuuucho mi amorcito –Cuddy no dejaba de darle dulces besos en la mejilla. Miró a Jack, quién permanecía callado, y le dijo:- Gracias por dejarme verlo.

-Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Fuiste su madre sin que nadie te lo pidiera.

-De alguna forma sentí que él me lo pidió.

-Que lo quieras tanto me demuestra una vez más la maravillosa persona que eres, Lisa.

-Yo sólo… actúo en base a lo que siento.

-¿Y qué sientes?

-Siento que tu hijo tiene un espacio increíblemente grande en mi corazón.

-Ojalá hubieses sido la madre de Mike –Cuddy lo miró, interrogativa- Así podríamos estar ahora peleando sobre qué días lo cuidará cada uno.

-¿Eso quieres? Digo… eh… sé que legalmente no soy nada de él pero…

-Yo quiero verlos feliz, a los dos –Jack sonrió tiernamente- Y es fácil conseguir eso cuando solo necesitan estar juntos.

-¿Podré verlo… continuamente?

-Podríamos simular un divorcio.

-¿Otro más? –Cuddy bromeó.

-¿Quieres cuidarlo los fines de semana?

-¡ME ENCANTARÍA! –Los ojos de Cuddy brillaron tanto que Jack pensó una vez más que estaba frente a la mujer más bella del planeta- Dios, Jack, ¿Por qué haces todo esto?

-Ya te lo dije.

-Pero… después de lo pasado.

-Agradezco y aprecio tu honestidad, Lisa –Jack sonrió, de esas sonrisas que sólo él podía dar- no te odio ni te tengo rencor. Yo te amo, así que quiero verte feliz, no importa el precio.

-No deberías a amar a alguien como yo.

-No sabes lo sano y liberador que es amarte Lisa.

-No te entiendo.

-Da igual.

Jack siguió observando en silencio a Cuddy y Mike jugar. El niño reía alborotadamente con las caras que la endocrina la hacía y ésta sonreía como nunca cada vez que el bebé tocaba su cara con sus manitos, en señal de cariño.

Mike le sacó los lentes a Cuddy para jugar con ellos, dejando en evidencia los cansados ojos de la endocrina:

-Mike, devuélvemelos –Cuddy se los volvió a poner, avergonzada.

-Emma me contó que salieron las dos –Jack le dijo riendo al ver su rostro, víctima de la resaca de la noche anterior.

-Seguro te contó el ridículo que hice.

-Me dijo que tenías muchas preocupaciones… ¿Qué ridículo?

-Nada –Cuddy sonrió-ella estaba muy bien cuando me fui, y bebió casi lo mismo que yo.

-Sí, Emma tiene un hígado de acero. Nadie ha conseguido nunca embriagarla totalmente.

-Vaya… no me lo dijo.

-Supongo que quería que te relajaras, Emma es así.

-¡Mam! –Mike le dijo a Cuddy llamando su atención. Cuddy lo miró y el bebé le tiró el cabello y comenzó a reír.

-Qué malo eres con mamá –La endocrina miró a Jack luego de que Mike se fuera a la alfombra a jugar. El inglés seguía mirando a su bebé jugar, con una sonrisa- Jack ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

-Claro.

-¿Qué le pasó a la madre de Mike?

Jack guardó silencio, como todas las otras veces que se lo había preguntado.

-Yo… no quiero meterme en algo que ya no me importa.

-Debí decírtelo, supongo.

-Es sólo que… tus ojos se ven tan tristes cuando te lo pregunto, y no se me ocurre nada que pueda provocar eso en ti. Y me importas mucho aún, Jack.

-¿Como amigo?

-Sí –Cuddy se sentó en un sillón junto a él- Creo que podríamos ser amigos ¿No?

-Me encantaría –Jack le estrechó la mano, logrando que Cuddy sonriera. Pero pronto el inglés se puso serio, el ambiente cambió- La madre de Mike murió.

-Emma me lo contó, ¿Se llamaba Jane, verdad?

-Sí.

-¿Y de qué murió?

-Se intoxicó con drogas y tuvo un paro cardiaco.

-¿Qué?

Cuddy abrió los ojos, sorprendida. Jack lucía imperturbable:

-Era drogadicta, la conocí cuando intentaba rehabilitarse; jamás pudo contra el vicio.

-No entiendo… ¿Por qué no me lo quisiste contar antes? ¿Crees que no te hubiera entendido?

-Cuando me contaste lo de House y su problema al vicodin… me sorprendió, me nacieron unas enormes ganas de protegerte, no quería que pasaras lo que yo pasé.

-¿Te identificaste conmigo?

-Quizás, no lo sé realmente.

-¿La odiabas? –Jack la miró, interrogativo- a Jane.

-Sí, pero lamentablemente estaba demasiado enamorado de ella.

-Aún sabiendo su problema.

-Aún sabiendo que era la persona más dañina del mundo.

-¿Ella quería a Mike?

-No, ella odió a Mike hasta el último patético segundo de su vida.

Cuddy se quedó sin habla, sorprendida. Jamás pensó escuchar a Jack decir algo así de alguien, menos de la persona que él dice amó tanto.

-Todos en mi familia me dijeron que me alejara de ella; Emma enloqueció, me repitió hasta el cansancio que ella era lo peor que me podía haber pasado, pero no le hice caso. A nadie, en realidad, estaba cegado. Me alejé de ellos, me vine a vivir aquí, por ella. Mi hermano Charles me apoyó, pero no le agradaba. Alice me quitó el saludo luego de irme y Emma… simplemente no me volvió a dirigir la palabra.

-¿Y cuando ella murió…?

-Charles y Alice llegaron al funeral.

-¿Y Emma?

-Emma es la mujer más orgullosa que pisa el planeta. Luego del funeral fui a verla y a pedirle perdón. Si no, hasta el día de hoy no nos hablaríamos.

-Yo… jamás pensé algo así.

Mike tiró un florero al suelo de casualidad, asustándose. Cuddy prácticamente saltó del sofá a tomarlo en brazos, tranquilizándolo. El bebé se acurrucó en el cuello de la endocrina, tiernamente.

-Ella jamás le dijo te quiero a Mike –Bajó la mirada- En cambio tú… ni siquiera tenemos una relación y sigues cuidando de él.

-Él me necesita –Cuddy acarició la espalda del pequeño, mirando con una sonrisa a Jack-Y puedo ser su madre todo el tiempo que tú me lo permitas.

-Puedes ser su madre hasta el día que tú quieras, Lisa.

-Gracias Jack… te quiero mucho.

-Y yo a ti.

1 semana después…

Oficina de Cuddy

-OK, te esperaré aquí Jack, adiós.

Cuddy cortó y miró hacia arriba encontrándose con House, quién estaba parado frente a su escritorio.

-¿Qué pasa? –Cuddy le preguntó, fijándose en la molestia de House.

-¿Qué tal la conversación con el principito?

-Pensaba que el principito era Mike.

-También.

-Sólo me avisó que vendría por Mike ahora.

-No entiendo por qué te quedas con el bebé.

-¿Vamos a discutir esto de nuevo?

-No.

-¿Y a qué viniste?

-Te extrañaba.

-Mentiroso.

-¿No crees que te extraño?

-Sí lo creo, pero no creo que estés aquí por eso.

-Estaba pensando en lo sabrosos que son tus labios y que me encantaría morderlos justo ahora.

-Estamos en la oficina –Cuddy sonrió.

-¿Hasta cuándo seguiremos con toda la mierda de los amantes? Todos ya saben que estamos juntos.

-Sólo un poquito más…

-¿Sabes qué? Esto me parece una tortura.

-Para mí también lo es –Se levantó y quedó frente a él, sonriendo- Pero sólo es un par de días más.

-Un beso –Hizo un puchero- Sólo un beso…

-No hagas eso –Cuddy intentó mirar a otro lado, evitando la exquisita mirada de House.

-Vamos… -El nefrólogo la tomó suavemente de la cintura- Te lo estoy rogando.

-Idiota –Cuddy rió y lo besó dulcemente en los labios- ¡Y nada más!

-Oh… ni lo pude disfrutar.

-Lo siento, a trabajar.

-¿Sabes qué? Planeaba dejar esto para un momento más especial –House sacó una pequeña cajita de su bolsillo- Pero la verdad es que muero por besarte justo ahora, así que…

-¿Qué es esto? –Cuddy abrió la cajita, encontrándose un hermoso anillo con diamantes en el interior, quedando más que sorprendida:- Dios, es hermoso ¿Qué…?

-Hace unos días me puse a pensar que la mejor manera de volver a ser "oficialmente" tu esposo, sería casándonos de nuevo ¿No crees?

-Pero… pero si nosotros nunca nos divorciamos legalmente.

-Lo sé, sólo es una excusa para hacer una fiesta, beber mucho alcohol y tener una larga luna de miel.

-¿Me… me estás pidiendo…?

-¿Matrimonio? Síp -House tomó la mano de Cuddy y puso lentamente el anillo en su dedo anular. Cuddy observaba todo quedándose sin palabras- Lisa… -Se puso exageradamente serio, consiguiendo que Cuddy riera- ¿Te gustaría olvidar todo lo malo que ha pasado y casarte de nuevo con este BASTARDO? Si quieres me arrodillo…

-¡No, no! –Cuddy se largó a reír y lo abrazó del cuello, con sus ojos resplandecientes y una preciosa sonrisa- No era necesario esto, enserio.

-Sabía que no podrías resistirte –House sonrió.

-Oh a la mierda la gente…

Cuddy lo besó apasionadamente, entregándose totalmente a él. House la acercó más tomándole de la cintura, bajando lentamente hacia su trasero, acariciándolo suavemente.

-¿Ves que fácil es? –La empujó levemente hasta el escritorio, sin dejar de mirarla.

-Te hubiera salido más barato esperar un par de días –Sonrió y volvió a besarlo.

-Sí, pero así era más entretenido –Se besaron- No has respondido a mi pregunta.

-¿A cuál?

-¿Te quieres volver a casar conmigo?

-Oh… -Cuddy rió y siguió besándolo un rato más. El teléfono comenzó a sonar- Espera, contestaré –Intentaba tomar el aparato sin despegar su vista de House.

-Deja que suene –Ahora le estaba besando el cuello.

-Podría ser importante –Seguía tratando de alcanzarlo.

-Vamos…

-Lo tengo –Cuddy marcó el altavoz- ¿Diga? –House no dejó de besarla en el cuello y acariciarle el trasero. Cuddy hacía lo posible por no reír.

-Lisa, es Cameron.

-¿Qué sucede? –Otra vez House la besaba en los labios.

-Jack Allen tuvo un accidente –Los dos se quedaron inmóviles, en shock- está en ER ahora. Está grave, Lisa, muy grave. Intentamos comunicarnos con la familia pero…

-Estaré ahí en un minuto.

Cuddy cortó y salió corriendo hacia ER. House intentaba detenerla:

-¡Lisa!

-NO AHORA, HOUSE.

ER

-Hora de muerte…

Cuddy perdió totalmente el color del rostro. Jack estaba en la camilla, casi sin pulso, con la máquina de vida sin movimiento y un montón de doctores que estaban a punto de declarar la hora de su muerte. No podía ser verdad…

-¡Esperen! –Cuddy se acercó a ellos- Aún queda pulso ¡Reanímenlo!

-Lo hemos intentado doctora, pero…

-¡Sigan intentándolo! –Cuddy sintió desesperación: Jack no podía morir, NO podía.

-Doctora, declararemos la hora de…

-¡Dame las paletas! –Todos se miraron incrédulos, Cuddy insistió más fuerte- ¡Dame las putas paletas! –El doctor se las pasó- ¡Despejen! –No respondía- Una vez más ¡Despejen! –Nada- ¡Vamos, Jack! ¡Despejen!

Nada. Por más que Cuddy intentaba, el corazón de Jack no respondía. Las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos, ¡No podía permitir que muriera!

-¡Jack, Mike te necesita, vamos! ¡Despejen! ¡Despejen! ¡Despejen! ¡Despejen! ¡Des…!

No pudo seguir. Alguien había desconectado las paletas. Histérica y alborotada se volteó a ver quién era, encontrándose con House, mirándola seriamente.

Botó las paletas al suelo y se largó a llorar en sus brazos, en vista y presencia de todos ahí.

Uno de los doctores declaró:

-Hora de muerte: 9:45 a.m.

* * *

Próx. capítulo: **Querida mamá**

Ojalá les haya gustado.


	61. Querida mamá

Un capítulo diferente, y único, los que siguen seguirán siendo normales. Quise hacerlo al recordar lo mucho que me gustó escribir el capítulo HOUSE (Uno de los primeros) y por eso antes de terminar el fic tenía que escribirlo de nuevo..

Ojalá les guste :D

* * *

**Querida mamá**

¿Qué te pasa mami? Luces muy triste. No quiero verte así, deberías siempre sonreír, tu sonrisa es muy bonita.

-Mi amor –Cuddy le dijo a Mike con los ojos rojos y aún llorosos, ambos sentados en el sofá de su oficina- En un rato, iremos a despedirnos de tu papá ¿OK?

¿Por qué, dónde se va? No entiendo realmente. Él a veces se va, por unos días, y luego vuelve ¿Por qué eso te hace tan triste mami?

-Papá…

Digo con dificultad, pero sonriendo. Siempre cuando sonrío, tú sonríes también mami. Ahora también lo hiciste, pero por alguna razón no estás feliz, juraría que te ves más apenada aún.

-Él se irá a un lugar muy, muy bonito mi vida, pero antes tienes que despedirte de él.

Me dieron ganas de preguntarle a dónde iba, pero no estaba seguro qué palabras usar. Murmuré algo que no me entendí ni yo, pero aún así se las arregló para darme un besito en la mejilla y sonreírme una vez más.

-Cuando te lleve con él, le darás un abrazo muy grande y le dirás que lo quieres mucho ¿Vale? Y luego volveremos a mi casa a jugar.

Bueno, eso parece fácil. Lo he hecho antes, cuando papá tiene que irse a trabajar. Debe ser lo mismo ahora.

Mamá me tomó en brazos y caminamos hasta una sala de su hospital. La sentí temblar, estaba muy fría. Eso es raro, mamá siempre es muy cálida. Se acurrucaba en mi cuerpo, a veces sentía gotitas caer en mi ropa, pero no sabía qué hacer.

Entramos a una sala, hace tiempo que no veía una habitación de este tipo. La última vez fue muchos meses atrás, antes de conocer a mamá. Papá tuvo un accidente en su auto, me quedé con mi prima mientras se mejoraba. Recuerdo que él me habló de mamá, me dijo que era una mujer muy bonita y que debía ser educado con ella.

No mentía.

-Papá… -Exclamé, feliz, al verlo dormir en una cama. Mamá me acercó a él y me sentó a un lado- ¿Papá? –Toqué su rostro tratando de despertarlo, él siempre despertaba con eso. Pero ahora no lo hizo- ¡Papá!

-¿Recuerdas lo que te dije amor? –Mi mamá me dijo con la voz muy suave y quebrada. Yo asentí, aunque no sabía muy bien lo que estaba asintiendo- Este es el momento. Abrázalo fuertemente y dile que lo quieres mucho, él estará muy feliz.

No entendí lo que mamá me pidió, pero accedí. Lo abracé, y sentí entonces como todo su cuerpo inmóvil estaba tan helado como un cubo de hielo. ¿Papá estaba enfermo? Su rostro lucía muy tranquilo, no tenía dolor. Pero estaba algo morado, y él nunca había estado así. Quizás tenía que ver con el viaje de papá, pero no se me ocurrió nada que lo explicara.

-¿Papá? –Le pregunté ahora a mamá, indicándole que papá no despertaba aún, a pesar de mis besitos.

-Mi amor –Mami me abrazó estrechamente y me miró muy de cerca. Pude ver sus ojos celestes muy rojos, cansados y tristes, y eso me causó mucha pena, por lo que sólo atiné a acariciar su mejilla y a sonreírle una vez más- Hay un lugar muy bonito en donde la gente, tarde o temprano va, llamado el cielo ¿OK? –Moví la cabeza sin entender, pero no hice ningún otro gesto- Todos iremos en algún momento, tú, yo, tu hermano… todos.

-¿Papá?

Pareció que eso dañó más a mamá, porque otra vez se largó a llorar. No era mi intención hacerla llorar, yo sólo quería saber si papá se había ido a ese lugar. Si era un lugar muy bonito ¿Por qué mamá estaba así?

-¿Jane?

Pregunté entonces, sin saber por qué razón lo hice. Mamá dejó de llorar y me miró, sin poder creer lo que escuchaba.

Jane, yo la recuerdo un poco, ella era mi mamá antes. Bueno… yo nunca la llamé mamá, ni ella me llamó hijo tampoco. Sólo presumo que era mi mamá porque estaba con papá, tal como mamá estuvo con él hasta hace poco. Recuerdo que ella no me trataba muy bien, a veces me pegaba, pero sólo lo hacía cuando mi papá no la veía.

Yo no la quería mucho en realidad, me alivié un montón cuando ella se fue. Recuerdo que papá también llamó cielo a ese lugar.

-Jane era tu mamá –Mamá dijo, mirándome incrédula- ¿La recuerdas?

-Tú… mamá –No sé bien hablar, pero quise decirle que ella era mi mamá, no Jane. Sólo le mencioné a Jane para saber si era el mismo lugar a donde papá se iba a ir.

-¿Recuerdas cuando Jane se fue, mi amor?

-Sí –Le digo, sin dudar. Era más pequeño, recuerdo que no sabía caminar.

-Papá se fue al mismo lugar –Me respondió, llenándose otra vez de muchas feas lágrimas.

Por un momento pensé que no quería que papá se encontrara con Jane, porque ella no era una muy buena persona. Pero pronto recordé que papá siempre me repetía que todas las personas eran buenas, sólo que a veces se equivocaban. Jane no debió ser tan mala, quizás yo no fui un tan buen hijo con ella.

Ojalá que ella esté bien y trate bien a mi papá. Quizás incluso le diga que yo ya sé caminar y que estoy aprendiendo a ir al baño, aunque a veces moje mi ropa interior en la noche. Si yo pudiera decirle algo a Jane, le diría que no me importa que ella me haya gritado cuando yo era más pequeño, que todos se equivocan y que la perdono. Por favor que trate bien a papá, él lo merece, él es un gran padre, enserio.

-¿Quieres… quieres volver a casa? –Me preguntó luego de un rato en silencio, y yo al instante le asentí- Dile adiós a papá.

-Adiós –Dije, por primera vez en mi vida, ya que nunca había dicho esa palabra. Me hubiera gustado que papá hubiera despertado a tiempo para escucharme, pero no fue así. Aún así, lo repetí- Adiós, papá.

Me abracé a mamá y ella también le dijo algo a papá. Me dieron ganas de preguntarle cuándo volvería, pero no supe cómo.

Salimos de la sala y me encontré a tía Emma. Ella estaba sentada afuera, muy seria. Creo que nunca la había visto así, se veía como una estatua. Mamá debió pensar lo mismo, porque tocó su hombro y le dijo algo muy tierno. Mi tía apenas y contestó. Parecía en trance.

-Emma… -Mamá repitió, con un tono muy triste.

-Lisa –Dijo de pronto, mirando a otro lado- tenemos… tenemos que hacer algo con Mike.

-Emma, podemos ver eso después… -Mamá por alguna razón no quería hablar de lo mismo que tía Emma.

-Ellos vienen viajando, llegarán en un par de horas.

-¿Tus hermanos?

-Todos, se vinieron en el avión familiar –Tía Emma se levantó y la miró, con seriedad- Lisa, ellos se llevarán a Mike.

-Lo sé –Quizás sólo yo lo noté, pero mamá me abrazó más fuerte al escuchar esas palabras- ¿Qué puedo hacer? Con Jack… muerto –No había escuchado esa palabra antes, pero algo produjo en tía Emma que su rostro se volvió más seco aún- no tengo ningún derecho.

-Lisa… ¿Quieres quedarte con Mike?

Por fin, los ojos de mamá brillaron, pero no entendí por qué.

¿Quiénes me llevarían? ¿Por qué hablan de alejarme de mamá? ¡No lo entiendo! Ella es mi mamá ¿Por qué me separarían de ella? ¡Yo quiero quedarme con mamá!

-Claro que quiero quedarme con él, Emma, pero…

-Eso es lo que mi hermano querría ¿Verdad, Lisa? –Tía Emma por un minuto se vio más vulnerable de lo que aparentaba. Mamá asintió- Entonces, te quedarás con él. Te lo prometo.

-Emma… ¿No quieres pasar a verlo? –El tema de pronto había cambiado.

-No, estoy bien aquí –Tía Emma se sentó de nuevo, mirando a otro lado.

-Te puedo acompañar si quieres.

-Estoy bien. -Mamá iba a insistir pero un hombre la hizo callar.

-Déjala –El hombre miró a tía Emma y la saludó con la mirada- ¿Estás bien Emma?

-Sí, gracias House.

House… ése era su nombre.

-¿Hus? –Dije, provocando que todos me miraran. Mamá sonrió, al fin.

-Sí, él es House, amor.

Quise preguntarle quién era, pero no supe cómo.

Entonces caminamos hasta la oficina de mamá acompañados por él. No decía gran cosa, sólo miraba mucho a mamá. Ya lo había visto antes, unas cuantas veces, pero nunca entendí qué era de mamá muy bien.

Cuando llegamos a la oficina, mamá y yo nos sentamos en el sofá, él seguía mirándonos de pie.

-Mike, él es House, el papá de Lis.

Por fin entendí. Claro, él siempre estaba con mi hermanita Lis.

-¿Por qué le hablas? –Él le preguntó a mamá- No te entiende.

Le saqué la lengua y mamá se largó a reír. Me dejó en el sofá y se acercó a House, abrazándolo tiernamente. Él sólo acarició un poco su espalda.

Estuvieron así largo rato, yo no sabía qué hacer. Se dijeron cosas muy lindas… bueno, mamá más que él, pero aún así, aunque él no le decía mucho, mamá se veía increíblemente feliz a su lado. Creo que nunca la había visto así.

-¿Estás mejor? –House le preguntó, mirándome a mí.

-Sí –Le respondió mamá, entonces le dio un tierno beso en los labios y se volvió a mí para cargarme- No me dejas sola.

-No lo haré.

Eso fue suficiente para hacerme sonreír.

* * *

Próx. capítulo: **Él no es tu hijo. **

**¡PENÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO! **

Y ayer terminé de escribir el último capítulo... si todo el que lee me dejara review, llegaríamos a los 1000 tan fácilmente u.u ! POR FAVOR lector :( si te gusta todo mi largo trabajo durante estos casi año y medio de fic.. hazme feliz a mí una vez y comenta mi fic! :D


	62. Él no es tu hijo Penúltimo

GRACIAAAS por todos sus lindos review! Me encantaron! (L)

Un capítulo de transición antes del final..

* * *

**Él no es tu bebé (Penúltimo)  
**

Casa de Jack.

Emma caminaba de un lugar a otro, inquieta, en la sala de estar de la que solía ser la casa Jack en NJ. En el sofá, la matriarca de los Allen miraba un documento legal muy detenidamente, pensativa. Junto a la chimenea estaba Charles, con una mano en la frente, como enfrentándose a él mismo en sus propios pensamientos. Alice, sentada en un sillón frente a su madre, bebía una taza de té y movía el pie de arriba abajo casi enfermizamente. Un silencio agónico era el que había en esos momentos.

-No –Pronunció la madre de los hermanos, rompiendo hasta ese momento el silencio del salón- Lo siento Em, no puedo acceder a lo que me estás pidiendo.

-Mamá, por Dios, es lo más razonable que podemos hacer –Emma dijo, desesperada.

-Por supuesto que NO es lo más razonable Emma –Alice se levantó del sillón y se enfrentó a su hermana- ¿Qué tienes en la cabeza? ¡Lo que nos pides es descabellado!

-Alice, mantente al margen de esto –Emma le respondió sin tapujos a su hermana mayor- No tienes nada que opinar.

-Si mi madre llega a firmar ese papel, yo misma pediré la custodia de Mike.

-¿QUÉ? –Emma estaba indignada- ¡Con suerte sabes qué edad tiene ese niño y pretendes que viva contigo!

-Es un Allen –Alice lo dijo con tanta frialdad en sus palabras y en su mirada, que cualquiera hubiese sentido un escalofrío- Y los Allen deben permanecer junto a la familia, como corresponde.

-Lisa Cuddy es mucho más su familia que nosotros –Emma no respondió con frialdad, pero sí con mucha determinación- Y ella merece su custodia.

-Ella no es de nuestra familia Emma –Ahora fue la madre de los hermanos quien habló, más pasiva- Legalmente, no tiene nada que ver con nosotros ni con Mike.

-Firmando el papel, será legalmente la tutora de Mike.

-Eso lo hacen cuando la familia del bebé son unos drogadictos, alcohólicos, ladrones… ¡No una familia de bien, tan importante como nosotros! –Alice estaba furiosa.

-¡Esto no se trata de apariencias Alice, por Dios, es pensando en lo mejor para Mike!

-¿Crees que vivir en esta porquería de país, será mejor que a nuestro lado en UK, junto a toda su verdadera familia?

-¿Sabes cuál es la comida favorita de Mike, su programa favorito, qué juguete lo vuelve loco? ¿Tienes alguna idea de eso Alice?

-Mi Dios, no puedo creer que de verdad estamos teniendo esta discusión.

-Mike llama mamá a Lisa ¿No es eso importante?

Se hizo otro silencio. La madre de los Allen miró a Charles, quién seguía en silencio, y preguntó:

-¿Tú qué piensas Charles?

La anciana siempre valoró la opinión de su hijo mayor. Por alguna razón, éste le recordaba mucho a su difunto marido.

Charles miró a su madre y respondió:

-¿Qué es lo que Jack querría? –Nadie respondió. Charles se acercó a un retrato familiar colgado en la pared, de los 4 hermanos ya mayores abrazados y sonriendo- ¿Recuerdan cuando Jane murió?

-Cómo olvidarlo –Alice comentó, enojándose tan sólo escucharlo.

-Él dijo –Charles siguió, tranquilo- que su sueño era encontrar a una mujer que amara a Mike tanto o más de lo que Jane debió haberlo amado, y nunca hizo. Dijo que cuando encontrara a esa mujer, sabría que ella era la indicada.

-¿A qué quieres llegar? –Su madre preguntó.

-Cuando Lisa vino a visitarnos, ¿Recuerdan todo el tiempo que ella estuvo con Mike? Diría que más que el propio Jack.

-Nadie pone en duda el cariño que ella le tenga a mi nieto, Charles –Habló la anciana- pero de ahí a cederle la custodia, me parece que hay un paso gigantesco.

-Si a ella no le importara Mike, dudo que le haya pedido a Emma la custodia del bebé –Concluyó Charles, intercambiando una mirada de aprobación con su hermana menor- Y también dudo mucho que mi hermana aquí presente estuviera luchando por algo de lo que ella no estuviera segura ¿O me equivoco?

La matriarca de la familia miró a Alice, que mantenía su posición, pero evidentemente derrotada. Emma abrazó a su madre por la espalda y le dijo al oído dulcemente:

-Es lo que mi hermano querría que hiciéramos, madre.

La inglesa miró una última vez el rostro de su fallecido hijo y firmó el papel. Alice, indignada, exclamó:

-¡Mamá, no puede…!

-Es lo que tu hermano querría, mi amor –La calló- Respetaremos su memoria.

Charles tomó el papel y agregó su firma a la de Emma y a la de su madre. Sólo faltaba el espacio de Alice.

Casa de Cuddy

-¿Quieres pasar? –Lis le preguntó a su padre al llegar con su mochila, como era de habitual- Apuesto a que mamá no le importara.

-Claro ¿Dónde está ella?

-No sé, debe estar con Mike. Espera, traeré el juego en un segundo. Hay whisky en el desván por si quieres.

Lis caminó hacia su habitación. House hizo lo mismo, pero hacia la habitación de Tyler.

Cuddy mudaba al rubio bebé justo cuando él entró. Estaba cubierta de talco, con el cabello amarrado en una coleta y ropa muy vieja; la típica Cuddy en decadencia nerviosa luego de algo como un funeral. Sonrió al encontrarla así, tan natural y tan hermosa aún. Tocó la puerta y pasó:

-Debes oler a rosas.

-Muy gracioso –Cuddy le tiró el pañal a House- Un regalo de mi parte.

-Qué linda –House dejó el pañal en el mueble- ¿Cómo estás?

-En la mitad de mi decadencia nerviosa, ya sabes, en un par de días se me pasará y volveré al escote.

-Dudo que superes tan rápido la muerte del chico lindo.

-Si has venido a hablar de Jack puedes irte por donde mismo entraste –Cuddy se había acercado a la puerta para echarlo pero House la detuvo tomándole de la cintura.

-No te enojes por algo así, sólo…

-Está su hijo en esta habitación –Cuddy dijo seria, con los ojos vidriosos- deberíamos tener algo de respeto antes de hablar de su padre.

-Vale –House soltó a Cuddy y caminó hasta la sala, muy disgustado. Cuddy, extrañada por su actitud, lo siguió.

-¿Ha ocurrido algo? –House no contestó- ¿Te has enojado?

-¿Cuándo vendrán por el niño? –Cuddy guardó silencio, arrugando el ceño y mirando hacia otro lado- Asumo que ahora se deben estar peleando por qué hermanito se quedará con el bombón mientras Nany Cuddy le quita la mierda del trasero.

-¿Están peleando de nuevo? –Lis preguntó al bajar con un videojuego.

-Está todo bien –House tomó el videojuego de Lis y lo guardó en su bolsillo- Iré a buscarte a la escuela mañana, iremos al parque de diversiones –Miró a Cuddy- ¿Está bien por ti? Íbamos a ir hoy pero estaba cerrado.

-Sí, no hay problema –Cuddy seguía mirando a House muy triste- Lis ¿Podrías ir a jugar con Mike? Tengo unas cosas que arreglar con papá.

-¿Van a pelear?

-No, no, todo está bien.

-Bien… pero si escucho gritos volveré.

Lis los dejó solos, produciéndose un largo e incómodo silencio entre los dos. House sacó whisky de la despensa y se sirvió, viendo como Cuddy tenía la mirada pegada al suelo, muy triste. El nefrólogo suspiró:

-¿Y ahora qué te pasa?

-Si te has enojado por algo deberías decirme –Dijo la endocrina, con la voz quebrada- Cuando decidimos intentarlo de nuevo, sería para corregir nuestros errores.

-¿Y qué quieres que te diga?

-La razón por la que te enojaste tanto de un momento al otro.

-¿Quieres saberlo, de verdad?

-Sí.

-Ya es bastante malo tener que verte cuidando a ese bebé, pero que encima me refriegues en la cara que no es mi hijo… eso pasa el límite.

-No fue esa mi intención cariño, por Dios…

-Da igual, cuando los locos Adams se lo lleven, ya todo volverá a la normalidad.

House se arrepintió de sus palabras casi al segundo de decirlas. La cara de Cuddy se descompuso, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y su boca comenzó a temblar. El nefrólogo dejó el vaso de whisky en la mesa y la abrazó, protector. Cuddy se dejó.

-¿No lo entiendes, Greg? He cubierto todos los enchufes, puse una rejita en el patio, instalé su bañerita junto a la mía, compré otra cuna para que durmiera ahí cuando tuviera miedo… eso es normal para mí.

-Sabías muy bien en lo que te estabas metiendo…

-Ya, vale, si eso es todo lo que tienes que decir es mejor que te vayas.

-¿Por qué estás así?

-Porque no haces ningún esfuerzo por apoyarme.

-Claro que lo hago ¿Por qué no te pones tú en mi lugar?

-Porque estoy demasiado ocupada lidiando con el mío –Cuddy se alejó, decepcionada- Esos desconocidos se llevarán a mi bebé y yo tengo que sentarme a tomar el té mientras lo hacen. Siento no poder sonreír ante ello…

-No es tu bebé.

-Lárgate.

-¿Te duele oír la verdad?

-Me duele ver que sigues siendo el mismo idiota del que me separé.

Se miraron por varios segundos en silencio, hasta que House se bebió de un solo trago el whisky que le quedaba y con una amarga sonrisa le dijo:

-Despídeme de Lis de mi parte.

Salió dando un portazo. Cuddy suspiró.

Al otro día, casa de Jack

Cuddy tocó el timbre de la gran cosa donde alguna vez vivió cargando a Mike y su bolsito de osito con todas sus cosas. El bebé no dejaba de jugar emocionado con unos raros anteojos de plástico que Cuddy le había regalado, que mágicamente le hacían ver todo morado. De vez en cuando se las ponía a mamá para que ella viera todo morado también, lo que la hacía reír.

No pasó mucho rato cuando la puerta se abrió y Emma lo recibió:

-Querida, qué gusto verte.

-Igualmente –Cuddy sonrió- Mike, saluda a tía Emma –El bebé saludó con la mano a la inglesa, quién sonrió enternecida.

-Pasen, pasen ¿Te ayudo con el bolso?

-Estoy bien, siento venir tan tarde.

-¿Tarde, bromeas? Unos minutos antes y me pillas en piyama.

Ambas sonrieron y Emma la invitó a sentarse. El ama de llaves le trajo a Cuddy un vaso de agua.

-¿No hay nadie más?

-Mi madre y mi adorable hermana salieron a ver las propiedades de mi hermano, una lata de la que por supuesto no me hice participe. Charles no sería mi hermano si se levantase antes de las 12. Los niños están en la piscina.

-¿Cuándo piensan volver?

-Los niños probablemente la semana que viene. Los adultos responsables deberemos quedarnos un poco más, mi hermano dejó todo un lío aquí antes de partir.

-Me alegro que las cosas estén más tranquilas.

-Es curioso, me dices que te alegras pero yo te veo más triste aún ¿Ocurrió algo?

-Nada… todo lo de Mike me tiene así.

-Te dije que yo me encargaría.

-Pero no me has dicho nada, lo que significa…

-Que aún no tienes todas las firmas que necesitas y que te avisaré cuando las tenga.

-¿Por qué estás tan segura que todos firmarán?

-Porque dejaría de ser un Allen si permitiese lo contrario -Cuddy sonrió débilmente. Emma suspiró- ¿Ves? A ti te pasa algo más.

-No es nada, tranquila.

-¿Todo bien con mi Dr. Corazón?

-¿House?

-Sí.

-Seguimos divorciados…

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-Bueno… hemos peleado mucho luego de la muerte de Jack.

-Pero qué idiota, como si muerto mi hermano fuese una amenaza. Mi guapetón estaba para comérselo pero hombre, sigue siendo un cadáver.

-No es eso –Cuddy miró a Mike- Todo el asunto de Mike... lo tiene alterado.

-¿No le gusta que cuides al bebé de tu ex novio?

-Claro.

-¿Y te parece raro?

-¿Cómo?

-Vamos… se pasó 1 año viéndote besar con otro idiota y tú le llevas a casa a su mismísimo espejo. Es normal que no le guste.

-Esto no es sobre Jack, él sabe muy bien las cosas.

-Es como si te hubieses embarazado y tenido un bebé de Jack.

-Créeme, lo que más me recuerda es que él no es mi hijo.

-Es su mecanismo de defensa, está desesperado porque te alejes de él y vuelvan a ser la linda familia de antes. Entiéndelo.

-Sé que es difícil… pero que me quitaran a Mike sería como si mataran a otro hijo más.

-Quizás deberías pensar las cosas mejor –Emma bajó la mirada, seria- Sabes que estas peleas se repetirán, dime ¿Estás dispuesta a dejar el amor de tu vida por un bebé que no es tu hijo biológico?

-Dios Emma, cómo me haces esa pregunta.

-Dime para dejar de llenar de ranas la cartera de mi hermana para que firme el puto papel. Dime si esto de verdad vale la pena.

-¡Claro que quiero quedarme con Mike, es mi hijo!

-¿Y House?

-¿Por qué me haces decidir? ¡Puedo tenerlos a los dos!

-Quizás no puedas.

Emma acarició su mejilla y tomó en brazos a su sobrino para jugar con él. Cuddy no dejó de pensar en sus palabras.

Departamento de House

Cuddy entró al departamento de House tarde del día lunes. Le abrió el nefrólogo, pero apenas y la miró. Lis veía una película en la habitación de su padre.

-¿Quieres servirte algo? –House preguntó indiferente.

-No –Cuddy respondió, intimidada- ¿Dónde está Lis?

-Vemos una película, ven –Caminaron hasta la habitación- Hey, tu madre ha venido por ti.

-Está por terminar la película ¿Puedo ver el final, por favor?

-Sí, no hay problema –Cuddy miró a House, quién seguía ignorándola- House, ¿te importaría si te saco un vaso de agua?

-Es tu cocina.

Cuddy asintió y caminó hasta la cocina.

-Quiere que la sigas –Lis dijo sin despegar la vista del televisor.

-He captado la señal, genio.

-Pues responde a la señal, genio.

-Mocosa…

House caminó hasta la cocina también. Cuddy bebía lentamente un vaso de agua apoyada en la barra de ahí. House se sintió incómodo al hablar, pero lo hizo:

-¿Hay algo que quieras decirme?

-Sí –La endocrina se acercó tomando de su mano- No te enojes conmigo… extraño mucho tus juegos raros para estar conmigo sin que nadie se dé cuenta.

House no pudo evitar sonreír ante el puchero de su esposa. La tomó de la cintura y la besó tiernamente en los labios, haciéndola sonreír.

-¿Sabes qué sería fantástico? –Cuddy preguntó, acariciando su mano- Salir una tarde fuera de la ciudad. Los dos solos.

-¿Sin niños ni bebés?

-Sin niños ni bebés –Lo besó por varios segundos y sonrió- Será genial.

Lis llegó a la cocina:

-Ha terminado ¿Nos vamos?

-Sí –Cuddy tomó de la mano a Lis- ¿Qué tal la peli?

-Muy buena –Lis miró a su papá- Quiero ir a jugar donde Tami mañana ¿Me dan permiso?

Ambos sonrieron.

* * *

Próximo y **ÚLTIMO **capítulo: **Adiós, mi amor.**

Capítulo **larga duración, **completamente **HUDDY** y que les traerá muchos recuerdos del fic en general.

¿Qué harán House y Cuddy en todo el día? ¿Qué pasará con Mike?

Sólo si dejas tu **review** lo sabrás :D

**Spoiler!**

_-Han pasado 12 años, dos divorcios y muchas peleas como para sigas pensando que hubiese sido feliz sin ti..._


	63. Adiós, mi amor Último

**Llegó el día! **Luego de casi un año y medio publicando el fic, el día llegó! :) El capítulo final...

Gracias a TODOS aquellas personas que siguieron este fic, a los que se dieron el tiempo de comentar y a los que espero que, aunque non hayan comentado antes, lo hagan ahora, de verdad se los agradecería.  
Quiero que sepan que este fic estaba pensado originalmente para sólo 15 capítulos, y fueron sus lindos comentarios los que me hicieron continuarlo hasta aquí, el capítulo 63.

La mayor parte del fic la hice tratando de escribir lo qu a ustedes, mi público fiel, les gustaría leer. Pero esta vez creo que sólo pensé en mí...  
Aún así, espero que les guste, lo hice con todo el amor del mundo. No se imaginan cuanto cariño le tengo a este fic y a ustedes...

No puedo nombrar a todos los que comentan porque serían demasiados y probablemente alguno se me escaparía.

Un especial saludo a **Saru, **mi fiel e irremplazable beta, la que me hartaba cada día de la semana para que escribiese más. Amoooooooorcete, gracias por todo (L) te adoro :)

Ya les dije, no los puedo nombrar a todos, pero que sepan que cada uno está en algún lado de mi corazón.

Por última vez en este fic.. **ENJOY! **

Y también... **COMENTEN! **:D

* * *

**Adiós, mi amor.**

House llegó hasta la guardería del hospital, encontrándose a Cuddy ahí. La endocrina jugaba con Mike, quien estaba encima de su vientre saltando y riendo sin parar.

La sonrisa de Cuddy, le pareció la más honesta que alguna vez vio en ella. Sin duda, era la más linda sonrisa de todas. Una sonrisa que solo una madre podía sentir…

2 días antes…

Casa de Cuddy

-Vamos, se nos hace tarde –House decía desde el sofá bebiendo un jugo de naranja.

-Estoy por acabar –Cuddy respondió evidentemente agitada, corriendo dentro de su habitación.

-Lisa son casi 12 años contigo, sé que significa…

-¡LISTA! –Cuddy apareció en el salón esa linda mañana. Lucía un fresco y corto vestido blanco con flores, ajustado justo debajo del sostén, pronunciando más sus no muy grandes pechos, dejando ver un sutil escote también. La endocrina sonrió al ver el asombro en los ojos de su marido- Te dije que estaba lista.

-Wow… es que no me dejas de sorprender –La miró de arriba abajo y la abrazó, tocando una de sus piernas- Este cuerpo me gustaaaaaaa.

-¿No estábamos retrasados? –Cuddy sonrió y tomó de su mano- Vamos...

-Espera –House se puso al frente y vio su cuello- ¿Ese es el collar que te di en nuestras vacaciones en Venezuela?

-Sí, no pensé que lo recordarías.

-¿Crees que podría olvidarlo? Estuve a punto de vender uno de mis riñones para pagarlo.

-Qué tierno eres –Dijo irónica, tocando con suavidad la preciosa perla que colgaba de su collar.

-Al menos se te ve bien.

-¿Vamos? –Cuddy lo besó.

-Vale.

Auto de House

-Greg… -Cuddy le dijo a House desde el asiento del copiloto, un par de horas de iniciado el viaje.

-¿Qué?

-¿Puedo pedirte un favor?

-¿Puedo decir no? –La endocrina lo fusiló con la mirada- Dime…

-Quiero que no hablemos sobre absolutamente ninguno de nuestros problemas en todo el día.

-¿Eso incluye al principito?

-Sí.

-OK, como quieras.

-Quiero que sea un día perfecto.

-¿Y por qué?

Cuddy dudó en responder.

-¿Por qué es raro que quiera tener un día perfecto contigo?

-Eh… es sólo que… eh…

-No lo analices ¿Vale? Sólo… disfrutemos.

-OK…

Tienda de antigüedades

House y Cuddy entraron de la mano a una tienda de antigüedades de un pequeño pueblito a las afueras de la ciudad. El encargado de la tienda reconoció a Cuddy:

-Qué alegría verla Sra. House.

-Igualmente –Cuddy sonrió. House miraba desconcertado.

-¿Has estado aquí?

-Sí, hace algunos días vine –Avanzaron hasta el mostrador- ¿Tiene lo que le pedí? –Le preguntó al encargado.

-Sí, se lo traigo ahora mismo.

El hombre entró por una puerta. House miraba a Cuddy incrédulo:

-¿Qué te traes entre manos?

-¿Recuerdas el día de nuestra boda?

-Oh, el día donde firmé mi cadena perpetua.

-Precisamente ese día –No pudo evitar reír.

-Sí, lo recuerdo.

-Había un reloj en la habitación donde nos casamos que te puso muy nervioso. No estabas nervioso por eso, claro, pero fue ésa tu excusa.

-Lo recuerdo.

El encargado llegó con una caja y la puso sobre el mostrador. Cuddy abrió la caja y en su interior se podía ver un hermoso reloj redondo y pequeño. Lo tomó y se lo pasó al nefrólogo.

-¿Es el reloj?

-Es parecido, sí.

-¿Y a qué viene esto?

-Te lo regalo.

-¿Un reloj? –House no entendía- ¿Por qué?

-Porque me parece lindo ¿A ti no?

-Sí… como muchos relojes de Princeton ¿Cuál es el punto de venir aquí?

-Sólo aquí vendían este reloj.

-¿Por qué es importante? Digo… sólo lo ocupé de excusa porque me aterraba casarme contigo, no creo que sea algo…

-Lo botaste –Lo interrumpió- el reloj. Cuando nadie te vio, lo botaste.

-¿Sí? Vaya, quizás…

-Lo botaste porque sentías que no era el momento para casarte.

-Claro que no…

-Quizás no era el momento para que nos casáramos.

-Era un idiota.

-Lo sé –Cuddy sonrió, mirándolo con ternura- Han pasado como 12 años desde eso, dos divorcios y muchas, muchas peleas.

-Es más tiempo del que me esperaba.

-Por eso te lo pregunto ¿Es tiempo para estar juntos, ahora?

House se quedó sin palabras. El reloj había perdido importancia. Ella sólo quería estar segura de que funcionaría, no quería correr más riesgos. Pudo verlo en sus ojos, los que le suplicaban una respuesta esta vez.

-El reloj –Dijo, dudando, pero ganando seguridad mientras más tiempo Cuddy lo miraba así- se verá genial en casa ¿No?

Cuddy se largó a reír besándolo tiernamente en los labios. Se abrazaron por largos e interminables minutos, en los que House le susurró al oído:

-Sabes que funcionará esta vez, no es necesario que hagas esto.

-¿Nos vamos? –Cuddy sonrió, cambiando el tema.

-Vamos…

Restaurante

-¿Wilson sigue sin hablarnos? –House preguntó. Ambos almorzaban en un lindo restaurante.

-¿Me lo preguntas tú? Es tu mejor amigo –Cuddy se percató que un bebé lloraba fuertemente unas mesas cerca de la de ellos.

-A mí aún no me habla ¿Cómo puede seguir enojado por algo así?

-Le faltamos el respeto, es normal.

-Idiota –House le sirvió vino a Cuddy en una copa en forma caballerosa- Sólo fue…

-¿Sexo oral? –Cuddy preguntó con ironía, susurrando.

-Cómo si él nunca hubiera chupado una…

-VALE.

Ambos rieron. El bebé seguía llorando.

-¿Han abandonado a ese niño o qué? Intento comer, que se calle.

-¿Recuerdas cuando pensaste que tenía una aventura con Wilson?

La pregunta pilló de improviso a House, que no supo que decir. Cuddy miraba al bebé y sonreía.

-¿Lo recuerdas?

-No estoy seguro a que te refieres –House comió un gran pedazo de filete- ¿Esa vez en donde me contaste…?

-Que estaba embarazada de Lis –Cuddy sonrió.

-Sí, lo recuerdo ¿No habíamos quedado que hace 12 años era un idiota?

-¿Qué sentiste cuando te lo conté? –House la miró, dubitativo- En el momento en que leíste el papel.

-Primero: miedo, segundo: pánico, tercero: necesito un whisky, cuarto: ¿tendré un hijo? Y quinto: ¿por qué no estoy con mi mujer y mi bebé?

Cuddy se largó a reír acariciando su mano y mirándolo con amor.

-Y tú –Ahora House preguntó, bebiendo un sorbo de vino- ¿Qué sentiste?

-Luego de superar el miedo y la inseguridad, me sentí muy feliz.

-Me refiero a que un imbécil como yo fuera el padre…

-Pensé que me abandonarías.

-¿De verdad?

-Me dabas razones para creerlo.

-Siento haber sido tan estúpido.

-Descuida –Lo besó en los labios- No te fuiste ¿Recuerdas? Estuviste ahí, conmigo.

-Pero aún así…

-¿Crees que hubiera sido feliz si no hubieses sido tú el padre de Lis?

-Quizás.

Cuddy inesperadamente se levantó de la silla y se hincó frente a House, lo que lo puso muy nervioso. Cuddy sólo lo miraba con una bella sonrisa, tomando de su mano:

-Han pasado 12 años, dos divorcios y muchas peleas como para sigas pensando que hubiese sido feliz sin ti.

-Levántate, no es necesario…

-Ese día, justo después de gritarme y de gritarte, supe que era la mujer más feliz del mundo… contigo –House la miró, embobado en su sonrisa- Y quizás no estuviste listo ese día, quizás te fuiste ¿Es importante? Han pasado 12 años y sigues aquí…

-Yo jamás podría dejarte.

Cuddy lo besó intensamente en los labios, abrazando su nuca. Al separarse lo miró a los ojos: había miedo en la mirada de la decana, House lo pudo percibir.

-Prométemelo –Dijo la decana, dándole pequeños besos en la mejilla- Prométeme que jamás me dejarás.

-Te lo prometo –House acarició su cabello y miró con más detenimiento su rostro- Cuando lleguemos a casa será… un buen momento para decirle a Lis ¿Verdad?

-Sí.

Cuddy no dijo más. Volvió a su asiento y siguió comiendo su almuerzo.

Globo aerostático

-Estoy segura que vomitaré, Greg –Cuddy veía horrorizada la distancia del suelo a su globo. Estaban por sobre un lindo y cristalino lago cerca de la ciudad.

-Pensé que te gustaría –House la tenía abrazada de la cintura, dándole seguridad.

-Es muy romántico, lo reconozco –El globo se movió, asustándola más- Pero quiero vivir…

-Todo estará bien.

-No puedes estar seguro de eso.

-¿Qué propones, lanzarnos en paracaídas? Sólo disfrútalo…

-¿Podemos sentarnos?

House rió y se sentó en el piso del globo. Cuddy lo abrazó estrechamente, cerrando sus ojos y respirando el puro aire de allá arriba. Así estuvieron largos minutos, hasta que la endocrina habló:

-Tengo una pregunta que hacerte.

-¿Qué?

-Te parecerá raro que te lo pregunte ahora, debí hacerlo hace como 4 años atrás…

-Sólo habla.

-Cuando todo lo de Tyler ocurrió ¿Cómo te sentiste?

-Eh… ¿Mal? –Sarcástico.

-Yo digo… cuando estuve a punto de morir por él.

-Ya te lo he dicho.

-Creo que ahora con la perspectiva del tiempo, podríamos ver mejor las cosas.

-Sentí –House intentó abrirse, mirando sus ojos- sentí que si algo te llegaba a pasar, mi vida de verdad se acabaría sin ti. Creo que nunca había sentido una angustia así antes.

-Lo siento… -Una pequeña lágrima recorrió el rostro de Cuddy- No debí ponerte en esa situación.

-Me hiciste entender cuán importante eres para mí.

Guardaron silencio, mirándose profundamente.

-¿Me odiaste alguna vez por lo que te hice?

-No lo creo.

-¿Y por qué me castigaste así el día del parto, viendo a Tyler morir?

-Porque soy un imbécil.

Un pajarito se paró en la orilla de su globo, haciéndolos sonreír. Cuddy lo miró con un profundo amor y le dijo:

-No me importa que seas un imbécil…

-Eso me da muchos puntos –House la besó profundamente, metiéndose entre sus piernas incitándola a más.

-¿Crees que éste es un buen lugar? –Cuddy continuó besándolo.

-Es un perfecto lugar, jamás lo hemos hecho en un globo a helio.

-Sí, es perfecto –Cuddy sonrió y siguió besándolo hasta que una ráfaga de viento movió bruscamente el globo, asustando a la endocrina- Dios… ¡Quiero bajarme!

-Que aguafiestas eres –House se sentó a un lado de Cuddy, acariciando su cabello.

-¿Bajemos?

-OK. ¿Cuál es nuestro siguiente destino, jefa?

Plaza

-Asombroso –House miraba junto a un grupo numeroso de personas y tomado de la mano de Cuddy un sencillo concierto que aficionados de la música daban en la plaza más grande de Princeton. El tema en común eran los grandes clásicos de todos los tiempos- ¿Sabías que darían este concierto?

-En la universidad siempre hay este tipo de avisos –Cuddy le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla y siguió escuchando a las bandas tocar.

-¿Dra. Cuddy? –Ambos miraron a un chico universitario de unos 25 años parados frente a ellos.

-Mac –Cuddy sonrió y saludó al chico- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vine con unos amigos, tocaremos en un rato –El chico miró a House algo extrañado. Cuddy sonrió.

-Mac él es Gregory House, mi esposo –Ambos estrecharon las manos- Greg él es uno de mis residentes en endocrinología, Barry Mc'Klein, "Mac"

House la abrazó estrechamente de la cintura y miró serio al estudiante, quién se sintió intimidado por su presencia.

-Bueno doctora, ojalá disfrute el espectáculo, nos vemos… un placer Sr. House –El chico se perdió entre la multitud.

Cuddy abrazó a House y hablándole en su oído le dijo:

-Eso fue… grosero.

-¿Por qué?

-La forma en que lo miraste… ya tienes mala fama en la universidad, ahora lo empeoraste.

-Que sepa con quién se mete si se te acerca demasiado.

Cuddy entendió enseguida que toda esa protección se debía al innombrable Ryan Huffman, pero prefirió no decir nada. En sus casi 12 años juntos si algo había entendido, es que habían temas que simplemente no se podían tocar, como ese.

-¡Oh, me encanta esa canción! –House exclamó, mientras una de las bandas comenzaba a tocar All you need is love de The Beatles.

-Créeme, lo sé –Cuddy rió y comenzó a moverse con House junto al sicodélico ritmo musical.

_Love… Love… Love…_

-Me recuerda a ti –Cuddy comentó, causándole gracia ver a House cantando la canción tan feliz.

-Ése fue el lema de mi vida "Todo lo que necesitas es amor" ¿No crees?

-No –Cuddy rió y apretó las mejillas de su esposo- Pero era cierto, todo lo que necesitabas era amor.

-Qué alto tienes el autoestima ¿Crees que cambiaste mi vida o algo así? –Cuddy enarcó la ceja y House rió, besándola apasionadamente- ¡Por supuesto que cambiaste mi vida, BRUJA!

Cuddy se largó a reír mientras House la levantaba por las caderas y la elevaba pocos centímetros del suelo. La canción cambió.

_Something in the way she moves  
Attracts me like no other lover…_

-¿Esa canción es Something? –Cuddy preguntó con los pies en el aire.

-Sí, una monada de mi parte dedicártela.

-No me la has dedicado –Sonrió.

-¿No? ¿Y qué estoy haciendo ahora?

_Somewhere in her smile she knows,  
That I don't need no other lover…_

-Me mata lo romántico que eres, cariño.

-Me matan tus senos…

-Era demasiado pedir.

-¿Puedo elegir nuestro siguiente destino?

-Me parece bien…

Tienda de mascotas

Cuddy y House miraban desde el mostrador una jaula llena de cachorritos jugueteando entre ellos y tratando de llamar su atención. La endocrina miró a su esposo extrañada y le preguntó:

-¿A qué hemos venido?

-¿No es obvio? A comprar un perrito.

-¿Un perrito? ¿Y cuándo me consultaste si acaso quería un perrito?

-Era una sorpresa.

-¿Tu sorpresa debía, necesariamente, incluir pulgas y pelo?

House sin previo aviso la besó profundamente, mirándola con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué fue eso?

-Sólo nos falta un perro para tener nuestra vida completa.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque entonces seríamos toda una familia normal. El esposo genial, la esposa mandona, la hija loca y el perro holgazán. Perfecto.

Cuddy rió y mordió su mejilla para molestarlo, House acarició su cabello. Volvieron a mirar a los cachorritos: dos estaban afirmados de las rejas intentando que les prestaran atención, el resto jugaba o se mordía, a excepción de un pequeño puddle blanco que dormía solo en un rincón.

-Me gusta ese –Cuddy le indicó al solitario perro dormilón de al fondo- Me recuerda a ti.

-Qué tierna…

Cuddy se agachó y tomó al pequeño cachorrito entre sus brazos. Éste al despertar comenzó a lamer el rostro de la endocrina, logrando que ambos se largaran a reír.

-Es igual a ti.

-No cabe duda, tienes una habilidad para encontrar de la misma especie.

-No sé si eso es un cumplido o no.

House sonrió y se dirigió al encargado:

-Nos llevamos este. Díganos donde tenemos que firmar y ya.

-Deben llenar este formulario de adopción.

-Vale… ¿Cómo se llamará? –House le preguntó a su esposa, quién jugaba con el perrito.

-Hus –Cuddy respondió, besando también al animalito.

-¿Hus?

-Esa fue la primera palabra de Lis ¿Lo olvidas? Hus.

-Oh sí, la bastardilla.

-Se llamará así, Hus.

-HusHus, para hacerlo más entretenido.

-OK –Cuddy observó los miles de accesorios que tenían para mascota- Encárgate de eso amor, yo me ocuparé de esto…

House rodó los ojos pero rió. Cuddy comenzó a comprar.

Casa de Cuddy, anochecer

House se asomó a la habitación de Cuddy mientras ésta acomodaba al nuevo integrante de la familia. La endocrina le había comprado una camita de algodón, dos pelotas, un huesito, un abrigo para el invierno, un juguete que suena, una bañera, dos cepillos para el pelo… básicamente el animal tenía más cosas que él mismo, pero el cachorrito apenas y se daba cuenta. Se pasó la mayor parte del camino durmiendo en los brazos de Cuddy.

-No pensé en realidad que me dejarías comprarlo –House comentó, viéndola mimar a HusHus.

-Tu razonamiento me pareció lógico, nos faltaba un perrito –HusHus se subió a la cama y comenzó a morder un almohadón- heeey… no debes hacer eso.

-Aún creo que es menos peligroso que Lis a los 3 años –House se acercó y se sentó junto a ella y al perrito, mirándola con ternura.

-Sí, yo también –Cuddy rió y le dio un suave beso en los labios- Lis lo amará.

-Seguro –House la abrazó y volvió a besarla, aumentando la intensidad.

-¿Qué…-Cuddy no quería separarse de él- quieres de cenar?

-A ti –Ambos rieron. House se subió encima y continuó besándola muy profundamente.

-Enserio… -Cuddy reía ante las caricias de su esposo- Tengo filete, puedo freírlo y agregarle arroz, quizás lechuga y tomates de ensalada ¿Te parece?

-Ya te dije qué quería de cenar –House había comenzado a besar su cuello cuando sintieron los llantos de HusHus muy fuertes. Cuddy enseguida se separó de él y buscó con la mirada a su mascota, sin encontrarlo en la cama.

-¿HusHus? –Cuddy se estiró lo suficiente para ver el piso del otro lado de la cama y encontrar ahí al perrito, llorando muy intensamente- Te caíste –Cuddy lo tomó entre sus brazos y comenzó a mecerlo tal como a un bebé- Ya está bien… mira, ya estoy contigo.

-¿Está en tus genes ser tan maternal? –House sonrió al preguntarle, mirándola encantado- Es sólo un perro.

-Es apenas un bebé, necesita protección –Cuddy volvió a acostarse a su lado pero con HusHus entre sus brazos- Me encantó tu regalo, cariño.

-Ahora temo que les prestes más atención a él que a mí –House la abrazó por la espalda y depositó en su cabeza un suave beso.

-Tonto –Cuddy rió y acarició sus manos- Espera un segundo, está a punto de dormirse.

House esperó.

Cualquiera diría que se aburría nada más así, pero en realidad no lo hacía. Se divertía oliendo su cabello, acariciando su cabeza, viendo la figura de su cuerpo en la oscuridad. Ella era su diversión. Seguramente ésa era la razón por la que seguía tan enamorado de ella, a pesar de los años que llevaban juntos. Ella nunca dejaba de ser su más grande diversión. Y no lo decía en el plano sexual, en lo absoluto. Le divertía todo de ella, desde sus caras en la mañana hasta sus regaños ya a punto de dormir. Adoraba verla todos los días salir de la ducha con el cabello mojado y mirándolo con un "O te levantas o te castro, tío" que simplemente lo volvía loco.

Ésa había sido la clave de su matrimonio. No sólo la amaba, no sólo le gustaba, se divertía con ella, deseaba verla todos los días, reír juntos, compartir la mayoría de sus pensamientos, jugar a alguna tontería y amarse al final del día, haciendo el amor o simplemente con un beso de buenas noches. Así era su amor. El de House y Cuddy.

-Listo… -Cuddy susurró, levantándose de la cama con mucho cuidado y dejando a HusHus en su camita, tapado por una manta- A cenar.

House sonrió y siguió a Cuddy hasta la cocina.

-¿Te ayudo?

-No, ve a ver la televisión mientras la preparo.

-Puedo ayudarte, no tengo…

-No quiero que me ayudes –Cuddy sonrió- Yo planeé este día ¿Recuerdas? Quiero hacer un día perfecto para ti.

-Sabes que contigo basta para que sea un día genial –House la besó con profundidad- Y sí, soy un romántico.

-Creo que el fútbol está a esta hora en la FOX.

House sonrió y luego de besarla otra vez, fue hasta el living y se acomodó frente al televisor, tal como solía hacerlo antes del divorcio, antes de "perder su trono".

En media hora Cuddy estaba lista. Pero para sorpresa de House, ella llevó toda la cena a la mesa de centro frente al televisor, permitiéndole terminar de ver el partido mientras comían, algo que ella nunca le permitía hacer.

-WOW… sí que quieres hacer mi día perfecto –El nefrólogo olió el plato que su esposa le dejó sobre las piernas y exclamó- ¡Delicioso, mi reina!

-Tu reina… ¿Asumes que tú eres mi rey? –Cuddy se recostó en el sofá apoyando su cabeza en los hombros de su marido.

-¿Hay otro rey? ¡Dime dónde está para cortarle la cabeza y de paso freírle las bolas! –Dijo en forma histriónica y divertida, alzando un brazo.

Ambos se largaron a reír. House comenzó a devorar su cena, pero Cuddy no probaba bocado, sólo le hacía pequeñas caricias en la cabeza al nefrólogo, con la mirada perdida en cualquier parte.

-¿No comes?

-No tengo hambre.

-¿Estás enferma?

-Comí demasiado en la tarde –Cuddy lo tranquilizó comiendo apenas una cucharada de arroz y besando su mejilla- No te preocupes, tú sólo come.

-¿Segura?

-Segura.

House no insistió. Siguió viendo el partido por casi media hora más.

Acabada la cena y el partido, House esperaba a Cuddy regresar del baño.

-¿Qué tal te fue? –House bromeó. Cuddy volvió a sentarse a su lado.

-Hablé con Lis, por eso tardé.

-¿Te dijo algo? Luces extraña –La mirada de Cuddy se veía extrañamente feliz y triste al mismo tiempo.

-No, nada… que se quedará en casa de su amiga a dormir.

-Ahh, perfecto, así tendremos toda la noche para nosotros.

-Eso suena muy interesante –Cuddy lo besó por varios segundos y se levantó del sofá- Espérame en la habitación, ordenaré aquí y te alcanzo.

-No te tardes –House se levantó con ayuda de Cuddy y caminó hasta su habitación.

Ahí, a House le pareció más larga la espera de lo que en realidad era. Se acostó bajo las sábanas totalmente desnudo y comenzó a leer el diario, esperando que su chica llegase.

Cerca de unos 20 minutos después llegó Cuddy a la habitación, vistiendo su bata blanca de doctora, sus anteojos y unos grandes zapatos de tacón. House quedó anonadado.

-¿Acaso… acaso traes ropa debajo de eso?

-No lo sé –Cuddy se acercó a paso lento y seductor a la cama, mirándolo con deseo- ¿Quieres averiguarlo por ti mismo?

-Por Dios, ¡SÍ! –House intentó tomarla de las caderas pero Cuddy se alejó, riendo.

-No tan rápido chico, las manos donde las vea.

-Oh Lisa, vamos…

-Es mi deber como doctora asegurarme de que mi paciente se encuentra bien.

-Su paciente está muy bien Dr. Cuddy ¿Podría ahora hacerle el amor a su marido de una buena vez?

-Debo hacerle un chequeo completo Sr. House –Cuddy se subió encima de la intimidad de House, sintiendo como ésta explotaba en la suya- Bueno, la sangre circula con normalidad…

-Pero si sigue ahí va a estallar…

-Quiero ver sus ojos –Cuddy abrió los ojos de su marido fingiendo una revisión real- Azules… Dios creo que me excita ese color.

-Deberíamos hacer algo al respecto –House bajó sus manos hasta el trasero de Cuddy, apretándolo con mucho talento.

-Sr. House no se sobrepase, recuerde que sólo soy su doctora titular –Cuddy comenzó a darle besos en el lóbulo lentamente, incitándolo- Al parecer esto está bien también…

-Me duele la lengua ¿Le importaría revisarme ahí también?

-Claro –House sacó la lengua y Cuddy por un segundo la observó, para el instante siguiente comenzó a succionarla y a ahogar pequeños gemidos dentro de la boca del nefrólogo- ¿Aún le duele?

-No, ya no…

Cuddy comenzó a bajar con las manos por el torso de House, siguiendo el mismo camino con su lengua.

-Espero que esto no le parezca poco profesional de mi parte Sr. House… es que simplemente no me puedo resistir.

-Mantendremos el secreto profesional Dr. Cuddy, no se preocupe.

Cuddy se levantó un poco para bajar las sábanas, dándose cuenta que House estaba totalmente desnudo. No pudo evitar sonreír.

-Me gusta lo que veo… me parece que jamás había visto uno de estos con proporciones tan parejas, qué afortunada debe ser su esposa.

-No se imagina lo afortunada qué es –Cuddy iba a seguir bajando hasta llegar ahí con su boca, pero House la tomó de la cintura y la besó profundamente, mirándola con amor- Dr. Cuddy ¿Podría despedirla? Usted me cae increíblemente bien, pero creo extrañar un poco a mi esposa.

Cuddy se largó a reír. Se sacó los anteojos y lentamente comenzó a sacarse la bata blanca, dejando evidencia su cuerpo totalmente desnudo.

Ya desnuda, House se posicionó sobre ella sin penetrarla aún, mirándola de arriba a abajo. Cuddy sonrió.

-Me encantas… -House comenzó a besarle el cuello- Me encanta TODO de ti, tu cuerpo, tu voz, tu mirada… todo me gusta y me excita de ti.

-¿Y me amas?

-Y te AMO.

-¿No me dejarías nunca?

-NUNCA.

Y así, desnudos sin unir sus cuerpos definitivamente, ambos compartieron el beso más dulce y tierno que alguna vez hayan tenido juntos. Fue perfecto. Fueron escasos segundos donde no hubo espacio para nada más que el amor. Todos los problemas habidos y por haber quedaron olvidados.

Aquella vez no fue como cualquier otra. Al compartir un mismo cuerpo, ahogados por la pasión que sentían, el sexo era lo último que les importaba. No buscaban el placer ni la lujuria, por primera vez en mucho tiempo ambos sintieron que simplemente buscaban al otro.

Aquella vez, finalmente se dieron cuenta que era junto al otro el único instante en que estaban totalmente completos. Cada sexo les sabía a eso, pero por fin aquella vez lo entendieron.

Querían sentirse, querían compartir una misma vida y que el otro ocupase cada espacio vacío de su corazón.

Era oficial. Los dos habían caído, tal como hace 12 años como cuando todo comenzó, habían caído muy profundamente en amor por el otro. Sólo que ahora ninguno tenía duda: querían quedarse ahí, en el suelo que más bien les parecía el cielo, y no levantarse, y no dejar de amarse nunca, y que ese sentimiento los acompañara por siempre.

Por eso, cada beso que House le dio en sus labios y en el resto de su cuerpo fue una súplica, un _No me dejes porque yo te necesito_, y cada dulce gemido de Cuddy era una respuesta muy clara de _Yo jamás te podría dejar_. Y cada penetrada les sabía a una orden, a un _Siénteme porque estamos juntos, porque somos uno, ahora y siempre. _Y cada orgasmo que sintieron esa noche fue un festejo, fue una lluvia de fuegos artificiales celebrando que por fin podían amarse sin complicaciones, porque al fin los problemas acababan… al menos por esa noche.

Al acabar, House se durmió acurrucado a sus brazos, viendo su linda sonrisa justo antes de dormir.

Pero el amanecer aún no llegaba cuando los llantos de Cuddy lo despertaron. En un principio no lo creyó, pero al abrir los ojos y encontrarse el bello rostro de su endocrina lleno de lágrimas le comprobó lo impensable. Tomó su rostro entre sus manos y con un susurro muy suave le preguntó:

-¿Qué sucede?

-Te amo…

-Lo sé ¿Por qué estás así?

-Porque no quiero perderte…

-¿Y por qué me perderías? –Se sentó, preocupado, sintiendo pánico por algo que ni siquiera había oído- ¿Qué sucede?

-Porque cuando te diga esto, muy probablemente te perderé.

-¿QUÉ? Lisa…

-Te amo.

-¡Lisa, por favor, qué diablos pasa!

-Hace unas horas –Cuddy respiró profundamente, intentando darse las fuerzas suficientes para emitir palabras de su boca- Hace unas horas me cedieron la custodia total de Mike.

Un silencio infernal experimentó esa habitación. Ambas miradas azules se conectaron por varios minutos de incertidumbre. Ni ella había creído lo que había dicho ni él lo que había escuchado, sólo sabían que era real. Tal real que les torturaba…

-No puedes estar hablando enserio –House se alejó varios centímetros de ella en la cama, mirándola con horror- No… no tienes ningún derecho sobre él.

-Lo sé.

-Ellos jamás le darían la custodia de su bebé a una desconocida.

-Lo sé.

-¡Entonces por qué has dicho toda esa mierda!

-Porque los 3 hermanos y la madre de Jack me cedieron la custodia total de Mike. Hoy han firmado todos.

-¿Y lo sabías?

-Lo supe hace unas horas.

-¿Cuándo?

-Mientras veías el fútbol.

-¿Y… y no me lo dijiste?

-No.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque… eh…

-Espera… ¿Tú siempre supiste que ellos firmarían, verdad?

-Había grandes posibilidades.

-¿Por eso planeaste este día? ¿Por eso dijiste todas esas cosas?

-Por Dios ¿Crees que te dije te amo sólo por eso?

-¡Lisa, qué diablos pretendías! ¿Una despedida, un dulce adiós, un no te olvides nunca de mí?

-Yo sólo quería un día contigo…

-Un día inolvidable ¿Verdad? –Cuddy estaba llena de lágrimas, pero a House no le importaba- Querías que terminara demasiado dependiente de ti como para que aceptara permanecer juntos incluyendo a ese niño.

-¡Sólo quería un día perfecto contigo mi amor!

-¡Por qué! –House se levantó de la cama y comenzó a caminar de un lado al otro mientras Cuddy sólo lloraba mojando las sábanas- ¡Por qué no simplemente me lo dijiste en cuánto supiste que existía esa posibilidad y así me ahorrabas la maldita mierda que estoy sintiendo ahora!

-Porque no tenía otra opción.

-¡Me mentiste! ¡Tenía derecho a saber lo que planeabas hacer, soy tu esposo!

-Nada hubiese cambiado, mi decisión no hubiese sido diferente.

-¿Decisión? ¿O sea que tú ya lo tienes totalmente decidido, sin siquiera preguntarme qué quiero?

-Sí…

-¿Y podría, sólo si fuera posible, saber cuál es tu plan?

-Me quedaré con Mike.

House golpeó tan fuerte el ropero que botó varias prendas de ahí. Estaba furioso, fuera de sí.

-No lo permitiré ¡No te lo permitiré Cuddy!

-No puedes impedirlo.

-¡Yo no seré parte de tu nueva familia!

-No te estoy pidiendo que lo seas.

-¿QUÉ?

-Si tú no quieres que me quede con Mike… bien, pero esa es tu decisión, yo ya tomé la mía.

-¿Y qué pretendes, que nos divorciemos por TERCERA vez?

-Simplemente olvidémonos de la idea de volver juntos… en un par de días todos pensarán que seguimos divorciados.

-No, no, no… ¡No puedes hablar enserio! Todo lo que logramos estas semanas… ¡12 años de matrimonio Lisa! ¡Todo por un bebé que ni siquiera es tuyo!

-Lo siento…

-¿Lo sientes? ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes que decir?

Cuddy se sacó el anillo que House le había dado días atrás y se lo pasó, diciendo con la voz quebrada:

-Sí.

-¡Pues yo también lo siento por ti!

House tomó su ropa y salió furioso de la habitación. Cuddy se largó a llorar sin consuelo.

Tarde del día siguiente

Mike apareció de una de las decenas de cajas, vacías y llenas, que Lis y Cuddy tenían en la sala. Lis fingió sorprenderse por la aparición del pequeño y éste se largó a reír, volviéndose a esconder. Lis sólo sonreía y jugaba con el bebé. Cuddy sacaba con cuidado las cosas de la caja y las ordenaba cerca de ahí, mirándolos jugar.

Lis abrazó a Mike y dijo:

-Oye... ni a mí me compras tantas cosas ¿Por qué has desempolvado la tarjeta de crédito?

-Fui a la tienda con la intención de comprarle una nueva bañera a Mike… y no me pude resistir a comprar todo lo demás.

-Entonces… ¿Definitivamente eres la mamá de Mike?

-No aún, debo ser su tutora legal 1 año para acreditar la adopción… pero básicamente sí.

-¡Genial! ¿Escuchaste Mike? Te quedarás todos los días con nosotros.

-¡Sí! –Mike dijo con una sonrisa y salió corriendo de la sala.

-Amor, no le pierdas de vista.

-OK.

Lis caminó tras él. Cuddy seguía sacando algunos juguetes de sus cajas cuando sintió sonar el timbre.

Suspiró, su casa y ella misma era un desastre, pero al sentir por segunda vez el timbre se decidió a abrir.

-Ho…hola –No supo qué más decir. No se esperaba la visita de House tan pronto, apenas habían pasado unas horas- ¿A qué… eh… a qué vienes?

-Vine por Lis, la llevaré a los autitos chocones.

-Ah… claro, pasa.

Cuddy se arrepintió de hacerlo pasar casi al instante de decírselo. House se encontró la sala de estar llena de cajas de bebés.

-Salí a comprar y tengo un poco desordenado…

-Sí… y de pura mierda, además.

House esperaba hacerla enojar, pero no lo logró. Cuddy bajó la mirada y le hizo un espacio en el sofá para que se sentara. Éste no lo hizo.

-Lisa, no puedes hacer esto.

-Ya lo decidí.

-¡Es nuestro matrimonio!

-Es mi bebé.

-No es tuyo.

-Lo quiero tanto como quiero a Lis.

-¡Ni siquiera eras novia de Allen cuando murió, estábamos juntos!

-Greg esto no es sobre Jack, no sé cómo no lo puedes entender.

-Estás cambiando tu familia por su hijo.

-No estoy cambiando nada, yo quiero recuperar nuestro matrimonio también.

-¡No puedes tenernos a ambos!

-¡Por qué!

-Porque yo no seré tu esposo hasta que entregues a ese niño a su familia.

-Entonces no serás mi esposo de nuevo.

Mike llegó corriendo desde otra habitación hasta la sala, abrazando tiernamente las piernas de Cuddy, mirando con curiosidad a House. Lis venía tras él, sosteniendo a HusHus en los brazos:

-Mamá, Mike lo ha despertado –Lis se dio cuenta de la presencia de su padre- ¡Papá! ¿Has venido por mí, saldremos a algún lado?

-A los autos chocones, ¿Te parece bien?

-Sí, sí, será genial ¿Podemos ir con mamá y Mike también?

House apretó los puños y respiró profundamente, sintiéndose furioso. Cuddy suspiró e intervino:

-Querida, ya es la hora de comer de Mike y luego se irá a la cama, no es tiempo de autitos ahora.

-Oh… vaya, entonces vamos los dos –Lis dejó a HusHus en el sofá y se agarró de la mano con House- ¿Vamos?

-Sí –House miró a HusHus dormir en el sofá y al pequeño Allen tratar de despertarlo. Luego miró a Cuddy, quién miraba a sus "bebés" con mucha ternura- Respecto al perro…

-¿Sí?

-Si no quieres quedártelo está bien, me lo puedo quedar yo.

-Me gustaría quedármelo.

-Bien… mejor, en realidad no admitían perros en mi departamento.

Cuddy sonrió, pero el gesto no fue correspondido. House y Lis se fueron, dejando a Cuddy sola con Mike y el dormilón HusHus.

La endocrina se sentó en el suelo haciéndose espacio entre un montón de cajas y suspiró, viendo como HusHus mordía muy levemente a Mike por haberlo despertado, a lo que el rubio respondía lleno de risas.

-Hey… -Cuddy tomó en brazos a Mike y lo besó tiernamente en la mejilla. Éste sonrió e hizo lo mismo- Dime que estoy tomando la decisión correcta ¿Vale?

-Mamá –Mike dijo con mucha claridad, tocando sus mejillas- Qero…

-¿Me quieres?

-¡Sí!

Cuddy rió liberando una fugaz lágrima de sus ojos. Abrazó intensamente al pequeño y le susurró:

-Yo también te quiero…

Mañana del día siguiente

-¿House, dónde vas? ¿House?

House detuvo su diferencial y salió de la oficina sin previo aviso, camino a la oficina de la decana.

Lo había decidido. No podía dejarle ir, no podía aguantar otra mañana más sin verla a su lado. Pero tampoco podía ver a ese niño todos los días y pretender que todo estaba bien.

Se lo iba a exigir. Le iba a obligar a quedarse con él, a luchar una vez más por su matrimonio. Tal como ella lo había hecho cuando todo comenzó, ese día que apareció en su oficina y le exigió tener una relación.

Tal como ella lo hizo 12 años atrás, él lo haría ahora. No importaba qué tanto tuviera que pelear, que tantos cosas se gritaran… ya no importaba nada, Gregory House estaba decidido.

NO la iba a perder. No podía permitírselo. Se sentía capaz de todo, sentía tanto miedo por la idea de perderla que cualquier arma era válida. Ella era SU Lisa Cuddy, él lo merecía, él estaba haciendo las cosas bien esta vez.

La conversación de unas enfermeras le indicó que Cuddy estaba en la guardería del hospital, por lo que cambió de rumbo y se dirigió allá.

Todo su trayecto se la pasó pensando en las mejores palabras para decirle, en las mejores razones, en mil y un formas distintas de retenerla a su lado.

**LA AMABA. **

Eso era lo único que tenía claro. La adoraba, ella ocupaba cada segundo de su cabeza y de su frío, duro y quizás humano corazón.

Eran 12 años… era demasiado. **NO PODÍA **perderla…

Pero ni siquiera pudo atravesar el umbral de la guardería. Se quedó inmóvil al verla ahí, sentada en la alfombra jugando a los autitos con el bebé. La vio sonreír… esa tonta sonrisa que vio aquella vez que Lis nació… sólo aquella vez House vio una sonrisa así.

Y sus piernas no se movieron. Y sus ideas se borraron. Y todos sus planes se desmoronaron tan rápido como una torre de naipes al primer soplido.

No podía dejar de ver esa sonrisa. No podía permitir que esos ojos dejasen de brillar así. No podía evitar verla feliz.

**LA AMABA**, y lamentablemente la amaba **DEMASIADO **como para borrar esa sonrisa de su rostro.

Así era el amor. A veces había que ceder, ella cedió muchas veces por él, ahora era su turno. Porque la amaba demasiado es que decidió no hacer **nada.**

La vio una última vez, ahí, riendo con su nuevo hijo, jugando con los autitos, viéndole besar y tratar tal como si la diferencia genética no existiese. Y entonces, susurró para él, sin alguna intención de ser escuchado, su última frase antes de dejarla partir para siempre:

-**Adiós, mi amor.**

La amaba demasiado como permitirse no verla feliz…

**FIN**

**

* * *

**

**Goodbye my lover - James Blunt **

...Epílogo?**  
**


End file.
